Match! (Thieves)
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: DISCONTINUED-Yugioh-high school au-two sets of twins Marik-Egyptian teen who constantly has random outbursts or beings spaced out and dense Mariku-an over protective brother who can be weird and take things out of hand Bakura-loves the new ultra dense Egyptian in his class and is a master thief Ryou-loves the psycho, over protective Mariku-Theifshipping/Deathshipping (DISCONTINUED)
1. An awkward meeting of sorts

**Um, this is like the first time I** **'** **m writing a fanfic or anything like this, so please don't blame me if it** **'** **s really bad. I started writing this in September on the 21st. So like a month ago. I** **'** **ve been too nervous to post it so I haven** **'** **t. I** **'** **ve written a couple of chapters.**

 **Also excuse my horrible naming skills! I had no idea what to call this fic, so if anyone can come up with a better name for it. That would be nice. I also suck at descriptions.**

 **This is meant to be a thief-shipping fan fiction, but it also has death-shipping.**

 **To make it clear as well-**

 **Yami Bakura will just be called** **'** **Bakura** **'** **in my story, and Hikari Bakura will be** **'** **Ryou** **'** **.**

 **Also Yami Marik will just be** **'** **Mariku** **'** **, while Hikari Marik will just be** **'** **Marik** **'** **.**

 **Mariku and Marik are twins, as well as Bakura and Ryou who are also twins.**

 **This is an Au (Alternate universe) and doesn't include the sennen items and duel monsters.**

 **By the way- This fan fiction contains swearing.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 1

An awkward meeting of sorts

"Um, excuse me," the white haired boy whispered weakly to his new classmate, trying to draw the courage to tap his shoulder. "I-I can't see over your hair," he added barely above a whisper, trying to peek out of the sides around the other boys sandy blond spiked up hair. 'Why did they chose to sit here?' he sighed

"Ugh!" The boy next to him rolled him eyes, "move porcupine!" Shoving at the seat in front of him, tipping it over before leaning back with a smirk on his face.

"Brother!" the white haired boy quickly retracted his hand from the boy in front of him to stare in horror at his smirking twin. "I'm so sorry!" he pleaded as the other boy stood up and started to glare in their direction. He could hear his inner most thoughts begging the teacher to return to the classroom.

"So was it the rabbit or the cat?!" the sandy haired boy gritted his teeth.

"I don't see either of those animals in the classroom," Bakura added smugly.

"I'm sorry!" the shyer of the twins protested quietly.

"So. Was it you than?" the other teen looked back in the direction on the quiet white haired teen quirking an eyebrow at the weaker looking twin.

"Um…" he fiddled nervously with one of his many white locks hanging out of his already falling out pigtail. The tan teen standing in front of him started to get impatient, he lifted the boy up by his collar.

"Was it you!" he asked a little angrier this time. The other white hair teen started rising from his seat ready to fight for his brother. Ryou was like a bully magnet and he hated violence, so Bakura usually had to do it behind his back, but he wasn't just going to let him insult him like that.

"N-no," Ryou wobbled, as the other teen tightened his grip on the other teens.

"Hey you! Asshole easter bunny!" he yelled almost gleefully, with a devious smirk turning to Bakura. Looking so much more like someone with more than just a few loose screws, getting all eyes on the back of the room.

"Asshole easter bunny huh? Than you must be the dumb ass porcupine who didn't know what he was getting into with this rabbit," Bakura smirked.

"Mariku!" The tanned teen next to Mariku stood up, throwing his brother a glare. Before his stare trailed over to the other teen, his hair was pure white spiked up. He had to admit he kind of did like like a rabbit with that hair, it was quite a brilliant comparison he had to admit. Those weird flaps his hair had did look like ears. Probably a cat more than a rabbit though, he didn't seem dangerous. He kind of looked cute. He sighed, for a moment Marik thought that nothing horrible was going to happen...Then Bakura's fist connected with his jaw in a blow that knocked him off balance and sent him flying into his desk. "Bloody hell!" Marik got up slowly, rubbing his jaw where the punch had hit, pain already flaring up in that area and beginning to swell.

Bakura was standing in front of him, he was outright smirking in an scarily similar way to his brother. Mariku however, had lost his grin and now he threw a punch at Bakura. The first two missed but the third one connected with his cheekbone and made him topple backwards. Bakura frowned, then chuckled softly and charged at Mariku.

Mariku dropped Ryou shoving him back into his seat shivering, as he proceeded to fight. Almost as soon as the first hit landed on its target, everyone had circled the two and were now chanting "fight!" and others were cheering every time a punch landed.

Marik stared around hopelessly still nursing his cheek lovingly, the teachers were bound to come running in sooner or later and break up the fight, both of them would get into trouble if they were found like this. Maybe if he stopped them before the teacher showed they might get into less trouble. Isis would kill them if they got in trouble on the first day. Marik quickly made up his mind squishing himself into the tight circle of children trying to find his way to the centre.

Both boys were throwing punches like crazy now, over half of them were missing. While the ones which hit started to bruise, but neither of them looked like they were prepared to stop anytime soon though. Sadly. He tried to wiggle his way in-between them before having to quickly duck back trying to avoid a head but from the white haired boy, before quickly stepping successfully between the two as they clutched their fore heads, Bakura practically hissing from the sharp pain. It didn't last though as more fist went flying, Marik quickly placed his hand on his brother's chest and caught the other boys fist. The other fist however, hit him square in the chest. Marik's breath left his lungs but he didn't loosen his hold on the other fist or allow Mariku to move.

"Marik, let go! I'm not done with him yet!" Mariku grumbled trying to lunge forward at the pale teen as his brother jumped in front of him.

"Enough Mariku!" He shouted. He dropped Bakura's fist and turned to glare at him as well. "You too." The white-haired teen's chocolate eyes widened for a moment like he was unused to being told off, but then his smirk returned to cover any surprise that may have been there a moment ago.

"You three, follow me! NOW!" the teacher finally came into the room to break up the fight, with them looking like this there was no way they weren't going to get into trouble.

Marik sighed, removing his hand of his brother chest and away from Bakura's lowering fist, "Miss we're fine," he smiled trying to avoid showing his bruised cheek bone. Praying to Ra that they didn't notice the visible bruises and scuffed up uniforms. "Just a little disagreement."

"It wasn't a suggestion, and everyone else back to your seats!" the teacher commanded, Marik's smiled fell, stopping the fight had done nothing, now he would also in trouble. The three boys walked slowly down the classroom to the waiting teacher, Mariku and Bakura glaring at each other any chance they got.

"M-miss?" Ryou spoke up suddenly, the teacher nodded for him to continue, "May I come to?" he asked shyly. She nodded as the other white haired teen raced down the class to catch up to his brother lovingly.

The five of them left the classroom silently, headed for the principle's office. Ryou keep trying to make sure Bakura was alright and apologising to the teacher over and over. Marik rolled his eyes glaring back at his slightly older twin, he could help but feel slightly responsible, Mariku had only hit the other teen after he had been hit.

The tension in the air was practically visible, this is not how he wanted the start of the year to go, he sighed neither of the other two boys had said a word and didn't dare look in the others direction. Marik sighed heavily as Ryou tried to get his brother to apologise as well, but it only deepened his scowl.

Marik decided to ignore the two white hair twins for a moment to glare in the direction of his own. Why did he always have to start a fight, well even if it was Bakura who threw the first punch. Mariku still was the one who provoked him, then again Bakura shoved him first. But that was only because Ryou couldn't see over Mariku's spiked up hair. Marik pondered whose fault it was. Looking confused towards the floor. Why was his brother so good a pissing people of? it was like his magic power.

"Wrong way, sunshine," Mariku chuckled grabbing Marik by the collar of his shirt and stopping him from almost walking straight into the brick wall.

"I wasn't going!" Marik protested insignificantly, "I was looking at something…" Mariku rolled his eyes as he continued to drag his little brother down the corridor. "I can walk myself!" Marik complained trying to break his brothers strong grip on his shirt.

"You may be able to walk by yourself, it's just more fun like this!" Mariku smirked grasping his brother under his arm.

"Hey! put me down!" Marik protested flailing around in his brother's arm, he stared hopelessly at the teacher surely she would notice. She wasn't even bothered to look back! Marik moaned, "bloody hell, Mariku! Put me down!" 'great now he's humming!' Marik thought angrily as his brother started to hum happily down the corridor.

"Ow!" Marik whined straightening up off the ground, "you didn't have to drop me!" Marik complained, rubbing his head trying to flatten his ruffled hair. He could hear a snicker in the background, "it's not funny! Mar-" Marik stopped, his brother wasn't the one snickering. He stared at the white hair teen, his smirk was huge as he watched the two brothers squabble. "It's not funny!" Marik pouted quickly catching up with the teacher.

They were lead the rest of the way in silence to the office, Marik sighed as he noticed his brothers wicked grin. Nothing good was going to come out of this, he could tell. They got suspended for three days. The usual. Marik pouted, this was unfair. He had been trying to break them up, now he was in trouble? because he got hit? Soon after the principle left to call their parents.

They sat in silence the only one to speak was Ryou who was constantly apologising for it. The teacher had told him to go back to class, so he had to quickly leave. The room went silent as he closed the door. Marik stared after him, he could get annoying being so polite, but he could see himself getting closer to the nice white haired twin. He twisted anxiously in his seat waiting for the teacher to return, he knew they would just send the three of them home. Mariku was also getting shifty giving Bakura a evil smirk.

"Don't you dare start!" Marik moaned, "Isis is going to kill us already! we don't we to top it off with more bruises!" Mariku didn't respond but he did stop staring at the other teen. The white hair teen still hadn't said a word, maybe he should say something? Apologise for his brothers actions? It was the white haired teen who had actually started the fight, but still…His brother had apologised. Ryou was it?

Huh? the door was opening the white haired teen walked back in, he looked so similar to his brother Marik had to double check that Bakura hadn't snuck out. No that was defiantly Ryou, his hair was neatly combed down unlike Bakura's shaggy spiked hair. "Bakura!" Ryou rushed over to his brother, "they told me to make sure you got home." Ryou ran over to his double. Than turned to the other two in the room, "I'm Ryou!" he smiled cheerfully, "I'm not sure if you already knew, and this is my brother Bakura!" he smiled politely.

"I'm Marik," Marik decided to respond to the white haired teen, "this is Mariku, my brother," pointing over his shoulder at the buff tanned teen sitting arms crossed pouting at the wall. "I'm sorry for any inconveniences," Marik smiled turning to nudge his brother.

"He started it," Mariku grumbled, "but if I didn't beat him enough the first time, by all means I can finish it. If he wants." Mariku grumbled but smirked at the same time. It was an odd sight, but Marik was quite use to it. Bakura was going to raise out of his seat, Marik had to stop this.

"Mariku! Enough! You fought, and got nothing except a suspension! Isis is already going to kill us for getting one on the first day! let alone if you start another fight right after the first one!" Marik glared at his brother practically pushing him back into his seat before sitting down quietly as well.

"Fine," Mariku pouted, turning to give a definite glare towards Bakura and Marik before facing the wall again.

"I'm still so sorry," Marik turned to Ryou. The principle came back into the office than. Marik stared at the principle hopefully, he hadn't heard what was happening. They didn't need to be in any more trouble than they were already. He informed them that he had called their sister and that she would be expecting them at the house. He told Ryou that he didn't need to take his brother home and that he could go back to class and Bakura could leave. The four of them left the office. Ryou and Marik said goodbye to each other and set off in different directions. Mariku trudged behind Marik as they left the building and headed around the back of the school where his motorcycle was parked.

He didn't dare park it where someone could scratch it, it had to be right at the back of the school in the car park that like nobody used. "I want to drive…" Mariku declared suddenly. He chuckled darkly at his brothers surprised expression, "N-no way!" Marik protested, "last time you nearly crashed my poor baby!"

"It was my first time," Mariku chuckled, "I'm a fast learner."

"No! we already got suspended. I don't Isis think Isis would really appreciate it if we added a traffic accident on top! Now shut up and get on the back of the bike! I'm driving! and that's final!" Marik pointed to the back of his bike. Mariku pouted childishly but clambered onto the back to the bike. Marik jumped on the front and kicked up the kick stand, before speeding off to the Ishtar house. He wasn't in a rush to go face Isis's fury but, it would only get worse the longer he took. Letting her sit and stew will only make it worse for them, which he wasn't keen to let happen. So he sped home as quickly as he could. Without breaking any further rules.

He pulled slowly into the driveway and safety placed his motorcycle in the garage. He hesitated in front of the door with his brother they gave each other a stare as he twisted the door open, it was dead silent. Not good, he was prepared for yelling and screaming. Not this, he looked at Mariku uncertainly. "Should we be scared?" Marik questioned out loud.

"You should be very afraid," Marik and Mariku jumped, they were practically glued together. Marik's hands gripped tightly onto Mariku's singlet, Mariku also gripping tightly onto Marik's top. He blinked. Probably stunned, not much could scare him.

"Bloody hell Isis! You could of killed us of fright!" Marik protested letting go of his brothers shirt, getting pushed away at the same time. He still felt slightly jumpy.

"What am I going to do to you," Isis sighed, "well I haven't come up with a good punishment yet, but for now just go to your rooms," Isis sighed pointing up the stairs.

Marik blinked at her, "are you going to yell…or scream…something?" Marik questioned as Mariku headed towards his room, wasn't his brother worried that she was taking this all too well?

"what use would yelling and throwing my arms in the air be?" Isis sighed, "it obviously hasn't worked in the past. Plus I don't really want you missing any more school," Marik guessed she was right, otherwise they wouldn't be here right now. He sighed shakily as he headed to his room, she still acted to calm about it all. It was kind of scarier than when she yelled.

Maybe he was overreacting? No, something was definitely wrong about how she acted. He slowly closed his door behind him and slammed his face into the pillow. Great he had three days of suspension to go and Isis was stressing him out on the first day.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bakura moaned as he watched the time tick by Ryou wasn't home from school yet and he was bored, he still had three days left. He heard the door click open, "Ryou!" Bakura shouted, "help!"

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted worriedly, "are you ok!"

"I'm dying!" Bakura yelled back, "come quick!"

"Don't move I'm coming!" Ryou rushed into the kitchen, "Bakura? You seem fine?"

"I'm bored, save me!" Bakura moaned rolling his eyes.

"D-don't scare-scare me like that!" Ryou stammered, "and it's your own fault, you didn't have to start a fight with the Ishtar's."

"I was getting the porcupine to move for you," Bakura rolled his eyes, "so it's technically your fault."

"I didn't really mind that much," Ryou fumbled with the hem of his shirt, "but I'm moving seats, will you move with me?" Ryou begged using his puppy dog eyes.

"F-ine," Bakura growled he hated when Ryou used those eyes, his brother seemed to be nervous about something though. Bakura noticed that when he mentioned Mariku his brother seemed to jump, maybe there was something about the Egyptian teen he was scare of? Bakura stared at his brother, no that wasn't it. "Do you like porcupine?" Bakura asked bluntly. He watched as his brother jumped, "never mind, it was a stupid questi-" Bakura was cut off suddenly.

"I think so," Ryou mumbled looking at the floor, Bakura stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't expect Ryou to say that, he didn't think Ryou expected that either, "I think I like him, like him." Ryou smiled shyly, he didn't know why he liked the other teen. Something about him made him excited, like opening presents on christmas. "Do you like him?"

Bakura practically choked with laughter, "no, all yours brother," Bakura chuckled.

"What about Marik-san?" Ryou asked uncertainly, he brother wasn't one to talk about emotions and all that type stuff.

Bakura stared at his brother, while it was true he hadn't actually spoken to the kid, he was still interested in him. He shrugged, "maybe I would like to know him." Bakura admitted, he could still remember the kid's face as the air left his lungs, the moment he hit him. He saw the kids purple eyes widen and the black markings underneath them, the kid was defiantly interesting and he had a lot of gold, around his neck, arms and heavy earrings. A good thief always knew what he wanted when he saw it, "yes."

Ryou's eyes widened to double their normal size, his brother never opened up. Than his smile widened as he grabbed his brother's arm, "brother I'm so happy! You and Marik-san will be perfect together!"

"I never said about us being together!" Bakura moaned, it was true he wanted the Egyptian. He really wanted him, "I want him to be my toy, nothing else."

Ryou sighed but chased it away before it could ruin the moment, "brother, if you want Marik-san to like you, you have to be nice," he advised, "no more fighting."

"Ryou…" Bakura whined, "what if I really want to."

Ryou glared at him, even when he glared he still looked cute, "Bakura, you don't want to lose Marik-san right?"

"I don't care, I'll share," Bakura chuckled, "the other person won't be around for long and stop calling him Marik-san."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Well that was my first chapter.**

 **Edit:I** **'** **ve been informed by someone that this chapter is extremely like someone else** **'** **s story** **'** **blood is thicker** **'** **by Black-Neko-Chan. That was never my intention! but I will try to fix this problem as soon as possible! I have read that story ages ago, so it was probably in the back of my mind when I wrote mine! I** **'** **m really sorry! I will try to fix this issue as soon as possible! I have exams on Monday, but I promise to fix this! ASAP!**

 **I hoped you liked it, by the way this story may end up containing a lot of chapters. But I just wanted to let everyone know that my chapters will all be short. Only like 3,000 words each or 4,000 words. By the way sorry if I had to much random writing up the top, I just wanted to make sure I said everything I needed too. They probably wont be as long in the future, if anyone continues reading.**

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**


	2. Punishments

**So this is the second chapter in my fanfic. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of these characters.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 2

Punishments

Marik blinked dazedly as his sister called his name, "Marik! Mariku!" Isis called, what the hell did she want he was sleeping, Marik moaned as he heard his brothers footsteps get closer.

"Get up!" Mariku slurred, opening the door and rushing over and jumping on top of his brother. He bounded up and down, "get up! get up! get up!" Mariku screamed in Marik's ear.

"I'm getting up!" Mark moaned pushing his brother off, "It's not even seven!" Marik flipped out of bed chucking on a shirt, "Mariku!" Marik groaned again as his brothers wet tongue slid across the his tanned cheek. He was sure that was not a normal brother thing to do. They marched down the stairs barely able to walk in a straight line. Marik's eyes grew as he notice another man standing next to his sister, suddenly awake in a second he raced to the other man. He had a tattoo of Arabic down one side of his face and a single black pigtail at the back of his head, he wore a simple blue shirt and long dark pants, "Rishid!" Marik raced up to hug Rishid, "brother your home!" Marik hugged him and even Mariku joined in awkwardly on the overskirts of the hug.

"Nice to see you too, Marik and Mariku," Rishid smiled looking at Isis, her long black hair flowing down her back onto her traditional Egyptian robe. She worked at the museum, when they moved to japan, she was offered the job and opened a Egyptian section. That held some of the most important artefacts including the sennen items, there were 7 in total. Only 4 of them were in the museum though. The ones at the museum were the eye, scale, puzzle and key. The ring was stolen soon after arriving and most investigations on it were dropped and the Ishtar family held the necklace and rod. Marik actually had the rod in his room, hidden away so he wouldn't have to see the cursed thing.

"I just wish that when I came back you guys didn't have another suspension," Rishid sighed, he wasn't a very vocal person. But he was extremely smart, he worked as a police officer, which was funny as Marik and Mariku were thieves. Thats one reason they moved to japan, after the death of their father. Isis wanted a better start for them. She still got upset every time something about life in Egypt was brought up. Rishid had been on an undercover mission for just over two months, but he had chosen now of all times to return.

"It wasn't my fault!" Marik pouted, "I was trying to break them up."

"But, you still were in the middle of it?" Rishid raised an eyebrow, "and you got suspended?"

"Yeah…" Marik admitted.

"Well than your both to blame and both get the punishment," Isis finished off, "for the next three weeks, you two will come straight home after school and take one of these," she held up a jar filled with papers, "and you will do whatever it says to do on the paper, until you get a new one the next day. you will share the same one each day."

"Isis!" Mariku moaned, "that's not fair!"

Marik rolled his eyes at his brother, he was acting like a two year old, but he had to agree. "Isis, are you sick?" Marik questioned staring at his sister who he had expected to be yelling by now, she was still to calm. He reached up and put his hand on her forehead.

"Marik, I'm not sick," Isis sighed removing his hand away.

"Than what have you done to my sister!" Marik demanded, Mariku didn't seem all that interested in the conversation, he was staring at the bowl with wide curious violet eyes.

"Marik, stop being childish, I'm just trying a different approach," Isis sighed.

"I think you two should grab one for today, the one you pick today will last the entire time," Rishid finally spoke up, "as well as what ever you get over the next three weeks."

"That's not fair," Marik grumbled as Mariku dove his hand into the papers and pulled one out.

"We have to cook and clean for ourselves." Mariku said blandly.

"We can just eat the food in the pantry," Marik suggested.

"No." Mariku corrected, showing his brother the paper, "it says no food that they bought," he pointed at there older siblings.

"Which is all of it!" Marik groaned, "fine! I'm going to starve myself for the day!" He huffed walking back up the stairs.

"Three weeks," Mariku corrected staring at the paper, he couldn't cook either and he knew he didn't have money.

"Where are you going?" Rishid questioned Marik.

"Well if I'm not planning on eating anytime soon then I might as well go back to bed," Marik huffed closing his door, he was hungry. Did he have any money? How was he suppose to last three weeks without food.

They stood quietly, before all dispersing, Mariku decided to waste time watching television. Until that got boring so Mariku followed his brother up the stairs and barged into his bedroom, "haven't you heard of privacy?" Marik moaned.

"Yes, I just can't get the hang of it," Mariku chuckled, "let's go out."

"Where?" Marik moaned, it was still early, well technically at school it would already be at first break.

"School," Mariku said blandly, a smirk creeping onto his face. Marik smirked back, it would be better than sitting in the house all day. He nodded and followed his brother out of his room, luckily he had already gotten changed because he had been bored sitting in his room, maybe they could take someone's lunch?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik sighed, happy to finally be out of the house, he didn't like it when Isis was like this. She was creeping him out. "You couldn't of worn something less gay?" Mariku spoke suddenly, "you look like a girl with your make-up and blond hair."

Marik stared down at his outfit, his was his favourite one, "it's not gay! and you wear the same make-up and you have blond hair!" Marik protested looking at his outfit once again, it was a violet purple hoody that just didn't reach his waist, with gold chains up the top, and he had black skinny jeans.

"and the jewellery you wear…"

"You wear it to!"

"Your soft lilac eyes, flowing, platinum-blond hair,"

"You look the same!" Marik pouted.

"and that lavender mid drift hoodie you always wear with those tight pants. That out fit just screams gay-ness brother," Mariku chuckled, "if you're straight, then I'm sane."

"I like that hoodie, it suits me. My pants aren't that tight…" Marik pouted ignoring his brothers last comment. Though he had been told he looked pretty a lot and more than once thought a guy was hitting on him, did that mean he did look gay?

"But I make it look good," Mariku chuckled, "and I don't dress like that," Mariku pointed at his outfit, as black singlet and light browny cream cargo pants, and his cape. Marik did admit his brother probably looked fiercer with his hair like that. Maybe Marik should style his hair differently. "If I wanted to look gay I would dress like you. Instead I wear dark clothing the make my eyes seem darker and I spike my hair, instead of wearing some slutty hoodie to make them stand out even more. Everything about you labels gay my dear brother."

Marik glared at his brother, "I'm NOT GAY!-" Marik was going to continue but Mariku suddenly placed a finger to his lips. He looked down at what caught his brothers attention. A boy with tricolour hair was walking up, he was with a girl and some blond guy. He knew exactly what his brother was suggesting, they were going to have some fun with them. He nodded and they both jumped out of the tree starling the the other trio, Marik smirked as the girl stood in front of the tricolour boy, "hello." Marik smiled sweetly.

"Hello!" the boy with the crazy hair spoke up, probably unaware of the twins intentions, "I'm Yugi Moto! Nice to meet you!" Yugi smiled sweetly.

"We should go, the bells going to ring soon," the girl suggested.

"Leaving so soon, but we only just got here," Mariku smirked, "I'm hurt. Brother are you hurt, they want us to leave."

"Yes brother, very much," Marik faked a hurt tone. Yugi's eyes widened.

"We can stay!" he piped up, still unaware of what was happening, "can't we Anzu?" Marik wanted to laugh at the kid's innocence, it was obvious he still had no idea what was happening.

"We should go Yugi," Anzu advised dragging the boy off with her. The blond followed, suddenly they were stopped.

"Yugi-kun said he wanted to stay," Marik looked at the other girl and boy innocently. Placing an arm around the short child's shoulders. "Isn't that right Yugi-kun?"

Yugi nodded his head, still so naive. Mariku decided to join in placing a arm around his waist, "come on Yugi, we can go have lunch together," Mariku added sweetly with a murderous grin, "won't that be fun?"

"Yugi!" a sudden voice made the two glance up letting go of the boy, the other two quickly dragged him away as Marik and Mariku slowly backed away as a white haired boy came racing over with another boy almost identical sulking behind. Ryou chatted happily as he caught up with the other three, he hadn't noticed Marik and Mariku yet. They stood unsure of what to do, they weren't going to get the kids lunch now and even know Mariku had taken his wallet he was sure the kid wouldn't have much in it.

Suddenly two brown eyes caught sight of the Egyptian brothers as they started to walk of, "Marik-san? Mariku-san?" Ryou asked uncertainly as the two turned around to face the other white hair teen.

"Ryou! Bakura!" Marik said gleefully, "nice to see you! But, we were just leaving!"

"You were?" Yugi asked staring at them in disbelief. Did the kid seriously think we were going to have lunch with him and not just torment him and take his lunch?

"Yeah, you know we have stuff to do!" Marik smirked.

"Please stay!" Ryou chirped looking a Mariku who grunted and latched onto Marik's wrist. As Ryou went to grab Marik's hand to shake it. He stared at the spot where Marik's hand had just been.

"No," Mariku started to drag Marik away. Marik blinked as he was dragged away, his brothers grip hurt on his arm.

"Mariku, that hurts," Marik complained quietly, he didn't really want them to hear.

"Well you shouldn't talk to them like you're actually planning on getting to know them," Marik grumbled.

"I wasn't," Marik sighed, "can you let go?" Mariku let go of his brother's wrist and shoved him around the corner, unaware of the harsh brown eyes following the brothers actions intensely. Marik shivered lightly as he was thrown against the brick wall, Mariku placed his tanned hands on either side, while they were twins Mariku had always been stronger. Marik stared at Mariku, what was with his brother.

"You are mine," he said suddenly leaning in the nibble on the bottom of his ear, Marik shivered. He was about to complain when Mariku suddenly stepped back taking his hands of the wall, "now lets see how much that kid had." Mariku smirked holding out a small black wallet. Turning to leave Marik knew his brother was expecting him to drop what just happened and follow.

"Nice," Marik smirked staring at his brother, he had a feeling that other conversation wasn't over just yet and he kind of didn't want it to be. "Mariku, Ryou seems nice…maybe we should get to know him."

"Like friends?" Mariku chuckled darkly, "no." Mariku spun around, his stupid cape flicking Marik across the face, his face was filled with rage. But then it softened, "we never needed friends in the past." Mariku spat it out like a venomous snake, Marik was shocked at his twins tone.

"What's wrong?" Marik question, they never let anyone get between them. But something was seriously bothering his brother.

"Nothing," Mariku clutched his fist before slowly letting his arms hang limply at his side then he looked at Marik with a deranged smirk tugging at his lips. "So which one is going to be your future boyfriend?" Mariku chuckled.

"None of them you idiot!"

"Maybe not yet, but you want them," Mariku chuckled, "you want them, to hold you, kiss you and to-"

"Mariku!" Marik could tell where that was going, they looked at each other, one horrified and the other grinning maniacally. The crazy one started sing out all Marik's options of future lovers in his newly created song as Marik charged after him. They both started to run, crackling like a pair of mad men and scaring quite a few normal people just trying to mind their own business.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **So, that was my second chapter it was smaller than chapter one. Sorry about that. I felt if I kept on going to make it longer I would just end up putting a bunch of random things in it.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	3. Supermarket

**As I said again, I'm horrible at naming things. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 3

Supermarket

Marik groaned as he reached his hand into the jar, today was the last day of suspension and he was still starving, they couldn't get much with the kids wallet. Marik moaned as he pulled out the small paper and read it, "we have to go grocery shopping."

"At least you only have to do it once in the twenty four hours and once you get it over with it, it's done until after school tomorrow," Rishid entered the room.

"We will give you the list and the money all you have to do it pick it up," Isis decided to add to the conversation.

"If were technically are purchasing the food, does that mean were allowed to eat it?" Mariku piped up smirking. Isis looked at him confused.

"Yeah, the paper thing said we could eat food we buy, and technically we're buying it," Marik backed up his brother. His stomach growling at the idea if food.

"But we're paying," Isis sighed.

"But we're buying it and it never said where the money came from affected anything," Marik fought.

"You don't want us to starve? Do you?" Mariku added sweetly.

"We are the ones who are purchasing the food, correct?" Marik smiled sweetly.

"Correct brother," Mariku smirked.

"Then technically according to the paper we can only eat food we purchase, it never said we couldn't use your money to get it," Marik continued smiling at his sister. Isis rolled her eyes as Mariku and Marik smirked.

"So technically we should be allowed to eat it," Mariku smirked.

"I don't think that's how it works," Rishid sighed.

"There's nothing saying otherwise," Marik commented. Brushing his blond hair behind his ear, he could tell Isis was close to cracking, "Please." He looked at her with pleading eyes, she could never really resist them. Mariku wanted to chuckle at his brothers pettiness but he had to restrain, because he knew it meant food.

"Fine," Isis caved, "but this is just an exception, from now it it won't work. Ok?"

"Thankyou Isis, I knew you cared," Marik smiled hugging his sister, "ready to go brother?"

"Let's go," Mariku chuckled throwing on his dark purple cape. "The money?" Isis sighed and handed over a handful of money and a list of what to get. Mariku smirked as he took the money and walked out the door with Marik following close behind.

"Stick to the list! and stay out of trouble!" Isis yelled out helplessly, "they didn't hear me did they?"

"I don't think so," Rishid sighed sympathetically placing his arm around her shoulder, "they'll be fine."

"I know, I just worry," Isis sighed closing the door.

Mariku chuckled madly as he walked down the street, " What so funny?" Marik questioned.

"You're trying to convince me you're not gay, then you go and do that face," Mariku chuckled, elbowing his twin in the stomach.

"I only did it to convince her," Marik pouted, "at least we'll be able to eat more," Mariku smirked, knowing he probably already won the argument. Bitch. "Oh, look we're here!" Marik pointed to the store. "Did you want to come in?"

"Not particularly," Mariku murmured.

"Ok, stay out here. I will probably be faster by myself," Marik smirked walking into his store before his brother could complain. His brother would stand around complaining the entire time and not have any idea of where anything was, and trying to shove everything not on the list in the basket. Mariku sat on the bench outside crossing his arms.

Marik quickly whizzed around the store, quickly grabbing everything he needed, he had been forced into shopping with Isis too often not to know where everything was. He was doing great timing, he would be home in no time. Maybe Mariku would want to play video games with him, they didn't really have many and hardly played them but at least it would pass time. He stood quietly at the counter as all the items were checked through, trying to decided how to carry them all home, Isis had written on the paper that they weren't allowed to use his motorcycle and neither of them could drive a car. Well Mariku could carrier the heavier things.

Marik spaced out, "sir?" the cashier asked worriedly as Marik continued to ignore her. Maybe he could convince Mariku to carry most of it home? He was the one to get it all, so it would be the least his brother could do. "Sir," the lady at the counter said again a little louder placing a hand on his shoulder.

Marik jumped, "Bloody Hell! Don't touch me!" he screeched, than he looked at the lady behind the counter. She was shivering, a smirk crept onto his face, "sorry, I kind of blanked out." Marik rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "How much?"

"Um, $56," she added shyly. Marik quickly grabbed the groceries and paid the girl.

"Marik?" a white haired boy rushed over, "it is you! I thought I heard your voice!" Ryou smiled happily.

"Ryou?" Marik decided to make sure he had the right twin, Ryou nodded, "and you heard me?" he added sheepishly, why did someone have to hear his sudden outburst. Well someone he knew. At least it was Ryou and not Bakura, wait was Bakura here as well, "is Bakura with you? Mariku's outside."

"Yep, brother is just in the other section," Ryou explained pointing to magazine section, "I don't think he's actually looking at anything." Ryou sighed, "so your brothers outside?"

"Yeah, we had to do the shopping for Isis and I left him outside because it would take fifty times longer if he helped. He would just follow me around and bug me to get everything except the things on the list." Marik rolled his eyes, Ryou seemed nice, he couldn't see why his brother didn't like him.

"Oh," Ryou was on the verge of giggling, "he's like a big child, Bakura can be like that too that's why I had him go look at something else, while I got what we needed. I'm sorry you got suspended," Ryou apologised again.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing new," Marik laughed, it was nice just talking to Ryou. "Isis is annoyed about us missing work, but that's about it. I think she's kind of use to it by now." Marik smirked, "me and Mariku always get suspended, if it's not for one thing, it's for another."

"Same goes for Bakura," Ryou chuckled half heartedly, Marik stared at him it felt like he was leaving out an important detail, but he only really just met the guy so he wasn't going to try to get him just to open up straight way. "Anyway, is Isis your sister?" Ryou asked happily.

"Yes and Rishid is my adopted brother, he works as a police officer and Isis works at the museum," Marik smiled sweetly, "do you have any family? Wait that came out wrong! I mean except Bakura!"

"I have my father, though he's on a work trip at the moment," Ryou smiled sweetly, "my sister and mother died when I was little."

"Oh," Marik sighed he hadn't expected that.

"It's ok, where's your parents?" Ryou smiled sweetly throwing away the sadness that had been creeping onto his face, now hidden by a huge grin.

"Um, they're gone," Marik looked at Ryou hopefully, he didn't really want to go into it. "So, you live with just Bakura most of the time?"

"Yeah, its pretty nice," Ryou commented, Marik could feel how awkward it had gotten in a matter of moments. "Bakura doesn't really have any friends, but he's extremely protective of me," Ryou sighed, "I wish he would try to be nice to someone else."

"I know what you mean, me and Mariku have never had any friends, it's always just been us," Marik smiled happy with the subject change. "But I kind of like it like that, I don't think Mariku is interested in hanging out with anyone else anyway."

"Oh, I bet once he finds the right person he will be able to open up," Ryou stared at Marik.

Bakura peaked out from where he was hidden from the kids view, his brother didn't seem to be around, he must be alone. Perfect. Bakura smirked as he made his way over to the two.

"I thought I heard a girl screaming," Bakura smirked, "I see your brother's not here."

"He's outside," Marik said blandly, "and I don't sound like a girl…" Marik pouted thinking back to his earlier conversation with Mariku the other day. Did his outfit look too girly? The white haired boy was staring at him, Shit! what was he suppose to say! He stared at the dark brown eyes, they were staring back, they really shone on his pale skin and with his white hair, actually this was the first time he actually got to see the teen out of the school uniform. His eyes trailed down the teens lean figure, he wore a long blue and white horizontally striped shirt and a long black trench coat, even though it wasn't cold it suited him, and he had long jeans that buckled at his feet like he bought them and they were just too long.

"You like what you see?" Bakura's voice suddenly broke into the awkward silence, the other teen was staring at him now.

"No," Marik spat turning around with his arms crossed.

"So you were staring?" Bakura chuckled.

"In your dreams!" Marik spun around and stared the other teen in his eyes, his lilac eyes started to drift to his flat chest, NO! He made sure to keep them on his Albino's face.

"So, you're inferring I have dreams about you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow accusingly, "oh Marik."

"I don't really care what you dream about!" Marik complained, his face turning a deep red, "and frankly I don't want to know!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Bakura smirked, "but I suppose my dreams would be a bit much for your innocent ears."

"Your sick!" Marik moaned.

"I know," Bakura chuckled, "but you're just so much to mess with."

"Grrr," Marik rumbled, some words neither of the twins could understand, "asshole!" Finally a word they could understand.

"Why?" Bakura smirked, looking down at the blond teen.

"You keep twisting my words!" Marik barked, "you take everything the wrong way!"

"But that's because you make it so easy to do…" Bakura whined, "or maybe you want it like that? Oh, Marik, naughty, naughty Marik," Bakura waved his finger in the air.

"See that's what I mean!" Marik yelled, his face turning fifty times darker than before, "you keep taking everything I say and twisting it into your meaning!" Marik huffed.

"Well, stop making it so easy!" Bakura fought back childishly, the smirk not leaving his face as he leaned in closer to the other teens ear, "as I said maybe you want it to be like that?" Suddenly without warning Marik's hand flew back and went straight smack bang in Bakura's cheek sending tumbling a few steps back, his grin widened, "you even hit like a girl!" Bakura burst out laughing.

"Bakura!" Ryou intervened, "Marik, I'm sorry!" Ryou quickly bowed, even though he was British. "Marik, I was wondering what are you doing on the weekend?" Ryou asked suddenly.

"I think my sister wanted me and Mariku to do this thing for her," Marik stared at Ryou hopefully, he knew where this conversation was going and he definitely didn't want to go to their house.

"Oh, maybe we could help!" Ryou offered staring at Marik with hopeful eyes.

"We? Don't I get a say in this!" Bakura pouted.

"Come on! It's the least we can do Bakura," Ryou tried to reason.

"Oh, hey look its really fine, I can see you at school and stuff," Marik smiled awkwardly, "anyways, Ryou do you- wait never mind!" Marik decided to change his mind, he was planning on asking what Ryou thought about his outfit, but he released how gay that would make him sound.

"Go on," Ryou encouraged, Marik shook his head firmly. "Ok, so what about some time after school?"

Shit! Ryou was desperate to get him to come over! "Nah, I have to do stuff with Mariku and homework and stuff…"

"He can come to!" Ryou added excitedly, like that was what he had wanted the entire time.

"Um…No," Marik decided to just put a stop to Ryou's plans.

"What?" Ryou looked at Marik in disbelief.

"No," Marik stared him in the eyes, oh shit! He was going to cry! "it's not that we wouldn't love to! we're, um…still on punishment from the suspension with our sister and um…you know lots of school work and stuff and we only really just met and yeah," Marik rubbed his head as he continued to babble on and on excuses after excuses. Suddenly a small giggle erupted from Ryou. "Wait! What's so funny!"

"It's ok, I understand we've only really met the other day and all, I just really want to get to know you," Ryou smiled, "and your brother, but you're acting so sweet!"

"I'm not sweet!" Marik complained, "sweet sounds girly!"

"Well than it's a perfect name for you!" Bakura chuckled, "a girly name for a girly girl." He chanted.

"I'm not girly! I'm not gay! I'm not short! I'm not-" Marik stopped realising the girl at the counter was staring at him, oh shit! she probably heard their conversation! now she's going to think I'm all those things! Marik began to curse in ancient Arabic.

"Ok, Marik calm down," Bakura placed his hand on Marik's shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. Marik stared up at Bakura's eyes not seeming to be able to anything else, they seemed smoothing somehow. "I was just kidding around, ok…now go back to normal," Bakura continued to stare Marik into his soft eyes letting his hand sit on the Egyptian teens back, Marik flinched as Bakura's hand touched a certain spot on his back. Bakura made himself feel sick, why did he care so much for this other teen the only other person he would treat like this was Ryou, but why was he so concerned about Marik, suddenly he flinched again, remembering his hand on Marik's back. Bakura quickly moved it away from the spot but still kept it on the other boy, "look ok, I don't want you to be pissed and create a giant scene every time we talk, it's just what I do, now please go back to normal and stop whining like a little girl who didn't get a pony for christmas."

Marik smirked slightly, that was the Bakura he knew. Or kind of knew. He continued to stare at the other teen, unable to do anything else suddenly a tight hand pulled him back and he blinked up at the other Egyptian teen, "Mariku?" Marik looked at his brother in confusion, "Oh shit! the shopping!"

"Yeah, I got bored waiting outside sunshine, now come on!" Mariku hissed, latching into Marik's shoulder with one powerful hand and the other grabbing all the bags. "We're going!"

"I could drive you back!" Ryou offered seeing the pile of groceries stacked in his crushes arms. Mariku shot him a death glare before leaving the store with Marik in pull, still looking confused.

"What do you fucking think you were doing!" Mariku roared once around the corner, "why were you so close with that fucking rabbit!"

"Mariku! It wasn't like that!" Marik protested, "I got angry and he was just trying to calm me down! That's it!"

"Oh, so it wasn't your little boy crush then?" Mariku snarled, his voice filled with hate.

"I told you I'm not gay!" Marik protested.

"And I'm sane!" Mariku said a little calmer.

"Well than I'm crazy," Marik smirked slightly.

"Hmph, oh! ok crazy master," Mariku chuckled, "want to go rip of their heads?"

"Only if you do one too," Marik smirked at his brother.

"Sure, which one did you want the asshole or the innocent," Mariku questioned.

"I think I'll have the asshole, it'll just make it all the better," Marik nudged him brother, and they both started to laugh like crazy, he swore people were going to start thinking there was something seriously wrong with them as they ran down the street. Their laughter finally slowly down until it was non-existent, but they couldn't get the smirks off their faces. "I'm sorry if I took too long in the store." Marik decided to apologise as he turned up their street.

"It's alright," Mariku smirked, "I kind of over reacted, didn't I?"

"No, not at all," Marik said sarcastically, "perfect reaction!" shaking his ams in the air.

"Good! Your home!" Isis rushed to the door to check them over, "what took you so long! I was worried sick!"

"I told you they'd be fine," Rishid joined them at the crowded doorway.

"We just ran into some kids from school at the store," Marik avoided the fact that one of the kids was the reason they were suspended.

"Yeah, just ' _some kids_ ' " Mariku chuckled walking up the stairs taking one of the apples they just picked up. Isis looked at Marik, with wide eyes. He knew what she was thinking, that they were either just an excuse or they were like a girlfriend.

Marik rolled his eyes, "they were just some kids from school," Marik sighed, "nothing less, nothing more," Marik placed down the groceries and took an apple as well and started to head up to his room, maybe I should go see Mariku now? We could play video games or just sit around, we have school tomorrow so it would be our last free day and I can't let my grades slip, Isis would kill me!

Marik sighed walking to his brother's door, he raised his hand to knock, "it's open," came a voice so much like his but deeper, he twisted the door handle and opened the door, "hello brother, what brings you to my domain?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play a game or you know just hang out," Marik asked awkwardly, it felt weird such a normal sentence, but it was one he wasn't accustomed to.

"Hang out?" Mariku pondered, "sure…" he patted the other end of his bed. Marik's smirk grew as he made his way over to his brothers bed dodging broken glass and items he couldn't really name all that well. "Well, let's hang out," Mariku chuckled.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Hope you liked it and it wasn't too bad** **…** **or boring. By the way I** **'** **m just posting a couple chapters to begin with, just to get the story started a bit more. Otherwise I will try to keep up with posting regularly. Sorry if anyone thinks I** **'** **m moving this story to fast.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	4. Friendship issues

**So this is chapter 4. I hope who ever reads it likes it.**

 **~EDIT~ Thank-you Stephiel9816 ~ I** **'** **m glad you liked my first three chapters and I hope the rest of the story doesn't let you down!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 4

Friendship issues

"Why do you keep staring at him?" Mariku spoke up suddenly releasing his brother's gaze on Bakura once again, he had been staring at him since he got back from suspension three days ago. Bakura had moved a seat in front of him and to the left. Probably Ryou's idea.

"I-I'm not staring!" the other teen protested blushing a shade darker before glaring back at his brother with a deadly gaze.

"You're blushing," Mariku pointed out, "you been staring at him for three days, wasn't the purple cheek enough for you? do you want me to get him for you?" Mariku pondered, "Marik?"

"N-no" Marik's stumbled over his words eyeing the white hair teen in question holding onto the cheek the bruise had settled on a few days back, you couldn't even tell it happened now, but still. He had been staring, but he wasn't going to admit it, "I wasn't staring!" he sighed rolling his eyes back to Bakura. Though it was still bugging him all those girls hanging around like a personal fan-club. "why don't you bother someone else for a change."

"Well the last time I did that we go suspended," Mariku sighed, his brother wouldn't start anything if the teacher returned in fear of another suspension, which didn't usually bother him, but Isis was still on the last times punishment. His brothers face suddenly turned back into his deadly smirk, leaning right next to his younger brother, "plus you're more fun…" he whispered into Marik's ear.

Marik shuddered as his brothers warm breath ran down his neck before it was completely gone. He blinked, 'what happened. Why did he retract so fast?' Marik wondered. "Hey you! the asshole rabbit!" Mariku called out before Marik had even realised he had stood up, also solving the problem of why he had retracted so fast. Marik sighed shakily as Bakura's group of fangirls all glared at the insult thrown at their object of affection, along with a pair of chocolate eye.

"Didn't get beat up enough the first time? huh?" Bakura smirked with a swift motion was out of his seat and standing in front of the Egyptian teen.

"Ah, ha…I don't want you, you see it was my dearest brother is the one who wanted your attention," Mariku smirked back pointing to the seat next to him before realising his brother slinking out of it towards the door. "Where do you think your going? Brother dearest?" Mariku chuckled grabbing at the hem of his brothers shirt.

"Let go, Mariku!" Marik turned around gruffly tugging at his shirt like a tug a war game, "bloody hell!" Marik screamed quietly as his shirt tore, "Isis is going to kill me!" Marik stared down at his torn blue jacket hopelessly, not that it wasn't bad enough already. Bakura was staring at him with a lazy smirk now, 'What was he meant to say!' Marik thought panicky. "I didn't want him!" Marik protested pointing at Bakura accusingly.

Bakura stared at the Egyptian teen in amusement, "well now you've just hurt my feeling," Bakura pretended to act hurt.

"Yeah right," Marik rolled his eyes, "I'm going to the office to fix my shirt." Quickly jumping topic and leaping out of his seat towards the door. He dared a glance behind him at the teens, Bakura was still staring at him. Wait could he see his back! how much of his shirt ripped! Marik panicked suddenly manoeuvring his way around the door frame.

Bakura smirked at the kids sudden freak out of the door before returning back to his seat as the teacher returned to the classroom, "Mariku!" the teacher yelled.

"What!" Mariku grumbled back, "I haven't done anything yet!"

The teacher glared at him walking closer, "why did your brother leave in such a huff?" she inquired bitterly. Mariku rolled his eyes it was obvious she thought he was the cause.

"I didn't do anything," he grumbled turning away from the teacher.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik walked calmly back into the classroom, he was in his sports gear. The lesson was almost over now.

"Sorry Miss, I ripped my clothing. I had to change." Marik prayed the teacher wouldn't look to deeply into it, he only just got of suspension. Mariku smirked at his brothers lame excuse before returning his gaze to Bakura, it was his fault. He didn't like him talking to his brother. Marik was his and his alone. No one would steal him away, but then again he had been the one to call Bakura over.

Marik walked up away from the teacher as she sighed sending him back to his seat, he eyed his brother curiously. Mariku was staring at the white haired teenage boys now, "what's wrong brother?" Marik piped up with a sickly sweet tone, breaking Mariku's chain of thoughts, "I thought you said I was the one who wanted them, not the other way around."

He glared down at the teen with the same sandy blond hair, nicely combed down, "Nothing," he shrugged. Before his grin grew wider and more evil, Marik swallowed nervously. He looked mad, not the usual funny carefree grin.

Marik blinked up at his brother with bright violet eyes, the sandy haired teen sighed before getting back to pondering how school would be different this year. This was the first time the school put him in the same class as his brother since they started high school. Though his brother was acting weird, it was obvious he didn't like the pale twins. But he was staring at them. Why?

The bell rang shrilling through the school building as children piled out of the classrooms for break. Marik wasn't really planning on leaving the room, but his brother dragged him out. "Mariku! You already ripped one of my outfits today!" Marik pouted childishly, trying to hide the fact he was scared to be alone with his brother at the moment and at the moment it seemed to be leaning that way. He swallowed nervously as he was thrown into the boys restroom.

"Get out!" Mariku ordered some boys washing there hands, he knew them. The one on the right had white hair, neatly combed down and soft brown eyes, while the other boy was a bit shorter, his hair was really unusual but, somehow he made it work. It was in three black spikes outlined in a pinkish red colour, with blond spikes at the front. He said it was natural. Marik wasn't sure if that was true though.

"Hey Yugi! and Ryou!" Marik smiled trying to start a conversation with them, hopefully he could postpone what his brother was so mad about until he had calmed down a bit. It was hard to smiled with his brothers tight grip on the back of his shirt.

"H-hey Marik and Mariku?" Ryou piped up a bit shakily. "Is everything alright?" Ryou questioned avoiding Mariku's deadly look as he clutched Marik tighter.

"It's fine," he gritted through clenched teeth, "now get the hell out." He growled pointing to the door.

"Hey Mariku don't be rude, Ryou, Yugi…Um," Marik tried to think on the spot, "Yugi, um do you have the work I missed?" Marik asked hopefully, he didn't really care about the work. Just starting the conversation.

"Yep!" Yugi smiled coming closer oblivious to Mariku's deadly glare, sometimes that kid was just too innocent.

"I said leave!" Mariku whacked the boy in the chest sending him flying across the bathroom.

Ryou rushed over to Yugi avoiding Mariku's gaze once again. "Mariku!" Marik bursted out trying to shake out of his brothers grip to go over to Yugi, he had always thought Yugi to be a good kid to pick on, but right now he just wanted to see if he was ok. It was his fault Mariku hit him. "Let go!" Marik demanded, his brother seemed more furious that Marik wanted to ditch him for the other teens. "You should probably leave," Marik sighed looking at Ryou and Yugi.

"W-what?" Ryou said uncertainly.

"Go, I just need to have a friendly discussion with my brother," Marik tried to explain calmly as Mariku gripped his shirt tighter, "I'll see you afterwards?" Marik suggested, "we could have lunch together."

"Um, sure?" Ryou smiled uncertainly, "we sit outside the classroom." Ryou smiled quickly helping Yugi out of the bathroom. Marik smiled as he felt his brother's grip grow tighter on his shirt. What did he do!? He seemed angrier all of a sudden! he had gotten the other teens out like he wanted? what was his problem?

The door swung shut and Marik was alone with his twin, Mariku quickly grasped Marik's wrist, holding them above his head and slammed him onto the wall, "Ow! Mariku! You're hurting me!" Marik groaned trying to escape his brothers tight grip.

"Don't sit with Ryou and his little friendship group!" Mariku growled pulling him forward to before throwing him back onto the wall.

"Is that what this is about? Me not spending all my precious time with you? Grow up Mariku!" Marik whined, rolling his eyes "and your making my back hurt! let go!" is that why Mariku acting like this, yes we were always together, but it doesn't mean I can't sit with whomever I please.

"Marik," Mariku smothered, running his hand lovingly down his brother's cheek, feeling Marik shiver, "you are mine, no one else's. Don't shiver I would never hurt you," Mariku breathed into Marik's ear.

"I'm not scared!" Marik protested, "and I can hang out with anyone I want! Mariku! stop being stupid!"

"Marik, what do you want out of them, Friendship?" Mariku rolled his eyes, but his tone was serious.

"Maybe…" Marik admitted looking away from his brother's gaze. This was stupid, maybe he did want a friend, instead of just having a whole bunch of people who you can twist and get what you want. "It wouldn't be the end of the world."

"Look at me!" Mariku grabbed Marik's chin and forcefully made him look, his brothers face looked more like deranged mental patient. His grin now filled with fury "Friends?! Marik! Dear, dear Marik, Friends are a useless attempt for power. We don't need them to be powerful, as long as we are together nothing can stop us. We will never need anything or anyone else," Mariku patted down his cheek again, "these people are worthless, things…we do not need them, we are better. So we don't need them."

"Maybe I wanted them," Marik shivered as his brother leant in closer, he could feel his brothers hot breath run down his back.

"Marik, Marik, Marik," Mariku chuckled softly, "you are mine, I'm not sharing with anyone. You are my twin, my other half, we are one."

"That's stupi-" Marik got cut off, "Ouch!" Mariku upper cutted straight into Marik's gut, pushing him to the wall more, Marik groaned as pain spread through his body. He really just wanted to sink to the ground and clutch his stomach, but his brother was still holding him up.

"I'm not sharing," Mariku leant in and licked his ear before he started to bite the bottom of it playfully, "you are mine," he pulled away for a moment to whisper into Marik's ear. He was about to bite his ear again when the door swung open, Mariku spun around angrily who was interrupting them! Marik fell to the ground, quickly skidding to the door without checking who his saviour was, it's not that he was scared of his brother. He was just too close for his likings, it was not a normal brother thing to bit the bottom of your brothers ear. Well at least he didn't think it was normal.

He hung his head lowly as he skidded away, hopefully the kid who saved him didn't know who he was or couldn't recognise him.

Mariku watched angrily as his little brother gave him the slip, he stared at the kid who dared to interrupt them. He would have to beat up the kid for interrupting them, he decided to look at the kid who had walked in so rudely. He had long white hair and pale skin, harsh dark brown eyes with a bloody tinge. The teen stood there for a moment staring after the other teen with a smirk on his face before leaving the washroom without actually doing anything. Bakura. Mariku growled.

Bakura followed the other tanned teen smugly, he wanted to laugh as Marik hid his face from the world, like it would be any use. Only two students in the school had tanned skin with blond hair like that and with all the jewellery and the other one was still in the bathroom looking stunned and angry. It had to be Marik.

He was straightening his uniform like mad, before clutching his stomach as he went to sit down.

To Bakura's disappointment Marik sat down with Ryou's little group of friends. Bakura sighed walking closer to the group, usually he would sit in the classroom or off to the side. Marik quickly sat down with a polite greeting, "I'm Marik, nice to meet you," he said hurriedly.

Ryou smiled politely at Marik, "Marik-san! I wasn't sure if you would come!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Marik asked curiously. No one else in the group seem too happy to see he was here.

"Um, because…" Ryou didn't want to finish the sentence.

Marik decided to nod turning to the others in the group. "Hello Yugi…and" he stared at the other teen next to Yugi, he had the same crazy tricoloured hair with extra blond spikes going up the giant black spikes. Somehow it would look ridiculous on anyone else, but it kind of suited them. The boy was only a bit taller then Yugi and had a much more serious facial features.

"Oh! Thats Yami!" Ryou finally piped up, "that's Jounouchi," he pointed a a boy with blond hair, he remembered him from the other day. Than Ryou's finger pointed at a boy with brown hair, "thats Honda, and Anzu" he pointed towards the girl with brown hair, the one from the other day too. "That's Miho," Ryou continued as he pointed to the only other girl in the group, she had purple hair in a pigtail, "and finally that's Otogi," Ryou smiled pointing to the last person in the group, he had black hair and dice hanging from his ears.

"Nice to meet you, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Miho and Otogi?" Marik said uncertainly, he was going to add san at the end, but decided against it. He glance up as the other white haired teen arrived and to his surprise sat on the outside of the group. Marik stared at him interestedly, he liked the mean white haired teen. Even if he hadn't actually had a proper conversation with him yet. He found himself trying to let him into the circle, but he could tell Bakura wasn't going to join the little friendship parade anytime soon, and to be honest Marik was getting sick of all the friendly banter.

He slowly slid over bit by bit away from Ryou and his friends and sat up against the wall next to the other teen. He dared a glance at the white haired teen, his eyes were a harsh brown colour, but it suited him. The lights shone down on his pale skin, why was he so pale? Marik stared at the teen, he was very lanky, but he knew from experience he could be very strong. Suddenly a chuckle broke his chain of thought.

"Like what you see?Again?" Bakura chuckled darkly with a grin spread across is pale face, his white hair still messed around like he didn't even bother to do it in the morning. No now wasn't the time to be thinking that!

"No, I was just wondering why you weren't sitting with everyone," Marik pouted trying not to look at the pale teen.

Bakura looked over at the little friendship group, "I wouldn't survive the lunch break with all that friendship suffocating me."

"Oh…" Marik sighed, it was true. Friendship was practically radiating of the little group, but he could still see himself sitting with them. Sometimes.

"What were you doing with your brother in the bathroom," Bakura asked blandly.

"What!?" Shit! He knows! wait how?, "I was in the cafeteria, getting food." Marik decided to lie and see if he could get away with it. He crossed his fingers, but his hopes were smashed when Bakura spoke next.

"It didn't look that way when I walked in," Bakura smirked, "now if you're gay, that fine…but with your brother, Marik, Marik…" Bakura taunted.

Marik's face fell, "I'm not gay!" he protested quietly hoping no one was listening, "a-and we weren't doing anything. It was nothing, just a simple conversation."

Bakura chuckled darkly, "If that was a simple conversation, I can't wait to see what would happen in a complicated one. Maybe we should have one right now?"

"What is that suppose to mean!" Marik grumbled. Than was cut off as Mariku walked past, his expression was blank, he didn't say or do anything. Marik stared at him worriedly, he knew his brother was just being stupid, but it still made him feel wrong sitting with Bakura. His brother entered the classroom, should he follow? He was about to stand up to follow his brother into the classroom when a pale hand shot out and dragged him back down.

"Don't bother," Bakura purred, "he's just being bitchy, he'll get over whatever is wrong with him."

"Bakura!" Marik moaned, why was it that the albino boy didn't want him to leave. "Why don't you go," Marik pouted trying to stand again.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Bakura chuckled jiggling something in his hand, Marik turned around ready to ask why when he noticed in the albino boys hand were his keys. The keys to his precious motorcycle, he patted down his pocket, they were gone.

"Hey! Give those back!" Marik grumbled, he didn't need this. He glared at the other teen with a defiant look, as he tried to reach for the keys, but the other boy was still taller than him. He grumbled something in Arabic under his breath as the white haired teens smirk widened.

"If I just gave them to you what thief would I be?" Bakura chuckled.

"Thief?" Marik asked a little curiously.

"You're in the presence of the great thief king himself," Bakura chuckled, but Marik could tell he was proud of his title.

"Thief king? I've heard of him, I've got to say I'm a little disappointed," Marik chuckled grinning his own devious smirk, "I expected more from the so called 'thief king' " Marik mocked, "I could do better."

"Yet, I'm the one with your keys," Bakura raised an eyebrow, "and is that a challenge."

Marik stared at his keys, he had almost forgotten, "I don't have time for this, no this is not a challenge. Just give me my keys, so I can go!" Marik grumbled.

"No, you wanted to leave…" Bakura smirked, "haven't had enough with your psycho brother yet, but I don't think you need to keys to finish," Bakura added suggestively. "Unless, you wanted to finish your conversation with me?" Bakura chuckled at the shock on the Egyptians face.

"I'm NOT GAY!" Marik protested, "just give me my keys!" Marik protested quietly, he still didn't want anyone else hearing. "and Mariku's not psycho, he's um…" Marik didn't really know how to describe his brother, "you know what fuck you! I don't need to explain myself to you," Marik spat.

"Marik, well aren't we moving fast," Bakura chuckled suggestively, "but ok, if you really want to. We should go somewhere more private." Bakura grinned.

"You're sick, you know that!" Marik moaned, "and I am not gay, sorry if you have some boy crush on me, but I'm not gay."

Bakura chuckled, "neither am I, but you were the one who made the suggestion," Bakura winked at Marik, "but if I wanted to have you all I would have to do is snap my fingers and you would come running."

"No, you'll be the one to come running," Marik growled.

"Oh, but you do want me?" Bakura chuckled.

"Screw you," Marik crossed his arms, "ouch!" he turned to look what hit him, his keys were on the ground.

"Come on sunshine, I would love to screw you, but lunch is over," Bakura chuckled walking into the classroom, Marik stared at him unsure to follow or not. Of course he had to go to class but still, he lost that fight. He knew he did, but he defiantly wasn't gay! Marik walked in gruffly, heading towards his brother, violet orbs burning holes into the ground as he walked.

Mariku practically ignored him, he didn't want to end like this, he looked at Bakura longingly. He wished he had a better understanding of his twin, and his feelings towards the Albino. He knew he liked him, but as a friend. He wasn't gay after all, but his brother didn't. Maybe he should just give up and stay with Mariku.

Mariku was staring at his brother with a deadly gaze, slowly gripping his pen tighter with each passing second Marik continued to stare at the Albino twin. Suddenly he blinked as black ink splattered all over his book, through his hair, dripping of his face and all over Marik's back. Mariku resisted a chuckled as he picked up his brother by the collar, "Miss, can we go get cleaned up?" Mariku called out practically leaving the classroom before the teacher could respond, Marik stared blankly as the classroom slowly disappeared from view, he could feel Bakura's gaze as Mariku dragged him out, but he felt to stunned to actually do anything.

"Mariku?" he said uncertainly, his brother pointed to his back and for the first time looked at Marik, Marik's violet eyes grew as he realised the black ink covering his brother tanned skin, he slowly moved his hand to his back and fell the cold wet liquid run onto his hand. He shivered as he looked at his now black hand. Than suddenly dug his heels into the concrete. Mariku paused for a moment before letting his brother go, Marik stumbled forward before latching onto Mariku's arm as he turned to leave. "Mariku, I need to talk to you."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **NEXT CHAPTER! Hoped you liked this one, Mariku isn't pleased about Marik talking with other kids and trying to make friends. Also if anyone knows how to properly write upper cutted, that would be muchly appreciated.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	5. Contests

**This is chapter 5. It focuses more on just Bakura and Marik.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 5

Contests

Mariku grunted, but stopped walking anyway. "Mariku…" Marik began still unsure of what to say, "you know Bakura means nothing to me, I would kill him if he ever hurt you. Without a second thought, you mean everything to me." Marik stared at his brother hopefully.

"That could be arranged," Mariku chuckled his deadly grin returned, Marik sighed. To anyone else it would seem like he was a mental case, but Marik knew it was Mariku.

"Mariku, I won't sit with them tomorrow if it makes you uncomfortable, but please let me hang out with them?" Marik asked uncertainly, "you could too?"

"Hmph," Mariku grunted, "you are mine, not theirs?"

"Mariku, I'm your twin…I'm not going anywhere without my other half," Marik smirked, "come on, don't make me sit with all the friendship loving goons, by myself."

Mariku smirked, Marik was still his, "alright…" he agreed reluctantly. At least he could make sure Bakura didn't touch his precious Marik. He stared at his brother, violet eyes mirroring his own.

"Thank-you Mariku," Marik smiled, "but just so you know, no killing anyone unless they did something," Marik joked nudging his brother as he continued down the corridor.

"B-but Marik," Mariku chuckled acting like a four year old child, "not even one…" he chuckled. Nudging Marik in the stomach, "sorry!" he quickly apologised seeing his brother cringe in pain.

"Not even one," Marik mirrored his brothers cheeky smirk. "Come on, let's get this ink of us," Marik suggested. Mariku didn't say anything but nodded to let Marik know that he had heard.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou's little friendship gang apparently had better things to do the next day, so it was just Marik, Mariku, Bakura and Ryou. Marik sat between Bakura and Mariku, he felt like he was being torn between the two, while Ryou seemed overly interested in his brother. "So, Ryou…" Marik decided to start a conversation, "where is everyone today?"

"Oh," Ryou sighed, "Anzu and Miho are out helping at a nursing home, Otogi, Jounouchi, and Honda are on detention for drawing on the teacher's notes and Yugi and Yami I think are sick," Ryou sighed. Marik could feel the awkward silence settling back in, he was about to say something else but instead Ryou did. He blinked blankly at the pale boy, his calm brown eyes staring directly at Mariku as he asked the question "does your hair naturally grow like that?"

Mariku blinked he seemed almost as surprised as Marik that he was the one being asked the question, Bakura chuckled. He knew his brother had a thing for the crazy twin, but it was still funny watching him trying to start a conversation with him, but from the way things looked at the moment, his brother had no chance with Marik in the picture.

Bakura's eyes narrowed on Marik, his tan skin, and platinum blond hair flowing neatly combed over his shoulders, some random black marking under his eyes that Bakura couldn't really put a name to, and all that gold. He had a choker, and arm bands and two heavy gold earrings. It was surprising the school hadn't made him take it off. He wanted this teen, all good thieves knew what they wanted and he wanted this kid.

Bakura growled as Mariku finally responded, reminding him of the thing in-between him and his precious Marik, Marik would be his. "no." Mariku responded blandly than it was completely quiet, Ryou stared at the teen, Marik felt bad as he watched the hopeful happy expression wash of his face, but then it was back as he smiled gleefully. Was it a disguise?

"Um, he has to style it into spikes every day or so…" Marik tried to hold the conversation, "other wise it would look like mine." Marik chuckled trying to lighten the mood, Bakura was staring at him and he couldn't figure out why, Mariku was having a staring match to the death with the wall and Ryou was staring at Mariku wanting the other teen to respond.

"I think I would prefer you over him," Bakura chuckled, "even though it might be nice to have two."

"Bakura!" Marik stammered, he could kill himself as he felt his cheeks grow fifty times darker.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he was only joking," Ryou nudged his brother.

"Yeah, whatever," Bakura rolled his eyes, he was still smirking. Bakura sighed, he wasn't joking, not really. He wanted this Egyptian teen and he was never the patient type. Marik stared at him, he didn't sound like he meant that. Marik stared at his brother, expecting for him to react in someway. But he was still death staring the wall like the universe depended on it. "Marik?" Bakura spoke suddenly, "we never finished our yesterday plans?" Bakura chuckled as Mariku looked at his brother accusingly.

"Screw you!" Marik crossed his arms and turned to face anywhere but the pale twin.

"Wasn't that the plan?" Bakura chuckled, Marik glared at him. He could feel his face turning a deeper red if that was even possible, he doubted it.

"Oh, shut up!" Marik snapped, "not everyone's obsessed with the almighty thief king!" Marik wanted to change topic so bad, he could tell his brothers anger was getting the better of him.

"So, are you saying," Bakura chuckled letting a big thin grin creep onto this face, "if I'm such a great thief I should just steal you than?" Bakura chuckled, "oh, Marik…you could of just said…"

"What! Where the hell did you get that stupid idea from!" Marik protested, "and I already told you I wasn't gay! REMEMBER!" Marik spat.

"You don't have to be, I'm not remember," Bakura chuckled, "doesn't mean we can't?"

"Oh shut up!" Marik hissed, "Ryou do you have the work from yesterday, when I left the classroom."

Ryou nodded, he looked to nervous to do anything else. He quickly dived into his bag to get the work. "Come on, don't be like that," Bakura rolled his eyes, "I was kidding ok," Bakura was disgusted with how he apologised, he never apologised and the other day he gave back his keys. Marik was hazardous to his name, as thief king. Bakura looked at the Egyptian, but he seemed all so worth it. He loved how flustered the kid got when he picked on him, and how tough he tried to sound. Bakura sighed, the kid seemed confused now. He often seemed confused.

Marik stared blankly at the floor, he didn't want to seem like all he needed was a simple weird I'm sorry every time Bakura did something to tick him off, plus he could tell it was bound to happen many more times. Maybe he would let it slide this time, if it meant getting Bakura to stop staring at him like that, "fine." he spat, turning to Ryou who handed him the notes. He quickly got his phone out and took photos, he probably wouldn't bother copying it into his book, but at least it had made Bakura stop staring.

"Can I have your number?" Marik blinked as he stared at the white haired teen, he wanted his number? Bakura was staring dead straight at him phone.

"Um, ok…" Marik responded reluctantly, "Ryou would you like to exchange numbers to?" Marik offered the other white hair teen who nodded firmly. He could hear Mariku grumbling something Arabic, but he would worry about that later. He handed his phone to Ryou to copy out his number, somehow he didn't like the thought of giving his number to Bakura. The so called thief king would probably steal his phone, "you can get it off Ryou's phone," Marik pointed at Bakura.

"What don't trust me with yours?" Bakura chuckled, "scared I might take it?"

"No, I just don't want cuties," Marik smirked.

"Are you implying I have cuties?" Bakura laughed darkly, he leant in close, too close for Marik's liking. He poked his cheek, Marik shivered as he felt the other teens hot breath run down his neck, "now you do to," he chuckled pulling away, "can I get the number of your phone now?"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Marik wanted to punch the other teen, "no." He decided just saying no to the childish teen would be a better option than getting all flustered.

"Why not!" Bakura whined like a child, "we both have cuties now! Why does Ryou get to do it and not me!"

Marik had to restrain for laughing and destroying the only bit of authority he had, "because Ryou isn't acting like a big baby about it," Marik poked out his tongue as Ryou handed his phone back.

"Here Bakura," Ryou passed his phone to his brother who muttered something but no one could hear it, he put the phone number in and than stood up, "Bakura?" Ryou stared up at his brother with wide brown eyes.

"I'll be back, just have to take care of something," Bakura smiled.

"You're not going to hurt someone? Are you?" Ryou asked worriedly, it would be a weird question to ask anyone else, but it was a completely reasonably question to ask his brother.

Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes. His brother while practically looking identical, was so opposite in personality. He was so soft, "No, Ryou…" he turned and left before Ryou could ask anything else.

Marik stared after him, then his eyes widened, "Bakura!" Marik screeched, "you better bloody well give back my phone!" Marik yelled jumping out of his seat to chase Bakura, leaving Ryou and Mariku alone.

Bakura chuckled darkly as the Egyptian teen chased after him, "I told you so." Bakura grinned.

"What?!" Marik panted as he finally caught the Albino boy.

"I told you that you would come running," Bakura smirked, handing Marik back his phone. Marik groaned as he realised, Bakura had changed all of his contact names.

"I didn't come running after you! I wanted my phone!" Marik protested groaning as he looked through the messed up contacts.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself," Bakura chuckled, "I'm the one being chased."

"What ever," Marik sighed, seeing he was already going to lose this fight, "just fix my contacts!"

"I can't, how can I?" Bakura chuckled as Marik tried to sound tough but he had a jokey tone still, "I didn't memorise your contacts before I changed them…you'll just have to figure it out for yourself." Bakura shrugged.

Marik growled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, he would have to deal with that later. "Your really childish, you know that." Marik said through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm just so brilliant that you can't comprehend how brilliant I truly am," Bakura smirked.

"Yeah right!" Marik protested, "I could beat you in any thinking involved test."

"Is that a challenge?" Bakura pondered, he never liked to turn down a challenge and if he wins he could get something from Marik, "I accept!" Bakura declared joyfully.

"What! NO! no bloody way am I going to challenge you!" Marik protested.

"Scared you'll lose?" Bakura smirked staring down at the slightly shorter boy.

"No," Marik sighed. He was sure he would beat him, the pale teen would lose.

"Ok, then it's settled," Bakura grabbed out his phone, Marik stared at it. "Ok, so we have 25 minutes left of lunch. I know for a fact the the year eights had a math test last week, so they have spares probably. We will both complete them in the library and have the someone mark them," Bakura smirked.

"Hey I never actually agreed!" Marik protested it seemed like Bakura had almost completely forgotten his presence. "And I won't remember what math I did in year eight!" Marik pouted.

"Well if you're so confident you'll win, why not?" Bakura smirked.

"Well, I guess if it'll shut you up…but on one condition, give me your phone for a moment," Marik requested.

"Sure, if you win. I'll let you see my phone, but if I win…" Bakura smirked, Marik rolled his eyes it was obvious Bakura had something in mind. He wished he would just spit it out. "you will come over to my house today," Bakura smirked, "and walk me to school tomorrow." Bakura admitted it sounded silly, but he wanted the Egyptian and the only way he was going to do that was if he got him away from Mariku.

"That's two things!" Marik pointed out, "and why would you want that anyway?!" Marik asked a little curiously, he never thought Bakura would one of those people.

"Well, does that mean you think your going to lose?" Bakura taunted, "and if you're going to be a baby about it you can have something else as well." Bakura sighed leaning on his hip, "Come on we don't have all day!"

"Um, fine," Marik pouted, "I want um…something."

"Wow, something!" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I'll decide when I win," Marik huffed heading towards the library.

"When? Cocky aren't we?" Bakura chuckled, "you'll be lucky if you beat the great thief king," Bakura smirked.

"Oh, shut up before I change my mind!" Marik huffed, as Bakura began to follow him, "look who's chasing after who now." Marik pouted staring back at Bakura.

"Chasing…not walking," Bakura corrected, "I'm walking."

"Whatever!" Marik huffed speeding faster towards the library. Bakura rolled his eyes but followed anyway. Marik had so many mood swings, it was hard to tell what was coming. Marik burst into the library and walked up the librarian, "No calculators."

Bakura nodded, "Miss, do you have any year eight math tests from last week," Marik smiled sweetly, he recognised her from class. She must be helping out at the library.

"I think we might?" the girl stared at the boys in confusion shaking her blue hair out of her face.

"You see we have a competition, you may supervise it if you want," Marik winked at the girl, "please." Marik smiled sweetly.

"Um…" the girl flushed a deep red, "s-sure, by the way my name is Kaito."

"Thank-you Katio-kun," Marik smiled making the girls blush deepen.

She handed the two the papers from the desk and followed them to a quiet part in the library to observe the test. Bakura didn't like the way she looked at Marik. Katio watched as they took the test, then called when the twenty minutes was up. "Um, do you want me to get one of the library teachers to mark it?" she offered helpfully, looking a Marik.

"Do any of them know math?" Bakura growled.

"Um, yes…" Katio had almost completely forgotten Bakura was there, "Marik-san, can I call you Marik-kun?" Katio asked hopefully heading to the front desk.

"Sure Katio-kun," Marik smiled sweetly, he could tell Bakura felt uncomfortable, so he decided to continue. "Katio-kun, can we swap numbers?" Marik suggested.

"Um, um…yeah!" the poor girl's face lit up, Marik didn't care about her, but it was bugging Bakura and that he had a feeling didn't happen a lot.

They quickly exchanged numbers, "we're here!" Bakura announced with fake enthusiasm, waving his pale hands in the air, the girl gulped as she looked into the other boys face, it was Bakura Touzoku. He was someone to be feared. She quickly gave Marik a smile before going behind the desks with the papers. 'Why was someone like Marik-kun hanging around with Bakura-san?' the girl wondered. The bell rang as the girl came running back with the papers. "Marik-kun, you're in my class right?" Katio asked suddenly giving them their papers.

"Yes," Marik replied checking his paper, 23/30. Still pretty good, saying he had to remember the formulas from year eight. He didn't have time to notice as the girl's eyes lit up and latched onto his arm.

"Can I walk to class with you!" Katio cheered.

"Um, sure," Marik didn't really want this annoying girl, but at the moment she was bugging Bakura and he liked that.

Bakura's smirk widened, "27 out of 30! I win!" Bakura announced. He knew he would win, he had watched Ryou help some year 8's study and so he practically knew everything, but he wasn't going to tell Marik that.

"What!" Marik leant over, it was true, he got 27. "Fine, doesn't matter anyway," Marik pouted, Mariku wasn't going to be pleased. "Just realise, Mariku will be walking with us tomorrow. Plus we will have go to my house first this afternoon."

"Why?" Bakura stared at the Egyptian in confusion.

"I still have to get my punishment from my sister for the suspension," Marik sighed.

Bakura shrugged as they left the library a smirk tugging at his lips. "Marik-kun! your from Egypt?" Katio smiled gleefully not letting go of his arm.

"Yes," Marik shrugged hoping it would get her off his arm.

"Marik-kun, do you like someone?" she asked curiously.

"No," Marik sighed. Katio's smiled widened.

"Marik-kun, I'm having a party on Friday, will you come!" Katio asked hopefully.

Marik sighed, he didn't really want to go, but it would bug Bakura more if he did. "Yes, but also you don't have to say my name at the start of every sentence."

"Am I invited?" Bakura growled, he didn't like this girl hanging off his Egyptian like that.

"Bakura-san?" the girl stared at him like realising for the time of his existence. "Um, Bakura-san want to come?"

"Yes, I bloody well do!" Bakura snapped. Making the girl shrink.

"Ok…" she added shyly before getting back to her normal happy clingy self, "Marik-kun, and Bakura-san can bring Ryou-san and Mariku-san?" she suggested.

"Sure," Marik shrugged, "Mariku might not want to come though."

"That ok Marik-kun! As long as you make it!" she chirped clinging tighter to Marik's arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Um, sure," Marik stiffened as she leant on his shoulder. They walked into the classroom, Mariku stared at his brother in horror.

"Bye! Marik-kun!" Katio smiled cheerfully, "see you Friday!"

Marik sighed in relief as he quickly waved bye and walked up to his brother. "Who was that?" Mariku questioned raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Katio," Marik replied bluntly, "some dumb girl I flirted with to get on Bakura's nerves." Marik shrugged, "it seemed to bug him for some reason. Also, I'm going to his house after school, and walking to school with him and Ryou and of course you…if you wanted to walk with us?"

"Why?" Mariku grumbled.

"Lost a bet," Marik shrugged. "also Katio wanted me to invite you to her party, I'm going, to mess with Bakura," Marik smirked.

"I'll go," Mariku smirked, Marik knew his brother was up to something but he would worry about that later.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **NEXT CHAPTER** **…** **Mariku and Ryou after Marik and Bakura left.**

 **By the way I made this like a two part thing, but the second part is really, really short. By the way Katio is my own original character, please don** **'** **t use her in anything else.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	6. Left behind

**This chapter explains what Mariku and Ryou did while Marik and Bakura was gone. It is also the shortest chapter I have. By the way I know I am just uploading a bunch of chapters all at once, but if anyone comments I will make sure to answer in the next Chapter. (At the top, like here)**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 6

Left behind

 _Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes. His brother while practically looking identical, was so opposite in personality. He was so soft,_ _"_ _No, Ryou_ _…"_ _he turned and left before Ryou could ask anything else._

 _Marik stared after him, then his eyes widened,_ _"_ _Bakura!_ _"_ _Marik screeched,_ _"_ _you better bloody well give back my phone!_ _"_ _Marik yelled jumping out of his seat to chase Bakura, leaving Ryou and Mariku alone._

"Um…" Ryou stared at Mariku awkwardly, he looked so much like Marik. Except his hair was spiked up like mad, and his arms were much bigger. Ryou scanned over the other teen, the golden bracelets and jewellery looked like they could be choking the other teens huge muscles, he looked at his face his had little black lines under them, what were they? "Um, what are the things under your eyes," Ryou said before he could take it back.

Mariku luckily didn't seem to mind, he touched the marks under his eyes, "they are kohl markings, while we are not very religious they are a part of our heritage." Mariku explained, "Marik and I got them tattooed under our eyes soon after moving here. Rishid would of complained but it stopped us forgetting to put it on every morning and plus he had a tattoo down his face." Mariku flinched as he felt cold hands on his face, he backed up. "What the fuck!"

Ryou's eyes widened, he hadn't meant to touch the other teens face. But he still didn't like inappropriate language the other teen used, all he could managed was a very weak, "sorry." Ryou looked down at his hands, he longed to touch the other teens face again, it was soft and cold.

"You're really pale," Mariku seemed to have forgotten completely of what just happened, "you need more sun." Mariku leaned closer and poked the pale cheek, he found it amusing how much the other teen refused to show fear on his face. He wanted Ryou to fear him. Like everyone else. Marik was the only one who didn't look at him like that. But this kid didn't look at him like it either.

Ryou's cheeks turned red from the others gentle touch, "I know." He stared at the other teen, his eyes were staring at him intently. He looked so much like a curious child. Ryou wondered what was going through the tanned teens head. "It my natural skin tone." He blinked up at Mariku, "your really tanned…wait forget I said that!" Ryou waved his hands in front of his face, it didn't seem like the other teen was paying much attention to him anyway. Well his attention was on him, but not really on what he was saying. "I would really like to be your friend," Ryou added hopefully.

This caught the Egyptians teens attention, 'friends huh?' Mariku narrowed his eyes on the Albino boy, "why?" No one had ever wanted to be his friend before, this kid could be so easily broken, yet he wanted to be his friend?

"Why?" the pale teen repeated, "because I believe there's a good side to everyone, and I think you seem nice."

"Nice?" Mariku chuckled, "so naive, little Ryou," suddenly he was out of his seat pinning Ryou to the wall, "you know nothing about me…or my brother. I could kill you now and not look back, you really believe everyone has a good side…I think I lost mine, a long time ago," Mariku chuckled tightening his grip on the other teens face. Ryou stared blankly at Mariku. "And stay away from my brother."

"Just because you don't always show it, I still believe it's there," Ryou smiled even though it was hard when Marik was pressing so hard on his neck. "Why are you so angry? I know you have a good side and so does Marik. He can see it too."

Mariku's eyes widened with rage, why wasn't this kid reacting! "Didn't you hear me! I said I would kill you and you still think I'm good?!" a devious smirk crossed his face he kind of admired the kid for his bravery but bravery wasn't going to save him. "You still think I'm nice?" Mariku tightened his grip.

"Y-yes," Ryou tried to speak as his air ways started collapse, "I'm not scared, but if you wish, continue…prove me wrong," Ryou stared at the other teen his eyes were filled with rage. Than suddenly it disappeared. It was replaced with curiosity, as he slightly let go of Ryou's throat to let air rush desperately into his chest before slamming him on the ground.

"Don't Fuck with me!" Mariku screeched staring at the other teen, he still didn't seem scared. He sat back, and the other kid scooted up to sit against the wall still gulping air as if it were going to suddenly disappear. "Don't Fuck with me!" Mariku screamed grabbing his head.

Ryou looked at him curiously. He was stressing out, "I'm sorry," Ryou whispered. "Why don't we just eat?"

"No," Mariku grumbled settling down a bit, but still on the edge.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ryou asked, "if it's because you forgot, you can have some of mine," Ryou suggested.

"I didn't forget, I'm just not hungry ok!?" Mariku responded agitated, "and you shouldn't offer someone who was just about to kill you, your lunch…normal people run and scream."

"I'm not normal people," Ryou commented.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't of killed you" Mariku snarled.

"Why didn't you do it?" Ryou asked staring at the other teen in interest.

Mariku stared at the other teen, he didn't seem scared when close to death. Mariku growled, "Marik wouldn't appreciate it." He growled but he knew it wasn't that his brothers doing, he couldn't do it. But why? He stood up scowling and stormed into the classroom the bell would be ringing soon. He slammed his head on the desk, he wanted to go home. He wanted Marik, he wanted to scare someone, rip of their heads and watch as the blood dripped over his hands.

But he couldn't kill the Albino, why?

"Um, sure," Mariku stared at his brother in horror as he entered the classroom, why was he with that girl? Marik was his! Not that stupid Albino and not some slut!

"Bye! Marik-kun!" she knew his name, "see you Friday!" Why was he going to see her again, Marik was his. He wasn't sharing! He dared a glance at the shyer Albino, he wanted him too in a weird way. He wasn't scared of him.

Mariku quickly looked back to his brother who was now coming up to him waving, suddenly feeling a wave of jealously wash over him. "Who was that?" Mariku questioned raising an eyebrow at his brother. Deep down he wanted to kill that girl, than he could do two things with one stone. Get over his blood thirst and get that Bitch off his brother, she had clung to him like no tomorrow.

"Katio," Marik replied bluntly, "some dumb girl I flirted with to get on Bakura's nerves." Marik shrugged, "it seemed to bug him for some reason. Also, I'm going to his house after school, and walking to school with him and Ryou and of course you…if you wanted to walk with us?"

"Why?" Mariku grumbled. Why on earth would he go to that assholes house! Why and he assumed he wouldn't be invited over, walking yes. Not to the house. He didn't want to leave his brother alone with Bakura.

"Lost a bet," Marik shrugged. "also Katio wanted me to invite you to her party, I'm going, to mess with Bakura," Marik smirked. Katio, she's having a party, Bakura would probably be going to…he should go to keep an eye on him.

"I'll go," Mariku smirked, he would go and he would prove that he was scary and if Bakura touches his brother he will have a reason to kill him and then finally he can be at peace knowing Marik will be his and nobody will dare touch him again.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Sorry for it being so short and if it wasn't good enough. I was just trying to introduce more death-shipping into this fan fiction. Mariku is starting to get really annoyed at Marik hanging around with Bakura.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	7. Are we friends?

**This is when Marik goes to Bakura** **'** **s house.**

 **Hope anyone reading this likes it so far, and thanks to that person who followed this story :)**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 7

Are we friends?

Marik sighed, his brother hadn't said word since their last conversation after the break. Bakura and Ryou had a car, so he was planning on meeting them at his house. They apparently knew the way. Mariku still wasn't talking, though he was holding onto him tightly as he rode his motorcycle. But he seemed lost in thought. "Mariku?" Marik decided to try to talk to his twin, he knew he was probably unhappy that he was going over to Bakura's. "You know I would rather stay home?" His brother still didn't respond, he just grunted. "Sorry for leaving you with Ryou…at lunch," Marik paused for a moment after the mention of the other teens name, Mariku had seemed to tighten his grip at the sound of it. "Mariku, you can loosen your grip a bit," Marik shifted uncomfortably, "it kind of hurts."

"Oh!" Mariku seemed to snap out of what ever mood he was in as he suddenly loosened his grip around Marik's waist, "I don't care." Mariku suddenly added when he noticed his brother about to add something else.

Marik closed his mouth as he made the rest of the trip home, the Albino twins car wasn't there and he didn't see them following him, but Bakura had told him that he needed to quickly do something and to go on ahead. He entered the house quietly, hopefully Isis wouldn't be home. Some times she had to work late. He quickly threw down his bag and raced to get a paper. He didn't really fancy explaining himself to Isis, plus he told Bakura he would wait outside when he was ready. He didn't really want Bakura coming into his house to embarrass him.

He reached his arm into the jar, and quickly pulled out a paper, "it's blank?" Marik stared at the paper in confusion. He flipped it over and over in his hand, "Mariku?" he called his brother over. Mariku walked over and examined the paper as well, he shrugged helplessly.

"It means you get a free day," Isis walked into the room, Damn she was home, "why are you in such a rush Marik? You seem jumpy?"

"Isis! Your home!" Marik smiled innocently, "I'm just going over someone's house, that's all." He smiled hoping she wouldn't push any further. Mariku shrugged and left the room, heading up the stairs to his own.

"Whose house and why? Is Mariku going too?" she began bombarding him with questions.

"Well, Mariku's not coming and it's just those kids from the shops, we need to um…" he didn't really want to tell her about losing the bet, "do work."

"Work?" Isis questioned, "well technically you should stay here, while you're still in trouble."

"But we're doing work?" Marik added hopefully, if Bakura did come he didn't think he was the patient type.

"Yes Marik, but why aren't you taking your brother, he probably needs to do the work," Isis suggested.

"He didn't want to come," Marik shrugged still trying to quickly leave before Bakura came. But Isis didn't seem convinced.

"Why didn't you ask earlier? You have a phone," Isis stared at Marik accusingly.

"Um, forgot," Marik looked down at his bag, all he needed was to quickly pick it up and he was ready to go.

"Are you really doing work?" Isis questioned, why was she pushing so hard. She had never been so persistent. Than again she probably thinks I'm screwing around with some girl or getting myself in trouble somehow. Plus I've never actually gone to someone else house from school. "Who are these children, who you are going to do work with?" Isis looked at Marik with a look only older siblings and parents could give.

Suddenly they both frozen as they heard the front door open. The white haired teen entered the house hastily, he had been waiting outside and the Egyptian teen was still nowhere to be seen. He threw off his jacket, he would pick it up on his way out. Now where was the blond teen in question. He walked around quietly, checking all the different entrances and exits. He guessed the rooms up the top were bedrooms. He quietly went up the stairs and peeked into one of the rooms. Marik wasn't there. He could hear Mariku sitting in the one next to it, it sounded like he was breaking stuff. Bakura smirked.

He quickly walked back down the stairs, he didn't think Marik was up here. Oh, there was Marik. He was standing him front of another older teen, she had long black hair and wore a traditional Egyptian robe. He smirked as he walked into the room, neither of them had noticed him yet, so he threw his arm around Marik's shoulder. "I've been looking everywhere for you darling!" Bakura exclaimed, "come on, it's time to pay up," He winked flirtatiously at Marik.

Marik's face grew hot as Isis stared at him in horror, "Marik, who is this?"

"Isis, this is Bakura the kids house I'm going over to do work," Marik explained, "he's just joking around."

"Work?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, "I didn't sign up to do any work."

"Bakura!" Marik spat as Isis gave him an accusing look, "ok, look I lost a bet ok!" He sighed rolling his eyes as Isis started to giggle slightly.

"You lost a bet?" she questioned, Marik nodded.

Ryou burst into the room, "Bakura! You shouldn't barge into people's houses like that! It's inconsiderate." Ryou looked up and noticed the other person in the room, "hello, you must be Isis-san. I'm Ryou, Bakura here is my brother. I did tell him to stay in the car."

"Well you barged in now too," Bakura smirked.

Ryou's eyes widened as if he only just noticed, "I'm so sorry!" Ryou gasped, "I'll be in the car!" he quickly raced out of the room like the floor was poisonous.

"Can I go now!?" Marik inquired agitated, it sounded so stupid. Losing a bet.

"Ok…"Isis could barely finish as Bakura snatched up Marik's bag and dragged him towards the door. The door suddenly flew open and Bakura stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up at the older male, he was tanned like the rest of the family and unlike the girl he didn't wear traditional clothing. He was in a police officer's outfit, he knew this cop. No one had ever caught the great thief king until a new cop joined the force and caught him red handed. It was good that someone in the force knew what they were doing, it made it all that much better. He had a tattoo of random symbols down his face, Bakura wasn't exactly sure what they were. Probably Egyptian.

"Hello," the older teen said uncertainly as Bakura faced his eyes to the ground. Still holding Marik by the collar of his school shirt. Why was it that his object of affection was related to the only cop that had ever been able to catch him. Multiple times too. He would be recognised. "Do I know you?" Rishid questioned looking down at the other teen.

"Um, no sir," Bakura didn't really want to talk to the other teen, "come on Marik, let's go." He dragged Marik out of the house despite his complaints about wanting to say hi to his brother.

"Why were you in such a rush to go, all of the sudden?" Marik inquired as he got into Bakura's car, Ryou was sitting in the back and insisted he sat in the front, so he jumped into the front seat. He could feel his brothers eyes watching them curiously. Yes his brother was a policer officer, and Bakura was a thief. Did they know each other? "Do you know my brother?"

Bakura glared at him, "your brother was the first one ever to catch my brother," Ryou explained, "he is quite often gets chased from your brother and he has defiantly seen my brother in jail."

"Oh," Marik tried to take it in, "so, are they still looking for you?" Bakura nodded his head as he turned out of Marik's street.

"I can't let him recognise me," Bakura sighed, "they currently don't actually have anything to put me behind bars, but they defiantly know who I am."

"Rishid never mentioned you before," Marik added hopefully.

"Hmm," Bakura added thoughtfully, "you told her we were going to do work?"

Marik blinked at the subject changed, but didn't mind. "Well its sounds stupid, saying I lost a bet." Marik pouted, "plus she was sceptical to let me go."

"Why?!" Bakura asked accusingly.

"Well, I've never actually gone to someone else's house. Parties yes, I've never gone without Mariku though," Marik added quietly.

"You should of brought him!" Ryou added from the back seat, Bakura glared at his brother. He wanted Marik without his brother. He knew Ryou wanted a chance to be with Mariku more, but he wasn't going to waste this chance by inviting Mariku as well.

"I don't think he would of wanted to come, I don't think he likes you guys," Marik explained blandly, remembering how his brother had been acting recently. He could turn from hot to cold in a matter of seconds. One minute hurting him and the next practically flirting. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this bet, well then again who knew Bakura could actually do work. He definitely never really did anything in class when Marik was watching him, in a totally normal non-gay way.

Ryou's face dropped, "I think he's just lonely."

"What?" Marik snapped out of his train of thought.

"I think he doesn't hate us, I just don't think he's use to people trying to talk to him, he's just lonely. He needs someone, and he's scared he's losing you." Ryou sighed fiddling in his lap as he continued, "I would really like to your friend Marik, but I also want to be Mariku's friend."

Bakura started to chuckle, "what am I missing something?" Marik questioned, Ryou was quick to respond.

"No!" Ryou quickly reassured him, "it's nothing, just Bakura being Bakura." Bakura shrugged turning around the corner. "So, does Mariku participate in much outside of school, I don't think I've seen him participate in anything in school."

"Um, no…" Marik answered, why was Ryou so interested in his brother? "Neither of us do, we prefer it to just be the two of us normally. Well, that's until I met you. Now it feels like we are kind of on different pages," Marik sighed, "Mariku, doesn't like me hanging out with you guys. I don't think he wants me to make friends."

"Oh, I don't think it's like that Marik," Ryou commented, "you two have always been together, now you're going and he's doesn't want to be alone."

"I know…" Marik sighed, "but I still don't want to lose him either."

"Oh! Looky here! we arrived!" Bakura waved his hands sarcastically in the air, he didn't like all this touchy feely junk. He wanted Marik and Mariku wasn't going to stop him, Marik was still too close to his brother. Mariku can have Ryou anyway. Bakura jumped out of the car and swung Marik's door open, "get out of my car!"

Despite the rudeness in his tone, Marik complied. He got out of the car and stared up at the beautiful white two story house, it was decorated everywhere possible. But it wasn't over done, like it was only done where needed. It had a blue roof, and beautiful greenery outside. It was much nicer than his house. Bakura smirked leading him to the door, but he didn't say anything.

Ryou followed them to the front door. He smiled as Marik looked around the house in awe, "hope you feel happy here," Ryou chirped going up the stairs.

"His room is up there," Bakura explained, "mine is next to it." Bakura shrugged and left to the other room, Marik followed. It was a lounge room, it had a small two seater couch, and a one seater towards the side. It had a flat screen television at the front on a wooden cabinet, otherwise the room was pretty empty. He stood in the doorway uncertainly he had actually never been to another's house, was he meant to sit down. "Are you going to sit or what?" Bakura groaned, there was no way he was going to get this kid if he didn't even sit on his lounge. Marik nodded and quietly sat on the end of the two seater awkwardly. Bakura eyed him from the other side of the two seater, "you seem tense, calm down." Bakura moved closer to Marik. Why was the other kid so nervous?

"I'm not tense!" Marik jumped up as the other teen came closer, crossing his arms.

"Well, you definitely seem tense from my point of view," Bakura chuckled looking at the Egyptian teen up and down.

"Well I not!" Marik fought back defensively, "so what did you want to do anyway? You practically dragged me here and I doubt you just wanted someone to watch tv with."

Bakura shrugged, "oh, I didn't really have an plans…is there anything you wanted to do?" Bakura looked up at the other teen while patting his hand on the lounge. Marik sat back down.

"Um…well its your house, so I don't really know what you have to do around here and stuff," Marik looked around the room, he wondered what Bakura did in his spare time. Did he just sit and watch tv? Marik wasn't that big on television, it was cool. But he never really got into it because he didn't really have one when he was little and when he moved to Japan he never saw the use. Well the pale teen was a thief so maybe he just stole stuff when he was bored?

"Well we can watch tv, but I don't think you want to do that," Bakura suggested, "we can go to my room, or we could bug Ryou for ideas."

"Well what great options!" Marik sighed sarcastically, "let's go up to your room and if you have nothing to do in there we can go bug Ryou," Marik pondered, to be truthful he just wanted to see the thief's room. Bakura shrugged throwing himself off the lounge, Marik followed as the other teen lazily lead him up the stairs to his room. Marik could tell he didn't entertain much. "So what's your favourite colour?" Marik asked suddenly, he might as well find out more normal things about the Albino.

"What? Did you just ask me what my favourite colour was?" Bakura stared at Marik, why would he ask such a random question? Marik shrugged, "well it's blue." Bakura finally decided to say.

"I like purple and gold," Marik added, "what's your dad work as?" Marik saw the other cringe at the question, "Ryou said he was on a work trip."

"He's an archaeologist, and he's almost always on work trips," Bakura moaned, he didn't really want to talk about it, "where are your parents, you said that other guy was your brother and the girl was your sister right? So where are your parents?"

"Dead," Marik added blandly, he didn't seem sad though. Even Bakura could pick that up. "My mother died when I was born and my father well, he died before we moved here…when I was about 11 or 12." Marik had to think back to when it had actually happened. Bakura listened on quietly, he didn't expect the kid to open up and tell him anything, but when he said it. It had no emotion behind it, no emotional attachment. When Ryou talked about these things he was always on the verge of tears, but Marik didn't seem upset at all. He was like an open book, Marik glanced up at Bakura. "and yeah, I think he's in some river in Egypt."

Bakura stared at the floor ahead of him, he wasn't really good a comforting. That was Ryou. He didn't really know what to say, Marik didn't really seem to care about talking off his father's death or seemed to mind at all that he was dead. "Did he like swimming or something?" Bakura tried to lighten the mood.

"No." Marik cut it off, "he couldn't swim."

"Ok, look…I'm not good at comforting, that's Ryou's job, just go back to smiling and asking dumb ass questions like what colour I like and what not," Bakura moaned as he flung open his door. Marik shrugged and walked in.

"You don't like your dad?" Marik asked suddenly.

"What, I thought we were changing topic!" Bakura moaned, seeing the kid still stuck on the other topic. "But yes, Ryou loves him still. I could care less if he ever returned." Marik nodded.

"Do you like anyone?" Marik spun something on one of Bakura's dressers, it was like an orb type thing. His room was very clean and messy in its own way. It was a dark room, and a single bed was up the right side corner at the back of the room going along the wall. It had blue sheets. Nothing too fancy.

"Yes," Bakura finally said as he lead Marik to his bed. Marik raised an eye, he didn't think Bakura would answer him and if he did. He had expected no.

"Oh, who?" Marik inquired.

"You wouldn't know them," Bakura fibbed.

"Ok," Marik decided to drop the question, "you have an accent, I'm from Egypt, I think it's pretty obvious from my looks, but where are you originally from?"

"I'm British," Bakura stated in a proud deep British accent.

"British?" Marik stared at the other teen, he didn't really know if British were pale or if it was just a once off, "does that mean you like tea?" Marik didn't really like tea, but it was a fair question.

"Yes, but that's not just because I'm British, Ryou doesn't like it," Bakura stared at Marik, "when's your birthday?" Bakura decided to be the one to start asking random questions. "Mine is September 2nd."

"Um, two secs," Marik tried to recall his birthday, he knew it. It just wasn't really a big thing, "December 23rd, I don't really do anything for it though. Normally Isis just lets me and Mariku do whatever we please, it's too close to Christmas for anyone to really bother. Even though we don't really do much for Christmas either, we only really started like the second Christmas after we moved and that was because Isis thought it would be a nice idea."

Bakura frowned, couldn't Marik be excited about anything? "What are the marks under your eyes?" Bakura questioned trying to change the subject.

"Kohl markings, they are a part of my heritage," Marik shrugged, "they are tattooed to my face."

Bakura stared at them, Marik never really struck him as a religious freak.

"What about the jewellery."

Marik looked down at his arms and placed his hand on the gold around his neck, "its traditional and I just like to wear it, I use to try to wear it when I was younger too. But my father always took it off," Marik shrugged, fiddling with his earring. Bakura's eyes narrowed on the earring, it was much smoother than the other one. He must play with it, like a nervous habit. "You know Isis is probably going to try to force you and Ryou over for dinner now."

"So, maybe I want to go to your house for dinner," Bakura smirked, he liked the idea of spending more time with Marik and Ryou could keep Mariku busy.

"Why?" Marik questioned. Bakura shrugged, Marik smirked, "just so you know my entire family are vegetarians."

"How can you not eat meat!" Bakura moaned, staring at the tanned teen. How could someone live without meat! Meat was one of the main things he ate. "I still want to come…"

Marik was about to say something when Ryou barged into the room, "Bakura, it's getting late you should take Marik home."

"It's not late!" Bakura moaned looking at his clock, it was flashing 7:26 pm, ok so it was a bit late. "Marik can get home on his own," Bakura tried again.

"Bakura!" Ryou stared horrified.

"It's ok Ryou, I'll call Isis," Marik smiled, "thanks for having me over," Marik headed to Bakura's door and down the stairs. Bakura smirked as he left the house. Marik flicked out his phone than started to go through his contacts, he moaned as he released he still hadn't had time to change them back. He figured Isis was the last person he called and in anyway the only people he really called were his sibling, so he pressed on the most recent. 'TK' The phone dialled, than someone picked up.

Marik waited for them to say something, "hello?"

"Hello Marik," a voice chuckled on the other end, "I see you couldn't last five minutes without me."

Marik frowned as he released it was Bakura, he must of muffed around with his recent list.

"You're the one who screwed up my contacts," Marik moaned.

"I haven't screwed anything in a long time," Bakura reassured, "but I thought you'd be able to guess TK meant thief king."

Marik paused, "bloody hell! I'm hanging up!" Marik screamed, but paused for a moment, "are we friends?" Marik questioned, he had never had a friend. So how were you suppose to know if you had one or not?

The other line was quite, "sure." Marik's eyes widened as he hung up quickly, it seemed really weird. He had a friend, did that mean Ryou was his friend. He should of asked. He quickly switched to text and asked, 'does that mean Ryou is my friend?'

'Ryou thinks he was already your friend.' Marik sighed, so he had two friends, he switched back to his contacts. He started going through them, he quickly changed Bakura's back to his proper name. The only one he could kind of guess was Mariku. He guessed out of all of them Mariku's one was 'Psycho lover' Marik groaned at the name as he pressed the call button. It rung and rung. Suddenly there was an answer on the other side. "Mariku?"

"Who else genius?" Mariku's voice came harshly on the other side, he had probably been acting stupidly angry the entire time.

"Can you pass me onto Isis, I would of called her straight off but Bakura reset all the names on my contacts," Marik sighed, he didn't really want to just stand outside. "I need a lift home."

Marik could hear a chuckle on the other end of the phone, "I can give you a lift, brother dearest." Mariku chuckled.

"Don't you dare touch my-" Marik was cut off by the beeping sound of his phone, "baby, or I'll kill you…" Marik sighed lowering his phone and changing his brothers name back. So at least he had three contacts that were normal. Katio, Bakura and Mariku. He sunk to the ground, his brother was probably already on his way or hopefully he got Isis to go or Rishid.

He decided to play connect the dots on his phone while he waited, it was the only game he had on it and he only had it because some kid at school downloaded it onto his phone when he left the room for two seconds. He sighed, no one had come maybe he should walk? Suddenly a red motor cycle came racing wonkily down the street. It just missed hitting the fence, Marik had to jump out of the way as the red bike came closer. "Mariku!" Marik screamed checking over his poor baby. Mariku smirked as he stopped the bike and threw a helmet at his brother, "NO way are you driving home! We'll die!" Marik protested, "I'm driving!" Mariku didn't really complain, but he did throw something at the other person's house. Marik wanted to check what it was but Mariku was too quick to grab him onto the bike, Marik almost unconsciously kicked up the kick stand and headed calmly down the street. His brother seemed in a good mood as he held on to Marik driving home. Marik didn't really plan on spoiling it.

Bakura eyed as the two left, Mariku had thrown something at their house. Bakura went calmly down to get it. It was a just a rock, nothing special. Bakura smirked, it had a note attached. He smirked as he read the note, 'stay away from my bloody brother!'. He was trying to scare him, but what he didn't know was that Bakura was never easily scared. Especially from things he wanted.

Marik pulled into his driveway. Isis was standing there with her hands on her hips, "why have you been out so late!" she yelled quietly pulling them both in by the ear, "you could of called!" Marik glared as Mariku began to chuckled, than Isis looked at him, "and you can't just drive off by yourself without telling anyone! You don't have a licence!"

Mariku huffed, "Marik needed a lift home and he called me because his little playmate changed all his contacts. Plus I have my learners."

Isis stared at Marik for a moment, "I told him to send you, but he hung up." Marik sighed. Mariku shrugged and left the room, "hey where are you going!" Marik called out, why was he just walking away, Marik pouted, "I'm sorry I stayed longer than expected at Bakura's," Marik fumbled. "In case you were wondering, he's my friend and his brother too." He mumbled.

"Oh! Marik that's fantastic!" Isis cheered, "we have to have them over sometime!" Marik rolled his eyes as his sister continued to babble on.

"Also, I almost forgot to tell you, I'm going to a girl's party from class," Marik shrugged, "Mariku was going as well, I'm not sure if he told you. We might come home late."

"Oh Marik, that's fine," Isis smiled, she was obviously still on the fact that he made a friend. "Is your friends going?"

"Yes," Marik rolled his eyes, she made it sound like the best thing that ever happened.

Mariku gripped the door handle tighter. His brother never referred anyone as a friend. He knew Marik had said the other teen meant nothing to him, but marik had never referred to anyone as a friend. Mariku wasn't sure of Bakura's angle, but he was defiantly trying to come in-between him and his brother. Marik was his. Ryou would be his, maybe if he stole Ryou, Bakura would leave his brother alone. He could screw up his brother and then Bakura would know better. Mariku smirked, but then it faded, he didn't want to hurt the other white haired teen. Plus Marik would probably get annoyed if he referred to them as friends. He would have to think of a new plan.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Hope you liked it, Mariku is getting more annoyed.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	8. Party Daze

**Marik and everyone is going to Katio** **'** **s party. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 8

Party Daze

Marik knocked on the wooden door again, double checking he had the right address. He was on time, Katio said the party started at 7:00 and it was seven now. A girl with messy blue hair opened the door, she blinked at the four of them standing at her door with curiosity, Marik peeked around her. No one was there. "Hello Katio-kun!" Marik chirped, resisting a smirk at the way Bakura cringed at the name, "did we get the wrong night? or time?"

"Oh, no…it's just normally when you start something at seven, no body turns up until like seven thirty or eight." Katio shrugged, "you know fashionably late."

"Oh," Marik blinked at her.

"Told you so," Bakura chuckled, "but you chose not to believe me."

"Well, how was I meant to know!" Marik pouted, "if you want people to turn up late, you should either just put the time you actually want people to arrive or put under the time that you want them to come late."

"If they did that they would come even later, you always put it earlier because people just know to arrive late," Bakura chuckled. Mariku glared at him.

"I'm sorry Katio-kun, would you like us to go and come back late?" Marik asked staring at the blue haired girl. She shook her head.

"No, it's ok," she smiled grabbing Marik's arm and dragging him in, "come on in! I'll be ready in a minute, I just need to do my hair!" She quickly raced out of the room.

They stood around quietly, Mariku and Bakura were giving each other death stares from either side of Marik, Marik sighed this was going to be a long night. Katio returned with a very messy plat type thing in her hair, "I'm so sorry, I'm getting better!"

Marik walked closer to the girl receiving glares from Bakura and Mariku. "I can fix it for you," Marik suggested, "I use to do my sisters and Mar-" Marik was cut off as Mariku punched him in the arm, "anyway I can fix it up for you."

"Um, s-sure," Kaito blushed deeply sitting down on a chair as Marik stared to undo the hair style. Marik carefully did her hair braiding it down from the top of her head, "Thank-you Marik-kun."

"Oh, it's fine," Marik smiled as he continued to braid her blue hair. He chose to ignore the looks from Bakura and his brother. So what if he could do her hair, he had long hair too and it could get annoying of course he didn't put it into plats, that would be too girly. Even though he use to practice on his brother when they were little, they had nothing better to do. "Done!"

Katio jumped up and threw her hair around her shoulder, "it's beautiful!" Katio exclaimed running over to the mirror, Marik had beautifully braided to from the top of her head too a tiny point. She ran over and hugged him tightly, Marik blinked at the spontaneous action, standing stiffly as she hugged him tightly. Bakura chuckled at Marik's face, but he was still a bit jealous of the girl. Mariku on the other hand was over the scene and ripped her off his brother. Marik looked up to Mariku, thank god his brother had intervened. He didn't know what to do. Katio stared at the bigger Egyptian teen for a moment with shock them she smiled, "you guys can just do whatever you want. Drinks over there, dance floor there, Foods over there-" she didn't even finished pointing out the sections as Marik and Mariku raced over to the food table. She stared at them in confusion and they just stood there, waiting for more people to arrive.

They still had a week of punishment after this, and they were starving. Soon more and more people arrived and Mariku eventually left the food table. Ryou followed him around as he glared Marik from across the room.

Katio was continuously talking to Marik as he stood around eating. "You really nice!" Katio kept trying to flirt with Marik, but he kept eating and eating he didn't seem to get it. "I like you." She smiled tracing patterns on his arm.

"I like you too Katio, your nice," Marik added eating more, "maybe we can become friends some day."

"Yeah, friends," Katio giggled, "so, I really like your hair." She continued, playing with one of Marik's locks of golden hair, he didn't mind. She continued to try and flirt for ages, blinking at Marik suggestively and being all cutesy. She finally figured that it wasn't working, "Why are you so hungry?" she finally asked. Marik looked at her.

"I got in trouble at home and now my sister isn't cooking us food for at least another week," Marik explained briefly. The girl took it all in, nodding her head.

"You know if you're really that hungry I could go buy you lunch tomorrow, it could be fun!" Katio suggested.

"Um," Marik stared at the girl. "Are you trying to ask me on a date?"

"Um no, but if I was would you say yes?" Katio asked hopefully.

"Sorry!" Bakura barged in between the two, he had been watching the girl aimlessly flirt with Marik for about two or so hours now and he figured he should step in before Marik did something stupid like agree to a date. "Hey Marik, if you're hungry. You should have a drink," Bakura offered holding out a drink. Marik stared at it accusingly. Both teens ignored the blue haired girl as she slowly left the table.

"Is it alcoholic?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "I don't drink."

"Well it's not ok," Bakura rolled his eyes, "come on, just drink it!" seeing the other teens hesitation, he pried open his jaw and poured the drink down. Marik coughed.

"Bakura!" Marik moaned, "what was that anyway?" he found out he actually liked the taste of the drink, Bakura had forced him into trying.

"Oh, just some soft drink," Bakura shrugged, "I can get you more!" He offered, Marik was unsure but nodded anyway. Bakura smirked, for someone who apparently didn't drink, he seemed to like it. Bakura came back holding three cups. Marik looked at him curiously. "So if you want more I don't have to keep going back and forward!" Marik stared at him for a moment then smiled, taking one of the cups. He drank it greedily, they tasted funny. But they were filling him up.

"Hey Bakura, can you get me another?" Marik asked the taller teen, "also I thought your hair was white, it looks pink? Did you die it?" Bakura stared at the other teen, he was obviously drunk. Bakura smirked and walked off, leading Marik with him as he got another drink. Bakura decided to keep giving him more. Marik asks, "are you was sure your hair isn't pink? wait no it's white again."

Mariku death stared the duo, Bakura had spent most of his time with Marik since kicking away the girl. Ryou was following Mariku around for some reason as he chugged down more alcoholic drinks, "Mariku, you shouldn't do that," Ryou advised. Mariku placed down his empty drink as he stared at his brother. Bakura had been giving him drinks. Mariku's eyes widened as he realised Bakura's scheme, a little to late. He stormed over to the white haired teen and his brother.

He looked at Marik, he was defiantly drunk. Marik had never even tasted alcohol before. Mariku grumbled something in Arabic before turning back to his brother. "Marik we should go."

"Mariku!" Marik whined, "don't be a buzz kill, I'm having fun!"

"Marik you need some sleep," Mariku tried again pulling slightly at his brother's arm, but he wasn't budging. He got up on his tippy toes and leant in and pressed his lips onto his brother's forehead.

"Goodnight, brother," Marik smiled, "I'm just going to stay up a bit longer, you can go to bed!" Mariku froze, did his brother just kiss him goodnight? Then his face turned stiff again, fixating it on Marik and Bakura. Bakura was smirking like crazy.

Bakura started to walk into the crowd laughing like mad, with Marik following him. Mariku blinked after them, not exactly sure what just happened. Bakura smirked walking through the crowd with Marik. Some people kept asking why they seemed to be always together, Bakura chuckled, "Marik is mine, that's why."

"Yours?" the other people asked.

"Kura! I'm not gay!" Marik protested, "I'm not yours!" Bakura chuckled and the other guests at the party stared at them in confusion. "Kura!" Marik slurred, "I'm not yours!"

Bakura chuckled as Mariku kept coming to drag his brother away and failing every time. Mariku snarled, then an idea popped into his head. He raced over to the pair, "Hello!" he said cheerfully, Bakura stared at him in confusion. Was he drunk too? Than suddenly Mariku's fist connected with his jaw. Bakura staggered backwards a bit, but smirked as he threw the next punch.

Marik smiled happily as the teens began to start a small fight. He clapped his hands as he jumped up and down. Marik continued to laugh happily before lunging forward in between them. Wrapping one arm around each shoulder he pulled them into a hug, still smiling. Mariku and Bakura stared at him and he let go of the hug. Mariku rolled his eyes, at least he finally had his brothers attention. "Hey, Marik…" Mariku looked at his brother, "want to do something fun?" Marik nodded eagerly, "come on then!" Mariku started to drag his brother towards the door. He glared as he realised Marik was pulling Bakura after them as well, he placed his hand on Marik's wrist and began to squeeze it tighter and tighter until he let go of the Albino boy. Marik moaned as he lost his grip on the other teen.

"Kek!" Marik moaned, "we lost Kura!" Marik moaned, "wait never mind…" Mariku glanced back, he didn't mind the nickname but to his disappointment the other pale teen was following them. Suddenly his gaze was snatched from Bakura as his brothers body grow heavier. He stared down at the other teen. He was asleep. Mariku moaned picking Marik up under his arm as he continued his way to the door. Marik than just blanked out. Mariku carried him under his arm towards the door. Bakura was still following them.

Ryou noticed them leaving, he stared at Marik's limp form and rushed to find Katio, "Thank you Katio-san! Great party! But me, Marik, Mariku and my brother will be leaving now!" he quickly waved goodbye as he raced after the other three teens. He burst out the door. Marik was leant against the wall, still un-conscience while his brother and his crush just sat around and glared at each other. "Is Marik ok?" Ryou exclaimed, checking the other over carefully.

"He's just drunk Ryou," Bakura sighed leaning back.

"Well who's fault is that!" Mariku exclaimed angrily, "ps Ryou, it was Bakura's" He whispered loudly to Ryou. "He wasn't meant to be drinking! If Isis finds out, she will kill us and I'm definitely going to blame you! It's all Kura's fault!"

"Kura?" Bakura stared at the other teen, he was acting like a two year old. "You were drinking too." He pointed out.

"It's different, I've drunk before, he hasn't…he doesn't know when to stop I do," Mariku spat, "Ryou probably doesn't either." Ryou blinked, why was he being brought into this. "Ryou wouldn't get my brother drunk!"

"That's stupid!" Bakura complained, "leave Ryou out of this."

"Ryou! Ryou!" Mariku chanted. Bakura fumed and they started to just spit out random things.

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Idiot!"

"Ba-"

Suddenly they were both cut off as Marik suddenly started to rub his head up and down their legs. They blinked down at him. What was he doing. Ryou tried not to giggle as Marik rubbed up and down on the two other teens like a cat, "at least he's awake."

"What the hell is he doing!" Bakura spluttered as Marik continued to purr onto them. Mariku glared down as he realised that Marik was purring on Bakura as well.

"Mine." He grunted pulling Marik away from the other teen and placing him on his chest. Marik didn't seem to mind as he snuggled closer into his brother's chest. Mariku smirked, he won! He stuck out his pointed tongue, "I win!" he jumped up in a cheery voice, poking both Albino brothers in the cheeks. Marik looked up at him confused as he was thrown in the air and then held firmly in his brother's arms as Mariku began to prance down the street, shouting he won over and over.

"What's he doing?" Ryou questioned staring at his crushes weird behaviour. "Is he ok?"

"I think you little boy friend over there is slightly drunk," Bakura chuckled as he ignored the worried look from Ryou and began to follow the Egyptian teens. In this state they were going to get themselves killed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Ryou pouted as he watched Mariku duck around the corner with Marik, he kept hiding behind things and jumping out yelling boo.

"Boo!" Mariku cheered happily launching himself from around the corner at the pale teens, Bakura held a hand in front of Ryou to stop collision. But that soon got boring for the drunk teens as Mariku instead pulled out a flip knife and started to fiddle with that instead. Ryou's eyes widened, he looked at his brother who simply shrugged. Marik laughed as his brother threw the knife hand to hand carefree. Ryou quickly caught up to the other teens and snatched the knife. "Give it back!" Mariku complained, "I wasn't hurting anyone, yet anyway!"

"He wasn't!" Marik joined in, "but Kek, imagine all the people you could kill with it…"

"Yeah…" Mariku continued, "we could slice their throats open."

"And carve out their insides," Marik continued. "Then we could just stab them more for fun!"

"No, no, no…first we have to carve them, peel away at their skin. Cut their heads clean off their necks," Mariku corrected, "or we could leave them awake as we…" He waited for his brother to finish is sentence.

"Cut them open and slowly remove their organs and guts," Marik laughed, "you are always the best at knowing how to properly torture someone, and if that doesn't kill them we can strangle them and watch as the last breath leaves their body!"

Mariku laughed, suggesting more and more ways they could kill a person with a knife. Bakura and Ryou stared at the two, Ryou with horror, while Bakura face was filled with curiosity and wonder. How did these brothers know so many ways to kill a person? They seemed to be enjoying their conversation at least. Suddenly they went silent as Marik turned to face Bakura, "do you have any input Ryou or Kura?"

They quickly shook their heads as Marik turned around again, "Anubis, would be pleased." Marik continued somehow turning it into a topic about Egyptian Gods. Mariku nodded, "I wonder why Nut swallowed Ra again tonight," Marik added now completely on a different topic. Mariku shrugged staring at a tree. Suddenly he stopped.

He turned and faced Ryou, "Can I tell you a secret?" Mariku whispered loudly, so practically everyone was able to hear. Ryou nodded. He felt bad, because he knew Mariku probably wouldn't tell him if he wasn't sober. "But you can't tell Ryou!" Mariku warned, Ryou nodded. Maybe he shouldn't, but he really wanted to know now. "Well, I can't kill him…" Ryou stared at him, "I want too, but I can't I think I like him…as a friend, but they way you can't tell Kura or Marik." Ryou nodded again. So Mariku, did somewhat like him! "I think he broke me…" Mariku whined, "I'm completely prepared to murder his brother, and watching his blood drip over my hands gloriously. But I can't kill Ryou. I think my brain associates Ryou as a friend type person, you know what I mean?" Mariku stared at Ryou with huge violet eyes. Ryou nodded eagerly for the other teen to continue.

"Ryou doesn't look at me like everyone else does, like an unstable crazy guy, Marik was the only one I couldn't kill. I would kill my other siblings if necessary, but Not Marik and Not Ryou." Ryou took it all in, and opened his mouth to say something but instead Mariku shushed him. "Look a birdie!" Mariku spotted a blue bird and raced after it leaving Ryou standing there, unable to say anything. Bakura chuckled at his brother.

"He likes you," Bakura chuckled as Marik ran after his brother.

"Ouch!" Mariku screeched forcing Ryou to look up, Mariku was facing a tree. "Why didn't I fly?" Mariku complained as Ryou rushed over with Bakura chuckling his head off.

"Why could the bird fly and not Kek?" Marik questioned turning to the Albino twins, he looked them up and down, before walking closer to Bakura. "Kura has a flat chest, that birdie had a round one…maybe that's why?"

Mariku nodded seeming to believe this stupid reasoning, Marik looked at the pale teen, smirking down at him. He latched his hands on the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up, "See." Marik pointed at the bare chest. Bakura shivered, but didn't try to remove the kid from lifting his shirt even though his brother was giving him strange looks as Marik started to trace over his chest. Assessing every inch of it thoroughly. Bakura stared at the teen, resisting a blush. The great Thief king did not blush. Marik waved his brother closer and Mariku came over and poked it too. They both nodded.

Ryou stared at them, what were they doing? Mariku suddenly turned to him and hauled his shirt up, despite Ryou desperate squeak of help. He placed his hand down on Ryou's chest, lighting Ryou's face up like a christmas tree. Before he nodded and moved away. Marik followed suit and followed his brother down the street, like nothing had happened. Bakura and Ryou stared after them, both trying to comprehend what just happened.

Bakura smirked and continued to follow the other two, Ryou sighed and followed close behind. Hiding his face as he tried to return it to its pale colouring. Mariku suddenly stopped again and bent to pick something off the ground, Marik smirked as he realised what it was. They quickly turned and ran to where the other two where. Mariku flew the cap off the marker. He drew a circle on Ryou's cheek.

Ryou froze, he didn't know what to do as Mariku started to draw on him, wherever he saw possible. He couldn't draw straight lines and all the pictures looked funny, because he couldn't draw straight or curved. Ryou just stared as Mariku started to draw Egyptian symbols over him and draw on Kohl marks under his eyes. They weren't very neat or legible, but Ryou didn't know what to do with his crush so close to him. Especially with what just happened before.

Bakura chuckled at his twins expression, it was priceless. Mariku glared at him removing the marker of Ryou's pale skin to draw a x right across Bakura's mouth, before turning back to draw more on Ryou. "The gods have silenced you!" Marik laughed, tipping a little as he just stood there. Bakura stared at them in shock, these Egyptian teens were weird when they got drunk. Maybe they should go?

Bakura glanced away from Marik laughing as he heard the marker fall to the ground. Mariku whacked him away, "stop mind rapping my brother!" Mariku declared angrily.

Bakura's smirked grew, Marik stared at his brother before looking back at the white haired teen, a smile settling on his face. He probably doesn't get it. He's too drunk, Bakura sighed. "Ryou, would you like to go…I think they want to fight," Marik stated cheerfully. Ryou stared at him in horror.

"We should all just go home and get some rest," Ryou decided to quickly change the topic before it did turn into a fight. Mariku and Marik turned to Ryou with a look filled with horror and disgrace.

"We don't want to!" they complained, "we're having fun!"

"Yeah!" Marik poked out his tongue, "it's not even late! It's only 12:52!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, he knew how to deal with them, "did Ryou say we were going home?" Marik was about to say yes he did actually, but Bakura cut him off, "he meant, we know of a cooler party. Downtown," Bakura smirked, as the Egyptians faces lit up. They nodded eagerly as Ryou lead them to the car and safely belted them in.

"Thank-you Bakura," Ryou whispered as he got into the car as well and started to drive back to the Ishtar's house. Luckily he knew the way. They got back pretty quickly, as nearly no one was driving this late, except a few cars and taxi's.

Mariku blinked in confusion upon realising they had returned home, he looked at his brother who was now fast asleep, he slowly clambered out of the car and picked Marik up like a favourite stuffed toy that he couldn't live without and stood next to the twins.

"Bunny boys, this is my house," he pointed accusingly at Bakura and Ryou.

"No, this isn't your house," Bakura reassured, "this is the party. You just can't see it from outside."

Mariku looked at Ryou, "it's true," Ryou sighed opening the front door for the others to enter. Mariku didn't seem to complain about it again though as they lead him up to his and Marik's rooms. Luckily Bakura had stumbled on their locations in the house the other day. "Ok, now just put Marik down."

"No, he's mine!" Mariku hugged his brother tighter. Ryou sighed as he tried to convince him to put him down, he shook the un-conscience boy in his arms. Bakura quickly snuck off to Ryou's displeasure. He came back holding a long pillow.

"Mariku, you're hugging a pillow," Bakura teased, "I have Marik." He hugged the pillow. Mariku's eyes widened as he let go of Marik, just in time for Ryou to catch him and snatched the pillow off Bakura.

"Don't touch him!" Mariku roared, luckily his siblings wouldn't wake up. Rishid could sleep through the end of the world and Isis wore ear plugs since she was such a light sleeper. Bakura smirked and picked up Marik and carefully placed in onto his bed. He looked around his room carefully, nothing really special. One thing did stand out though, a golden rod. He slowly picked it up. It had a weird eyeball on it. He shouldn't touch it, he quickly put it down before he was tempted to take it. He already had one item with the weird eyeball, but why did Marik have one?

Mariku smirked holding the pillow tightly as Ryou lead him into his room as well. Ryou made sure to get the other teen in bed before carefully leaving. Just as he was about to leave he felt something in his pocket. He still had Mariku's knife! He quickly dashed through the room and placed the black flip knife on the bed stand before headed back to the door. He paused as he heard a faint noise from the other teen, "thank-you."

Ryou smiled as he carefully closed the door behind him and met his brother in the hall, it was time for them to go. He smiled happily as he went down the stairs and out the door, carefully closing it behind himself and his brother. He was going to have to drive, he was sure his brother hadn't had nothing to drink the entire night. He knew his brother to well for that.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I just thought that Marik and Mariku would be funny drunk, I** **'** **ve never drank so I don** **'** **t really know what expect, but still I hope it was ok.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	9. Hung over

**The day after the party. I hope that anyone still reading this enjoys it. Also by the way if you think I** **'** **m doing something wrong just tell me, like for example too much swearing or too random. Just say.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 9

Hung over

The pale teen banged on the door again, he had made sure to not come first thing, but this was getting ridiculous. Someone should be awake by now! Hopefully Rishid wouldn't come to the door. He knocked again, harder letting the sound echo through the house. Ryou told him just to ask Marik to bring it on Monday, but he wanted a reason to come. They were probably still hung over from the last night. Bakura smirked, as he remembered Marik tracing patterns on his chest. Still no answer, he banged on the door harder again.

Suddenly there was an answer, "who the fuck is knocking down our door!" a deep voice demanded as a tanned boy with spiked up hair opened the door. His black singlet untucked, and long cargo pants, he still had all his jewellery on though. He just stood there staring at Bakura with a blank expression, like he didn't know what to do. Bakura stared back at him, was he allowed in? The tanned teen continued to look at Bakura confusion plastered on his face. He squinted at the pale teen, then just walked inside without saying a word. But he didn't shut the door, so Bakura just let himself in. Bakura slipped around the door. Stalking through the house like he owned it. He glared around the house looking for the Ishtar he had come looking for. He checked the lounge room, it was empty. Then he heard a sound coming from the kitchen. The twins were in there.

"Ototo! Get your ass in here!" Mariku bellowed.

"Who was it Mariku?" Marik moaned, "they were banging on the door really loud." Mariku moaned.

"No one," Mariku exclaimed.

"Well it had to be someone!" Marik complained.

"Don't talk so loudly!" Mariku complained back.

Than their conversation turned into Arabic, Bakura stood silently, waiting for them to stop. They continued to fight getting louder and louder until finally Marik broke, "Ok! Fine, I'll go! Just shut up!" Marik moaned walking out of the kitchen. The first thing that Bakura noticed was his shirtless chest. Bakura stared at the other teen, he hadn't noticed him yet. His chest was completely bare, he actually had a six pack to Bakura's surprise. It was nicely tanned, the lights shone of it. It was perfect with his skinny pants. His hair seemed really messed up too, but it was tied back into a pigtail. The other teen stared at Bakura blankly for a moment before realising who it was. "Who did you say it wa- Bakura?" Marik blinked at him, "what the fuck Bakura! Mariku! You could of warned me!" Marik screamed through the house, he could hear his brother chuckling.

"Just keep it down! I have a major headache!" Mariku whined going up the stairs to his room.

"That's your own fault! and I have one two!" Marik added looking accusingly at Bakura. "What the hell do you want?"

"Awe, I'm hurt…" Bakura pretended to be hurt. He couldn't help but let his eyes stare down at his chest, it was just so interesting. It just looked so perfect. Obviously it was a good idea to make it a surprise visit. He had managed to catch Marik without his shirt and he god dam he made those pants look good.

"Bakura, I don't have time for this! It's your fault I have this headache!" Marik complained, oblivious to Bakura staring at his bare chest. Bakura smirked looking back up at marik. "Ouch!" Marik grabbed his head, "why are you even here?"

"I wanted my jacket, I left it here the other day," Bakura smirked, "where is it?"

"It's in my room, if your quiet you can come and get it with me," Marik moaned coming closer to the other teen. Bakura's eyes widened as Marik's bare chest got closer. What could he say he was really attracted to it. But sadly he still had on his jewellery, covering his slender neck.

"Does that mean I can stay longer?" Bakura questioned raising an eyebrow. Marik growled. "We could have some fun?"

"Your sick," Marik moaned rolling his eyes at the other teen.

"Well, you should watch your words, don't tempt me," Bakura chuckled. Marik didn't respond, He just stared, until his classmate actually raised a hand to him. Bakura eyed his chest hungrily, but as he went to touch it Marik just turned to go up the stairs. Bakura smirked slightly.

"Pervert," Marik growled.

"Well, I'm your guest and your not doing anything to entertain me," Bakura whined. Then suddenly stopped and looked at the others back. It was carved. Scarred. His hair in a pigtail gave him a perfect view of the cuts. They seemed deep, it was all written in Egyptian. He couldn't help but stare.

"Guest my ass," Marik moaned. "Aren't you coming?" Marik questioned looking back at intruding guest in confusion.

"Um…yes," he gulped, he never gulped. Marik stared at him in confusion, but shrugged and continued up the stairs. He wondered if he touched them, would Marik mind? He slowly followed him up, he reached out a hand and ran a cold finger down one of the various cuts.

A flustered Marik turned around, "leave," he spluttered. Turning ten shades darker red, even with his tan it was obvious, wincing at the same time.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, as an extremely flustered Marik pointed at the door. Normally he would of had some smart ass comeback, and what was that he saw. A wince? what was that for, disgust? Joy? No he knew a look of pain when he saw one. Intinaioisly Bakura's jealously lit up, who had hurt his precious Egyptian!

"Leave!" Marik demanded again. Turning around and racing up the stairs, slamming his door after him. He soon realised his mistake and clutched his head as he ran out of his room to get aspirin than retreat to his room again. Mariku also raced out of his room groaning at the sharp pain. Bakura stared after the teen, it had apparently bugged him. Bakura glanced back as he noticed Marik's sister standing there confusion plastered on her face.

"I still need my jacket," Bakura yelled up the stairs, he waited but didn't get a response. "Come on Marik! I'm sorry! Just stop acting like a baby!" Bakura groaned. "Fine, I'm going!" Bakura growled after he didn't receive a response. He sighed, as he turned to leave. He didn't want to leave it like this.

Marik opened his door a crack and threw his jacket down the stairs, Bakura smirked. "I wont touch your back!" Bakura promised getting a strange look from Marik's sister. He walked up the stairs and banged on the door, "your the one without a shirt!" Bakura reminded him. He sighed, sliding down the wall next to the door. He wasn't really one to wait, but he had waited so far.

"Bakura?" a weary voice came from inside the room, Bakura kept quiet. Marik was probably checking to see if he left. Bakura could hear footsteps coming closer to the door. He smirked as the teen slowly opened the door. He peered side to side. Missing the pale teen grinning up at him off the floor and opened the door. He still didn't have a shirt on.

Bakura jumped up, "got you! Bitch!" he stuck his arm in the door as Marik squeaked in surprise and slammed the door on Bakura's outstretched arm. Bakura winced in the pain spread through his body, "come on! This bloody hurts!" Bakura growled.

Marik slowly opened the door, "sorry," Marik whispered, "but I thought I told you to leave!" Marik snapped. Completely changing his tone. Bakura smirked and barged his way into the room, it was obvious Marik wasn't going to willing let him in. "Hey! This is my fucking room! Get out!" Marik roared.

"Shut up!" Mariku roared from the other room.

"So, Marik," Bakura smirked, "does your idiot brother know what he did last night? Do you remember?"

Marik sighed, Bakura wasn't trying to talk about his back, "um, I don't really remember anything. You got me drunk, I don't think Mariku remembers much either." Marik shrugged, "why?"

Bakura chuckled, "you purred on my legs and Mariku got jealous, then he ran off with you down the street hiding around corners. He soon got bored though and than he got out his knife which sadly Ryou took," Bakura stared at Marik, he seemed to have calmed down a bit, "your brother was acting like a two year old, than you started a conversation on all the ways you could kill people with a knife," he looked a Marik, that didn't seem to bother him. "Than you went on about some Egyptian crap, before Mariku decided he want to tell a secret to Ryou, that Ryou wasn't allowed to know. He went on and on about no being able to kill Ryou and that meant Ryou had to be a friend," Bakura sniggered as Marik screwed up his face, "than he saw a bird and chased it, right into a tree. You were both confused why you couldn't fly," Bakura paused as Marik let out a small laugh, finally. "You had a theory, because I had a flat chest and birds had round ones than you lifted up my…" Bakura paused.

"What?" Marik looked at Bakura, "what did I lift?"

"Um, you lifted my shirt…" Bakura added awkwardly, "then you traced patterns on it before calling Mariku over who assessed it too. He poked it than lifted up Ryou's and placed a hand on his chest, he nodded at you and then you both just walked off."

"I touched your chest!" Marik blurted out, turned ten shades darker pink.

"Um, yes…" Bakura sighed, "but you seemed happy with your investigation," Bakura chuckled, "and I didn't mind."

"Your such a pervert sometimes Kura," Marik spat.

Bakura sniggered at the nickname, somehow Marik had remained to call him by it. "Than Mariku later found a marker and drew all over Ryou, he was drawing Egyptian symbols all over him and those Kohl lines under his eyes." Bakura shrugged, "the second I tried to say something, he drew an x on my mouth, then later accused me of mind raping you. I don't think you knew what he meant though, because you just thought we were going to fight and asked Ryou if he wanted to leave us alone to do so," Bakura chuckled at Marik shocked expression from the mind raping comment. "Then we all went home, you fell asleep in the car and Mariku wouldn't let go off you so we had to convince him a pillow was you instead."

"Wow, I hope we didn't seem that stupid," Marik moaned. "And were you mind raping me?" it sounded like a stupid question, but he wanted to know.

"No, but I could be if you wanted. It's much easier when your ready missing a piece of clothing," Bakura smirked, "but yes you did sound really stupid."

"Screw you!" Marik moaned, "your sick."

"I heard people are attracted to sick people, but Marik…this is all so fast," Bakura smirked, "I don't know if I'm ready."

"I'm not gay…" Marik moaned.

"Could of fooled me," Bakura chuckled.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but no," Marik sighed.

"How do you know?" Bakura decided to ask.

"Um, well…" Marik blinked, he didn't know. Not really, but it was just easier to say. "How do you know? Wait are you gay!"

"Marik, I've told you I'm not. Gender doesn't matter to me," Bakura smirked, "you just have to experiment."

"Oh," Marik sighed, "wait! So your bi?"

"Guess so," Bakura shrugged. Suddenly Marik stood up and grabbed a black singlet much like his brothers and started to leave, Bakura blinked at him. Where was he going? He jumped up and followed him out, Mariku stared at the two. "Marik? where are you going?" Bakura questioned following the other teen down the stairs.

Mariku poked his head out curiously, "to the park." Why was his brother going to the park. He wasn't going to let him go with just the Albino. "Oh, Mariku? are you coming too?" Marik questioned realising his brother coming down stairs. He nodded. "Ok, you know neither of you have to come?"

"Well, your currently my host and the only reason I'm in this bloody house," Bakura grumbled.

"Host, pff…yeah right," Marik rolled his eyes, "but if three of us are going, we're going to have to walk. I can only fit two on my motorcycle."

"I brought my car genius," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh, ok," Marik smiled, "thanks Bakura!" They all filed out of the house one by one, ignoring Isis completely as they got into the car. To Mariku's disliking, Marik jumped in the front with the Albino. They drove in complete silence to the park, Bakura and Mariku had no intent on talking to each other and Marik was lost in thought.

"Marik," Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes towards the other teen, "why are we going to the park?"

"I want to test something," Marik mumbled, not completely listening. Practically waving off Bakura's question.

"What are you testing brother?" Mariku questioned from the back, glaring at the other teen.

"Oh, just something, never mind…" Marik sighed, "why was it that you wanted to come anyway?"

"Felt like it," Mariku pouted. Bakura rolled his eyes as he pulled the car to the side of the road. Marik jumped out and went to the only buildings in the entire park. Mariku and Bakura followed suspiciously.

"Katio!" Marik greeted the blue haired girl.

"Marik-kun!" Katio smiled cheerfully, "oh, Bakura-san and Mariku-san here too?"

"Yeah, not sure why they came," Marik shrugged.

"Well why did you want to meet me here anyway Marik-kun?" Katio questioned.

"Yeah Marik?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to test something," Marik shrugged. He turned to Katio, "do you like me?" Katio's face lit up five shades redder, but she nodded. "Ok," Marik looked at her.

"Do you like me?" she asked unsure. Marik shrugged, he didn't really like the girl, but he just wanted to see if he liked guys or girls.

"Do you mind if I kiss you?" Marik questioned, he figured he should ask first. Katio's eyes grew double their usual size. Mariku stared at his brother in anger.

"I-I don't mind," Katio whispered, as Marik leant in.

"Bloody hell! I mind!" Bakura roared suddenly ripping Marik back as Mariku pushed the blue haired girl away.

"Bakura? Mariku?" Marik rolled his eyes, "this is why I couldn't understand if you wanted to come." Marik sighed. "Sorry Katio-kun, another time perhaps…Thank you for your time!" He yelled as Mariku pulled him in tow away from the other girl, he really had to stop getting towed away so easily. Katio was blushing like mad even though they hadn't actually kissed yet.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" Mariku roared.

"Well, I wanted to figure out my sexuality," Marik pouted, "Bakura said I should experiment and I figured Katio wouldn't mind." Marik shrugged like it was nothing. Mariku glared at Bakura.

Bakura completely ignored Mariku practically forgetting the other teens existence. "When I said that I meant on a guy or someone you didn't really know, or me!" Bakura blurted out.

"Well I didn't want my first proper kiss to be on some random, especially since it's harder to just kiss someone you don't know," Marik pouted.

"First kiss," Bakura exclaimed.

"Yes, well the first proper one," Marik pouted. "I've kissed people, but I don't count them really. Wait! What did you say before?"

"When?" Bakura shrugged, he kind of knew of where Marik was going.

"When you were suggesting who to kiss," Marik pouted, Bakura probably knew what he was talking about. Bakura shrugged, "it was like two seconds ago!" Marik moaned.

"Oh, than…" Bakura chuckled, "I said, on some guy or someone you don't really know or me," Bakura whispered the last part.

"Did you just say you?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Well were friends so why I can't I help you figure it out?" Bakura pouted.

"Would it make things weird?" Marik pondered. Yes it was one thing to joke about it and actually doing it. What if Marik liked it and then it became really awkward between them, Bakura was if first friend he didn't really want to change that.

"No, only if you make it weird," Bakura shrugged.

"Come on Marik, were walking," Mariku growled, "Bakura has his jacket, we can go home without him." Mariku glared at the pale teen. He was not going to kiss his brother.

"Maybe I don't want to go home," Bakura pouted.

"Well your not coming back to our house," Mariku snapped.

"Whose going to stop me?" Bakura pouted. "I have a car, I'll even beat you there."

"Rishid should be home by now, I suppose you could get equated?" Mariku pondered, "he will just love to know his little brother is hanging around the great old thief king." Mariku smirked.

Bakura glared at Mariku, "well I haven't done anything wrong at the moment? Have I?"

"Well I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure you have a history?" Mariku smirked wider.

"Guys!" Marik suddenly broke in, the other two teens stared at Marik lazily. "Does it always have to end in a bloody fight with you two?!"

"I don't see the blood Marik," Mariku chuckled rubbing Marik's head. At least his brother wasn't thinking about kissing the other boy now. He wanted Bakura out, maybe if he got them suspended again? or maybe he could just get the thief away from his brother, by turning him off somehow?

"You know what I mean Mariku!" Marik pouted, "lets just go home."

"Finally!" Mariku rolled his eyes, death staring Bakura, "but he's not coming." He pointed at the white haired teen, Marik shrugged. He didn't really mind if Bakura came or not. Maybe it would be weird because he had offered to help figure out his sexuality, but they hadn't actually kissed. Was Bakura joking though? Was he just trying to mess with his head?

"Bye Bakura," Marik decided quickly, the other teen was probably thinking it was weird that Marik had actually considered his kiss offer.

"But, Marik!" Bakura whined.

"Bakura, I will see you at school," Marik moaned, it felt really awkward. Bakura just stared at him, he shrugged and walked off. Once he was far enough away from Bakura, he decided to ask his brother, "you wont tell Rishid, that Bakura's a thief? Technically we are thieves too."

"I wont for your sake Marik, but if he crosses the line. I will not hesitate to rip his head clean off his body," Mariku shrugged.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Bakura saw Marik** **'** **s carving on his back and also Marik is still blind to Bakura** **'** **s love towards him.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	10. Tough love part 1

**Warning! Warning! Warning! This is a bit weird of a chapter, but I hope you like it still and continue reading anyway. I promise they wont be this weird again.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 10

Tough love part 1

The next day Marik decided to sit more with the friendship gang, he didn't really feel like sitting with just Bakura and his brother was still acting stupid over the whole almost kiss incident and he didn't seem to like Bakura hanging around. Ryou seemed happy at least, even though he was sitting next to Mariku. Way to close for his brothers liking. Marik had to hold in a chuckle as Mariku glared at Ryou once again.

To Marik's surprise though, and the entire group, Bakura sat in the circle too. Bakura looked away as he sat down next to Marik in the group. Slightly embarrassed, he hadn't actually sat with the group before. But Marik was there. He sat quietly, no one dared to speak. Both Mariku and Bakura were sitting with them, neither would normally. Bakura glared at Jounouchi as he looked at Bakura with curiosity.

"Bakura!" Ryou smiled cheerfully, "I'm so pleased your sitting with us today."

"Um, yeah," everyone added awkwardly, "super nice." except Marik, Mariku and Ryou. They stared at everyone. It didn't seem like they liked Bakura, then again it didn't seem like they liked Mariku either.

"If you don't want me sitting with you, just bloody well ask!" Bakura snapped.

"Maybe we do," Mariku smirked, glaring towards the other teen.

"I'm pretty sure they want you to fuck off too," Bakura fought back.

"So, I'm not saying they don't want me to leave," Mariku shrugged, "but they know they can't make me budge an inch."

"You think they could budge me?" Bakura looked around the group, "there all babies here. They couldn't make me move if there lives depended on it."

"Bakura! These are my friends be nice," Ryou whined.

"I bet I could make you move!" Mariku raised an eyebrow, "even my brother could get you to move." he smirked at Marik.

"Marik couldn't move me!" Bakura protested.

"I bet he could," Mariku taunted, "but firstly, why are you sitting with us today?"

"Why are you sitting with them," Bakura shot back.

"Well, I'm sitting here because of Marik," Mariku shrugged, "I know that your not sitting here because of your brother, so why than…nothing has changed except that me and Marik are here and I know you don't like me, so Bakura why are you here?"

Bakura stared around the group, they seemed to all be agreeing with Mariku's comment, rage filled his face. Marik looked at Bakura confused. "I can bloody well sit where ever I want, and I'm sitting here!" Bakura snapped, "why do you think I'm here?!"

"You bloody well know why I think your here!" Mariku snapped, "don't avoid the question!"

"Look who's bloody avoiding the question now!" Bakura snapped. Everyone sat quietly not daring to say a word. Everyone kind of knew why Bakura was here, it was because of Marik. The only one who didn't understand was Marik. Marik was still hung up on the fact Bakura had seen the inscriptions on his back and than later offered to kiss him so he could figure out his sexuality.

"Your still avoiding it by trying to get onto a different topic! Just answer the dam question!" Mariku roared. He wanted to hear it from Bakura's mouth. Bakura grabbed Anzu's book from her bag and whacked it straight at Mariku.

"I can answer the question whenever I want!" Bakura smirked.

"Did you just hit me in the head with a textbook?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, he knew Bakura was trying to change the topic, but he still wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about it!" Bakura smirked. "I just thought it was a perfect match for your thick skull!"

Mariku glared at him, "your dead!" Mariku jumped to his feet and leant over Bakura, he pulled out his knife from his sock and held it to Bakura's throat. "Marik's the only reason I haven't done this sooner, tell me Bakura are you scared?"

"Pfft, I'm never scared," Bakura smirked, looking at Marik who seemed off in his own world. Suddenly Mariku froze and his eyes widened. He looked back, the other white haired teen hugged him tightly.

"Mariku," Ryou pleaded, "please don't."

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" Mariku placed the knife back into his sock as he pushed Ryou away. Bakura sat up chuckling.

"Taken down by Ryou," Bakura chuckled.

"He caught me off guard! I should of killed him!" Mariku roared, "and you."

"But you didn't, you didn't kill Ryou," Bakura chanted, despite his brothers horror filled looks.

Mariku stared him down, this wasn't working. Than a smirk rested its way onto his face. Bakura stared at him, what had he come up with? Mariku whipped out his knife and in a swift motion was behind Marik holding him like a hostage with the knife to his throat. Marik stared up at his brother and shrugged like it was nothing.

"You wouldn't kill your brother," Bakura smirked, Mariku was way over protective for that.

"Wouldn't I?" Mariku lowered the knife and removed Marik's chocker so his neck was bare. Marik didn't seem to mind, he was still off in his own word and he trusted his brother. "I would answer the question now if I were you." He smirked letting the knife touch the tanned skin of his brothers neck.

"Mariku," Marik tried to look at his brother, "please don't get blood on my uniform, Isis would get annoyed if I came home with a bloody shirt again."

Mariku rolled his eyes, "Marik!" he moaned, "just go back to what ever you had your mind on before, unless it was on him!" Mariku pointed at Bakura.

"Ok, just please be careful of my hair," Marik sighed, like this was nothing new. "Hey Ryou can I ask you something later?"

"Um, Um s-sure" Ryou shuddered, Marik was too calm at knife point.

Mariku rolled his eyes back at Bakura, "I will do it!" Mariku snapped, "so just answer the dam question!" he pushed the knife slightly into the soft skin on the neck, surprisingly no teacher had noticed yet. A dribbled of blood slid down his neck, Marik raised a hand and stopped it from touching his uniform.

"Why do you care so much!" Bakura roared.

"Why are you sitting here!" Mariku roared slashing across more off the slender neck. Bakura's eye twitched, he was starting to feel a wave of protection towards the Egyptian.

"Marik!" he suddenly blurted, Marik's face shot up out of Mariku's grip and stared at the other teen, "I'm sitting here because of Marik! Happy now!" Mariku dropped the knife.

"Oh course I'm not fucking happy!" Mariku punched Bakura in the jaw, "stay away from him! He's mine!"

"Who said he didn't want to be mine!" Bakura smirked dragging Marik to his chest and hugging him. Glaring at Mariku, Marik just stared blankly.

"Whats happening?" Marik questioned, "I'm confused." Mariku and Bakura stared at Marik, seriously he didn't know. "If your done threatening to kill me Mariku, can I please put my chocker back on? and Bakura could you let go?" Mariku nodded and passed the chocker as Bakura instantly let go of Marik and held his arms in the air. Than he looked at Ryou, "can I ask that question now? I have a feeling they're going to be a while anyway."

Ryou nodded, as Marik reattached the golden jewellery. "Can we go over there?" Ryou nodded again. They stood up slowly and walked over to the wall, Mariku and Bakura glared at them. "Ryou can I kiss you?" Marik asked, Ryou jumped at the question, "Bakura said I should experiment on what gender I like, so I was wondering if I could kiss you. Bakura said I could kiss him, but I think he was probably joking or something-"

"No," Bakura was standing there, "you are not kissing my god dam brother!" Marik shrugged and went and sat down, everyone was staring at him, no one had heard the conversation. Bakura could just guess because he knew it was still probably on Marik's mind and the look on his brothers face had said it all. Mariku glared at his brother. "Hey! I didn't say you could leave!"

"Oh, would you like me to come back?" Marik questioned, he wasn't sure what Bakura wanted but he didn't mind.

"Um, no…" Bakura murmured walking back to the group and shoving Ryou down in his seat and going back to sitting next to Marik.

Marik was off in the sky with the pixies again. "Are you guys a couple or something?" Miho piped up looking at Bakura and Marik.

"No they bloody aren't!" Mariku roared.

"Who said," Bakura pouted, "maybe we are?" Bakura smirked.

"Are what?" Marik looked at Bakura confused, just jumping back into the conversation.

"Nothing Marik," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"A couple Marik," Yami spoke up, Marik blinked at him. It was the first time he had heard him speak.

"You have a deep voice," Marik giggled, "and a couple? Who? me and Bakura? No." Marik looked at them, wondering why they would think that, "why? I'm not gay? Doesn't anyone remember that?"

"Because you guys seem to be together a lot," Honda added.

"That's because Bakura's my friend," Marik smiled. It was just a miss understanding. Bakura seemed grumpy about something, "and plus, as I said multiple times. I am not gay…at least not that I know of anyway."

"Can we just bloody change the topic," Mariku growled. He had to think of a way to claim Marik as his and not that thieves. He needed one soon.

"Awe, you just know I'm right," Bakura smirked, covering Marik's ears so he couldn't hear. "Marik is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." He hissed.

"Bakura? What was that about?" Marik looked annoyed at his friend.

"Nothing, just wanted to tell Mariku something in private." Marik looked at his brother he was fuming.

"Um, so anyone else excited for the new season?" Ryou whispered, "and Marik and Mariku, you guys can almost start eating properly again! Only four more days! and that includes today!"

"Yeah!" Marik smiled, he was still confused from the other conversation, but he was excited for the three weeks to be up. "By the way Ryou, don't worry so much next time, Mariku threatens to kill me all the time. Gotta admit though, he didn't really cut my neck as far as he usually does," Marik smiled.

"Oh," Ryou looked down.

"I know it sounds weird, and half the time I don't know why he's doing it but I trust him," Marik smiled, "I'm still not sure why he just did it, but the main thing is no teacher saw! Anyway, yes I'm very excited about going onto the new season."

Ryou nodded, still unsure of what to do. Mariku wanted to storm off, but he wasn't going to leave Marik with Bakura. They all sat in silence, no one really wanted to speak except Marik who wasn't shutting up now that he had finished thinking. "Oh, yeah! I found this the other day!" Marik held out Yugi's wallet, "I saw your name on it. It was in the trash," Marik lied smiling at the other boy.

"Oh, I was wondering where that was," Yugi took the wallet, "thanks!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku glared at the other set of twins in the class, Bakura was still smirking. How he hated that smirk. Marik looked over at Bakura and smiled, he still didn't really get it. Not completely. Bakura smirked blowing Marik a kiss, Marik smiled and turned to help someone across a seat. Mariku glared at the pale teen, his messy white hair and harsh brown eyes darting back to the front as the teacher left the room. He sighed and sprawled out on the desk, it was cool.

Mariku glared, first it was his interest in his brother, than friendship, than wanting to kiss, than claiming Marik was his and now blowing him a kiss during class. That was it! "Rabbit!" Mariku roared through the class getting the attention of almost the entire class, before some of them turned around. Not interested in another little fight. Bakura glared at him, what did he want. Mariku smirked, not really thinking about his actions he tapped on Marik's shoulder.

Marik turned around lazily, "Mariku, what do you wa-" Marik was cut off as his brother pressed their lips together. Than he pulled away, Marik stared at his brother in horror. "Mariku!" he slapped his brother across the face, spilling blood from his mouth. Mariku didn't mind Marik's reaction, he turned to glare at Bakura. Who was still smirking. Ryou was staring with horror at the scene, dam he was still loosing!

Bakura smirked, he wasn't going to let it get to him. "Mariku, you can slice my throat! But that was crossing the line!" Marik yelled at his brother trying to leave while the teacher still wasn't in the room, he didn't really want to have to explain why he was so desperate to leave. Oh, miss it's because my brother kissed me! Mariku glared back at his brother. He was trying to leave. He latched onto Marik's shoulder and dragged him closer forcing their lips together once again, Marik could taste his brothers blood. Seep into his mouth. Marik couldn't pull away. People were staring, not all of the class had noticed at least, but the ones staring were either disgusted or in shock. Or in Ryou's case horror. Some were practically laughing.

Marik heard the teachers footsteps enter the classroom as Mariku pulled his lips away. Mariku looked down at Bakura and mouthed 'mine.'

Marik stuck up his hand, "Miss, may I go?"

"Marik?" she looked up at the Egyptian teen, "why do you want to leave? Class only just started."

"I am feeling unwell Miss," Marik stared at the teacher blankly. The teacher looked around the classroom, the kids who saw were either gaging or on the verge of laughter.

"You look fine Marik," the teacher finally concluded, "if your still feeling unwell in an hour or so, you may leave. I'll get someone to take you to sick bay," she looked around the classroom, "yes Bakura." She sighed, normally Bakura only made smart ass comments.

"I will take him there Miss," Bakura offered smirking at Mariku's shocked expression.

"No!" he blurted out standing up from his seat, "I should take him! I'm his brother!"

"Yeah! Some brother you are! Who does that sicko!" Marik stood up too, facing his brother.

"Maybe Marik should sit with me?" Bakura offered, "I'll squeeze."

"Hell no!" Mariku fought back, "Marik is not moving from that spot!"

"Yeah, the spot next to me," Bakura smirked.

"Maybe I do want to sit with Bakura," Marik crossed his arms and picked up his stuff and sat next to Bakura, even though only two people sat in a set of seats, it could easily fit three or four. Mariku stared at his brother in horror.

"Get your ass back here now!" Mariku pointed at the seat next to him.

"No," Marik pouted. Mariku glared down at his brother and left his seat to walk over to his younger brother.

"Marik, look you know it meant nothing," Mariku sighed, "I'm sorry! Just don't sit with him!"

"You crossed the line," Marik pouted facing away from his brother crossing his arms.

"I wont do it again," Mariku promised.

"You did it twice already!" Marik snapped turning around and slamming his hands on the desk. "Even after I slapped you! you knew that meant no!"

"I wasn't thinking ok!?" Mariku complained. "I promise I wont do it again, just come sit with me!" he stamped his feet on the ground. Everyone was circulating around them now, Ryou stood uncertainly next to Bakura. "Marik, I'm sorry. Just, just…"

"I can bloody well do what I want with who ever I want! I'm not yours!" Marik protested, "and you can't stop me!" Marik turned around and kissed Ryou, than pulled away. "See, I can bloody kiss who I like!" He turned and kissed a random girl standing in the crowd, "it doesn't matter!"

"Marik, stop…" Mariku sighed, his brother hadn't been this mad about anything before.

"No!" Marik screamed, "no one stops when I ask them to!" Marik spun around and grabbed Bakura, "this is what you were so worried about right!" Marik asked still holding Bakura's arm. Mariku didn't respond, "wasn't it!"

"Yes," Mariku spat.

"Look than!" Marik spun around and locked lips with the thief, before pulling away. Bakura smirked. He won. "How do you like it!"

"Marik, please stop," Mariku sighed, he didn't want to get angry but at this rate, he was going to lose it.

"No! Don't tell me to stop! Don't you dare! You know better than anyone in this room not too!" Marik screamed still holding Bakura.

"Marik don't," Mariku moaned, "not now…"

"Why not now!" Marik stomped, "now is just as good as any other time! You can't tell me to stop!" Marik spun around and kissed Bakura again, he felt some of his anger drain away. But to only return once he pulled away. "You can't tell me to stop!" Marik teared, "it's too late for that!"

"Marik, don't start this…how was I meant to know! You never told me!" Mariku roared back, "it wasn't my fault! I'm different!"

"How you didn't stop!" Marik teared, "no one stops when I ask, but everyone just expects me too!"

The teacher stood speechless, she had to intervene, but somehow she couldn't.

"Marik!" Mariku grabbed Marik away from Bakura. He refused to look at him, "look at me!" Mariku forced his face to face his. "I'm not him…" Mariku breathed, "I wouldn't do that." Tears streamed down Marik's face as he gripped Mariku's shirt.

"I'm sorry," Marik sobbed, "I know your not him, but you should of known…I expected you to know," Marik teared.

"Marik, it's ok…" Mariku lied, he was torn inside. He wanted to kill his brother, but he didn't want to actually hurt him. Marik had kissed Bakura. He had brought up the past.

Marik pushed away, "Sorry, Ryou…" he looked at the other teen he had kissed in rage, "sorry you," Marik looked at the girl he had kissed, "I'm sorry I don't know your name." He looked at Bakura, "sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for," Bakura shrugged. He wrapped his arms around Marik, "it's ok, I understand."

"Thankyou," Marik sobbed.

"So, did this help you decided…you know," Bakura smirked.

"No," Marik smirked, wiping away his tears.

"Well, we could do it again if you wanted to test?" Bakura suggested with a smirk.

"Your a jerk, you know that?" Marik chuckled slightly.

"I know," Bakura smirked.

"Get away from him!" Mariku snapped, he wanted Marik still and he defiantly wasn't letting the thief get him.

"Mariku," Marik looked at his brother, Mariku glared at the two before breaking through the circle. If he had to look at that scene any longer he would have ripped Marik's head off. He exited through the door angrily, this wasn't over.

"He'll be back," Bakura reassured, even though he would be happier if he never returned. But Marik was staring worriedly after his twin.

"I know and that's part off the problem…I think he's ready to rip someones head off," Marik sighed. His brother had many problems, he had never seen his twin look or act like this. He was scared. If he was alone with Mariku, what would he do. His twin had never hurt him, but right now anything could set him off and he would rip apart the first person who made him mad.

"Should I even ask?" the teacher asked worriedly.

"Oh, Miss!" Marik had completely forgotten they were in class, so much for a good reputation. People were going to start asking questions now. He had said too much before, it had just brought up painful memories. "No, I don't think you want to know…"

"Everyone please return to your seats!" the teacher announced, "Marik, Bakura and Ryou could I see you outside please. Jene you may go home early if you like," the teacher pointed at the other girl Marik had kissed, she nodded but headed back to her seat.

"Yes Miss," Marik followed her out of the classroom, Bakura was reluctant but followed as well. The second he was around the corner he turned to the teacher, "please don't tell Isis or Rishid!" Marik begged.

"Marik, I have to tell them something…what just happened wasn't normal and your brother just left to goodness knows where," she sighed, "and you two, I know your probably innocent in all this Ryou, but I know your not Bakura." she slowly turned her attention back to Marik, "Marik now you have to tell me what happened to make you so upset."

"It's a family issue Miss, I'ld rather not talk about it," Marik said simply.

"I need to know what happened to be sure, why were you so upset. Marik if you don't tell me I will have to call your sister and I will have to tell her," the teacher explained calmly.

"Please Miss," Marik begged.

"I'm sorry it's protocol, please stay here," Marik turned ready to run off like his brother, he knew his sister wouldn't get it and he knew the teacher had caught someone who filmed the entire thing, even the thing before the teacher was in the room, kids these days filmed everything, "Marik if you run you'll only make it worse and Bakura and Ryou I need you to stay too."

Marik glared at her, "Marik this is your last chance to explained what happened, otherwise I will figure it out and have to call your sister," Marik continued to glare at her, Bakura was holding his wrist. Probably the only reason he hadn't ran yet. "I really expected more from you Marik," she sighed and walked off the call Marik's sister. Hopefully Rishid wasn't home. He would know.

"Marik, why were you so up set?" Bakura asked finally, after insuring the teacher wasn't close enough to hear.

"I told you it's a family issue," Marik sighed, "Isis won't even understand it really, Mariku does and Rishid kind of does," Marik sighed he didn't really want to have to explain himself.

"Ok," Bakura murmured, "hey you know I can probably steal that kids phone with the video's," Bakura suggested.

"No, other people filmed it too," Marik sighed, "and you can't steal everyone's phone."

"I could for you," Bakura chuckled.

"Yeah and if my brother does come he's going to be so pleased to know that everyone expect us had their phones stolen," Marik smiled slightly. He didn't want to smile, but still. Bakura managed to make him. He still felt shaky, he had completely taken the situation out of hand.

They went quiet, no one dared to speak again. "Maybe he'll think Ryou did it," Bakura chuckled at his brothers shocked expression.

"Ryou! Pfft! No offence, but he would think I did it before Ryou, he would suspect almost anyone more than Ryou," Marik smirked, "sorry Ryou."

"It's ok," Ryou smiled. It wasn't a bad thing not to be a suspect of theft.

The teacher returned, "Marik your siblings are on their way down to school and Bakura and Ryou, I called your dad. He said he can't come down anytime soon," the teacher explained, "can you now follow me to the office."

"Wait, was Rishid there?" Marik asked quickly as he followed the teacher, staring at the ground.

"Your brother?" Marik nodded, "yes." Marik went silent, he had ben hoping Rishid wasn't there. He slowed down so he wasn't walking with the teacher. They walked in silence to the office. "Bakura and Ryou can you wait out here for a moment."

"Miss I think I would rather come in," Bakura mused.

"Maybe we should wait outside," Ryou mumbled.

"I don't have time for this," the teacher sighed, shoving Marik into the room and closing the door.

"But-but Miss," Marik protested.

"Well I'm not waiting out here," Bakura shrugged, he looked at the lock on the door. He quickly twisted the handle, defiantly locked. He shrugged as he pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.

"Bakura!" Ryou complained.

"It's fine Ryou, I will just say the door was open already…it didn't lock properly," Bakura shrugged. "Marik's in there, so I'm going in." He continued to pick the lock carefully.

"B-Bakura," Ryou tapped his brothers shoulder, Bakura shrugged him off, "Bakura."

"Ryou! I'm trying to concentrate!" Bakura whined, "I almost have it."

"Bakura!" Ryou grabbed his brothers shoulder.

"What Ryou!" Bakura snapped turning around, "oh, the Ishtar's!" Bakura jumped as he stared at the other two that had shown up, "um, Marik's in there…" Bakura pointed to the door, quickly taking his bobby pin from the door handle. He stepped out of the way, and knocked on the door.

"Bakura!" Marik exclaimed, "oh, hi Isis, hi Rishid."

"Can I come in now?" Bakura rolled his eyes, "it's obvious Marik wants me to be." He smirked at the teacher.

"Marik?" she looked at Marik.

"Can he come in?" Marik pleaded, with Bakura, Rishid and everyone wouldn't be able to go too deeply into it and plus, he could feel himself breaking again if he was to be left to discuss the issue without Bakura there. Bakura somehow calmed his nerves. Kept him from running out of the room.

"Do you mind Ishtar's?" they nodded, "fine Bakura, come in…Ryou might as well come in as well, Ryou!" the other white haired teen popped around the corner. Bakura smirked as he entered the room.

"So, this is the situation," the teacher started as Ryou closed the door, Bakura fixated himself next to Marik, Ryou sat next to him awkwardly. Isis and Rishid sat on the other side of Marik, he was surrounded. "When I left the classroom, something happened between your brothers," she explained, Marik pouted at the ground. He didn't really want them to know what happened with Mariku. "When I returned Marik was flustered and wanted to leave, then he got into a fight with Mariku, some kids filmed the entire thing, even the thing when I was out of the classroom…I think it would be easier to just watch the video."

"Miss, do I have to watch?" Marik asked quietly.

"No you don't Marik," Bakura stood up and took Marik away, "we will be outside, Ryou?" Ryou nodded and followed them outside.

"But!" the teacher moaned as Bakura took the Egyptian teen and went outside. "That boy." she looked at Isis and Rishid, "sorry, Bakura is kind of just like that." Rishid nodded. "Hopefully with Ryou around they wont run off," she sighed, "uh? Where the phone?"

"What do you have there?" Ryou looked at his brother curiously.

"No phone, no problem," Bakura smirked, "no one can watch the video now."

"Bakura!" Marik moaned, "my brothers a cop, how is he going to react to you stealing the phone!"

"He already caught me picking the lock," Bakura shrugged as Marik shoved him, "now lets delete this video." The door swung open, the teacher was staring at Bakura angrily as she noticed the phone in his hands. "Oh, this I was borrowing it," he smirked, grabbing at Marik's arm, "run!" He started to drag Marik down the corridor, "deleted!" He yelled back at the teacher, Rishid poked his head around the corner as they kept running, Bakura ditched the phone.

"Other kids in the class have the video as well," the teacher sighed, Ryou latched onto her arm. "Yes Ryou?"

"Miss, please don't watch the first video…at least," Ryou pleaded.

"Ryou but we need to know what happened so we can fully understand Marik's actions," the teacher sighed, "how he acted wasn't normal for a simple fight and Mariku left the school completely."

"I know Miss, it's just," Ryou shivered at the thought of it.

"Could you please just work on where your brother would run off too and I have to go get someones phone," the teacher sighed and started to walk off.

"Yes Miss," Ryou sighed, he wasn't really one to fight for his point.

"Do you know what happen?" Rishid bent down to be face to face with Ryou, he nodded. "Do you know where they might of run off too?" Ryou nodded again, his brother loved to hide in this one spot in the school, no teacher knew about.

"Your not going to get him in trouble?" Ryou said barely above a whisper.

"No," Rishid promised, "I just want to find my brother so we can figure out what happened." Ryou nodded and started to led them away, "Isis you should stay here, for when the teacher returns." She nodded as Ryou led Rishid through the school, he led him down behind the building and around different corners, but just as he expected Bakura and Marik were there.

"Ryou!" Bakura exclaimed, "I told you not to come!"

"Hey, Rishid," Marik whispered, it did feel silly hiding.

"Come with me," Rishid stared at the two, Marik got up to follow him away. Bakura growled but followed as well.

"Marik, next time your going to start something, don't do it in front of the teacher," Bakura rolled his eyes as he followed the other three.

"Yeah, because I planned that!" Marik pouted, "Mariku started it and than he ran off."

"Who knows?" Bakura smirked, "you might of just really wanted to ki-" Marik shot him a glare that stopped Bakura mid-sentence.

"Can't you just not be a giant pervert for once in your life," Marik moaned, but he couldn't keep from smirking.

"Well than what fun would that be?" Bakura chuckled. Marik glanced up, luckily it seemed Ryou was busy talking with Rishid which meant his brother wasn't listening.

"It would be fun," Marik pouted, "Ryou's not a pervert."

"Who do you rather hang out with, me or Ryou?" Bakura chuckled.

"Well you, but thats besides the point!" Marik pouted. They were already back at the office. Isis was waiting with the teacher and she had gotten another phone.

"This time, you three will sit in the room where I can see you," the teacher pointed a Marik and Bakura in particular.

"Why does it feel like this is mostly directed at me," Bakura huffed, "I was just trying to help."

The teacher rolled her eyes as she led them back into the small room, "ok, lets see what happened. If you really don't want to watch Marik, sit in the corner." She pointed at the corner, Marik sighed and sat in the corner, facing the wall. Bakura and Ryou sat with him, Bakura just didn't want Marik to get upset again and if necessary he could help him run off again. Marik listened as he heard the video start.

"Hey, the scary Ishtar just called Bakura a rabbit. Something is going down! last time they fought and got suspended!" Marik could hear the kids voice filming it. "Lets see what they he does next!" he gulped, he knew what was coming. Marik shuddered as he heard his sister gasp. "OMG! They just kissed! Marik looks pissed, but Bakura seems untouched. What the hell! He's doing it again!" Marik wanted to just die than and there. He hugged his knee's tightly and buried his face, this was defiantly going to get around school. "Oh, shit! the teachers coming! I don't want to miss this!" The voice stated excitedly. Marik could hear the conversation as clear as day. "What is he doing!" the other boys voice commented. He could hear his sister gasp again, when it came to the part where he started to kiss people. Rishid, didn't show any emotion at all and the teacher was still shocked about the first thing. He heard as the video stopped.

"Marik?" Isis questioned, he could hear the disgust in her voice. But also surrounded by worry. Marik chose not to reply, why did kids have to film everything these days.

"Marik, may I speak to you privately outside?" Rishid suggested.

"No," Marik hugged his knees tighter, he didn't even want to look at his brother, "can I leave now? Back to class I mean, with Ryou and Bakura."

"Marik, I think it would be best if you went home with your brother and sister," the teacher came closer, about to touch Marik on the shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me!" Marik screamed, "do not bloody touch me!"

"Marik, it's ok," Bakura glared at the others in the room, placing his hand on Marik's shoulder. He smirked, Marik let him touch him. "Marik, you know I'm not very comforting, but please just listen." Bakura stared at Marik, "I want to make you happy, if you like I can kiss Ryou? than we would be even? Or I could kiss you and your brother and I suppose a random girl," Bakura chuckled.

"Your sick!" Marik smirked, "and I wouldn't do that to Ryou."

"Ryou wouldn't mind," Bakura shrugged, "and I'll do it if you don't smile!"

"Ok! ok, just don't kiss your brother," Marik smiled, he still didn't want to turn around though. His siblings were probably weirded out by how Bakura had chose to cheer him up, but in Bakura's defence at least it worked. Marik rose to his feet, head still planted on the ground as he went to the door. Bakura smirked as he followed Marik out of the room, he stared at Rishid for a moment smirking before leaving the room. He still had to be carful, police normally didn't just let thieves get away with things because their little brother liked the thief.

"I think Bakura should go home with Marik," the teacher sighed, "he seems to be the only one who can keep him calm at the moment." Isis nodded, she didn't feel comfortable with anything right now, but the other teen seemed to be the only one keeping Marik from having another break down. "Ryou, you may either go home or back to class." Ryou nodded and started to walk home, he didn't really want people bugging him.

"I think I'll go home Miss," Ryou nodded feebly. Rishid followed as Isis led them to the car, Bakura didn't really want to go to Marik's house, but they wouldn't let Marik come to his. The car trip was dead silent. They finally returned home, Mariku was still out sulking somewhere.

Isis raced inside, claiming she would make the boys some snacks, but Marik knew that was only an excuse. She still was hung over about the thing at school and she couldn't completely understand what Marik had been going on about. "Come on Bakura," Marik mumbled, getting out of the doorway.

"It's nice to be invited in for once," Bakura chuckled, but stopped as soon as he noticed the stare Marik's brother was giving him.

"I suppose, but this is only the third time you've been here," Marik mused, "and the second time you had a good reason, the first well no…yes Mariku," Marik paused.

"Um, do you want to watch tv?" Bakura quickly changed the subject. Marik nodded and led Bakura into the lounge room, neither were really watching the tv. It was just on. Rishid watched them interestedly, he knew he knew Bakura from somewhere, but Marik was his major problem at the moment. He hadn't had any outburst about what happened in the past for years, practically since they moved. Why had Mariku kissed him anyway? He need to talk to Marik, but he could tell that wasn't going to be easy.

He looked up from his chain of thought as the white haired kid finally spoke again. "You know you should probably put something on that cut." he pointed a Marik's neck.

"Shit! I forgot about that!" Marik quickly took off his chocker, "I should put a bandaid on it, great now my chocker got blood on it," he moaned.

"Wow, it's still bleeding from break?" Bakura looked at the other teens neck.

"Yes! It's still bloody leading from break! It's a deep cut!" Marik moaned, feeling the cold liquid on his skin.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku came home late that night, to find Bakura was still staring at the tv with Marik. Food was sprayed out in front of them, but neither touch it. "Mariku!" Isis noticed him, he glared at her and raced to his room. She knew didn't she and she still let that dam thief into the house with his Marik. Isis listened, she could hear tearing and smashing noises from Mariku's room. She sighed hevily. She wasn't going to be able to talk to him any time soon.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Sorry if this chapter was really really weird, it will actually have something to do with a another part I** **'** **m planning for this fanfic. Also I like bronze shipping, but its kind of weird in this fan fiction because their twins. Sorry again if you guys thought it was weird. Also the only reason this was two parts was because I didn't want a random 9,000 word chapter in this when all my other chapters are only like 3,000 or 4,000 words.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	11. Tough love part 2

**The second part to tough love! Yay! I hope you like it, who ever is reading this at least. Marik and Mariku are still having a bit of a problem.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 11

Tough love part 2

Marik refused not to go to school the next day, he knew if he stayed home it would be worse. Rishid would probably want to talk about yesterday and he already had the weekend coming, so he was trapped no matter what and Mariku was still not speaking to him. He seemed really annoyed. Marik sighed as he rode his Motorcycle to school, Mariku had chosen to walk. But Marik could of sworn he heard his sister tell him to. Well actually Marik had also decided to leave early, he didn't really fancy giving his eldest brother a chance to actually speak to him. Hopefully no one was really at school yet. He left in such a rush he forgot his choker, maybe Isis could drop it down? he had his arm bands but did they look silly by themselves? Oh, Yugi was here and Anzu, Honda, Miho, Otogi, Jounouchi, Yami and of course, Ryou and Bakura who was still standing off to the side. Why had everyone he just so happened to know come early.

Well at least they hadn't noticed his presence. Should he say hi? Well they probably knew something of what happened yesterday, even if only Bakura and Ryou were in his class. Maybe Ryou or Bakura could of told them, unless people were posting videos. He didn't think Ryou or Bakura would tell though. He didn't really want to come to school, maybe he should skip. Not go home but just hide out somewhere? A pair of purple eyes shot up from the group and were staring at him. Oh shit! it was Yami! Did he see him? Marik backed up a few steps, the other kid didn't say a word to the others. Maybe he should go now? He quickly turned to leave.

"Marik-san!" a cheery voice rang out, it was Yugi. Marik let out a quick breath and spun back around smiling, as much as he could anyway. They were all staring at him, "how long have you been here?"

"Um, I just got here?" Marik wanted to back up a bit as the group came closer, "but you know, I was thinking I should go."

Yugi stared at him, "why?"

"Why? Um, you see I left my choker at home, and class doesn't start yet anyway and yeah," Marik had trouble forcing the words out. Ryou was staring at him curiously.

"Where's Mariku?" Yugi asked suddenly realising Marik's missing brother.

"Mariku! Um…um, I think he's at home or something. He wanted to walk today," Marik actually backed up a few steps, that's right his brother was home. Maybe he shouldn't get his choker?

"Marik-san? are you ok?" Anzu spoke up, this was like the first time she had properly spoken to him. Yugi reached out a hand slowly, Marik stared at it and instantly drew away. Running for the school gates, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want anyone to touch him.

"I'm fine!" he yelled facing his head towards the ground.

"Marik!" he stopped right in front of the school gate one more step and he was out. The teacher had caught him, "come here for a moment." Marik sighed but walked back to where the teacher was near the group of friends. "I'm surprised you showed up, and where do you think you were going?"

"Um, I forgot my choker Miss and there was no reason for me to stay at home," Marik shrugged, ok now he knew no one in the group knew what happened yesterday. They were all staring at him with looks of confusion.

"Well your not allowed to leave the school gate after you've arrived, sorry Marik," she walked off, maybe if he was quick enough he could still run off. No that wouldn't be any use. He sighed.

"I'm going somewhere," Marik muttered and walked off through the school. The group stared after him worriedly, while most of the group didn't really know Marik, they considered him as a friend. Yugi looked at Yami pleadingly wanting to follow the Egyptian teen, he nodded. Yugi smiled as they raced after the teen.

Marik ran through the school, he wanted to go somewhere else. Everyone was going to ask him questions and expect answers and he was going to have to sit next to Mariku. He didn't really mind sitting next to his brother, he really wanted to make everything alright. He huddled in one of the furthest corners of the school, no one normally went there so he was pretty sure no one would bother him until class. He sighed sliding down against the wall. What told him coming to school was a good idea. He had had a dream last night about his father and life in Egypt, you think that couldn't been a sign enough that he wasn't ok and shouldn't of gone to school. No, he went anyway.

"Marik!" it was one of the girls voices in the group, they had followed him. Maybe if he stayed quiet, ok who was he kidding his blond hair stood out on no end. He could jump the wall, if he was fast enough they wouldn't see him. No, that would still make it seem like he wasn't ok. He wanted them to think he was. He sighed as he heard another one call out his name, this time he recognised it as Yugi.

"I'm here," Marik sighed standing up and walking over to the searching group, he leant on his hip and stared at them with a blank expression, "what did you want?" He wanted them to leave and maybe if he pretended to be fine and not to care they would.

"We wanted to sit with you," Yugi looked at Marik with hope.

"Why?" Marik snapped, "isn't there already a whole playground of people to sit with." Bakura stared at with a smirk on his face, he knew what Marik was doing.

"But, you seemed lonely," Yugi added.

"Well maybe I wanted to be alone?" Marik crossed his arms.

"No one wants to be alone when their sad," Yugi reached out an arm, Marik's eyes widened as it came closer to his arms.

"Don't bloody touch me!" he screeched, moving away from the group. He didn't want anyone to touch him no matter how nice they thought they were being.

"Why not?" Yugi was on the verge of crying.

"Just fucking don't touch me ok!" Marik yelled angrily, "if you dare touch me again, I will not hesitate to slice off your head!" he whipped out a sharp knife from his pocket, "I'm not kidding!" he was practically in tears. Yami jumped in front of his little brother protectively, Yugi wasn't one who backed down if someone was upset.

"Marik, thats enough," Bakura spoke up suddenly.

"Well than don't let him bloody touch me like he cares!" Marik yelled, tears actually dripping down his cheeks now.

"Marik, no ones touching you," Bakura stepped closer. Marik stared at the pale teen coming slowly closer, he lowered the knife. Placing it back where he had it hidden from the school in his uniform. He looked over at the group, Yugi looked pale almost as pale as Ryou and Bakura. Marik backed up, he didn't want to threaten them. He wanted to pretend nothing was wrong, but he couldn't do that now, could he?

"I'm sorry," it sounded petty, but he didn't know what else he could say. "Please just don't touch me when you see me at the moment." He looked at the group, "this may seem weird, but I especially don't want you touching me or him." Marik pointed at Yugi and Yami.

Ryou stepped forward from the group, "we won't touch you."

"It's ok, I guess I'll see you around, I probably going to guess we won't have breaks together so yeah," Marik laughed slightly, "see you sooner or later."

"Marik-san, y-you don't have t-to avoid us," Yugi voice was wobbling.

"Your so innocent Yugi, normally when someone threatens to kill you with a knife, you no longer see the good side in them," Marik chuckled, "but, little Yugi I don't think your friends want me even if you do. Bye!" He waved over his shoulder as he left.

"I still know you have a good side," Yugi strengthened his tone getting rid of the wobble.

Marik rolled his eyes turning around, "great! because I can't find it," he shrugged and turned away again. Yugi stared after him, why was Marik so defensive. Why couldn't he see the good inside of him, but he only focuses on the bad.

Bakura stared at the other teen curiously, he had a feeling there was more about the touching thing than just he didn't like it. He had shown a great deal of pain when it happened. He walked after him, no one else was and his brother was too hesitant. Bakura was the only one who Marik wanted to talk to anyway. He caught up with the tanned teen and just walked silently beside him, Marik didn't want to talk and he was cool with that.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik entered the classroom, his brother was already there. He waved goodbye to Bakura and went to sit next to him brother. Mariku glanced at him but, didn't sat anything. He didn't look overly happy though. Marik gulped, this was going to be a long day. To top it off, everyone was looking at him and his brother. He stared at Bakura, to get his mind off it. He couldn't concentrate on work. It felt like the period was going on for ever.

Mariku glanced at Marik again, he was still staring at the dam thief! Mariku wanted to kill them than and there. He wanted to rip there heads off, even Marik. He wasn't going to be the thieves even if he has to inform it himself. He wasn't thinking straight or maybe he had only just begun to think straight. He had a major headache though. Mariku groaned, why did they have to have school and why did Marik sit next to him, when he was just going to stare at the Albino the entire time.

The bell finally rang, Marik sighed. He wasn't really planning on going anywhere, but at least people would stop staring at him. "Can I speak to you outside?" Mariku's voice suddenly broke into Marik's calm train of thought. Marik looked at his brother and nodded. A small grin came to his brothers face as he raised a hand to pat cautiously down Marik's cheek. Marik flinched away from the hand. Mariku stared in horror, he had let the thief touch him.

He got up, trying to mask how angry he was. Marik would find out soon enough anyway. Bakura eyed the pair as they left the room, he didn't trust Mariku. "Marik-san, do-do you want to sit with us?" Yugi asked as he passed the group.

"Maybe later Yugi, I'm going to have a talk with my brother," Marik smiled, he was fine as long as Yugi didn't try to touch him again, "by the way Yugi, you should really discuss it with your group before offering because they all seem surprised and not really welcoming. Except for Ryou, but he just looks worried." Yugi looked back at his group.

"Marik!" Mariku snapped, "we haven't got all day!" Mariku growled, "unless you want to sit with them instead, I bet you would let them touch you!" Mariku growled.

"No!" Marik snapped at his brother.

"Don't pretend you didn't flinch away when I tried to touch you!" Mariku growled.

"Well, firstly we're not going to discuss this here and secondly why on earth do you think they don't want me sitting with them!" Marik moaned, "do you think its because they don't like me, because I sit with people I haven't liked a lot. No! Do you think it's because they know my past! Do you think they know what happened yesterday! No! They don't know either! It's bloody because I threatened to kill Yugi with a knife for trying to touch me!"

"Oh, so at least he gets more attention!" Mariku fought back, "and I didn't want to start this now! Just bloody follow me! or you can sit around with these idiots!"

"I'm coming," Marik sighed, "just please don't start a scene again." Yugi stared as they stormed off, Marik didn't want to fight with his brother. Mariku was fuming. Bakura poked his head around the door and slowly started to follow the path of the twins.

Mariku shoved Marik around the corner. It was quiet no one was around. "why can't I touch you?" Mariku stared at Marik.

"Just please don't," Marik wobbled, he was scared now. Mariku wasn't touching him, but the look on his face. Marik hadn't seen his brother so angry before.

"But you let the dam thief touch you, you let him over to our house!" Mariku grabbed Marik under his chin.

"Mariku, I know. Its just, just," Marik didn't know what to say, he never really had a fight with his brother before. But he knew what he was capable of.

"What! Its just what! Marik!" Mariku yelled throwing Marik to the ground.

"Different," Marik pouted, he didn't really want to get too into it.

"Marik you are not his, he is not having you you are mine," Mariku stomped his feet, "it's because I look like him! Isn't it!"

"Mariku don't start again," Marik pleaded.

"Your the one who started it!" Mariku glared at his brother, but his tone sounded hurt, "and even if I have to kill you! That thief is not having you!"

"Mariku," Marik tried to calm his brother, "your overacting."

"Marik! You think I look like him, don't you! Don't you!" Mariku roared grabbing out his knife and slicing Marik's arm, "well guess what! You look like him too! We both bloody do! But I'm not him!"

"Mariku, your hurting me," Marik moaned, looking at his torn jacket.

"No Marik," Mariku smoothed, running his hand down Marik's cheek. "I'm saving you," Mariku stared to cut mercilessly at Marik's tanned skin. He glared down at Marik's arm, "and just so everyone knows your mine!" he tore off Marik's sleeve and bottom arm band and started to carve his name into Marik's arm. Once he was done, he had blood all over his white top and his hands and hair. Not noticeable at a distance, but still there. "Say hi to ka-san."

With a quick motion he had pinned Marik to the wall. His face was contorted into a terrifying ear-to-ear grin. The same as when he was threatening about having friends, but worse now. His dark purple eyes had a gleam to them that Marik didn't like one bit. He was afraid of Mariku and what he was doing. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, he need to calm down. His brother had lost it. Then he opened them and glared fiercely at his twin brother.

"Put me down Mariku," He commanded. Mariku only laughed and shook his head slowly.

"No, you said no one stops when you say stop and if you think I'm so much like him, then let it be," He snarled..Instead of putting him down Mariku lifted him up higher. Marik's feet rose off the floor until only his toes could touch.

"Mariku! I don't think your anything like him!" Marik moaned, his cuts were starting to sting.

"Don't tell me that rubbish, save it for Bakura, your not scared of him!" Mariku stomped.

"Mariku, it's none of your business who I hang out with and I told you if he hurt you I wouldn't hesitate to kill him," Marik struggled.

"So why isn't he dead!" Mariku glared at Marik, "actually Marik it does effect me. You are mine, my other half, we are the same. One. You are my other half and he isn't going to take you away," Mariku snarled, rubbing down on of Marik's cheeks.

"You are crazy! Mariku we are two separate beings!" Marik moaned as Mariku tighten his grip on one of Marik's newly formed cuts. They were all over his chest, scattered randomly around his chest and arms and even some along one of his cheeks. He needed help soon, or he would bleed out. He needed to snap Mariku back to reality, no one was coming to help him.

"Crazy! I'm the crazy one! Sure, if i'm the crazy one your delusional," Mariku growled, "I didn't want it to go like this! You did this!" Mariku roared, Marik shivered. "Do you remember the last person who called me crazy?! Do you want the same fate, little brother?"

"Mariku, do you seriously think I would let you. Do you think that I don't know how to stop you?" Marik yelled at his brother.

"Marik, oh, oh…poor naive Marik, your not in the position to stop anything, are you?" Mariku rubbed his cheek, completely calm. He move his hand slowly down on to his neck and threw him at the ground.

"Mariku! What the hell do you think your doing! Let go! Mariku!" Marik demanded angrily. Mariku wasn't in a talking mood any more as he tightened his grip, looking blankly at Marik. Marik stared at his brother with horror he gripped both his hands around Mariku's one, he pulled and tried to get his brother to release. It had no effect sadly. Slowly, Marik's windpipe began to close up and he was unable to breathe.

"Mariku! Let go! It hurts!" Blackness started to cloud over his vision and any air that might of tried to reach his desperate lungs was cut off. He couldn't speak, he could hear a chocking noise, it was coming from himself. His struggles weakened as more and more oxygen was cut off. He couldn't see, the time ticked by Mariku wasn't releasing him. He was going to die, Mariku was going to kill him.

Warning signs flew all throughout Marik's head, telling him he needed oxygen. His lungs were burning, and his windpipe was being crushed. Everything was black, he wasn't chocking. Unconsciousness beckoned him, he knew if he went with it. It would lead to his death. His struggles stopped, he laid blankly on the floor.

The iron grip ripped off from his throat, gone and air was rushing into his burning lungs and he could breathe again. Oxygen flowing through his lungs, was the best feeling ever. He quickly swallowed as much air as if it was going away again. The searing pain of the whole ideal, his cuts and sore windpipes were the only things keeping his conscious.

He felt as he was lifted into the air, than he blanked out as he was carried away. The one day he didn't have his choker.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku walked back into the classroom with a blank expression, he couldn't get all the blood of his shirt so he had to do up his jacket and it was still slightly splattered on his face and hair, you could only tell really close up. What had he done. "Mariku!" Ryou raced over as the bell rang, Marik wasn't with him and he had seen his brother following. Neither of them were here. "Where Marik?" Mariku didn't respond, he didn't look at the other teen. "What happened?" Ryou tried again, but Mariku was dead to the world. Ryou looked at him worriedly, his cheek was bruised a deep purple colour. Something was wrong.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **So this is the second part to Tough love, I hoped you liked it. Mariku got really angry and kind of lost it, but someone saved Marik. I will post the next chapter soon, hopefully in the next few days or so. I hope everyone or anyone reading this fanficion likes it.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	12. Tattooed Shirt

**Happy late Halloween! Sorry this isn't actually a halloween chapter though I do plan on having one eventually. Hope everyone had fun! and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 12

Tattooed shirt

Marik felt himself waking up, was he dead? His vision slowly cleared, he felt exhausted. But wasn't he just sleeping. Where was he anyway. He blinked propping himself onto his elbows. It was never a good thing to wake up somewhere you didn't know, but luckily he could recognise this place as Bakura's bedroom. Wait why was he in Bakura's room! Where was Bakura?

"Shit!" Marik jumped as he noticed the other teen blanked out next to him, "what the hell!" he slapped him square across the jaw.

"Huh?" Bakura blinked at the other teen, "whats wrong?" He hadn't wanted to leave the teen alone and he must of fallen asleep.

"Why were you bloody sleeping so close! Why am I in your bed! Why am I not in school!?" Marik strung out a line of confused questions. He couldn't really remember what he just did, he thought he might of been fighting with his brother.

"What's wrong with me sleeping so close?" Bakura scratched his skull, he didn't see the problem. "And I brought you here from school after your physco brother tried killing you! A thankyou might be nice?" Bakura moaned sitting up, Marik was over reacting.

"Mariku?" Marik blinked at him blankly. "Oh, shit! Where is he!"

"At school I suppose," Bakura shrugged.

"I need to find him!" Marik jumped up, "Ouch!" He clutched his stomach angrily. "Where the hell is my shirt!" Marik screeched. "Why don't I have a shirt on!"

"Marik calm down," Bakura sighed, he couldn't really be bothered to deal with this.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Your sleeping next to me and I don't have a freaking shirt on!" Marik huffed, "wheres my shirt!"

"I had to take it off," Bakura sighed, "it was cut and bloody!"

"Why don't I have a shirt on! I want my shirt!" Marik panicked, he was in Bakura's house without a shirt, in his bed. His back was on full show!

"Marik, your shirt is ripped! It is covered in blood and I had to patch up your cuts!" Bakura gave up on trying to be calm, it wasn't working.

"I want my fucking top!" Marik screamed. He looked at down at his chest, it was covered in stitches. He looked at his arms, they were already covered in them too. "You stitched me up?"

"Yes Marik, I stitched you up after your crazy brother cut you to pieces," Bakura rolled his eyes, "I've had to fix myself up plenty of times. I've got to admit it's easier to fix someone else though."

"My shirt! I want my shirt!" Bakura stared at Marik, he was obsessed with his shirt. Maybe he should just give him one of his? No, Marik would probably complain it's not his. "Where's my shirt! I want it back! Give me my Fucking shirt!" Marik screamed, "I want my shirt!" Bakura looked at the other teen he was practically hyper ventilating. "I want my shirt! Give me my freaking shirt!"

"Shit! He's un-conscience!" Bakura panicked, "Oh wait, he's breathing. He fell asleep." Bakura stared at the other kid. He wore him self out, he should call his siblings…he'll just tell them Marik is coming straight to his house after school and is sleeping over. He shouldn't go home, not like this.

He slowly left the room, he took Marik's phone. He didn't have all Marik's siblings numbers, only Marik's and Mariku's. Plus Ryou had stolen it off Marik's phone and Bakura stole it off Ryou's.

He quickly dialled the home number, hopefully his sister was home and not his brother, neither of them. He waited patiently as it rung, "Hello, Ishtar's residents." A soft voice came from the other side, Bakura sighed as he realised it was Isis.

"Hello, this is Bakura Touzoku," Bakura tried to sound polite.

"Bakura?" Isis sounded surprised, "aren't you in school?"

"Yes, but I'm at break," Bakura explained, "I am calling to inform you Marik will not be returning home tonight, he is going to come straight home with me."

"Bakura, I'm sorry. But I think it would be better if Marik came home," Isis sighed, "he has to get his punishment and Rishid wanted to talk to him."

"I think it would be best if he came home with me," Bakura added in a cheery voice, "after yesterday and everything. I think it's just best, if you would like I can come over and pick up his punishment or he can just get it next week."

"Why can't Marik get it himself?" Isis questioned, "can I speak to him?"

"Um, Marik's in the bathroom," Bakura tried to think of a good excuse, "it would just be easier if I did it."

"I'll wait," Isis decided.

"What? Wait for what?" Bakura sighed, this was harder than it needed to be and Marik was passed out on his bed.

"For Marik," Isis stated.

"Ok," Bakura smiled. He frowned and placed down Marik's phone, maybe if he called Marik on his phone and Marik had a voice message? He quickly dialled Marik's number and listened to it out loud, perfect! He held it up to the phone.

"Hey," it said, "can't talk right now, sorry."

"Marik!" Isis exclaimed.

"Sorry, he had to go…I think the teachers giving him the work he missed yesterday," Bakura said cheerfully. "So, I'll see you later, or you know sometime. So I'll bring Marik back tomorrow."

"Bakura, I think it will be better if Marik returns home," Isis complained.

"It's no problem really," Bakura chuckled, "he'll be fine."

"Bakura, please listen. I understand that you want to have a sleepover with my younger brother, but I don't think it's for the best," Isis sighed.

"It is for the best," Bakura turned to more of a serious tone, he didn't have time for this. He wanted to watch over Marik. "Marik will be home tomorrow, if your worried. Don't be."

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Isis mused, "I would really like to speak to Marik again."

"Isis, I mean Miss Ishtar. Please, I realised this may be a surprise, but I think it will be great," Bakura tried to think of ways to make the older Ishtar happy. "Please."

"Um, I don't know," Isis added thoughtfully.

"Oh, it'll be great! The bells going I have to go!" Bakura rushed, "we will see you tomorrow."

"Wait I didn't say yes!" Isis said hopelessly, as she heard the phone hang up.

Bakura huffed as he headed for the kitchen. She was harder to convince then he had thought she would be. He quickly grabbed an apple and walked up the stairs, the other teen seem fine. Maybe he should leave him to rest? He slowly closed the door and walked downstairs, what now?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bakura blinked as he heard the door fling open, Oh shit! He forgot about Ryou! and he took the car, Ryou must of walked. "Bakura!" Ryou sounded worried. He was going to wake Marik up at this point though. Bakura poked his head around the kitchen door. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura tried to shush him. "Bakura!" Ryou sighed, "why weren't you at school? what happened? do you know why Marik didn't return?" Ryou started to bombard his brother with questions.

Bakura moaned placing a finger to Ryou's lips, he looked up at Bakura with wide brown eyes. "Be quiet." He slowly removed his finger from his brothers lips, Ryou stared at him. He beckoned Ryou to follow him as he lead Ryou up the stairs. What was his brother showing him? Bakura slowly twisted his door handle and light flooded the darkish bedroom, it still had light coming from the window. He had pretty thin curtains.

Ryou stared in shock at the Egyptian teen, he was on his stomach. Sprawled out on the bed, his hair thrown widely, leaving his back completely on show. Ryou could see a white patch on his cheek and stitches down his arms and coming up his chest. A purple bruise cupped up his neck. Ryou stared at his brother in horror as he slowly closed the door.

"Don't look at me like that," Bakura chuckled, "the thing on his back has been there for ages, but otherwise, your little crush almost killed him. I found him choking him and he had cut him as well, he still had the bloody knife and blood on himself."

"Mariku did this?" Ryou gasped, Bakura nodded. "Is Marik ok?"

"I think so, he woke up earlier but…" Bakura sighed.

"But?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"He had a freak out about the shirt thing, he doesn't seem to like the markings on his back and than he feel asleep," Bakura shrugged, "he's staying the night, I'm not letting him go home to a crazy killer brother." Bakura chuckled, "it was freaking hard to convince his sister to let him come here straight from school."

"You took him during school," Ryou stared at his brother, "what is on his back?"

"Not sure, its beautiful though. Isn't it?" Bakura slowly opened the door again and both teens observed the sleeping form. The scars on his back were carved. They looked old, maybe he's had them for a long time. They stared at him as his chest rose and fell. The pattern was beautiful in it's own way. "Ryou, you should go. I don't think he likes people seeing them and if he wakes up I don't want him freaking out. Again."

Ryou nodded and left the room, Bakura sighed and walked in to sit down on his chair. The kid was cute when he slept, Bakura chuckled. Such a troublesome kid, but all so worth it. He squinted his eyes as the others tanned chest started to rise and fall more rapidly, he was wiggling and stressing about what? Bakura came closer, maybe he should wake him up? He held his hand above the teen, he didn't know what to do.

"Don't touch me!" Marik screamed, Bakura withdrew his hand. Jumping a bit, he looked at the teen. He was still asleep, "your wrong!" Marik withdrew a huge breath, "no…" Bakura stared at him interestedly as his twin jumped into the room, he had probably heard Marik scream. Ryou stared at the sleeping form and Bakura shrugged. Ryou nodded and left the room quietly.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik stared around the all to similar room, sand covered the grounds and sandstone surrounded the harsh room, the only real lighting was a couple of lanterns spread around the room. He shivered as he slowly rose to his shaky feet, his head planted on the floor. "Marik," a harsh but gentle voice called. He knew who it was, even if he didn't see them.

"Why," Marik whispered, as he felt himself shiver at the mere thought of the other person in the room. He breathed in a shaky breath as he slowly raised his head to look straight at the other person. He had sandy brown hair, much the same colour as Marik's only lighter. He had deep brown eyes, a beard going into a point. He wore a brown cape over his traditional Egyptian clothing. "You were dead."

"Oh, no dear son," the man added harshly taking a step closer.

"I watched as you took your last breath! You have to be dead!" Marik shivered, he wanted to run but it felt like the room had an invisible forcefield.

"Marik, if I was dead. Why am I here?" he chuckled darkly, coming closer again.

"I-I don't know," Marik admitted, why was he here. His father was dead and now here he was standing in front of him, holding onto his whip lovingly. Why?

"You brought me here, this is all your fault," Marik's father looked down on Marik as he walked closer.

"I didn't bring you here!" Marik protested.

"It's all your fault," he chanted, "look around son, this is all your fault."

Marik glanced up for the first time, scanning the room, "no," Marik breathed. His brother was pinned to the wall, blood gushing over his clothing. Ryou was over on the ground, red mixed in with his white hair. Bakura, where was he? Marik scanned the room, he was chained to the wall. He was still breathing, but barely. "I didn't do this."

"Oh, but sure you did," the other shrugged like it was nothing, "it is all your fault."

"But, I didn't do anything," Marik started to run over to Bakura. He had to be ok. A small smirk tugged at his lips, but nothing more. "You did this!"

"Your the one whose to blame," the other man added calmly, "look at your hands." Marik's eyes slowly shifted down to his hand, they were covered in blood.

"I didn't do it!" Marik screamed, "I didn't do it."

"Who else did?" the other chuckled, "it's your own fault Marik."

"It's your fault!" Marik teared.

"My fault," the other smirked, "I have done nothing. Please don't cry." He reached over to touch Marik on the shoulder, "you know I'm right."

"Don't touch me!" Marik screamed. Retreating back, he didn't want to be near the other man.

The others scowl grew, "it's your fault, you know it is." he taunted, "you killed them. You-"

"Your wrong!" Marik took in a big breath.

"Marik, but how am I wrong…How could I have done it if I'm not here," he chuckled as winds picked up and he vanished into nothing.

"No…" Marik breathed. He looked down, all he could see was red. They were all there in the middle of the room. No one else was there. Marik collapsed to his knees. "It wasn't me, he did it…" He felt a sudden grab from behind. He knew it all to well, he felt as the knife was placed against his neck, "father…why?"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik sat up gasping, "shit!" He slowly scanned the room, it wasn't his. He slowly felt his neck, it was sore. Not cut, so it had just been a dream. He blinked around the room, it looked like Bakura's. He scanned it, "Bakura!" Bakura was staring at him. "What the hell! Were you watching me sleep!" Marik yelled throwing one of the pillows on the bed at him. "Why am I here anyways?"

"Seriously!" Bakura moaned, "your brother tried killing you! By the way I told your sister you were staying the night and not to expect you home today."

"And she just let you?" Marik raised an eyebrow, he remembered his brother trying to kill him now though.

"Well not really, she was really hard to convince and you were knocked out cold and she wanted to talk to you," Bakura moaned, "I ended up practically just taking what she said as a yes and hung up."

"You just hung up on her?" Marik couldn't believe that, "it's quiet normal, I've never slept over at friends house and I'm still on punishment…Wait you didn't tell her what happened with Mariku! Did you!?" Marik added panicky.

"No," Bakura shrugged, "one of you two can tell her."

"Bakura, I need to go home! I need to talk to Mariku!" Marik jumped up.

"Marik, I'm not letting you home. Your not going near him, you hear me," Bakura's eyes turned to small slits and he stared at the Egyptian and pushed him back down, "now just stay."

"Bakura, I need to go. My sister will probably want me home, they been dying to talk to me since yesterday and," Marik stopped.

"And?" Bakura promoted.

"Where the hell is my shirt!" Marik yelled.

"Marik, I had to remove it to stitch up your chest!" Bakura moaned, not this again.

"I don't care! I want my shirt!" Marik screeched.

"Marik, it is ripped and bloody!" Bakura held up the remains of Marik's school shirt, "I had to take it off to stop you bleeding! We've been over this the first friggin time you woke up!"

"We did?" Marik question, "well I don't care! Your lying! I want my fucking shirt Bakura!"

"Marik, you don't need your shirt!" Bakura snapped back, "if your so worried I will see what ever the hell it is on your back! It's too late! So just grow up!"

Marik stared at Bakura, he didn't like anyone seeing his back. He started to tear up, he didn't want to cry in front of the thief king, but he was going to. "Jerk." He clutched his knees and buried his face.

"Marik," Bakura looked at the other teen worriedly, he hadn't wanted him to cry. "Please don't cry." Bakura leant in to touch him on the arm gently.

"Don't touch me!" Marik sobbed, hugging his knees tightly.

"Marik," Bakura sighed retracting his hand, Ryou's head popped around the door worriedly. Bakura glared at him and stood up and closed the door, locking his twin out. "Marik, it's ok."

"No! It's not bloody ok!" Marik snapped, "just don't touch me!"

"I'm not going to touch you," Bakura promised.

"Nothings bloody ok! I want to go home! I want my bloody shirt! I want Mariku!" Marik sobbed, "nothings ok! He fucking tried to kill me!"

"Marik, I know," Bakura sighed, "but it would be better to stay away from him."

"No," Marik sobbed, "he wasn't himself! It wasn't his fault! It was my fault! I shouldn't of seen the signs, I should of been there to help him!"

"Marik, it's not your bloody fault your crazy brother tried killing you!" Bakura roared, grabbing Marik's shoulders. "I know I'm touching you!" Bakura snapped, as Marik was about to yell at him not to touch. Marik looked at the other teen, tears still dwelling in his eyes. "I know, your scared. But Marik, you didn't do anything wrong. I understand you obviously have issues going way passed this, but it is not your fault!"

"But it is my fault," Marik said shakily, "it's always been my fault."

"Marik, I don't know what to say," Bakura slumped down on the bed, he had never not known what to say. "Marik, what are those markings on your back?"

Marik looked at Bakura with a blank expression, "my clans ritual, my duty. The history of my clan and our mission. It's nothing."

"Marik, it's not nothing," Bakura looked at the other teen. The conversation was eating away at him.

"It's really not important," Marik sighed shakily.

"It's important to me," Bakura looked at Marik, he was staring at him with watery glazed lilac eyes. He seemed shocked somehow. "Look if you want I can even tell you why I don't like my father or what happened to my family." Bakura shrugged.

"Ok," Marik sighed shakily, "c-can you go first?" Bakura smirked and nodded slightly.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I hope you liked it, it continues after the last chapter where Mariku was trying to kill Marik and Marik has just woken up at Bakura** **'** **s who saved him. And I tied to write about Marik** **'** **s dream, I don** **'** **t think it turned out really well so sorry about that.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	13. Past and Present

**I also want to thank the person who followed this story. It means a lot :)**

 **Warning-this chapter is based on Marik** **'** **s past and also includes abusiveness from parental. I don** **'** **t really want to give it all away, but I just wanted to give a quick warning incase it bugged anyone. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 13

Past and Present

" _It_ _'_ _s important to me,_ _"_ _Bakura looked at Marik, he was staring at him with watery glaze lilac eyes. He seemed shocked somehow._ _"_ _Look if you want I can even tell you why I don_ _'_ _t like my father or what happened to my family._ _"_ _Bakura shrugged._

" _Ok,_ _"_ _Marik sighed shakily,_ _"_ _c-can you go first?_ _"_ _Bakura smirked and nodded slightly._

"Well, mine is pretty short. As you know I use to have a sister, her name was Amane. She and Ryou were perfect together," Bakura sighed, "I never really played with either of them back then, I just didn't really fit in. So I played a lot by myself and that was cool and all, my parents did spend more time with Ryou and Amane, but my Mum use to always try to include me. She didn't mind that I wasn't like Ryou and Amane," Bakura leant back on the bed as Marik listened intently, "but then one day she went out with Amane, and got into a car accident. Ryou was so upset, neither of them made it. I didn't really cry, I just stared. I never really got close to my sister, and I cared about my mother, but I didn't think she would want me crying, I had to be strong for Ryou. I never cried, not even when my pets died. They had always liked Ryou more, even if it was a family pet. So I didn't cry then either."

"Not even a day later, our father packed his things and went on a work trip. Ryou was devastated, I had to stay strong for him. So I became a thief, our father payed for the house and sent us checks every so often for food and payed for our schooling when it came, but he didn't return for five years. He expected everything to be ok, and Ryou forgave him straight away. I didn't though, he left for five years after the hardest moment in Ryou's life." Bakura sighed, Marik nodded in understanding. "He barely shows up and when he does it's like he tries to pretend there was nothing wrong with his actions, he never even showed the slightest bit of emotion when his wife and daughter died. And he only returned because he wanted something and only ever really stayed a few days."

"I understand," Marik smiled, looking at the other teen, "he should of been there for you and Ryou. You needed someone."

"Ok, so enough about that. Your turn," Bakura turned to the other teen, cutting him off. He didn't really like going into it and he was scared that the other teen would get to nervous to tell him if he took to long and he had a feeling the other teens story was much bigger and he wanted to know it.

"Oh, ok. Well as you know I lived in Egypt, I lived underground away from everyone else in solitude. My mother died after my birth and my father always blamed me for it too, he said why did I have to come out after he already had a perfect son, Mariku. I always believed him that it was my fault, I killed her. Even if deep down I knew it wasn't really true. He had a rule that we weren't aloud on the surface, only he left for food. If we were let up she probably could of survived with proper medical services," Marik sighed, "I was taught all about my duties as part of my families clan. The tomb keepers. We were waiting for the long lost Pharaoh to return, even though he had been dead for over 5,000 years. Me and Mariku were forced to study every day and night, all Ancient Arabic and Egyptian. Deep down I knew he would never return, but when I asked my father about it he beat me. He told me not to ask such stupid questions and it was because I was cursed and killed ka-san that I asked this. I excepted this, I believed him. He would only stop if I was knocked out completely or if Isis, came in. She looked so much like our mother, she was the only one who could calm him."

Marik looked down at his hands as he fiddle with air in-between his fingers. "He never hurt Mariku, not like me. He always thought Mariku wasn't cursed, sometimes it seemed like he was more scared to hurt him. Mariku was always stronger then me and more rebellious, but father still preferred him. He would beat me for no reason, and I took it as he said I deserved it and for a long time I believed him. Mariku didn't know what was happening though and when he ever asked me why I was so beat up, I would just lie. I didn't want Mariku to know what our father did to me, I still thought I deserved it and for years he would beat me and I took it. I didn't want him to hurt my siblings. I never cried though, he told me not to cry. He said that my tears were evil."

"But, as more time went the worse he got. On days he went out it was worse, because he would see people who looked like ka-san. Then he figured out it wasn't her, he got so angry. He then came to a conclusion, that I had stolen my mothers spirt when I was born," Marik looked down awkwardly as he said the next part. "On those days he would come home and snatch me away, I told Mariku I was going to study. But- but that was when he had truly lost it, I was about nine or close to it. When, he started to," Marik gulped, "rap me. He did it on a monthly or so basis. He believed since I stole his wife's spirt, if he did it with me. He would be closer to her. I didn't complain, he told me I had stolen her spirit. I believed him. But, I knew he was wrong. Again. But I also knew what would happen if he defied him, he was unstable."

Bakura stared at the other teen in shock, he hadn't expected this, but he made sure to keep a strong face for Marik, "I never really told anyone and I didn't see the need to…I truly believed I deserved it. As I got older, I stared to turn away from him. I would yell for him to stop, even if it never worked. But, the one thing he always did was pretend to be calm in front of my siblings as he lead me away, than he would touch me and than he would beat me and do what ever else he had planned. But when I was eleven, I got sick of it all. Me and Mariku left during the night, we had planned to come back before father awoke. Rishid even said he would cover for us. I will never forget the first time I saw light from out side, it was beautiful as all the colours mixed together. He knew they had a village not far away so we went there. Plus on rare occasions he had taken Isis and she had told them the way. We couldn't really talk, just a few basic words. I had never seen so many people, but I also knew we couldn't stay long. Our clan was secret, hidden. As we watched over the sennen items and waited for the pharaoh to return."

"I found a magazine on the floor, it was nothing like my scripture. It had a beautiful red motor cycle on it, Mariku told me I couldn't have it though. I wanted one so badly. Nobody else could really understand us. But, I couldn't hold it in any longer, so I told Mariku what our father had done to me over the years. He was furious. I had always thought I was to blame for our mothers death and I deserved it, so I didn't see the problem in telling him. The sun was rising, so we had to rush back, when we came back we realised we had missed an alarm system. Father was in the main room waiting. Rishid was on the ground, beaten and still getting beaten more. Isis was trying to calm him down, but he wasn't going to calm down. He probably would of beaten Rishid to death if we didn't walk in then. Mariku charged at him," Marik sighed fiddling more with his fingers, "Father felt I was to blame, it was my fault. He whacked Mariku away, he told me I turned my brother. I shouldn't of broken tradition, and my duty. He said, as tomb keepers we weren't allowed on the surface. Mariku got back up, only to be whacked away again."

"My father beat me, and beat me. He told me I was to blame and forced me to look around the bloody room at all my beaten sibling. I had broken tradition, this is what it caused and it was all my fault. Then without warning he stared to scream about tradition and if I couldn't remember it. He would make sure I never forgot again. He strapped me to a giant wooden circle, he clamped my hands and legs. Than grabbed the sennen rod and removed the cap on the end revealing the pointed part and heated it before carving into my back. He carved the tomb keepers initiation into my back, our history, our goals, everything. I had practically passed out from pain, but that same pain was the only thing keeping me conscience. He let me fall to the ground. Mariku woke up than, he caught my Father off guard as he was busy beating me still. Father spun and jabbed the rod into his chest, he chuckled and pulled it out. Mariku grabbed the rod and stabbed it into our fathers back, than he looked as his as father spun around forcing him to drop the rod. I knew what he wanted me to do, I picked it up and stabbed my father again. This time he felt to the ground. Rishid and Isis were un-conscience so they didn't actually see. If you look at Mariku's chest he had a big scar on his chest going through to his back."

Marik shuddered at the memory, "by the time Rishid and Isis were awake, father was dead. We put his body into the river, I told Rishid what father had done to me over the years. But not completely, not as much as Mariku knew. We decided not to tell Isis the full story either, she just knows he use to beat me. Mariku doesn't even actually know everything," Marik stopped fiddling, "than we moved to Japan. Mariku tried to convince me the entire trip that we did a good thing. I haven't really thought much into my past, until recently. Well I've always just been with Mariku, but this year. I've met people and gone out of my usual path and Yugi and Yami, they look so much like the pharaoh that was never going to return. My brother kissing me, he touched my shoulder and it brought up memories. I never wanted anyone to see me like this, so I stuck to myself. I still kind of deep down think everything is my fault."

"Marik," Bakura looked at the other teen, "I would never let anyone hurt you, I will never leave you." Bakura stared at Marik hopefully. "I saved you today?"

"Yeah, you did," Marik smiled awkwardly, he hadn't told anyone that before. It felt nice to get it off his chest and is it that wrong to tell someone who promised to never leave.

"It's not your fault," Bakura reassured, making sure not to touch the other teen in case it bothered him, "you know that?"

"I do, but I still blame myself for my fathers and mothers death," Marik shrugged, "thanks." He had always blamed himself, even if his siblings had always said it wasn't his fault. He just figured it was because they were siblings. But maybe its true if Bakura thinks it isn't his fault. "Um, so you said I was sleeping the night? Right?" Marik asked awkwardly.

Bakura smirked, getting the hint that Marik wanted a subject change. "Yes, I will drop you home tomorrow. You can sleep there," Bakura pointed down at the bed.

"Isn't this your bed?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "where will you sleep?"

"Yes, but we don't have a spare bedroom and I guess I could sleep on the lounge, or I could drag the cushions up here, I could sleep next to you or I could see if Ryou would let me sleep next to him, he doesn't really mind," Bakura shrugged.

"I'm the guest! I should sleep on the lounge!" Marik pointed out.

"Ryou would kill me if I let my first guest sleep over on the lounge, unless you wanted to sleep with me or Ryou," Bakura chuckled.

"Well I don't want you sleeping on the lounge," Marik pouted, "it's tiny."

"So, than you can sleep next to me. Girls do it at sleepovers, or I can sleep with Ryou or you could sleep with him," Bakura listed out the only other options.

"Well I don't really want to bother Ryou," Marik murmured, barely audible. "Fine, we can sleep next to each other, but don't make it seem weird!"

"Ok," Bakura shrugged, but couldn't stop the smirk rolling onto his face, "we should go down, Ryou will probably be cooking food. I don't know if he knows your a vegetarian." Marik nodded and rolled his eyes, jumping off the bed to follow the other teen down the stairs.

"Oh! Oh, your here!" Ryou jumped as they entered the kitchen, Marik still didn't have a shirt. But, it didn't really bug him now. Ryou, had probably seen him sleeping.

"Yes Ryou, we're here," Bakura sighed rolling his eyes, "you know Marik's staying the night, we have to feed him. He's a vegetarian."

"Oh," Ryou looked at Marik, "I have the perfect dish!" Ryou quickly rushed off the make the dish.

"Can I help?" Marik asked awkwardly. He didn't really feel right letting them just cook him dinner, especially since he was a vegetarian and it was harder to cook food. Ryou stared at him for a moment, "please?" Ryou smiled and nodded.

Bakura rolled his eyes as they busied themselves around the kitchen, he didn't normally help. Plus he almost burnt everything he cooked. Ryou had tried to help him so many times, but at least he couldn't stuff up cutting vegetables. Finally dinner was done. They sat down quietly, then Marik gasped. "I still don't have a shirt!" he moaned.

"Well, I can't fix yours, but you can borrow one of mine until you go home tomorrow. You could give it back to me at school on Monday," Bakura suggested.

"Um, ok…but if I'm giving it to you at school, can we do it somewhere no one can see, it would look weird if I had your shirt," Marik agreed. Bakura shrugged and left to get a shirt. Marik stared at Ryou, "so, I'm sorry if I interrupted any plans or anything like that."

"No! no, it's fine…it's nice for Bakura to have a friend over," Ryou smiled.

"Your too nice sometimes Ryou, you need to be able to stick up for your self a bit better," Marik stared at the other teen, he seemed really embarrassed. "Um, also I'm sorry if not having a shirt bothered you! I completely forgot about it."

"It's ok," Ryou whispered, "I don't mind, the pattern on your back it beautiful."

"Um, thanks…" Marik smiled awkwardly, luckily Bakura entered the room at that moment and threw a blue and white shirt at Marik, "is all your shirts blue and white?"

"Most," Bakura admitted, "I don't see the use in having fifty different outfits, I only have about two or three different shirts."

"Oh," Marik quickly slipped on the shirt, it was baggy on him. The other teen was much leaner and slightly taller, but at least it covered most of his cuts. Not the purple bruise covering his neck or the white patch on his cheek. "Hey, what am I going to tell my sister tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as he ate, obviously not enjoying the meat free meal.

"Well, when I go home. I thinks she's going to notice the white patch on my cheek and the purple bruise hugging my neck, I can cover my arms pretty well. But she's going to want an explanation," Marik pointed out.

"Well, you can tell her the truth…but I have a feeling you don't want to do that, or we can try coming up with a good enough lie, that won't make it seem like I did it," Bakura shrugged, "or I could just sneak you straight into your room and then you can go down when ever you think of a good excuse, or you could just stay here until you decide what to tell her," Bakura looked at the other teen.

"Um, Ryou do you have any ideas?" Marik turned to the other pale teen. Ryou shook his head, "well, I should probably call Isis to tell her I got here ok," Marik sighed getting up. "Um, where's my phone?"

"On the table in the hallway," Bakura pointed out towards the hallway.

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask," Marik shrugged and went to collect his phone, he quickly flicked over to his sisters contact and pressed the dial button. He probably should of called the home phone, his sister didn't always pick up. But, he didn't really feel like talking to either of his brothers. He hadn't planned what he would say to Mariku and Rishid, he would probably try to tell him to come home because he wanted to talk to him. They probably think its weird because he kissed Bakura in the video, now he was sleeping over his house. He heard as the phone dialled the number. He waited patiently, "ok, no ones going to pick up!" Marik cheered, almost closing the phone.

"Hello?" a voice came from the other end, it was Isis.

"Isis! I just wanted apologies for not being able to talk properly earlier," Marik added cheerfully, he didn't want Isis to be suspicious. "I just wanted to tell you in person, well over the phone. I made it safely to Bakura's and I will hopefully see you tomorrow."

"Marik!" Isis finally seemed to catch on to the conversation, "it's great your sleeping over a friends house Marik, but you should of given me a bit more noticed. Now wasn't the best time for it, your brother seems really moody and Rishid wants to talk to you still."

"I know," Marik sighed, "that's why I needed to get out, I needed to get somewhere else for the night. So, I will hopefully see you tomorrow. Sorry for the late notice," Marik sighed.

"I understand, but please don't spend to long over there tomorrow. Come home early," Isis explained.

"I'll try," Marik promised, "anyway, I should get going. Don't want to keep my hosts waiting."

"Ok," Isis said quietly as Marik hung up the phone. He didn't want to take to long, Rishid might see and want to talk to him or she might get to pushy about the subject and if he knew what was wrong with Mariku. He was the problem.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I hope you liked it, it continues after the last chapter where Marik and Bakura were going to talk about the past. I hope it was bad, and sorry for the shortness of Bakura** **'** **s story, I didn't really have many ideas for his past and I read his sister was killed in a car accident.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	14. Eye of the Storm

**So Marik has to go home** **…** **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Also thanks to the person who favorited this story!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 14

Eye of the storm

Marik woke up sleepily, he squished something soft in his hand. It was soft, he blinked what was soft? It was white. Oh shit! It was Bakura! Right, he was sleeping with Bakura. Bakura had really soft hair. Marik slowly got out of bed insuring not wake the other teen. What should he do?

Marik quietly exited through the door. He quietly walked down the stairs, he wasn't really sure what to do. "Marik!" a soft voice came from the kitchen, he popped his head around the door. It was Ryou. He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ryou!" Marik smiled making sure not to be too loud, "Bakura's still sleeping, I wasn't sure what to do so I came down, I hope that was ok."

Ryou smiled, "it's fine, did you have a good sleep?" Marik nodded. "Your cuts look a bit better today, just be careful not to reopen them."

"Ok," Marik smiled, he still wasn't really sure of what to say. He didn't really talk that much with Ryou. "Um, yeah. Hopefully they will look better by the time I go home, I don't want Isis or Rishid to notice and to be honest, I don't want Mariku to see them either. I want to make things right with him," Marik smiled, "he is my brother after all. We are twins."

"Yeah," Ryou smiled happily, "I can't believe Mariku actually tried to completely kill you. Oh! I'm sorry that slipped out!" Ryou quickly covered his mouth.

"It's ok," Marik smiled, "you seem to really like my brother…I know it's probably just me seeing things, but it feels like you like my brother. By the way if that's true I cool with it, just know what your getting into!"

"Yeah, I know," Ryou blushed, "I d-do like your brother."

"Thought so!" Marik smiled, "well good luck, I hope it works out."

"Thanks," Ryou blushed more.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura barged into the room, "Marik, what did you do to my brother?"

"Nothing," Marik shrugged, "just figured out he has a thing for my brother, I was telling him to know what he's getting into." Marik pointed at his cuts, "he can be unstable, that's another reason why I still wear my chocker. I've got to admit though, he hasn't ever gone this crazy," Marik sighed sadly, "but we can talk it out!"

"You shouldn't rush to talk to him, he might still be angry," Bakura pouted, "he might hurt you again, he might be angrier that you slept over here."

"Well, I know. But sooner is better than later, and plus I told Isis I would be home as early as possible," Marik shrugged.

"Maybe early as possible means tomorrow or nine o'clock tonight," Bakura pouted, "you don't have to race home."

"I promised Isis and she will never let me over again if I don't follow her rules," Marik sighed, "we can go now or after breakfast?"

"After breakfast," Bakura got up to get some cereal from the cabinet, "you still can't eat at your house for another day or so."

"Ok," Marik shrugged and poured some cereal, the table was quiet the only noise was the spoons clashing with the milk and bowls. Ryou was still blushing like mad, he couldn't shake the red colour off his cheeks, "you have really soft hair."

"What?" Bakura looked at Marik confused, "my hair is soft?"

"I felt it before, it's really soft," Marik pouted. It sounded stupid, he stared at the pale teen. Ryou was practically laughing. His white hair flowed over his shoulders, it was messily thrown everywhere. He had a plain black shirt on and blue jean, plus Marik had his blue and white top on still. "It felt like a fluffy cat."

"I'm not a cat," Bakura glared at his brother as he giggled at the last comment. "Anyway you can't sneak out of a room quietly."

"How could of you heard me! I didn't make a sound!" Marik protested.

"Yet, I heard you," Bakura smirked, "loud as an wolf howling at the moon."

"Wolves still trump cats," Marik pointed out.

"Well, I think we should go before your sister has a freak out," Bakura rolled his eyes realising Marik had finished eating. Marik nodded and headed towards the door, politely thanking Ryou for being such a great host and going outside. Bakura jumped into the car and drove off as soon as Marik got in. "You know I don't want you to go home, right?"

"I know, maybe you could stay over a while. It would save me from having to talk with Rishid, but only if Mariku's not home. I want to talk to him," Marik suggested.

"Hell no!" Bakura snapped, "there is no way I'm leaving you alone with that freak! plus I can help you get past your sister with your cuts and bruises."

"Shit! I forgot!" Marik moaned, "what am I going to tell her and I'm in your shirt! She's going to want to know and she might not let you stay." Marik moaned leaning on the window. They were almost there already, his brother's car was in the drive way. Marik moaned louder as they pulled up out front.

"Your the one who wanted to go home," Bakura chuckled, "we could sit here and see how long it takes for them to notice us."

"Ok," Marik replied throwing his hair over his shoulder hoping it would cover the bruise more and some of the cuts on his arms and top of his chest. Bakura's shirt had a low collar on him, plus it was two sizes to big. Did his sister even know which car was Bakura's? Well it was probably suspicious that a car just parked out side of there house and stopped.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bakura tried to start a conversation, "I could help you figure out if your gay?"

"Your sick!" Marik pretended to puke, "but Ryou's gay?"

"Yeah, goodness knows why he has a thing for you psycho brother," Bakura chuckled, "I still don't get it, but you know. Hey, I have an idea!" Bakura announced.

"What?" Marik raised an eyebrow as Bakura slowly sprayed a substance on the windows, "what is that?"

"It fogs mirrors and windows and glass type thing," Bakura shrugged, "now let's see what they think we are doing in here."

"What! Wait! Bakura!" Marik moaned getting onto what Bakura was doing, but he did have to admit. He could hear his front door opening. Someone came over to the window and knocked on it. Bakura chuckled and slowly slid down the window, "hey Isis!" Marik waved.

"Told you he would be fine," Bakura smirked at the older teen, "may I come in?"

"Please sister!" Marik pleaded, trying to cover any scares and stitches.

"Sure, Marik. Just not too long," Isis nodded.

"Is Mariku home?" Bakura glared past the Egyptian lady and toward the house.

"No, he went on some sort of walk. Um, Marik?" Isis tried to look at Marik, "where is your school shirt?"

"Oh! Um, it was uncomfortable to sleep in so Bakura lent me one of his," Marik shrugged, "I figured you didn't want me to crease it." Marik smiled as he tried to cover the various cuts and bruise strangling his throat. He slowly got out of the car with Bakura, insuring to avoid his sister as he went into the house and straight to his room. Rishid eyed him suspiciously. "Turn around while I change my shirt!" Marik pointed at Bakura.

"You literally didn't have a shirt for almost the entire day yesterday!" Bakura moaned, "why is now so different? scared I'll stare at your chest?" Bakura chuckled.

"No!" Marik spluttered, flushing red, "your twisting my words again!"

"And your making it so easy!" Bakura spun around to face Marik again, "just strip off your shirt!" Bakura pulled up Marik's shirt as Rishid opened the door. Bakura stared at the other teen, this probably looked bad, he dropped the shirt as he continued to glared into the older teens eyes. He seemed shocked as well, "um…" Bakura didn't know what to say, that was just how he and Marik acted together, but it would seem weird. Especially at the moment since it's a one sided relationship, once Marik admitted he was gay than it would make sense.

"Marik, I hope I'm not interrupting something," he eyed Bakura wearily, "I was just hoping to be able to speak to you in private, do you mind leaving Bakura? You can see my brother another time."

"He has my shirt," Bakura pointed at Marik's chest, Marik nodded, "I wouldn't want to leave my shirt. You understand Mr. Ishtar? It's my favourite one you see, I don't want to leave it behind," Bakura smirked, "no shirt left behind sir!" he did a fake salute. Rishid stared at him blankly.

"Bakura! Rishid's not going to let you come back if you keep going on about you shirt! If your so worried you can borrow my favourite one," Marik moaned he knew what Bakura was doing, but he didn't want to get on his brothers bad side, he already had one brother annoyed at him. Plus Rishid was staring at the patch on his cheek. Bakura chuckled, and held out his hand. Marik moaned getting out his favourite purple hoodie. Bakura's smirk widened as he threw off his shirt in front of everyone and put on Marik's.

"How can you wear this!" Bakura stared down at his pale midsection, "it's so, I don't know how to put it!"

"Well, you didn't have to put it on!" Marik fought back, "by the way, I so pull your outfit off better than you," he smirked.

"Yeah right! It doesn't even fit you properly and what fun would it be if I didn't put it on?" Bakura chuckled, "I doubt your ever going to give it back to me, plus I like it. It's just so you." Bakura smirked looking up and down the other teen as a bright red lit up under his deep tanned skin. "Are you just scared, I can pull it off better? or does it just make you finally decided to come out of the clo-"

"Bakura!" Marik flushed even redder, pointing at his brother. "Can we discuss this later?!"

"Oh, so you want to discuss it later?" Bakura smirked, "does that mean it's true? Oh Marik, we have so much to discuss. Ryou will want to know, Katio will be sad," Bakura chuckled.

"Bakura!" Marik moaned, "you know what I meant!"

"No Marik. I didn't," Bakura chuckled darkly, "expand, what are we going to discuss later? Who looks the best in each others clothing?"

"Um, well no…I not really sure," Marik admitted, "that sounds gay though."

"Well, that should be fine for you," Bakura chuckled.

"I told you I'm not gay Bakura! well not that I know of," Marik practically whispered the last part, his brother was still in the room and while he didn't think he would mind if Marik was gay or straight. His elder siblings were very religious and part of that didn't like gays. But, he didn't think they would mind.

"Your still not sure? Huh, I figured after Thursday, you would know for sure!" Bakura chuckled, "but I'm still curious what conversation are we having later?" Rishid just watched, he didn't know what to do. "Maybe than I should go, I can go see how many girls I can pick up in the park," Bakura shrugged.

"No way!" Marik protested.

"Why are you jealous?" Bakura teased.

"No! It's just that's my outfit!" Marik pouted.

"Calm down, you know I'm not one to back down from a contest, but how else am I meant to figure out who can pull of each others outfits better? Oh, I'm going to go on a limb here and guess your brother here isn't going to let you come, so can I take a picture of you?"

"No you can't fucking take a picture of me!" Marik blushed.

"I bet he has pictures of you on his phone!" Bakura whined pointing at Rishid.

"Of course he bloody does! He's my bloody brother!" Marik crossed his arms.

"How do you know we're not related? I could be related to you from the past or in the future? Our future kids might get married?" Bakura smirked.

"Bakura! It's different! Just no!" Marik fought.

"How, technically you know it's true, you have no reason not to let me take a picture. You can take a picture of me," Bakura suggested.

"Bakura! Your going to go ask strangers who you think look better! Like hell I'm going to let you take a picture of me!" Marik stuck out his tongue, "you know what! Screw you! We're not discussing this any further!"

"Marik, I'm cool with that, but your brothers in the room," Bakura smirked.

"You fucking know what I mean!" Marik snapped, "Rishid, can I go complete this stupid contest? He's not going to leave otherwise," Marik sighed.

"I promise to leave after, I have finished the contest," Bakura smirked, knowing he had won the argument. Bitch.

"Ok, just don't be too long," Rishid finally spoke.

"Thanks Rishid!" Marik smiled, making sure not to go any closer to his brother so he could see the scars.

"Hey, you should give me your jewellery," Bakura chuckled, "it's part of the look."

"No fucking way! I only just got on my chocker!" Marik pouted. Hugging his chocker lovingly, still trying to cover the fact his arms were scared.

"You want the competition to be fair don't you?" Bakura questioned. Looking at Marik, the room went silent as they stared off. Bakura stared into Marik's lilac eyes as he poked his cheek, "you blinked! I win, can I have them now?"

"Fine! I'll give them to you! Just stop bloody acting like a baby!" Marik spat, "I'll give them to you at the park."

"Fine, by me," Bakura shrugged shielding Marik from Rishid's view as they exited the room.

"We will be home soon brother!" Marik promised, following Bakura down the stairs. His sister tried to ask where they were going, "the park! We will be home soon!" Marik yelled as he exited the house behind the wild ball of white hair in front of him. "Wow the list of things my brother will want to talk to me about is just growing isn't it," Marik sighed jumping into Bakura's car.

"What do you mean?" Bakura stared at the Egyptian teen in interest.

"Well now he's going to want to talk about Thursday, he's going to adventurually notice all my god dam cuts and now he will probably want to talk about our conversation in my room," Marik moaned.

"I don't see the problem with our conversation," Bakura shrugged, "it was a pretty normal conversation."

"For us! From another persons view point it seems weird!" Marik protested, "but thanks anyway. I don't think I'm ready to talk to him."

"All good," Bakura shrugged, "I didn't mind, it was fun."

"My brothers going to think your crazy. You know that?" Marik sighed heavily, leaning onto the window. The park wasn't a long trip from his house.

"So, he might as well get use to it," Bakura shrugged, "I'm not going." Marik rolled his eyes as they pulled up at the park, it seemed like they had been going there more often. They quickly jumped out of the car, a lot of people from school apparently hung out here on the weekend. So they were all staring. Bakura didn't mind as he walked through the crowd with Marik following, it felt weird to be out in public without his jewellery. He still had his earrings of course, Bakura had no way to put them in. But other than that he was in a baggy shirt that most people knows is Bakura's, he has cuts up his arms and Bakura is wearing his shirt and jewellery.

They walked up to a group of girls, Marik was pretty sure one of them has been in one of his previous classes. "Hello girls," Bakura greeted, they all seemed obsessed with him, "me and my friend here are holding a little contest, could you please tell us who looks better?" Bakura smirked as the girls faces all lit up and Marik's lit up to, he was fine with having the competition. But why did Bakura have to be so direct about it.

"Well," one of the girls with pink hair mumbled, "I think, him…" she pointed at Marik. Marik stared at her in shock, he had assumed they were just going to pick Bakura. Because you know, they all seem like his personal fan club. The girl noticed Marik's shocked expression, so she decided to elaborate, "Bakura-san's too pale for that shirt and Marik-san looks cute with that patch on his cheek. Marik raised his hand onto his cheek, he had forgotten about that.

"Hey! I'm not cute!" Marik pouted suddenly, realising cute sound girly or like a teddy bear. "I'm very masculine."

"What ever you say," Bakura rolled his eyes, as the group of girls giggled uncontrollably. "Anyone else want to vote? Or do you all agree on the same choice?" All the girls looked at each other and nodded than turned to Bakura and nodded too. "Ok, great! Marik's on five, I'm on zero still…lets go find someone else," Bakura shrugged walking away from the group of girls.

They walked around the park aimlessly, as they went group to group to ask each girl they could see. Bakura smirked as he noticed the next group of targets on his list as a small group mostly consisting of guys entered the park, but they still had two girls who could vote. "Come on, I found our next victims!" Bakura smirked, "I'm on twenty-two and your on twenty-one, who ever they vote on wins!"

"Fine! Let's just get this over with!" Marik sighed, "now who is next?" Marik stared in the direction Bakura was pointing, it was Ryou's group of friends. Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Ryou, Anzu and Miho. "Hell no! I'm going to have to see them at school tomorrow! Plus there's only two girls!"

"So, are you scared of losing? Only Anzu and Miho can vote," Bakura explained in a mocking tone, "if they both vote for you, you'll win! and if even one of them vote for me, I win!"

"Thats stupid! I'm not scared of losing!" Marik huffed, "I just don't want to be embarrassed ok!"

"What how is my outfit more embarrassing then yours!" Bakura chuckled, walking closer to the group, "you literally have your stomach exposed twenty-four seven."

"But!" Marik couldn't come up with a good come back, "fine! but it's all your fault if they think it's weird!" Bakura shrugged, Ryou already knew Marik had Bakura's shirt on earlier, but still. They walked towards the group quietly, they didn't really want them to notice they were being followed just yet.

"Hello!" Bakura smirked adding a cheery tone to his voice, the group spun around and stared at the two, "only Anzu and Miho can participate!" Bakura announced. The group stared at them in confusion.

"Participate in what brother?" Ryou stared at his brother, confused at what he was doing.

"Judging!" Bakura rolled his eyes like brother should already know.

"Um, Marik? Bakura? What are you doing?" Jounouchi questioned, staring at the two.

"Yeah, I'm confused?" Honda added. Yami and Yugi stared at them as well, Yugi looked at Marik and Bakura with wide purple eyes and Yami was pretty much emotionless as usual.

"We are holding a contest, now Anzu, Miho!" Bakura smirked, "who looks hotter?"

"What?" Anzu stared at them in disbelief."What sort of stupid contest is that?"

"Well we are trying to see who can pull each others outfits off better, but only girls can vote," Bakura smirked, "your votes will decide the winner!"

"That's dumb," Jounouchi stated.

"It's not stupid!" Marik piped up, he knew it was dumb. But he didn't really want to admit it out loud. Suddenly he noticed another brown haired girl, her hair fell down past her shoulder blades. It looked silky soft and had they kind of pointed up at her fringe, before flowing down to mix with the rest of her hair. She wore a pink vest with a yellow shirt underneath, you could only see the yellow sleeves popping out from the pink vest, they stopped at her elbows. He pink vest had a white stripe up the middle where it buttoned up and white hem and he had little blue shorts on, folded at the bottom. "Who are you?" he pointed at the mystery girl, she seemed jump at his gesture. Jounouchi quickly jumped in front of her, he was still probably on the touching thing. Marik shrugged and retracted his hand, "I'm not going to stab her, if that's what your worrying about Jounouchi." Her greyish brown eyes widened as she processes what he had just said.

"That's Shizuka, Jounouchi's little sister," Bakura sighed. He really just wanted to win already, he could practically count on Miho's vote. She was one of his top fan girls, but than again he didn't know her view on the Egyptian. "She can vote too," Bakura decided.

"But then we might end up tying," Marik pointed out.

"Well if we tie for some god dam reason, we can get...um, Yugi or some one else to vote, I would say Ryou. But I don't know if you would think he could be counted bias," Bakura shrugged.

"I think it should be Ryou," Marik decided, he doubted Ryou would be bias and he didn't really feel like getting judged by someone random in the group. He kind of knew Ryou, so it wouldn't matter. Plus he knew he like his brother, so if anything he was more likely to pick Marik.

Bakura shrugged, "sure, Ryou, Shizuka, Anzu and Miho. It's time to vote, Ryou you will wait until everyone had voted and you shall be the deciding vote!" Bakura announced.

"My sister isn't voting which of you are 'hotter' !" Jounouchi glared at the white haired teen.

"Maybe she wants to," Bakura smirked trying to stare at the other girl. "Ryou's voting," he pointed over to his brother, who seemed really embarrassed about it but he didn't say no either.

"Ryou's your brother he's use to your messed up games!" Jounouchi complained, not letting his sister speak.

"It's not messed up," Marik pouted. Stepping forward into everyone's view, "can you guys just bloody vote already? I need to go home."

"Marik-San, why are you all cut up and bruised?" Marik's eyes widened, he had forgotten they didn't know. "You never returned on Friday after you left with your brother. Your brother looked distorted when he returned," Yami spoke up.

"Um, it's nothing," Marik shrugged, "just ignore them." He took a step back, he didn't really want to go into the fact Mariku had tried killing him. Bakura huffed angrily, he obviously wanted to tell them, but didn't. "Can we just vote and get this over with?!" Marik snapped a little angrier than planned, making Jounouchi move more in front of his sister protectively. "I'm not going to fucking stab her!" Marik grabbed out his knife and passed it to Ryou. Ryou look at the sharp object in his hand, "look now Ryou has my bloody knife! Are you scared of Ryou? Can you stop bloody being scared of me! I'm sorry I tried to cut Yugi the other day! Just grow up! It was one time!" Marik snapped. "When will you just forget it!" Marik wanted to storm off, but he kind of wanted an answer first.

"Marik maybe we should find someone else to be our deciding vote," Bakura suggested seeing Marik on the verge of another mental breakdown. Plus his brother looked lost and freaked out at the sharp object placed into his hands.

"No! I want them to do it!" Marik snapped, "I want them to say it! Prove they aren't still scared of me or tell me why!"

"Marik, I think we should go. Ok," Bakura tried again.

"No! I don't want to go! I want a fucking answer!" Marik stammered, it didn't really sound like it was about the contest. It was a different topic in Marik's head. Everyone could tell, no one really dared to speak.

"Marik," Bakura tried to stay calm. If he overreacted Marik might just start getting upset or getting angrier.

"Are you still scared of me!? Are you!" Marik ignored Bakura completely, "Ryou has my only knife! He is more likely to kill you right now! Or able! Even if I wanted to stab every last one of you, Ryou has my bloody knife!" Marik glared at the group, "but why should you be scared of my knife anyway? Right? Your scared of me! Not the fucking knife!" Marik wasn't even letting anyone else speak, "I could be completely innocent and you would still probably be scared of me! For no god dam reason, I could of killed you over fifty times by now! Fifty different ways! If I wanted you dead, I would of done it by now! But obviously I haven't so why are you so scared!"

"I'm not a ticking time bomb! I'm Marik Ishtar and your all bloody still scared of me!" Marik took a step forward making Jounouchi flinch, "Your still bloody scared! My brother is a police officer, do you think if he thought I would kill someone he would let me carry around a fucking knife? Why on earth do you think I have? so I can go on a killing spree like a mental case!?" Marik snapped, "I've had it for years, don't you think if I used it dangerously my brother wouldn't take it off me," Marik stomped his foot heavily on the ground, taking his knife from Ryou and placing it safely back into his pants, "so I ask again why are you so scared!"

"I'm not scared," Bakura put his hand on Marik's shoulder, "we should go, your brother will want to speak with you still and I think you need to calm down first," Bakura suggested, "we can get ice-cream or something." Marik stared at the other teen blushing ten shades of bright red.

"Oh, I know," was all he could muster. "It's still your fault if they think we're weird though," Marik smirked.

"Whatever," Bakura chuckled, "but...By the way, this means I won," Bakura smirked.

"What! No!" Marik stood back and stared at the other teen, "we never got the deciding vote! If we found two other people to vote, I could win."

"But, we don't have anyone to vote and I'm currently one point higher than you," Bakura smirked, rubbing the top of Marik's head.

"Marik," a soft voice piped up, they both turned around and stared at the quiet girl, "I'm voting."

"Thank-you Shizuka, this probably wasn't an ideal way to meet," Marik laughed sheepishly, "sorry about that."

"It's ok," she smiled cheerfully.

"I really got to stop freaking out like this around you guys and laughing it off like nothing," Marik rubbed the back of his head, "you guys probably do think I'm crazy and I can't really blame you." He laughed staring at the ground, he was use to kind of just getting over it. He forgot others weren't. "Sorry, I doing it again…laughing it off like nothing happened, but its hard not to do when you've grown up like it," Marik smiled.

"You don't have to apologise Marik," Bakura rolled his eyes, "you don't need to explain your actions, you have every right to do what you please." Marik smiled at Bakura, he understood. "But, yeah, they probably think your crazy, but your lucky. I'm crazy too," Bakura smirked, "lets go somewhere else, they can go back to their boring lives and we can do what we please."

"Well not anything, if we did decide to kill someone than they would have every reason to fear me," Marik laughed, "but yeah, I should go back soon and I don't think I want to go back like this. Rishid would probably just cause me to have a mental break anyway and destroy the house or something."

"Where you want to go?" Bakura started to walk off and Marik smiled and followed too. He shrugged as he walked off with the pale white haired teen. "This could be our first date!" Bakura chuckled.

"Were not dating Bakura! I'm still not gay!" Marik laughed, but he didn't mind as much as he usually did. The other group stared after them, unsure of what to do now, Marik went from hot to cold randomly and now he was acting like nothing happened. "By the way, we're tying."

"Yes we are," Bakura chuckled.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Sorry. I got home so late Rishid," Marik paused as another sandy hair boy entered the room, "Mariku!" Marik yelled hopefully at his brother. Mariku grunted and quickly went to his room, slamming the door close. Marik stared sadly after his brother, "Mariku…" He whispered helplessly.

Rishid eyed him curiously. "Marik?" he added awkwardly. Marik looked at Rishid, his eyes wide and watery, before going to his room and closing his door. Refusing to open it when Rishid knocked.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I left them tying** **…** **I** **'** **m not sure if I will do anything with that yet, but if anyone does want to vote feel free to! I don** **'** **t mind. Also Marik is still having problems with Mariku** **…** **He really wants to fix them.**

 **Also I introduced Jounouchi** **'** **s sister! Yay! She probably won** **'** **t really come up again much, but I wanted her in my story** **…**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	15. Katio's Date

**Hope you like it! I just kind of felt like putting this chapter in** **…**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 15

Katio's date

It was harder to hide the scars from his siblings than he thought and his older siblings were suspicious that he kept wearing clothing to completely cover his chest, arms and neck. Plus Mariku was still avoiding him like mad. At least he was in class now, the weekend was over. It was already half way through the week and Rishid still hadn't had a chance to talk to him. Marik left before he woke up and got back before his brother got home and locked himself in his room.

Marik sighed, his brother was off hiding somewhere in the school during break and Bakura had to go talk with one of his teachers, so he was alone. He could of sat with Ryou's group, but he had a feeling that he should just leave them alone until they fully get over his outbursts and actually as a group want him back. Marik sighed as he felt someone tap his shoulder, "what?"

"Um, Marik-kun?" a nervous voice came from above, he looked up lazily at the blue haired girl standing above his head, "you never really called me back, I was wondering what are you doing after school?"

"Um, nothing," Marik sighed, it was Katio she probably thought she had a chance with him because of the kiss incident, maybe it would be good for him to get out without his brother or Bakura or someone he knew. He didn't think Katio was at school the other day when he had his kissing outburst. Maybe he needed a break.

"Would you like to go out with me, like on a date?" Katio added shyly.

"Sure," Marik shrugged, he didn't see the problem. He could just tell he's not interested at the end, but it would be nice to just have a normal afternoon.

"What!" Bakura had entered the room, Katio quickly backed off as Bakura stormed up the classroom, "what if I wanted to hang out with you!" Bakura huffed, letting his jealousy take over, "you know what! I don't care! I'm going home!" Bakura stormed out of the classroom, Marik sighed walking over to the window to just catch a glimpse of white hair as he jumped the fence and ran out of the school. What was up with him?

Bakura raced down the street, how could he let Marik go on a date with that bitch! He knew he didn't care about her so why would he agree to go on a date with her. It didn't make sense. The Egyptian was his, he just had to make Marik see that he was gay. Now he was going on some date with a stupid blue haired girl. He slowed down a bit, he could run home. He was already half way, but if he followed Marik after school he could sabotage his date!

Bakura sighed spinning himself around, he still wasn't going to talk with Marik. He was pissed that he would agree to something like this, he knew Marik always assumed when he flirted that he was joking around, but still. Couldn't he see that he wanted him. Did Marik even ever think about him like that?

He slowly made his way back to class, he would be late now. But he didn't care, it's not like the teachers could hold him after school, he would just escape. He sighed as he entered the classroom, "hey Miss, sorry I'm late," he smirked walking back to his seat, he could feel Marik and Mariku watching him as he went to his seat.

"And why exactly is it that your late?" the teacher raised an eyebrow at Bakura.

"Do you want the full truth or a little lie?" Bakura chuckled.

"The truth Mr Touzoku," the teacher rolled her eyes.

"Well Miss Valentine, I left the school because Marik is going on a date with a bitch and I was pissed so I raced off to go home and then decided halfway home that I should come back here and make sure Marik see's how pissed off he made me," Bakura said blandly to the teacher so no one else was able to hear, "happy now Miss? Can I sit down now?"

"Yes, you may," she pointed at his seat, "ok class now get back to work." Bakura smirked as he went to his seat, no body had heard him and now they were all looking confused at what he said. He leant back in his chair as he tried to plan various ways he could ruin a date. He didn't think Marik would be that hard to get annoyed on his so called date anyway.

"Ryou, I'm going home without you today," Bakura explained, "I need to do something after school." Ryou nodded in understanding, he could guess it had something to do with Marik. Marik still seemed really sad about his brother still ignoring him, he really wished Marik could sit with him and his friends. But his friends were still too weary of him.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku left gruffly as the final bell rang, so Marik didn't even get a chance to talk to him again today. Marik sighed as he met Katio at the door, "hey Katio!" he tried to sound excited, but he really wasn't bothered. Not only was his brother ignoring him, now Bakura too. He really was alone now, maybe he shouldn't have excepted Katio's offer. Then again he could kiss her and figure out if he liked kissing guys or girls better? Well he still needed to kiss a guy, but still. "Where are we going?" Marik decided to ask as they left the classroom.

"Somewhere fun!" Katio smiled, standing closely to Marik. Bakura snarled at the sickly sweetness in the girls voice. Marik didn't seem happy though, maybe he should just leave him? Nope, not happening. Bakura stalked the two down the hallway. Making sure not to be seen by the two. They were walking luckily, Marik passed his motor cycle giving it a side glance before continuing down the street. He probably showed more love towards it, than to any human being. "Oo! Maybe we could go to the movies and a café!" she suggested enthusiastically. Bakura grumbled as he followed, Marik agreed with the newly made plan.

Bakura quickly threw himself around the corner as Marik turned around, but luckily Katio dragged his attention back to the path in front of them and Bakura could follow easier. He had to admit it was kind of boring. Maybe he over reacted? Katio was the one who was mostly talking, Marik was just saying one or two word answers. He was lost in his own world again. Poor girl, he probably wasn't even really paying attention to her. He followed them calmly to the theatre and waited to insure they had gone in first before heading to the ticket booth.

He smirked as he recognised the spiky haired kid, "Yugi," Bakura smirked as he walked up to the glass. Yugi, was so innocent. He smiled cheerfully at Bakura, "Yugi, is Marik here?" Yugi nodded happily, "I would like to see the same shitty movie as him, please."

"Of course Bakura-san!" Yugi smiled as he hurriedly went to get the tickets, "here you go! Have fun with Marik-san!" Bakura smirked at the other boy as he continued to enter the theatre to the place where the film was being watched. He sat down at the back, making sure to have a good view of the Egyptian and his blue haired bitch. Marik was just sitting around, it didn't even really seem like he was watching it either, Katio kept trying to set up romantic settings. She had chosen a romantic film. She was pretending to be cold, Bakura smirked as she leant in and Marik shoved his jacket in her face.

Marik ended up giving up though and letting her lean on him the entire film, which he didn't actually watch anyway. Katio was harder to put up with than he had originally thought. Bakura scowled at the two, they were getting to close. The movie was almost over now and a few people we're starting to leave. Stupid romantic film. He smirked as he quickly caught a girl with light salmon hair by the wrist. "Could you help me with something," Bakura whispered, "just a small favour, he recognised her as one of his many fans from school anyway. He didn't think she was in his class though. She nodded enthusiastically. Bakura smirked, "you see the tanned kid with blond hair down there with the blue head," she nodded as she quickly located them in the room, "ok good…go up to them and as loudly as you can slap the tanned kid in the cheek and scream at him about random thing like him being your one and only and stuff like that, then storm off."

She stared at Bakura, "Marik-san?" Bakura nodded. She looked between Bakura and Marik with disbelief, but went down the stairs anyway. Bakura watched in interest if the girl was actually going to do it or not. His smirk grew as he heard a huge slap sound through the cinema.

"What the hell!" Marik screamed jumping to his feet, "why on bloody earth did you do that for!" he didn't care if he was kicked out the movie had been shitty anyway and it was practically over.

"I loved you!" the girl teared, Bakura sniggered she was doing it. "I thought you said you loved me! How could you! We were going to be together forever!" she was actually crying now.

"What the hell! Sorry! I think you have the wrong Egyptian!" Marik snapped, "I don't know you! You can't just randomly come up and slap people you know!"

"Your Marik Ishtar! You go to Domino high and I thought you loved me! But now you go and do this!" she gestured at Katio, "we were soul mates."

"Just because you know my bloody name doesn't mean anything! The entire world could know my bloody name it doesn't mean I know them!" Marik spat at the salmon haired hair, she was crying. "Now if you mean my bloody brother! You can forget it!" he slapped her in the cheek making her face turn to the left.

She teared up, "I thought you said we were special," she stared at him with watery eyes, "I hate you! I never want to see you again!" she raced out of the room. Marik turned and glared at everyone as he slunk back into his seat. Everyone was still staring though. He was pretty sure that girl went to his school. She was in his class one year, maybe he had led her on somehow? No he never really spoke to anyone and if he did they normally hated him much earlier than now. Katio stared at Marik accusingly.

"I don't bloody know her Katio-kun," Marik sighed rolling his eyes. She had probably never really seen him get angry before, but if she was planning on sticking around she would have to get use to it. But, maybe he would have to teach the salmon haired girl a lesson sometime? During school. If he was bothered.

She smiled snuggling back into his shirt lovingly, "I believe you." Bakura scowled, it didn't seem to effect the bloody girl. She was still snuggling Marik like he was going to leave the second she let go. But that girl had been very convincing. She had looked as if she really meant it. He still had to come up with a better way to separate them though. People were still glaring daggers at Marik though so the two decided to leave the film early. Bakura chuckled as he left after them, this was going to be a fun.

Bakura felt something tug on his sleeve as he exited the dark room, he looked at what was getting in his way of stalking the pair and noticed the salmon haired girl looking at him hopefully with wide turquoise eyes. Her hair was bobbed just below her shoulders and her cream shirt hung limply over a pair of dark blue shorts. "Hello," she said awkwardly, "my name is…is," she paused as Bakura lightly kissed her on her cheek, heating up face 50 degrees. "Aimi."

"Thank-you for your help Miss," Bakura smirked as the girl's face turned almost the same colour of as her hair. He walked away before she could even respond, she was completely speechless. Next the pair were headed to a café not fair from the cinema. Bakura growled as Marik lazily held the door open for the other teen to let her inside. Before going in himself.

It wasn't really busy, so Bakura just walked in normally and sat in a booth near the other teens. Luckily it had a plant blocking the view so they wouldn't see him, but he was still in hearing range. Marik was mostly in his own world instead of the conversation, they weren't discussing anything really and Marik wasn't really paying attention to the girls bottomless conversation starters. She was mostly just doing stupid things.

"So Marik-kun! I'm so pleased you said yes to my invitation!" Katio smiled, "I really like you."

"Oh, that's great Katio-kun," Marik sighed, playing with the salt on the table as they awaited for their drinks to arrive.

"Oh," Katio sounded a bit disappointed, Bakura smirked at the girls disappointment, it meant Marik wasn't paying enough attention to her and meant he probably didn't care for her, "so, Marik-kun…do you like sports!"

"Not really," Marik spun the salt shaker around sending little flakes of salt skidding across the table, "you?"

"Um, not really," Katio laughed like it had been really funny that they both didn't like sport, "do you like movies or any tv series?"

"Not really, I don't see the big need to watch tv," Marik quickly tried to clean the salt of the table and placed the shaker back into it's original position, he crossed his arms on the table and looked up at Katio, she seemed so happy. "What about you?"

"Um, well I don't really mind," she smiled sweetly, "does that mean you like to read books instead?"

"No," Marik said firmly, he didn't really read anything unless it was for school. "You," he gestured at Katio. That and sometimes he still read some of his old scriptures, he wasn't sure why he still had them. But he still felt deep down he still had to study them. His siblings didn't know he had them, he hid them in his room and only studied them when he was sure no one would come barging into his room. He had been studying them at lot more recently, since he was stuck in his room. Plus if he left the safety of his room his brother would catch him. Go figures one brother won't even look at him and the other dying to get his hands on him.

"Um, no. Nope," Katio sighed, "your good at school."

"Yes," Marik rolled his eyes, "are we just playing a guessing game of what I like and don't like?" Marik looked up at the girl, she was staring at him. Her blue hair dropping slightly out of her blue pigtail. "Like I don't mind, but instead of just randomly asking questions you could just ask straight out."

"Oh, Oh!" Katio figured out what he was actually getting at, "um, so what do you like doing? and um, why is your skin so tanned and, and is it natural. Is your hair natural too?" Katio tried to think of more basic questions.

"I like hanging out with my brother, well at the moment he is ignoring me, yes my skin is naturally this colour and my hair is too," Marik sighed, those questions were mostly about his appearance, "oh and I hang out with Bakura and sometimes his brother Ryou or his group of friends. Now that I think about it, they also don't like me at the moment."

"Um, ok," Katio looked at Marik, "so Marik-kun, what do you do with Bakura-san than?" she asked awkwardly, Bakura seemed like the only one who wasn't annoyed at Marik at the moment.

"Why Bakura in particular?" Marik questioned raising an eyebrow at the other teen.

"Well I guess if, your brother is ignoring you. Your not with him and the only other people you mentioned was Ryou-san's friends and Bakura-san. You told me Ryou-san's friends don't really like you at the moment," Katio summed up, "so that only leaves Bakura."

"Oh, I guess your right," Marik shrugged, "mostly just hang out. Nothing much, we went to the park the other day and had a contest. I think Bakura really likes contests." Bakura growled, this was a stupid conversation, and if he knew he liked contest why on earth would he create one by going on a date with this girl. He was sick of this, he needed to break them up. Now.

Bakura looked around the same café for possible ways to ruin the moment. It was empty practically, Bakura huffed, "figures, the one bloody day something drama isn't happening around this place." Than his smirk returned as a boy came out holding a tray of drinks and he was headed to the other teens table. Bakura quickly snatched the only menu on the table and slid it onto the floor.

He smirked wider as he watched the scene unfold, the boy stood onto the thin paper and slid across the floor, hurdling into Marik's table and sending the drinks and glasses flying into the air and spilling all over the two teens. Marik didn't react at all, he just sat there blankly. The boy quickly stood up and started to apologise as he quickly left to clean up the mess.

"Oh, Marik-kun!" Katio lifted the cup sitting upside down on his head, back onto the table, "are you ok! was any of it hot? do you need me to get paper towels?"

"It's ok Katio-kun," Marik sighed, he couldn't really be bothered right now. He was more confused if he still had to pay, probably.

"No it's not! You should take off your jacket, it's damp," Katio looked at Marik's school jacket, "you might get a cold."

Marik too stared at his jacket, at the moment it was a perfect cover for his scars and it had a high enough neck to cover his bruise. Well his choker did that too, but it was different. "No, it's fine Katio-kun," Marik sighed, he didn't want to take it off.

"Marik-kun are you sure your ok?" Katio tried again.

"It was just water and juice."

"I know but,"

"Katio it's fine really," Marik moaned, she stared at him. She didn't really know what to do, she slowly opened her mouth to fuss about it some more. Marik moaned, she was getting on his nerves. He leaned in and slowly locked their lips together, Katio gasped at the action but didn't pull away. Marik tried to think if he liked the kiss or not. It wasn't bad, but it was true he had no connection with the other teen.

Bakura's eyes widened, as he clenched his fist and stormed out the building, pushing the boy trying to cleaning supplies over again, sending him toppling onto the ground. Fucking hell! Why did he have to fall in love with the most dense person on the planet.

Marik sighed, and pulled away. He didn't mind the kiss either way, while he didn't have any emotional connection with the other teen he didn't dislike it either. Katio stared at him, eyes sparkling. So now all he had to do was kiss a guy.

"Marik-kun," she breathed still shocked at the surprise kiss.

"Katio," Marik sighed, he could tell the girl thought the kiss had meant something completely special. But it was mostly to shut her up, but he wanted to know something, "why do you like me?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why Katio? was it because I was nice to you? or because I look nice? why do you like me?" Marik questioned, "you practically instantly loved me. Why is that?"

"Um, I like that your nice and you look nice, you don't seem to get overall angry and your um your a good loser and um, um…you know how to stand up for your self, and you look really nice," Katio tried to think, "you are interesting, and you really stand out."

"Katio, stop…we have bearly talked, you know nothing about me. I only stand out because I'm Egyptian and if you think I'm never mad. You don't know me," Marik sighed, "Katio, you don't actually like me…I only acted nice for show, I excepted your offer today not because I have romantic feelings for you but because I just couldn't be bothered to say no."

"No! Marik-kun! I do love you!" Katio teared up, "please!"

"Katio, you don't even know one thing about me," Marik tried to explain, "if you can name three things you know about me, these interesting things I have apparently to you. Than I will believe you."

"Marik-kun, I love you," she whispered, "I love your relationship with your twin," Marik held up one finger, "I love your jewellery, and your, your personality. I really love you! I always have Marik-kun, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you."

"Katio those things you just listed anyone can tell just by looking at me, me and my brother are always together, I never remove my jewellery while I'm out and you don't even know why I wear it. And you defiantly don't know my personality." Marik patted Katio on the head leaving money for the drinks that had been spilt all over him and smiling as he started to head off. Katio stared after him with watery eyes, before jumping up to catch his arm.

"Please Marik-kun! I can't lose you!" Katio cried, "please, let me try! If I don't know you! Let me try and know you! I don't want to lose you, please. Just let me try."

Marik smirked, "if you want to try, fine. I sit up the back of the class normally, you may sit with me when ever you please," Marik looked at Katio, "if you truly love me, than you need to know me first. For starters call me Marik, not Marik-kun."

"I do Marik-ku, I mean Marik," Katio corrected, "I will." She smiled and walked out the café. Marik smirked and walked after her, he really didn't mind all that much weather the girl sat with him or not. But he didn't mind if she tried, he would not stop her. If she wanted him and if she could make him feel the same way, fine.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou popped his head around the kitchen door as the front door slammed open and closed, "brother? Is that you?" Ryou asked uncertainly, walking into the hallway. His brother seemed to be in a bad mood, he didn't want to upset him any further. Ryou quickly skidded back around the corner as one black shoe came hurtling towards him. Followed by the next one, Ryou stood patiently in the kitchen until he was sure his brother wouldn't throw anything else.

"Ryou! Where are the dam car keys! I want to go out!" Bakura roared through the house, Ryou shivered slightly as he felt the keys in his pocket. He didn't think it would be a good idea if he let his twin drive in his current condition. He slowly peeked his head around the corner. He was gone, but he hadn't heard the door. He shook his white hair furiously, where had Bakura disappeared to? "Why didn't you answer me!" Bakura roared grasping his brother's shoulder and spinning him around violently.

Ryou jumped, going slightly paler than normal, "um," he swallowed nervously, he had to assume Bakura was probably angry with something one of the Ishtar twins did. "B-Bakura, what's wrong?" he asked weakly.

Bakura glared at him, "where are the fucking keys Ryou!" Bakura didn't care, he wanted to drive to the club and start a fight with all the drunk people or beat the living day lights out of Katio or Mariku.

"W-well, I'm not sure," Ryou lied nimbly, "anyway, you just got home. I finished cooking some cookies!" Ryou added hopefully. Bakura glared and stormed into the kitchen, Ryou sighed and walked in after him. Bakura was angrily eating the sweet snacks as he continued to throw what ever he found across the floor, Ryou sighed. He knew he would be the one to clean the massive mess covering the kitchen. But at least he knew his brother couldn't resist eating choc-chip cookies when he was mad. It stopped him from going out and starting random fights over the city and robbing every store.

"Your a terrible lier Ryou!" Bakura snapped flopping the bag of flour across the floor, white dust flew everywhere. Ryou sighed, another mess he was going to have to clean. He would have to wash his hair now too, he only washed it last night. Now it had flour and an egg that Bakura decided would be a good idea to throw at him.

"Bakura," Ryou tired to sound strong, "please, tell we what's wrong." Ryou quickly skidded across the floor to save the vase Bakura had throw against it. Ryou quickly caught the vase with moments to spare, but than realised he was now falling to. He quickly embraced for impact, he clenched his eyes closed. The tiled flooring would be painful to fall onto, he jerked forward slightly, but didn't touch anything. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, he was just floating. He glanced at Bakura, he was holding his shirt. Ryou smiled gratefully as his brother pulled him to his feet.

"It's fucking Marik!" Bakura growled, shoving another biscuit in him mouth. At this rate the entire batch would be gone, Ryou smiled encouragingly. If his brother was willing to say anything, he was going to take it, "he fucking wont make up his fucking mind!" Bakura roared.

"Oh," Ryou wasn't really sure what that meant, "how so?" he asked almost wishing he hadn't opened his mouth again, Bakura glared at him the reddish tinge all so more noticeable in his brown eyes at the moment, making him look like some deranged killer.

"He fucking kissed her!" Bakura grumbled, crushing the remains of the half eaten biscuit in his hand, before grabbing another one from the tray Ryou had only just brought them out of the oven on. Ryou stared at him brother in confusion, he wanted to ask who. But he had a feeling that would make his brother mad, so he had to refrain from that. "He bloody kissed that bitch Katio!" Bakura roared seeing his little brothers questioning face.

"Marik is fucking mine!" Bakura grumbled, "and defiantly not some bitches! he doesn't even look at me like that! He wont bloody kiss me! He tried to kiss you first! He only bloody kissed me because he was pissed at his brother! But he bloody kissed her! Why Ryou!"

"Bakura," Ryou tried to think, "um, do you remember what he said before he kissed you?" Bakura glared at Ryou with a deadly ear to ear scowl, Ryou swallowed hard as he continued, "he asked his brother if this was what his brother was so scared of, Mariku agreed. Than he kissed you, that was what Mariku was afraid he would do. So, Mariku was implying that he thought his brother might have romantic feelings towards you," Ryou explained trying to avoid his brothers deadly glare, staring straight at him.

"Your lying!" Bakura raised a fist into the air, Ryou gasped and flinched, he knew there was no way he could run from it or avoid it. "He fucking kiss her too!" Bakura slowly lowered his fist, "he, he didn't mean that…no! Your lying!" Bakura sighed, and placed his hand gently on Ryou's shoulder, sending him jumping into the air. Squealing like a baby pig. "Sorry Ryou, come on lets clean the kitchen. By the way, the keys are in your pocket."

Ryou looked up at his brother nervously, he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He nodded and quickly left to get some cleaning supplies from the hallway closet. He didn't really want to leave his brother too long alone, he could still run off and create trouble for the neighbour hood or he could eat all the biscuits, before they even made it to the container. He was going to have to make some more later though and now he needed to go get more ingredients, he had no eggs and flour. The milk was still just sitting on its side on the floor, slowly emptying it self.

They quickly got to cleaning the kitchen, no one said a word. "I think I'm going to take a sick day tomorrow Ryou." Bakura decided, failing to mop up the giant milk, egg and flour spill. Ryou stared at him, "you know because Marik is there and I'm still pissed at him, I can't promise I won't try to start a fight with him or that blue haired demon." Ryou nodded, he supposed it couldn't hurt if his brother stayed home alone, but he should still take the car to school. He didn't want Bakura driving it while he was in a bad mood, last time he did that he almost crashed into seven cars, and three pedestrians on purpose.

"Do you mind if I take the car still?" Ryou asked carefully as if he was walking on eggs shells.

"What ever," Bakura rolled his eyes, he knew exactly why his brother wanted the car.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Ok so I didn't really know how to end this chapter so sorry if it ended really randomly. I tried really hard to make it end properly. Also Bakura was so annoyed that Marik kissed Katio, I figured I would try doing this chapter more from Bakura** **'** **s point of view. I thought it might be a nice change and yes Mariku is still ignoring Marik.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	16. Brotherly Bond

**This starts off straight after Marik gets home from his date with Katio! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 16

Brotherly bond

Marik finally arrived home after his time with Katio, his older siblings were probably going to be annoyed. He had forgotten to tell them where he was going, he slowly entered the house. Isis didn't seem to be home, if she was she would of come racing to him. Marik shrugged as he flung his bag onto the ground, Rishid didn't seem to be home either. Neither did Mariku.

No one was home, Marik left for the kitchen. He still had juice in his hair and clothes, he slowly took off his jacket, as long as his siblings didn't return just yet he was safe. He quickly poured water into the sink and shoved his shirt and jacket into it. He would let that soak while he got a new shirt and clothing from his bedroom. He sighed turning off the running water and leaving towards the stairs praying no one was planning on walking through that wooden door any time soon.

He quickly skidded to his room as he heard the door's hinges creak through the house. He went though his closet, he didn't really have many options. He quickly threw on a dark purple long-sleeved shirt and a scarf. If his siblings asked he could just tell them he was cold. He sighed pulling out his blond hair from the scarf and inside his shirt. It could really get in the way sometimes.

He rubbed his cheek softly, his siblings probably knew he was home by now. He should go down. He sighed removing his tanned hand away from the white patch on his cheek. He still had a little bit until Bakura said he could remove the stitches and had suggested he leave the patch on. He had to renew the patch every day though. He sighed as he rested his hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door, before closing it again. He sighed removing the scarf, he still had his chocker and the scarf looked really silly. It would only help to raise his already high suspicions of his siblings. Maybe he should just go back to Bakura's or the park. Than again, Bakura seemed angry at him now too. He really had a knack of doing that at the moment.

Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Miho, Otogi, Bakura, Mariku, he had somehow managed to piss them all off. Yugi, Shizuka and Ryou were the only ones who didn't seem mad at him and of course Katio. But she was more like some crazy fan girl. Even Isis and Rishid seemed upset with him at the moment, probably because he kept avoiding them and locking himself in his room.

He breathed in and let it all out as he slowly stepped onto the first step. He slowly went down the stair case, it wasn't very far until he reached the bottom. "Please not Rishid!" he prayed quietly over and over and he peered around the corner to the lounge room where breathing noises could be heard. He stared at the other tanned teen, he hadn't noticed him yet. Luckily.

His school uniform scuffed up and dusty, than again Marik supposed his was covered in juice. He scanned the other teen, he didn't seem angry or anything really. He was emotionless, not always a good sign though. Marik scanned up to his blond spike up hair, it was drooping in some areas. He didn't seem to be doing anything.

He had been avoiding talking to Marik since the incident. He had been avoiding him all together, but now he wanted to fix it. Marik quickly took a step forwards if his brother noticed him, he was sure to run off somewhere. He slowly placed his foot on the timber flooring sending a creaking noise ringing through the silent house. Mariku's head shot up and stared at Marik, burning holes into his deep purple shirt with is harsh lilac eyes. "Mariku!" Marik quickly threw out before his brother quickly jumped to his feet and shoved Marik aside as he left to his room.

Marik cringed as he heard his brothers door slam close, he had to fix this. He ran up the stairs and smashed his fist violently on the door. Now would be the best time to discuss it, Isis and Rishid weren't home so they would be able to complain or over hear. They could be as loud and open as they wanted and needed to be. "Go away!" Mariku grumbled.

"No! Let me in!" Marik ordered, "I'm not bloody leaving until you open this door!"

"I'm not going to come to your funeral!" Mariku grumbled back, "because I'm not opening that dam door!"

"Well good luck! Your going to open this door some day and I will be here waiting!" Marik smashed his fist on the door again, "and I don't plan of dying anytime soon!"

"Bloody leave already! I'm not letting you in!" Mariku smashed his fist angrily on the wall, Marik thought there was a slight chance he put a hole in the wall.

"Bloody open the door already! I'm not leaving!" Marik tried to mirror his brothers words, but change them slightly. He knew Mariku hated when people did that.

"NO!" Mariku roared, "don't you bloody enter this room! You are not allowed through that bloody door!" Mariku huffed, throwing something glass at the closed door. Marik could hear it as it smashed through his room. "If you bloody come through that door, your going to step on bloody glass!"

"Fine!" Marik smashed his fist against the door before stomping down the stairs and out the front door. He went around the back of the house and eyed the tree closest to his brothers window, he knew it was possible. He had done it with Mariku one time after they came home really late from fighting with some kids in the park. They won. Marik clasped onto the trunk of the tree as he slowly climbed, he knew his brothers bed was on the other side of the window.

Luckily the window was open, he often forgot to close it even though he almost always had his blind closed. Marik quickly steadied himself on the thin branch as he prepared to jump. Mariku was probably checking to see if he actually left, or just sitting somewhere in his room. He could be on his bed though, Marik shrugged off the idea. If he was on his bed and he landed on him, at least he couldn't run. Marik quickly before he changed his mind jumped through the open window, put his arms up in front of his face as he made contact with the blind.

He laughed as he noticed what he landed on, a pair of blue pants accompanied by a blue jacket and a very confused Mariku. "Mariku!" Marik smiled sitting up a bit, but making sure to still be onto of his brother. Mariku stared at Marik with wide lilac orbs and back at the window, he lifted the blind and groaned slamming the window behind them closed. He glared at Marik and sat up, he was still kind of annoyed at Marik, but he mostly just didn't really want to talk about the other day.

Marik noticed the uncertainty in his brothers face. If he wasn't fast Mariku would leave again, "Mariku, please stop avoiding me!" Marik moaned, staring at his brother hopefully. "I'm sorry, for upsetting you…I should of been able to see the signs sooner."

"No," Mariku spoke up gruffly. He didn't think it was Marik's fault. He blamed himself to much all ready, this was his fault. Not Marik's.

"But, Mariku!" Marik pouted, "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you or…make you feel like I was rejecting you or if you thought I thought you were like…him," Marik expanded, "I'm sorry, but at least I don't think your going to have to worry about losing me…every one doesn't like me at the moment."

"Marik," Mariku strengthened his tone, it was time to stop running. "It's not your fault," he sat up with Marik still sitting on his lap, he pushed some of his brothers hair out of the way. If he wanted his brother, he couldn't keep going like this, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I did…and it wasn't your fault. I was pissed at the thief and I took it out on you," Mariku sighed he didn't really do this kind of thing, but it was true. "But, he saved you…than what did I do, ran away even more. I didn't even check if you were alright."

"No, it was my fault…I was the one who started it," Marik sighed. He didn't want Mariku to think that he had hurt him.

"Marik, even if you did start it…I finished it," Mariku stared at Marik, "I took it too far."

"I guess we both kind of went a bit crazy," Marik smirked snuggling into this brothers warm chest, "it's still my fault for provoking you, I brought up things from the past…which I should of left behind long ago," Marik purred into his brothers chest, he didn't want to leave, "I'm ok, by the way."

"Than why do you keep wearing such long clothing and hiding away?" Mariku raised a suspicious eyebrow and leant back slightly, dragging Marik down too so they were both laying on the bed. "And Marik, I don't want you all to myself. I want you to be happy too, look try to make up with the stupid thief and friendship group. I've held knives to you all the time, you don't hate me actually you came running after me. Trying to talk to me," Mariku smirked, "not always the smartest plan of attack though."

"Hey! Well, I never run away from a challenge," Marik smirked.

"It's not always a bad thing," Mariku chuckled ruffling Marik's hair.

"Hey! It takes me for ever to brush that!" Marik pouted ruffling up Mariku's hair.

"How is your hair harder to do than mine!" Mariku pushed Marik playfully, making sure not to push him near the edge of the bed. He still had glass shattered everywhere.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik sighed, it was break and at least he had made up with his brother. But Mariku had to explain to the teacher why he thought it was a good idea to draw stick figures making-out at the bottom of his page and label them as random kids from the class. He had fought about it during class, but then the teacher told him to see her at break out side the office. It had been almost a week since he had made up with Mariku, his scars still weren't healing though.

Bakura didn't show up on the Friday, and was now ignoring him completely. He was off hidden somewhere in the school, so he was alone again. At least Isis and Rishid hadn't been able to catch him yet, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be long. He couldn't hide away forever, or at least until his scares healed. Maybe he should just walk around the school, Katio had been busy almost everyday. So she didn't really have a chance to sit with him, she was in a lot of random clubs.

But clubs were ending for the term soon anyway, he glanced at the group of kids by the door, Ryou's group were still ignoring him too. He didn't mind, not everyone was use to getting threatened by a knife and laughing it off like nothing. Bakura was surprisingly sitting to the side of the group, he supposed that was were he sat normally before he met Marik.

Marik sighed turning to the window again, he wondered what Mariku was doing probably trying to fight about his picture. Or the fact that if they looked on the next page it had him as a stick figure killing almost everyone of the couples on the first page. Marik sighed, that why he didn't draw on test. The teachers almost always found it, but than again maybe Mariku wanted her to see it. Plus their teacher had been included in one of the couples with Jounouchi, it was true Jounouchi had a major crush on her. But she obviously wasn't very pleased with the image.

Maybe he should of drawn on his test too, it would of given him something to do at least. Than again if he really wanted to do something, a teacher was sitting up the front minding the kids who chose to stay in the classroom. He could throw stuff at him, he could start a fire, he could carve his name into something. The teacher would probably get him in trouble for bringing a knife to school. Than again he didn't really need another suspension, Isis and Rishid would defiantly be pissed.

Marik sighed again, there wasn't really all that much to do. He could go bug someone, or just walk around. Maybe he could visit Katio's club, was it music or something stupid like that today? or film? No maybe it was art? Ok who was he kidding, by the time he figured which club she was in the break would be over. Bakura seemed pissed at him, maybe he should apologise? But for what? going out with Katio? Why would that even bother Bakura, yes they joked around a lot about those type thing. But he never thought Bakura would get this pissed over such a little thing, than again the time did seem really sabotaged. Maybe Bakura had seen him kiss Katio? But still why would that bug him, it wasn't like they were going to kiss.

Maybe Bakura liked Katio? Marik rolled his eyes, that probably wasn't true. Bakura did say he liked someone, but he also said it was someone Marik didn't know. So he doubted it was Katio and if Bakura did like someone, he probably doesn't anymore. Bakura didn't seem to be the type of person who cared deeply for anything. He was probably annoyed that Marik didn't want to hang out with him, so he was stuck with Ryou's group of friends or something?

He sighed heavily slouching onto his table top, he still had most of first break left. At least he and Mariku were on the same page. Mariku, were Ryou's friends scared of his brother. Well he didn't really think they liked each other, plus it seems Mariku is constantly annoyed around them. Though Ryou likes to have him around still. Good luck with that plan Ryou, Marik smirked slightly to himself.

He sighed lifting his shirt sleeve and taking off his bottom arm band, you could still see 'Mariku' carved into his arm and it wasn't helping it heal with is jewellery on. He sighed heavily placing it back on, he wished it would just disappear already. He was sick of it, he wanted things to go back to normal in his family. Rishid and Isis were both still dying to catch him to talk, but he didn't want them to see what Mariku had done. And Mariku, he wont look the same until the scares are gone. He barely touches Marik in case he hurt him again, he was scared he would try and kill him again. Marik had tried to tell him, he was fine over and over. But the way he kept looking at him, he knew his older brother wasn't buying it.

He flinched and froze as he felt a tap on his shoulder, surely it wasn't Mariku. Normally he would of fought the entire break or at least made a dramatic entrance coming up to him. He wasn't very good at sneaking around after he just got in trouble. He slowly turned around, someone taller than him was just standing awkwardly above him. He had blond hair and the same brownish grey eyes as his sister, "Jounouchi?" Marik questioned, "I think you have the wrong person and Mariku's in detention."

"Um, actually I wanted to see you," he rubbed his head, as he spoke in a Brooklyn accent, "I, I mean we have talked it over Marik," Jounouchi explained, "um, would you like to sit with us again. I mean unless you would rather sit alone and all!"

"Wait. Are you trying to invite me to sit with you?" Marik questioned, he couldn't hide the surprise in his tone. He hadn't expected them to let him sit with them again, at least not so soon.

"Um, yeah…so are you in or what?" Jounouchi smiled awkwardly.

"Um, sure?" Marik agreed, he wasn't exactly sure if they fully trusted him yet though. "Um, quick question…are you guys still scared of me?"

"What? No one Marik, um…it's cool as long as you don't go crazy again," Jounouchi lead Marik down the classroom.

"Um, ok…I guess I'll try, I can leave my knife in my bag if you want?" Marik suggested. Maybe he shouldn't of told him he still had his knife though.

"Um na, it should be fine as long as you don't bring it out," Marik eyed the other teen as he responded, he could tell he felt uncomfortable. Marik followed him silently, maybe he should just not mention the whole it is carrying around an extremely sharp knife thing. Maybe he should of declined, but than again. He can't just avoid them because every time he seems to be with them something goes wrong. He didn't think any one would touch him though, but he really didn't mind anymore.

He stood in front of them as Jounouchi quickly made his way back to his spot in the circle. They made a gap for him to sit, he wasn't really sure what to do now. He could feel Bakura glaring holes into the back of his head and Ryou was fiddling with something on this bag next to him. The rest of the group seemed to just be sitting around. No one really knew what to say.

"So Marik, you and Mariku seem to have made up?" Ryou asked uncertainly.

"Um, yeah. I guess so," Marik sighed, the rest of the group hadn't even known the brothers had been fighting really. They saw that one fight, but other than that and plus Mariku was still acting funny when he saw Marik, Marik knew it was because of the cuts and bruise still plastered onto his tanned skin.

"You guess so?" Ryou promoted Marik to continued, he look lost and sad all of a sudden.

"Oh, um yeah," Marik smiled slightly, they were staring at him, "Mariku still wont look at me the same. I think he feels bad, but I hoping he will go back to normal once the scars heal." Marik smiled trying to show he was ok.

"Oh, they still haven't healed?" Ryou questioned, Marik sighed and nodded his head. "May I see them? They should be almost healed by now." Marik rolled his eyes, he didn't really want everyone to see and be scared of his twin. But he wasn't going to say no to Ryou, he was trying to help. He sighed as he undid his jacket and arm bands. Everyone stared at the various cuts, "Marik, have you been keeping your arm bands on them?"

"Yes," Marik pouted, "I still don't want my older siblings to know."

"Marik! At this rate your going to reopen all the stitches and get them infected!" Ryou examined his arm, Marik shivered as he felt Ryou's cold hands on his tanned skin. He didn't really have warm skin either though, "you need to let them air out. Just leave your jacket and arm bands off at school."

"No!" Marik protested quickly putting back on his arm band and sliding his jacket on to cover the cuts, no one in the group knew what to say. They had seen them briefly during the outfit contest, but that was it. "Mariku will see them, I don't want him to think he hurt me."

"Don't be stupid!" Ryou crossed his arms, Marik stared at the other white haired teen. He had never really seen him stand up to anyone before and of course he chose now too. "He knows he hurt you, it's obvious. He tried killing you, that defiantly counts," Ryou stared at Marik, "now you want those cuts to go away, stop clustering them up. They will never heal at this rate, just be sensible and air them out for a bit."

Marik pouted, he didn't really want to air them out. "Well, if I do that then Mariku will be even more awkward around me," Marik fought back. "And other people will stare too, they stared" Marik gestured at the rest of the group, "like I don't mind that you guys stared but…if teachers saw them, they might call Isis and Rishid. I can't have that happening, I know they will probably find out soon. It's hard to hide from your brother when he's a cop," Marik sighed.

"Marik, if you don't they will never go away," Ryou explained calmly, "they will get infected. Then everyone will know anyway."

"Let them get infected, I can just go sit around the park or get the first aid kit from the hallway," Marik pouted, "I still don't want everyone staring at them."

"Marik, no you will need to see the doctor if they get infected. Plus you have to go home eventually," Ryou tried to explain, "at least remove the arm band off your left arm. You can keep the jacket for now."

"I suppose, no body can see it if I remove my band and not my jacket…But still what if someone does, it's not normal to have your brother's name carved into your arm."

"Look I doubt anyone will and if they do, they might think it was meant to be just Marik with out the u and that was just a mistake," Ryou suggested, "come on. Take it off," Ryou held out his hand.

"Fine," Marik carefully took off the piece of jewellery and placed it into Ryou's hand. Ryou smiled and patted him on the head.

"Good, I will give it back at the end of the day," Ryou smiled.

"What! I can keep it in my own bag," Marik pointed into the classroom to where he sat.

"But, there's a chance you will put it back on," Jounouchi joined the conversation. "Ryou can mind it for the day, he will give it back."

"Yeah," Yugi chimed in, "it will help those cuts heal."

Marik rubbed his arm, he could feel the engraving in his arm. "Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt…it's not like I'm going to do much with it anyway." Marik sighed lowering his hand away from his precious jewellery, "um, guys…don't be scared of my brother please. He means well and um…"

"We'll try," Anzu smiled awkwardly.

"So anyway, your brother cut you like that?" Honda asked, staring directly at Marik's arm.

"Um, yeah. But it's fine really!" Marik laughed slightly, he could still feel Bakura burning holes into his back. His tattoos were stinging recently as well though, probably because they have been disturbed at lot more recently.

"You forgive way to easily," Honda stared at him, "normal people don't really think it's fine when people try to kill you, but you have a knife and threaten people not to touch you and think its nothing. Mariku threatens you with a knife and you don't react. He tries to kill you, you still forgive him really quickly.

"Um, well yeah. No need to hold onto silly things like that," Marik chuckled, "it literary nothing." Marik shrugged, it was nothing to him. Mariku was his brother and he would never stay afraid or scared of him.

"Um, Marik," Jounouchi spoke up, "it not a silly thing. It's a pretty serious thing."

"Not really, I've had worse," Marik shrugged, he wasn't going to tell them what the worse was. But it was true and he wanted them to stop fussing, "by the way, I'm not going to tell you what the worse was. So don't bother asking." He quickly added seeing as Jounouchi was about to say something else. "Anyway, um…thanks for trusting me enough not to stab you during lunch," Marik smirked knowing that would get them off the other topic.

"Ok," Ryou smiled cheerfully.

"Um, do you just normally talk like that? Like with that type of language?" Miho asked, tilting her head slightly letting her ponytail tilt as well.

"Guess so," Marik shrugged, "I can stop it if it bothers you."

"Oh, it's fine…just wanted to know if your were serious or it's just how you talk," Miho said shyly.

"Ok, anyway…um, what do you guys talk about or um like do?" Marik asked awkwardly, he didn't really know how to respond. "Oh! and by the way, I thought I should tell you. I promise not to get mad if you touch me, so don't be scared about that," Marik sighed, he figured he might as well tell them he didn't mind. Than at least they wouldn't seem so nervous around him.

"Ok, good to know…" Otogi nodded his head up and down. Marik smiled at the group awkwardly, he had made it awkward again.

"Sorry," Marik apologised, "I made it awkward again? Didn't I?"

"No! no, not at all Marik-san!" Yugi piped up cheerfully, he was always so happy.

"I guess I really suck at just having normal conversations," Marik laughed.

"No, it's really ok," Ryou smiled. "Come on the bell rang, it's time for class. Mariku should be back from dentition soon, say hi from me! and at the end of the day, come to me for your arm band."

"Ok," Marik smiled jumping to his feet, and surely enough Mariku was walking down the corridor. He was grinning like mad, "I hope you didn't kill someone brother."

"Oh, no…that would be make me much much happier," Mariku chuckled grabbing Marik around the shoulder and dragging him away from the friendship group.

"I see," Marik smiled, Mariku seemed fine that he was hanging out with Ryou's friends. "By the way Ryou says hi!" Marik smiled. Mariku glanced at Ryou quickly, the pale teen still liked him? He knew Ryou knew about his attempt on Marik's life. Mariku's smirk grew. "Mariku?" Marik questioned as he brother started to walk a different way to their seat.

Mariku smirked as he walked up to the other pale teen, "hi." He said it venomously, but Ryou could tell he was trying to be nice. Ryou smiled shyly. Mariku turned away and continued to his seat, Ryou blushed like mad as Mariku left. Mariku sat down and had to resist the urge to chuckle at the pale teens flustered reaction. He liked the shy twin, he was funny. He didn't fear him. Marik smiled as he sat down next to his twin.

Bakura glared at the other teen as he entered the classroom, why did he talk to his brother. He stalked over to Ryou, "he didn't touch you did he?"

"No brother," Ryou smiled sweetly, still not able to remove blush from his cheeks, "he was just saying hi." Bakura glanced back at the Egyptian duo up the back of the classroom than back at his brother before grumpily sitting down.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I figured it was about time for those two to make up, I didn't really want them to be annoyed at each other for ever! I hope you like it, I even got Marik to make up with Ryou** **'** **s friends! Yay! I sent Jounouchi to get Marik because I figured he was kind of the one who made Marik angry the other day so I figured it would be cool. Well not cool as too say, but I think you get the idea** **…**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	17. Trouble-Caught

**Can anyone guess what this chapter is about? Well anyway, I don** **'** **t really have anything to say. I hope everyone is having a super day!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 17

Trouble/Caught

"Marik!" Isis voice rang around the house, Marik ducked as he slid up to his door. If he was fast enough maybe he could lock himself in his room again. "Don't you dare," Isis glared up at him from the bottom of the staircase as his hand slipped off the door knob. Marik rolled his eyes, he had been caught and suckily his brother Rishid was home as well. Maybe they planned it.

"Sister!" Marik smiled, "I have a lot of homework to do, so yeah…I should get that done, we can talk later," Marik clasped his hands together to try and look as innocent as possible. Isis glared up at him with only a stare she was able to give, he sighed, "coming."

"I got a call from the school today," Isis explained, "and before you say anything!" she quickly spoke before Marik could protest that he hadn't done anything. "She asked me for a note for you leaving early a couple Fridays ago. If I'm correct thats when you went to Bakura's right?"

"Um, I was at school," Marik promised, "I um, just you know. She must of missed me or thought she only saw Mariku."

"Marik," Rishid had walked into the room now. Great now he was in for it, "you have been acting very strangely recently."

"Well maybe I've always been like this and you haven't noticed," Marik pouted, "or are you referring to what happened at school," Marik smirked, "because if you are, that's just how kids fight these days. It was nothing. Rishid," Marik shrugged, "you just don't see them, because it's a teenage thing and you don't go to school."

"Marik," Rishid rubbed his eyes, "you know what I mean, it wasn't normal. And it's not just that, you've been avoiding us more and more. Your either glued to your room or out with Bakura, I don't know if he's a good influence on you."

"How do you know what's normal!" Marik snapped back at his brother, he didn't want Bakura to be at a blame for this. He didn't want his brother or Bakura to get into any trouble, because of him. "You've lived under ground most of your life! You never went to highschool, how are you meant to tell me what's normal and weird. I think I would know better."

"Marik, look I know it's hard but," Rishid tried to stay calm, "you have to listen to me. You need to tell us what has been happening lately, when we were watching the video you were getting really angry about our past in Egypt."

"So! I'm not allowed to be pissed my brother kissed me! Twice!" Marik crossed his arms, but made sure to hold his deadly glare at Rishid.

"Marik, we will discuss it with your brother as well. But at the moment we need to talk to you," Isis tried to calm the situation, "you are allowed to be angry, no one is saying otherwise."

"You both are!" Marik shot back, "you both cornered me into having his dumb discussion! When it was obvious I was avoiding you! Take a hint!"

"We never meant to make you uncomfortable," Isis tried to smooth him.

"No! Don't you dare try to calm me down! I'm allowed to be pissed!" Marik moved away, to be truthful he just didn't want any chances of her feeling his scars. He had put his arm band on the moment Ryou handed it back to him, but still. "I'm allowed to upset! I'm allowed to get pissed about our past! I still have to fucking see it everyday in the mirror! It is engraved on my back! It's not like I can just forget that," Marik fumed, he wanted them not to question why he left early on that Friday. Why he went to Bakura's.

"Marik," Isis stared at him, "you have every right to be upset, but I want to know what you were going on about in class. I knew father beat you, but that wasn't what was bugging you. I could tell, it was much more."

"Um," Marik paused, he never told Isis about the rest of it. He never wanted to really, he didn't want her to know. He looked at Rishid, he seemed to waiting for Marik to answer. "You don't want to know Isis, it was just something silly."

"Marik, it wasn't just some stupid hissy fit. You looked really upset," Isis eyed him, "please tell me. I want to know."

Marik bit his lip, Rishid nodded slightly. "Um, you promise not to act weird about it?" Marik questioned staring at his sister hopefully, this was not the direction he wanted this conversation to go. Isis nodded, "ok, fine…" Marik looked at the ground awkwardly, "he um ra-raped me."

Isis gasped, "what!" Isis started to look him over.

"It was years ago! I'm fine now! and you promised not to act weird!" Marik protested, taking a step back. His sister was coming to close for his likings, if she tried to hug him. This scars were sure to hurt, they had been stinging for a while already because he ran into a pole on the way home. Plus he forgot his motor cycle. Mariku had to go do something, so he still wasn't home. Lucky him, maybe he should of gone with his brother.

"But, Marik!"

"No, this topic is over! This is why everyone knew, except you!" Marik crossed his arms lightly, he still didn't want to disturb his cuts, "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it! I was nine! I handled it! You can handle it and except the fact that it was in the past and we can't change it! So just bloody get over it."

"Ok," Isis sighed, she didn't really wish to bring up the past any more. "Marik, do you know why Mariku kissed you? Did it have something to do with your friend?"

"Um, not really," Marik sighed pleased that his sister had chosen to drop it even though he could see the horror and hurt still lingering in her eyes, "I don't know exactly what he thought kissing me would do, but yes he was jealous that I was spending more time with Bakura. I think that's why he kissed me."

"Jealous?" Rishid rejoined to conversation.

"Um, yeah…because you know its always just been us. But now I have a friend and Mariku and Bakura don't really get along, they just normally fight. Mariku thought he was losing me, so he figured he could claim me if he kissed me while Bakura was watching or I guess gross him out or something?"

"I see, it still wasn't right," Isis mused.

"I know, but we're cool now," Marik smiled, trying to edge slowly out of the room, "we good now?" Rishid shook his head, "why not!" Marik whined.

"Marik, you left school early on Friday…you've been avoiding us since you returned from Bakura's and you are constantly covered up, from your waist up. You haven't worn your favourite hoodie in for ever, and how did you cut your cheek from tripping?"

"Well, it's getting cold!"

"It just started autumn."

"Well, I think its cold! I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to have to talk about why Mariku kissed me and why I was so upset and I guess I was bloody lucky when I tripped and Ra thought it would be funny if I cut my cheek open!" Marik quickly snapped, trying to think of good excuses on the spot.

"Marik, I don't think that's it."

"How would you know? We don't really talk, fashions changed. Everyone changes, grows up. This is how I'm growing up. Get use to it," Marik stuck out his tongue.

"Can you come closer?" Isis questioned, seeing as Marik had moved even further away. Marik shook his head, making sure to keep his grumpy face up.

"Can I go? I have a lot of homework!" Marik tried changing the topic.

"Take off your shirt and jewellery Marik," Rishid said blandly, as if it was nothing and a completely normal request. Even Isis seemed fine with this request.

"What the hell! Sickos!" Marik fought back, "do you even know how weird that sounds!"

"Marik, please," Isis begged.

"No bloody way! I'm not getting half naked in front of my siblings!" Marik tried to think of more things to say, or he was going to lose. "You guys are sick! Who on earth asks their little brother to get half naked in front of them! You know I don't like having my shirt off in general!"

"Marik, it's not like its odd for a boy to walk around with only pants," Isis sighed, "and it will be only for a moment. Why are you acting so protective?"

"I'm not fucking acting protective! I just don't want to bloody strip in front of you!" Marik fought back.

"Marik, why was your school shirt ripped?" Isis asked suddenly.

"What? My school shirt isn't bloody ripped! I'm wearing it!" Marik protested, he knew what she was probably talking about. Ryou had washed out all the blood stains for him, but the shirt had knife holes everywhere.

Isis held up a white shirt, "I found this in your bag, when I looked at it. I noticed it had been ripped everywhere."

"Why were you bloody going through my bag in the first place! Ever heard of privacy!?"

"Marik, I wanted to know why your shirt didn't come through the wash after Bakura's. And after I had a call today, I was worried so I went to your bag. I didn't mean to intrude."

"But you did! And I didn't put it in the wash because Ryou washed it while I was staying a Bakura's! Which had nothing bloody to do with my ripped shirt!" Marik snatched his shirt off his sister, "I ripped it, sorry! I was bored and I cut it with scissors and thought you would be angry so I hid it! Ok!"

"Marik, scissors don't cut like knives," Rishid observed the shirt.

"Well it wasn't a bloody knife! and why are you home anyway! shouldn't you be at work?"

"Isis was worried about you and asked if I could come home and help her talk with you," Rishid explained calmly, "now if you have nothing to hide, remove your shirt and jewellery."

Marik grumbled angrily, but started to lift his shirt anyway. He had lost, "look away for a moment, just as I remove my shirt at least," Marik ordered, Rishid rolled his eyes at the request but turned anyway. Isis followed, "I'll tell you when." Marik sighed as he lifted off his shirt, he didn't want to take off his bottom left arm band. His brothers name was still carved into it and he would be returning home soon, just in time to get questioned. "Um, ok…I supposed you can turn now."

Isis and Rishid slowly turned to the half naked boy standing in front of them. His tanned skin scarred with a million cuts, all stitched over. "Marik, your armbands and chocker?" Rishid asked still not taking his eyes of the various scars over his younger siblings skin. Marik sighed, he was really hoping not to have to do that. He slowly took off his right side, he had no scars on that side. Than his top left one, followed by his chocker revealing the huge purple bruise that failed to vanish. Than he sighed heavily as he slowly slid the left arm band off and held his arm firmly at his side, to cover his brothers name.

"What happened?" Isis gasped, looking at the various cuts and examining the huge purple hand print bruise on his neck.

"I got into a fight with some kids at school ok, I used my knife and they stole it and started to stab me with it. That was all, I just didn't want you to worry," Marik sighed, hopefully they would believe him. Technically it wasn't a complete lie, it was at school and it was a kid. He was stabbed and he didn't want his siblings worrying.

"Marik, can I see your left arm?" Rishid held out his hand expectantly, noticing the arm firmly held at his side. Marik sighed, he wasn't going to get out of it now. He lifted his arm slowly and placed his wrist into his brother's hand. Rishid was quick to flip it, he stared at the name carved into his arm. "Mariku? Did he do this?"

"Um, no," Marik withdrew his arm, but his brother was fast to catch it firmly in his own. "Let go! They still bloody hurt!"

Isis stared in horror as she read the name and put the pieces together in her mind. They all froze as they heard the door open, "Mariku!" Isis called, Marik smirked slightly as he heard his brothers footsteps turn to leave back out the door, "don't you dare!"

Mariku grumbled angrily as he turned and slammed the door shut and walked into the room. He froze as he noticed his younger twin standing with his shirt off in front of Isis and Rishid. "Marik! Bloody hell!" Mariku screamed suddenly pushing Isis and Rishid out of the way to get to Marik, his brother hadn't actually seen the damage, "you should of told me it was this bad! You shouldn't of hidden it if it was this bad!"

"Well I knew it bugged you, I didn't want you to feel bad," Marik pouted.

"but they will get infected!"

"Ryou told me that too."

"Mariku, did you do this?" Isis asked suddenly, "did you hurt Marik?"

Mariku snatched his glare away from his younger brother and back to Isis and Rishid, "yes," he said plainly, Isis stared at him in horror. "I cut him up, I tired choking him to death and he would be dead if Bakura didn't save him. He smashed me away and took Marik home with him, he fixed up his scars I created with this knife," Mariku pulled out his knife.

"Mariku! It wasn't your fault!" Marik protested, "I should of been a better brother, and I'm fine really. They only hurt a little and they will heal eventually! Ryou just said I need to air them more, which I guess I can do more now that everyone in the family knows."

"Marik, don't make excuses. I was going to kill you and I didn't even think to ever check if you were ok afterwards. You've hidden all the scars from me, you would only of done that if I had truly hurt you."

"Mariku!" Isis pushed him away from Marik, "you tried to kill Marik!"

"Yes, I did," Mariku let himself be pushed away from Marik. Isis assed his arm rapidly as Marik stood around pouting, he didn't want Mariku to get into trouble.

"Marik, can you please follow me to your room," Rishid escorted Marik up the stairs. He followed sulkily with Isis close behind, "stay there Mariku." Mariku sighed but didn't move.

"We want you to stay away from Mariku, Marik," Isis sighed closing his bed room door behind her.

"But Isis! he didn't really hurt me! it wasn't him! he didn't mean to! He wasn't thinking!" Marik blurted out a line of excuses, "it was my fault!"

"Marik, you didn't do anything. You are not to go near him, do not leave this room," Rishid stopped him suddenly.

"Wasn't that part of the problem in the first place, I wouldn't leave my room? and you can't keep us apart, you can't keep me in here," Marik protested, glaring at his brother. "Stop fucking looking at my chest Isis!" Marik blurted out a line of different swear words in Egyptian, Arabic and some he just knew.

"We will sit outside your door all day and night if we have to," Isis directed her eyes from Marik's scars. Marik closed his mouth and glared at her, he doubted she could understand half of what he just said. It was true out of everyone he and Mariku probably knew the different languages the best.

Marik growled angrily, he knew he had lost. "Fine! Just get out and let me get my jewellery!"

"Stay here, we will get it," Rishid ordered heading to the door with Isis, he heard the bedroom door next to his slam close. His brother had probably gotten bored waiting and went to his room. Marik smirked, it was just like his brother to do that.

"Mariku!" Isis yelled banging on his door, Mariku stared at it with a blank expression but refused to open if for his sister to come in. Marik had been really hurt, he wasn't ok. What's worse, the stupid thief saved him. His brother would be dead if he hadn't, he had also kept him over night because of it. His sister was still banging on the door like mad.

"Go away," Mariku ordered effortlessly. Falling onto his side on his bed, staring at the wall. He didn't want to discuss it with them almost as much as Marik had tried to avoid the topic as well. Isis sighed and walked away from the door.

"Bakura?" Isis questioned walking down the stairs as Rishid walked back up with Marik's jewellery. Maybe she should call him to confirm it? But, she didn't have the teens number. But, Marik's phone probably did and he left it down the bottom of the stairs in his bag from school. She quickly dived into his bag, she wanted more proof. She couldn't believe that Mariku did it.

She listened as the phone rang, "hello?" a confused voice answered the other end, "Marik? this is Ryou, Bakura's out."

"Hello Ryou, this is Isis Ishtar. Marik's older sister."

"Oh! Oh, hello Miss Ishtar. May I call you Isis?"

"Yes Ryou, your brother is out?"

"Yes, um…is Marik ok?"

"Yes, I think Marik is fine…but, he is the reason for my call."

"Oh, really!"

"A couple of Fridays ago, he left school early. I'm assuming with your brother?"

"Um…"

"It's ok if he did. I'm not mad at your brother Ryou."

"Yes, he came over early from school a bit back. Why?"

"You are aware his brother tried to kill him?" Isis swallowed almost scared for the other teen to answer, the other line went quiet.

"Yes." Ryou finally answered quietly.

"Ok, your brother helped Marik?"

"Yes. He did."

"Thank-you Ryou, please thank your brother as well. I should go, Marik is probably getting annoyed in his room without his phone."

"Why is he in his room? I mean is something wrong?"

"No Ryou, we just want him to stay away from his brother for now. Just until we can determine it wont happen again."

"Oh, ok…I guess I should let you go." Ryou said goodbye reluctantly.

"Bye Ryou, thank-you for your help," Isis smiled sadly as she hung up the phone. So it was true, Mariku had done it.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **So Mariku was caught out for hurting Marik! Oh no! and they just made up too! Well it isn't straight after they made up, but still! Hope you guys liked it** **…** **well who ever still reading this thing** **…** **To be honest I just like writing and I know I** **'** **m not the best but I** **'** **m trying my hardest! Hope you like it!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	18. Protection

**Isis is nervous about Mariku around Marik even though it happened weeks ago. More deathshipping and thiefshipping in this chapter! Slightly more death than thief though.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 18

Protection

Isis's was reluctant to let Marik go to school the next day, but he snuck out the moment she had her back turned. He quickly drove off on his motor cycle, Mariku had already gone. He was going to be late because his sister had tried her very best to prevent him from leaving the house. He sighed as he turned the corner, she was sure to realise his disappearance now and there was no way she could catch him before he made it to the school.

He quickly parked his precious baby in the secret car park at the back of the school and raced off to class, he didn't want to be any later than he was. People were going to be staring at him, he had barely had enough time to flatten his hair, so it was really messy. Not a great look, maybe he should quickly fix it up in the bathroom? he looked at the bathroom out of the corner of his eye, but decided otherwise. He quickly tried to pat it down, it would have to do for now. He tied it back into a pigtail, it would at least make it seem as if he had tried doing it. He slowed down as he reached the closed door, he sighed as he knocked on the door. He made it without Isis catching him or anything going wrong.

"Hello Miss, sorry I'm late," Marik huffed, quickly entering the classroom and racing to his seat up the back next to Mariku, his pony tail bounced slightly as he went up the back of the classroom. "I was having trouble getting to school today," Marik quickly slumped in his seat. Mariku stared at Marik with the corner of his eye, he couldn't stop the smirk tugging at his lips. He knew Isis hadn't planned on Marik going to school. The teacher sighed, but decided not to look to deeply into it. Instead getting back to the lesson which was practically half over by now.

"Sleep in, sleeping beauty?" Mariku chuckled quietly, he was already in enough trouble. He didn't really plan on getting in anymore.

"Ha, ha," Marik rolled his eyes, "you know bloody well Isis wouldn't let me leave my room. It was practically impossible to climb out that window with my bag, with out her seeing. Plus I had to get to my motorcycle otherwise she would of caught me. And as you could tell I didn't have my school uniform handy, so I had to wear my normal clothes and my purple hoodie was all I could find."

"Yeah, master spy," Mariku joked, but he didn't take the serious look off his face. Marik smirked back slightly, but he knew his brother was still looking at where the scars were spread over his skin. They were more noticeable with his purple mid-drift hoodie though. He did have a black jacket on as well, mostly just to cover his arms. Even though you could clearly see a stab mark on his open mid section. He still didn't really want them exposed, not yet. Even if he knew they need to be aired otherwise they would scar. His brother was still staring at them and it bugged him.

Marik huffed turning away from his brother as he attempted to concentrate on the work he walked in half way through on. Bakura still was ignoring him, he could tell by the way the other teen refused to look at him. Marik huffed, it wasn't any use trying to complete this work. He had no idea what he was doing. Maybe he should just rest on his desk? But if the teacher saw him she would complain he wasn't doing work. He was surprised he hadn't complained about uniform or walking in late with no proper reason.

He scanned the classroom looking for possible ways to waste the lesson, he would ask Mariku what they were doing. But his brother barely paid attention and he was still staring at him in the corner of his eyes, Marik wanted to sink down into his seat and disappear. He wanted to come to school to be with Mariku and be kind of normal, but mostly he wanted to show his brother he didn't care what their siblings said. But it was hard when he wouldn't stop looking at him.

Isis hadn't let him leave his room at all yesterday and Mariku had stayed in his by choice. So he hadn't been able to really do much and he was bored. "Miss!" Marik quickly raised his hand, "may I go get a drink? I let my drink bottle at home." He added the last part because he knew she would be able to just tell him to drink from it instead.

"Can't you wait for the bell Marik?" she questioned pausing the lesson, "you already missed over half of the lesson."

"Please! I'm really thirsty!" Marik quickly begged, the teacher rolled her eyes as she pointed at the door. Marik smirked jumping out of his seat, "thanks Miss." He quickly made his way out of class, so what now? he got out of class, but why? He had just as much to do in class as out of it. He quickly pulled his pigtail tighter, maybe he could fix his hair? Nah…

He shrugged walking down the corridor, maybe he should get a drink? He didn't have a drink bottle because it was down stairs, same goes for his lunch. Maybe if he found a class who left their bags outside, he could snatch theirs? How would he hide it though? It would be obvious if he walked back to class carrying food, unless he only took what he could fit in his pockets? That seemed like the best option at the moment. But he had tight pants on, he probably wouldn't be able to fit a lot. Though his hoodie had some pockets too.

Marik prowled the halls looking for bags in the open, he couldn't take very long without the teacher getting annoyed though. But luckily some silly class had left their bags out, he rambled through quiet a few before his pockets were filled. He smirked with his plan as he walked off, some people wouldn't notice one or two things missing. But some people packed really gross lunches.

He quickly made his way back to class, checking that is wasn't to obvious he was hiding things in his pockets before he banged his fist on the door. "Back Miss," Marik smiled as the teacher opened the door. He quickly squeezed by her and up to his seat, they only had about ten minuets now. He stared blankly at the clock as the time slowly ticked by. Mariku was still staring at him, and he was starving. His sister hadn't let him get breakfast yet.

The bell finally rang, he bounded out of his seat with his bag. His hair bobbed up in the air as he quickly tried to leave. He wanted to leave so badly, his brother was bound to follow and stare, but he was hungry. Surprisingly Ryou's group still beat him, plus the teacher caught him. Just as he was leaving. She wanted to know why he was late and he simply told her he slept in.

He quietly joined Ryou's friends and his brother who had figured Marik was going to sit with them and was waiting. He pulled out the food from his pocket and started to eat, he wasn't really picky what it was. Most of he didn't like all that much though. "That's an interesting lunch Marik," Jounouchi noted. "And outfit."

"Um, yeah," Marik sighed, "I threw it together at the last moment. I couldn't find my uniform and this was on top of my pile." He glanced at Bakura, he was still acting childish. He was sitting on the outskirt of the group again, pouting like a child. Marik rolled his eyes, Mariku was still staring at him though. Everyone could tell.

"Why were you late today, Marik?" Ryou asked him curiously.

"Um, my sister wanted me to stay home. So it took me a while to sneak out," Marik laughed awkwardly.

"Oh," Ryou sighed, he figured he knew the reason for this. His siblings had found out about what Mariku did and they probably didn't want Marik anywhere near him.

"Your still bloody covering them," Mariku grumbled.

"What?" Marik stared at his brother confused, this was completely off topic.

"Your scars, your still bloody covering them," Mariku pointed at his arms. "I told you you didn't need to cover them."

"Maybe I don't want them uncovered."

"They will get infected take off your stupid jacket and armband!"

"No" Marik crossed his arms, couldn't he have one normal lunch with Ryou's friends. Mariku glared at Marik for a moment before leaning over the top of him to forcefully remove this black jacket, "get off me!" Marik pushed at his twin, who didn't seem to budge.

"Take off your jacket, it's not close to being cold," Mariku concluded still trying to remove the piece of clothing off his younger brother, attracting strange stares from the rest of the group. "And it looks dumb, with a hoodie underneath."

"Maybe I am cold?" Marik pouted, trying to cross his arms over his chest to try to stop his brother. It was no use trying to push him, but Mariku just sat on his hands.

"I know your not."

"How?"

"I'm not cold," Mariku chuckled.

"What the bloody hell is that meant to mean!?" Marik stammered, it sounded really weird when his brother said things like that.

"Your not cold Marik," Mariku stared at him continuing to undo the jacket, It was almost off by now. "So just bloody take off your jacket." He smirked as he ripped the jacket off his brother.

"Mariku! Give it back!" Marik grumbled crossing his now open arms, he felt uncomfortable in his purple mid-drift, it had no sleeves. So his whole arm was bare. Mariku quickly threw the jacket into his bag before clambering onto his brother once again. He snatched Marik's left arm and undid the arm band and did the same on the right. He decided to leave the top ones, they were fine. Than he slowly cupped his hands around Marik's throat as he removed the chocker.

"I'll give it back later," Mariku shrugged, "you know where I live."

"Of course I bloody do! But, still just give them back," Marik tried to fight back, but he felt really shy without his bottom arm bands and chocker. "Isis probably be annoyed if she found out you took them though and she also wouldn't let me get them off you."

"So, you already snuck out. You don't have to race home," Mariku shrugged, "it's not like Isis is going to be happy."

"Hey! I hope I'm not intruding!" a blue haired girl walked up to the group.

"Not at all," Ryou smiled cheerfully.

"Katio!" Marik smiled, "so you decided to sit with us?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"I told you Marik I wanted to know you," Katio smiled, "than maybe you'll like me more than just a friend." She paused scanning over the teen, he was out of uniform. He looked good, with his waist open. But she had to admit he looked a bit like a girl with his blond pigtail and lavender mid-drift.

Marik shrugged, "ok, I'm not going to promise you anything. But I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you! That's all I can ask for!" Katio smiled cheerfully. Still not taking her eyes off his unusual outfit.

"Sure," Marik shrugged, the clubs must of ended for the year. He eyed cautiously as Bakura stormed into the classroom. Ryou watched his brother sadly disappear. "So, anyway…" Marik started casualty turning back to his brother, "give me back my stuff!"

"No," Mariku crossed his arms, "I already hurt you, I'm not letting it scar or get infected."

"It won't if you just give me back my jacket and jewellery," Marik protested, "I don't like not having them on."

"Too bad," Mariku shrugged. Marik stared at his brother in a deadly staring match, everyone remained quiet.

"I think you look nice with out it," Katio broke in finally.

"I don't care how I look without it, I want it back," Marik didn't even bother to break eye contact with his brother.

"Marik!" Marik's head shot up as the teacher called his name, "could you come here." Marik moaned as he slowly walked away from the group and over to the teacher. She handed him the phone.

"This isn't over!" Marik growled walking to the teacher and collecting the phone. "Hello?" Marik groaned.

"Marik! I told you to stay away from him!"

"Isis! Why are you bloody calling me at school!"

"Well you snuck out, would you rather I came down and dragged you apart?"

"He did it like a week or more ago! If you think he was going to do it again he would of done it by now!"

"Marik! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Well your doing a terrible job!"

"I want you to either come home or promise me to stay away."

"No, I will bloody sit with who I please and that includes sitting with Mariku!"

"Marik, please understand. I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection from my bloody brother and can I just say. I was able to sneak out pretty easy," Marik smirked.

"Marik, I don't have time for this."

"Well I don't really want to discuss this either so just hang up and you can get back to what ever you have to do."

"Marik I'm not going until you agree with me."

"No, just bloody hang up already!"

Bakura stalked closer, Marik eyed him suspiciously. Why was he coming over, Bakura snatched the phone off Marik. "Marik doesn't want to talk to you right now, goodbye" Bakura hung up the phone.

"Bakura! wait!" Isis tried to catch the other teen before he hung up.

"Bakura, what the hell did you do that for!?" Marik spluttered, Bakura had been ignoring him for weeks and now this.

"You were getting on my nerves with all your yelling," Bakura protested.

"So you can't just hang up on people's siblings!"

"You wanted her to hang up," Bakura shrugged.

"What the hell! I wanted her to hang up!" Marik protested.

"Well if you ask me," Bakura shoved the phone back on the teachers desk, "I did both of you a favour."

"Ugh!" Marik moaned, "look Bakura," Marik sighed, "hey, sorry if I pissed you off the other day, I'm not exactly sure what I did?" Bakura eyed him, "But anyway, I wanted to say. I kissed Katio, I'm still not sure if I'm gay or bi or what." Bakura smirked.

"Oh, does little Marik want to finally take me up on my offer?" Bakura quirked an eyebrow. Bakura chuckled as Marik slowly nodded his head, he was in a good mood. Bakura had forgiven him, Mariku was trying to be nice in his own way. Isis was still a problem, but other than that he was pretty happy. "Ok," Bakura smirked, he couldn't help himself. He was finally going to be able to kiss his Egyptian. And he was in that revealing mid-drift. "We should probably go somewhere more private, we don't want people seeing and thinking the wrong idea?"

"Sure, but firstly. Your not allowed to make a big deal about it! and no making it seem weird either!" Marik warned.

"Sure, it will only have as much meaning as you give it," Bakura shrugged leading Marik out of the room. He had to refrain from chuckling, with the lavender mid-drift and pigtail he looked like a girl. If you saw him from a distance you would probably think he was one.

"I'm going to the canteen with Bakura," Marik quickly told his brother so he wouldn't be suspicious, "the food I borrowed from the other class tasted like shit." Mariku watched, but didn't say anything. Marik walked down the corridor with Bakura, he could feel all the curious eyes on him. But he didn't care, he was in a good mood. Bakura and him had made up again and things were kind of going back to normal. Well Isis was still acting stupid. Mariku followed the two with his eyes as far as he could until they disappeared around the corner.

"Borrowed?" Ryou questioned.

"He stole it Ryou," Mariku said blankly still staring after where the other two teens had disappeared.

"He took it?" Yugi asked innocently.

Mariku tore his eyes away from where his brother and thief were going, they were way out of his vision by now. This was the first time someone had spoken to him in the little group, "yes, I'm assuming so. Isis doesn't buy those and plus she wouldn't let him leave his room, I doubt he had time to sneak into the kitchen to get lunch. He had to go out the window as it was."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well Isis wouldn't let him leave his room," Mariku explained, he didn't mind explaining to the other teen. "She wanted him to stay at home, away from me."

"So I'm assuming that has to do with Marik's cuts?" Anzu joined the conversation.

"Yes," Mariku said blankly, no one seemed overly scared of him. He wanted to be feared. Ryou stared at him curiously, he could tell something was bugging the bigger teen.

"Mariku," Ryou piped up, "did you know that April fools is coming up?"

"What?" Mariku glared at the white haired teen, what was he going on about. "What is April fools?"

"You don't know?" Ryou questioned.

"Of course I don't bloody know! I barely know when we have other stupid celebrations like, um you know the one where the rabbit breaks into your house and leaves you eggs everywhere for some god dammed reason," Mariku grumbled, "I'll kill that darned rabbit if he tries to break into my house."

Ryou giggled, "you mean easter?" Mariku glared at him, "don't worry I doubt the easter bunny will try breaking into your house anytime soon. Any way, April fools is on the first of April. You get to go play pranks on people and then say April fools!" Ryou explained.

"So, I get to trick people into doing things and if I say this 'April fools' thing, I won't get in trouble?" Mariku questioned.

"Um, with in reason?" Ryou laughed slightly, maybe he shouldn't have told him. "Like I don't know, placing cups everywhere full of water on the ground or putting balloons in someones room."

"What does that do?" Mariku questioned.

"It's meant to be funny?" Ryou shrugged, "that's the point of it."

"It sounds stupid," Mariku concluded, "whats the fun in that?"

"Well, I was just trying to," Ryou tried to recover after it.

"It's fine," Mariku raised a hand in front of Ryou's face, he couldn't be bothered. "I'm bored Ryou."

"Oh! Um, what did you want me to do?" Ryou questioned jumping a bit. It seemed as if Mariku had forgotten the rest of the group.

"I don't know! But I'm bored! Marik left!" Mariku complained, he wanted Ryou to do something. But he wasn't reacting to anything, no one was. "Your smart, I copied your answers on the english test and got perfect."

"You copied my answers?" Ryou looked at the other teen confused.

"Yeah, I normally copy Marik's, but the teacher placed everyone everywhere and I was stuck next to you," Mariku moaned like the other teen should of known. "Now, I'm still bored!"

"Um, we could try playing a card game?" Ryou suggested, he liked playing cards.

"What one?"

"Duel monster?" Ryou suggested.

"Sure, is it fun?" Mariku questioned, Ryou nodded he didn't say no. "How do you play?" Ryou smiled as he quickly taught Mariku how to play. "I killed your monster? Do I get to punch you now or something?"

"What?" Ryou stared at the other teen.

"Well, I lowered your life points. Do I get to hit you or something or do I just do nothing?"

"Um," Ryou stared at the other teen, he wasn't sure how to respond. He looked around the group for help, no one seemed to be able to grasp what Mariku was getting at. "We can play that way if you want?" Ryou decided, he didn't really want Mariku to be upset if he said no. "Ouch!" Ryou rubbed his arm as Mariku slammed his fist into it. "Ha, ha, ok. My turn I guess." Ryou tried to smiled, Mariku seemed to be having fun.

"Did it hurt?" Mariku eyed his arm, he didn't mind hurting the teen. But he expected more of a reaction from him, he doubted the rules actually let you hit your opponent. Ryou seemed to change the rules for him.

"Um, it's fine," Ryou smiled, everyone was staring at them in the group. "I guess I'll play this card, and destroy your keltic guardian," Ryou smiled and waited for Mariku to go, "um, it's your turn. Are you going to go?" Ryou spoke up as he noticed the other teen not moving.

"You lowered my life points?" Mariku looked at the other teen, Ryou still didn't understand. "Aren't you going to hit me?"

Ryou stared at the other teen with wide brown eyes, "um, I guess so." Ryou slightly punched Mariku on the arm, he didn't really want to punch someone, anyone.

"Play properly Ryou," Mariku warned, "it was your idea to play this game, play properly. I wont get angry if you hit me, it's a game."

"Um, I hit you already?" Ryou shrugged, Mariku glared at Ryou. "Um, I can do it again?" Mariku turned to give better access to his arm, Ryou punched it lightly again.

"Ryou! Just bloody hit me properly!" Mariku demanded, "you wanted to play this game, play!" Ryou swallowed and punched him with all his might, "better," Mariku concluded, "but your punching wrong, you have to go in with the knuckled and flatten slowly." Mariku did it in slow motion on Ryou's pale skin, "try again." He clutched Ryou's fist in his and banged it onto his tanned skin, "see."

"Um, I suppose," Ryou smiled awkwardly, it was nice Mariku was trying to be nice. But why did he need to punch someone? "like this?" Ryou asked slowly doing as Mariku told him too, they had completely gone off the card game. He didn't want to anger Mariku if he didn't comply.

"Yes, now do it harder," Mariku demanded, Ryou tried to punch the other teen as hard as possible.

"Can we get back to the game?" Ryou suggested.

"Ok, but from now on, play properly," Mariku played the next card, a magic card. Ryou smiled, he would have to try not to deplete the other teens life points too often. They finished it, Mariku ended up winning.

"That was fun," Mariku concluded, "we should play again some time."

"Um, yeah," Ryou smiled painfully rubbing his sore arm, it was stinging from Mariku's punches. Mariku stared at the other teen.

"Why did you change the rules though?"

"What?"

"I wasn't meant to punch you, was I? But you changed the rules. Why?"

"Um, I guess I figured you would like it better," Ryou shrugged, Mariku sighed and stood up, "where are you going."

"That arm is going to hurt," Mariku stared at Ryou's arm, "you need to go to the nurse." He picked Ryou up by his shirt. Ryou didn't say anything as he was dragged off to the nurse. He was too shocked still, Mariku was taking him to the nurse. Ryou smiled happily as Mariku carried him off, his friends were still staring. They must be very confused, but he didn't mind.

"Um, that was one of the weirdest games of duel monsters I've seen," Jounouchi spoke up as Ryou went out of sight.

"Do you think Mariku-san and Ryou-san are dating?" Miho questioned the group.

"No, I don't think so," Honda chimed in, "but I think Ryou wants it to be like that." Anzu nodded.

"I think both Touzoku's want the Ishtar's," Anzu concluded, "but I don't think Marik-san or Mariku-san know or currently return their feelings."

Katio stared at the group, "Bakura-san wants my Marik?"

"Oh, Katio! We forgot you were here," Anzu smiled, "I'm not sure exactly, you know I don't think Marik-san's gay anyway. This is just something friends discuss."

"Oh," Katio stared down, was that why Marik didn't love her back? She would just have to try harder. "Ok, I will just have to try harder to win Marik-kun's, I mean Marik's heart." Katio smiled happily at the group.

"Good luck, Katio!" Yugi smiled sweetly.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Um, so Bakura? Where are we going exactly?" Marik question following the pale teen, his brother wouldn't be able to see him anymore luckily. Though he still had his Jacket and jewellery, maybe he should of stole his bag? No, that would be stupid.

"Somewhere private, where I can confirm no other students will be," Bakura reassured, he didn't want Marik to be put off in any way. They went to a quiet spot in the school, Bakura hadn't lied. No one else was there. He doubted the teachers even knew about it.

"So," Marik shrugged, he didn't really know what to do. He had kissed Bakura before, when he was fighting with Mariku. But he hadn't thought about it, it felt weird doing it normally. Bakura was his friend.

"So, do you think it was a good idea to let Ryou stay with your brother," Bakura chuckled, he could tell Marik felt weird as he didn't return the thieves feelings yet.

"Ryou will be fine," Marik smiled taking a seat on the floor, Bakura smirked and sat next to him.

"It's not Ryou I' worried about," Bakura joked, "he could make the most stubborn man in the world fall with his puppy dog eyes."

"I doubt Mariku would fall for anything like that," Marik chuckled, "he wouldn't even let me keep my jacket and jewellery on."

"Don't doubt my little brother."

"I don't, just don't doubt my brother either."

"So, you and Katio are friends or what?"

"Oh, I kissed her the other day…I'm not sure if you knew, a whole bunch of things went wrong," Marik stared at Bakura blankly, "but than she couldn't actually tell me why she liked me, but she wanted to try to win over my heart or something. I said she could try, even though I don't think it'll work. She too much like some crazed fan girl," Marik shrugged.

"Oh, is it because you didn't like the kiss?" Bakura smirked.

"I didn't really care, I've kissed a lot of people," Marik shrugged, "none of them except Katio have really stuck around, they normally just left when I said I wasn't interested."

"Who are you interested in?"

"No one really."

"Does that mean your open? I wont get slapped by some random girlfriend of yours your not telling me about," Bakura chuckled.

"Don't put it like that!" Marik protested, "it makes it sound weird!" Marik barely finished the sentence before Bakura decided to close the gap between the two. He wasn't very romantic or good at waiting in that matter. He wanted to kiss the Egyptian and he wanted to prove how good of a kisser he was. Marik didn't pull away from the surprise kiss either, instead he kissed back. Bakura resisted a smirk as he knew it would spoil the moment, but just as if Marik had been reading his mind he pulled away. He didn't say anything.

"Did it help?" Bakura questioned, he didn't want to seem like it had been a big deal for the all mighty thief king. He had finally had a chance to kiss his precious Marik.

"Um," Marik couldn't really bring himself to say anything, "I don't know, I guess I'm bi?" Marik still couldn't believe he had just kissed his friend.

"Um, it's only weird if you make it weird remember?" Bakura pointed out, "come on, we should head back to class." So Marik didn't mind the kiss. Bakura smirked standing up, Marik followed suit standing up and following him back to class. The bell was bound to ring by the time they got back.

They didn't speak, Bakura walked into the classroom first and sat next to Ryou with a smirk plastered on his face. He was winning against Katio for Marik. He was sure Marik had shown no interest in the girl. He eyed as Marik went up and sat next to his twin, who was eying his suspiciously. But didn't say anything. "What did you guys get up too?" Ryou piped up nervously, his brother seemed in too good of a mood and he didn't want to wreck it.

"Marik just wanted to apologise for pissing me off the other day. Why do you have a bandaid on your arm?" Bakura turned to his brother

"Oh, this I was playing a card game."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik walked in the house with Mariku. He was still thinking about the kiss with Bakura, he had enjoyed it. But Bakura was his friend, he said it only had as much meaning as he gave it. Bakura probably didn't think anything of it, he didn't want to make things weird by putting to much thought into it.

He shook his head, his brother had been quiet for the last part of the day as well. Mariku eyed his brother he knew he and that thief did something, but what? Mariku grumbled walking into the kitchen with Marik, he was hungry and Marik seemed too lost in thought to concentrate on going anywhere, he had practically just followed Mariku home blindly. But why had he acted so stupid around Ryou, he never acted like that.

"Shit!" Marik's voice broke his chain of thought, "oh Isis!"

"Oh hey Marik, Mariku," Isis sighed, she didn't look at them.

"Um, I sorry for sneaking out and stuff," Marik apologised awkwardly.

"It's ok Marik," Isis looked at them. Her face was filled with dread. Mariku quickly snuck out of the room, Marik caught him and forced him to stay.

"What's wrong?" Marik questioned. Isis slid over a card to Marik and Mariku. He picked it up confused, it was a tattered little piece of paper. The edges seemed burnt, and the entire paper seem just really old in general, it didn't make sense. Marik looked at his sister confusingly, she motioned for him to read the old paper. He tilted his head until it was facing the small leaflet thing, then started to read.

'I'm going to steal your greatest treasure tonight' It was signed '~Tomb robber'

"We found it in the museum," Isis sighed, "we raised the guards all over the museum."

"They are going after the Sennen Item's Isis," Marik concluded, "you should put your guards on them."

"I know that might be true, but we can't there are so many priceless artefacts and gems. We have to protect them too," Isis sighed.

Marik couldn't believe his sister, she was just going to sit back and let them get stolen! Well they will be stolen and he is going to beat the actual thief to it. But he might need Bakura's help. Marik huffed leaving the room, unaware of his brothers suspicious gaze.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Ok so yes. I** **'** **m going to introduce a new character~tomb robber~but I really wanted to! I know its far into my story to still be introducing new characters but still! Does anyone think Marik** **'** **s plans are going to work though?**

 **Otherwise Marik and Bakura made up as well! I just wanted to add more thiefshipping and deathshipping, I hope you liked it. Also yes I used duel monsters! But I don** **'** **t think they will appear again, so I don** **'** **t want to give anyone the wrong impression! I just couldn't think of a different game! Also I thought it would be sweet if Ryou let Mariku play with his altered rules! Plus doesn't the saying go they hit you because they like you? Anyway I** **'** **m just babbling on now! Sorry! I** **'** **ll stop saying stupid things!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	19. Thieves

**Letainajup-** **Thank-you! I really appreciate it! and I'm glad you liked it! I was scared people would think my punching card game sounded silly, but I'm pleased you liked it! and yeah Marik and Bakura have a weird friendship :)**

 **StiCyLover-Thank-you! I** **'** **m glad you like my story! it really means a lot!**

 **Other than that, I just wanted to say good morning to everyone! Or what ever it is in your time zone! it** **'** **s 12:13am here! I know I** **'** **m either up early or late, but I figured hey I** **'** **m awake so I decided now would be a good time to post my next chapter! Yay!**

 **Marik is going to unleash his master plan! (evil laugh!) Hope he goes well!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 19

Thieves

"I'm going to a friends place Isis!" Marik yelled as he quickly left house. He wanted to ask Bakura for his help, he doubted Bakura would mind a surprise visit. He had shown up unannounced at his house before, so why couldn't he do it too? Marik quickly strapped on his helmet as rode off down the street, hopefully his sister wouldn't mind him quickly leaving without her permission. He had sat around long enough.

Plus Mariku would of probably wanted to come or some stupid thing. Ryou probably wouldn't of minded, but he didn't want Mariku knowing about his attempt to steal the Sennen items before, this Tomb robber could. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this though, but he could keep them safe until the real thief is caught. He sighed as he drove around another corner. He steadily stopped in front of the two story house, maybe he should of called. He breathed in slowly as he walked up to the door. Why was he so nervous? It was just Bakura, his friend. His friend who he kissed. It's not like he liked Bakura or anything, but he had enjoyed the kiss. Much more with Bakura than Katio. He didn't hate the kiss with Katio, but he had enjoyed it so much more with Bakura. Now he was nervous to see his friend.

Maybe he shouldn't of come. He didn't want to make himself seem stupid, he hesitated hanging his fist in front of the door. It was just Bakura after all. He sighed heavily as he banged his fist on the door. He waited, no one was coming. Well thats that! Marik smirked and turned to leave, than he sighed turning back to the door as he heard footsteps racing at the door. It flung open.

"I'm so sorry," Ryou puffed, holding his chest and facing the ground.

"Um, it's ok," Marik practically whispered, trying not to let the deep blush onto his face.

"Marik!" Ryou practically jumped out of his skin once he realised who it was.

"Ryou!" Marik tried to mimic Ryou's surprised tone.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise!" Ryou smiled sweetly, "Bakura's in his room."

"Oh, um thanks," Marik smiled entering the house.

"I can call him down if you want?" Ryou suggested. Marik pondered this for a moment before shaking his head. He wanted to be in private, he was sure Ryou would understand and probably want to help, but he didn't want everyone coming. Maybe they could tell Ryou if Bakura agreed to help him first, otherwise he would have to do it himself. "I can make you guys a snack!"

"It's fine Ryou, I just wanted to ask Bakura a question anyway," Marik smiled. He made his way up the stairs towards Bakura's room. His door was closed, maybe he should come back later? No! He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had stolen things before but he hadn't actually ever asked someone else for help. Except Mariku of course. Maybe thats why he was so nervous, maybe he should ask Mariku to help instead?

He sighed latching his hand onto the door handle, he wasn't going to leave now when he was so close. He flew the door open, a white haired teen was flowered out on the bed. His white hair sitting down on to his pale back. "Ryou, haven't you heard of privacy brother? I know were twins, but what if I had been naked? I know its nothing new because."

"Um, Bakura?" Marik spoke up cutting the other teen off, Bakura rolled onto his back and looked at the door so he could properly see the Egyptian teen.

"Marik?" Bakura sat up properly on the bed, "what brings you to my domain?" he purred coming closer.

"What brings me to your domain?" Marik avoided the question and looking at the other teens bare chest. "I wanted to ask a favour?"

"A favour?" Bakura questioned interestedly, "what sort?"

Marik quietly closed the door behind him as he came closer, "you remember when I told you about the Sennen items and how my family used to guard them. Well as you might know four of them are at the museum now." Marik explained, "well a thief called Tomb robber said he was going to steal them, and I wanted to beat him to it."

"So let me get this straight, are you asking me to help you steal ancient artefacts?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the Egyptian teen in interest. Marik nodded slowly, it sounded worse said out loud. "What do I get?"

"Um," Marik hadn't really come up with anything to give the thief. "Anything you want, that in my power to give," Marik sighed, he had nothing to offer. He needed Bakura's help though, "plus don't you want to prove your a better thief than this tomb robber guy?"

"Anything huh?" Bakura smirked, "ok, this could be like our first little evil date," he chuckled darkly.

"It's not a date!" Marik blushed fifty different colours of red.

"I thought you said I could have anything," Bakura chuckled.

"Well I doubt thats what you bloody want," Marik moaned, "so you will help me though." He didn't actual know how far Bakura would go for him, it was a lot to ask from his friend. He had already asked so much of him already.

"Sure why not," Bakura shrugged, "so whats the plan?"

"Um, plan? Well I hadn't thought that far ahead," Marik scratched his head, "wait! You said yes?"

"Yeah," Bakura rolled his eyes, "now come up with a plan, I don't go to the museum everyday you know."

"Um, yeah ok," Marik smiled trying to cover the obvious blush still glued to his tanned cheeks. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the floor in front of it, he was going to sit on the bed but it just felt weird. Bakura didn't have a shirt and he just felt really flustered around the other teen for some reason.

"Is there something wrong with my bed?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Well than why are you bloody sitting on the ground?"

"No reason, just liked it better," Marik shrugged, "anyway back to planning! He said he was going to do it tonight." Bakura rolled his eyes, he had no idea why Marik was acting so dumb. He rolled himself onto the ground to face the other teen, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact as he mapped out the layout of the museum for them. Bakura shrugged as he looked down at the plans.

The door slowly opened and another white haired teen creeped into the room, carrying a tray full of drinks and different foods. The other two teens seemed to interested in what they were doing to to notice the third body in the room. "I brought snacks," he piped up leaning over the other two teens.

"Ryou!" both teens heads shot up to face the new presence in the room. Ryou looked blankly down at the paper.

"Oh, are you two planning on going out tonight?" Ryou questioned, "it would of been nice to know earlier Bakura, if your planning on robbing somewhere it is nice to know," Ryou looked at them, "I was going to stay up and have a marathon tonight, so I might be up when you get home. But, Bakura please don't hurt your self. You either Marik."

"Ryou!" Bakura moaned. Marik sniggered slightly it was funny how cool Ryou was about it.

"I'm just worried for my brother and his friends," Ryou peeked down at the other teens, "if you want to plan in private I can go." Ryou smiled leaving the tray next to them and exiting the room. So Marik was planning on going on a robbery with his brother, how cute! Their first date!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik sat impatiently for the time to hit eleven, he knew his siblings would be fast asleep by now and Bakura would be waiting outside soon. His phone buzzed, his body jolted up to check it. Bakura was texting him, he was outside his window. Marik stared out the window, the other teen was sitting at the bottom.

"Hey sleepy head!" Bakura hissed up the wall, he was completely covered in black. Except for his head, his white hair was very obvious on the dark colour. Marik rolled his eyes as he quickly grabbed his bag and threw it down to the other teen and grabbed his black mask. With it on you would only be able to see his eyes.

Marik climbed down his window, unaware of the watchful lilac orbs following his figure from the other window. Bakura was hissing for him to hurry up. Marik sighed as he tried to hurry up, he still felt really weird around Bakura. Mariku smirked as he waited for the two to leave, his bother had snuck out with the thief. Mariku smirked getting out of bed and traveling to his door, he smirked as he quietly went into Marik's room. He was gone. Mariku chuckled lightly, he knew what his brother was up to. He would wait for them to come home, to make sure Marik didn't get hurt. Maybe he should follow them?

Marik quickly snuck down the street towards Bakura's car, they drove down the street quietly. Marik didn't dare look at his friend. "Is there a reason your avoiding eye contact with me?" Bakura was fed up with Marik acting so childishly, he was helping him wasn't he. Why was he still so nervous.

"Um!" Marik jumped, "I wasn't, I was just thinking you know…I blank out a lot."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Marik, he did blank out a lot. But he was purposely not looking at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"What am I thinking about?" Marik looked at the other teen, before looking quickly down at his lap again. "The plan," Marik quickly improvised, he couldn't get the kiss out of his head. Maybe he should just put on his mask now, so Bakura wouldn't be able to see his deep blush.

Bakura could tell Marik was avoiding something but decided not to push it any further. The rest of the trip was quiet. They drove silently and Bakura quickly pulled on his mask, Marik followed suit and stared at the other teen. His white hair was all gone and all that was visible was his eyes, his deep brown eyes. A bloody tinge of red running through them, but it was still Bakura and he made him felt safe. In a weird way.

Bakura stared at the other teens purple eyes swimming with curiosity. Marik was staring at him, should he do something? If he didn't have that stupid mask on they probably could of been making out by now. Bakura cleared his throat to indicate their little stare off was over. Marik jumped at the sudden noise and quickly grabbed his bag and started to jump out of the car. If this was how the other teen was going to act they were going to get caught.

Marik huffed as he got out of the car with his bag, hopefully Rishid wouldn't recognise it if he was patrolling here. He hadn't been home earlier. Marik sighed Bakura was getting out of the car as well, he had to try a put the kiss thing aside for now. Bakura pointed at the cameras at the door, Marik nodded he knew what he had to do. He crept up to them and sprayed a thick smoke straight into the camera's direction. Its view was successfully clouded and they would be able to pass through. Luckily the guards had rushed in as a sudden blackness engulfed the museum, the actual thief probably did it to create a dramatic entrance. Marik froze slightly as he heard a rustle of leaves from another part of the museum as the lights went out before quickly continuing.

Marik breathed slightly trying to hide their presence in the museum, he would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't nervous. He didn't want Rishid to catch him or worse. Catch Bakura. Marik sighed walking into the door, why did the thief have to pick now of all times to try robbing the only things he cared about in the museum. He kind of wanted to kiss the other teen again, but Bakura would probably just say he was being stupid. Or laugh at him. He didn't like Bakura that way, for he was sure. But he had enjoyed the kiss.

He was just acting stupid, Bakura was his friend. Maybe it was a friend thing? He could try kissing one of Ryou's friends or Ryou? No, they already think he's weird enough. Marik was grateful to the mask, it was covering his deep blush. "Come on lover," Bakura chuckled mockingly as he grabbed onto Marik's shirt. Bakura was sure the kid was pouting at the name, but he was going to walk straight into the dinosaur skeleton.

"Kura!" Marik whispered, he was flustered enough he didn't need Bakura joking about that type of thing at the moment.

"Shh!" Bakura pushed the other teen into a small hallway as some guards came to investigate the area, he waited patiently for the guards to pass before looking back at Marik, his lilac eyes were huge and stood out with the rest of his face covered, he really wanted this teen. When would Marik see that? He could just image his golden hair streaming from his black mask. He was staring back at him, should he do something. He really just wanted to stop this and pull up his mask and make-out instead, the other teen wanted to too, he just didn't know it yet.

"Um," Marik wiggled uncomfortably, Bakura had been staring at him for quiet some time now. Bakura snapped back to reality as he looked down at the position he was in. He had an hand on either side of Marik's waist and their faces were mere centimetres apart. Marik was twitching uncomfortably, and there legs were twined together. Bakura jumped back, and quickly checked for guards, they had passed. He signalled that it was fine to go and he continued to creep down the museum. Bakura raised his hand and pointed at the spray from before and lifted it up to spray the hall, fine red beams appeared lacing down the hallway all the way to the door they wanted to enter.

Marik nodded, he knew the museum like the back of his hand. His sister had forced him into coming to often not to, she use to drag him to anything she found possible, but since she worked here this was the most common place. He breathed slowly as he got ready to jump the beams, he was quiet flexible and it shouldn't be all that hard. He jumped effortlessly through the red beams landing on the other side on his feet.

Bakura smirked, the kid was flexible. He jumped through them too, it was easy. But he wanted to be better than Marik so he made sure to take the most dangerous root possible. He smirked as he landed effortlessly on the other side. Marik rolled his eyes and they quickly went into the room, there were two guards. Bakura smirked pulling out a cloth, he slid into the dark room and Marik watched as he snuck up behind one of the guards and held the cloth over his mouth, he quietly placed the guard on the ground. As he made his way over to the other one and did the same thing. Marik walked into the room as Bakura let the second body fall to the ground. Bakura got onto picking the lock. Marik couldn't really pick locks, he and Mariku would of just smashed the case. Bakura continued to pick the lock, both teens froze as a rock came hurling down smashing one of the cases. The other thief was here.

Marik sighed he had really hoped they wouldn't run into 'Tomb robber'. Bakura didn't waste anytime though as he grabbed the items and smashed the other cases, the alarm was already going off anyway. He threw Marik the items as the other thief jumped down from his perch on the window, he was covered from head to toe, but he still wore a red coat over the top. Marik dragged his stare away from the other person in the room, he didn't seemed that much older than them. If anything, he was younger. The other person was just staring at him with wide golden eyes, he wasn't doing anything.

"Come on!" Bakura ordered, rushing to the door he would love to face this new opponent but they had to go before the guards came. A guard came rushing into the room, Shit! It was Rishid. Marik looked at Bakura but he was already looking through his bag, he grabbed out the can of spray and threw it at his brother. It did nothing, Bakura groaned he didn't want to have to do this. He pulled out a black L shaped weapon and held it up, seeing the officer wasn't planning on backing down Bakura threw the gun at his head. Marik wouldn't forgive him if he shot him, he latched onto Marik's arm and ran out of the room. Rishid chased after them as they quickly made their way back to the door. It didn't matter how many alarms they triggered now, they ran and Marik was out of it. Bakura moaned pushing the other teen ahead, he landed out of the door. He blinked as a tanned hand gripped onto his head. Bakura looked up Rishid had caught him, he quickly snatched out the knife from his pocket and cut the part he was holding onto. Some of his unruly hair exploded but he didn't care as he quickly sprant after Marik. Bakura quickly pulled them into the bush.

They could hear the police searching for the thieves still. They sighed as they heard them pass, "Bakura your mask is ripped," Marik gasped.

"I know, come on…lets get back to my place," Bakura shrugged and dragged Marik to his car. The trip was silent. They pulled up and walked into the house, Ryou had fallen asleep on the lounge watching his movies. What did he watch anyways? Marik wondered as Bakura dragged him up to his room. He quickly pushed his wardrobe across and pulled up a secret door, Marik peered around. One golden item was lying flat in side of the hidden compartment. Bakura quickly shoved the new ones in as well and covered it. Marik landed on Bakura's bed, he was surprising tired all of a sudden. "Marik don't fall asleep here, you have to go home." Bakura took the teen out to his car and slowly drove him home.

"Bakura?"

"Huh," Bakura stared at the half asleep teen.

"Why do you have the ring?"

"What?"

"You have the sennen ring. I saw it," Marik looked sleepily over at the other teen.

Shit! Bakura thought, Marik wasn't meant to know about that. Hopefully the teen would just think it was a dream? "I don't know what your talking about Marik," Bakura decided on as he pulled up a few houses away from Marik's, the Egyptian didn't say anything else. Bakura sighed and helped the teen climb back through the window and onto his bed.

"Goodnight," Marik smiled, "thanks."

"Goodnight Marik," Bakura rolled his eyes, "remember you owe me anything of my choosing." He smirked kissing the other teen on the forehead. He was too out of it too complain anyway.

"I know," Marik closed his eyes and Bakura quickly made his way out the window and back to his car. He really wanted to stay, but he knew he couldn't. Mariku smirked as he watched the other teen disappear. He snuck over to Marik's room, Marik seemed fine good. He sighed and headed back to his room, it was 1:23 in the morning. He wouldn't say anything. He froze outside his room, he spun and stared at Marik's door. Marik had fallen right asleep, he stared over the sleeping form. He seemed ok. No cuts, no new scars. Mariku smirked walking closer to the sleeping form in front of him. He stared at him, why had he asked for the thieves help and not his. Did he not trust him? Or was it something else? Mariku sighed and jumped into bed next to his brother, he didn't want to let him go again. He didn't care what Marik would think when he woke up.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **They stole them! But Mariku caught them and the other thief was younger? or about the same age? or just short** **…** **and Bakura** **'** **s mask ripped! Oh no! Also Bakura has the ring? Hope you liked it! I had to go through and edit this a bunch before I was happy with it though! I just couldn't get it right! I kept changing my mind! Sorry about that!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	20. Dinner trap

**Yes! I** **'** **m posting another chapter! Plus I had it written a day or so ago, after the other one but I kept editing the other one so I couldn't post this one until I was happy with the other one** **…** **Other than that it** **'** **s 12:21 am now! Yay! I should probably be sleeping, plus I have school in like 8 hours and a half. But you know, I** **'** **m awake posting these instead!**

 **Hope everyone is having a super day!**

 **Marik** **'** **s going to get a surprise when he wakes up! Hope everyone is having an awesome day!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 20

Dinner trap

Marik blinked his eyes open, he still had school today. He was really tired though, maybe he could sleep a bit longer? He had been up most of the night, he sighed trying to roll onto his back. But he couldn't? He jumped whacking the thing preventing him turning around, he tried to stare at him. Mariku? Why did people keep sleeping with him recently. Mariku stared at Marik sleepily, "good morning to you too." Mariku chuckled.

Wait? When did Mariku even come? He had gotten home at 1:23 in the morning and he hadn't been there when he got in. Had he? Bakura had the sennen ring, he was sure. He would have to ask his friend about it at school. He moaned, why did Bakura have it and when did his brother decide to sleep with him anyway? He bearly did that anymore since they moved to Japan.

Mariku rolled his eyes, Marik was off in his own world again. He didn't want to have to be awake if he didn't have to be. He snuggled back around his brother, hugging around his waist, going back to a half sleep. Seeing as his brother was spaced out again. Probably pondering when he had shown up. He didn't seem to be kicking him away either though. Mariku sighed, they were both silent. Neither of them moving a muscle.

"Marik! Mariku! Get up!" Isis's voice rang up the stairs. Mariku moaned, he doubted Marik had even heard he was too lost in thought again. He wasn't going to get up, not yet. He was tired. He wanted to sleep for a bit longer. Isis sighed and came up the stairs. She flung open Marik's door, "didn't you hear me Marik?" she barely finished what she was saying as she noticed the second person in the room.

"Good morning to you too sister," Mariku chuckled.

"Mariku what are you doing sleeping with Marik!"

"I got lonely," Mariku pouted, snuggling his face into Marik's hair. He smirked as Marik didn't move. "And you don't see Marik complaining." He purred into his brothers hair, Isis probably wasn't comfortable with this plus she didn't even want them to see each other yesterday and thanks to little Marik he was sure the museum was robbed.

"Mariku get off Marik," Isis stared at them worriedly, "you need to get ready for school and I need to go to the museum, it was robbed last night."

"Oh, I will make sure we get to school, just go to your precious museum," Mariku chuckled, "but for now I want to sleep longer and Marik doesn't seem to want to do anything."

"Mariku, I don't have time for this," Isis rubbed her head, but she was staring at Marik now, "Marik?"

"Marik!" Mariku sighed latching his hand on his twins head and shook it playfully. It was time for his brother to return from where ever he was.

"What the hell Mariku!" Marik snapped back to reality, "oh, hi Isis…when did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while Marik," Isis came closer and placed her hand on his head, "are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine," Marik pouted pushing Mariku off him and sitting up, "now if you don't mind me I need to get ready for school," Marik pushed his siblings aside and walked out of the room. Isis and Mariku stared after him. Marik sighed he wasn't sure why his brother was in his bed or why Bakura had the ring, but he wanted to go bug Bakura and the only place he could do that was at school or if went to his house. Mariku shrugged getting out of bed, it was no fun if Marik left. He stared at Isis before leaving too.

"I'm driving today?" Mariku announced walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Marik spun around with his breakfast.

"I want to drive to school," Mariku smirked, "you will probably blank out at the wheel."

"I would not!" Marik fought back, but it was kind of true. "And your not driving, we can walk."

"If were walking dear brother we better get going," Mariku chuckled pointing at the clock, they were running late again. Marik groaned quickly shoving food in his mouth as he threw himself up the stairs. Mariku rolled his eyes looks like they were walking. Marik was off in his own world the entire way to school, maybe he shouldn't of let his brother get away with his little plan?

Marik stopped at the gate, everyone was just casually walking around. The bell should of rung, he looked at Mariku, "I changed the clocks, next time you really should let me drive." Mariku walked off into the playground and Marik followed moodily. Ryou was probably here and his friends. And Bakura! Marik's face lit up, he could go ask Bakura why he had the Sennen ring. Than again, his brother was acting weird. He never came in the middle of the night to sleep with him, well not anymore. Did he want to stay and figure it out though. Probably not.

"I'm going this way," Marik pointed over his shoulder, thats where they had been the first time he had come early, at least earlier than just on time. Mariku shrugged but he followed still. Marik sighed heavily, he hadn't really wanted Mariku to come but it looks like he was going too. Maybe he could get Ryou to talk with him. His brother didn't seem to mind Ryou. It was a weird match up, but they did kind of look cute together. His brother was nice to Ryou, at least nicer to him than other people. Just as he had thought they would be Ryou, and his group of friends were there and Bakura was on the outside of the group. Probably sulking about having to come to school early. He went over to the group, he wasn't sure if they knew of his presence yet. But if they did they weren't showing any signs of it. "Hey Mariku, could you wait here for a bit or with Ryou's friends…I want to talk with Bakura."

Mariku growled a deep growl, but muttered a response anyway, "fine." He stuck his hands in his pocket and he speed up to the little friendship group, Marik sighed his brother could be such a drama queen sometimes. Marik watched as his brother just walked up to the group and stood behind Ryou. Everyone was staring as Ryou continued to speak. It was quiet funny to watch, Ryou had no idea what everyone was staring at. Mariku didn't do anything either, he just stood there with his tanned arms crossed. Ryou paused as he noticed the group go silent, he looked side to side. He still couldn't see Mariku.

"Oh, hi Marik!" But he managed to spot him, "is Mariku here too?"

Marik smirked walking over, his brother still didn't say anything, "oh Ryou, I think he might be," Marik pointed at his brother. Ryou turned around almost whacking himself to the ground because of how close Mariku had been standing, but he had latched onto the other teen before he got the chance to have a collision with the ground.

"Mariku!" Ryou exclaimed blushing deeply, "h-how long have you been standing there for?"

"Oh, not long," Mariku explained, "Marik told me to stand over there by my self or with you idiots…but I figured it would be lonely by my self."

"I didn't say Idiots!" Marik protested, "and like you listen to me anyway! And I didn't tell you to just stand randomly behind Ryou!"

"Really thats what I heard," Mariku smirked, "anyway go have a chat with your little boyfriend now."

"He's not my boy friend! I'm not gay! He's just my friend!" Marik protested, but it was too late Bakura had heard.

"So, Bakura isn't a guy?" Mariku smirked.

"Well yes."

"He is apparently your friend?"

"I suppose, yeah."

"Then how isn't he your boy friend?" Marik stared at Mariku he didn't know how to respond. His brothers logic was correct, "so Marik tell me what did you think I meant little brother?"

"Oh, shut up!" Marik crossed his arms and spun around, ignoring him was his best bet at the moment of having any chances of winning this fight. Mariku stared at his brother, he was ignoring him. Not for long.

"Marik, turn around," Mariku poked his shoulder, Marik still did nothing so he continued to rapidly poke it. "You know you want to, turn around…I'll count to ten," Mariku smirked.

"I'm not a little kid any more Mariku," Marik said stubbornly.

"10," Mariku smirked, "you know I can do this all day, 9…8, Marik, Marik, 7…6, 5," Mariku poked randomly around his back, he knew Marik would complain if he touched one of his scars so he would avoid them. For now at least, "4, 3…2," Mariku smirked, "last chance," he paused, "1." He pulled back his hand and slapped it right on top of one of the many scars.

"Ouch! Mariku! You bloody did that on purpose!" Marik spun around, his brother had purposely touched them. "You know it's sensitive!" he hissed.

"You turned around didn't you," Mariku stared at him blankly.

"You couldn't of just grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, your strong enough you know," Marik pouted, "now my bloody back hurts!"

"Not my fault," Mariku shrugged, "your the one who challenged me to turn you around and I gave you too ten. I was being more than fair, so I don't see what your problem is."

"Of course you wouldn't!" Marik growled and pulled back his fist and punched at his brothers chest. He smirked, he hit his target.

"Bloody hell! You did that on fucking purpose!" Mariku growled putting a hand over the spot where Marik had hit.

"You started it!" Marik fought back, "and so what if I did?"

"I don't care! I'm allowed too!" Mariku growled, taking his hand of his chest. Mariku growled trying to punch his brother back.

"No your not," Marik huffed, jumping out of the way. "If your going to purposely hit my scars, I'm going to punch yours! Plus anyway, mine are much bigger than yours! And they hurt more!" Marik pouted.

"But…" Mariku growled, he didn't really have anything to fight back with. "I am allowed to! You should know better."

"You should know better too!" Marik growled turning around, "now if you don't mind me I don't really feel like talking about this so I'm going to go talk with my FRIEND!" Marik made sure to make the last part very much heard. Mariku shrugged.

"I wasn't stopping you."

Marik stared at his brother for a moment longer before going off to Bakura. He pushed him away so he was sure no one would be able to hear. "Hey Bakura, this sounds silly and I could be wrong, but until you prove me wrong I will continue to bug you," Marik explained, "why do you have the Sennen ring?"

"I don't have it."

"Bakura I saw it in your house…"

"I don't know what your talking about," Bakura shrugged.

"Hmmm! Tell me!" Marik poked Bakura. Bakura ignored him, "Bakura! Bakura! Bakura! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"No."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Tell me! Tell me! Bakura! Come on!" Marik followed him out of the door still poking his arm, Bakura rolled his eyes Marik hadn't shut up about it the entire day, maybe he should just tell him. Than again he liked the attention he was getting from his little Egyptian.

"Are you coming over Marik?" Ryou questioned as the four of them neared the gate, Mariku was still walking with them. Marik hadn't left Bakura's side the entire day.

"Um," Marik paused for a moment, he hadn't really planned this far ahead. "Sure."

"I'm so pleased," Ryou smiled sweetly, "Mariku did you want to come as well?"

Mariku glared at Ryou, why would he want to come? But than again, he could keep an eye on his brother, "fine."

"You could except a little nicer Mariku," Marik sighed. Mariku chose to ignore him. "Bakura! Will you tell me now?" Marik went back to poking the other teen. Following them to the car. Mariku quickly shoved Marik away from Bakura and into the back seat and shut the door after he got in as well, Bakura and Ryou jumped in the front. "Hey why did you shove me?"

"I wasn't going to sit in this thing if you were going to poke the stupid thief the entire time, now shut up and be quiet like this morning," Mariku glared at Marik and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't quiet this morning, I was just thinking ok? and anyway! You should of not climbed into bed with me!" Marik tried to fight back.

"You didn't seem to complain this morning," Mariku shrugged, "all you did was hit me than gave up."

"I blanked out."

"Still you didn't complain, now didn't I tell you to shut up? You haven't stopped talking all day," Marik looked at Mariku, "uh, uh…no." Mariku placed his hand over Marik's mouth as he tried to fight back. Marik frowned at Mariku, he hated to let his brother win and the car trip wasn't long so he didn't have a very long time to claim victory. Marik smirked as an idea popped into his head, Mariku quickly retracted his hand. "Did you just lick me?"

"It moved your hand didn't it?" Mariku growled and placed his hand back over Marik's mouth. Ryou looked back at them, Marik stared at him unamused by his brothers actions.

"Um, so Mariku…you slept with Marik?"

"Yes, I was bored and when people leave in the middle of the night and come back it is interesting," Mariku shrugged.

"I didn't leave in the middle of the night!" Marik protested licking his brothers hand again to get it to move.

"Oh, than I'm assuming Isis and Rishid knows you climbed out of your window last night?"

"Well no…"

"Than you did leave during the middle of the night," Mariku smirked looking at his brother, "you really should be quieter."

"You couldn't sneak out without me knowing!"

"I have, many times."

"We're here!" Ryou smiled cheerfully, he didn't want them to start a fight.

"Thanks Ryou," Marik quickly smiled jumping out of the car, he didn't really want to waste his time with his brother. He was going to be stuck with him later anyway. He wanted to continue bugging Bakura.

"If you came here just to poke me the entire time, I will kill you," Bakura glared at Marik, he liked the teen, but he was pushing his luck.

"Well I wouldn't be bugging you if you just answered the question," Marik pouted catching up to the other teen as he entered the house and left for his room. Mariku watched from the bottom of the stairs, he guessed he probably wasn't allowed in the older Touzoku's room. He turned to Ryou, he guessed he would have to amuse him for now. He had already disappeared though, he said something about making snacks. So if he found the kitchen he would find Ryou.

Mariku left through the house to find the kitchen, it couldn't be all that hard. He wondered if Ryou had any hair gel, his spikes were starting to droop downwards. A smirk drew to his face as he heard a humming noise coming from the next room, Ryou must be in there. He walked in and the other teen was there, he smirked as he sat onto one of the seats and watched the other teen busy himself around the kitchen, he seemed to be cooking something. "What are you cooking?" Mariku spoke up after getting bored of trying to guess it himself.

"W-what! M-Mariku! When did you get here!" Ryou stumbled trying not to drop the eggs and milk on the ground.

"I just walked in a couple of minuets ago, what are you cooking?" Mariku stared blankly at the other teen.

"Oh, I was just baking some more biscuits," Ryou smiled sweetly at the other teen, "I made some a bit ago, but Bakura ate them all before I could get them in the container. You can help if you want," Ryou offered, the other teen seemed bored just sitting there. Ryou fiddled with a strand of hair nervously, Mariku was dead silent. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just can't cook," Mariku stared at the other teen. Did he seriously look like someone who sat around cooking all day, Isis and Rishid practically banned him from cooking anything at home.

"Oh," Ryou looked down disappointed, he had made it awkward. "I can teach you." Ryou waited patiently of a response, nothing came. He sighed looking at his feet helplessly, why couldn't he just do anything right with Mariku. He looked up, he should get back to cooking, "Oh!" Ryou backed up a few steps, Mariku was standing right in front of him staring down at the nervous white haired teen. Ryou smiled gleefully, Mariku did want to. He was probably to proud to say anything. "Great!" Ryou smiled at the other teen, "could you pour one cup of milk into the mixture?" he pointed at the cup and held the milk towards the other teen. Mariku looked between the two object than took the milk out of the pale teens fingers and tried to pour it carefully into the cups. He wanted to eat the cookies and he didn't want them tasting like shit.

Mariku poured them and turned around for the next instruction, "um, can you crack eggs?" Ryou held out two eggs, Mariku stared at them.

"Of course I can crack stupid eggs! It can't be that hard," Mariku snatched them, he hadn't actually cracked eggs before. But he didn't want to seem stupid or weak in front of the other teen, he couldn't figure out why he wasn't scared of him yet, but he would be eventually. Now how was he suppose to crack this thing? He examined the egg in his hand, he doubted he could use his knife. Ryou was staring at him, he smiled as he motioned to crack an invisible egg on the bench. Mariku huffed turning his head away from the other teen, but he would try that method. He banged it on the bench, nothing. He examined the egg, what was Ryou going on about? Maybe he just had to bang it harder? He lifted the egg further in the air and smashed it on to the bench, it cracked. But how was he meant to get it in the stupid bowl now! It was all over his hand and the counter!

"Um, Mariku," Ryou noticed the mess, "you just had to lightly do it," he took the second egg and cracked it into the bowl, "see, you can go wash up your hand in the sink." Ryou tried to reframe from giggling, Mariku wasn't very kitchen friendly. "How about I just do the eggs, could you melt the butter? Its waiting in the bowl, just put it in the microwave for about thirty seconds ok?"

Mariku growled, but went and put it in the microwave anyway as Ryou quickly tried to clean the egg off everything and crack the second one. Mariku came back carrying the bowl, "perfect!" Ryou exclaimed, "now just pour it in and we can mix it together! Than we only have to add the flour!"

Mariku poured it in as Ryou started to slowly stir all the ingredients together, "can I put in the flour?" Mariku looked at the white fluff over on the kitchen bench, the colour reminded him so much of Ryou's hair. Ryou looked at the other teen for a brief moment before nodding his head, Mariku placed down the bowl he was holding. He wasn't sure why he was holding it anyway, it didn't have any more butter in it. It's usefulness was over.

"Just use the cup again and pour it in," Ryou smiled handing the cup over to Mariku, Mariku took it and started to pour it in, "um, you can stop?" Ryou added nervously as the cup started to overflow, Mariku stopped pouring it into the cup and turned to pour it into the bowl. "Ok, now just pour it slowly or it will," Ryou didn't even get to finish what he was saying before Mariku just dumped all the flour into the bowl, sending it flying into his face and Ryou's. Ryou brushed off the bit of flour, and Mariku walked off and sat down at the bench quietly. "go everywhere," Ryou finished what he was going to say before, "its ok Mariku!" he smiled sweetly, for such a tough boy he was a real klutz in the kitchen. He didn't really know what to say, he quickly finished mixing it and pulled on some gloves to roll them into balls for the tray. "Here, have this," Ryou passed Mariku the spoon, making sure to have cookie dough on it. "Its one of the best part of making cookies," he smiled sweetly as Mariku took the spoon and slowly examined it before he shoved it in his mouth, his face was still covered in flour. It was scattered out in between his spiked up hair and the top half of his uniform. He just sucked on the top of the spoon as Ryou quickly made the dough into balls.

"Ryou!" Bakura came into the kitchen, "I'm hungry! and Marik still wont leave me alone!"

"Well than just answer me!" Marik pouted, "oh," he looked over at his brother sitting blankly on the chair with flour splashed over him and just sucking the spoon.

"We were making cookies!" Ryou smiled, "and we kind of got a bit messy, they will be out of the oven in like ten minuet though. So you will have to wait."

"Did Mariku help?"

"Yes, he was a great help!"

"Yeah right," Mariku huffed.

"You were, it certainly made it more fun," Ryou smiled sweetly, "and now you know not to smash eggs on the bench, just tap them lightly a couple of times." Mariku growled, but didn't respond instead he continued to suck on the spoon that Ryou had given him. The cookie dough was practically gone by now but he just like something to bite.

"Oh, wow that was brave of you Ryou," Marik smirked, "Isis and Rishid practically banned him from cooking anything at home, plus he even stuffed up toast."

"It wasn't my fault, the stupid thing was broken!" Mariku huffed.

"How can bread be broken?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me, I'm not stupid bread!"

"What ever Mariku," Marik rolled his eyes at his brother, "though you should get the flour out of your hair."

"I would need to wash out my gel first and I'm not doing that," Mariku added stubbornly.

"Come here for a moment, I can get it out," Marik walked closer to his brother, "and you could of at least tried to get it off you face and school uniform, Isis will start getting angry if we keep destroying them all."

"Flour never hurt anyone," Mariku smirked, but bent down his head so Marik could get the flour out. Marik fluffed the flour into his hand, and carefully tried to carry it to the sink, "you batted down some of my spikes."

"Its your own fault, you got flour in your hair," Marik fought back, "Ryou doesn't."

"Actually," Ryou smiled sweetly and grabbed Marik's tanned hand in his pale one and placed it on his head, "it's there, but my hair is the same colour so you can't tell."

Bakura stared on grumpily as Marik felt his brothers head, "ok that enough!" he snapped pulling Marik's hand away.

"It's ok, I think the phones ringing anyway," Ryou smiled exiting the room, Bakura eyed after his twin. Not many people called the home phone, everyone was quiet in the kitchen. Bakura walked out towards where Ryou had disappeared. "It was just your sister Marik," Ryou smiled sweetly, "she just wanted to know if you two were here."

"She really should just guess by now," Mariku huffed, "its not like you really go anywhere else."

"I do go other places!"

"Like?"

"Um, well…I can't think on the spot like this!" Marik huffed, "and anyways you don't go anywhere so she was probably wondering about you!"

"What ever," Mariku rolled his eyes. They all sat around the kitchen as they waited for the biscuits to cook. It was dead silent.

"I'm going to get my phone out of my bag," Marik pointed to the door of the kitchen, as Ryou placed in the third batch of cookies. The mixture surprisingly made a lot. Bakura had already started to eat the first batch as they cooled down, Marik was surprised how skinny he was compared to how he ate. He ran out to the hall, his bag was at the door still.

He quickly ducked into his bag to grab his phone, he stood up suddenly as the door flung open, he took a step back. Who could just open the door like that? No body else seemed to have noticed the new presence, "hello?"

"Oh, hello? It's nice to meet you, I'm Ryou's and Bakura's father and you are?" the man greeted.

"Marik Ishtar," he gulped, somehow he hadn't imagined meeting Bakura's father yet. He wasn't what he thought he would be like. He had dark blue hair tied into a simple ponytail at the back. He wore light brown cargo pants and a light brown jacket with a white singlet and glasses.

"Your an Ishtar? Hm, well its nice to meet you," he smiled down at Marik, "you seem nervous."

"No," Marik took a small step back. What was that suppose to mean, he knew his family was that in a good way or a bad way? Why did he know him? 'your an Ishtar?'

"You look like your not from Japan," the other man assessed Marik.

"Um, I'm Egyptian," Marik smiled awkwardly, "I moved here when I was 12."

"Oh, I thought so," Mr Touzoku smiled, "you look it. I just got back from Egypt, why did you move here anyway?"

"Um, just wanted to leave Egypt and you know, but my older sister and brother got offered jobs here and better schooling," Marik didn't really feel comfortable talking about this.

"Oh, its such a beautiful place," he smiled, "what do your parents do?"

"They're both dead," Marik looked down at his feet, he wanted someone to save him from this conversation.

"Awe, sorry to hear that," Mr Touzoku went to pat Marik on the back but he retracted, he didn't feel comfortable with him touching him. "How did they die?"

"Um," that was an odd question to ask someone you just met, "my mother died when I was born and my father died a bit before we moved here. Um, I don't really feel comfortable discussing this." Marik fiddled nervously with his earring.

"Oh sorry," Mr Touzoku apologised, "I just love Egypt, thats actually why I'm in town. I heard the Egypt part in the museum was robbed, the part I needed to investigate for my project. I will be gone after they return, your sister runs that section doesn't she. Have you heard anything?"

"Yes she does, but no we haven't heard anything," Marik continued to nervously play with his earring.

"Did you enjoy living in Egypt? Did you know from my research I've done so far, apparently there was a clan that protected those items. They lived underground, did you ever hear of them? Tomb keepers."

"No. I haven't heard of them, I would prefer not to discuss this," Marik prayed silently in his head that someone would come and save him.

"Oh, ok," he smiled down at Marik, "so you must be Ryou's friend?"

"I'm friends with both your sons, I mostly hang out with Bakura though," Marik continued to rub his earring, he still didn't really like talking to him. He was far to interested in his life in Egypt. He seemed to know to much, especially even knowing about the tomb keepers. His families clan. He was sure they would have had to go to his old house in Egypt to know that, they had taken most of there things with them. But they had also left things, if they had found his old home did he know Marik and his family were the ones living there?

"Bakura?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, me" Bakura growled as he entered the room after realising Marik was taking far too long. He glared at his father and back to his little Egyptian, he looked really uncomfortable or on the verge of having another mental breakdown. What did his father do, he had to screw up his friends as well. He didn't think Marik could be his friend either, he had to be Ryou's because his other son was too mean or some bullshit to have any friends.

"Oh, Bakura! I would of called but my phone died," he apologised, "did you know Mr Ishtar here is from Egypt."

"No, its not like its bloody obvious from looking at him!" Bakura snapped, "what are you doing here anyway!"

"It's nice to see you too," he smiled going in for a hug but Bakura was quick to reject it grabbing onto Marik's wrist and dragging him away to the kitchen.

"You got your phone right? Great!" Bakura growled he didn't want Marik to have a melt down, it was also one of the reasons he didn't want to explain that he just took the ring because he was bored. Rishid had almost caught him too. Marik didn't say anything as he was dragged away from the other man.

"What did you bloody do to my brother!?" Mariku growled angrily as he saw his brothers face when he entered the room. He jumped up and went over to him, "you broke him, he looks like he's either dead or about to break down and I should know I've seen both."

"I didn't do anything!" Bakura protested.

"I'm fine," Marik smiled shakily, Bakura's dad knew too much for his own good. Mariku snatched him away and hugged him protectively. A guy with a blue pig tail entered the room as well.

"Dad!" Ryou smiled, "I didn't know you were coming!"

Mariku glared at the new person in the room, "it was him," Bakura smirked pointing slightly at his dad just for Mariku to notice.

"Oh, you must be an Ishtar as well!" the man turned to Mariku hugging Marik tightly in his arms.

"I'm not an object, Ishtar make me seem that way. A category, never say that again," Mariku glared at the other man, "we should be going."

"Oh no! You must stay for dinner!" Mr Touzoku exclaimed, "I've only just met my son's friends."

"Oh, No one here is my friend," Mariku glared at the man, he was the reason Marik was so distort.

"So I'm not your friend brother?" Marik tried to look up at his brother.

"You miss understand dearest brother I said you are mine, not my friend. Theres a difference," Mariku shrugged, "Ryou is also mine, but he is not my friend either. "

"W-what!" Ryou blushed sixty different shades of pink and red.

"So, Ryou is yours?" Marik smirked, "does that mean you will treat him like me?"

"No."

"How so than?" Marik looked up at his brother again.

"He is mine when I can't have you," Mariku ruffled Marik's hair.

"Hey I thought discussed the hair!"

"And I thought we agreed mine was harder to do."

"No we didn't!"

"Anyway, we should go Touzoku," Mariku eyed the other man.

"You don't have to call me that, I'm sorry for calling you your last name, I don't know your name," the man didn't seem to mind as much as he led on though, "you can call me Hideaki."

"Oh, lucky me!" Mariku growled.

"You should really stay for dinner," he rolled his hand indicating for Mariku's name.

"Why should I tell you?" Mariku stared down the other man, "its not like were planning on talking or anything."

"Well you wouldn't like me to call you by your last name, what am I meant to address you by," Hideaki tried to stay proper.

"Nothing, I do not wish to be addressed by you," Mariku scowled.

"Stop being stupid brother!" Marik spun out of his arms.

"Your telling me to stop, yet your helping? You are also refusing to give him my name," Mariku chuckled.

"I don't want to tell him if your uncomfortable with it, I think you should. But I wont tell him it," Marik explained.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean he is allowed to speak with me," Mariku hissed, "I'm Mariku. Now may I leave this house with my brother, we have to start walking before it gets too dark. Our sister wouldn't be very pleased with that."

"Oh, I could drive you home after dinner," Hideaki suggested.

"No." Mariku didn't think he wanted his brother anywhere near this man and not without the other pair of twins at least.

"Ryou, would you drive your friends home after dinner?" he turned to his other son.

"Um, I guess…I don't think they want to stay for dinner though," Ryou said awkwardly.

"Oh good! Someone here is smart enough to figure that out!" Mariku joked angrily, "I didn't think I was being straight forward enough!"

"I will drive you home," Bakura broke in walking out of the room, "now." Marik followed with Mariku close behind, still glaring at Bakura's and Ryou's dad.

"Bye Ryou! and Mr Touzoku," Marik quickly said bye, he didn't want to seem rude. It was too late for his brother though. "It probably would of taken too long anyway for dinner, to make it and find something everyone ate. My family are vegetarians, so another time maybe."

"Good bye Ryou," Mariku walked out of the room, he wasn't going to say anything to the older man.

"Goodbye Mariku and Marik! Wait!" Ryou came rushing to them, "take some of the cookies with you, Mariku did help make them!" Ryou smiled passing Marik cookies rapped in glad wrap.

"Thanks Ryou," Marik smiled, "sorry my brother was so rude to your dad," Marik bit his lip he didn't really like Ryou's dad either.

"It's ok," Ryou fiddled with one of his locks of hair, neither Ishtar twin seemed to like his father. But they both had a reason, even if he wasn't sure exactly what it was. Somehow his dad seemed to make Marik upset and Mariku was protecting his brother in his own weird way. "You don't like him? Do you, it's ok if you don't."

"Oh! Ryou! Its not that like that, he just made me feel uncomfortable about my past thats all," Marik tried to make Ryou feel better, "I bet he's a great dad." He quickly waved and left the house, Bakura wasn't going to be happy to wait. Than again maybe he should make him wait he still didn't have an answer about the ring. But than again he was taking him away from this awkward situation. He quickly jumped into the car with his brother and Bakura as they started to drive off down the street.

No one spoke, it seemed like that was becoming a trend. Awkward silences. Bakura pulled up outside there house. "Thanks Bakura," Marik smiled getting out of the car with Mariku.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 ***Awkward silence* Well yeah** **…** **That** **'** **s Bakura** **'** **s dad** **…** **He** **'** **s kind of weird and nosey :( Also by the way! I just wanted to say! I didn't come up with his name!** **'** **white gamma** **'** **used it in their fanfic** **'** **date crashers** **'** **and I really like it! Also the description was from when it showed him in the anime buying the ring.**

 **Other than that, Marik practically bugged Bakura the entire day about the ring and also I hope anyone who likes deathshipping liked Mariku and Ryou cooking in the kitchen! this is meant to be mostly thiefshipping, but I still want to make it deathshipping! Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	21. New Classmate

**Firstly thankyou to the person who followed this story like two days ago! I really appreciate it!**

 **Ok but beside that, please don't kill me but yes! I** **'** **m introducing another character into this story!**

 **Otherwise I** **'** **m in the middle of exam week at school** **…** **I probably should be studying.**

 **I hope you like it still!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 21

New classmate

"Settle down!" The teacher yelled at the class for the fifth time that morning, no body seemed to be interested in listening to what she had too say. Marik was still spaced out, but at least he looked like he was listening. He really wanted to figure out why Bakura's dad had known so much and why Bakura had the ring. Well now he also had the puzzle, scales, key and eye. Mariku was drawing on one of the schools library textbook, which ever kid decided to borrow it next would have a bunch of random stick figure drawings to look at.

Bakura rolled his eyes, at the annoying class. The teacher was desperate to get there attention for some reason. Marik didn't seem to be listening, but he was quiet. Probably off in his own world again. Finally everyone shut up so the teacher could could speak, "ok, finally…We have a new student joining the class today, he just moved to Japan so make him feel very welcome. Akefia you can come in now," the teacher turned to the door as a greyish haired boy stepped into the classroom, with a smirk on his face. He scanned the entire class as if he was looking for someone and if he was he found them. He was staring at a certain point in the room now, "so who would like to show Akefia around for the day?"

"Him, please," the shortish boy spoke up pointing at the back of the room towards Marik, Marik didn't do anything. Bakura guessed he still wasn't paying attention, "can he show me around?"

"Um, sure," the teacher looked at the back of the room towards Marik, she wasn't sure if he was the best choice for this. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Would you show Akefia around today? Marik?" the teacher called up the back of the classroom, "Marik!" The teacher was yelling his name, why?

"Yes Miss," Marik quickly said to at least pretend he had been listening to what she had to say, he jolted his head to the front of the room. A boy was standing with the teacher, he looked slightly shorter than Marik. He had dusty whitish grey hair, and golden eyes. Under his left eye was a scar though, but most of all he was pointing his tanned finger right at Marik.

"Thank-you Marik," the teacher smiled, obviously not knowing Marik had no idea what he had signed up for. "You can sit in the spare seat behind Marik and Mariku or the one next to Marik, Akefia." The boy nodded and walked up to the back of the classroom.

"What did I just volunteer for?" Marik whispered to his brother.

"You get the show the new idiot around the school," Mariku chuckled quietly as Marik began to realise what he had just agreed to. Why did she pick him to do it! Or did the new kid chose him? He had been pointing at him. He wasn't going to say no even though he really wanted too. He was in enough shit with the teacher already, so he would have to keep it up and show the new kid around the school. He did seem familiar though, in a weird way. Like he saw him somewhere else.

Akefia or so he was called decided the take the seat next to him. Bakura growled as the new kid got cosy with Marik, he could sit anywhere and chose anyone. But he chose Marik. He sat quietly up the back next to Marik, fiddling with a pencil. He hadn't brought any books with him, except a sketch book. He didn't considered that he might have to do work on the first day, at least not any proper work. "Did you forget your books?" Marik turned to the new kid, he was just sitting there. He wasn't even facing the board. He was staring straight at him.

"Your from Egypt?" the kid ignored Marik's question completely.

"Um yes, but did you hear me? I asked if you forgot your books?" Marik stared at the other teens golden eyes, why did people seem so interested in him living in Egypt all of a sudden. First Bakura's dad a couple of weeks ago and now this kid?

"No, I chose not to bring my books today," Akefia concluded, "I just moved here from Egypt."

"Oh," Marik looked down at his books, so this kid was from Egypt too? "You can borrow one of the pages out of my books." Marik didn't really want to go into Egypt.

"Are those Kohl marks tattooed to your face?" he ignored Marik's question again, he didn't really care about what was going on during class.

"Yes, but we really should be getting on with work," Marik tried to avoid starting a conversation about it, but he never thought he would say that seriously. He barely ever concentrated on his work during class. He was often blanked out.

"Ok, but may I feel them first?" Akefia was staring right at the markings beneath Marik's lilac eyes.

"What!" Marik screeched quietly, scooting closer to his brother and away from the other teen.

"I'm not trying to make you nervous," the other teen blinked at Marik's sudden retraction, "I will let you get back to work if you want, but could I touch them first?"

Mariku pushed Marik away he was sitting to close for his liking and he was trying to draw a little comic of people in the class. Marik growled at his brother, he obviously hadn't heard the conversation otherwise he wouldn't be pushing him closer to the other tanned teen. The other teen was still staring at him, "um, sure?" he decided it was the only way to get the other teen to stop looking at him.

The other boy smiled as he reached up on of his hands and traced the patterns under his eyes, Marik flinched closing his eyes as the first touch made contact with his skin. The kids fingers were cold, should he open his eyes? Marik slowly opened his eyes as the kid continued to assess the markings, he was staring at them intently. Marik could see Bakura out of the corner of his eye, he seemed angry that Marik was letting the new kid touch his face. Bakura was much like Mariku in that sense, he didn't like sharing. Marik started to fiddle nervously with his fingers in his lap, Akefia was still touching his Kohl markings.

Akefia quickly retracted his hand, as if he had known what Marik was thinking than he turned to the front and stared at the teacher. Marik turned too, but he could feel the deep blush set into his face and he was meant to stay around this kid the entire day. He wanted to touch the markings under his eyes now, somehow knowing the other kids interest in them made it seem like he did something to them and Marik really just wanted to feel them as well. But he didn't want to because it seemed weird. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate on his work now.

He stared at the front of the class and pretended to do something, he wasn't sure if the other teen was watching him. But he wanted to seem to be doing work, then he wouldn't be able to bug him. The bell rang after a long period of waiting just praying that Akefia wasn't going to be awkward, the entire day. "So, um is there anywhere you wanted me to show you around?" he turned to the other teen he was supposedly meant to be showing around the school.

"No, I think I know where the basics are," Akefia looked around, "just do what you normally do and I'll follow."

"Oh, um…sure?" Marik shrugged awkwardly, would Ryou's friends minds? "Just wait here a second, ok?" Akefia nodded his greyish hair as Marik quickly jumped down the classroom to the door where Ryou's group sat. They greeted him cheerfully, they didn't seem as scared of him anymore. "Um, I just wanted to ask if you guys minded if I brought someone to sit with us today? Or I can just sit somewhere random, I don't mind."

"Oh, who is it?" Miho questioned.

"I don't think you know him, Akefia? He's new and I was appointed to look after him for the day," Marik shrugged. He wanted to add that he thought he was weird but the little friendship group would probably say he's just being mean and judgement or something dumb.

"I've heard that name somewhere," Yugi smiled, "I don't mind." Everyone agreed with Yugi's comment. Marik shrugged and went back into the classroom to collect the other teen, the other teen stared at him silently as Marik returned to the classroom. Marik eyed him and motioned for him to come down, Akefia shrugged and grabbed his bag to come down the classroom.

"So, Akefia, these are my um you know," Marik wasn't sure what to call them, he had asked Bakura if they were friends same with Ryou. He didn't know what to say about the rest of the group, "thats Anzu, Miho, Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, and that's Mariku my brother," Marik tried to see if Bakura was around, he was sitting off to the side of the group, "and that's Bakura. He's just being moody again."

"Your Marik's brother?" Akefia looked at Mariku, "I'm going to assume Ryou and Bakura are brothers as well."

"Good observation!" Ryou smiled, "yes Bakura is my brother! Do you have any siblings?"

"No," he sat down next to Marik, "I spend most my time alone or with a random person watching over me."

"Oh, well we hope that you'll be our friend," Yugi smiled.

"Marik is your friends yes?" Akefia looked at Marik.

"Yes?" Yugi looked at Marik confused, he shrugged at everyones curious gaze.

"Ok, than I think we can be friends," Akefia nodded.

"Um, Akefia. Do you know me from somewhere? Or something? Like why did you pick me to walk you around today and stuff, do I know you or are you a creepy stalker?" Marik was very straight forward, "are you a murderer and I'm your next victim? you seem way to interested in me, you traced my kohl markings for about five minuets during class. It was kind of creepy, you just met me and than you suddenly ask to touch my face and than when I let you just so you would stop bugging me and then you just sat around tracing them. Just curious to know what your thinking and why you think this would be normal to treat someone you just met. For all you know I could of been really upset about you touching my kohl markings or only wanted to follow me around and do what I normally do and only being friends with them because I'm there friend," Marik took a quick break to catch his breath, "so basically I wanted to know if I should be worried that your going to kill me in my sleep or stalk me and creepily collect bits of my hair and random objects."

"Marik!" Ryou sounded horrified, while Mariku couldn't stop himself chuckling. He had to clutch his sides.

"I'm not a stalker Marik," Akefia stared at Marik, "I'm sorry it I must of seemed weird or a creepy stalker as you put it. I've just heard and read so much about you, I wanted to know if it was true. Your house was beautiful," Akefia smiled sweetly, "yes I found it. You hid it very well though. I've got to admit the writings in your house, were beautiful. I doubt many people could read them except you guys though. But I wanted to know you properly so I learnt Japanese and moved here, you moved here when you were like 12 so I figured you would be speaking Japanese by now. I just wanted to know more about you. Like if you really had a big carving on your back and your families rituals and what your like now."

"You sound like a stalker," Marik stood up slowly, "I think I should go, I'm feeling unwell. You can find someone else to finish showing you around today. I pretty sure the girl with the green hair would show you around." He pointed into the classroom at a girl with short green hair.

"Wait! Don't go!" Akefia sprang up and grabbed onto Marik's wrist. "I want you too show me around!"

"Let go of his wrist," Mariku growl prying Akefia's hand of his brothers arm. "Keep away from my brother otherwise that stupid scar wont be alone for much longer!" Mariku pushed him back down into his seat on the ground, even Bakura was annoyed at the new kid.

"What the bloody hell!" Bakura was now looming over him, "you little creep! Keep the fuck away from Marik!" He threw a book at the others face, Akefia laughed slightly as the book just slid of. It tickled.

Akefia looked up at them with curious golden eyes, but was smirking wide and proud, "I'm sorry if I sound creepy and probably know too much for my own good, but I really just want to get to know you. Marik Ishtar." He slowly stood up and pushed Bakura and Mariku out of the way, "don't cry," he looked worriedly at Marik and whipped under his eyes and held under his chin. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you, and I bet you were upset when I touched your face before. You seemed nervous." He grabbed back onto Marik's arm and stared at him, "please excuse my rash behaviour, may we restart?"

"I wasn't going to cry," Marik tried retracting his hand, "I'm going," he tried to pull out his hand again. "Let go," Marik stared at the other teens tanned hand clasped around his wrist.

"Not until you agree," Akefia stared a Marik, "this wasn't what we were meant to meet like, but I should of known I was being to straight forward about it all. Please forgive me, my name is Akefia. What is yours?"

"You know my name, that is obvious. You know where I lived underground, you know that I have a carving on my back, you know my house was hidden. The fact that you learnt Japanese and move here just for me, I don't think I can be your friend," Marik tried wiggling his hand.

The other teens eyes hardened, "don't let my size trick you, you wont be able to remove my hand. Now lets restart, I'm Akefia and you are?"

"Marik Ishtar," Marik stared back at the group for help, no body seemed to know what to do. Yami seemed to be missing though.

"Good, its nice to meet you Marik," Akefia concluded, still not letting go of Marik's wrist.

"Aren't you going to let go?" Marik tried to feel around for his knife with his other hand.

Akefia quickly snatched his second hand, "don't try to find you knife, I already took it." He held up the sharp object than making sure not to let go of Marik's wrist he quickly shoved it back into where Marik hid it. "I didn't mean to offend you in anyway by taking it, I just figured I should always be prepared in case things turned out this way and looks like I was right."

"Ok, Akefia. Now you can let go," Marik looked at the other teen in the eyes trying to make sure his voice stayed strong.

"Your not going to run off?" he looked at Marik carefully, Marik shook his head violently. "How am I meant to make sure?" He pushed Mariku away again as he tried interfering.

"Take my word for it?" Marik shrugged, "I took yours and you haven't held up your side of the deal yet. I gave you my name. You said you would let go."

"That is true," Akefia removed his hand.

"Is everything ok here?" A teacher had appeared with Yami. Akefia looked at Marik.

"Um, yes." Marik gulped he didn't really want to be stuck with the other teen, "everything is ok."

"Marik, I've had you for the year so far, I've seen you a lot," the teacher looked Marik up and down, "you don't seem ok. Did you want me to call your siblings?"

"Um," Marik considered the option, but he didn't really want to explain why he didn't like the other teen or how Akefia would react. He still had to go to school with him, "no. As I said I'm fine."

"He was just showing me around Miss!" Akefia hugged onto Marik's arm and he slowly moved out of Akefia's grip again. "I think I'm just to curious for my own good and creeped him out a bit!" He smiled hugely and his golden eyes seem to sparkle. He just seemed so innocent.

"Oh," the teacher scratched her blond hair, "that's ok Akefia, you just moved here. Your trying to make friends." The teacher nodded and started to walk off obviously confused, Marik followed slightly heading back to the group of friends and sitting down quietly.

"Oh Marik!" Akefia swished some hair from in front of Marik's face, "I told you not to fear me."

"I fear no one," Marik snapped swishing the kids fingers from his face.

"Don't be like that!" Akefia whined, "I just want to be your friend, I just didn't want our awkward meeting to change that!"

"It had nothing to do with it," Marik crossed his arms.

"Look, lets see. My favourite colour is red, my birthday is October 25th. I'm the son of a tomb robber, don't worry I didn't rob your home, um…my favourite food is potato chips and this scar was implanted on my face after I failed in my task to rob a certain tomb, my father wasn't pleased. He's dead now though," Akefia smirked.

"Telling me a bunch of things about you doesn't make up for it," Marik looked back at the other teen, "and technically I shouldn't be allowed to talk with a tomb robber when I'm a tomb keeper," he whispered so the rest of the group couldn't hear.

"You also wasn't meant to leave your underground home," Akefia pointed out, "but look your in Japan now."

"Um," Ryou decided to intervene, "I think we should discuss something else. Akefia whats your favourite type of potato chips?"

"Sea salt," Akefia turned to Ryou, "do you like them?"

"Hm," Ryou nodded his head. "So tell me a bit more about your self."

"Ok, I'm an only child, I'm not sure what happened to my Mother but I was the cause or half cause of my Fathers death and before you say anything I didn't actually touch him, but I didn't stop him from dying either, I live alone and enjoy drawing pictures. I've visited many different tombs around Egypt and I could rob you blind. I'm short for my age but stronger than most people, I normally wear red and purple or ripped jeans, I already know what we were learning about in class, so I didn't have to watch and I," Akefia stopped, "Marik where are you going?" he turned away and latched onto his arm again.

"I'm going to the bathroom! Do I have to ask your permission or something!?" Marik snapped pulling his wrist away hastily, the other teen let him pull it away. Holding his arms in the air as if he was caught robbing something.

"Um, no," Akefia looked at him, "no you don't." He lowered his arms slowly.

"Well than why on bloody earth did you try to stop me?" Marik tapped his foot impatiently.

"I was worried you were going to leave me," the other teen sighed, "I've never had a friend, I've always been alone. But I want to be your friend Marik and I'm scared your going to leave me."

"Guess what! I haven't had any bloody friends until these weirdo's" Marik gestured to the group, "and I have no bloody idea why they still like me, I freak out so often around them and I have an over protective brother, a super weird friend who is also over protective and now a creepy kid who's obsessed with me!"

"I'm sorry Marik," Akefia lowered his hand, "can we actually properly restart? I will try to be normal, but I wont force you this time. Just say no and I will go."

Marik bit his lip, it was true his friends so far were already weird what would one more weirdo do to the group, "you promise to not to ever mention anything you know about me in Egypt?" Akefia nodded.

"I will not mention it again, unless you ever want me too or if I have your permission."

"I guess," Marik held out a hand, "I'm Marik Ishtar, I was told to take you around the school. Your name is?"

"Akefia, it's nice to meet you," he smiled sweetly at Marik and shook his hand, "my favourite subject at school is art and mapping. I'm not a great runner, what about you?"

"Ok than I like English, and I'm really good a history even though I don't always enjoy it and I'm ok at running, but I'm horrible at sports."

"Oh, I'm not that great at sports either."

"These are my friends," Marik gestured to the rest of the group, "I will leave you in their capable hands for a moment." Marik figured Yugi said he was his friend earlier so that meant they did count him as friends.

"Ok," Akefia smiled Marik was actually restarting. Not everyone in the group seemed as willing as Marik, but he didn't mind if they liked him still. Only Marik. Mariku was still glaring at him though, "you know your brother gives up much easier then you. He forgives much faster, you could learn from him."

"He shouldn't forgive that fast, and you bloody shouldn't talk to him," Mariku growled seating himself back down.

"Well your lucky he does, otherwise those cuts I felt on his arm I assume from you should still be making him hate you," Akefia smirked at Mariku. "But he doesn't, if I wasn't mistaken I pretty sure I felt an M on his arm. Did you carve your name into it?" Akefia looked at Mariku expectantly, the other teen was silent, "I take your silence as a yes, what sick brother does that? But none the less he likes you so I see no reason for him not to like me too. I have caused him no physical harm, I just simply knew too much for his liking. All I really did was go to your old house, people go to other people's houses all the time. I have not carved my name into his arm or tried to hurt him in any way."

"If you claim to know so much about him then you should of known you hurt him," Mariku growled, "he is very sensitive about his past."

"I know, but I didn't know any other way to get him to like me," Akefia sighed.

"Well look where it got you," Mariku growled, "he hates you, he's just to nice to admit it. He laughs things off like that."

"Well anyway it's not you that I care about," Akefia rolled his eyes, "so let me see, your Anzu, Miho, Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi, Yami, Yugi, Mariku and your Bakura right?"

"Yes Akefia," Anzu nodded, "why are you so interested in Marik?"

"Why?" Akefia tried to think of a good reason without mentioning the things he knew about Marik from Egypt, "I like him. I can't tell you why, because if I did I would break the one rule Marik made. I don't intend to do that."

"Hm, ok?" Honda scratched his head, he was kind of confused.

"Any way, I do hope you don't all hate me," Akefia stared at the group, "like I understand I seem strange, but I promise I mean no harm. Unless one of you decided to harm Marik. He is already broken." Everyone stared at him silently.

"I'm back?" Marik walked up behind everyone, they all seemed tense. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope," Akefia smiled, "do you want to go to the movie after school?"

"Um, not really," Marik sat down quietly, "I'm not a big fan. Most of them are boring."

"Oh, what about the park? Or somewhere else?" Akefia suggested.

"I guess we could hang out at my house?" Marik shrugged, "but you can't be weird."

"I won't," Akefia smiled at Mariku's deadly glare, "we're going to have so much fun!"

"Ok, but I have work to catch up on you know? Plus you distracted me during class and I didn't get anything done."

"Thats ok, I'm so pleased!" Akefia smiled hugging onto Marik's arm again.

Marik froze, "um Akefia?"

"Hm?"

"New rule, no random hugging. Ok?" Marik tried to look at the other teen with the corner of his eyes.

"Ok," he quickly released Marik's arm.

"Like it's ok to do sometimes, just don't do it often," Marik tried to explain, "um, just try to not do it. Oh! Katio!" Marik smiled as a blue haired girl came over to the group, "Akefia this is one of my other friends Katio."

"Hello Katio, its nice to meet you," Akefia smiled, "I'm Akefia, Marik's new boyfriend!" He smiled, "don't look at me like that, I'm a boy and I'm your friend. So it makes sense."

"You could of just said friend!" Marik protested.

"But, I was able to get a better gist of how Katio likes you," Akefia looked up at the other girl, "she seems to view you in a romantic way, I could tell from her reaction."

"Um, hello Akefia," Katio nodded sitting down awkwardly, "you were new to class today, were you?"

"Yes, are you in my class?" he eyed the other girl.

"Yep," she smiled sweetly at him, she wasn't keen on him so far. But he was Marik's friend so that had to mean something, than again Marik hung out with Bakura too. "Hey Marik, we're getting a group task later. Did you want to be partners? We could be a group of three or two!"

"Um, well that's great Katio, but I think I should go with Mariku," Marik pointed at his brother, Mariku smirked. "It's just easier that way."

"We could be a group of three?" she suggested.

"I don't think Mariku would want that, sorry Katio," Marik shrugged looking at his brother who nodded.

"Can I work with you Marik?" Akefia looked at Marik hopefully, he didn't know anyone really else in the class, "please. Your my only friend in the class and I've been here for less than a day."

"Akefia, again I don't think Mariku would want anyone else in our group, plus now you know Ryou, and Katio and Bakura but I doubt he would let you in his group either. Than again he will probably go with Ryou, but you and Katio could go together," Marik tried to think.

"Maybe I wanted to go by myself," Bakura pouted from outside the group, he kind of just wanted to work with Marik but he could see no one but Mariku was for some reason was aloud to do that.

"But Bakura, it's a group task," Marik turned around to the other teen, "and I doubt you would do anything by yourself."

"I would set a new record on the dumb thing!" Bakura snarled.

"Worlds lowest score maybe," Marik chuckled, "but if you don't want to go with Ryou who do you plan on going with? Like I mean it just sounds like you didn't want to go with your brother, but I've never seen you talk with anyone else in the class except for your personal fan club."

"I never said I didn't want to go with Ryou," Bakura growled, "I was just saying I didn't have to and I could be your partner."

"I know you've been listening, I'm already Mariku's partner," Marik really didn't get Bakura sometimes.

"Ryou can be Mariku's stupid partner," Bakura snarled, "he doesn't always have to be your partner."

"Bakura, I can't just shove him with Ryou. I know he's not going to do anything," Marik looked at his brother.

"Hey! I'm very bloody motivational!" Mariku snapped.

"Yes where would I be without your motivational are you done yet's?" Marik sighed focusing his gaze back on his brother.

"I wouldn't mind working on the project with Mariku," Ryou smiled sweetly, "I could use the motivational are you done yet's!" Ryou added excitedly.

"What!?" both Marik and Mariku turned to Ryou.

"You want to work with my brother?"

"Hey! That makes it seem like no body would want to work with me!"

"Nobody normally does!"

"But the way you put it made me seem like I couldn't force someone to, I do have a knife," Mariku smirked, "I could get anyone to work with me."

"Ok, but not willingly," Marik smirked.

"But yes I would love to work with Mariku, what do you say? I think Bakura would rather go with Marik than me anyway," Ryou smiled at the other teen.

Mariku glared at him, "fine." He spat it venomously, but he didn't say no. Ryou clasped his hands together happily and stared at the other teen.

"Really!" Ryou stared at Mariku with shinning eyes, he hadn't expected him to agree.

"Yes, but you have to expect to be doing most of the work," Mariku growled.

"I'm ok with that," Ryou smiled, "do you mind taking my brother, plus I don't think anyone else in the class would want him and Bakura before you say anything you just admitted Marik would be the only person except me you would want to work with."

"I said I could go by my self," Bakura pouted.

"What I'm not good enough for you?" Marik smirked, "Akefia thinks I'm good enough, you can go with one of your little fangirls."

"What! No bloody way I'm I being stuck with one of those idiots! No, your bloody being my partner!" Bakura fought back.

"Maybe he wants to be my partner," Akefia smirked, making sure not to hug Marik's arm again.

"Do I just attract all the random jerks of the class," Marik sighed.

"I'm not a jerk!" Akefia complained.

"Sure, fine. I attract werido's," Marik stared at the other teen, "better?"

"I guess," Akefia shrugged.

"But if your both so desperate to be my partner, why don't we go in a group of three?" Marik suggested. Flicking some of his golden hair out of his face. "And no, neither of you are working with me separately."

"Fine," they both spat crossing there arms.

"Well I think that was the bell," Jounouchi announced. Everyone nodded, Marik shrugged and left into the classroom with Akefia and Bakura. Mariku shrugged as well and went into the classroom with Ryou following closely behind, than Katio sighed and followed them too. "Wow, everyone seems to be fighting over Marik and I don't think he realises it yet."

"Hm, well from what I know he has been counted as one of the hottest guys in the year group," Miho added giggly. "Bakura-san is the top of the list currently," she added as an after thought.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Yes! I introduced another weird character! Two in a row! Akefia is the ancient Egyptian version of Bakura by the way if you couldn't guess and yes he can be a bit creepy towards Marik and does know about Marik** **'** **s past. He can switch moods very easily from acting like a two year old to being completely serious. I know this probably isn't a typically personality for Akefia and I realise that isn't actually his proper name, its just the one I** **'** **m using for him in this. Also I just wanted him to have golden eyes.**

 **Also poor Katio! Marik practically forgot about her! (She is so losing** **…** **)**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	22. Akefia

**Remember I said Akefia was going to Marik** **'** **s house, well he made it! Safe and sound! Yay!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 22

Akefia

"Isis I'm home!" Marik yelled as he entered the house, "my rooms up here," he begun to lead Akefia up the stairs.

"Oh hello," Isis caught them on the stairs. Marik moaned he had really hoped not to have to explain to his sister.

"Oh Isis! I've heard so much about you!" Akefia turned around, "my name is Akefia and your Marik's older sister, you work at the museum that was recently robbed. Is Rishid home? He's leading the investigation isn't he?"

"Akefia! I told you to act normal!" Marik moaned, whacking his hand into his face.

"Um, Marik is this a new friend of yours?" Isis looked around the shorter grey haired kid to her brother.

"Yes, this is Akefia. He was new to school today and I took him around," Marik shrugged, "it's ok that I invited him over?"

"Yes Marik, its nice to see your making new friends," Isis sighed, Marik was making some odd friends though.

"It was such an honour to meet you Isis!" Akefia smiled as Marik pulled him up the stairs, "I'm coming! You just have to understand from my point of view, I'm in your house and that was your sister!"

"I told you not to be weird!"

"I'm trying!" Akefia followed Marik into his room, "so this is your room?" He scanned the room, it was pretty neat and tidy. His bed was against the back wall, he had a bookshelf and a desk. "It looks cool." He stared around at the cream walls, "we can do that work you missed during class now, well I don't actually have any work books but I could draw while you did it?"

"Um, sure Akefia," Marik shrugged, "I can get us something to eat if you wanted?"

"Sure! Can I come?" Marik stared at the other teen and shrugged.

"Why not," Marik sighed jumping up and going down the stairs. Akefia smiled and followed, swishing his hair back and forward. The light shone on the other teens hair perfectly, "what do you want?" he spun around as he entered the kitchen, he was smiling. His perfect tanned cheeks still marked by a single scar running diagonally down his cheek. "Akefia? We don't have all day."

"Um, what ever you have is fine," he shrugged as Marik started to dig through the pantry. Mariku was sitting at the bench glaring down at a sheet of paper, Isis was standing in front of him. Both blocking each others views from the other two teens in the room. Isis hair was really long and straight, she had golden rings around some part and she was wearing a golden necklace. He would take it but he doubted Marik would be pleased if he found out, even if he failed at getting the sennen items first. Marik had won that.

"Your not going until you do your homework, I'm sick of get notes from the teacher complaining about you doing no work," Isis sighed, she was just standing there. So Mariku didn't do any work at home.

"The answers are fucking wrong!" Mariku growled, he smashed the pencil on the bench.

"Mariku! We're going to run out pencils if you keep smashing them on the bench!" Isis sighed taking the smashed pencil away from Mariku. She wasn't going to give him a pen, plus he got ink splashed everywhere and took forever to clean off. Akefia felt like giggling, but they hadn't noticed him yet and he wanted to keep it that way. Marik still hadn't found anything yet, and Mariku was ripping the paper now and Isis kept handing him copies.

"Hey, I know I just met you today and you don't like me and you probably think I'm creepy," Akefia spoke up, "but he's not going to do his work that way."

"Huh? Akefia, where's Marik?" Isis looked at the other tanned kid. He pointed at the other teen still rummaging through the pantry.

"Akefia, what about this?" Marik was still just making a pile on the bench he wasn't sure what the other teen ate.

"I told you anything," Akefia sighed.

"You stay out of this!" Mariku growled standing up from his chair.

"You can't leave!" Isis pointed back at the chair, Mariku glared at her with his purple eyes trying to intimidate her, but she wasn't budging. It was an older sibling thing, Mariku growled but sat back down.

"But, it's obvious your getting more pencil's broken and to be honest I think it would be fun to break pencils, you need to find a way to punish him for not doing his work," Akefia tried to think, "I'll be back!" he quickly raced out of the room and to his bag, he quickly grabbed what he was looking for and came back. Marik was still piling things on the bench. He quickly went over to the sink and turned it on, he walked over to Isis. "Watch," he sprayed Mariku with water out of his spray bottle, he had it because cats seemed obsessed with him.

"Your bloody wetting my hair!" Mariku roared trying to grab at the bottle, but he couldn't reach as the other kid moved back.

"Well she can spray you every time you don't do your work," Akefia handed Isis the bottle, "don't ask why I carry that around."

"Um, ok?" Isis took the bottle.

"Hey! You can't bloody spray me like a dog! I'm calling the police!" Mariku complained.

"Well I don't have to spray you with water if you did your work and I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't count this as an offence," Isis sighed leaning on the bench.

"Well! Then I'm not doing any fucking work!" Mariku snapped. "Hey! Don't bloody spray me with that!" Mariku roared as Isis sprayed his face, she eyed him and pressed the button again. "Your going to wash the gel out of my hair!"

"Mariku!" Isis sprayed him again as he stabbed his knife into the counter top, "if your going to keep doing that I'll take it away and at least stab it into a hole that was already made instead of making new ones constantly!" His golden eyes scanned the bench, it was full on thin slits probably from Mariku stabbing it.

"Stop wetting me!" Mariku growled, "I'm not a dog," he stopped suddenly and his eyes widened on the bench. He whacked his hands on the bench, Akefia smirked as he moved the little red dot across the bench. Mariku's eyes were fixated on the dot, as it moved across the counter top. Akefia begun laughing as Mariku chased the dot, the other teen froze. "Don't mess with me! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"What I didn't do anything, I was just proving a point," Akefia shrugged, he was really surprised Marik hadn't intervened yet. He quickly glanced back settling his golden eyes on the pile of random food items on the bench. "You act like a dog or is it more of a cat?"

"Your dead!" Mariku jumped out of his seat and grabbed his knife out of the bench and storming around the other side of the counter.

"Mariku!" Isis pouted angrily.

"Bring it on!" Akefia smirked, "I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back!"

"In your dreams pretty boy!"

"Awe, I'm touched you think I'm pretty and you think I dream about you. How cute."

"Huh?" They both froze and looked up, hanging above the ground. Akefia struggled he was stronger than most people he knew but he couldn't get the other person to release his short grey hair. Mariku was just pouting angrily with his hands crossed.

"Time out," a deep voice demanded placing them both down.

"Ouch!" Akefia rubbed his head and squinted his eyes, that didn't sound like Isis or Marik. It definitely wasn't Mariku.

"I'm going out!" Mariku growled.

"Oh, no you don't sit at that bench until you finish that work!" He commanded. Mariku growled, but he heard the chair pull out and Mariku sat down hastily.

"Ow," he rubbed his grey hair, and slowly looked up at the one who had stopped the fight. He was wearing a black t-shirt and long light beige cargo pants. He slowly looked up to the person's half tattooed face, he could only make out a word or so. His black pigtail at the back of his head, "hello Rishid. I'm Marik's new boyfriend."

"Hey! I told you not to say that!" Marik had finally stopped piling things on the bench and realised what was happening.

"Well its true, I'm still a guy last time I checked and I'm your new friend. You just take it out of context," Akefia shrugged, grabbing his laser pointer off the bench. "You can keep the spray bottle, I have a spare in my bag."

"Um, Akefia. Why do you have spray bottles in your bag?" Marik looked at the other confused.

"It's kind of weird, but from what I know you think I'm weird already. But, cats seem really obsessed with me. They constantly follow me, so I have to spray them off," Akefia shrugged.

"Ok? Any way besides that fact, how did you annoy Mariku now?"

"How am I meant to know, for all I know my presence could of pissed him off. He doesn't like me so it's a very viable option," Akefia pouted.

"You know what I mean!" Marik sighed angrily tapping his foot on the ground.

"I was just helping your sister into getting him to do his work. I suggested spraying him with water and then he said he wasn't a dog so I decided to see if he would chase the red dot and he did," Akefia shrugged rolling his eyes, "then he wanted to fight and I wasn't going to back off when I knew I would win."

"I'm not going to be allowed to have friends over if this keeps happening," Marik sighed rubbing his forehead.

"What?"

"I swear no one I bring to this house as sets a good example in front of my sibling. Bakura dragging me out to have a stupid contest and embarrassing me at every chance, Ryou sprinting out of the house because he wasn't invited in and now you are starting a fight with my brother," Marik moaned.

"He started the fight, I was just helping your lovely sister," Akefia smirked, "and now I get to see Rishid your older adopted brother! I've wanted to meet him too! and see his tattoo! Its very interesting, and now he's working on the law enforcement side! I'm assuming at the moment he would be looking for the Sennen items."

"Hello, your Marik's new friend?" he looked at Marik, "I'm assuming Marik's told you about me?"

"Something like that," Akefia smiled, "but where are my manners, I'm Akefia. I just moved here." He stared at the other teen with wide golden eyes, so this was the head person of the family. "Any way Marik, did you pick something to eat?" He was pretty sure he passed him in the police station once.

"Well I think," Marik threw him a pack of noodles, "we can cook them, but I would probably stuff it up."

Akefia barely let him finish as he opened the packet, "raws fine, didn't you want to do the work I supposedly stopped you from completing in class?"

"I guess, come on. Your fine with just sitting around drawing?"

"Yep." He followed the blond haired teen up the stairs slowly, he had met the entire family now. He followed the teen into his room and settled down on his bed, Marik chose to sit at his desk, but he didn't mind. He smirked grabbing his note book out of his bag and flicking to a new page, he concentrated on his drawing as Marik got caught up it work.

"Finished," Marik turned around the face the other teen, he had his little pink tongue stuck out of his top lip. He seemed to really be concentrating on it, "what have you been drawing?" he tried to peek as the other teen quickly pulled it away and slammed the book closed. "Let me see!" Marik pounced on the bed as Akefia jumped up and hugged his book.

"No, I don't think so," Akefia shrugged, "maybe later."

"Why not now!" Marik moaned, he wanted to see what the other teen was concentrating so hard on.

"It's not done yet! But, if you can catch me, you can see it," he smirked slipping out the door of the room.

"Wait? What? Hey! Thats unfair!" Marik quickly ran down the stairs after the other teen, "just let me see the stupid drawing! I don't mind if it's not done!"

Akefia chuckled as he turned to run backwards, "I said I would show you if you caught me!" He quickly turned around he didn't want to run into anything.

"No running in the house!" Isis warned, stopping both boys to stare at the other teen. Though Marik was a little slower at stopping and came tumbling down on top of the other teen.

"Ouch!" Akefia sat up, Marik was lying across his legs, his arms spread wide ahead of him.

"Caught, caught you," Marik puffed, he rolled his golden eyes. He did say he would show the other teen if he caught him, he passed Marik his book and watched as he flicked through all the pictures until he found white ones. He opened it and started to go back through the pages until he finally found one with a picture on it, "is that me? At my desk?" he looked up at the other teen, "and do I have horns and a lions tail?"

"Yes, you looked so cute concentrating, but if you look at my other drawings and sketches I'm better at drawing devils and demons," Akefia flipped the page to show a giant monstrous demon drawing, he labeled it Zorc. Marik flicked through the note book, he was a really good at drawing.

"Is this me as a devil?" Marik paused as a sheet of paper fell out, he turned it over. It was the work from earlier, it was completely answered correctly, but it looked like the teen had put more effort in the drawing on the back.

"I got bored in class, so I drew you as a devil," Akefia shrugged, "I hope you didn't mind. You can keep it if you want?"

"Um, sure," Marik held the picture in his hands, why did he agree to keeping it. "Thanks?" He didn't really want to let the other teen to keep it either, plus for some reason the other teen felt it would be best to draw him without a shirt. It cut off just a bit half way through his pants pockets, just enough room to show the hint of a tail. He had little black bat wings at the back and all his jewellery, the picture made him seem nervous and like he wanted to hide, his hand in a half fist just touching his mouth and his body slightly turned to the right. He still had the scar on his cheek.

"I hope it wasn't weird I drew you, I just draw people around me," he flicked to another page in his book, "this was a picture of a girl's from a house I robbed. She knew I robbed her house, so I figured she wouldn't mind if I drew her picture, she just seemed so innocent," he paused, "it was one of the last times my father was around."

"Oh, you said he died?"

"Yeah, she was meant to as well," Akefia sighed, "she wasn't meant to see me, but no one had been in any tomb I've robbed before. She stared at me, my father told me to dispose of her. I couldn't, but he just got mad and scared my face than he did it anyway. He tried to killed her," he felt tears prick in his eyes, "her parents returned then and I ran. My father told me to help him as he had been caught in one of the traps and couldn't walk properly, but I didn't want to help him. He killed the girl, so I ran and let the family get him. I watched as one of the members of the family ran out with the girls limp body in their hands. I watched as my father was dragged out after them, he was sentenced to death. He could save himself. I could of saved him but instead during the night I snuck into the hospital to see the girl. They had got her to a stable position, but she was barely clinging to life. I drew her while she sleep, most of the drawings are in my other book. I visited her every night until one time she woke up, she just stared at me. I jumped from the window and ran, I traveled for a bit. After a while, my father did find me and punished me for my betrayal, but I didn't mind the girl was safe. We went back to our home town, just in time for the massacre. Everyone was dead when, people crawling across the ground trying to stay alive. I hid behind some rocks, there was nothing I could do as I watched me home town die. My father jumped in and tried to save some of the towns people, he died too. I just watched, I waited for the murders to leave. I was the only one left alive from my home town. I tried to get away, so I ran for ages, I got back to tomb robbing and just kind of returned to normal. I still saw the girl sometimes, she was so innocent. Then I found your home, it was like nothing I've seen before. It made me feel safe, I stayed there for ages, looking at everything and yeah that lead me here… I know this isn't what you were really asking but I've never told anyone and I really needed too."

"It's ok," Marik smiled, "she sounded nice and she looks beautiful from your drawings. Was she younger than you?" So his father was killed and his whole town, he watched them all die.

"Yes, I kind of thought of her like a younger sister. One I was never allowed to talk with or go near with anyone noticing, she would always smile at me when she spotted me hiding in the dark, her beautiful brown hair, she was the closest thing I had to family," Akefia sighed leaning back on his hands.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Marik wasn't really sure what to say.

"Just before I moved here, I went to where she lived and snuck into her house in the night. I watched her sleep for hours until I had to go catch my plane, even though I could of sworn I saw her smile, when I kissed her forehead goodbye," Akefia smiled remembering the small girl, "she was so sweet. She wasn't much younger than me."

"Oh, she didn't seem to mind you watching over her," Marik smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, to be honest I just wanted to protect her…I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her," Akefia kind spaced out. "So, yeah…"

"Did you want to stay for dinner, I doubt Isis would mind and you said you live alone so no body at your house would mind?" Marik suggested, he didn't know what to say.

"Um, sure but if your siblings ask I asked my parents or I can make a fake call to them," Akefia smirked, "and I do have a foster family, they just live in a different state. They just pay for school and the house and some food. They do pop over sometimes to check I'm not trashing the place and that I'm actually going to school. At the moment my house is filled with boxes though."

"If there fostering you? Shouldn't you be living with them," Marik shrugged, he didn't really feel like sending the other teen home. He would probably drive him home on his motorcycle.

"Nah, they mostly just did it because I was caught living by my self and every family which had me didn't want me and kept giving me back so they found someone who wouldn't mind just paying to look after me, but not actually have to see me. But they have to make sure I'm not in jail or killing myself or someone," Akefia sighed.

"Wait? They make sure your not killing yourself?" Marik looked at the other teen with wide lilac eyes, that wasn't a normal thing to make sure your foster child isn't doing. Than again killing anyone in general or that they're not in jail.

"Yeah, one family sent me back because I attempted to kill myself…three time," Akefia bit his lip, "I didn't see much point in living then. I was going through a stage where I was really depressed about the massacre at my home town and I just didn't want to live. But, it got put on my profile to watch out for. And the school knows if I have a break down or anything I'm not allowed to be left alone because I normally try killing myself. It's ok really, like I'm fine most of the time but I can over react like when I thought you were going to leave me at break," Akefia shrugged, "it's nothing really."

"Um…"

"It's ok you don't have to say anything, just realise I'm fine and if for some reason I don't come to school it's because I wasn't allowed for one reason or another and if I'm at the police station its because they just want me somewhere where I'm unable to hurt anyone," Akefia smiled, "but thats ok! I normally just draw to keep calm. I try to not look back, and instead draw my pictures. One of my note books are filled with my old towns people. Anyway you want to go to the park!? We could play on the swings?"

"Sure Akefia," Marik nodded, this kid was very innocent in his own way. But it was kind of a cover so he didn't loss it or think about the past. It seemed like all his friends had rotten pasts. "We can take my motorcycle."

"Ok, sounds like fun! I normally just walk places, plus I'm not allowed to drive yet," Akefia smiled jumping up off the wooden flooring.

"I should just tell one of my siblings I'm going out," Marik pointed to the kitchen, he was pretty sure his sister would still be in there. Mariku was never quick to do any work, normally if he was bothered he could convince Marik to do it. The shorter teen nodded as Marik bounded to his feet and quickly swished his hair around his shoulder and quickly went to the kitchen. "Hey Isis, I'm going out. I'll be back later and also could Akefia stay for dinner?"

"I don't really mind Marik," Isis sighed spraying Mariku again as he smashed another pencil on the bench, "just tell me where your going so I know where to find you if I need too."

"Just to the park, we'll be fine," Marik smiled shaking is hand in the air. He quickly exited the room before Isis could make any other comments, "come on Akefia. My motorcycle is in the garage. You can borrow Mariku's helmet, its my only spare." Marik threw the black helmet at the other teen, Mariku never really wore it unless Rishid or Isis was watching. Akefia caught it easily and placed it on his head, Marik laughed it fit much nicer on his head then Mariku's, his hair always got in the way.

"Does it look stupid?" Akefia tried looking up at his flattened grey hair under the black helmet, it was kind of a bit big for his head, Marik shook his head. He shrugged and went over to where he guessed the bike was, Marik tore of a cover and jumped on the front and started the engine. Akefia smirked and jumped on the back and hugged Marik's waist as he drove off down the street. He liked his new friend, he was nice and overly forgiving even though the weird meeting. He snuggled into his back, he wasn't allowed to randomly hug him. But it felt nice, so he was going to take this chance to do it. Marik didn't seem to be complaining or speaking for that matter, he was probably thinking about something. Wait! What if he creeped him out before! he never really thought about what he said before he said it, one time he spent almost two hours telling a foster family how is home town was killed and told them every little detail. They couldn't handle it.

"Are you nervous of me?" Akefia spoke up clinging onto Marik tightly.

"No, why?" Marik tried looking at the other teen with out taking his eyes off the road.

"I don't really think before I say things and one family I told about my past, they got creeped out and left me," Akefia sighed, "and you were quiet. I didn't know what you were thinking about and I thought it might be about me and thought it was creepy. I mean me, not it."

"Um, not at all. If you do somehow know me, you should know I don't classify much as weird, I normally laugh things off," Marik chuckled slightly as he turned another corner.

"I just act stupid and take really serious situations lightly, I can't think too deeply into them," Akefia smiled, so he hadn't creeped out the other teen. "It looks like we're here," Akefia's head shot up to the green fields, it was practically empty by this time of the day. He only just go here from Egypt like a month ago, they didn't want to send him straight to school when he arrived. But he spent most of his time at the park, it was fine. He was supervised most of the time, but it was normally easy enough to escape from them and he could watch Marik during class through the window. They had only said yes to letting him go to school and being aloud to go around without supervision after he begged his supervisor for almost three hours straight. "Can we go on the swing?" Akefia carefully jumped off the bike.

"Sure," Marik shrugged, he didn't really mind. He laughed slightly as Akefia ran ahead towards the swing set. He slowed as another teen entered the scene. Marik quickly caught up.

"Isn't that Ryou?" Akefia pointed to the pale teen, his hair was neatly combed down compared to Bakura's. Marik nodded and walked up to the albino twin.

"Hey Ryou!" Marik waved, "are you alone today?"

"Oh, hey Marik, Akefia. Yes, I'm alone today. Bakura locked himself in his room being moody, so I decided to go out while he cooled off. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to the swings," Marik pointed at the swing set.

"You could join if you like!" Akefia added excitedly, the more the merrier. Ryou nodded and followed beside Marik as Akefia jumped ahead and sprant to the swing set.

"He's very energetic, isn't he?" Ryou giggled, watching the other teen sprint off ahead. They sat calmly on the swing set as they watched the other teen run around playing on everything in sight like a big child. He had enough energy for ten kids, Marik sat around slowly pushing himself back and forward on the swing.

"Hey Ryou?" he looked at the other teen. Ryou's dark brown gaze remove itself from the ground and stared at the Egyptian teen, "what is Bakura being grumpy about?" he didn't know why but it was bugging him that the other teen was grumpy.

"Oh, you know Bakura!" Ryou smiled, "it's just something silly." Ryou smiled at Marik, he couldn't tell Marik it was because he was jealous that Marik was hanging out with Akefia. Marik frowned he had a feeling he was leaving something out. "How about we sit on the bench? Akefia, do you want to sit over at the bench with us?"

"Sure!" he swung the monkey bars and landed perfectly on his feet and went over to the bench where Marik and Ryou were relocating themselves. They sat quietly, Marik and Ryou watched as slowly one by one cats begun to appear.

"Um, Akefia?" Ryou spoke up.

"Hm?" Akefia turned his head, making sure not to disturb the siamese cat which had fallen asleep on his head.

"You have a lot of cats? Are they yours?" Ryou questioned as more cats seemed to appear.

"No, I just seem to attract them," he shrugged patting a little ginger kitten that was clambering onto his lap over a little Russian blue one. They were all circling him and purring happily. "They know I like to hang out here."

"Oh," Ryou giggled, it was cute seeing all the cats purring on him.

"Do you see why I have a spray bottle now, Marik?" Akefia sighed trying to shoo the cats only to have them snuggle closer to him.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I tried to explain Akefia** **'** **s past more in this chapter as well as more of his character in the story!**

 **Cats really REALLY like Akefia! Also I thought it would be funny getting Mariku with the light, I saw a picture of him having a thing about lights awhile ago and I thought it would be funny also, I didn't think he was one to do his homework easily.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, also yes Bakura is annoyed Marik is hanging around the new kid.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	23. Project Work

**We can** **'** **t forget that fantastic group project they got! Now could we? Anyways! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 23

Project work

Marik sighed hanging his head on the window of the car, Rishid had to pick them up early from school because apparently they were somehow distracting the class. Akefia had been away, Bakura seemed pleased about it though. He seemed more grumpy since he moved to the school. It had only been two weeks and Bakura still hadn't given up his grumpy mood. Even though he was sitting with the group more, Katio seemed to drift in and out. She seemed disappointed about something maybe he should ask her sometime?

"Just try to be quiet we have a guest." Rishid explained leading them into the house.

"A guest?" Marik questioned following his brother into the house.

"Thats stupid," Mariku growled, than smirked as another voice rang in the background.

"I'm not going to bloody try killing myself! Can I go to bloody school now!" Marik heard a voice from the lounge room whine. Marik went over to the door and poked his head around it, a grey haired kid tilted his head upside down to see the other teen blinking his golden eyes, "oh, hey Marik. Your home from school early. No one else could come to look after me, so your sister is stuck watching me. Even Though I already said I'm bloody fine!"

"We got sent home for the day," Marik shrugged, "apparently we were disrupting the class. But this is why you weren't in class today?"

"Hmph hm," Akefia nodded, "I'm not meant to go tomorrow either, unless I can prove I'm completely fine by the end of the day."

"What did you do exactly?"

"I kind of freaked out when someone fell on me with red paint and fell over and hit my head, it really hurt and I went into a bit of a freak out and completely destroyed a mailbox because I thought it was cursed," Akefia shrugged, "but it was mostly because I bloody hit my head on a brick wall!" he raised an eyebrow towards Marik's sister, "so could you tell your sister while I love her company, I'm fine to go to school! She wont listen to me."

"He's fine," Marik shrugged. He doubted his sister would listen to him either.

"Marik, it doesn't work like that," Rishid sighed.

"We will have to think of a good punishment for you two, I had to come home early from work because Rishid wasn't allowed to leave Akefia alone and he couldn't take him to school, so he had to get me to watch him while he picked you up," Isis sighed pointing at Mariku and Marik. Mariku seemed more interested in playing with one of his many strands of hair.

"If you were going to school you could of just dropped me off there!" Akefia pouted, he was bored. They hadn't let him leave this room since he got here. "So what you want to do?"

"Um, not sure. We still have that project to work on, maybe we could see if Bakura and Ryou are free today?" Marik suggested before his siblings could interject and say that Akefia had to stay in that room.

"Ok, but one problem."

"What?"

"I'm not meant to leave the supervision of your sister today or who ever is forced to watch me."

"Maybe I could watch you?" Marik shrugged he couldn't see why he shouldn't be able too.

"That sounds weird…"

"It would get them off your back," Marik gestured to his siblings.

"Marik it doesn't work like that," Rishid sighed.

"Why not?" Akefia and Marik questioned turning to Rishid with big hopeful eyes.

"I do have to go back to work," Isis sighed, leaving the room.

"Come on Rishid?" Marik shrugged.

"I suppose so, I will have to check up on you now and again though. I do have to go back to the station later to do paper work though," Rishid sighed.

"Ok, than all we need is to see if Bakura's free."

"Sure," Akefia shrugged sitting crossed legged on the ground. He had been stuck at Marik's house for almost the whole day so far, but he had missed him in the morning. Plus he was stuck following Rishid around for ages and sitting around the station waiting for someone to be able to watch over him, but everyone was busy and couldn't watch him so he was put with Rishid for the day. He did creep out one of the criminals in jail though, it was quiet funny. He was meant to be watched at his house but Rishid needed to do stuff here so he was brought here and sat in the lounge room.

"I'll just text him," Marik got out his phone and went to the thieves number and started to ask if he was free.

"Isn't he in class?"

"Yeah but he will check, I know him too well. And before you say anything Mariku, you need to work on the project." Marik smirked, "see he already text back, he said he could come over to work on the project and he would bring Ryou too."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Bakura! my finger is not the fucking carrot!" Marik whined at the small cut on his finger.

"Who has carrots as snacks anyway!"

"I do! Anyway I thought it would be perfect for a little bunny!"

"I'm not a bloody rabbit!"

"Your right kitty! Be careful you scratched me!"

"I'm sorry I accidentally touched your finger with knife!" Bakura growled.

"What?" Akefia looked around Marik's shoulder, he watched with wide golden eyes as the red liquid rolled down Marik's finger. "B-blood?"

"Akefia?" Marik turned to look at the other teen, he was looking awfully pale for his normal tanned skin. "Akefia!" the other teen whacked into the ground, Marik poked his cheek. Nothing. He rubbed his head.

"Purr," the other teen rumbled.

"I think he fainted," Bakura glanced down at the other teen.

"Well don't just sit there! Help me take him to my room," Marik glanced up at Bakura. He rolled his brown eyes and bent down and there the other teen over his shoulder. "Be carful!"

"Purr."

"Look he's purring," Bakura chuckled, "he's fine."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Huh?" he slowly blinked his golden eyes as colours settled in front of his eyes, what happened? His head kind of hurt, he slowly scanned the room. Marik was on the end of the bed staring at him. Bakura was sprawled on the ground. "What happened again?"

"You fainted," Marik explained simply, the other teen seemed confused enough already. He didn't want to confuse the teen more than he already was.

"Oh, I'm not all that great around blood," Akefia went silent, he stared at the wall. He could see all the people crawling around, he could hear their screams as each was hunted down and killed.

"Akefia!" Marik shook his shoulders, he turned to Marik, "are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine!" he tried to smile, hiding any thoughts of his past and everyone he lost.

"Your not fine," Bakura sat up lazily, he didn't care if the other teen was fine or not. But something about this intrigued him.

"Your crying Akefia," Marik pointed out, he held up his finger to under his eye. He winced as he felt the cold liquid on his face.

"I'm fine!" Akefia quickly whipped away his tears, "your the one who cut their finger! I should be asking you if your ok!"

"Hmph-hm!" Marik nodded, he slowly raised his finger and wiggled it around so everyone could see the little bandaid on it, it kind of blended into his skin tone, "all fixed up!"

"Yep! All better now!" Akefia smiled and leaned in a slightly kissed the small bandaid, "Oh! SHIT! Shit! Shit! I'm so bloody sorry! I'm promised not to be weird!"

"It's ok Akefia," Marik smiled, "you were just kissing it better?" He wasn't really going to get annoyed at the kid, he only just woke up from fainting. "Trust me Bakura has done a lot weirder and I'm still his friend." He glanced at the other teen, on the floor. He was still thinking about the kiss. He still probably put too much meaning to it compared to Bakura who probably thought it was nothing.

"Hey! You said it was fine!" Bakura growled sitting up, "and I don't purr at least!"

"Dam! I really thought I got over that," Akefia sighed, "um, Marik about the whole fainting thing with the blood and what ever?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Marik shrugged.

"Your siblings didn't see?" Akefia looked at Marik hopefully, Marik shook his head, "you wont tell them will you?"

"Not if you don't want me too, but why? What's so bad about them knowing?" Marik looked at the other teen. He knew he was still on lock down, but it wouldn't effect if he was just nervous about blood would it? He hadn't done anything.

"Your brother's a police officer, if they know I fainted it was put on my record to have some one supervise me for a week or sit me at the police station, I don't want to go," Akefia shuddered, "just don't tell them, I hate it when they over react about things like this."

"It's ok, I won't," Marik shrugged, "but you are ok right?"

"Yeah! Just lets get back on the project, thats the whole reason we're here," he smiled sweetly.

"Wait!" Bakura interrupted, "what do you bloody mean they will put you under supervision? Or at the police station, for what fainting?"

"For fainting at blood, it's on my record at the foster place. Because of one stupid time, I tried killing myself. They weren't really happy about it, so now when I faint from blood they put me under watch. Go figure?" Akefia laughed awkwardly, "I'm much more grown up! I'm out of that not wanting to live any more stage"

"What the hell!" Bakura stared at the other teen, "no one bloody goes through that stage."

"I watched my whole hometown get massacred," he blinked at the albino on the ground, "time to work on the project!" he smiled seeing as if the other teen wasn't going to say anything.

"Bloody hell thats not normal!"

"I never said it was."

"But, you bloody said it like it was nothing!"

"If I let it get to me, I will go into a state of shock and then I will be on lock down at my house with some random or be stuck at the police station to ensure I don't hurt myself. Or go into a state of shock and hurt others or get lost in the past and freeze up or have random violent outburst which isn't good when I'm stronger than almost anyone I know or try to slit my throat again," Akefia slowly started to speak faster and faster, "so I don't start thinking about the strewn bodies across the town, all the red blood. Soaking everything in its colour, my father being stabbed and their screams. The screams, the shrieking screams, deathening, running for their lives." His eyes begun to dwell with water and his vision went blurry.

"Akefia!" Marik quickly stopped the other teen, he was beginning to shake and tears were pricking in his golden eyes. They slowly rolled down his cheek, he looked down at his hands. He swallowed and shook his head.

"I can't think to much into it," he said simply, "instead I can act like a giant dork!" He stuck out his tongue.

"Ok, I think we should do the stupid project. I don't want to leave my brother alone with Mariku all day," Bakura said suddenly. Mariku and Ryou were in the next room, just sitting around doing the project. He didn't think they noticed when the other teen fainted, they hadn't left the room. The only times you could even tell they existed was when Mariku yelled at Ryou because he thought he was wrong about something in the project, but than you would hear him complaining about Ryou spraying him with water or not being scared of him.

"Sounds good!" Marik smiled.

"Sure, so what was it about again? We haven't started, we got here and I fainted so what should we do?" Akefia questioned staring blankly at the other teens.

"Um, its on ancient Greek. But, you can draw some pictures for it," Marik suggested, "me and Bakura can start researching."

"I told you I was fine Marik," Akefia sighed.

"I know but we need pictures anyway and it would be awesome if you could draw them," Marik smirked, "unless you wanted to do the boring research with me and Bakura."

"Um, fine," Akefia decided.

"Come on Marik," Bakura smirked, finally he was going to be more alone with just Marik. Well the other kid was still going to be there but still, he was doing something else. They sat down at the desk as Akefia settled on the bed, he seemed calm and blanked out when he was drawing pictures. "How long have you known?"

"What about Akefia?" Marik glanced back at the other teen, he didn't seem to be listening, "since when he came to my house after school."

"That was on the day you met him," Bakura glared at him, Marik shrugged smirking turning to the screen to do some work. He had actually already started, it seemed like they were never going to be able to get the whole group together. Bakura glanced at the screen, Marik had already done over almost half of the project and he was already starting to get bored. If Marik had already done most of it why did they need to all come over to do it. And to top it off Marik wasn't responding now, he was dead silent staring at the screen and typing furiously. "School was boring when you left," Bakura sighed, "everyone else are bloody idiots."

"A lot of those idiots are probably smarter than you," Marik sighed turning to Bakura, he was bored and he was getting no work done when he was bored. Bakura always wanted all the attention and wouldn't stop until he got it.

"I bet a lot of them couldn't rob any where with ease," Bakura smirked.

"I could," Akefia added not even looking up and practically whispered.

"Me and Mariku too," Marik smirked, "and guess what I could beat you in almost every test at school."

"Whatever," Bakura growled, "I'm bored, we should do something else."

"I couldn't tell," Marik sighed rolling his eyes at the other pale teen.

"We could go to the park," Akefia's head shot up.

"The park?" Bakura pondered, he didn't really fancy going there. But maybe the other teen would be busy doing something else and he could finally have Marik to himself.

"Like the jungle gym, it would be fun to go while people may still be around," Akefia smiled, "I normally go after everyone goes home for the day."

"Sounds great," Bakura smirked, Marik was unlikely to want to play on the equipment so he would be alone with him finally. It seemed they were never alone these days and it wasn't helping him win the Egyptians heart. He was able to steal anything he wanted, but he still wasn't able to get the one thing he wanted.

"What?" Marik stared at the other teen, why would Bakura want to go to the park? But, it didn't seem like they were going to do any work either. "Sure, did you bring your car Bakura? I can't fit three on my motorcycle."

"Um, yeah. I will have to get the keys of Ryou though," Bakura rolled his eyes as he jumped out of the seat leaving it spinning on its spot. He left the room before anyone had a chance to say anything, he couldn't be bothered to walk and Marik wasn't going to leave Akefia at home. He knocked on the door, no answer. He twisted the door handle, it wasn't locked. He smirked flying open the door, Mariku was passed out on the bed without a shirt. Bakura groaned, why was the other teen shirtless around his brother. Though he did have that scar on his chest as Marik mentioned. Ryou'd head shot up from the computer screen. He quickly got up and went to the door, he pushed his brother out and shut the door again. Bakura stared at his twin confused.

"Mariku is sleeping, be quiet," Ryou held his finger to his brothers lips.

Bakura groaned and pushed away his brothers hand, "why isn't he wearing a shirt!?" Bakura growled.

"He said he was going to sleep, and that it was his room so he didn't have to wear a shirt if he didn't want to and that if it bugged me I could go work in Marik's room. He never takes off his shirt with visitors, which I guess because of his back," Ryou explained, "are we leaving?"

"Not yet, well I'm going out with Marik and Akefia, you can stay with your little boy crush," Bakura growled, he still didn't like the idea of his brother with that psycho. "I just need the keys."

"Um," Ryou searched through his pocket carefully and pulled out a pair of car keys, "promise me your not going out drinking or a rampage?" His brother had been moody lately and he didn't want him to get in trouble or crash the car.

"No Ryou, were going to the park…it was Akefia's idea," he added seeing his brothers confused expression, he quickly checked Marik wasn't around and it was just his brother and him. "Did you know that kid is screwed up?" Ryou stared at his brother confused with wide brown eyes, "he watched as his entire town was killed. He acts dumb so he doesn't get stuck in it and stress out, what the hell!"

"Um," Ryou stared at his brother he didn't know what to say, "it seems like you three are perfect together, Marik breaks down easily and gets annoyed, Akefia laughs at serious situations and you are over protective and good at comforting in a weird way."

"Why did everyone with problems all decide to become friends, and Marik still wont admit he's mine," Bakura pouted.

"Give it time," Ryou smiled, "it must be hard, your his first friend and he probably never thought about you in that way and if he did he would probably would think you would reject him or laugh. You never let him know."

"I do, just in a weird way," Bakura pouted leaning on the wall.

"But he just thinks thats how you act, you should try to show your feelings in another way," Ryou suggested.

"You know what I'm not bloody discussing this, just give the stupid keys and I will be on my way," Bakura snapped, he wanted Marik but at this stage it was more like he was never getting the other teen to see him that way. Ryou quickly passed his brother the keys and slipped back into the room, he was annoyed again. He really did just wish Marik to see his brother liked him, he could see he liked Mariku. Bakura was so pissed about any little thing Marik did to reject him. Bakura snatched the keys and spun around letting his hair swing out behind him batting the closed door as he stormed off back to Marik's room. "Got the stupid keys, lets go," Bakura growled.

"Um, ok?"Marik said uncertainly, the other teen seemed pissed again. "Hey Bakura?" Marik quickly caught up with the teen racing to the already open door, Akefia was already at the car bouncing up and down furiously. They hadn't let him outside today, he was excited to finally be allowed out again. Bakura glanced at the other teen who called his name, "are you pissed about something I did?"

"What?" Bakura glared at the other teen.

"You just seen really pissed, I was wondering if I was the cause or not? It's ok, I just want to know because I don't want you to get pissed at something I didn't mean to do," Marik shrugged.

"I'm not pissed Marik," Bakura growled, "I was just annoyed that your stupid brother fell asleep and took of his shirt while Ryou is over." Bakura quickly tried to think of a good reason without saying he was pissed off with Ryou because he was practically pointing out reasons why they weren't together.

"Oh," Marik stared at the other teen confused, he didn't think something like that would piss Bakura off so much. "I will tell him not to do it in the future." Marik nodded determinedly, walking out the door. Bakura rolled his eyes, Marik could be so dramatic some times.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Akefia never seemed to run out of energy, but he never spoke to anyone else and anyone who attempted to talk with him would either creeped off or Akefia would just walk off. "Why don't you play with Akefia?" Marik glanced at the pale teen on the bench beside him. "You seem bored just sitting there."

"Well amuse me than," Bakura chuckled turning to face Marik.

"Amuse you?" Marik stared at the other teen, what was he meant to do. "Ok, what do you find amusing except robbing places?" Marik stared at the other teen.

"We'll I like a lot of thing," Bakura smirked, "I like to see people's reactions, I like beating people up."

"I meant something we could actually do!" Marik pouted.

"You want to do something together?" Bakura smirked, "well there are a lot of options. We could make-out or we could pick pocket some random people. Go rob another museum. We could go screw in some bush."

"Bakura!" Marik turned to the other teen, why did he always have to make things weird! He was already confused about his feelings towards the other teen, why did he constantly have to mess it up. He wasn't sure if it was just a friend thing, how they acted.

"We'll actually we've done everything on that list," Bakura shrugged.

"We have not made out! And defiantly not screwed each other!" Marik spat his cheeks flushed ten shades darker pink.

"Well we've kissed and we discussed the other one," Bakura raised an eyebrow, the Egyptian seemed really flustered. "Are you thinking about it? Your all pink," Bakura chuckled.

"N-no!" Marik spluttered. He was kind of thinking about the kiss still. "No I bloody wasn't! For all you know I'm dating Katio or someone already!"

"Yes, because Katio seems so pleased at the moment," Bakura chuckled, he had let the girl know that Marik was his a while back and she seemed to get the hint.

"I know, but maybe were keeping it secret?" Marik pouted, "but I really should ask what's bugging her…"

"Oh! Look your girlfriends over there!" Bakura chuckled pointing in a random direction in the park.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Marik snapped, "I mean, what the hell ok we're not dating! Happy now!?"

"Yes," Bakura smirked, he knew they weren't dating and Marik could never resist to admit it.

"Why?" Marik stared at the other teen, why did he care who Marik hung out with? Bakura stared at him blankly. He was seriously surprised at how dense this kid could be, he had to love an idiot. "Bakura? Bakura? Why? Why do you care?"

"I don't feel like getting slapped for things like this," Bakura stared at the other teen.

"Like what? Having super weird discussions with me?" Bakura rolled his eyes, "um? Like randomly kissing me or," Marik was cut off as Bakura decided now would be a good time to try to show his feelings towards the Egyptian as he closed the distance between them. Bakura smirked as Marik didn't immediately pull away. He chuckled as the other teen seemed to realise what had happened and pushed away, shoving at Bakura's chest.

"Ok, now we can check of the randomly kissing category off our weirdness list," Bakura chuckled at the flustered teen in front of him. His blush was obvious even on his tanned skin.

"Bakura! What the hell!" Marik yelled blinking at the teen, but he was still bright pink. "It wasn't a suggestion!"

"You didn't seem to complain," Bakura shrugged, the other teen had kissed back. It just proved that the other teen didn't mind kissing him.

"Are you just trying to screw me up!?" Marik crossed his arms, he was extremely embarrassed. They were at the park and he was sure kids from school were around. Akefia seemed to busy playing on the equipment to notice.

"I didn't know that was an option," Bakura said thoughtfully glancing at Marik.

"You know what I bloody meant! I know its not normal for friends to just randomly kiss!"

"Your brother did it," Bakura shrugged.

"How would you like if I just kissed Ryou or Akefia! or Katio," Marik quickly added realising he only mentioned guys, "you can't just kiss me when ever, your going to give people the wrong idea."

"But I can kiss you? Just not when ever?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, Marik was silent. He seemed to be contemplating this, he smirked, he was winning. Does that mean the other teen liked him too? "Are you considering it?" Bakura chuckled staring at the other teen, his hair was patchy in its golden colour with the shade of the tree towering. Bakura smirked the other teen looked beautiful in this lighting, he really just wanted to shut up the other teen again and kiss his beautiful innocent lips.

"No! I'm not bloody considering anything! Bakura this isn't a normal friend thing to do. Look I know you like messing around with me and thats fine. But, you can't just keep doing things like this and pretend its nothing or normal," Marik had to put all his efforts into not shaking so it didn't sound as angry as he wanted. Bakura thought it was nothing, he probably didn't think anything of it.

Bakura stared at the other teen, he probably though that he put no meaning to it too. But he didn't know how much meaning he actually had given it. "Marik," Bakura started. He didn't know what to say, should he just be stupid and joke it off or see if Marik actually liked him or not.

"Bakura, you can't just keep messing with me. I know we have a weird friendship and your my first friend, so I'm never sure what is normal for friends and what isn't but I know kissing each other randomly isn't," Marik sighed glancing at Akefia, he was still jumping around and ignoring every other human in sight. But someone wasn't ignoring him, Marik glanced at a brown haired girl, she was a bit tanned and her hair was spiked around, but it looked beautiful in its own way, she had her turquoise eyes fixated on the other teen playing on the jungle gym equipment. She was in the girls school uniform, but she wasn't in his year group from what he knew. Probably the year under or two years under.

"Marik?" Bakura stared worriedly at the other teen, he was blanked out.

"Is it just me or is that girl watching Akefia?" Marik pointed to the brown haired girl, Bakura spun around almost whacking his white hair into Marik's face. She was staring at the other kid. He shrugged, how was he meant to know why the girl was watching the weird kid.

"Maybe she has a crush on him?" Bakura suggested both turning to look at Akefia, he didn't seem to notice the girls gaze on him. She was smiling, but she also seemed nervous. Akefia stopped suddenly and stared over at Marik and Bakura. They were staring at him? He slowly made his over, Marik glanced away quickly towards the girl. She seemed shocked the other teen was coming closer and bounced to her feet. She didn't seem to be able to leave fast enough as she quickly sped off.

"Um, why were you guys staring at me?" Akefia questioned getting over to the bench, "and why are you pink Marik?"

"I'm not pink! and didn't you notice that girl staring at you?" Marik tilted his head slightly, letting all his hair slid with it.

"No," Akefia looked confused, "why would anyone be staring at me?"

"She doesn't know how creepy you are yet," Bakura chuckled.

"Bakura! Your no better!" Marik pouted, he couldn't help thinking about Bakura kissing him again.

"It is true though, normally I creep everyone off," Akefia sighed looking off into the distance, why would anyone be looking at him? Unless it was because they hated him.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I figured I couldn** **'** **t have made a group project and never bring it up again! So here it is! Them working on this group project! Yay! Also yes Akefia fainted because of blood! Mariku feel asleep while Ryou was working and Marik had already started the project without them. Bakura decided he wanted to show Marik he liked him so he kissed him! Marik** **'** **s not happy!**

 **Also quickly yes Akefia wasn't at school because he had a breakdown on his way too school! Just thought I might add that detail** **…** **Also yes Akefia has a stalker type person! Can anyone guess who its going to be? It** **'** **s a character from the actual show.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	24. How do I put it?

**Ok firstly this is the next day after last chapter!**

 **Secondly! this chapter goes into Marik** **'** **s past a bit more so if you didn't like it you don** **'** **t have to read it! But, the first part doesn't include it, so I would suggest still reading that and the whole thing, but I just wanted to put this in, in case Marik** **'** **s past bugged anyone**

 **Thirdly I have written a couple of other chapters, but I don** **'** **t want to bombard people with them so I** **'** **m just posting a couple at a time, but I** **'** **ve written up to like chapter 30 so if anyone didn't mind me bombarding everyone with a bunch of chapters all at once I could post them** **…** **Just curious.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 24

How do I put it?

Marik sighed walking through the school, sometimes he really wished he didn't stand out so much. Another kid came racing up to him, "Marik right?" the kid questioned, he didn't even know who this kid was.

"No, I'm Namu," Marik sighed, "I pretty sure Marik's in the grade above me." Marik was sick of getting random people walking up to him. Asking stupid questions. He had come up with a fake name to try to pretend to be someone else.

"Oh, sorry," the kid bowed slightly and walked off. He hadn't even made it to one class yet and he had been stopped a million times. Mariku had been confused at first but ended up getting bored and went off to class without him. He was almost there now. Maybe he should of stayed home? Or changed his hairstyle? Something different. Everyone was staring at him, it seemed like the entire school knew about Bakura kissing him. Why was everyone so nosey.

He hung his head down trying to cover his face as much as possible as he quickly made the last dash to his classroom. He burst into the classroom, over half the class had already shown up despite the fact class hadn't started yet. Bakura and Ryou weren't here yet and Akefia wasn't either, but he said they were probably going to let him come after he passes a test of sorts.

A medium sized black haired boy was standing next to his brother. He was trying to tell Mariku something, but his brother was just getting pissed. Marik flinched as Mariku shoved the kid aside. He shrunk slightly as his brothers gaze hit him, the kid was probably asking about the rumours. He crawled up the classroom, the whole classes eyes were on him. A sea of rainbow eyes following him as he went to his brother. He sat down quietly, "did you kiss him?" Mariku didn't even look at him.

Marik bit his lip, maybe he should just lie? he glanced at his brother, his face was blank. It was kind of disturbing, he fiddled with his earring, "he kissed me…I pushed him away."

"Marik, you don't have to be nervous. I just wanted to know if the rumours were true, some people thought I was you on the way to class and I got bored so I said yes. Is the second part true?"

"No!" Marik shook his head furiously. Another kid walked nervously up to Marik from another spot in the class. Marik sighed, his brother grunted but he didn't seem angry. This kid was probably going to ask about him and Bakura again.

"Hey, is it true?" she asked staring at him, fiddling with her fingers.

"What?" Marik decided to play dumb.

"Are you and Bakura-san dating?" she stared at him hopefully.

"No, we are not. We are just friends! I'm straight!" Marik bit back saying straight-ish.

"Oh, good!" the girl smiled, "did you guys actually kiss than? or is that a lie too?"

"Lie," Marik decided to say, he wasn't bothered to get questioned about it. She smiled and walked back to her little group of friends to gossip on the new information.

"Lier," Mariku huffed, Marik rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Don't you dare say anything," Marik growled he was sick of people bugging him. "Agh!" Marik moaned as another person decided to come up from the girls little group of friends. Probably to hear it for herself. Why didn't they just all come up and ask him straight up. The whole class was discussing it. He could tell by the sideways glances they gave him.

"Marik?" the girl started shyly, "are you guys dating now?"

Marik growled standing up from his seat, smashing his hands flat on the timber table to ensure he had everyones attention. Everyone went dead silent and stared at him completely instead of just pretending not to and talking about him. "Now! I going to say this one more time! So everyone just bloody leave me alone!" Marik growled, "No! We aren't bloody dating!"

"Awe, I'm hurt," Bakura chuckled walking into the classroom, "I thought we had something special."

Marik growled, "not the time Bakura! and we aren't! Your just a friend!"

"Just? That's hurtful," Bakura pretended to act hurt.

"Don't try that! You can be so bloody annoying sometimes you know that!" Marik growled sitting himself back down.

"But isn't that what you love about me," Bakura chuckled heading over to his seat.

"I don't like you in that way Bakura!"

"You can't even say it?"

"I can too say it!"

"Say it then," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't love you Bakura Touzoku, as I've stated many times we are simply friends," Marik glared at the other teen. Bakura huffed sitting down.

"It's ok darling, I know we were going to keep it secret, but I think we should let everyone know our love for each other," Bakura smirked. He wasn't going to lose, while he had an audience around. He had a reputation to hold up.

"We're not dating! just give it up!"

"Give what up? Are you implying I'm trying to convince you to date me? Because as I said we already are," Bakura sat down and lent back.

"We aren't! And I meant your just trying to win this stupid fight!" Marik snapped, "what if I liked someone else? Like her? and then you are screwing up any chance I have with her because she thinks I'm dating you!?"

"You said what if you liked someone else. Which firstly indicates that you don't and secondly and most importantly, you said if you liked someone else. That means you must like me than," Bakura smirked.

"I don't bloody like you!"

"I thought you said we were friends," Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's it. Nothing more! Now just shut up!" Marik snapped, Bakura opened his mouth to say something. "No just shut up! No more talking!"

"But Marik…" Bakura whined.

"No, shut up! Just shut up!"

"This is our first fight as a couple," Bakura chuckled, he wasn't going to give up that fast.

"I said shut up!"

"You didn't deny it?"

"We are not a c-o-u-p-l-e BAKURA!" Marik snapped back.

"Who said otherwise?"

"I did! I bloody said otherwise! Why do you like messing around with me anyway! We are friends, period. I'm sick of your games Bakura, I don't know why your so desperate to win this little argument any way. You don't like me in that way and I don't like you in that way, so just give it up already," Marik was tired of this stupid fight.

"Marik? Like you in what way?" Akefia walked into the room. "I heard kids saying you two are dating? Is this true?"

"No! Thats what we were just discussing, we don't like each other in that way!" Marik snapped a bit angrier than he wanted. He didn't want to sound mean to Akefia.

"I would question sometimes. From the way the albino looks at you would suggest otherwise," Akefia looked at Bakura. "While I haven't been at this school for over two weeks, I was still in Japan and while I wasn't originally aloud to come here. I snuck here anyway and the way the other boy stares at you would suggest some sorts of feelings towards you."

"Akefia!" Marik couldn't believe the other teen, "that just Bakura being stupid! He's always like that!"

"Not true," Akefia corrected.

"We aren't dating and we don't like each other in that way and that's final!" Marik quickly slammed his head into the desk. He could feel his face changing colour, it wouldn't help his argument if he was seen blushing. He did like the other teen in a weird way, but he was sure it wasn't romantically and even if it was Bakura would never be in a serious relationship with anyone.

"Don't get upset!" Bakura growled, Marik had his head to the desk and it didn't seem like it was going to move any time soon. "What do you want me to buy you ice-cream or something?"

"No! I don't want any bloody ice-cream! and I'm not upset! just tired of this! Just tell everyone we're not dating!" Marik snapped flipping his head of his desk to glare at the pale teen. His face was a bright red.

"Firstly I never said it would be bloody ice-cream. I meant vanilla or something. But, fine if it makes you happy, my darling," Bakura rolled the last syllables on his tongue, "everyone because my dearest boy friend here wanted me to clear up that we are not in fact dating! Yet…" Bakura chuckled.

"Not yet! Never!" Marik growled.

"What if we do? You can never cross out the possibilities, you never know," Bakura shrugged.

"It's ok Marik," Akefia rejoined the conversation, "you don't need to keep fighting. Your only giving Bakura what he wants. We know Bakura is just trying to create a scene, but your letting him." Marik stared at the other kid blankly, for someone who acted to stupid and childish sometimes he could come out with the most random things. "Also, do you want to play at the jungle gym again today?"

"Not today Akefia," Marik sighed that just totally took all the seriousness out of the conversation. The grey haired kid shrugged, and started to walk up the classroom to his seat which he switched to behind Marik. Everyone went quiet as the teacher entered the classroom. Why was Bakura so desperate to win anyway? Was it true, did the other teen actually like him, like him or was he just being stupid.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik sighed leaving the classroom, that had been a really long class. Well it was the same length as normal, it just felt like it. He just wanted a calm lunch hopefully no one was going to question him again about kissing Bakura. The group was already there, surprisingly they beat him almost everyday yet this is his classroom and all he has to do is go to the front. Mariku, Akefia, Bakura and Ryou followed him. They sat down quietly in front of the rest of the group, "hello Anzu, Miho, Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi, Yami, and Yugi!" Ryou greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Ryou," Honda smiled. They still weren't really use to Bakura sitting with the group and rumours said he was dating Marik. Marik seemed pissed though. Bakura was smirking like no tomorrow. "Hey Marik, Mariku, Akefia and Bakura."

Marik glared at him, he didn't really feel like talking to anyone. "Marik-san? Bakura-san? are you dating?" Miho asked suddenly, she wasn't one to beat around the bush. She was very straight forward about these things.

"Maybe,' Bakura smirked. He knew Marik would reject, but he wanted to see the groups reaction.

"No!…" Marik paused, "ok, fine. I love you Bakura!" Marik sat up a bit, and clambered to Bakura, "I love you so much honey!" he purred. Bakura backed up a bit, this is what he wanted wasn't it? "It's ok kissing apparently means your dating," Marik leant over the other teen putting there faces really close, Bakura's face lit up a bright red.

"Marik?" Bakura questioned.

"My little kitty cat!" Marik purred rubbing his head on the other teen, receiving weird stares from people watching, "do you love me?" he blinked flirtatiously at Bakura.

"Um? I love you?" Bakura didn't really think he would say it. Marik was walking his fingers up his chest, slowly moving upwards.

"Oh, really!" Marik smiled jumping back, "prove it."

"Prove what!?" Bakura sat up on his elbows. Marik could be so weird sometimes.

"That you love me, because the only reason we have a relationship is because you kissed me randomly at the park," Marik smirked, "prove you love me, do something to prove it."

"Um…"

"Come on kitty!" Marik purred, he was receiving glares from his brother, but he could worry about that later. "Prove you love me too, honey bunch!" He snuggled into Bakura's arm, "snuggle kins!"

"Um…" Bakura's face was a bright red, he didn't know what to do. Marik was cuddling up to him, just like he wanted.

"Isn't this what you wanted sweetie kins!" Marik rubbed his head up and down his arm. "This is what you wanted right? To be in a relaxation ship with me? You seemed so keen during class, are you taking that back now?"

"No," Bakura was frozen, staring down at Marik hugging his arm.

"So, why don't you say it? Prove it," Marik hugged Bakura tightly.

"I love you?" Bakura didn't know what to do, he couldn't tell if Marik was being serious or not. Marik smirked, Bakura was completely flustered. Finally he knew how he felt.

"Kura! Kura! Kura! Me and Kura sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Than comes marriage! Than a bunch of cats!" Marik decided he didn't really feel bothered to give him and Bakura random kids, "they can call you mummy! I'll be daddy!" Marik rubbed his head up and down Bakura's arm, "is this what you wanted?"

"Um…" Bakura looked at the other teen, "not really."

"Thought so," Marik smirked pushing the other teen away so he could sit crossed armed and normal again, "now will you back me up next time!? and stop giving people the wrong ideas!"

"So are you two actually dating?" Miho decided to stop the weird scene in front of them.

"No! We aren't bloody dating!" Marik snapped, crossing his arms angrily. Mariku chuckled at his brothers reaction. He was bored of his little game, he had made the pale teen flustered though. That had to count to something.

"I think I like this side of you brother," Mariku chuckled, "you seem more murderous."

"I don't have time for your jokes Mariku," Marik growled, "I'm just sick of everyone bloody asking me if I'm dating him!" he gestured at Bakura. "If everyone's just going of the fact that he kissed me, than I should be dating Ryou, Mariku, Katio and some random girl in our class as well!" Marik went quiet, he had practically forgotten about when Mariku kissed him. He had purposely forgotten, now he had brought it up. Why? It was just bringing back painful memories of his father, technically that also means he was dating him? No! he wasn't going to think about it!

"Mariku?" Akefia poked the other teens cheek, he hadn't actually been in Japan when that happened or he just didn't see it.

"Yes me," Mariku chuckled, "do you have a problem with that?" he chuckled lifting his hand under the other teens chin. "I kissed him and I didn't regret it."

"Interesting," Akefia said thoughtfully ignoring the way Mariku was trying to get on his nerves.

"What's so interesting about it?" Mariku dropped the other teens chin, his intimidation tactics weren't working. "I kissed my brother? What is so interesting."

"Than you carved your name into his arm," Marik's eyes widened. He hadn't told the other teen about it, "I felt it on your arm Marik when we first met. But, that isn't what I find interesting."

"What do you find all so bloody interesting then," Mariku growled.

"Marik's side, how he would of reacted to that," Akefia looked at Marik, "if you don't want me to expand on that you can say."

"It doesn't matter, just don't expanded to much," Marik growled, "Mariku knows anyway."

"Ok, than what I find so interesting about this," Akefia smirked, "was how Marik would of reacted. With not only the fact your his brother kissed him, the fact you know about his past and so do I. You look awfully like your father in someways. Marik more so, but still and you didn't think it would negatively affect him. Or you just weren't thinking, I'm going to take a guess here and say he got really angry and pissed you off more than you beat him. Now doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Mariku grabbed the other teen by the throat, Marik didn't seem to be doing anything but this kid was talking way to much about their past.

"Why? Marik isn't stopping me and this would affect him more than you," Akefia looked Mariku up and down, pushing Mariku away from him. He was still stronger than the other teen. "I'm right and you know it," he smirked towering over Mariku, even though standing up Mariku was probably two heads taller than him or a head and a half at least. "You wanted to know what I found so interesting didn't you, I'm telling you and I don't like to be cut off. Now where was I? Oh yes, I was discussing how it affects Marik and why I believe it is interesting. I already said you looked like your father in some ways and that to begin with wouldn't help your situation, saying as though Marik hates his father and also the fact you acted much like his father would of."

"Shut bloody up!" Bakura was up now, "Marik isn't saying anything, but he's practically in tears!"

Akefia glanced down at the other teen, maybe he went a little far. He sat down quietly, "I'm sorry Marik. I should of known you would get to caught up in it, I should of known. I shouldn't say things like that so lightly, I know…I just don't think," he sighed, Marik was crying now. Tears were slowly escaping his eyes.

"Marik, we are your friends," Anzu spoke up, "while I realise you shouldn't tell us everything. But if somethings really bugging you, you can always tell us."

Marik didn't respond, "it sounds as if your father was abusive," Yami said blankly.

"Yami!" Yugi stared at his brother shocked.

"It's ok Yugi, it's true. I can't change the past so there is no point sulking about it and hiding it like it never happened. It did. That's life," Marik said blankly, he couldn't stop the tears that had already started flowing out of his eyes. But, they already knew that part so he wasn't going to hide it any longer. The group all stared at him in shock, "it is fine. I believed I deserved it at the time and that is all that matters, I didn't suffer. Not really, I believed it was right."

"Still doesn't make it right!" Bakura growled.

"Also doesn't mean you should hide it from people who could help you! If you believed there was nothing wrong with it, why did you lie to me for all those years!" Mariku snapped, "if you felt like you deserved it, why did you go to such lengths not to tell anyone."

"I-I didn't want him to beat you too!" Marik fought back, "I… didn't want him to say you were somehow cursed as well. Even if I knew I wasn't cursed, I still just wanted to protect you!"

"Couldn't you let me decide that for my self! I didn't even get a choice in the matter! Your the younger brother, why didn't you let me protect you?" Mariku glared at Marik.

"Do you really want to discuss this now!" Marik snapped.

"Why not now!"

"Hey, Marik are you…" a random kid walked up to the group, obviously not noticing the feud going on.

"No! I not fucking dating Bakura! and if you don't leave right now and tell your stupid friends to leave me alone about it I will hunt you down and you will wish you were never born!" Marik roared at the kid already regretting his choice, he backed off slowly before running down the hallway. He would probably get the teacher. "But, if you want to start this now! We can start this! It's not an easy thing to go to you brother, oh hey! Thought I should tell you father thinks I'm fucking cursed and is beating me non stop or hey guess what! I bet you can't guess! He thinks I stole my mothers bloody spirt! He thinks that I could bring him and his wife together! But I knew it wasn't true! I could never calm him! not like she could," Marik sighed sadly looking at his brother before an angry but somehow satisfied smirk crept onto his face, "I was just a random object he could beat and fuck when he was going mental. Wasn't I?"

"Marik, you knew it wasn't right…you should of told me. I would of helped," Mariku growled, "you were never that!"

"As I said it's not an easy thing! Isis only just found out the entire story when she found the cuts you left on me! what was I meant to say Mariku!" Marik snapped at his twin hastily, "HEY! Mariku, oh Mariku! Guess what, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you…You know all those times I went off to do private study with father he was actually just rapping me or beating me. But it's ok, I'm cursed. I killed ka-san, it's all my bloody fucking fault! You know those times you found me missing in the middle of the night, it was because father dreamt about her and decided to take his anger out on me, oh do you remember when I disappeared for three days? It was because he beat me unconscious and I almost died because he wouldn't let me go above ground. Do you know what else? He was sad when I woke up, probably sad the cursed child didn't die," Marik chuckled slightly, this sharing this was kind of fun, "do you remember when I cried in bed and you asked me why I said I was fine or I had a nightmare. It was because I couldn't handle it or my new bruises and cuts were stinging and plus I still had to do my studies to prepare for a pharaoh, which by the way isn't coming back. You knew and I knew it but when I asked father about it he beat me, but I heard you ask and he said that I tainted you and beat me when you went to bed. Oh! Oh! Mariku guess what else I didn't tell you, can you guess? Oh, I bet you can't! Do you remember every year on the death of our mother, father took me away in particular even though every year he claimed it would be someone else's turn next year and always take me anyway? Than half the time I didn't return the next day? Do you remember that brother? I always just said we stood in front of her grave, but her grave was on the surface. The place we weren't allowed to go? Yeah, thats what we did. You believed it," Marik smirked wide and proud, "you always believed it, well I forgot to tell you about him beating me, and thrashing me with his whip. I guess it slipped my mind, silly me!" Marik hit his palm on his head as if it was just a silly thing to forget to mention, "Is this what you wanted to hear!?" Marik towered over Mariku who seemed speechless.

"This is exactly what you wanted me to say yes, oh yeah…I almost forgot, the day we killed him. Remember when we were planning on sneaking out to see the surface for the first time. Remember I was late, it was because father had just rapped me and I had to sneak away, so I could break one of our families biggest traditions. I told you I tripped and that's why I was so scuffed up, you believed me. Yet I was practically crying from the pain of the beating he gave me first, or did I forget to mention that. Even in his last moments of life he thought I was cursed, I tainted you. Yet I was still hesitant to kill him, I was scared still that he was right all along and that killing him would doom us all. But you know, it's ok. Everything turned out fine when I told you, didn't it? Father almost killed us all! Rishid would of been dead if we didn't return when we did, Isis was unconscious and you got whacked away and practically broke your arm and all your ribs. Than he carved our families history in my back, what fun! Is there anything I forgot Mariku, the fact he still haunts my dreams and I still feel like I should be the one to blame? I still going to destroy us all? What is it that you want to hear or apparently wanted to hear, now tell me how was I fucking meant to say that?" Marik smirked, he was pissed and this is what his brother wanted, this is what he was getting.

"M-Marik…" Mariku added shakily looking away from his brother disgrace plastered on his face. He never knew what Marik was still hiding, that he was still hiding things from him. He couldn't look at Marik. Everyone was staring at him and his brother, mostly just the friendship group surprisingly Marik had made sure not to say anything too loud as not to attract attention from anyone outside the group.

"No fucking look at me Mariku!" Marik growled angrily, he was pissed but also happy. He clutched his brothers chin and forced it to look at him. "Don't you fucking look away again! I'm having fun and I'm sharing! Its rude not to look at someone when there talking to you Mariku? Didn't brother teach you anything about common curtesy?"

"Um…" Mariku swallowed staring at his brother with wide lilac eyes, mirroring his brothers. Expect his brother had a huge smirk plastered on his face. He was enjoying this, every second. Why?

"Maybe I should of stabbed it into my own flesh instead? Then our family would of been perfect! A rapist father who also enjoyed beating people, a daughter who could play mother, a son to always be rejected by his father and play the slave and than you. The chosen one, no matter what you did. It was always going to be perfect. Wasn't it?" Marik laughed, "perfect. Perfect fucking Mariku! Absolutely perfect! No one could be better? Could they? You were just fucking perfect?" Marik laughed slightly, "I was never thought of anything except a waste of space, the devils creation. But you…You were perfect? Why? Why were you so perfect when I was the incarnation of the devil?" Marik rubbed his brothers cheek calmly, "Everything about you was perfect. The chosen one? Even when he stabbed you, he was blaming me. But it's all good! You got rid of the cursed child right?"

"Marik! Don't say that! Don't fucking say that!" Mariku jumped up a bit and cupped his hand around Marik's throat. He couldn't handle this anymore, he wanted Marik to stop. He wanted Marik to stop. Now. "Never fucking say that! Your bloody perfect!" Mariku wanted his brother too see that no one thought he was cursed.

"What? You going to kill me?" Marik chuckled, "that'll solve all our problems now. Wouldn't it?" He laughed joyfully, "go on! Do it! I want to die! Kill the cursed child!" Marik chanted happily, "you almost succeed once? Didn't you? Come on kill me, I want death Mariku! I welcome it with open arms! Free me from this disease called life!" Marik chuckled darkly, "do it! You know you want to! Just kill the cursed child, solve all our problems!" Marik begun laughing like a mad man, he couldn't stop as Mariku's eyes grew wide and shaky.

"No…" Mariku fell back as Marik towered over him again. He was practically flat on the ground, he was scared of Marik. "I don't want too…"

"Scared? Pfft," Marik laughed, "you should of killed me. I am the cursed child right?" he stared at his brother blankly for a moment before smirking again. "Are you happy we started this now? I'm just curious, you so eagerly wanted this talk, right in front of every one in the middle of the school. This is what you wanted!" Marik laughed evilly, his brother seemed broken. He stood up slightly and gestured to everyone else, before leaning back over his brother. "Did I not do what you asked for? or have I still failed my family? Am I still cursed, maybe I should of let father live. If I'm still cursed, or is this just not what you expected brother? You didn't expect me to just say everything for all the hear? or what the fact Father rapped me? more than you realised? or the fact he practically beat me to death just over silly things such as running out of milk or anything that pissed him off?" Marik smirked again, "what is it Mariku? Something wrong? You didn't think I was still hiding parts of the truth from you?" he laughed, and pated his brother along the cheek lovingly, the gentle touch on his skin made the other teen flinch, "this is fun! I like sharing, and you wanted to hear so much, I'm telling you! You aren't seeming to handle it very well? What would of you been like when you were 5? or 9? or 12? You think you couldn't of handled this better?" Marik stared at his twin smiling gloriously. Leaning close to his face, "you are just perfect? Aren't you?" Marik chuckled. "This is great, now every one knows! It will make it much easier! I bet you didn't expect me to just tell everyone our father beat me and beat me for fun sometimes or the fact he rapped me?" Marik stared at his brother, he was shaking. "What not having fun with this Mariku? I'm having fun" Marik smiled, "I'm having a lot of fun! Huh?" Marik blinked as he felt a hand on his head. Mariku was shaking furiously, he acted tough but he never could handle it. So he never told him completely. He never went into it.

"Marik," a deep voice said from above, he glanced up. Rishid was here, "Ryou called me when he noticed you were crying."

"Put me down brother!" Marik demanded, "I'm having fun! I want to finish! I'm not done! I'm not done!" He snarled as he begun kicking around in the air, trying to break the grip. He was having fun with this and he didn't want to stop. He just had to hit his brother correctly and he would be free.

"Marik, your done," Rishid said calmly, Mariku was still shaking and practically flat on the ground. Ryou was patting his head calmly, trying to stop the shaking teen. Normally he would of yelled at the other teen, but he couldn't do anything. Marik had paralysed him.

"No! I'm not! I'm not, I'm not done…" Marik lost his smirk a bit before he regained it, pushing his way out of Rishid's grip and pushing him away to tower over his brother again. "I was having fun and I'm not bloody stopping! Mariku! Oh! Perfect little Mariku! You wanted to start this? You wanted to know why I didn't tell you? Did you want to hear more? I have much more to tell! Much much more! Like the fact that father blamed me for everything you did, did you ever notice he never got mad at you when you defied him? Remember that? and you kept doing it? He beat me instead, because I was to blame. Do you know what keeps me up at night? Those startling dreams of all my family and friends dead around me, while I'm being told it's all my fault over and over. Is it sad that I still chose to believe him? Oh! Mariku! Guess what else?"

"Marik," Akefia stood up, "I know it feels good to tell people and let it out because it hurts, but this isn't the right way to do it. Can't you see this isn't getting you anywhere? Getting upset and throwing hissy fits never unmurdered my town, it didn't take away the bloody memories. It just made it worse later."

"But! I'm having fun! I never get to have my fun! It's always Mariku! Mariku! Mariku! Mariku! It's because you all think I'm still cursed? Well guess what even if I am, your the ones who are going to be doomed, I'm having fun Akefia," Marik smirked at the other teen, "and I'm not stop-pin-g." Marik's eyes widened as he felt two arms wrap around him. He suddenly didn't know what to do as he heard something whispered into his ear. The other persons hot breath ran down his neck, heating up his face.

"Stop," Bakura whispered in his ear, latching onto Marik

"No! I want to continue, please! I'm having fun!" Marik tried to push out of Bakura's hug. His moment of surprise had gone, he wanted to continue now. He wasn't done. He wanted to continue.

"No," Bakura hugged the other teen tighter. He wasn't letting Marik go, even if he had to stay like this for the rest of the week. Marik was scratching at his arms and trying to push away, but he wasn't going to let go of the blonde kid.

"I'm having fun Kura!" Marik whined. Bakura rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them, Marik stared at the other teen in shock. He was kissing him again, Bakura seemed to be enjoying himself. Marik slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, he didn't care right now. It was better than being pissed, he didn't care everyone was watching. Both his brothers. Bakura pulled away, "what the hell Bakura! I told you it wasn't normal for friends to kiss!" Marik's tanned skin blushed a glorious red.

"Yet, you always kiss back?" Bakura chuckled, "and I know this doesn't mean we're dating. We are just friends and I'm cool with that for now. But, listen. Look around, you weren't having fun. Ok, now I think you should go home for the day, go with your brother."

"I don't want to go," Marik sighed, "thanks Bakura." He pushed away from his friends grip and held down a hand to Mariku, "I'm sorry Mariku. Everyone." Wait did Bakura say for now?

"Come on Marik, Mariku," Rishid stared at them, but Marik could tell he was staring at Bakura suspiciously.

"I promise were just friends sir," Bakura chuckled, he obviously also noticed Rishid's staring. "Trust me we discussed this earlier, defiantly just friends."

"I'm sorry, Ryou, Anzu, Miho, Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi, Yami and Yugi. I hope you don't see me any differently," Marik smiled, following off after his two brothers. Mariku was still extremely shaken, but he was trying to look tough walking through the school. Marik smirked as he followed. He couldn't pin point why, but he was still in a great mood. He couldn't wipe the smirk off his lips.

"Bakura? Akefia?" Yugi turned to them, "you knew about Marik-san?"

"Yes," they both sighed settling down again. Bakura was smirking like mad, he loved it when Marik kissed back. It just made it all that much better. He had just expected the kid to push him away, but he kissed back and he did a good job at it too.

"I raided his underground house in Egypt and read his diaries, as well as stalked him the second I could," Akefia sighed. "Not in a creepy way, I just kind of thought of him like a brother and I guess I kind of tried to fill in that role."

"He told me when I brought him to my house after Mariku tried killing him," Bakura shrugged, "we kicked Ryou out of the room." He was still smirking, looking away at the door. It was kind of embarrassing how happy it made him to kiss the other teen. It was sickening.

"Wait, quickly Akefia? what did you mean by your home town was killed?" Jounouchi quickly questioned.

"I watched as my home town was massacred," Akefia smiled sweetly, "I'm a tomb robber anyway, so it's not like I needed anyone. Until I was caught and they figured I didn't have anyone so I got put in the foster system."

Katio practically dropped everything she was holding, she really didn't know Marik. Not even close. Any way while Marik denied it, he obviously enjoyed kissing Bakura. He wasn't going to love her. Not now, not ever. She swallowed hard and regained her posture as she sat down with the group. They all stared at her, "I heard." She smiled awkwardly. "I understand now." She couldn't stop her eyes going watery, heartbreak was always hard.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I hope you liked it! Marik went a bit mental in this chapter about his past and rumours sure do spread in a school? Don** **'** **t they? Anyway, just so you know only really Ryou** **'** **s group heard.**

 **Also does anyone like Bakura** **'** **s cheeky method to calm Marik?**

 **Sorry if it seems like I picked on Mariku a bit this chapter :( That wasn't my intention** **…** **also sorry I got a bit carried away with it.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	25. Surprise!

**Surprise! Can anyone guess what the surprise is?**

 **Also I** **'** **ve written 100,000 words! I know it said I did last chapter, but that was including the author notes (such as this). But now it is officially 100,000 words! yay!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 25

Surprise!

Marik sighed walking through the door, he had calmed down on the short trip home and his smirk was now non existent. He was first to the door because Mariku was still shaken and didn't even realise they were home yet and Rishid had to convince him to leave the car. He had sat in the back of the car and just leant on the window, frozen. He kind of felt bad for his twin, but didn't at the same time. He sighed, Mariku would get out of the car when he was ready. He had to go into the house now. He almost instantly regretted his choice to open the door as his eyes met with two sea blue ones. They were staring at him, her long black hair, still tied at each side slightly by two golden rings. She had a gem on her head and wore traditional Egyptian clothing. Just what they needed. "Marik!" She rushed over to him as he entered the house.

"Hello Isis, it's nice to see you too," he sighed, she probably didn't even know what happened properly yet and he still wasn't sure how much Rishid had and hadn't heard. "Why are you home from work?" He knew the answer, but still.

"I heard you got upset at school, so I came home. It was defiantly a surprise to get a text from Ryou. He was worried," Isis sighed looking at Marik.

"That sounds like Ryou," Marik chuckled, "I'm fine, actually I was happy. Mariku. I broke him," Marik sighed.

"You broke him?" Isis looked at Marik confused, almost no one in the family had seen him like this.

"I told him what he wanted, but he didn't actually want it," Marik sighed glancing at the ground and fiddling with his earring, "I had a rant about my past and he couldn't handle it well. But I didn't stop, I really enjoyed it. Is that bad?"

"No, you just needed to get it off your chest," Isis sighed.

"It was fantastic. I didn't want to stop, I wanted to go on for ever. I had years of stories to go on about. I was loving it and I loved that it bugged Mariku. He thought he could handle it, but he couldn't. I can't say why, even when I saw him broken on the ground. I laughed, I was having fun and I didn't want to stop, is that normal?" Marik looked up at his sister nervously. He wasn't sure how she would respond. Would she be revolted? Would she be understanding? Or just confused.

"I can't say I know what to say, but it's ok. You weren't thinking straight. You let your emotions get the better of you," Isis paused. Marik was blushing, he was thinking about his emotions and that Bakura kissed him. "Your blushing?"

"W-what!" Marik spluttered rubbing his cheeks as if it would do anything to remove the red colour.

"What were you thinking about?" Isis questioned, she had never seen her brother blush like that.

"I was just thinking how they ended up shutting me up and convincing me that I had screwed up," Marik sighed.

"How did they get you you stop?" Isis asked curiously.

"Um, m-my friend did a normal friend thing to do with other friends," Marik tried to avoid saying he kissed him. "The details aren't important."

"What details?" she prompted.

"They aren't important," Marik sighed, he didn't really feel like explaining.

"Marik?"

"He kissed him!" Mariku waltzed into the house swinging on the door. "It's ok for those two though, they've kissed before."

"I swear I looked away for 2 seconds," Rishid sighed entering the house. Mariku chuckled happily as he ran over to Marik and swung one of his big arms around Marik's shoulders.

"Hey brother! Marik kissed a boy! Marik and Bakura sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Mariku chuckled.

"Marik?" Isis stared at her brother in shock.

"We are really just friends," Marik looked up at his sister, even though Mariku was still hugging him tightly.

"Can I kiss you too!" Mariku swung Marik in his arms. He had obviously located the alcohol Marik hid in his brothers car. It was extremely strong, so his brother was already probably drunk, "or are your lips reserved for the thief?" Mariku chuckled playing with Marik's lips, squishing them.

"Thief?" Rishid repeated thoughtfully, just loud enough for him to hear and not anyone else in the room.

"Mariku, your drunk," Marik sighed pushing his brother away, "did you drink the alcohol I hid in Rishid's car?"

"Maybe…"

"Mariku! You should of known it was extremely strong your the one who bet me to get it," Marik sighed.

"Shhhh! Shh, shhh," Mariku placed his finger on Marik's mouth and gave him a towering hug. Marik rolled his eye, his twin was so random when he was drunk. "Marik, I told you I would be fine. I won!"

"Sure, you won. Can I go to my room now," Marik sighed.

"Mariku," Isis stared at her younger brother, she hadn't actually seen him drunk before. "Mariku, please just go to your room. Marik could we ask you a few questions first?"

"Sure, why not," Marik sighed rolling his eyes he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to get out of it anyway.

"I don't want to go," Mariku moaned.

"I hid a chocolate bar in your room," Marik stared at his brother blankly. His eyes widened and he sprant up the stairs, "that should keep him busy for a while. So what you wanted to ask about?"

"Well I'm not sure if you know I heard most of your rant," Rishid started.

"No I didn't know that," Marik huffed, he had hoped that he hadn't heard.

"But, how did this start?" Rishid eyed Marik curiously, "I heard a lot of kids talking about you on my way."

"Do you want to know?" Marik raised an eyebrow, Rishid nodded. "Well, I went to the park yesterday and as you know I have weird friends, so Bakura kissed me! Kids from school saw and bugged me if we were dating because of it, but he's just a friend. Than I got angry and asked if kissing someone instantly meant your dating than I listed all the people I would be dating if that was true. Than Akefia asked what I meant about Mariku. Than they got into a fight about that, by the way Akefia knew about our life in Egypt already. So while he promised to not say more if I asked, he went a little far and than I started crying. Than people in the group figured out that father was abusive to me and than let me see Mariku was getting pissed because apparently I should of told him when it was happening. I asked him if he wanted to start this and he said yes, so I started it. Is that what you wanted to know?" Marik questioned he couldn't help but smirking slightly. "May I go now? Or was there anymore questions?"

"I think we just have a few more questions," Rishid stated.

"You kissed your friend twice?" Isis was apparently still shocked over that factor.

"Yes, and actually he kissed me twice. We are just friends, Bakura would never be in a serious relationship," Marik sighed, "actually, this would be three times now. Actually five," he whispered, he had kissed him in the school when they made up. Plus he kissed him twice when he was annoyed at Mariku for kissing him.

"Ok," Rishid nodded, that wasn't what he was going to question. He believed that they were actually just friends. He had seen the other teen for a while now and that just seemed to be how he acted. Plus he was pretty sure his youngest brother wouldn't even consider dating someone of the same sex. "What I wanted to ask was this, how did Akefia know? and also what was it Mariku exactly wanted?"

"Akefia found our underground house, he was living there for a while before the foster system figured out he didn't have a family. And for your second question, Mariku wanted me to tell him why I didn't tell him what Father did to me and why I went to the trouble of lying when I believed it was justified and right. But how was I meant to tell him? But he wanted to hear my reasoning. Did that answer all your questions?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "also before you say anything Isis, yes I kissed my friend and yes we are purely just friends. I kissed Mariku, I've kissed his brother and two girls. One of which is one of my friends. We cool now?"

"I suppose so," Rishid pointed to Marik's bedroom, he smirked and flicked his blond hair behind his shoulder as he went up stairs. He got out of yet another school day, two in a row now.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"I'm surprised you acted so mature in your own way brother," Ryou smiled looking at Bakura.

"What the hell! I just wanted to kiss him," Bakura crossed his arms grumpily. "And he broke your little boyfriend."

"H-he's not my-my boyfriend," Ryou stumbled, blushing deeply, "and still even if you just wanted to kiss him, it was still sweet. Your so sweet to him brother," Ryou smiled, Bakura was always looking out for the other teen, even if his brother didn't always realise.

"He is still just my play thing," Bakura shrugged, "I don't want a broken one."

"Of course brother," Ryou smiled parking the car in the drive way.

"Do you think Marik would mind if I went over?" Bakura sat in the car grumpily, he wanted to see what the other teen was doing now. He had gone home early two day's in a row, it seemed like he was never going to school and even when they did they didn't have any time alone, he was always sitting with the stupid friendship group.

"Not at all brother!" Ryou said excitedly, "I could go over and help Mariku with our project! That way I could make sure Mariku doesn't bug you while your with Marik," he added quickly.

"Sure," Bakura sighed, getting out of the car. "I'm getting changed first." Ryou nodded and bounced out of the car, he would get changed too. He walked up to his room and pulled off his shirt as he rummaged for the one he was looking for. He smiled happily he found a white collared shirt and quickly slipped it on. He pulled out a cream jumper next and slipped it over his head. His brother was already out the door again, he quickly changed into jeans and quickly left after him. His brother didn't really like waiting. But maybe he should of left a note first, so their Dad wouldn't worry? No, Bakura would start getting impatient. He quickly got to the car, carefully closing the door behind him. "Can we go to the shops first?"

"Sure thing brother!" Ryou smiled jumping into the car, should he ask why? he glanced at his brother as he pulled out of the drive way. Probably be safer not to ask, his brother seemed in a good enough mood and if that was true he had no intent on changing it.

"Why do you always drive?" Bakura growled leaning on the window, Ryou always seemed to drive everywhere.

"Not sure brother," Ryou shrugged, he wasn't going to tell him it was because he thought Bakura was a bad driver and he sped all the time. Also he got really angry at other drivers, "maybe you can drive home?"

"Why can't I drive from the shops?" Bakura stared at his brother, he knew Ryou wasn't telling the real reason.

"Um, because I wasn't planning on getting out of the car," Ryou glanced at Bakura as he prepared to stop at the lights.

"You could just jump over a seat," Bakura crossed his arms.

"Ok, you can drive from the shops to Marik's house. I just figured you wanted to get in faster, but now your going to take longer to lock up the car and make sure it is properly turned off so we don't get a flat battery," Ryou mused, his brother was always so defensive but he could be persuaded easily if he thought it was an advantage to him.

"Fine, I'll just bloody drive home…" Bakura growled, he knew exactly what his twin was doing. But he had a point and if he let Ryou go first than he would be forced to wait at the door for someone to open it. Ryou smiled starting the car again as he turned into the shops, "I'll be quick, just get ready to go when I come back," Bakura smirked getting out of the car, Ryou sighed as he watched his brother bump into someone. She looked like a girl from school, she didn't seem to mind. She stared after the pale teen as he left to go inside the shop.

Ryou rolled his eyes, his brother couldn't just pay for anything himself could he? The girl walked off, obviously not realising the other teen had taken her wallet. Ryou sighed, hopefully Mariku wouldn't mind him just popping over, same goes with the rest of the Ishtar's. Maybe he should of called first? Bakura was already coming back now though, so he didn't have any time. "What did you get?"

"Nothing," Bakura growled, but he was holding a plastic bag with something inside. Ryou smiled Bakura would tell him later anyway. He quickly made the short trip from the shops to the Ishtar's house. Bakura jumped out the second the car stopped and went up to the door and dragged it open. Ryou sighed, he really wished his brother could at least have the decency to knock first. Bakura stalked into the house, so far he hadn't seen anyone. He could hear Rishid and Isis's voices coming from the kitchen though. He guessed they were talking about Marik.

He slunk through the house, passing the open lounge room. He paused, as sandy hair caught the corner of his eye. One of the Egyptian twins must be in there, he poked his head around the corner. It was his one, fast asleep. He chuckled walking into the room, he poked the sleeping form. It wiggled slightly, "Isis, I told you we're just friends." Marik battered away his hand, his sister was still going on about it.

"I see can't get me off your mind?" Bakura chuckled, snapping Marik out of his half daze and staring blankety at the other teen. He sat up blankly letting the blanket slip off, he really liked this surprise visits. Marik didn't seem to wear shirts when he was home.

"Bakura!?" Marik was suddenly awake all at once, "why are you here?"

"Well, I brought this," he held up the plastic bag, "I promise it has no blood."

"Blood?" Marik stared at the bag curiously, taking it off the other teen. "You got me ice-cream?"

"I heard that's what you get girls when there upset," Bakura smirked, "plus I said I would at the start of class, but you said no bloody ice-cream. I can insure you this contains non of that."

"Hey!" Marik pouted, "I'm not a girl and I'm not upset."

"I know, you wouldn't be as much fun if you were a girl," Bakura chuckled, "also its nice to know you think about me in your sleep." Marik stared wide lilac eyed at the other teen, blushing ten shades darker. "That's probably Ryou," Bakura sighed as he heard a faint knock on the door, "I'll get it." He sighed jumping off the couch. "Greetings brother!" Bakura smirked opening the door, "come on in!"

"Um, thank-you?" Ryou looked around cautiously.

"It's ok Ryou!" Marik yelled, unlike Bakura he doubted Ryou would just walk into someones house without being invited, "Mariku's in his room!"

"Thank-you!" Ryou yelled back to Marik quietly making his way into the house and dashing up the stairs. Mariku's door was slightly opened already, should he knock? He pushed the wooden door slightly to peek in, the other teen was on the bed. Passed out cold, he could just start working while the other teen slept. He smiled sneaking in the room and sitting at the computer desk, Mariku had broken glass and clothes everywhere. But he didn't mind, he seemed so peacefully passed out on the bed. He had changed his pants, but he still had his school shirt on with all his jewellery of course.

Bakura smirked as his brother snuck into the other teens room, he went back into the lounge room where Marik was waiting. "Do you want to go to the kitchen?" Marik questioned as the pale teen came back, "we could put the ice-cream in bowls? and then we could both have it!"

"Sure," Bakura smirked, "this counts as a date right?" he chuckled.

"Sure, what ever. A date with just friends," Marik chuckled jumping up from the lounge, Bakura huffed and threw away his surprised expression. The other teen had kind of just agreed with him, he followed him quietly to the kitchen. They walked in quietly, but still all the noise froze as he followed Marik in. He had forgotten Isis and Rishid didn't know he was here. "Oh, hey sis. Bakura decided to pop over, hope that's ok." Marik added trying to find two bowls, he was barely in the kitchen so he didn't know where everything was exactly. Bakura smirked as he went over to Marik, by the sounds of it and the look he was getting Isis was still probably thinking about when he kissed her little brother.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Bakura smirked, "I just wanted to make sure my friend was ok."

"I found two bowls!" Marik smiled victoriously as he begun scooping out ice-cream into each, Bakura chuckled as Marik turned around. His siblings were probably shocked he wasn't wearing a shirt around Bakura, he hated people to see his back.

"We're going to go sit in the lounge room, hey Bakura did you want to watch a movie?" Marik suggested, he didn't really know what to do.

"I thought you didn't like watching movies?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as he followed the other teen out of the room, he smirked knowing that he still had two pairs of eyes plastered on him.

"It's better when I'm with someone," Marik sighed, "like a friend or something." Bakura chuckled, but agreed anyway. "I think, I'm getting to like them more. Plus it's fun with you around." Bakura smirked, the other teen liked him around. Good.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Grr," Mariku growled as he stretched out slowly, he had fallen asleep looking for something. He couldn't remember what he was looking for exactly though now. He scratched his head as he slowly sat up, what was he looking for? he stared blankly at the wall. He should probably get out of his school shirt first though. School what happened to that anyway? He stretched out his arms, what happened. Right! Marik! he had a rant and they went home, he couldn't really remember what happened when they got home though. He could worry about that later, he would just ask Marik. He stood up slowly making sure to dodge the broken glass. He sighed as the ground creaked, seriously. He looked down at his shirt, right. He should get changed, his black singlet was somewhere on his desk. Or was it in the wash? Isis sometimes raided his room, plus she said if she didn't he would never get anything washed. But she would of gotten mad about the broken glass, so it was probably still on his desk. He unbuttoned his shirt and spun around. He sighed as he begun removing it completely, then opened his eyes.

His eyes widened, as he found the pale teen sitting at his desk. He was staring at his chest, with a deep red blush on this face. He recognised this teen, "glad to see your awake Mariku," the other teen gulped. Staring at the other teen, undressing in front of him. He had a huge scare up the top left side of his chest, it seemed to pierce through his skin.

He smirked, "hello Creampuff," he chuckled at the other teen. He finished taking of his shirt, maybe he would leave it off for now. The other teens reaction was priceless, "sneaking into someone's room while they're sleeping. Naughty, naughty Creampuff." Mariku wiggled his little finger coming closer, what was the other teen doing in his room anyway?

"I'm sorry!" Ryou bowed, whacking into the other teens chest with his head. "Ouch," he rubbed his head softly dragging it up, he knew he was blushing. But he couldn't make it go away. "I-I came to work on the group project, you slept last time while I was doing it…so I figured you wouldn't mind," Ryou added apologetically trying to avoid eye contact and instead stare off into the distance. Mariku didn't seem angry though, he was calling him Creampuff. No one had called him that before. Where did Mariku get it?

"Project? Huh?" Mariku stared at the screen blankly, he didn't even know what it was about. "Why aren't you scared of me?" Mariku stared at the other teen, he had never seemed scared of him. Even his brother showed fear when it came to death, not much but slight. This teen had never shown worry when his was the life on the line.

"Why am I not scared?" Ryou repeated, "why? should I be?" Ryou smiled at the other teen.

"Come on Creampuff, I'm hungry," Mariku growled, grabbing onto the kids cream jumper. "And I'm not bloody leaving you in my room alone so you can mess with all my stuff." Ryou smiled he didn't mind, he was pretty sure he could hear a movie. Marik and Bakura must of decided to watch one, even though he could hear them discussing different view points on one part. It sounded like they were watching a disney film.

"He isn't a real prince!" Bakura complained, "you can't just wish for that!"

"It's magic Bakura!" Marik moaned, "he is."

"I don't care if it's magic!" Bakura growled back, "where is he the prince of huh? No where! Which means the stupid wish maker dude just practically helped him play bloody dress-up!"

"Bakura! It's magic! and he's the prince of…where ever he said!" Marik fought back.

It sounded like they were having fun, Ryou sighed following the other teen into the kitchen. Marik's older siblings were at the bench. "Hello, Mr and Misses Ishtar," Ryou smiled politely, "Marik let me in."

"It's nice to see you Ryou," Isis sighed, this twin was so polite compared to the other one. "We're sorry about earlier," Isis decided to apologise. Ryou had been the one to text them that Marik wasn't ok.

"It's ok," Ryou smiled, "I'm sorry if my brother just barged into your house without knocking."

"You came into my room while I was sleeping," Mariku added lazily to the conversation trying to find something that didn't involve any cooking.

"I didn't think you would mind," Ryou blushed ducking a bit, "you were asleep when I arrived and I figured you went to sleep last time I came over to work on the project you wouldn't mind."

"Still, you barged in without knocking," he chuckled darkly, "I could of been doing anything in there. I could of been getting dressed, or I could of been killing a person for all you know," Mariku chuckled darkly.

"I doubt the second thing and I did peek through your door a bit before I entered to ensure it was ok," Ryou pointed out. Mariku growled, why didn't he think he could be killing someone up there. He never had but still.

"You don't think I could kill someone?" Mariku chuckled, slamming Ryou against the wall. He didn't mind that his siblings were watching, Marik had enough weird friends anyway. Ryou stared at him blankly.

"While it is possible for anyone to kill someone, I just doubt you would be doing it in your room or at least who? You don't seem to get violent unless your annoyed," Ryou stated calmly, "or when your trying to prove a point."

"Are you sure?" Mariku growled, as he snatched out a knife and held it to the other teens throat. "Are you scared now Creampuff?"

"Not really," Ryou stared at the other teen blankly.

"Mariku!" Isis was getting out of her seat quickly. Mariku ignored her and glared into the other teens eyes.

"What makes you so sure I will not kill you?" Mariku growled, "I could do it faster than my sister could stop me. Do you not think I can kill someone?"

"Well, I just don't think you would kill me, but as I've stated previously. Prove me wrong if you wish," Ryou sighed, "and from what I know, you are most defiantly able to kill someone."

"How do you know that?" Mariku glared at the other teen.

"You were pretty successful in your attempt against Marik," Ryou concluded. Mariku's eyes widened and he stared at the other teen, he took a step back as Isis came over worriedly. "I'm sorry," Ryou bowed, "please don't be upset Mariku." Ryou leant in and wrapped his arms around the other teen, he froze. No one had hugged him out of the family before. His face lit up pink, no he was stronger than his. He dared a glance down at the little white fur ball snuggling his face into his bare chest.

"It's ok Creampuff, I can change my murder session for later," Mariku pushed away from the other teen, "here eat this," he shoved a packet of biscuits into the other teens chest, "it's the only thing I could find that didn't need cooking."

"Ok," Ryou smiled, "I think if you were going to have a murder session you would need somewhere more private. Preferably not in the same house as a police officer," Ryou smiled sweetly. Mariku smirked at the other teen, he was an odd kid. But he would be lying if he said he didn't somewhat like him.

"I think your right Creampuff," Mariku chuckled.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I figured this could have more deathshipping and thiefshipping! Also in case you didn't know the surprise was Bakura and Ryou coming over** **…** **not Bakura buying Marik ice-cream** **…**

 **Also by the way with the fight between Marik and Bakura, it was actually a fight I had with my brother about** **'** **Aladdin** **'** **so please don** **'** **t steal it** **…** **that sounds really dumb. Sorry! Also if you do have a say on the fight please be free to say :)**

 **I also noticed I had Ryou driving a lot so I figured I would explain it more!**

 **~Hope you like it anyway~**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	26. Heartbreak

**Heartbreak? Who is getting heartbroken? Also this is based the day after Marik** **'** **s little outburst!**

 **Stephiel9816~ thankyou again for all the wonderful reviews!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 26

Heartbreak

"Oh, hey Marik?" Jounouchi greeted awkwardly as Marik came to sit with the group. They had obviously heard everything he said yesterday and were freaked out or something.

Marik stared at them blankly, "if your just going to act weird around me, I can sit somewhere else. I don't understand why you would act differently around me, I'm still the same person," Marik stated blandly sitting with the group. He like them, but sometimes he just couldn't be bothered if they were going to treat him as the odd one out.

"We are just a bit surprised that you came today, thats all," Anzu smiled, "you don't have to leave."

"Why wouldn't I come?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "I had fun yesterday. Minus the fact I don't think Isis is cool with the fact Bakura kissed me," Marik glanced at the other teen. "She's just mostly about the fact that two guys shouldn't be together, it's mostly about our religion. I don't mind either way," he shrugged, "also Mariku isn't here today because he was annoyed and got him self sent home for the day before he made it to class."

"I know…it's just," Honda started.

"Just?" Marik sighed, he had a feeling he really should of sat somewhere else.

"Just what you said yesterday," Yugi finished, "it was really deep. You've been mentally scared, and are still in obvious pain from it."

"Oh, Yugi!" Marik purred, "I think that is one of the smartest comments I've ever heard from you. But can I ask why something that was happening to me over 5 years ago would make me skip school today? I didn't even go to school than, so why would I skip it now? School has absolutely nothing to do with it." He purred softly to Yugi, staring at him calmly. He wanted to have fun with this, he hadn't seen Yugi act grown up or at all nothing but innocent since he met him. He was interested in what he would say or do.

Yami glared but didn't say anything as Marik lent in to stare at Yugi, waiting for an answer. "But your still hurting from it, you may of thought you were having fun. But I could tell you were just laughing it off like nothing again, trying to trick your self."

"I'm not a trickster, little Yugi," Marik patted some hair behind his ear, "I'm a thief." He held up the kids wallet and smirked as Yugi quickly grabbed it back, "it was like the first 12 years off my life. So what? Crying about it isn't going to bring them back, so try answering properly. Why wouldn't I come to school today?"

"Marik," Anzu tried butting in.

"Not now Anzu! I'm bloody asking Yugi!" Marik snapped breaking his staring contest with Yugi to glance at the girl who interrupted them, "go on Yugi!" he purred returning his lilac eyes to Yugi's deep purple ones. Bakura was growling, he didn't like how Marik was talking with Yugi.

"You still haven't let it go though, you said it still haunts your dreams," Yugi fought back, "it still would be hard."

"Than should I skip school every time I have a bad dream? Should I hide away in my room, thinking about it? How he hurt me? That's what you think I should do?" Marik purred, "but why of all days would today be the day for me not to come. I came the day after my brother tried killing me, I literally cornered him and apologised. Because I still believed it to be my fault he tried killing me."

"But you are hurting and the wounds have been opened," Yugi started but was cut off.

"The wounds never closed, you know not all my dreams are horrid. Even if they do involve a little death," Marik purred rubbing his hand down Yugi's cheek. "You know you look so much like him, you both do."

"Like who?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

"The one who my family sacrificed our lives too, the Pharaoh. The one my family lives to serve," Marik chuckled, "you look so much like him. But want to know a secret? I just know you do, if he does come back I will not hesitate to kill him. I never understood anyway why I had to give up my existence to him anyway. But Yugi, I'm still curious why you think I shouldn't of come today?"

"Marik," Yugi gulped as the other teen purred closer to him again, "your just fighting it still. Your hurting deep and while you laugh off your dreams, they will return the next night."

"Dreams are dreams, you wake up. After a while any way, you get kind of use to seeing all your closest friends and family killed, sprawled out and being told it's all your fault. Watching the blood trickle down the dead caracas, and many many different ways of death too! How exciting," Marik purred, "only one problem with dreams, you have to wake up and sometimes real life can be worse." He was staring at Yugi right in the eyes now, only a small gap between them, "so why Yugi? Why?"

Marik flinched as he heard a whack, "shit!" he pushed away from the other teen, "Akefia!" he moaned looking over the other teen. "I got carried away didn't I? I forgot you can't handle blood well and murder probably wasn't the best topic," he sighed. He quickly rummaged through his bag and grabbed out his drink, he threw it over the other teen. It was just water anyway, if he was desperate he could use the bubblers.

The other teens golden eyes blinked open slowly and he rubbed his hand over his scar as if he was waking from a really short sleep, "oh! I fainted? Didn't I? Sorry Marik, I tried not too. You seemed happy," Akefia rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's ok Akefia, I have to remember sometimes other people have ears too. Anyway, Yugi wasn't cracking as easily as I expected. What a pity," Marik sighed, "I was hoping to have won that discussion more than I did. But it was quiet funny to see Yami's reaction when I was talking with Yugi. Though it is true you do resemble the Pharaoh."

"It is true, Yami does look a lot like him and so does Yugi," Akefia looked them as well, "I don't like the Pharaoh though."

"We like you guys but," Marik smiled sweetly at Yami and Yugi, "we just don't like the dead guy you look at lot like. Anyway, I'm bored now. I can't try my creep tactic again this break, I'll try again another day. When the time comes up," Marik chuckled, "hey Bakura could I come over sometime? I wanted to ask you dad a question, he seems to know my past as well. I'm just curious."

"Fine," Bakura growled.

"It's ok kitty," Marik laughed rubbing the top of Bakura's head, "I will play with you after and if I went after school today, you could get me without my brother~?" Marik smirked, he knew the other teen wasn't keen on his brother hanging around all the time.

"I'm not a kitty," Bakura snapped, taking Marik's hand of his head and gripping it in his. "And I already said you could come."

"If your going to grumpy about it I could invite Mariku too, Ryou wouldn't mind," Marik smirked glaring at the other teen. Bakura glared back.

"No, I don't want that psycho over," Bakura growled.

"Thought so!" Marik smirked pulling away from the other teen, "I have my motorcycle at school today so I can drive it to your house, so you don't even have to worry about that! I still have Mariku's helmet though, so you could ride with me or at least let me put the helmet in your car."

"I'll ride with you," Bakura crossed his arms, he was losing this fight.

"Sweet! I'm going into class early today!" Marik bounced out of his seat in the circle, "Katio seems distant lately. I'm going to go see whats bugging her!"

"He can be so dense sometimes," Miho sighed, "Katio-san is heart broken."

"Good," Bakura added gruffly.

"Katio!" Marik bounded up to the blue haired girl, she was sitting alone today. She normally had a group of friends, he scanned the classroom he couldn't see them anywhere. "Is something bugging you? You seem distant, and a bit upset. Did I do something? I'm your friend Katio, you can tell me."

"Marik, I'm glad to see your better today," Katio smiled. She couldn't say why she loved the other kid, but she was almost certain he was never going to love her back. Not in the same way, "I saw your outburst yesterday. I wasn't sure if you would come to school today," she smiled awkwardly.

Ok, he wasn't going to start this now. Why wouldn't he come to school though! "Katio," he started calmly, "your avoiding my initial question."

"Nothings wrong Marik," Katio smiled sadly, "I will be fine."

"Will be," Marik repeated to her, "so your not ok now? Why?"

"I'm just hurting," Katio sighed, "Marik I love you and I know that. I can't prove it to you or tell you why, I just do. But, I can see you will never love me. I have to live with that," Katio looked up a Marik with watery eyes, "it's hard to get over a heart break. But I can't force you to love me either." Katio sniffed slightly.

"Oh, Katio!" Marik stared at the other teen in shock, he sighed it was true he felt no feelings towards the other teen than anyone else in Ryou's group. He didn't know what to do, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I really did think you had a shot, but I don't see you as anything but a close friend. Its ok," Marik sighed he wasn't great at calming people.

"Thank-you Marik," Katio smiled still letting the other teen hug her, "I'm glad I've got to know you and become your friend, but I think I'm going to start hanging around my old friends again. I still want to be your friend, it's just hard at the moment."

"I understand," Marik sighed hugging the girl tightly and rubbing her head, "I hope we can continue to be friends" Katio smiled, she knew she still had feelings for him. But, he may not realise it yet but Bakura likes him and she can tell Marik likes him too. They stood in silence, just hugging. "I'm sorry Katio." Marik whispered pulling away from the hug, the bell went and people were filing back in. He sighed and just stared at her before picking up his bag to get to his seat.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik sighed, it had been kind of a long day and he couldn't get Katio off his mind either. He felt bad, it was obvious to him now how hurt the other teen was. The signs he didn't see before, all seemed so obvious now. He sighed starting up his engine, Bakura was trying to put in Mariku's helmet. His little flaps in his hair were proving to be a problem, "here," Marik sighed poking them through two of the holes in the top of the helmet.

"What up?" Bakura suddenly broke in jumping onto the back of the bike. "You've seemed off since your talk with Katio." Bakura couldn't stop the growl when he said the girls name, Marik had been hugging her when he came into the classroom.

"Did you know I broke her heart?" Marik said quietly, "I made her cry."

"It's not your fault," Bakura chuckled latching around the other teens waist as he begun driving off, "the girl was just confused. She will get over it."

"I just feel bad, ok?" Marik huffed as he continued to drive off.

"Ok," Bakura ruffled his helmet side to side.

"Bakura! Your going to make me crash!" Marik giggled slightly. He always seemed to know just the right way to cheer him up, "hey Bakura. Do you know why she knew I didn't like her? It seemed like she thought I already liked someone or someone really liked me. I was just wondering if you knew."

"Who knows Marik," Bakura chuckled, but he was just grateful Marik couldn't see him, he liked him. "Girls just act like that," he shrugged hopelessly. "What did you exactly want to ask my father anyway?" Bakura questioned, he didn't really like the thought of Marik talking with his dad.

"Just about what he meant when he said, I was an Ishtar and why he seemed to know so much about the tomb keeper or even know of their existence. He didn't say he thought I was one, but still," Marik explained briefly quickly pulling into Bakura's street. "That type of thing, then we could hang out or whatever. No weird stuff today though," Marik warned jokily.

"But Marik! I'm nothing but weird," Bakura chuckled, but he still didn't really feel comfortable with his little Egyptian talking with his father. Bakura sighed, his dad's car wasn't there. That meant he was probably out, he seemed to be out a lot since he returned. He would have to watch out for that, his dad was up to something.

"I know," Marik smirked jumping off the bike, Ryou had beat them. "Let's go," Marik gestured to the door. Bakura smirked as he followed he was sure his father was out and wouldn't be home to talk. So Marik would be all his, until his father showed at least. "Hello Ryou!" Marik yelled cheerfully into the house as Bakura opened the door for him.

"Hello Marik, I'm please you made it here safely," Ryou smiled walking out of the kitchen holding a tray of snacks, "our dad isn't here at the moment, so I made snacks!" He smiled gleefully, Marik chuckled a little. Ryou was just so happy all the time.

"Thanks Ryou," Marik smiled following him into the house leaving Bakura to close the door, "what do you guys want to do while we wait?"

"I think I have some work," Ryou smiled, "but you two can have fun! If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Ok," Marik waved as the other teen disappeared up the stairs. Bakura slammed his palm into his face, he knew what his brother was doing. He was playing match maker. Marik didn't seem to mind though, "um Bakura. Did I make you uncomfortable earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Bakura said gruffly. Marik never seemed to notice those things before.

"When I was talking to Yugi," Marik prompted, "you seemed annoyed. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," Bakura huffed. He didn't like how close he was with Yugi, it did bug him. But he wasn't going to admit it. "Why should it, you can act how ever you please."

"Would it bother you if I did it with Ryou?"

"What!?" Bakura took a step back with a shocked expression, Marik was staring at him like a curious child. Was he trying to get something from him.

"Thought so!" Marik smiled, closing his eyes. "It did bother you, thought so. Why?" Marik stared at the other teen, he was confused and he wasn't going to ask Bakura outright. He kept kissing him randomly, it was bothering him. He really didn't know the other teens view on him, he wanted to know more. He didn't seem to like it when he got close with other people and he seemed protective. Why though? Was it a friend thing, he never acted like this around Ryou and his friends only Bakura.

"Pfft, in your dreams," Bakura huffed, "I couldn't care less who you flirted with."

Marik's eyes widened, "I never said it was flirting. It never was." Bakura seemed jealous, but is that just what he wanted to see. No, he didn't like Bakura in that way.

"It sure sounded like it," Bakura huffed, "and could you of gotten any closer to his bloody face!" Bakura growled crossing his arms.

"Bakura," Marik sighed, "you sound jealous of Yugi. Yet, you've kissed me. Multiple times. Why would you be jealous, were just friends right!?" Marik smiled innocently, hopefully Bakura would just say yeah and scruff up his hair.

"Yeah, whatever," Bakura huffed angrily, Marik was still trying to act dense, but it was obvious that he wasn't as dense as he always acted. He took it in, he just put it aside. "Come on fuzz ball, lets sit down. My legs are getting tired." He scuffed up Marik's hair as he walked towards the lounge room.

"Sure," Marik smiled. Bakura was kind of acting normal, "and by the way," Marik smirked, "did you infer I have dreams about you earlier?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Bakura chuckled, "I'm too awesome not to be in them."

"Yeah, whatever," Marik laughed slightly, sitting on the lounge next his white haired friend. He was taking off his blue school jacket and throwing it carelessly on the ground in the corner of the room.

"So, you do dream about me then?" Bakura smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! I never said that!"

"You didn't say otherwise either," Bakura chuckled, "its ok. Your aloud to dream about me, only PG rated through."

"Um, I don't have those kind of dreams Bakura!" Marik flushed ten shades of pink.

"Oh, so are they M rated then?" Bakura chuckled darkly, "oh, naughty naughty Marik."

"No!" Marik quickly looked away from Bakura, he didn't want the other teen to see him blushing like a stupid love sick girl. "My dreams aren't anything like that!" he protested, "they are normal."

"Well Marik, normal for you might be weird for someone else. For all I know normal could be screwing together in some bush or watching a disney film," Bakura shrugged.

"I don't dream about either of those things!" Marik protested flushing even darker. "I dream about actually normal things and just life."

"Marik, as I stated normal is different for everyone and dreams aren't meant to make sense," Bakura chuckled looking over at the other teen, he was blushing a deep red. He smirked, "and what about life, life could mean anything. Like us screwing in a bush or just sitting around school."

"I don't dream about screwing in a bush!" Marik fought back flustered, "we are just friends! and life I mean, just stuff." He didn't really want to tell Bakura he dreamt about his father mostly, though from his outburst the other day it was likely the teen knew. "And Egypt…" he added quietly.

"Do you dream about that often?"

"I guess," Marik adverted his eyes, "sometimes."

Bakura opened his mouth to say something else when he heard the door open, his father was home. "Hello Ryou and Bakura!" he yelled through the house.

"Oh, it seems like your dads home," Marik smiled slightly, he wanted to talk to him. But he was nervous, he didn't really want to know if Bakura's dad actually did know he was a tomb keeper. "Hello, Mr Touzoku," Marik walked into the hallway, "glad to see your home."

"Oh! Isht- I mean Marik," he smiled down at the Egyptian kid. Marik frowned, he almost called him his last name again.

"What do you mean when you call me Ishtar, or an Ishtar?" Marik looked at his feet nervously, "why do you keep doing it, like your classifying me under a category. Is it bad that my last name is Ishtar?"

"Oh, not at all Marik," the older man smiled sweetly at Marik, "I just don't met many of my son's friends so I'm use to calling people by there last names."

"No, thats not it," Marik looked up at the other blue haired man standing in front of him, "you don't say it like that. Your classifying me, why?"

"You've never call one of Ryou's friends by their last name," Bakura growled stepping in.

"I'm not meaning to make you feel that way Marik," he smiled looking past is sons grumpy face to see the shy Egyptian standing nervously behind.

"I believe that," Marik looked up, "but you are doing it. I want to know why, how do you know my family?" Marik decided to get to the point.

"Your sister works at the museum and your brother is a police officer, while your other brother doesn't seem to like me very much," Hideki smiled at Marik, "thats all. I've talked with your sister about the artefacts she has in the museum."

"What one?" Marik looked at him, "in particular."

"I'm interested in the whole section, all the ancient tablets and artefacts."

"You must have a favourite," Marik promoted.

"Well I liked the items that were recently stolen, they were inscribed on some of the tables back in Egypt that I was examining," he smiled.

"Ok, and another thing. I remember you said something about some random clan when we first met," Marik tired to act dumb, "tomb safer, keepers or what ever."

"Tomb keepers," Hideki corrected, "why do you ask?"

"I was just curious about Egypt, it was my home town after all. It sounds interesting having a secret clan, I'm just wanted to know," Marik lied.

"Oh, well all I know is that they were a secret clan who protected the Sennen items and awaited for the Pharaoh to return. Those are the items that were recently stolen, your sister brought them to Japan? Correct except for two of them, and one was stolen almost immediately. Did you know where the other two were?" Hideki raised an eyebrow.

"No, we were just lucky to find the ones we did, we aren't actually even sure if the other two exist," Marik stared at the older man, "I think I should be heading home now. Thanks Bakura for your hospitality."

"All good?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, it was true his father knew too much and he could tell Marik felt off, was he safe to drive home? "I will take you home."

"No, its ok. I have my motorcycle," Marik waved leaving the house.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Katio is heartbroken! By the way she is probably going to mostly leave my story for now** **…** **Also yes Bakura** **'** **s dad is still around! I haven't forgotten about him! and he is still as creepy as ever! I hope you guys liked Marik messing with Yugi, also I figured Mariku wanted to hold his reputation so I figured he could get him self sent home for the day!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	27. Confrontation

**I don** **'** **t actually have anything to say~ So I guess enjoy the chapter who ever is still reading~ Have an awesome-tastic day!**

 **Actually! I just wanted to point out the original plan to my story that I made and keep changing, this was actually meant to be chapter 21, so it got pushed 6 chapters along. I don** **'** **t know why, I just came up with those chapters when I was writing.**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 27

Confrontation

Mariku glanced at Marik, he had fallen asleep. He hadn't actually fallen asleep during class before. He seemed to be fidgeting a lot for someone who was trying to sleep during class. Mariku examined his brother carefully, should he wake him up? He glanced at the teacher, she didn't seem to have noticed yet. She was too busy gossiping with some girls up the front. She seemed to get along with more kids at the school than teachers and adults. He carefully poked Marik's cheek, his hand was battered away and Marik was mumbling something. He couldn't just catch the drift of what he was trying to say.

"Marik?" Mariku's head shot up and glared down at the blond teacher standing up the front of the room. She seemed to finally realise, Marik was sleeping instead of doing the set work. "No sleeping in class!" she started to come closer to the sleeping teen. He was twitching like mad now, mumbling random inaudible words. She froze standing in front of him, he was suddenly still. "Marik, no sleeping in class. Get up!" He was saying words in Arabic now, only just audible.

Mariku chuckled lightly as Marik ignored the teacher completely, "Marik," Mariku whispered into his brothers ear, "I think it's time to wake up."

"No, Otōsan!" Marik mumbled only just audible, so he was dreaming about Egypt than? Mariku poked him again, if that was true. He wanted Marik awake. Mariku stared at the other teen, it was obvious simple wake up calls wasn't going to wake him up anytime soon.

"Marik," Mariku started to poke his brother more and more, he seemed not at all effected, "Marik!" Mariku growled, it was time for him to get up.

"Stop it!" Marik snapped, did that mean he was awake? Marik was growling as he drew back his fist and smashed it straight into Mariku's jaw. "Your going to kill Bakura!"

"What?" Mariku rubbed away the blood from his mouth where his brother had punched him, "he's still sleeping." Bakura's head shot up, why was he being killed? He quickly popped up the back of the classroom with Mariku, Ryou and the teacher all staring at Marik.

"Your going to kill him!" Marik protested angrily. "Your going to fucking kill him! Stop it!" Marik attempted to punch Mariku again, but this time he simple moved out of the way.

"Should we get help?" the teacher assessed the sleeping form. She wasn't really sure what to do, the entire class was practically staring now.

"Marik!" Mariku growled slapping his brothers face violently.

"It's not my bloody fault!" Marik growled, "you did it! You…" Marik seemed to just droop.

"He's crying," Mariku stared down at his brother in confusion. He couldn't protect Marik from his dreams. He was still being hurt and he couldn't do anything to save him.

Bakura too stared at him confused, what was going through the teens head. He was still asleep though. "Shit!" Marik bounced off his desk, his lilac eyes flew open. He flung his hands around his neck protectively. He was hyperventilating. He was staring dead at the desk though, he sighed. "Just a another stupid dream," he carefully remove his choker and held his hand there. Nothing again. He glanced up reattaching his choker, he was in class. "Sorry Miss for the sudden out burst…" Marik looked up confused, the teacher was staring at him. "Is something wrong?" Everyone seemed to be staring at him.

"You were sleeping," Mariku looked down at Marik, his mouth was still bleeding.

"Your bleeding brother," Marik wiped the blood away from his mouth, "and so what if I was sleeping, why is everyone staring." Marik glared around the class, making them all turn around. "And why is Bakura and Ryou here?"

"You punched me, I think your stronger when your asleep," Mariku huffed, "and you had a little outburst."

"Shit!" Marik moaned slamming his head on the desk, "how much did I say?"

"Well you were telling Otōsan to stop, he was going to kill Bakura. Then I think you were fighting whose fault it was, before you kind of blanked a bit before waking up," Mariku explained briefly, he couldn't help be be annoyed. Marik was dreaming about life in Egypt and he couldn't do anything to help him. "Was anyone else in your dream Marik?"

"Um, well I had Father, me, and Bakura obviously. But, Ryou and you were already dead. He killed you," Marik said blankly staring down at the desk, "he said it was my fault."

"You know is wasn't?" Mariku bit his lip a bit, he didn't want Marik blaming himself.

"I guess so," Marik shrugged, "he killed me anyway. That's why I woke up, I always wake up just as he's about the kill me. Or save the family from the curse child as he often puts it."

"Do you need to go home?" the teacher was staring at Marik cautiously, trying to examine if the teen was ok.

"No," Marik said blandly, "I don't stay home when I dream about it at night, why should it change because I'm already here? It was a dream, everyone is alive again." He glanced up at Bakura, he was okay.

"Nice to see you dream about me," Bakura chuckled.

"Yes, how lovely," Marik rolled his eyes, and leant back. He carefully placed his hands over Akefia's ears, he didn't know how well the other teen would take it. "I dreamed you were dying. Stabbed in multiple positions, chained up in our underground home. Your shirt shredded and blood gushing from where ever it could, beaten and whipped. What a lovely dream to be included in." He smirked up at Bakura as he removed his hands from Akefia's ears, "sorry about that Akefia, I just wasn't sure how you would react."

"All good," he shrugged.

"Um, ok?" the teacher stared at Marik worriedly before going up the font of the classroom again. Marik sighed leaning back. Bakura growled as Ryou lead them back to there seat as well and Akefia leant back, he was probably drawing again.

"It's sad though," Marik sighed looking over at his brother, "I always wake up before the best part."

"The best part?" Mariku stared at his bother curiously, didn't he say that he always wakes up just before he's about to die?

"Yeah," Marik smiled.

"What do you mean?" Mariku growled, Marik wasn't making any sense.

"The part when I die," Marik looked at his brother, "when I finally die. I don't have to stand around and look at the dead family and friends, I don't have to feel like its my fault. I will feel nothing."

Mariku glared at his twin, he wanted so badly to protect him. But he couldn't, he couldn't do anything. He would rather just die. He stood up hastily and slammed his fist on the table before storming of pushing anything out of his way as if they were a fly. "Mariku!" Marik moaned jumping out of his seat too, "I didn't mean it like that! Come back here!" Marik raced down the classroom after his brother, "Isis will be annoyed if she finds out your skipping more class."

"I don't fucking care what Isis thinks!" Mariku growled leaving through the door.

"Mariku!" Marik moaned quickly following him out, "it was a dream, nothing more…I know that and I don't actually want to die!"

"Fuck off Marik!"

"No! Mariku!" Marik latched onto his twins arm, "I'm not fucking going anywhere!" Marik glared at his brother, he was frozen. But he knew he could break Marik's grip if he wanted to in a second, he was just standing there. He wasn't moving and he wasn't looking at him, he was too busy glaring holes in the ground. He growled turning slightly to growl at the group of kids clustering around the door. "You guys go back to fucking class!" Marik growled turning back to his brother. Marik smirked slightly as he heard Bakura growling at the kids to return to class, Akefia was trying to help him. And Ryou, even though his voice kind of got ran over a bunch. "Mariku, what is your problem? Why are you so angry?"

"I want to fucking protect you Marik," Mariku growled not turning his glare from the ground as if it would disappear the second he did.

"Mariku, you are protecting me," Marik let go of his brothers arm and just stared at him. He knew it was a dream and he knew his brother would always be there to protect him.

"No! I can't! You say dying is the best part of your dream! How can I protect you from dreaming Marik!" Mariku spun around angrily, his fist were clenched but he was shaking. His face was still planted to the ground. "How Marik! How do I bloody protect you when its in your head. I want to keep you safe from him, but you dream about him. In your dream I was dead, I couldn't even protect you there! I want to be able to protect you. I would rather kill myself, then see you get hurt night after night. Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares sooner? Instead you hid it, it's unfair Marik! I-I l-lov-e you…" Mariku teared up, even though it wasn't odd for siblings to love each other, it wasn't something they ever said.

"I love you too brother," Marik wrapped his arms around his twin. "Just look at me, I'm not hurt. I wasn't running away from telling you, I just never really wanted you to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you."

"I know."

"Do you just want to stand here? I don't really feel like going back to class," Mariku pushed out of Marik's hug. Marik smirked, his brother wasn't really one for emotions. "Like we could go back after first break, but we could just extend it."

"Sure," Marik shrugged, it didn't seem like the teacher was coming out to get them anyway. "The teacher offered me to go home anyway, I doubt she would mind if we just sat out here."

"Ok," Mariku sighed sitting on the wall outside the classroom, Ryou's group would sit there later anyway. Marik sat down next to him, it was nice just being with his brother. "Can I ask you a question though," Mariku glanced at Marik. He nodded, "why did you ask Bakura to help you rob the museum and not me?"

"You saw?" Marik sighed, "well I know you saw me sneak out, but still. I don't know. I just figured I didn't want to get you in trouble," Marik looked over at his brother, his spikes were getting squashed on the wall. "I just figured Bakura wouldn't mind anyway," Marik fiddled with his earring.

"Marik, I don't care if you like the thief. Just know I will aways be here for you too," Mariku grabbed his brothers arm to stop him fiddling with his earring, he only did that when he was nervous. "Just realise, if you get caught. I will be here for you." Mariku chuckled, "also by the way I swear the lot of you thieves are scared of the dark."

"What do you mean?" Marik glanced at his brother.

"I followed you, you just seemed to be sitting in the car and the other thief was just sitting around in a tree. He did go to the fuse box, but didn't do anything. He had his mask on the whole time though. But, he didn't seem to want to turn off the lights and you guys didn't seem to want to do anything," Mariku shrugged, "I had to do it, it seemed as if neither of you were going to do anything. It was funny though, the other thief practically fell out of the tree when the lights went out."

"You followed us?" Marik looked at his brother, "and turned off the lights?"

"Yeah," Mariku shrugged, "just because you didn't invite me didn't mean I wasn't going to show up, plus it was amusing watching the other thief trying not to fall out of the tree, he was hanging for quiet a while before he finally got down safely and decided to rob the museum."

"Thanks Mariku," Marik leant on his brother shoulder, "and you don't always have to call Bakura, the thief. We're thieves too."

"But were so much better," Mariku chuckled. "I don't care if you like him though, just next time your going to rob a place, invite me too."

"I'll have to try remembering that next time," Marik chuckled. "Also, you said I'm allowed to like Bakura? Right?"

"Yes, just don't expect to be allowed to drag me on all your little dates if you guys start dating," Mariku chuckled ruffing up his brothers hair.

"We're not dating," Marik pouted, "but, I guess. Thanks. I wanted to ask though, did you like Ryou?" Mariku glanced at Marik, "I mean like, you know…just never mind."

"Well, I'ld be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for the creampuff," Mariku chuckled at Marik's surprised expression. He probably didn't expect him to say anything, "he doesn't seem to mind me, even when I threaten to kill him. Multiple times."

"You really know how to charm a person," Marik chuckled, then both teens seemed to have feelings for each other. "Do you actually think Bakura likes me?" Marik raised an eyebrow trying to look up at Mariku, it sounded stupid. But, he didn't actually know weather Bakura did like him or if it really was just a friend thing.

"I can't say for certain, he can be pretty weird. But isn't all your friends like that anyway?" Mariku chuckled, "but I would say theres a chance." Mariku ruffled his brother hair lovingly. It seemed odd just having him lean on him, they never really just sat and talked about this type thing. "Just realise, if he hurts you. He will be dead before you can say apple juice."

"Apple juice?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind," Mariku chuckled, "you try to think of a random word on the spot."

"Motorcycle," Marik looked up at his brother, "my random word is motorcycle."

"Of course it is," Mariku chuckled rolling his eyes. He was still convinced that his brother loved that thing more than most people. Mariku glanced up as the bell rang, "you can stop leaning on me now, the bell rang. Unless you want everyone seeing," Mariku chuckled as Marik quickly sat up straight, for once at least he beat Ryou's friends to the front of his own classroom. "Our stuff is inside," Mariku glanced at the door, neither of them were bothered to get up. People were slowly beginning to leave the classroom, giving the brothers weird sideways glances. They probably thought they would of left, not just sit outside the door.

"Marik! Mariku!" Miho came running down the hallway waving madly, with the rest of the group following normally behind. "You guys got out quickly today," she smiled sweetly sitting down.

"Yeah, we kind of did," Marik laughed rubbing the back to his head sheepishly. Much earlier then the girl probably expected. The rest of the group finally seemed to catch up and were now sitting in a big circle.

"Marik! Mariku!" Ryou came cheerfully out of the classroom, "I brought your bags down for you!" Ryou passed them their school bags.

"Thanks Ryou," Marik smiled gratefully.

"How did you know we hadn't already gone home," Mariku chuckled.

"Well if you did then you would still need your bags," Ryou smiled sitting down with Bakura and Akefia. "I could of put them in the office for you or in my car to drop over your house after school."

"Why would you guys of gone home?" Honda questioned, it was probably a stupid thing to ask. Marik had a bunch of outbursts and so it wasn't really that unusual when he went home early.

"I fell asleep in class," Marik shrugged, "then Mariku got annoyed and stormed out. Also why we beat you here, we took an extended break. The teacher didn't seem to mind."

"She really should of checked on us though," Mariku chuckled, "she doesn't know what we were doing, we could of been starting a fire. I do know multiple ways to burn down this building."

"But we were just sitting here Mariku," Marik stared at his brother blankly, "and plus I think she would notice if we started a bloody fire! Plus, also my stuff was in the classroom. I wouldn't want it to burn."

"Brother, if we were to start a fire. We would know about it so we could go rescue your precious stuff and still leave before the whole building is ablaze. Is there any other problems brother?" Mariku raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how would you start it anyway?" Marik huffed.

"I have a lighter, this chocolate spray stuff I stole off another kid, it says its flammable. Also I have random paper I could burn, as well as this petrol," Mariku pulled out a little clear bottle with a brownish black liquid.

"Why do you have petrol in your bag!" Marik took the bottle of his brother.

"Remember that time your 'precious baby' " Mariku chucked as he quoted what Marik called his motorcycle, "ran out of petrol, you wouldn't shut up about it. So I put it in my bag so you wouldn't have a reason to complain until someone finally brought some. But it is also very flammable."

"Firstly thats sweet and secondly, I pretty sure your not allowed to just carry this around," Marik looked at his brother handing back the bottle.

"I wasn't doing it to be sweet brother dearest, its just your bitching can get boring after awhile and secondly, I pretty sure I wasn't meant to steal it either," Mariku chuckled, smirking down at his brother.

"Good point," Marik sighed, "anyway we didn't start a fire and thats that. What did you guys get up to in class anyway."

"Nothing," Bakura shrugged.

"Wow, your such a great help Bakura," Marik rolled his eyes, "I was talking to someone who actually listened."

"I didn't listen either," Akefia shrugged.

"It's ok Marik you only missed out on some revision," Ryou smiled happily.

"Thanks Ryou, at least one of you listens in class," Marik sighed.

"Like your one to talk," Mariku chuckled, "you normally just sit around."

"But at least I still get the work done eventually," Marik pouted, "and I get goodish grades, when I'm actually here."

"I get ok grades," Mariku grumbled.

"Yeah, because you copy all my answers," Marik pouted.

"Well I did better than you on the english test." He smirked.

"You probably copied someone else's answers."

"I copied his," Mariku chuckled pointing at Ryou, "I'm just saying you don't have to pay attention or be good at anything to get good grade. You can just copy and then you'll pass."

"If I do nothing and copy your page, both our pages would be blank. Except for when you draw pictures at the bottom," Marik stated blankly. Mariku huffed crossing his arms, he was losing this argument. "I win," Marik smirked victoriously.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik flung his bag on the ground as he walked into the house, Mariku was still following him closely he hadn't left his side since last week when he fell asleep in class, he even slept behind him most nights. He could tell it was beginning to bug his older siblings, he doubted that they knew why Mariku was being so clingy. Bakura was kind of getting annoyed at the clinginess between the two, did that mean Bakura actually liked him? Or just wanted to mess with his head, he wasn't sure. "Marik," Rishid's voice rang from outside his bedroom, Marik shrugged and turned to look at his oldest brother. "May I speak with you for a moment. Without Mariku," he raised an eyebrow at Mariku, he wasn't sure why he was being so clingy to Marik recently. Mariku huffed but sat down on the stairs.

"Sure Rishid," his brother obviously had no clue why Mariku was so clingy, which means the teacher probably hasn't told them about what happened in class the other week. He smirked, he hoped it stays that way. "Can I get changed first?" Marik questioned, Rishid nodded. Marik smiled and quickly ducked into his room. He sighed throwing off his school uniform, he quickly grabbed a pair of dark grey baggy jeans and his black singlet. It was kind of cold, he quickly grabbed a lavender jacket. He seemed to have a lot of lavender clothing. Should he try getting something less purple? Marik sighed walking into the hallway to stare at his brother. "In your room?" Marik questioned as Rishid opened his door to let him in, he never really went into his brothers room and normally it meant he wanted to talk about something serious. He nodded, Dam! Marik sighed but went in anyway, he was really just hoping his brother wanted to ask something stupid and little.

He carefully shut the door behind himself as Marik went in, "Marik, Ryou and Bakura are your friends right?"

"Um, yeah," Marik looked at his brother confused, "I know it can kind of be weird with Bakura. But he means well. Ryou seems to get along with Mariku as well, so thats a nice change." He wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at just yet, but he didn't like it if he was angling it at Bakura. He was still searching for the Sennen items, maybe he should take them off Bakura?

"They are twins right?"

"Yes," where was this going.

"They mostly live by themselves and if Bakura hangs around you, who else is his friend," Rishid questioned. These seemed really Bakura based, his hair was shown on the night of the robbery. Is that what his brother was getting at, he just didn't want to hear it.

"Mostly just me, or he doesn't mind Akefia sometimes. Otherwise just Ryou," Marik answered, he didn't really like where this was going. "Brother, what are you getting at?" Marik growled angrily, he was sick of this game. "Just get to the point, I'm not one to beat around the bush."

"It was just something Mariku said when he was drunk, it made me do some searching," Rishid sighed, he didn't really want to upset his little brother. "It's just Bakura has been behind bars multiple times, while I think his brother is innocent. I just worry that…"

"You worry that!? What? I'm a bloody thief too," Marik snarled, "I can hang out with who ever I please. Akefia is emotionally unstable, Ryou overly mothering, Mariku is just plain unstable, even though he's still just trying to keep me safe. Bakura has been in jail, so what. I killed someone, I think I win," Marik snapped.

"Marik," Rishid looked at his brother sadly, making him feel slightly guilty. "Is it so bad for me too worry that someday I will see you behind bars next to him? I'm just worried for you," he sighed placing a hand on Marik's head. Marik growled taking a step back.

"No, it's ok that you worry. But you can't say that! its not fair, restricting me! I might as well be in jail!" Marik growled angrily, "if your worried his a bad influence on me, forget it. I'm already past that!" Marik growled holding his right hand on the wall, he was pissed. He snatched out his knife with his left hand and stabbed it. He smirked at his brother, "see it's too late, because I was never sane," he smirked slightly as he removed the sharp object from his hand. He watched as the red liquid rolled down the knife, and his tanned hand was painted in the same colour. It stung, but he wanted to prove a point. "I can hang out with who ever I want, and if that means behind bars. So be it, I'll be smiling and guess what there is nothing you can do about it brother." Marik turned and opened the door, leaving a smear of blood over the silver door handle. "Are we done or what!?" Mariku looked up at the open door, Marik seemed annoyed.

"I don't want you hanging out with Bakura, I don't think he's a good influence," Rishid sighed staring at Marik. He was mostly staring at his impaled hand mostly.

"Guess what brother, you can't stop me," Marik smirked, "I'm going to bloody Ryou's house! and guess bloody what! Bakura lives there too!" Marik growled storming down the stairs to the garage, completely ignoring his brother on the way. Mariku stared with wide eyes, his brother was bleeding. He jumped on his motor cycle and rode down the street, Bakura hopefully wouldn't mind.

"Mariku," Rishid looked down at his younger brother. Mariku growled and stomped up the stairs and slammed his door shut so no one could bother him. He failed to protect Marik once again.

Marik sighed driving down the street, he was pissed at his brother. He was trying to blame Bakura, and now he didn't even want him to talk with the other teen. His hand stung, so he had to try driving with one hand. He should of probably taken the first aid kit. He growled pulling up the Bakura's house, he could barely drive straight so he parked a couple of houses up and just stormed down the street. Tearing his sleeve off his jacket. It was pretty thin anyway and he could try sewing later. He wrapped it around his hand roughly, it was already starting to change colour. He knocked on the door, nothing. He growled knocking harder, still nothing. He didn't know if they had a spare key, he wasn't going home though. He tried opening the door, nothing. He growled going around the side of the house, the window to the lounge room should be easy enough to pick. He slowly picked the lock and let him self in. No body seemed to be home as he assessed each room carefully. He sighed, plopping down on the lounge. He fiddled with his knife. His hand stung, he couldn't really be bothered to do anything. Maybe it was the loss of blood talking? He would wait here until they returned.

Why did he stab his hand anyway? He just couldn't bare the thought of not being allowed near Bakura. When that was all he wanted.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Marik is really confused why he cares so much about not being allowed near Bakura and Rishid knows he** **'** **s a thief now! Bakura** **'** **s not home yet though** **…**

 **By the way I got the idea of him stabbing his hand from season 0! Bakura stabs his hand on the castle to stop Ryou interfering. I just liked the idea** **…**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	28. Bloody Dandy

**Ok firstly Bakura** **'** **s home!**

 **Secondly I** **'** **ve actually had this chapter written like the day after the last one but I couldn't figure out a good name for it! Sorry! The name is still pretty stupid :(**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 28

Bloody Dandy

"Bakura!?" Ryou called out worriedly to his brother entering the house.

"What is it Ryou!" Bakura moaned coming to see what had his brother worked up. He only just got home from dropping his dad to the airport and worst of it Ryou was probably going to make him come pick him up as well after two weeks, he couldn't really be bothered to see what had brother was so worked up on.

"Could you come here for a moment?" Ryou asked nervously. He glanced back at his brother from the door way before staring back to what he was concerned about in the lounge room.

He was staring into the lounge room with a confused look plastered on his face. It was Friday, no special shows were normally on until much later. Ryou pointed at the lounge, Bakura rolled his eyes it was probably some sort of bug or something stupid. Bakura carefully looked at the couch. He froze, a tanned teen in a black singlet and dark grey baggy jeans. He was lying his head on a lavender jacket. He still had his golden jewellery on of course. Except he seemed to have taken off the bottom left armband. Probably still trying to air the cuts. He was lying there fast asleep. Sprawled out on the lounge lazily. Facing his back to the air and letting his blond hair trail all over the place. One arm way hanging off the top and his legs were basically kicked off the bottom. But the other hand was hanging off the side of the lounge, hidden from view. He had something in his pocket. Bakura could barely take his eyes off him, what was Marik doing here!? "Don't look at me like that!" Bakura growled turning back to his brother, "I have just as much clue to why he's here as you do!"

"Should we let him sleep?" Ryou question peaking into the room, "I think he came through the window though." Ryou pointed at the open widow, they had locked it when they left so he had probably picked it. Bakura nodded.

"I suppose so, he does look dead," Bakura chuckled slightly, "but I'll sit with him. I just want to wait for him to wake up." He looked over the teen, he actually just wanted to ensure Marik didn't have any dreams about Egypt. Bakura growled slightly walking into the room. It was lucky his dad had to go out for two weeks, he didn't like it when the two were together. But why was Marik here? He glanced at the smaller teen, his brown eyes widened. The thing in his back pocket, was his knife. He normally hid it better, Bakura shrugged walking around the front of the teen. Though it did seem like it had blood on it still. Bakura glanced down at the Egyptian teen carefully. His eyes widened even further. His hand, it was wrapped in a purple sleeve from his hoodie, which might as well be completely red by now. "Ryou?" Bakura called out quietly, he still didn't want to wake the sleeping teen. "Can you get the first aid kit?" He slowly unwrapped the sleeve. Marik's hand had a slit in it, it went the whole way through. It was about the size of his knife. It needed to be fixed up soon, it would get infected.

"Got it," Ryou smiled coming into the room, "what's wrong?" He looked over his brother, he seemed fine. He looked at the sleeping teen. His hand had a giant stab wound in it. He stared at the wound in horror, what happened?

"He wrapped his jacket sleeve around it," Bakura quickly took the first aid off his brother and started to stitch the wound. It would be easier if the teen would stay still and stop fidgeting in his sleep. "We'll be fine Ryou, you can just go do what ever. We can come out when he's awake." Bakura gestured at the teen asleep on the lounge whose hand he was still stitching up. Ryou nodded reluctantly and left. Bakura sighed looking down at the teen, "what have you done now?" He sighed stitching it up carefully. He had to stitch it on both sides, he rolled his eye he would need to put a white patch on both sides. Marik wouldn't be wise to use this hand for a while until it was healed. He stood up slowly and went to find the white patches. They were on top from the last time he had to patch up the teen. He smirked slightly kissing the teen on the forehead, he wouldn't be able to complain if he was sleeping. Bakura rolled his eyes, he was being so stupid. He slowly started to get onto his knees to place on the white patches. The kid seemed to go still, he wasn't fidgeting anymore.

Marik smirked slightly as Bakura kissed him on the head, he was fixing his hand. It still kind of stung, it seemed to be a trend of him sleeping at Bakura's house and getting fixed up. He only just woke up, but Bakura was staring at him now though, probably because he was still. He knew he normally fidgeted in his sleep. He smirked widely, the other teen probably couldn't see his face yet. "Bakura!" Marik sprang up and wrapped his arms tightly around the surprised Albino. Bakura seemed frozen in the hug. Marik was awake. Marik smirked burring his face into the puff of white hair, "I missed you." He sighed not letting go of the other teen. He didn't want to let him go, Rishid wasn't going to be able to make him.

Bakura stared down at Marik, what was he doing!? He chuckled, smirking down at the other teen. His pale face was ten shades of pink, but Marik had his head buried so he couldn't see anyway. But still, he had to act tough. "I missed you too, lover boy." He smirked down at the teen he knew Marik would probably protest about the name. But he didn't mind, he would see it his way eventually. The other teen had his head buried in his hair.

Marik smirked pulling away from the other teens snow white hair. "Lover boy?" he chuckled quietly to himself. Bakura stared at the teen confused, Marik wasn't protesting. He stared at Bakura for a moment before leaning into connect their lips. Bakura stared at the other teen. This was the first time Marik actually kissed him, he shrugged and closed his eyes and joined in the surprise kiss. Marik didn't pull away anyway, so it was fine?

Bakura smirked slightly as they just sat around kissing, than Marik pulled away. "Thank-you," he smiled sweetly staring down at Bakura.

Bakura stared at the other teen, thankyou for what? Stitching him up? Because if thats true he defiantly didn't get that the first time. "If thats for fixing your hand, I've done that twice now." Bakura chuckled, but was cut short as Marik reconnected their lips. He liked it when Marik thanked him.

"Better?" Marik raised an eyebrow pulling away. He liked kissing the other teen it was true, "you kissed back?" Marik chuckled letting the other teen out of his hug and leaning back on the lounge.

"It would be rude not too," Bakura got on to the lounge with Marik.

"Any other reasons?" Marik glanced at the other teen, he wanted to know how Bakura felt about him and he didn't think Bakura was going to tell him straight out. "Would you kiss Anzu back? Or Mariku? What about Yugi?" Marik looked at the other teen, he was putting white patches on his right hand.

"No," Bakura answered simply.

"No?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "to everything? No other reasons and you wouldn't kiss them back?" Bakura shrugged, "would you care if I kissed Anzu? Or Ryou? Or Yugi? Would you care if I kissed them?"

"What!" Bakura growled, "no I don't want you kissing them!"

"Bakura? Can I ask you a serious question," Marik looked at Bakura, "what do you see me as?" Marik pouted it seemed stupid, but he wanted to know.

"Well, I see a tanned highschool student who has too many cuts on him for his own good, black marks under his eyes, blond hair and a bunch of jewellery," Bakura shrugged, "what do you mean?"

"Bakura! I meant like what do you see me as, a friend? Stranger? Weirdo? Someone to just muck around with or what?" Marik pouted shoving Bakura playfully.

"What do you want to hear Marik," Bakura moaned looking at Marik. The other teen was getting at something and he really wished that he would just come straight out with it, "what do you want to hear? Do you want me to say I see you as a friend? We both know thats not true. Because, I know your dense. But I can tell your not as dense as you pretend sometimes," Bakura sighed looking at Marik, who was staring at him with huge curious lilac eyes. "What do you want me to say, Marik I have a major boy crush on you?" Bakura chuckled, it sounded weird saying boy crush. "Its obvious your not oblivious to my feelings towards you? So what did you want me to say? I really like you Marik," Bakura rolled his eyes.

Marik smirked, Bakura liked him. "I can't say I like kissing guys," Marik chuckled, Bakura growled, "but yes. That is what I wanted you to say."

"Fucking hell!" Bakura growled, so he was still just being shot down!? "Make up your bloody mind Marik!"

"Oh for Ra's sake! Wait! You never let me finish," Marik put a finger to the other boys mouth, "but I like kissing you." Marik smirked moving his finger away from Bakura's mouth and leaned in and kissed him. Bakura kissed back even though he wasn't sure if this meant Marik like him too.

"Are we fucking dating already!?" Bakura whined slightly pulling away from the intense kiss with the Egyptian boy.

"Yes, because I'm so completely fucking gay for you Bakura Touzoku." Marik smirked connecting there lips once again. Bakura smirked as he leant into the kiss more, Marik was finally his. Marik was a pretty good kisser when he was actually trying, but he was going to prove he was better. Bakura smirked, he sucked at words but he knew how to kiss. He smirked more as the other teen allowed access into his mouth and allowed the invading tongue to investigate the unknown territory. Bakura pulled Marik on top of him as he leant back, he didn't want to stop the kiss. While Marik had finally agreed he was his, he still didn't know how often they would be able to do this. He wanted to make it last.

Marik smirked as Bakura pulled him down, this was probably the opposite of what his brother wanted. But he fucking loved this kid and his brother couldn't change that. "Just promise you wont act all cutesy all the time," Bakura chuckled, as he reconnected their passionate kiss.

"If you wanted cutesy, go date someone in the friendship group," Marik chuckled hugging Bakura tightly. "And next time, you should really get a bigger couch," Marik smirked as he kissed the other teen again. He wasn't confused anymore, it was going to awkward explaining to Mariku though. Marik suddenly pulled up as he heard a gasp from the door way, Bakura tilted his head back lazily.

"Hello brother," Bakura chuckled as he sat up and Marik jumped to sit beside him instead of lying on top, "Marik's awake." Marik ducked slightly as his face turned a million different shades of pink and red. Ryou stared at the two sitting on the lounge, his brother was just staring at him with a lazy smirk and Marik was trying to hide his face with his hair as it turned a deep red.

"Um," was all he could muster, "does this mean your still just friends?" Ryou didn't want to say dating in case he was wrong and Marik got annoyed at the assumption.

"No bloody way!" Bakura wrapped his arm around Marik, he was in an extremely good mood now. "Me and Marik are together now!" He stated victoriously, "he finally admitted he was fucking gay for me," he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"Bakura!" Marik moaned, it sounded really silly and embarrassing telling Ryou especially after he just walked in on them. But he still leant in on the arm being wrapped around him. Ryou was just staring blankly at the two, he probably thought it was weird. Did Ryou know Bakura had a crush on him? He wasn't saying anything, "Ryou? I hope I didn't make it seem weird?" Marik didn't really know what to do so he apologised? Who bloody apologies! And what was that anyway! It sounded so stupid!

Ryou smiled, "not at all Marik, I'm just so please you two are finally together." He clasped his hands together happily, "is this why you came over Marik? or did it have something to do with your cut hand?" Ryou smiled. He was pleased Marik and Bakura were finally together.

"Finally?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "um, and I suppose it was kind of a mixture. I had a talk with Rishid before I came here and he found out Bakura was a thief. He didn't want me hanging around him, I don't know why. But I got pissed at the idea and stabbed my own hand and stormed over here. I didn't like the thought of not being around Bakura," Marik sighed explaining sounded stupid, "than I stormed over here. Your door was locked, so I came through the window and I was kind of tired so I fell asleep. But I guess you could say I came here for both those reasons Ryou. I wanted Bakura, so I came here."

"Your such a dork, you know," Bakura chuckled rubbing the top of Marik's head lovingly. He didn't want to let him go.

"But I'm your dork now," Marik smiled leaning onto Bakura, snuggling his hair and kissing his lightly on the cheek. Bakura smirked.

"Did you want to stay for dinner Marik?" Ryou smiled breaking back into the conversation, "I doubt you want to go home straight away."

"I would love to Ryou," Marik smiled, "but could I invite Mariku? He was a bit annoyed when I stormed off without him, he really wants to protect me. I don't want him worrying, and plus it would give you two some more time together while I'm with Bakura," Marik winked at Ryou. Ryou blushed but nodded. Marik smirked and texted his brother, he was quick to respond. "Mariku said he would be on his way."

"Ok," Ryou smiled leaving the room, "if everyones over for dinner I should get cooking! You two don't have to help," Ryou smiled sweetly, "also I hope you guys have fun!"

"Whats that meant to mean!" Marik spluttered ducking slightly.

"Oh, nothing Marik," Ryou smiled sweetly. Leaving the room.

"So, did you want to get back to what we were doing?" Bakura suggested raising an eyebrow at the dark teen. Marik smirked leaning over to Bakura again, he liked that idea. He was going to have to tell Mariku sometime though. He wouldn't tell Rishid or Isis, he would keep it hidden from them. Bakura seemed to be enjoying himself as they laid back down on the small couch, "take that as a yes than," Bakura chuckled pulling away for a moment.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Marik moaned chuckling slightly as Bakura kissed him again, he entangled his fingers into the white hair of the other boy and the other teen did the same pulling away from the kiss slightly and smirking as he slid his tongue along the length of Marik's neck. Marik buried his face into the white teens hair as he did it again, before dragging his face back to reconnect there lips. Marik smirked as they just sat around kissing, it felt all too soon when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Marik pushed away from Bakura, "now why my brothers over, be sensible! I don't want him to freak out, even though he said he wouldn't care. We can tell him after dinner! But before that! Be good," Marik warned leaving the room. He opened the door, his brother was standing there pouting.

"I fucking had to run here," Mariku puffed, "you took your bloody motorcycle and I can barely start the actual car! You could of just picked me up!"

"Sorry Mariku!" Marik sighed, "I didn't think, you should of texted back that you didn't have a way to get here. But your here now! I'm sorry about rushing out earlier!" Marik apologised. "I guess we can all go help Ryou finish in the kitchen," Marik sighed, "Bakura! We're going to the kitchen, come if you want!"

"I'm bloody coming," Bakura growled, but he was still smirking like mad. "Hey porcupine, your all sweaty," Bakura chuckled walking into the hallway, he grabbed a towel and threw it at Mariku, "here. I don't want your sweat in our food." Bakura went into the kitchen as Mariku caught the towel. He was glaring at Bakura.

"You really could of just walked," Marik sighed following Bakura into the kitchen. "Ryou, Mariku's here," Marik looked at the white haired teen busily preparing food, "were going to help, but Mariku ran here and needs to cool off first."

"That fine Marik," Ryou smiled, "as I said you guys don't have to help, I don't have much to do anyway." He smiled turning back to Marik, "plus it could give me more time with Mariku and you guys alone." He spun back to layering think pieces of potato in a huge dish, combined with other thin vegetables. He didn't even think you could cut them that thin.

"I really doubt that Mariku really wants me out of his sight again," Marik sighed rolling his eyes, "you should of seen his face when I left earlier."

"Your bloody hand was bleeding and you were pissed," Mariku growled entering the kitchen, "plus I heard a big bang from Rishid's room and I was worried."

"Awe," Bakura chuckling mockingly, "looks like we have a big teddy bear." Mariku growled at Bakura, he seemed in a good mood. Why? Normally he would of come up with a better come back.

"I'm not a teddy bear," Mariku growled, "and even if I was I'ld be a deadly one."

"Oh course!" Ryou smiled jumping into the conversation as well, "you would be one with nice sharp claws and teeth, but also big and able to protect."

"Not really helping," Mariku moaned turning to Ryou, "hey why don't you ever get mad anyway?" he rolled his eyes, he was bored and he was trying to piece together why Bakura seemed to in such a good mood. Did it have something to do with his brother? Something Ryou did? Maybe its because his dad doesn't seem to be home.

"I have no need to get mad," Ryou smiled turning to look at Mariku, he seemed blanked out. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Mariku growled walking over to his brother, he wanted to stay close. "By the way Marik, what were you discussing with Rishid exactly? He hasn't left his room."

"Um, nothing much," Marik shrugged. He kind of felt a tad bad, he didn't mean to make his brother upset. He just didn't agree with his point of view on Bakura.

"I'm not stupid Marik," Mariku growled, glaring at Bakura, "you were talking about him," he pointed at Bakura. "What were you discussing? You ran out angrily, and said you were coming here. And that Rishid couldn't stop you," Mariku smirked slightly, "and you really shouldn't complain about my driving. I saw you motorcycle on the street and if you drove it as badly as its parked than I think I can do better."

"Oh shit! I forgot about that!" Marik moaned looking at his hand.

"No you can't drive it," Ryou glanced at Marik, "Bakura can help you push it up the street, you guys can leave it in the drive way for now. You just shouldn't use that hand, not just yet."

"Could you help me Bakura?" Marik looked over at him, "Mariku can help Ryou here. Plus I think you butchered that carrot enough." He chuckled.

"Well you should know better than to leave me to do carrots," Bakura chuckled going to the door, "we made Akefia faint last time."

"I still don't see how anyone possibly could of mucked up carrots," Marik sighed following Bakura to the door, "Mariku you can stay and help Ryou for a minuet, we'll be back soon." Marik waved quickly exiting the room with the pale teen. Mariku growled but didn't move. He turned to Ryou and stared at him carefully.

"Your brother seems to be in an overly good mood," he growled walking closer to the other teen he was supposedly was meant to be helping. Shouldn't they know by now though that he couldn't cook? He would of been much better with the motorcycle.

"Oh," Ryou smiled as the bigger teen came closer, "I think he's just happy fathers gone for two weeks, they don't seem to get along and now we have you two over for dinner!" Ryou smiled sweetly as he passed Mariku an apple, "could you cut this for me?"

"Fine," Mariku took the apple gruffly and put it on the bench, he wasn't really sure where they kept their knives. He shrugged and pulled out his, it should be sharp enough to cut a dumb apple. Mariku growled as he chopped it in two he could tell Ryou wasn't telling him something and he hated it.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bakura chuckled leaving the house, "I don't think your brother wants to leave your side at all. He's even worse now than at school," Marik rolled his eyes.

"I know," Marik sighed, "but he means well, he's just trying to look out for me."

"Than why do you keep coming to my house with injuries," Bakura shoved him playfully. "Anyway he keeps giving me weird sideways glances. Somethings bugging him."

"Oh, look whose being all observant now," Marik chuckled, "but I know what you mean. He keeps looking between us weirdly, plus you didn't try starting a fight with him the second you saw each other."

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura chuckled as they walked up the street to the red motor cycle. Bakura chuckled slightly as he noticed the red object laying on its side, half on the road and half on the footpath going into someones bush. "Looks like your brother was right," he chuckled darkly, "come on, I'll stand it up. You just try grabbing it with you left hand and than we can start pushing it to the drive way," Bakura bent down to grab the motorcycle, it didn't have a helmet anywhere. Did that mean Marik didn't wear one? He glanced at the other teen as used his left hand to hold it up as well.

"I hope it didn't scratch," Marik moaned, he really shouldn't of drove it over. He should of walked, "so anyway, how did you want to tell Mariku? Like you know about us?" Marik still felt funny saying it, he really did love the teen it was just he knew neither of them were all that random lovely dove stuff.

"Just leave it too me," Bakura smirked, he was going to make sure the other teen knew Marik was his now.

"Bakura," Marik moaned, "don't do anything stupid. I don't want Mariku to be annoyed. Also I probably not going to tell Isis or Rishid anytime soon, so just be careful around them."

"Why not," Bakura huffed, he really wanted to rub it in there faces that he had won.

"Because if you remember the reason I left my house today, except for school! It was because Rishid didn't want me hanging out with you, I'm pretty sure he would be pissed if I came back and said were dating now." Marik chuckled, he could image his brothers surprise. He knew Marik and Bakura had a weird friendship, but he did believe that was it. A friendship and the fact he probably didn't think Marik would ever go against tradition and get with a guy and not a girl. Mariku yes, Marik no.

"Yeah ok," Bakura rolled his eyes pushing the bike, "you can let go you know?" he glanced at the tanned hand on the black handle, "its just easier if I had a hand on each handle pushing it." Bakura moved his second hand to the handle as Marik let go.

"Are you sure Kura?" Marik raised an eyebrow. Bakura moaned but continued to push.

"Yes Marik, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes at the other teen, he was switching sides of the motor cycle, he smirked as Marik came a walked next to him.

"Thankyou!" he kissed him lightly on the cheek, Bakura smirked he really liked it when Marik thanked him. Marik sighed snuggling into his boyfriends arm, "should we tell Ryou's friends on Monday? or let them figure it out for themselves?"

"Well I guess we could tell them, though we could also have a competition to see how long it would take them to guess?" Bakura suggested kissing Marik on the forehead lovingly. He was finally allowed to kiss the teen with out getting pushed away constantly and being told it was weird to kiss. He was going to make sure to catch up on all those times he missed.

"Ok, what do you suggest," Marik chuckled looking up out of Bakura's snow hair, it was still really soft.

"Hm, good question," Bakura took one hand off the bike to wrap around Marik, "well we can both take guesses at how long it would take them to actually say or ask anything and who ever is right. Has too…has too," Bakura shrugged he couldn't think of anything.

"We could think of the prizes later," Marik smirked at Bakura, "for now we should guess. I say they wont say anything for about a week. So probably a week from now."

"Ok, good bet. I'm going to guess in one of the first two days," Bakura chuckled, he kind of guessed the group was sceptical that Bakura had feelings for Marik, and if he knew Miho she could never keep her mouth closed.

"Ok, so did you want to bet money or something?" Marik suggested, "or what?"

"Um, I guess we could bet 10 bucks or the loser buys the winner lunch?" Bakura suggested raising an eyebrow at the tanned teen.

"Why not both?" Marik decided.

"Sure why not," Bakura chuckled. He liked little wagers.

"Actually!" Marik just came up with something he wanted more, "If I win, can I ask you three questions? and you have to answer truthfully." Marik looked at Bakura hopefully, he still wanted to know why Bakura had the Sennen ring.

"Um, sure," Bakura shrugged, he didn't really know what questions the teen wanted to ask but it was obvious he had a plan with them. "Why not." Bakura chuckled pushing the bike further up the street. They were practically there now, Bakura sighed as Marik went a bit ahead to open the garage. He pushed the bike in and Marik carefully pushed down the kick stand. "How are you going to get it home? Like I can drive motorcycles, but it only fits two and we have Mariku."

"Shit, I didn't think of that," Marik moaned slapping his hand into his face, "Mariku can't drive, well not properly at least!"

"Maybe I could drive you home on the motorcycle and Ryou could take your psycho brother in the car," Bakura shrugged letting Marik back into the house.

"Do you think Ryou would mind?" Marik looked up at Bakura hopefully. He shrugged as Marik hugged him quickly, "thanks Kura!" he smiled going into the kitchen. "Were back!" Marik smiled.

"We just finished dinner!" Ryou smiled, "just go help Mariku set the table. I think he could use a hand." Ryou gestured to the next room where a table was, it would be able to fit all of them.

"Hey Marik!" Bakura whined walking into the dinning room carrying the plate of food Ryou had given him to place on the table, "can you just bloody eat meat!?"

"No! I'm a vegetarian Bakura!" Marik pouted, "you can eat it. I just won't."

"So you don't care if I eat it around you?" Bakura smirked, leaving to go back in the kitchen. Marik sighed as he heard Ryou complaining as Bakura started cooking something. Probably meat. "Marik said I could!" he protested. Marik sighed placing the plate on the table that Bakura had shoved at him. This was going to be a fun dinner.

"No Bakura!" Ryou snapped, "go out and be a good host!" Bakura growled but left the kitchen.

"Now Ryou wont let me eat meat either," Bakura crossed his arms, Mariku growled as Bakura chose to sit next to his brother. He could of sat anywhere at the table but he sat with Marik, Mariku crossed his arms as he sat on the opposite side to Marik. Bakura smirked, Mariku was pissed he took the spot next to Marik. It was his house, he could sit where he pleased.

"It's ok kitty," Marik chuckled, "vegetables are good for you."

"I'm not a kitty," Bakura growled, he still didn't want to be called a kitty. "And even so, broccoli is deadly to cats."

"Well we'll just have to make sure you don't get any broccoli," Marik stared at the other teen blankly, "you can live without meat for one night."

"Fine," he huffed, he lost and it was no use fighting now. "Anyway, Ryou told me to be a good host. So, did everyone have a dandy day?" he rolled his eyes.

"Dandy?" Marik chuckled.

"Whats wrong with dandy? I hear Ryou use it with his friends!"

"But we're not his friends," Marik pointed out. "But other than that, my day was just dandy," Marik said sarcastically. "Mariku?" Mariku grumbled but didn't say anything, he was probably pissed he was spending so much time with just Bakura. "Come on Mariku! Was your day dandy?" Marik chuckled.

"Yes my day was just bloody dandy!" Mariku growled staring between his brother and the pale teen. Bakura was too happy and Marik was getting too close. He sat next to his brother, and he is practically only talking with Marik. He isn't being bitchy like normal. "What is up!" Mariku snapped, "you guys are hiding something from me! And I bloody hate it!"

"D-dinners ready," Ryou jumped a little at Mariku's sudden outburst, he quickly skidded to the seat next to Mariku and placed the dish down.

"Hello Ryou," Mariku snarled, "you bloody know too!"

"Mariku!" Marik snapped, "calm down! Your freaking out over nothing!"

"Well tell me than!"

"Me and Marik are together," Bakura chuckled putting his arm around Marik's shoulder as Marik flushed ten shades darker. Bakura smirked at the other teen, he didn't seem to know what to say.

"I was going to tell you after dinner," Marik promised, "please don't be mad."

"Marik," Mariku calmed down a bit but his voice still held a venomous tone, "I said I didn't care if you liked the thief. Next time just tell me straight up. Is that why you were pissed with Rishid?"

"Um, not exactly," Marik looked down, "I just didn't like the idea of not being with Bakura, but when I got here. No one was home, but when I saw Bakura we kind of just decided than." He shrugged, he didn't really want to look at his brother.

Mariku glanced at Bakura with a hauntingly expression, "Marik. Please look at me," he tried saying calming, his brother was avoiding eye contact. Marik looked up at his brother slowly, he wasn't sure if he was angry. "Look, I really don't care. Do what ever, if you love him so what. You might have terrible taste, but I can't really break you up." Mariku shrugged, "but don't try to hide it from me in the future. I hate things being hidden from me. Especially from you."

"I know," Marik sighed, he knew why. It still bugged his brother that he had hidden so much about his past, so it probably bugged him when Marik hid little things. "I really was going to tell you after dinner."

"I don't doubt that," Mariku leant back, "I'm assuming though. Isis and Rishid aren't going to know?"

"Not yet," Marik sighed. "Any way we should start eating, its rude not too when Ryou's gone to all this effort for us." Ryou smiled at Marik for a moment before serving everyone, no one really spoke during dinner. It was silent. "Hey Bakura," Marik suddenly broke the silence, "I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind me moving the Sennen items to my house? It would just make me feel better." Marik could ask because he doubted some random was going to walk in the house and everyone at the table already knew.

"Anything for you," Bakura chuckled, "but keeping them a room or two away from a police officer. Risky a bit?"

"I know," Marik sighed, "I have somewhere I could hide them, it's just I would feel better."

"Sure thing," Bakura sighed, "I'll get them after dinner." Marik nodded, "you'll also need to borrow a bag to put them in, you can't just walk in the door holding them you know."

"I know that!" Marik pouted. Everyone seemed to go quiet again, like on queue. The rest of the dinner went pretty uneventful, Marik sighed following Bakura up the stairs to collect the items from his room. Mariku stayed in the kitchen, even though he said he was fine. He still seemed quiet and put off in a weird way. "You could of told him a bit nicer," Marik huffed as Bakura moved his wardrobe.

"How would you put it?!" Bakura growled, "I tried putting it as nicely as I could. I said we are together, I didn't say anything wrong."

"I suppose," Marik bit his lip, "Mariku just seems put off." Bakura smirked turning back to the other teen.

"Ignore him," Bakura chuckled, "he's just jealous." Bakura smirked throwing an arm around Marik's shoulders playfully.

Marik smiled up at Bakura, "your turning out to be the best boyfriend ever," he sighed landing a gentle kiss on Bakura's cheek. He smirked as he quickly moved head to return the kiss. Marik rolled his eyes but continued the kiss anyway. Bakura smirked finally pulling away.

"I bet I am," he chuckled kneeling down and grab the items and pass them to Marik, Marik nodded as each got passed to him. "Oh, and um…I don't really need this. You can have it," Bakura handed him another golden item, it shone just like the others.

"The Sennen ring!?" Marik looked at the pendant carefully. He smiled sweetly at Bakura.

"You asked if I had it," Bakura shrugged, "I can't really remember why I stole it anyway."

"Thankyou!" Marik wrapped his arms tightly around the other teen, sending him crashing towards the floor. Bakura chuckled at the tackle hug, "your the best!" He silenced the other teen quickly as he reconnected their lips, he was just in too good of a position not too. Marik didn't mind as he kissed back.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Yes they** **'** **re dating! Yay!**

 **Also Mariku knows! and Bakura gave Marik the ring, because he wanted to have the items at his house! This can** **'** **t end well, living with a police officer! But Marik probably has somewhere he can hide it.**

 **Also Bakura and Marik are having a bet! Who do you think will win? Or what do you guys think? When will Ryou** **'** **s friends have the courage to ask him after his outburst last time?**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	29. Classroom Chaos

**Ok so apparently I just suck at naming in general! I couldn't figure out a name for this stupid chapter either! Also by the way! Just a quick warning a head of time! I use Arabic in this chapter! But I have the translation in brackets () so just look around for those!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 29

Classroom chaos

Marik sighed walking down the street, he couldn't drive because of his hand but he was going to meet Bakura up at the shops. It was on the way to school and he had said he would wait there so they could walk together. Mariku seemed slightly against the idea, but he still tried to act as if something wasn't bugging him with Rishid and Isis. Plus Marik had promised that he would try to hang out with Bakura a bit less to them. "Bakura! Ryou!" Marik smiled running up the street and waving. They were waiting and Bakura didn't seem as grumpy about it as usual. Marik paused in front of them puffing slightly, he had run a bit of a distance and he wasn't overly great in the mornings.

Bakura smirked pulling Marik in, "I missed you too," he chuckled, "but I wasn't going anywhere." Marik snuggled into the other teen lovingly.

"Fuck off," Marik smiled, "I know you don't like waiting," he stood slightly on his tippy toes to kiss the other teens forehead. Mariku growled catching up with the trio. He was fine with Marik and Bakura dating, he just didn't really like the thought of them actually being together. Kissing in particular.

"What ever shortie," Bakura chuckled rubbing the top of Marik's head. Marik pouted but snuggled into the other teens hair, Ryou smiled as they begun walking off towards the school. His brother had been in such a good mood since Marik left on Friday. It was nice they were finally together, Bakura would stop coming home pissed off and smashing random objects in the house.

"I'm not short! Your only a couple of centimetres taller than me!" Marik pouted. They were already almost at the school gates and Marik was still snuggling into Bakura. He smirked walking in the gate with Marik under his arm, he was proud he had the Egyptian and wasn't scared to show it.

"I can't really be bothered to stand around the friendship group, do you want to go to the classroom?" Bakura suggest, Marik nodded. "Ryou! We're going to sit inside!" Bakura waved taking Marik with him, Mariku growled but didn't follow. He stopped, he wasn't sure what to do.

Ryou smiled at Mariku, "how about you come with me Mariku?" he waved him over. Mariku rolled his eyes but he followed anyway, he didn't mind the other teen. The group seemed slightly surprised to see Mariku and Ryou and not Bakura or Marik.

"Hello Ryou and Mariku?" Honda said a little confused. Mariku growled something in Arabic, but no one could understand.

"What's got you in a foul mood Mariku," another teen spoke from behind the group, "by the way if your going to speak in a different language because you think no can understand you you should really make sure first," Akefia smirked. Mariku growled something else in Arabic, before Akefia fought back in the same language. The group stared as they begun fighting, Mariku seemed to be getting more and more annoyed.

"Mariku?" Ryou tried intervening.

"Not now Creampuff!" Mariku growled retracting his fist to smash it into the shorter kids face, but Akefia dodged yelling something in Arabic. Mariku started to fight back in Arabic and then their fight was back on. But the group were all staring at Ryou who was blushing deeply from the nickname.

"Creampuff?" Miho questioned. No one had called Ryou Creampuff before. Akefia stopped and stared at Mariku as he froze mid sentence. "Can we call you Creampuff?" Miho giggled leaning closer to Ryou.

"No!" Mariku growled, "Creampuff is mine!" Mariku pushed the other girl away, Ryou stared at Mariku. What was he doing? Mariku growled, pulling Ryou out. "Only I can call him Creampuff," Mariku stated protectively. "Stay the fuck away from him!" Ryou was staring at him worriedly. He kind of felt a wave of protection over Ryou, maybe it was because Marik had Bakura now? He glanced down at the pale teen, he seemed really confused. "I'm sorry Ryou. I guess I kind of like having someone to protect?" he shrugged, "I'll go, you guys just do what ever the hell you do coming to school this bloody early. I might go sleep somewhere. Marik bloody woke me up today."

"You don't have to go," Ryou smiled, "I don't mind. I think it was sweet."

Mariku smirked, "sweet? well that was never my intention, would it still be sweet if I killed the purple haired bitch?" Mariku smirked.

Ryou stared at him with wide brown eyes, "Mariku! Don't call Miho that!" Ryou pouted. "But yes. I would still find it sweet, you killed someone for me." Mariku growled, he wasn't winning as he hoped. The group was staring at them wordily.

"What if I murdered them all? Both bitches, and the other four idiots, wait! five idiots!" Mariku chuckled, "would you still think I'm being sweet?"

"Yes," Ryou stated blandly.

"What if I strung there organs around your room and buried their bodies in your yard?"

"Yes."

"What if I painted your room in their blood? And smeared it on your stuff?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck!" Mariku growled, "how do you bloody think thats me being sweet! I fucking killed your random friends, I strung their organs in your room! Buried them in your yard! and painted your stuff in their blood!"

"I think its sweet because your going to so much effort for me," Ryou smiled, "you went to the effort of killing each of them and stringing their organs in my room! You even painted my walls!" Ryou smiled, "your so sweet! No one else would paint my walls for me! Or go to that much effort and I can visit them daily if they were buried just outside my house! I could practice my resurrection spells!"

"Resurrection spells?" Mariku said blankly staring at Ryou, "wait!? so your telling me your one of those. The magic kids? And you don't seem to mind gore?"

"Magic kids? Supernatural," Ryou corrected, "and yes horror is my favourite!"

"We should have a movie night," Mariku smirked, "I'll bring Marik." He didn't know why but he just wanted to see so badly how his brother would act, he always would try to seem as if he wasn't scared but he always was. It was obvious after a while how scared shitless he was.

"Am I invited?" Akefia pouted.

"Fine," Mariku growled, "no touching Marik or Creampuff! I mean Ryou. Next time we go watch a stupid supposedly horror film, we can invite you."

"Sure," Akefia shrugged, "so that means I can touch you and Bakura though?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No!" Mariku growled, "I will kill you if you dare touch me. Unlike my brother I will follow through."

"Um," Ryou tried butting in, "I think we should start heading to class now."

"I'll go when I'm bloody ready Ryou!" Mariku groaned, "I'm ready now, not just because you said. It was my own choice and decision."

"Oh course it was Mariku," Ryou smiled, "see you at break! Yami, Yugi, Honda, Otogi, Anzu, Miho and Jounouchi!" Ryou waved as he started walking. Mariku rolled his eyes slightly pushing Akefia as they walked. Ryou sighed as the other two teens had a little sly shoving war, constantly 'accidentally' bumping into each other, getting harder and harder.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"So Bakura," Marik rubbed into the other teen, "why don't you try moving seats sometime?"

"What?"

"You and Ryou could sit next to Akefia above me and Mariku," Marik suggested. "Then we'd be able to talk in class."

"I'll see what Ryou thinks later," Bakura chuckled, "Don't forget our wager," Bakura smirked, "and no cheating or avoiding them because I said in the first two days of seeing us together and you said a week of that."

"I know" Marik chuckled, he was happy under Bakura's arm. Despite the looks he was getting. Everyone was staring at the pair strangely. It was an odd sight, some were just disgusted though at the thought of two boys and Bakura just smirked at the wider and hugged around Marik tighter. Some he even decided to kiss the other teen and Marik was blushing like mad. He couldn't help it.

Some were also giving him accusing looks as he had so violently turned down the idea a few weeks ago. "Are you two like together now?" A kid walked up to them, he looked like one of the ones who had asked him about the rumours. Marik glared at him, it was the kid who he got pissed at when he was fighting with Mariku.

"Oh, hello," Marik chuckled, "I didn't think after last time you would have the courage to ask me again," he smirked.

"Oh yes," Bakura joined in, "I thought you would of learnt your lesson last time." He chuckled twirling one of the boys dark blue locks. He pulled away and stared at the pair. "I thought you said you'd kill him if he asked again?"

"Me too," Marik shrugged, "and look, I still have my knife." He smirked pulling out his knife and twirling it in his hand. "I really thought I was pretty clear the first bloody time."

The kid stared at the sharp object, it still had blood stain from when Marik stabbed his hand. "What the hell!" the kid took a shaky step back. "Why do you have a bloody knife!"

"I had trouble washing the blood off," Marik pouted, "I did try washing it."

"So what was your question again?" Bakura chuckled darkly. Marik smirked placing his knife back, it was a bit awkward using his left hand. But he didn't really want to show the kid the bandages on the right.

"Um, nothing," the kid quickly decided it wasn't worth it.

"Good," Marik smirked, "come on Bakura." He smiled kissing the pale teen on the cheek, and walking down the hallway smirking. The other kid just stared after them speechless. He should probably tell the teacher Marik had a knife, but why did they go to so much trouble just to contradict what he was told the other day.

"Your so fucking perfect," Bakura smirked hugging the other teen closer, "did you see that kids face. He probably didn't think much of your threat and now he knows better."

"Yeah, I doubt he's going to ask again anytime soon," Marik chuckled, "I really did try washing the blood off my knife though." He pouted, "but I still don't think he knows what to believe."

"Me neither," Bakura rubbed the top of his head.

"Hey your going to make it all puffy!" Marik pouted playfully shoving Bakura. "I don't want to look like a fur ball."

"It doesn't look puffy to me," Bakura chuckled. The classroom was practically empty at this time, so they practically had the whole thing to themselves. Bakura followed Marik up the back of the classroom, there were only about five or six other students in the room and the teacher of course. "You can try puffing up mine if you want?" he offered.

Marik pouted and shoved at the other teen, "no, I don't want to look as stupid as you do when you puff up mine."

"Awe, how sweet," Bakura chuckled. "did you get your precious item home safely?"

"Yes," Marik rolled his eyes, "um, hey Bakura?" Marik looked up at the white haired teen, "Did it really bother you when I was with Yugi?" Bakura stared at him for a moment, "because you know I was just joking around?"

"Yeah I know," Bakura chuckled sitting in Mariku's seat, "you can screw with who ever you please. Just you know…" Bakura really felt like an idiot, taken down by the Egyptian teen.

"Yeah I know," Marik smirked, "so you said you had a boy crush on me?" he chuckled raising an eyebrow. "It must of been hard when I kissed Ryou and Katio."

"No," Bakura said gruffly, he didn't want to seem like a love sick puppy. Even though he had be completely pissed when Marik kissed Katio. "We weren't dating, so why should of it bothered me."

"Tell that to Ryou," Marik winked at Bakura, he had been talking with Ryou earlier when Bakura and Mariku ducked into the shops, they both apparently forgot something. They just seemed pissed at each other when they came out.

"When have you been talking to Ryou?" Bakura raised an eyebrow accusingly.

"You were talking to Mariku earlier," Marik pouted, "so I talked with Ryou." Marik chuckled at Bakura's expression, he seemed annoyed that Marik and Ryou had been talking.

"It's not like I wanted to talk with your psycho brother," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"He's not psycho," Marik pouted, "and anyways? So you wouldn't of care if I did it multiple times? and not just the time you stalked my date?" Marik looked at Bakura accusingly, he had tracked down the salmon haired girl and forced her into telling him why she slapped him randomly at he movies. Plus when he was talking with Ryou, he said Bakura came home pissed off because he kissed Katio. The only way he would of known was if he followed them and the girl had said Bakura asked her too.

"I didn't stalk you," Bakura growled, "and no. Your not allowed to bloody kiss her." Bakura growled, he had hated it when Marik kissed her. Having a crush sucked, he was always so bloody worried by what Marik was doing and the fact he was technically allowed to date other people. "I noticed your brother call Ryou creampuff," Bakura added as a side note, "where did he get that from?" Marik shrugged. He had no idea, Mariku never gave anyone nicknames. He only said it too if he wasn't really concentrating, or only with Ryou around.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Marik shrugged, "Ryou doesn't seem to mind. He blushes every time Mariku says it." Marik sighed leaning his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"Hey faggots! Get a room!" one of the kids yelled from the back of the room. He seemed disgusted with them being so close together. Marik and Bakura quickly glared at the kid. Even if the statement wasn't a complete lie, neither of them liked getting called such things. Their eyes met again and they both smirked evilly towards each other.

"I did say I was bored?" Bakura sighed, and leant in to Marik. He smirked not pulling away from the action. The kid up the back was still growling as they turned a simple kiss into a make out session. Making sure to make a scene for the audience without the teacher noticing just yet. She would probably tell them not to do it in class.

Bakura smirked as he knotted his hands in Marik's sun golden hair, the kid should know not to say things like that. "You know Mariku would kill us if he walked in," Marik chuckled slightly between kisses.

"Don't talk about your bloody brother!" Bakura moaned, "save that for Ryou."

"So what you want me to make out with Ryou?" Marik smirked.

"No," Bakura bit down on Marik's lip punishmently and continued to kiss, trying to stop the other teen from talking. They both glared up as something smashed Marik in the head. He growled snatching the thing off his head. It was just a part of the kids lunch.

"I said get a room faggots! I didn't mean this one," the kid smirked as if he won.

"Hey Bakura?" Marik looked at him, "you wouldn't mind if I screw your rule for just this one time?" Bakura growled, but he nodded slightly as Marik got out of his seat. He knew what the other teens plan was and he hated it. "I'm a faggot right? Because I kissed Kura over there?" Marik pointed over his shoulder. He smirked leaning towards the kid. "If thats true," he smirked more as the kid moved back in his seat a bit. His plan was working, he leant in a carefully connected their lips and even though the other kid didn't kiss back. Marik smirked pulling away, "guess what? Your a faggot too now!" he purred.

The kid growled whipping at his mouth furiously. Marik chuckled, "whatever. At least I don't have a psycho brother who kisses me," the kid chose to fight back.

"Your just jealous," Marik tried not to let it get to him, he was still a bit on edge about it even if it did happen ages ago now. It still reminded him too much of Otōsan, "my family loves each other more and aren't afraid to show it." If only the kid knew.

"Yeah your broken family," the kid smirked, even if Marik tried to hide it his last comment had hit its target. "I heard you just live with your older siblings? Did your parents kills themselves to get away from you."

Marik growled, and his smirk faltered a bit. He did blame himself for the death of his Mother. He was the cursed child in his fathers eyes. "Actually I couldn't take him anymore," Marik smirked back, "it was too bothersome to have them around. And you know one thing lead to the next and before I knew it I had his blood smeared onto my hands. Do you know how hard it is to wash blood off after it drys?" Marik glared down at the kid, "and you know what. I don't regret it."

"You didn't kill your Otōsan," the kid smirked. Marik was just trying to freak him out, it wasn't going to work. Nobody would openly kill their father and tell others.

"How would you know that?" Marik glared at the kid, "you know nothing bloody about me." He smirked grabbing the thing the kid threw at him and shoved it in his mouth. The kid began gaging trying to remove the object, but Marik batted away his hand. "What? have nothing to say now?" he smirked pushing it further. "Do you still believe I wouldn't kill someone?" he chuckled turning away. The kid quickly coughed up the package being shoved down his throat. He couldn't say anything, it all just came out as coughs. "Don't under estimate me next time."

"Marik?" a worried voice came from the front of the class. Marik's head shot up to the front of the room, three students were staring at him as the other boy was still coughing and hacking like mad. He stared at them blankly as he headed back and sat with Bakura. He scanned over the three teens, they weren't talking. Ryou shook his white hair as he walked up the class to where Marik and his brother was sitting. Followed by a sandy blond spiked up hair boy and a shorter boy with short grey hair and a scar on his cheek.

"Hello Ryou, Mariku and Akefia," Marik blinked at them as they came closer. "So you guys just walked in? It would of made much more sense if you saw the whole thing," Marik shrugged. The kid still couldn't speak.

"What were you pissed about brother?" Mariku looked up at the other kid, he was trying to breath slowly. He was probably going to not bother Marik anymore though. He scratched his head lazily, Marik didn't normally just shove things down other kids throats. Or make them choke.

"I told you it only makes sense if you know the whole thing," Marik pouted, "and its a long story. He had it coming to him."

"So basically you just can be bloody bothered to tell me?" Mariku asked blankly.

"And you could just of started by shoving it down his throat," Bakura growled, he didn't like how Marik took care of the situation even if the kids face with priceless. Marik rolled his eyes at Bakura.

"Don't be such a baby," Marik sighed, "you know I'ld much rather kiss you." Marik smirked kissing the pale teen lightly, "ok?" Bakura growled but still spluttered a quick ok.

"So you kissed him?" Mariku looked up at the other teen.

"Does this mean your dating?" Akefia jumped in.

"Marik is mine," Bakura smirked.

"Don't put it like that!" Marik pouted. "And yes I kissed the stupid boy. He called me a faggot for talking with Kura. Than again for kissing him, so I just figured if it bugged him and kissing Bakura made me a faggot I would make him one too." Marik pouted childishly.

"We could of just kept kissing," Bakura moaned, "and I could of easily thrown the breakfast bar back at him." Marik shrugged.

"Will you tell me now what made you pissed," Mariku growled, he didn't really like the idea of the stupid thief kissing his brother. His brother was broken already, he didn't want the pale teen to break him any more.

Marik rolled his eyes, "fine," he sighed trying to think how to put it simply, "well, I kissed him and told him he was a faggot too and then lets see. Um, he brought up you kissing me, I told him my family just loves each other more and aren't afraid to show it. Than he said our parents probably killed themselves to get away from me. Our family was broken, so I told him it was quiet the opposite and I was sick of them and killed them off, he wouldn't believe me. I had to prove him wrong." Marik pouted. Mariku looked over Marik carefully, he could tell his brother was a bit put off when he said that their family was broken and their parents killed themselves to get away from him. Marik didn't need anymore reasons to try blaming himself with. Marik growled slightly as he realised his brother observing him, "I'm bloody fine Mariku!" Marik snapped.

"You seem bloody upset," Akefia added blankly, "do you still blame your self when your over 5,000 miles away?"

"No," Marik said firmly, he did. But he wasn't going to tell them that. He blamed himself everyday, it was all his fault his Mother was dead. His Father had kind of deserved his death, but what if he was right? What if he was actually cursed and the whole time he was actually protecting Mariku, Isis and Rishid by hurting him? He still studied his scriptures, he never found anything in them to prove if you were cursed or not. Isis and Rishid would probably take them away if they knew. They would probably say it wasn't healthy for him. That it was stupid he still kept up his studies when he was alone. Even Mariku would probably take them off him. But he couldn't stop, he wanted to prove something. He kind of forgot what that was now though. Was it proving he wasn't cursed? He could follow tradition? He was still holding onto the past? But why? He had tried so many times to run from it, only to constantly be drawn back. The memories hurt, they hurt a lot. He could still feel where his Father had beat him, even if the pain was merely a memory. It hurt. But what if he had always been right? If he really was cursed? What if Ka-san actually did kill her self so she didn't have to live with he cursed child? What if Otōsan had wanted to die to get away from him? or what he was doing was actually right and he shouldn't of told Mariku? or anyone? He shouldn't of killed him? what if he was actually trying to protect them? He was destined to destroy them? "I-I don't blame my self," Marik spoke, but the words had no meaning behind them and Marik's face was blank. No expressions, nothing. Staring dead at the desk. It was his fault. He killed them both. He was cursed. He was going to kill them all. Otōsan was right, he was cursed. It was all his fault. All his fault. His fault. Fault.

"Marik," Bakura whacked the teen lightly on the top of the head. Sending the blond haired teens head flying straight up.

"I don't blame my self," he tried saying it strongly, but it was obvious it was an act. "And what the hell Kura!" Marik glared at the other teen.

"Hm," Bakura added thoughtfully, "I didn't think that would work." Everyone nodded in agreement, smirking slightly.

"What do you mean you didn't think that would work!" Marik fumed, as Bakura simply shrugged his shoulders, "I said I was fine and I was! You hit me! Of course I'm going to look up!" Bakura smirked slightly.

"Thats all I needed to hear," he smirked. "Now tell us whats wrong?" he chuckled, Marik stared at him confused, he opened his mouth the complain he said he was fine. When Bakura cut him off, "you said you were fine, you used past tense."

"Well I meant to say it in present," Marik pouted childishly at Bakura, through everyone was agreeing with his assessment. "Look, I'm fine! Right now. This moment in time."

"Ok," Bakura shrugged, "looks like that moments up, will you tell us now? You can't expect to blank out for five minuets and us to just believe your ok."

"I didn't blank out," Marik pouted.

"Why did you think I slapped you? For fun?" Bakura chuckled, "if I wanted to have fun I would of kissed you, not hit."

"Well I didn't really think about why," Marik admitted. "But anyway, what will get you guys to stop staring at me like I have a deadly disease?"

"Just tell us your bloody problem!" Mariku growled he was sick of this game.

"I don't have a bloody problem!" Marik growled back. "You guys have a bloody problem! You won't leave me alone! When I don't have a bloody problem!" he glared at them all.

"You'd only say that if you had a problem to be complain about other wise you wouldn't be acting so defensive," Ryou pointed out. He had mostly stayed out of the conversation before because he was to nervous to intervene, but Marik obviously wasn't ok.

"I'm not acting defensive," Marik fought back, "I just don't want to tell you my bloody problem!"

"So you admit you have one?" Bakura chuckled slightly.

"He did, didn't he?" Mariku joined in, "you said it yourself brother. You don't want to tell us your problem, but that must mean you have one." He smirked, he loved it when he won. "So brother? What is it?"

"I hate you," Marik stood up blankly and walked down the classroom and walked straight out the door.

"Awe brother!" Mariku chuckled faking a hurt expression, as he went to follow where his brother was going. "I'm hurt! Hate is such a strong word! What about highly dislike?" Marik growled ignoring his brother. "Marik!" Mariku moaned as he continued to walk down the corridor to the doors of the building. "Your hurting my feelings brother," Mariku caught up with him. Bakura chuckled slightly following the Egyptian teens with Ryou and Akefia. "Are you going to just ignore me? You know I hate being ignored!" Marik huffed not stopping or answering his brother.

Ryou looked up as the bell rang, Marik didn't stop. Neither did Mariku, "we should go to class," Ryou suggested and started to turn to leave. Akefia shrugged, he was getting bored of this anyway and decided to follow Ryou. Bakura growled but decided he would much rather follow the Egyptian teens. Ryou didn't seem to mind that his brother wasn't following.

"Marik!" Mariku growled, he was getting tired of being ignored. He hated it, everyone was practically gone by now. He growled as Marik continued to storm down the school playground. "Stop!" Mariku growled latching onto Marik's shoulder, so he wasn't able to go anywhere. Marik jolted a bit as Mariku caught his shoulder before he was stuck still. "Just tell me whats bloody wrong!"

Marik growled turning to his brother, Bakura stared at Marik as the next word out of his mouth weren't what he really expected, Mariku didn't seem to mind though. "ma zilt alllawm alddamawi nafsi yaram! _(I still bloody blame myself ok!)_ " Marik yelled angrily.

"Madha taeni! (what do you mean!)" Mariku roared back.

"Ma zilt damawiat 'alum nafsi lilmawt al'amhat! _(I still bloody blame myself for mothers death!)_ " Marik screamed back, "ma zilt alssual 'iidha kan walid alssahyiha! ... wa'iidha kunt haqqana 'asheur laein. 'iidha kunt astahaqq kull shay' faealah li. 'annah yanbaghi li 'an min mmat badalaan minhu, wakan yahmi faqat aljamiei, min ... min ly. _(I still question if father was right!...If I really am cursed. If I deserved everything he did to me. That I should of died instead of him, and he was only protecting everyone, from...From me.)_ "

"Don't bloody say that!" Mariku snapped slapping Marik in the cheek, "don't you bloody say that!"

"Well you wanted to know what my problem was!" Marik fought back, "I told you!" He crossed his arms moodily.

"Don't you ever bloody say that again!" Mariku roared, "don't you dare!"

"Um, I didn't really understand a bloody word of that," Bakura butted in, "but if I'm correct and what I think I could pick up. Your still blaming your self," Bakura walked up behind Marik and wrapped his arms around him. Mariku wasn't really listening as he was still ranting in the background. "You know its not true, deep down. You know it," Bakura leant his head on Marik's shoulder.

"But I can't look that deep," Marik sighed, "I can't see past the fog telling me its my fault." Mariku was still going ballistic, he should probably stop him before he gets violent. He wasn't always stable, while he had only actually almost killed him once. He still could get violent when agitated and beat what ever is in front of him or what ever he tricked him into thinking is the problem. Marik normally tried to cover for his brother, so his siblings wouldn't ever know. Mariku said he didn't need some stupid therapy, plus Marik had suggested it and got violently turned down.

"I can," Bakura butted into his train of thought, "if he was alive today. I would kill him myself." Bakura said a bit jokingly, but he really meant it. He wouldn't let that ass touch him. He wouldn't be allowed to hurt Marik again. "He was the cursed one. Not you."

"Thanks Bakura," Marik rubbed his cheek on Bakura's, he slowly pushed out. He needed to stop Mariku. "Mariku," Marik said calmly placing a tanned hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bloody say that…" Mariku looked down at Marik, he had his hand on his shoulder and Bakura was smirking. Wasn't he standing somewhere else a minuet ago?

"Calm down," Marik slid his hand on his brothers shoulder, "I can't stop the thought going through my mind. I just try to ignore it normally, and I can but I just couldn't. Can we just go to class, were already late and I don't want the teacher calling Isis" Mariku glanced around everything seemed fine, he nodded and started to walk ahead without saying a word. He got really embarrassed when he got like that. "He'll be fine," Marik shrugged turning back to Bakura, "come on, we really should head back to class."

"Awe! Do we have too?" Bakura moaned with a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "I don't think Mariku is going to notice," Bakura chuckled pointing to where the other tanned teen had disappeared into the building.

"Come on," Marik chuckled waving Bakura too the door. Bakura rolled his eyes but followed anyway. The teacher didn't even ask why they were late and Mariku had his head slammed on the desk. But he wasn't sitting where he normally would. Marik stared at him blankly, he was sitting in Bakura's spot next to Ryou. Ryou was rubbing his back as he just laid on the desk, practically dead to the world. Bakura didn't seem to mind as he just chose to take Mariku's spot next to Marik. The kid who had called them faggots before was glaring at them with a deadly look on his face, Marik moaned he could tell it was one of those kids who wouldn't drop things easily.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Break seemed to come quickly, especially since they missed the first part of the class. Again. Marik walked over to his brother and tapped his shoulder, "are you just going to sit on your desk the whole day?" Marik chuckled smirking slightly, "why didn't you sit with me?"

"Bakura's bag was there," Mariku pouted, looking up at Marik. "plus you didn't seem too be following and I wanted company…"

"Oh," Marik smirked, "and you chose Ryou?" His brother liked Ryou it was obvious, even though he didn't think Mariku really noticed that much yet. "But if you are planning on joining us for lunch we'll be outside." He smiled sweetly, going to the door. Bakura smirked following him out to the group of friends. They smiled as the two showed up.

"Is Mariku coming out?" Jounouchi asked trying to peak around Marik and Bakura. He didn't like it when Mariku just snuck up behind them and stood there without saying a word.

"Um, I guess he might?" Marik shrugged.

"Hey brat," Mariku walked up the back of the group to his usual spot rubbing Marik's head as he sat down quietly hugging his bag. He didn't get embarrassed often but when he did it was very obvious and he just went quiet. The group stared at the usually violent teen curiously. He seemed like he was broken.

"I'm glad you decided to join us!" Marik smiled, "I was worried you wouldn't!"

"Yeah whatever," Mariku shoved Marik slightly.

"Um, are you excited for halloween?" Ryou piped up. It was one of his favourite holidays, "and the halloween sleep over? I don't think I've seen you at it before!" He smiled practically jumping out of his seat, "I'm so excited! are you excited? Do you guys have actual plans on halloween?"

"Um?" Marik looked at Ryou with confusion plastered on his face, Mariku looked at him as well.

"What is this hall-ow-een?" Mariku and Marik tried saying the word Ryou seemed so excited about.

"What?" Bakura stared at Marik, "how don't you know what halloween is? Its on every year."

"Um," Marik rubbed his head, "is it the rabbit one? or the fairy one?"

"No, easter is the killer bunny and the fairy has a creepy up session with stealing peoples teeth," Mariku shrugged, "is it the little green people? with the money?"

"No, thats the stupid rainbow thing," Marik said thoughtfully, "the present ones are christmas and birthdays right?" Mariku nodded, they stared at Ryou and Bakura blankly. "We don't know what this hall-ow-een is Ryou? wait is it a holiday? or just a school event. We normally just read what they involve and decide to come or not off that."

"You-you don't know w-what halloween is?" Ryou stared at them in shock, "you can have parties and with spooky decorations, and you get to go trick or treating!"

"Wait? is that why the shop had a spider in the window?" Marik said thoughtfully, "I thought it was odd."

"Do I get both? Trick and treats" Mariku said blankly.

"No, only one," Ryou smiled, "and the best part! You get into costumes that creep the living shit out of people!" Ryou clasped his hands together. He loved halloween.

"Oh my gosh!" Marik said excitedly, "that sounds fun! Bakura we have to do this bloody tricking and treating thing!" Marik smiled latching onto Bakura's arm lovingly. "Please!"

"Um-um, sure Marik," Bakura could kill himself as he let a very obvious blush sneak onto his face.

"When is it," Mariku stared at Ryou blankly, he didn't really ever have plans so he doubted he would have anything better to do, but he still wanted to know.

"Its on the last day of October!" Ryou said excitedly.

"31st?" Mariku said thoughtfully, "is that why those kids came to our house last year as random characters? I scared them shitless, it was funny as. You should of seen them run," he chuckled darkly.

"Oh, is that why I heard screams from the door and you came back in such a great mood?" Marik chuckled, "I couldn't figure it out." He was still latched onto Bakura's arm, "but Bakura? I don't own any costumes?"

Bakura smirked, "I think I have an idea."

"Nothing stupid," Marik pouted leaning a bit away from the other teen.

"Don't you like that purple hoodie?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, Marik nodded. "Than you should like it, don't worry," he scuffed up Marik's hair.

"Hey!" Marik pouted, "why does everyone want my hair to go puffy!"

"I think its cute," Bakura chuckled.

"I think it looks like I couldn't be bothered to do it," Marik pouted trying to pat down his platinum blond hair. "And that isn't true, do you know how long it look me the brush it this morning?"

"You sound like a little girl," Bakura chuckled, "with your hair and all the purple you wear."

"I like purple, and you have really long hair too!" Marik fought back.

"Are costumes a requirement for his night of trickery and treats?" Mariku question, Ryou nodded furiously. He loved the dressing up part, "um…I'm assuming I can't go as a school child? With a knife?"

"Do you have blood on your uniform?"

"No."

"Than you can't," Ryou pouted, "I'll help you find something!"

"I never said I was participating," Mariku growled.

"Come on brother!" Marik said excitedly, he liked this halloween idea. Mariku growled but spat a quick fine. "This is going to be so much fun! Wait? What time is it?"

"Time?"

"He wants to know what time this thing starts," Mariku said blankly.

"Um," Yugi decided to join the conversation, "it can start when ever. But normally no earlier than 5."

"5?" Marik said thoughtfully, "ok!" he smiled, five would be fine.

"Are you going to come to the school sleep over?" Honda added, "its the night before Halloween."

"Sleepover? No," Marik shook his head, "I don't think I'll be joining you."

"Why not?" Bakura whined, "I wont bite! Unless you want me too?"

"No, thats not it," Marik shrugged, "I turn it down every year. I don't really want to sleepover here, with everyone. In the dark, at night. At school." Mariku chuckled slightly, Marik had a bit of a fear of the dark. "Its not funny Mariku!"

"Marik? Are you scared of the dark?" Jounouchi laughed slightly. Marik ducked he should of grown out of the fear, he knew that. But he couldn't. It reminded him of Egypt being stuck underground. Alone. His face turned red. "Wait? Are you seriously scared of the dark?"

"Shut up!" Marik pouted, "I'm not scared, I just really don't like the dark and just don't handle it perfectly."

"You seemed fine when you slept over my house?" Bakura stared at Marik accusingly.

"Firstly the first time I was knocked out, second time I fainted and other than that your curtains as thin as shit and let in a bunch of moon light and I had my motorcycle keys." He pulled them out carefully, "the shark had a little light in him," Marik pouted pressing the button a thin light shot out, "I just preferred light anyway! I said I wasn't scared. Nothing scares me!"

"Yeah," Mariku chuckled, "that why when we had a blackout last year and your shark was dead you came and slept with me? You practically clawed the shit out of my back."

"Well you should of worn a shirt!"

"Its my room, for all I care its your fault your in there. I can wear what I please or don't please," Mariku shrugged. "And is still bloody hurt! Plus your scratched my scar," Mariku moaned at the memory. His was just a hole on both sides of his chest onto his back, but it had really stung when Marik scratched it.

"I didn't mean to," Marik pouted, "I heard something outside. Plus I thought you were going to leave, again."

"I never left you?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, he didn't actually know where Marik's fear originated. But Marik had felt he was left in the dark? Why?

"I know," Marik smiled, "its was just in my head." Mariku stared at him worriedly, where did Marik pick up this fear.

"Please come!" Bakura moaned, "I don't want to go with these idiots! I'm going trick or treating for you! I promise I wont go anywhere! and you can claw me!" He really wanted the other teen to go, it was boring with just Ryou and his group of friends.

"How could I turn down such a sweet offer," Marik smirked, "but I still don't know? I'm not sure school really wants me sleeping here after I fell asleep in class. I think I stressed the teacher out a bit."

"How'd you freak out the teacher?" Jounouchi asked accusingly. He still had a major crush on their teacher, another reason why Marik thought he didn't get put in her class.

"I had a bad dream and kind of slapped Mariku," Marik shrugged, "I think its mostly because I don't know?" he rolled his eyes. "Are you coming Akefia?"

"I've never heard of this holiday either, but I'll participate in this tradition. You have to remember I only moved here earlier this year—" Akefia stopped and stared, a brown haired girl was watching him. He couldn't see her properly, but she seemed familiar. She was quiet often watching him. Why?

"Akefia?"

"The girl, she was watching me again?"

"She's still watching you?"

"Yes."

"Someones watching Akefia-san?" Miho questioned.

"Um? Yeah," Akefia shrugged, "I thinks she's younger then me. But she constantly staring at me. She has brown hair, I've seen her hide behind the bushes at the park too."

"Oh! Akefia-san has an admirer!" Miho said excitedly.

"I doubt that," he laughed slightly, "anyway halloween? thing? You going Marik?"

"Um, I guess if Kura and everyones going to be there and I could go and I'ld have my shark?" Marik shrugged nervously, he wasn't going to be scared. He wanted to be brave, nothing scared the great Marik Ishtar! Except maybe a couple of little things.

"I'll be there," Bakura reassured, "especially if you want me there. And if your dick brother doesn't come I will drag him down as well. And I don't think I could convince Ryou to stay home."

"Awe!" Marik smirked, "your such a sweet asshole!" Bakura smirked, he didn't mind what Marik called him. He was his and thats all that mattered. "I'll come! could you pick us up from the shop?"

"Um, sure," Bakura smirked. "Guess what your an ass too." Marik smiled, it was nice they could still just say what ever and they kind of knew what each other meant. Mariku growled, it was obvious they were flirting in their own weird way.

"Is there something you guys are telling us?" Otogi asked carefully, Marik stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Marik looked at him, the other boys next answer could determine if he lost the bet or not.

"Yes," Bakura prompted, "what are you getting at?" He really want to win the bet. He liked winning.

"Are you dating now?" Yami said it plainly, everyone stared at him shocked. Before looking back at Marik.

"Dam!" Marik pouted, "I lost," he crossed his arms and passed Bakura the money from their bet.

"What?" the group stared at them confusingly.

"I won," Bakura smirked, "I told you they would ask in the first two days. They couldn't even last the break," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Marik pouted, "I didn't think they would ask so fast after I got pissed the last time."

"Don't stereotype," Bakura chuckled.

"So, does that mean it's true?" Anzu questioned.

Bakura smirked, latching his arms around Marik. Marik blushed deeply at the show of affection, "Marik is all mine bitches!" Bakura said proudly, "no bloody touching him or kissing!"

"Bakura! your being stupid!" Marik moaned but he couldn't shake the blush of his cheeks, "no one here would kiss me! Except him," Marik added pointing at his brother.

"Look, ok I failed anyway," Mariku pouted, "your bloody dating him now. I wanted to put him off you, it didn't work and thats that. You kissed him twice for it as well."

"Yeah," Marik smirked, "teaches you. I still feel sorry for Ryou though, sorry Ryou. I don't think the girl minded though, she blushed like mad."

"It's ok," Ryou smiled, "its done now."

"Yeah and that was ages ago now," Marik smirked, "now I can kiss Kura when ever. I don't have to just be pissed at my brother," he chuckled. Bakura smirked too he was happy with this assessment.

"Yes you can," Bakura smirked, "by the way your not allowed to randomly kiss anyone else when your angry anymore either!" Marik rolled his eyes but agreed. Bakura smirked, "you coming to my place after school? We can plan for halloween."

"Um sure," Marik shrugged, "just one thing. We have to have an excuse for Rishid and Isis. I promised I wouldn't hang around you as much. Like they said I didn't have to avoid you, just you know. So, do you have any idea?"

Bakura chuckled, "so in your head? It goes don't hang out with him? Ok, so I'll date him?" Bakura hugged the other teen tighter, "but you can just say your at one of these idiots houses. I doubt they would call you out," Bakura shrugged.

"I don't see you complaining," Marik pouted, "oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Marik jumped to his bag, "your birthday was like two months ago, I know," Marik smiled, "but Ryou said you liked cookies and I don't really do birthdays but I made you some." Marik held up a plate of cookies, "by the way I think I got eggshell in one of them and too much flour, but I hope you like them."

Bakura smirked, shoving a biscuit in his mouth. "I love them," he kissed Marik on the head lightly, "thankyou." Marik smiled, he was happy Bakura liked them. He didn't really think when his birthday passed, he never saw any real meaning in the day except you are counted as a year older.

"Don't talk with your mouth open," Marik shoved him playfully. Bakura smirked playfully.

"Bah!" he stuck out his tongue.

"Gross!" Marik chuckled as he leant in. Bakura chuckled as he quickly eat the rest of the biscuit, it was sweet of Marik to make the for him. He licked Marik's cheek playfully, Marik smirked pushing Bakura away slightly. "Do you really like them?"

"Yes, they're perfect," Bakura smirked rubbing Marik's head.

"I doubt that," Marik pouted, "I had to guess the recipe from what Mariku remembered when he helped Ryou. I had to wait until my siblings went out," Marik chuckled, "I was banned from using the oven ages ago."

"What you do burn down you kitchen?" Honda laughed.

"I went to sleep while I had something in the oven," Marik rolled his eyes, "apparently your meant to watch it, but I got bored and I was tired. But I ended up getting banned from the oven. I sat in the kitchen and watched it this time though!"

"Yeah it was bloody boring!" Mariku growled, "you made me watch the door the whole bloody time incase Isis and RIshid came home."

"Did you have better plans?" Marik raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Well no, but still I could of been sleeping or something instead," Mariku crossed his arms childishly.

"I let you bite the spoon," Marik pointed out, Mariku pouted he liked bitting things.

"Bite?" Jounouchi questioned.

"Yeah," Marik laughed slightly, he smirked leaned to his brother.

"What the hell!" Mariku complained as Marik started to try opening his mouth.

"Just shut up!" Marik pouted, "see," everyone stared at Mariku's sharp teeth, they seemed to be on a point. Bakura had kind of same canine teeth. "He really likes bitting things."

"So what if I do," Mariku pouted shoving Marik away from his mouth. He licked over his teeth as if Marik had put something on them, "you made them feel weird!"

"I didn't actually do anything to them!" Marik fought back.

"Well it feels like you did," Mariku felt over them again with his tongue.

"Stop being such a baby porcupine," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Your an ass!" Marik chuckled, "I hate you!"

"I hate you too," Bakura smirked kissing Marik's cheek lovingly.

"They're strangely perfect together," Jounouchi whispered to Honda. He nodded in agreement, as Bakura rubbed Marik's head playfully.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Anyway! Bakura won! And I kind of forgot Bakura** **'** **s birthday, but I figured Marik could make him cookies! Sorry this was a bit of a longer chapter and it might of seemed as if I mashed a bunch of different ideas together! Sorry! But if anyone remembered I said earlier I wanted a halloween chapter! Well it should be next! If all goes well!**

 **Also yes Akefia still has a stalker** **…**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	30. Broken

**Firstly I** **'** **m really happy people are excited for my halloween chapter(s)**

 **Oh My God! I** **'** **m so sorry! This chapter is like 10,000 words! (Well 25 words off, but still) I said they were going to be like 3,000-4,000! And then the last one was 8,000 and this one was 10! I just really wanted to fit the entire halloween sleepover in one chapter. I was originally going to put halloween in as well, but I got carried away with the sleepover. Again I** **'** **m so sorry about the length. Halloween will be the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 30

Broken

"Bye Isis! Rishid!" Marik quickly waved from the door, it was the sleep out night. Ryou had been texting him for hours, the second he got home from school. He seemed to really like this halloween thing. Mariku grunted a quick bye as he helped Marik take his things up the street. Bakura and Ryou were going to pick them up, but they couldn't do it outside the house. Plus Marik said Yugi was picking them up. Yugi agreed to go along with it if Isis or Rishid asked.

"Come on," Mariku dragged Marik, he was still a tad nervous of being in the dark with a room full of people. Well he didn't think Marik minded the fact the room was full of people, he seemed to always get it drilled into his head that when it was dark. Everyone just disappeared and he would freak out. "You'll be fine," Mariku chuckled, "if your not. I bloody kill whose ever idea it was to make this dumb tradition." Marik smirked at his brother, he was showing he cared in his own way. "Plus you'll have me and that stupid thief and creampuff and the friend people."

Marik chuckled, Mariku never quiet knew what to call Ryou's friendship group. "Ok," Marik hugged his pillow tighter, Ryou had told him to bring a pillow and blanket. Apparently some kids dressed up in their costumes but Ryou said it wasn't mandatory. Marik smirked as he noticed Bakura's blue car parked on the side of the road, Ryou was driving again. He seemed to be the main driver out of the two. "Hey Bakura! Ryou!" Marik waved going up to the car.

"Remember your keys?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, he could tell the other teen was still nervous. Marik nodded jumping into the car next to Bakura in the back, Mariku growled as he jumped in the front with Ryou. Marik kept disappearing over the Touzoku's house after school, he kept spending all his time with the thief. He told Isis different peoples houses almost every day, except he seemed to like picking Miho. She never seemed to mind though. Isis had called her to make sure a couple of times and she had said yes Marik was there and came up with different excuses each day why he was there and what they were doing.

"Are you guys excited! I'm excited!" Ryou said excitedly, "I helped with the decorations and cakes! I hope you guys like them!"

"I bet they're fantastic Ryou!" Marik smiled sweetly, Ryou seemed to really like this holiday. He hadn't seen the other teen so excited about anything before. "You seem to be really into this holiday Ryou," Marik added, "is there a certain reason?"

"Um, I guess I just like all the spooky stuff," Ryou shrugged, "its fun!" Marik smiled slightly, he wasn't really into overall spooky stuff. Especially horror films, did that mean Ryou was into those? "I'm so excited you'll be coming this year! Your first year! It's going to be exciting!"

"Ryou!" Bakura groaned, "keep your bloody eyes on the road! This is why I said I should of drove!" Ryou jumped slightly turning to road again, he guessed he was a bit overall excited for it. The car park was full of students cars and many parents from younger grades were still dropping their kids off. "Dam, it looks like more than last year!" Bakura groaned, "I swear this school just thinks its funny to let in more students then it can hold."

"I don't mind," Marik smiled, hopefully the more people around the less he will get scared of being in the dark or even so the more people to try to keep up a reputation with. "Um, where do we sleep? I don't think this many people can fit in one space."

"The year groups are put into there designated areas," Mariku said blankly.

"Why do you know that?" Marik stared at his brother.

"I read the note," Mariku said blankly again, "plus the teacher thought it would be a good punishment to make me read out the same sheet over and over and she so happened to pick the stupid note for this thing."

"Oh," Marik stared at his brother blankly, he couldn't even remember when he got in trouble.

"You were taking your bloody time getting the class!" Mariku growled. Akefia was sitting at the gate, he seemed lost in thought.

"Hey Akefia!" Marik rolled down his window. "Aren't you going in?"

"Um, yeah?" Akefia nodded, "I'm just not sure where to go?"

"The hall," Mariku stated, he knew the stupid notification backwards the teacher had made him read it so bloody many times.

"We're about to park somewhere, how about you just come with us?" Ryou added trying to look over the seat out Marik's window.

"Ryou!" Bakura groaned a another car beeped behind him as he begun swerving. He jumped and quickly fixed his direction.

"Sorry!" he yelled helplessly. Akefia nodded and waited for them to find a parking spot. "See!" Ryou smiled coming back down the street to where Akefia was still standing, "come on we can all just go to the hall now," he smiled sweetly. The hall was packed full of kids from their grade, swerving every which way. Akefia ducked hopelessly. He didn't really like big crowed spaces, or small spaces for the matter. "Ooo! Mariku!" Ryou grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the cake and food table, "look at the cakes I made!" Mariku scanned the table all the cakes and things seemed sickeningly cute. He glanced down where Ryou was pointing, his cakes were probably going to be the same cutie theme. He stared at them blankly, they weren't anything like the rest of the treats. He had skeleton cookies, kind of normal. But he also had little cakes covered in dark grey frosting and a grave stone with a bloody ax make out of icing in each of them. He smirked poking the ax.

"You made these?" he raised an eyebrow at the normally innocent teen.

"Yep!" Ryou said excitedly, "do you like them!" Mariku nodded, the other teen seemed really good at cooking. Marik quickly swerved his way over with Bakura in tow and Akefia jumping overtime someone accidentally touched him. "Marik! Do you like them?"

"Um," Marik stared down at the cakes, he couldn't believe Ryou made them, "yes. They look really cool Ryou," he smiled, though the cakes were a bit creepy coming from the innocent teen. Not what he had really expected. Ryou stared at Marik blankly for a moment before smiling sweetly again.

"I think Jounouchi and everyone is over there!" he pointed towards the door, "lets go say hi!" he raced ahead towards the group and hugged each one as he went past. Mariku growled slightly, he didn't know why but it bugged him. Bakura smirked resting his arm around Marik's shoulder. Mariku seemed pissed Ryou hugged his friends. Good.

Bakura chuckled as they received more weird looks walking through the crowd than Mariku having Akefia on his shoulders to stop him jumping every bloody time someone bumped him. Rumours were spreading again about them dating and most people were too afraid to ask but no one could tell for sure. It was funny watching them trying to figure it out. "I still don't think half of the idiots in here know what to think of us," Marik chuckled leaning on Bakura slightly, he had been halloween planning with him for the entire week. It was nice to be doing something else, even if he was nervous about it.

"Yeah," Bakura rubbed Marik's head, "they'll figure it out when they are bothered and stop being such idiots." He shrugged and kissed Marik on his head, just because they didn't know didn't mean he was going to hide it. No one out side Ryou's friendship group knew for certain. It was funny watching them, the kid they threatened with Marik's knife kind of rekindled the rumour and then the kid in the class who Marik made choke on his own breakfast bar also kind of thought they were as well as the like other four or five kids who were in the class at the time and saw them kissing, but even then they didn't really know if that meant they were dating or not because most people knew they had a weird friendship and some were still trying to trick themselves into thinking thats all it was.

"Come on Ryou's waiting and I think Mariku's ready to throw Akefia off his shoulders," Marik chuckled. Bakura shrugged and sped up with Marik to the group, "hey Anzu, Miho, Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi!" Marik greeted them happily. Saying their names could really be a mouth full sometimes.

"I'm happy you came," Yugi smiled.

"Well I didn't have better plans," Marik pouted. "Plus I said I just didn't like the dark, I can put up with it for one night," Marik pointed out childishly. He didn't want to seem like a baby who was still scared of the dark. He had only really picked up the fear after he moved to Japan because it was one of the major things that was able to remind him of his past. It always made him feel alone and trapped, like his Father was lurking in the darkness. But everyone was here even though he quiet often forgot that when it was dark, they were there. Except for Ryou had said they normally put up a barrier in the middle of the room to separate girls and boys. So Miho and Anzu would be on the other side of the hall, but apparently they often just snuck over to what ever side in the middle of the night. They hadn't made the barrier yet though. Most of the year group had arrived and everyone was basically just meeting up their friends and classmates and picking where they wanted to put their things. Ryou's group decided to place it a bit away from the door, Marik decided he would stay with them so he placed his there too. His was the closest to the door compared to everyone else. Bakura decided to place his things as closely to Marik's as possible despite Mariku's unaccepting growls, Akefia somehow managed to sneak in-between Bakura and Mariku though and Ryou was next to Mariku. Then everyone was kind of just in a random order.

"What now?" Marik questioned looking at Ryou he seemed to be the king of this thing, he knew everything and actually came up with some of the activities they did at the sleepover.

"Well, normally the entire school goes to the oval and separates into big circles," Ryou explained, "each circle of kids does a different activity. Most people try to go in circles with friends, but some people like to just go to a random circle to try and get the best activity. They don't tell you which circle is which so its like a big guessing game," Ryou smiled, "then we all just come back and eat and dance and what not. Then they give us a ten minuet warning before they turn out the lights for bed."

"Oh," Marik smiled slightly, he still didn't like the idea of them turning out the lights. But he didn't want to seem like a scaredy cat. He had a half reputation to uphold, it had already been damaged enough this year with all his random out bursts and rumours going around the school. "So should we go outside then?" Marik questioned clutching his keys in his pocket, he wanted to make sure he had his keyring.

Ryou nodded heading to the door with the rest of the friendship group, they seemed to all just follow Ryou. Mariku sulked at the back of the group, he still wasn't very bothered to go and participate in school activities. Plus Marik had told him he had to wear a shirt to bed. He thought it was unfair, but Marik said he had to wear at shirt at school. He didn't have to wear it at home but school was different. They ended up being spread apart. Though Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Akefia were placed in the same circle and Mariku told a kid he would kill him if he didn't get out of the circle so he could be in it. So he was with them too. One of the older students were hosting the circle, he was in a vampires outfit, they just had truth or dare. Marik sighed it wasn't really his favourite game. They spun the bottle in the middle, cap meant you were to ask the question on the other end you had to answer it. It was funny though as the bottom of the bottle landed on Mariku, the kid stared at the other teen for a long time. Most were too scared to talk with Mariku still. "Are you going to ask a bloody question or not?" Mariku growled getting sick of this waiting game he didn't really want to participate and he hated waiting. "I'll give you to ten, if you don't ask a bloody question or skip I will fucking kill you!" Mariku smirked slightly at the threat.

"Brother!" Marik pouted, "he's not fucking asking anything because your bloody scaring them! You promised!" Mariku crossed his arms moodily, he had promised to try not to get pissed at anyone because it might get him sent home. He glared at the kid, it was his fault he should of just bloody asked a dumb question.

"Um…" the kid tried to think, "would you actually hurt me?" he gulped, he couldn't think of anything to ask the scary Egyptian teen.

"What would give you the impression otherwise?" Mariku smirked, "I would kill you in a heartbeat, if only I wouldn't get thrown in jail for it. Jail is extremely boring, especially if I had a murder charge." He smirked at the kid as he flinched slightly. They went on playing for a while, the kid who had asked Mariku the question seemed to have retreated to a different circle. Mariku growled at the bottle landed on him again, "is this thing fucking rigged!" Mariku growled, he looked at the other side of who it landed on.

"Since this is your second time, I think we'll do dare for you," the leader of the circle announced and Mariku growled. He hated this stupid game, it was fucking dumb. He glared at the other kid on the other side of the circle, he was smiling. Slightly nervous if he might add, was this kid going to wimp out as well?

"Mariku," the kid said strongly, "kiss the person to your right," Mariku glanced at his right. Marik was there.

"No fucking way," he growled, he recognised the kid now. It was the one who Marik shoved the breakfast bar down his throat.

"It should be fine for you though," the kid smirked he was pissed about the other day, "Marik said your broken family loved each other very much anyway? and you weren't afraid to show it? Show it!" Mariku growled, Marik was shocked what was going through this kids twisted head. Mariku growled getting up from where he sat and walked over to the other kid. Smirking wide, but Marik could see the fury swimming in his eyes.

"Your the one who called my little brother a faggot the other day?" Mariku held under the kids chin, "your just fucking jealous, you can't have him?" he smirked at the other teen, "if you want so badly I will kiss someone? But its not going to be him. You sick little bastard, pick someone else. If you refuse I will kill you and unlike Marik I won't stop," Mariku gripped tighter around the kids throat, he had made Marik upset. He was to blame, he slowly tightened his grip on the kids throat. The kid tried to pushed away the hand as well as some other kids. But Mariku wouldn't let go as he slowly tightened his grip.

"The person to your left," the kid tried to say between chokes, hopefully if he listened to the other teen he would released. But he wasn't.

This kid made Marik upset, he did it on purpose. He wanted Marik to blame himself, he wanted Marik to get upset. He did it all on purpose, he fucking wanted to screw his brother up. He was broken all ready and he didn't need him to be broken any further. He tightened his grip slowly, he was going to kill this kid. It was his fault Marik thought he was cursed, he probably said he was cursed and Marik just didn't tell him. He knew? Didn't he, he knew! He purposely hurt Marik, he wanted to hurt his brother, Marik growled fiercely.

"Mariku Ishtar!" Marik jumped up from his seat, his brother was having a break down, "let go of that kids dumb throat!" Mariku growled tightening his grip slightly. "If you don't I will stab myself!" Marik grabbed out his knife and held it in front of his chest with his left hand, his right hand had healed a bit but it was still to painful to clutch stuff properly, "you know I will do it! If you don't fucking let go of that assholes throat I will die with him!" Mariku released the kids throat and threw him back. "He gave you what you bloody wanted now go do the dumb dare!" Marik ordered, placing his knife back in his pocket.

"But Marik!" Mariku growled, "he hurt you! He deserves this!"

"No Mariku!" Marik crossed his arms, "he didn't touch me. I'm unharmed. It's in your head," Marik tried to stay calm he couldn't get too finicky. "Look at me!" Marik growled as his brother looked back at the kid on the ground, "now come back here and fucking just play without threatening to kill everyone." Mariku glared at his brother but came back to where he was seated. He was meant to kiss the person now right? Who was that? Marik and Mariku both stared to the left to see who had been tricked into kissing the deranged kid. Ryou was staring at them with wide eyes from the other side of Mariku. Mariku stared at the kid. "Um…" Marik said awkwardly, "Ryou's to your left?" he blinked at the other teen.

Mariku shrugged, staring at the white haired teen for a moment before he quickly kissed the teen on the forehead. He didn't really feel right kissing him properly. Some of the circle was stressing about the kid who Mariku had almost killed, while the others were all going awe! and telling Mariku to do it properly. Mariku growled, why would they even try this when he had almost just killed someone? He glanced at Ryou he was ducking slightly from everyones stares, Mariku growled and pulled up the kids face and connected there lips before pushing Ryou back down, he growled licking his lips with his pointed tongue, "happy?" he didn't want to get pissed, he couldn't get sent home. Then he would of hurt Marik. He couldn't have that. Ryou's face was a deep red, and everyone was just staring as if they hadn't expected him to actually listen.

"Hey! Don't kiss my bloody brother!" Bakura stood up angrily, he knew Ryou liked the other teen. But still, he didn't want the psycho near his brother.

"You kissed mine," Mariku raised an eyebrow smirking slightly, "maybe I wanted to kiss Touzoku as well? Marik seems to like it?" he chuckled eyeing Bakura with a deadly smirk.

"Mariku!" Marik flushed deeply.

"Your just jealous!" Bakura hugged Marik, "I'm taken! Marik is mine!" Marik ducked slightly it was kind of embarrassing in front of everyone.

"I'm not bloody jealous! I would much rather kiss Ryou than you!" Mariku growled grabbing onto Ryou and hugging him, he wanted to win. "Your jealous!"

"Let go of my bloody brother!" Bakura growled.

"Let go of mine!"

"The difference is Marik is actually mine!" Bakura hissed, "your just using Ryou to win this thing! And guess what your losing!" Bakura hugged Marik closer. Everyone was staring, everyone in this circle probably knew by now he and Bakura were together. Well most were staring except for the other half stressing about the one boy. Marik did agree with his brother, that kid was twisted.

"I'm not losing anything! and I wouldn't abuse Ryou just to win a dumb fight! I'm not using Ryou for anything!" Mariku growled, slightly louder, "I'm not using Ryou! Your bloody using Marik! Let go of him! Let him go!" Mariku snapped, he wasn't doing anything to Ryou. Bakura stared at the other teen, he seemed pissed more than he should be. "I'm nothing bloody like him!" Mariku snapped. "Let him bloody go!" he growled, "your hurting him!"

"I'm not hurting him?" Bakura let go of Marik slightly, Mariku was thinking about something else. "I'm hugging?" he screwed up his face slightly it sounded weak.

"Your bloody hurting him!" Mariku growled, "I'm not touching anyone!" he hugged Ryou tighter, who was too scared to actually correct the other teen. "Your using him!" Mariku growled, the Albino was using his brother. He was hurting him, how dare he accuse him of being like his father. He would never hurt Marik. But he wasn't fighting that? was he? He had Ryou? "Your fucking using him!" Mariku growled again, he didn't know what to say. Marik stared at his brother, he seemed really on edge. "You don't ever accuse me of being like him! I wouldn't hurt them!" Marik's eyes widened, he knew what his brother was going on about.

"Mariku?" he spoked up, "no one thinks your like him…" Marik slid out of Bakura's arms, he didn't want his brother having a break down in front of the supervisor even if he was still concentrating on the kid which Mariku had choked. He opened Mariku's arms and let Ryou go, "come on. Look at me!" Marik smiled as his brother looked down at him blankly. "No one said anything, your associating it in your head with something negative," Marik smiled he needed to stay calm if he got angry Mariku would get violent. He had over reacted earlier in the year and missed the signs and almost died because of it. "It was just meant to be a stupid fight with Kura!" Marik held out his hand to Mariku, "do I look hurt to you?"

"No," Mariku stared at his brothers tanned hand in interest. Marik wanted him to grab it, he had lost it? Marik always held out a hand and faked a smile when he went mental. The smile was fake, he knew it was. Marik would smile through his violent outburst, even if he did hurt him. He would smile. It was never real.

"Grab it," Marik smiled, "I think it's getting dark out here anyway. Lets go back to the hall, most of the grade should be out here. We can have fun together," Marik smiled, he didn't want Mariku to get caught out for not being stable.

"Ok," Mariku put his hand in Marik's and then turned to leave, his sighed latching onto Ryou's as well and dragging him away. Bakura growled slightly but followed, Akefia smiled. They were all so weirdly perfect together. He jumped to follow after them, the super visor was only just looking up as they disappeared from the circle.

"Ryou too?" Marik smiled at his brother, "ok, we'll bring Ryou too! And Bakura and Akefia."

"I'm sorry Marik," Mariku said quietly.

"You have nothing to worry about Mariku," Marik smiled.

"You don't have to try to smile," Mariku looked at his brother, "I can tell its false. Your trying to keep me calm. You don't have to worry about me," Mariku let go of his brothers hand and Ryou.

"You know I will," Marik smiled walking to the hall, "its ok. No ones hurt, come on!" he ran a bit ahead to the hall, he didn't want his brother to get called out for being unstable but it was hard if he had random outburst like that. Bakura and Ryou and Akefia can probably tell now. Bakura quickly caught up with Marik.

"What was that!?" he half demanded, half questioned curiously.

"Mariku as you say is unstable," Marik sighed, "he can't really deal well with what father did to me behind his back. He has a lot of trust issues and he can be over protective, but sometimes he can just snap and lose all sense of reality. He can mould people into a twisted version of the past. Then he gets angry or violent," Marik looked up at Bakura, "he's very touchy about it. I cover for him with Isis and Rishid. He doesn't want them knowing, he doesn't want help. I learned the hard way, he associated me saying he needed help with Father and how he was twisted."

"So he is psycho?" Bakura chuckled slightly, "but I get it…" he quickly added seeing Marik's worried expression, "I won't bring it up." He swung an arm around Marik's shoulder, they probably got back at a good time anyway. The dark was creeping up on them slowly, the hall was sit lit up. Barely anyone was inside so they could just sit around, Marik's bed was right near the door. Mariku had his head planted on his pillow, Marik sighed for someone who would openly threaten to kill someone, could be so easily broken. Ryou was eyeing him worriedly, Bakura didn't seem to care and they had lost Akefia somewhere on the way to the hall. He suddenly ran off without telling anyone.

Bakura was staring at him now. Was he supposed to do something? Or say something? Bakura's lips twisted into a smirk as Marik continued to stare at him. It was obvious he had no idea why he was being stared at. Ryou was too busy with Mariku anyway. "Um, I'm going to get changed in the bathroom," Marik pointed over his shoulder, "all this gold is really uncomfortable to sleep on," he held up the gold chains hanging of his beloved lavender mid-drift.

"I can help you," Bakura smirked. Marik puffed up his cheeks, "I don't mind."

"Bakura!" Marik moaned as his face flushed a deep red, "I can get dressed myself!"

"I know," Bakura smirked, "I was just offering my assistance." He smirked at the flustered teen, Marik still got really flustered about everything really easily. It was fun. Marik moaned grabbing his bag with some clothes to sleep in, he didn't really own and proper pyjamas so they were kind of normal clothes. Nothing the other teen could make fun off. He probably was only planning on changing his pants anyway.

"I don't need assistance Bakura," Marik pouted walking off, "ouch!" he fell flat to the ground, he growled slightly sitting up. It was painful falling onto the wooden flooring, he glanced back at what had caused him to trip. His brothers arm was extended and he was staring at Marik interestedly, "what the heck Mariku!"

"Where are you going?" Mariku questioned not seeming to care that he had made Marik trip onto his face.

"I'm getting bloody changed!" Marik growled, it seemed everyone was on a mission to not let him get changed.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why!?" Marik crossed his arm angrily, "I can't sleep in this! The chains hurt, I'll probably keep the pants though…" Marik added as an after thought, he quiet often just slept in his jeans and these were one of his comfy pairs.

"Why don't you just change your shirt here?" Mariku raised an eyebrow,it was obvious he didn't really seem overall interested in Marik leaving to get changed. "Its fine, your a guy and everyones practically outside. No bodies looking…" Mariku shrugged looking at the only other group in the hall, they were on the opposite side anyway. Doing stupid girl gossip about what ever they talked about, he wasn't really sure what they talked about actually. "Stop being stupid and just take it off," Mariku practically ordered.

"Mariku!" Marik whined, "I don't want anyone to walk in!"

"If your that worried everyone with look at your precious back fine," Mariku smirked he obviously had already come up with a solution. "Firstly face your back to the wall here," he pointed at the wall, "then the girls can't see it and Ryou can watch the door to make sure no one comes in. I'm assuming Kura here has seen it anyway? You have stitches on your chest, he did them. He must off," Mariku concluded. "Now just fucking get changed here and grow up!"

"Why do you care where I do it anyway?" Marik pouted, what was his brother up too?

"Just fucking do it!" Mariku growled.

"Are you ok Mariku?" Marik questioned his brother staring at him, "what are you trying to prove?"

"Just change your bloody shirt Marik," Mariku warned, he didn't really know what this was going to do. But he was sure it would succeed, Marik stared at him and did nothing. Why wasn't he doing anything, he wasn't moving. He was emotionless as he stared dead straight at him. He was just sitting, helpless. "Do fucking something!" Mariku growled sick of Marik just sitting doing absolutely nothing. Marik blinked but didn't do anything else, his brother wanted something but until he figured what it was he would do nothing.

Mariku growled, why wasn't his brother doing anything. His platinum hair was still on blowing slightly as some air escaped through the partially closed door. Bakura was just staring in interest, he had no idea what either teen was up too but it sure was an interesting scene. Ryou was just staring at Mariku who was slowly sitting up to have a better eye level with his brother. "Why aren't you bloody doing anything!" Mariku punched at the ground in front of Marik angrily, "stop being so helpless! Do fucking something!"

"Helpless?" Marik blinked at his brother, "just because I'm not doing anything doesn't mean I'm helpless." Marik continued to stare at his brother, Mariku growled again. He wanted Marik to fight back, he wanted him to do something. Protect himself. He stood up slightly to be just higher than his younger brother.

"Don't bloody ignore me!" Mariku growled, "don't be weak!" he wanted Marik to fight him somehow. He wanted him to react, he didn't. He twitched agitated at his brothers ignorance, "fine, have it your way!" he growled bending closer to his brother. Marik didn't move, Mariku growled he still wasn't protecting himself. Marik sat still as Mariku grabbed both his wrist in one hand and held it high above his head. Marik glanced at Bakura's sour expression, he doubted Mariku was listening to him anyway by now. He seemed lost in another twisted reality, he seemed more up tight recently.

"Bakura, please don't interfere," Marik smirked at his boyfriend, "I'm interested to see where this will go. I can't help him without knowing what the problem is. If your good I promise to come over on the weekend!" Bakura huffed but seated himself, he wanted Marik over. His dad was coming back on the Monday, tomorrow was Halloween and Marik was probably going to come over after school for most of the week, but he couldn't really count on weekends as much. It was harder for him to get past his siblings.

Mariku growled angrily Marik still wasn't doing anything, "just bloody do something already!" Mariku roared pulling his brother to his feet by his wrists. He just let Marik's hands fall limply to his sides as his took away his hand, he growled. He had hoped Marik would do something. "Your fucking doing this on purpose!" Mariku roared slapping his hand across his brothers tanned cheek. Marik whined slightly at the contact, but made sure not to move to wipe away any blood that his brother had caused. He stomped his foot why wasn't he reacting, he was smiling now. Nothing else, but somehow his blood filled lips were curved into a smile. "Stop bloody smiling!" Mariku ordered, he growled slowly. He needed to do something else. He smirked slightly pulling up his brothers shirt, Marik wiggled slightly uncomfortable with the action but he let his brother continue. The bigger Egyptian teen just stood there for a moment before scowling, Marik wasn't doing anything. "Do fucking something!" Mariku pushed his younger brother down sending him scraping across the ground. "Do something! Bloody fight back Marik!" Marik shivered slightly as his shirt was removed.

Marik looked up at his brother and smiled, "no… I don't wish too," he stared at his brother sitting up. His back was stinging, "hello Ryou's gang!" Marik smiled as the rest of the gang arrived, they were staring at him. Probably wondering why he didn't have a shirt. "Mariku aren't you going to say hello?" he smiled sweetly at his brother.

"I don't fucking care if their here!" Mariku growled coming closer to Marik, he lifted him slowly from under the chin, "fucking fight back Marik!" Marik shook his head, he wasn't going to fight back. He did feel ashamed without his shirt, but he wasn't going to give into Mariku's allusion. "Your doing this on purpose!" Mariku growled throwing Marik again.

"Marik!" Anzu stared as the other teen was thrown.

"Stay out of this Anzu," Marik warned in a deadly tone before looking back and smiled at his brother, "but you know Mariku of course I'm doing this on purpose. No one is forcing me not to fight back." Mariku growled as Marik got up and slowly stood in front of his brother, "I'm not going to fight back Mariku."

Mariku growled slightly picking his brother of the ground until he was just hovering and threw him at the ground below him, Marik cringed at the pain but smiled. Even as his brothers fist slammed into his chest and the air left this lungs. He smiled, "at this rate I'm going to get some broken bones," Marik smiled happily at his brother chucklingly lightly though his chest was killing him. "It's going to be hard to explain to Isis and Rishid! But its ok, I can just say I had trouble with one of the kids from another year group."

"Bloody fight back already brother!" Mariku was sick of Marik's calm output. Mariku growled, picking Marik up and slamming him on the wall. "Fight back," he spat, "don't be weak Marik! Fight back! Just bloody fight back! Stop letting people bloody hurt you!"

"I'm not," Marik smiled looking at his brother, he could tell his smile was compromised with pain. "I'm not hurt, I don't let people hurt me."

"Your bloody lying again! Your bloody not telling me!" Mariku growled, "I'm not a little kid Marik! your hiding from me! Fight back! Fight me!" Mariku placed his hand around Marik's throat dangerously, and started to put pressure, "fight back now. Or don't, you will be unconscious soon."

Marik smiled as he felt his windpipes slowly being crushed under the others hand, "you can kill me Mariku," he smiled, "I love you brother!" his smiled fell as blackness came, his brother was disappearing slowly. Mariku growled as Marik's body grew heavy, he let go and stared at the unconscious form laying helplessly in front of him. He was hyperventilating as the air flowed back into his lungs. He slowly crouched over his brother, he wiped his hand down the blank cheek carefully. He would be fine, he huffed before standing again to get his shirt, Marik deserved that much at least. He sat up his brother slowly despite Bakura's attempts to get Marik away from him and the friendship lovers trying to stop him as well. He growled sliding the top onto Marik, he had packed a plain black singlet. He stood back from the unconscious form he had sat up on the wall.

"Sorry Marik," he sat down, he didn't know what to do. "Why do you always try to smile so much?" he leant back on his spot and he eyed the group surround him.

"What is wrong with you!" Jounouchi yelled angrily at Mariku, "Marik is your brother!"

"A lot of things are wrong with me," Mariku snarled.

"Nothings wrong with you brother," Marik coughed sitting up slightly, he had been in a half conscious state, he could hear what was going on. He just couldn't force himself out of the state fast enough, he crawled over to his brother despite everyone trying to stop him. "Thank you for giving me a shirt," Marik smiled, "you care so much about me, don't you?"

"I hurt you again," Mariku looked away.

"Nope," Marik chuckled, "I told you I'm unharmed. My physical state doesn't matter," Marik looked at his brother, "you can beat it as much as you please. I won't stop you. Mentally I'm already broken, but no one has hurt me mentally for years. No ones hurt me brother," he stood up to quickly pack away his mid-drift and put his bag back with his things he didn't need to go get changed now.

"You little ass," Mariku chuckled looking back at his brother, "isn't there anything I could do to make you hate me? and not always running back apologising?" He shook his blonde hair violently, nothing could make him hate his brother. "I'm broken? Aren't I?"

"Yes," Marik crawled back to his brother, "we are both broken. But I wouldn't have it any other way. You know what though?" Marik smirked, "everyone is broken. No one person is whole, we all have that pit inside us that is filled with worry, doubt, regret, and depression. But I'm glade we're broken! It would be boring if life wasn't." Marik glanced up as he heard the rest of the year group returning, the speakers were saying it was like half an hour until lights out. "You should probably sleep brother," Marik said blandly, "you've been stressing yourself too much lately. We should try doing something more relaxing sometime." He pushed Mariku down, his brother didn't seem to mind as he just laid still staring at Marik's retreating form. He was going back to the friendship group. He growled rolling onto his back and staring at the celling. Resting his arm on his head lazily, he glanced down as Ryou set up his sleeping mat and laid down on it right next too Mariku.

"Your very brave Creampuff," Mariku chuckled. He didn't mind Ryou. Ryou just smiled in response, Mariku just needed someone to be there and Marik wasn't always going to be able to do it. He wanted to protect the other teen too.

"Well that was more painful then I had expected," Marik chuckled rubbing his back, his scars were stinging.

"I'm not staying out of it next time," Bakura growled snatching Marik away from everyone else. Why did he have to love the kid with a death wish. Marik sighed and kissed the other teen.

"Thanks for staying out of it Bakura," Marik smiled, "I was just hoping to get at what made him so up tight recently. I didn't want to give into his allusion. I had no hope of beating him if I did, he would of just gotten angrier or more defensive." Marik's face dropped slightly, "I think I have a rough idea. I will have to figure a way to keep him from having any other outbursts."

"Marik whats on your back?" Yami spoke up. Marik stared at the other teen, did he only know how to say one thing per day and make sure it was as plain and simple as possible. Also very weird and on touchy subjects?

"If you guys remembered I said I had a carving on my back," Marik stared at them blankly, "thats all it is. Like a branding to my clan, my history and goal." Marik stared down at his feet, he still couldn't follow his clans traditions and customs. He had failed his family again. He left the tomb, he moved to Japan, he was dating another guy. "Its nothing, I don't wish to show it too you either though. I don't want anyone seeing it again." He glanced up as the ten minuet warning before bed went off and everyone left from dancing and chatting and made a barrier Anzu and Miho were pushed away with it. "I'm going to bed," Marik started to walk off.

"What no goodnight kiss," Bakura chuckled, he knew Marik had something on his mind and he wanted to help. Marik smirked and turned to kiss Bakura straight on the mouth, he smirked. He didn't expect the Egyptian to actually do anything. He kissed back happily.

"Goodnight Bakura," Marik smirked spinning around, "now lets go to bloody sleep before they turn out the lights." Marik quickly retreated to his bed and let darkness eat away from his vision and his body grow heavy as he slowly feel into a deep sleep.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Yug?" Jounouchi turned around in his sleeping bag.

"What is it Joey?" Yugi rubbed his eyes sleepily, he just really tired now that he had settled down and they had the lights turned off for quiet a while. Hours even.

"Do you think Marik is ok?" they both glanced at the sleeping teen, he was flinching in his sleep. Mariku was just staring at the ceiling he probably couldn't see anything up there but he was staring anyway. Ryou was snuggled close to him though, he didn't seem to mind. "I mean like he constantly tells everyone he is, but is he?" Jounouchi looked back at Yugi.

"I think Marik's like that," Yugi smiled, "even if he isn't ok he will just pretend. I do think he's hurt deep down, but I also don't think he wants to talk about it that much. And I do doubt Mariku wanted to hurt him either."

"But Marik shouldn't of just taken it either," Anzu joined the chat, she had already snuck to the boys side of the hall. They all glanced at the other teen he seemed to be stressing about something.

"I wish to see the inscription on his back," Yami sat up.

"Yami!" Yugi looked at his brother surprised, he thought he would of been sleeping by now.

"I wish to see the inscriptions," he added again, "I recognised some of the writing and patterns."

"You recognised them?" Honda added sleepily, Yugi stared at him did everyone just want to wake up. "I just saw random little pictures."

"They were ancient Egyptian, as well as modern and Arabic," Yami added thoughtfully.

"Why do you know Egyptian Yami?" Jounouchi questioned, while it was true they knew little about Yami except he wasn't actually Yugi's brother even though they looked so similar. They had no idea where he actually came from or why he came here. He just joined the Moto family a bit back in Primary school.

"I use to live in Egypt," Yami added thoughtfully, "I was like the leader of one of the towns. But I can't remember much from Egypt, just a few basics. I was in an accident and lost my memory. But I recognised Marik's carvings on his back."

"I don't think Marik will want to show you though," Yugi added, he hadn't thought his brother would explain. It was true he had near to none memorises of Egypt.

"Oh," Miho added. They went silent, no one was really sure what to say. They all glanced back and they heard a sudden movement, Marik was sitting up. He seemed to looking for something, he was hyperventilating. He was looking around the room panicky, he slowly looked over at Mariku who glanced back at him. Before getting up slowly and feeling along the wall to the door, he pushed it slowly and left. "Should someone go after him?" Miho questioned.

"No," Yugi smiled pointing as another shadow slowly sat up and grabbed a little light rubbing his eyes sleepily and shone it in Marik's spot before standing up as well. Mariku growled but didn't move, Ryou was leaning on him. He wasn't even sure how the other teen had gotten like that. "I think we should just go back to sleep." No one could really be bothered to complain it was too early for that, so they just went back to sleep.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik blinked dazedly, he wasn't in the hall anymore. He smirked slightly he knew where he was. He walked down the dusted hallway. He knew the way, he turned each corner swiftly. He didn't intend on running away. His back was stinging, why? he slowly followed the invisible path. He smirked walking into the darkened room, it was practically empty. He turned and pressed against the open doorway leading to the rest of the place. He smirked slightly as he felt the invisible barrier, this is where his dream wanted him to go. He turned slowly, this was his and Mariku's room. It wasn't normally where he ended up.

He glanced around the room carefully, Mariku was sitting on his bed. Mariku was sitting on his bed…Marik walked closer to the other teen, he was just lying there. But he was different, he was little. A kid, Marik sat on the end of the bed carefully and tried to tap the other child on the shoulder. He couldn't touch him. "Marik," the small boy growled sitting up slightly, Marik stared at him intently so he knew he was here? "where have you been again? You disappeared in the night? I haven't seen you in days?" Mariku wasn't staring at him though. Marik turned to see what was behind him, a smaller Egyptian teen had entered the room. He was beaten and scratched up, his kohl markings were smeared and his hair was puffed up everywhere.

"Mariku!" the younger teen smiled running to his brothers bed, "your safe," he smiled rubbing his head on Mariku carefully.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mariku pushed away this younger Marik, "where have you been brother? Why am I never invited to this private study?" Mariku licked his thumb and whipped away the smears from his brothers cheeks.

"I was just doing my studies," the smaller teen flinched slightly as Mariku begun painting the little black marks under his eyes, "I feel asleep in fathers chamber…" he looked down flinching as Mariku lifted his arm.

"Why do you come back hurt?" Mariku stared at Marik's scratched up arm, assessing it carefully. Marik stared at the younger teens, he remembered this. Why did he torture himself with these memories? The younger version of him smiled sweetly before responding.

"I fell and slid on one of my scriptures," Marik mouthed the words as the younger kid said them, "I went flying across the room and smashed into the wall. Aren't I just clumsy?" Marik sighed, he remembered this perfectly.

"Marik!" a deep voice called from the hallway.

"I should go," the tanned kid smiled and rushed from the room, Marik tried desperately to grab onto his arm but he disappeared before he could.

"Marik!" Mariku called after him carefully. He disappeared too, Marik sighed looking at the floor why did he have to relive this? He walked to the door, the barrier that had prevented him from leaving was gone.

He sighed following the imaginary path his mind was leading him on, he looked around. He was there again, with Mariku. Rishid was watching over them, he was quiet often just left to watch over them. He chuckled slightly as they passed the ball back and forward, then frowned as he realised exactly what memory he was dreaming about. As black cobra slunk from the shadows and bit Mariku's leg, he fell to the ground unconscious. Marik looked down guilty as Rishid carried him away, he followed slowly. He sighed as he watched his brother sleeping and breathing heavily for a while before leaving the room with the younger version of him. He followed him down the numerous hallways to his fathers room, he leant on the wall not daring to look inside. He could hear his fathers yelling angrily that Rishid should of been able to protect Mariku. That he shouldn't of even been aloud to live with them, they should of let him die and it was his life on the line if Mariku didn't get better. He remembered this and this…he listened as he heard the first crack of his whip, he glanced down as the small Marik ran into the room. "Stop!" he yelled, Marik followed him in. It slowly disappeared, but he knew what he was meant to say.

"Stop!" Marik fought, "its not Rishid's fault!" he yelled angrily running over to his older brother.

"Master Marik," he puffed clutching where father had punished him.

"Don't call me that," Marik smiled he knew all to well what that felt like. To be beaten, even if this staged Rishid didn't know. "He's done nothing!"

"Marik," the other voice said a bit calmly, in a sweetly sick tone. He came closer and rubbed his bigger hand down his small cheek, he suddenly seemed much more gentle, but he knew better and he tilted his head away from the older mans touch. "You cursed child," Marik fell frozen, he felt as if his body was doing its own thing as the other man came in close and whacked him to the ground. "I didn't want to do this."

"Father your hurting me," Marik teared, he couldn't control himself. He was lost, he couldn't fight back. He couldn't change what happened, he was going to repeat it. The only way he knew how. "Rishid didn't do anything," he sniffed looking at his brother who hadn't seen his father abuse this younger sibling before now. "Father I love you," Marik smiled, he did love his father back then. He had truly thought he deserved this at that stage when this memory took place.

"Cursed child," he growled towering over Marik, Rishid's form slowly disappeared. Marik glanced up, the ending was changing. "You can't do anything but lie," he kicked the already down form, "this is all your fault! I wouldn't have to have done anything if you didn't break tradition!" He yelled picking Marik up by the throat, "stealing your mothers spirt wasn't enough?"

"I didn't steal it!" Marik protested, he could fight back and he was going too. "I haven't broken tradition! What the hell have you done!" the older man smirked as Marik scanned the room, Isis and Rishid were passed out. Mariku was trying to force himself off the ground on young Marik was tied up and getting the inscriptions scared into his back. He looked back at his father, "for Ra's sake! You did all this! I didn't do a bloody thing!"

"Marik!" the older man growled, "this isn't what I'm talking about. You cursed child!" he whacked Marik to the ground angrily. Marik whipped away the blood what did he mean? He glanced past the memory and kicked it out of his head as he noticed another person lying on the ground. The older guy smirked as Marik raced over to the bloody teen, blood splattered through his snow white hair.

"Bakura!" Marik teared staring down at the other teen, "don't die! Please…"

"Its your fault Marik," the other man came closer, "things are as they should be," he started to rub down Marik's cheek softly.

"No!" Marik snapped latching onto his fathers hand and standing up, "this are not how they should be!"

"Marik really! Enough already! Stop fighting me!" he demanded angrily, shoving Marik down on to the other bloody pale teen.

"Noooo!" Marik teared, "I won't stop for every minuet of the rest of my life I will fight, I will never stop trying to get away from you," he huffed slightly hard to breath from being punched in the stomach. " But if you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No. No Marik," Bakura moaned trying to crawl to the other teen.

"I will never run, never try to escape," Marik stared at the other teen, "just let me heal him!" he paused, "and you and I will be together, forever. Just like you want. Everything will be the way it was, I promise." Marik stared at his father and back to Bakura, "just like you want…Just let him leave." Marik eyes widened as his father smirked at this offer and pointed at the door, Marik smiled as he raced over to the dying teen. If he got proper help soon he could live. "Bakura!"

"No, asshole!" Bakura moaned, "I can't let you do this."

Marik smirked, "and I can't let you die," he smiled down at Bakura lovingly.

"But if you do this you will die," Bakura chuckled as Marik tried lifting him under his arm to carry him to the exit.

"Hey, hey it will be ok," Marik smiled, "I'll be fine." Marik hugged the other teen tightly, "I love you…" he whispered kissing the bloody teen in his arms, his father was just watching on smirking as Marik dragged the other teen away. He froze and he realised Mariku's younger self dead on the ground and Isis and Rishid further up. He stared at the wall, painted in their blood. 'Cursed child.' Marik shook violently as Bakura's body grew heavy and he lost his smirk, "Bakura no!" Market teared, "no!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

He sat up panicky, where was he? he glanced around, he was back at the school hall. It was dark, he couldn't really see anything, but he knew where he was. It felt like someone was watching him. He looked around, everyone was gone! He was alone! The sandy walls were returning as he frantically searched the room for which dark corner his father might be hiding in. His breathing was heavy and fast, he needed to get out. He searched everywhere for his light. It was gone, he couldn't find it. He had probably stolen it! He wanted him trapped, Marik jumped up and felt carefully along the wall, he wanted to leave. He pushed the door open and let a stream of moon light into the hall before closing the door again and slouching on the ground. He sat bunched up in a ball as tears started to flow down his face, he couldn't help it. He knew his father couldn't physically hurt him, he was only in his mind. He glanced up as the door to the hall opened.

"You know its like two in the morning," another teen came and sat down, he carefully whipped away his tear, "nows not a time to be crying. Its halloween."

"Bakura!" Marik wrapped his arms around him, he kissed the other teen. Bakura didn't know why the other teen was so happy to see him, but he kissed back. He didn't mind, Marik seemed upset, "why do I torture myself?" he sniffed hugging the other teen tighter and pulling away from the intense kiss.

"Shhh," Bakura patted his head, he really sucked at words. "Its going to be ok my little Koneko (kitten)," Bakura hugged the other teen closer, "I'm here now…"

"I don't want to see you die again," Marik sniffed, "I can't…I don't want too!" he pulled away from the other teen and hugged his knees, "I can't go though it again…my memories haunt me, and my mind uses them to taunt me. Why? It isn't fair Bakura," he sniffed looking at the other teen with huge watery eyes, why did he always have to pretend to be strong? When he was broken beyond repair? "why does it still hurt even when the scares have disappeared? It hurts," Marik teared clutching his knees tighter, "it bloody hurts!"

"Don't let it," Bakura didn't really know what to say, "look at me," he smiled. No not a smirk, an actual smile. "Fucking hell! Your perfect!" he chuckled quietly, "nothing can change that…if you don't want it too haunt you, don't let it. Its your dream, no one but you can control it…and by the way Marik, I'm not going anywhere," the other teen stared at him with watery eyes, "don't ever think otherwise…" Bakura connected their lips and hugged Marik tightly, before carefully pulling away. "I will kill any bastard who tries to hurt you," he patted Marik's head softly as the other teen leant on his lap. He smirked slightly promising random things as Marik slowly went back to sleep, he would sit out here with him. Bakura sighed leaning back on the wall and trying to sleep sitting up as not to wake the sleeping teen, he seemed calm for once.

"Grr," Bakura moaned as some one poked him, he blinked at the person as his vision started to clear. It was Ryou, his white hair was already neatly combed down. Bakura glanced down, Marik was still fast asleep on him. "What?" he growled quietly.

"Everyone is getting up," Ryou smiled, "your going to be bombarded soon." He smiled turing to leaving. His brother had slept outside with Marik…Mariku said he saw them leave early in the morning, Marik was distorted. He seemed fine now, Bakura growled carefully placing a hand under the other teens legs and neck and carried him into the hall. Quiet a few people were awake by now and stared in interest as he placed the sleeping teen on the bed, he carefully covered Marik's ears he didn't want to wake him.

"If anyone bloody wakes him up your going to die!" Bakura growled, "I will fucking kill you!" he warned angrily as he carefully uncovered Marik's ears, he needed to sleep. Everyone was quiet as they went around all too scared to defy the scary Touzoku. They filed out of the hall to play some of the morning games before everyone went home, school was called off for the day. Ryou's group all chose to stay, and Bakura with Ryou and Mariku.

Mariku glanced at his brother, he had seemed so broken earlier. Why didn't he let people help him? Than again he was one to talk… "Thank-you thief," he spat, he hated the thought of thanking the stupid thief but he had helped Marik.

"I think thats the nicest thing I've heard you say to me," Bakura chuckled.

"Don't get use to it," Mariku growled venomously, "I'm just happy Marik is ok…"

Anzu glanced at the other teen, he hadn't seemed ok when he woke up earlier this morning. He seemed really lost and upset. He was stressed out… "I feel bad for Marik," Anzu added sadly, "he can't escape his nightmares."

"I know," Mariku huffed, going over to his brothers side, "I just wish I could see them too…I want to help him…" He rubbed cautiously down Marik's cheek despite Anzu jumping slightly at the action of him going near Marik. They were probably still scared because of how he acted yesterday, "he can be such an idiot some times."

"Mariku?" Yugi asked the teen carefully, "why do you hurt him? Then state you wish to protect him?"

"I don't mean too," Mariku growled at the kids question, "I'm just really screwed up ok!?" He stared down at his brother sleeping peacefully, he really did wish Marik would stand up for himself more. Than again that hadn't worked out well in the past…did it? "I should take him home soon if he wanted to go out later," Mariku stared down at the other teen, "he will want to get ready."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I** **'** **m still so sorry about the length of this chapter! I hope it was worth it** **…** **I used Marik** **'** **s dream to help describe more of his past and his relationship with his father.**

 **It funny because I was staring at his chapter for like three days and couldn't get more than 1,000 words written, I drew a blank but than I suddenly just wrote this! I really do apologise about the length. Otherwise I was trying to show more into Mariku** **'** **s problems and things.**

 **Also by the way with the snake thing in Marik** **'** **s dream, that was an adaption from the actual anime!**

 **Quickly by the way~I just wanted to say in Marik** **'** **s dream I quoted a movie, I just changed the names! If anyone can guess it just leave a comment!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	31. Halloween Scare

**Halloween! I said I was going to actually put them in one chapter originally but it was just getting too long (and by them I meant the halloween party and halloween)**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 31

Halloween Scare

Marik sighed texting Ryou again, 'hey? What time did you say everyone was coming? You guys still have our costumes' Marik hovered over the send button as he heard a bang on the door. "I'll get it!" Marik quickly yelled, he chuckled slightly as he heard moans from the other lounge Mariku had fallen asleep again. Than again he carried him home asleep, it was awkward trying to explain to their older siblings why they hadn't just woken him. He opened the door and smiled as they all came in, "you look awesome," Marik smiled, "I can't believe this is the first I'm hearing of this holiday!"

"Yeah," Jounouchi rubbed the back of this head awkwardly following Marik through the house, "Ryou and Bakura said they were still coming, just driving here," he added as an after thought.

"That's ok," Marik smiled, "they have my costumes though," Marik pouted slightly. He stared at his brother for a moment, "Mariku, go put a shirt on! We have guest!" Marik pointed at his brother and up to his bedroom.

"This is my house, you made me wear a bloody shirt the entire time at school," Mariku growled back looking up at his brother, "it's their fault anyway for coming here. I shouldn't be expected to change. I'm getting changed anyway when Ryou comes."

"Hey Mariku?" Mariku glared at the blonde haired teen who decided it would be a good idea to address him, "what's with that scar on your chest?"

He glanced down at the circular scar on the top of his chest, "stabbed," he said plainly, "want to touch it?" he smirked chuckling darkly.

"No they don't bloody want to touch it!" Marik snapped at his brother, "that's just creepy!"

"But I wouldn't be as much fun if I was different," Mariku purred softly, tilting Marik's head up slightly and rubbing his cheek, "now would I brother?" Marik snatched his head out of his brothers grip and glared at Mariku for a moment before he heard some other footsteps enter the room. He sighed and turned away from his brother, he doubted he was winning anyway.

"I didn't know your friends were coming over Marik?" Isis was standing in the door way, "and what interesting clothes?"

"I told you I was going out tonight!" Marik protested, "and everyone has to dress up…Ryou has my costume though." He decided it to be safer just not to mention Bakura, just yet at least.

"It's nice to meet you," Isis smiled a bit awkwardly not taking her sea blue eyes off the group, "what are you all meant to be anyway?"

"I'm a werwolf!" Jounouchi said proudly, "except I'm one whose just transformed back, so I have my ripped clothing and ears with a tail!"

"You just didn't want to wear a bunch of fur," Honda smirked

"Shut up!"

"I'm Honda Miss Ishtar," he bowed politely, "that was Jounouchi and I'm a ninja." He pulled up a black mask to cover his entire face and pulled out two long plastic samurai swords.

"I'm Yugi!" Yugi piped up cheerfully, "I'm a cowboy! and this is my big brother Yami! he's going as a ballerina!" Yami looked emotionless as usual, but Marik couldn't stop himself laughing slightly at the sight of Yami in a tutu. He was always just such a serious teen and now.

"I'm dice," Otogi added smugly, "the red and black." Marik looked over the other teen, he was guessing he just was trying to look nice. His jacket was half red and half black with some little diamonds on it.

"Otogi! You forgot to say your name!" Anzu whacked the other boy on the back of the head, "my name is Anzu, I'm dressed as a baseball player. No one in particular."

"Hello! Marik-san's sister! I'm Miho!" Miho added excitedly, Marik carefully scanned over the other teen. She was wearing a short army green cape that does up at the front with a pointed hood, high waisted shorts, black singlet and she held a sword. "I'm a hunter!"

"And this is Shizuka, my little sister," Jounouchi hugged his sisters shoulders, "she's a chief."

"Well it's lovely to meet my little brother's friends," Isis eyed them curiously, as the door sounded through the house again.

"You guys get to um…come on what ever that fancy word for know each other better is," Marik rolled his hand trying to think, he would remember later. He quickly went to the door, "Ryou! Bakura! Akefia!" Marik smiled letting them in the house, Ryou and Akefia burst to the lounge room as Marik quickly kissed Bakura lightly on the cheek before following. He still didn't want his siblings to know. "And Isis you've met Ryou, Bakura and Akefia?"

"Yes Marik," Isis was staring at Ryou, he was smiling as innocently as ever. But his costume was all ripped and his skin was painted an off green colour, he had a bullet hole looking thing on his head and scars all over. A bloody ax was sitting on his head peacefully.

"Thank-you for your hospitality," he bowed politely, "come on Mariku! You need to get dressed! Bakura help Marik with his costume!" Bakura grunted slightly but then he remembered what he had decided on with Marik and dragged the teen up the stairs with him. Mariku stood up and followed Ryou out of the room, pushing Honda slightly to get a better path out of the room.

"Hello Miss Ishtar!" Akefia said excitedly, "I'm a devil tonight! It's such an honour to see you again! and on better circumstances!" He smiled hugging the older teen, he barely made it to her stomach. Isis stared down at him slightly confused, "sorry! I can kind of just be a bit huggy!" Akefia quickly released her. He really had to stop doing that. "Oh Marik!" Akefia turned to the door way as another tanned teen entered the room, his face was slightly tinted red but other than that Bakura was smirking in the background. "You look fantastic!"

"Do you think so?" Marik looked down at his costume, he was meant to be some sort of genie. He had a purple vest that cut off at the same length as his lavender mid-drift, it had golden stitching on it and he had a gem on his forehead. Other wise he just had some baggy pants Bakura called herm pants. They were the same lavender colour as the vest. "And look!" Marik smiled, "I got Bakura to be a cat!" he shoved the pale teen in front of himself. Akefia chuckled slightly at Bakura with cat ears and a tail.

"I don't even know how you got these on me," Bakura growled slightly, but he was still smirking slightly. Marik shoved him, he had kissed the other teen into submission. Plus he pointed out he wasn't wearing a shirt and Bakura couldn't seem to resist his tanned chest.

"We're ready!" Ryou shouted excitedly, he pushed Mariku down the stairs. "Oh, Marik you look fantastic! and I love your little ears and tail Bakura!" He quickly entered the room with Mariku, "do you like it!" he smiled. Marik looked over his brother. He still had on all of his jewellery, then again so did Marik. He had his black singlet with rips through it, red was splattered in the cuts. Same with his ripped cargo pants. He had a very realistic blood dripping down from each of his eyes and a life sized chainsaw, with a red liquid on the tip of some of the blade. Red was splattered in his hair as well, and he had a hockey type mask. It was just white with holes in it, sitting on his head. It also had fake blood on it. "I designed it myself!" Mariku grunted slightly.

"Um…" Isis didn't really know what to say.

"Anyway! We should get going!" Marik announced, "everyone is here and dressed! We don't want it getting to dark!"

"Yeah Marik," Jounouchi nodded. Every one begun filing out of the crowed room carefully and towards the door.

"Wait!" Isis called after them, "what if it gets cold! You should bring a jacket!"

"We'll be fine Isis," Marik rolled his eyes, his sister just couldn't help but play mother. Isis sighed closing the door, Marik's friends were sure a handful. Though she was pleased to finally meet them. "She worries too much sometimes," Marik grumbled, "it can be so annoying!"

"She's just showing she cares," Miho smiled making sure not to touch the tanned teen, Bakura could be a little possessive.

"Whatever," Mariku growled, "we don't need her to play mother."

"Mariku!" Marik pouted, "she's not doing that…she just looking out for us? Even if it can be annoying sometimes." Marik shrugged looking at the ground, it was true he didn't really like thinking of his sister as a mother figure even if she tried to fill the role. Bakura smirked slightly hugging around Marik's shoulders with one arm. He didn't want Marik to get caught up in any problems.

"Ok, so now we just go to that house and knock," he pointed at a house with spiderwebs and witches and pumpkins. "We say trick or treat and then go to the next house." Marik nodded and raced to the door with Bakura in tow and Akefia trying to be first. The rest of the group sighed and followed the over excited teens. Ryou was already in front of the door with Mariku, he was practically bouncing up and down he was that excited.

"Trick or treat!" they shouted as a little girl in a vampire costume opened the door, Mariku smirked at the little girl. She was scared. Her blond hair flowed down her black cape, and she stared at them with shaky orange eyes. She took a slight step back, this wasn't what she was meant to do. He would have to make her open this door.

He crouched slightly, "little vampire," he purred calmly, "will you open this door for me?" She stared at him, he was covered in fake blood and had a chainsaw. "From on monstrous blood carver to another?" he purred softly, everyone stared at Mariku confused. What was he doing? Marik smirked, his brother while very violent he could trick any little kid into doing anything. "Come on little girl," he smiled looking at the girl, "your outfit is marvellous? Come on bloody buddy?"

"Oh!" the girls little orange eyes widened, "I would love too, blood buddy!" She smiled opening the door, "Mummy! Mummy!" she quickly hugged Mariku to his surprise. He hadn't expected her to hug him, "I love you!" she kissed his cheek as he stood up, she held her arms in the air expectantly. Mariku growled slightly but picked her up.

"Precious vampire child," Mariku patted the girls head, he was hungry and he was sure Creampuff said they gave you treats. He wanted them. He patted her carefully down the cheek making her giggle uncontrollably, he glanced up as an older woman came to the door and stared at him worriedly, "you must be the mother of this little blood sucker?"

"Mummy!" the girl said excitedly, "we're blood buddies!" She looked at Mariku with wide eyes, he nodded softly. He couldn't help it, she was just so innocent. The mother stared at the buff teen worriedly, holding her child.

"I think it's time for me to go," Mariku purred softly, "how about we make a trade?" he looked up at the mother, "trick or treat?"

"Mummy! Mummy!" the girl said excitedly, "can I give him it! Please?" she squirmed slightly as Mariku placed her on the ground. The mother nodded worriedly, Mariku smirked but than it fell as he felt the girl latch onto his arm and drag him into the house.

"Um," Mariku didn't know what to do, "little vampire princess? I can't come in…"

She puffed her cheeks, "please!" her mother sighed leaving room for the buff teen to enter as well, "yay! come in!" she dragged Mariku into the house, "this is my bunny floppy!" she held up an old stuffed toy, Mariku nodded investigating the house. It had a lot of valuable items that he could steal. Marik smiled talking to the mother at the door.

"Don't worry about my brother!" Marik smiled, "he's just good with kids! any way! are you going trick or treating as well? this is my first year! It's so much fun!"

"Um, we were going out a bit later when my husband comes home," the brown haired lady said awkwardly.

"Marik," Bakura whacked the other teen in the back of the head, "you can't ask that type thing! You sound like a creep!"

"Oh! Your right!" Marik jumped, "I'm so sorry Miss!" he bowed slightly. Mariku came to the door holding the girl in his arms with a bowl of candy and two plush toys. He placed her down carefully. She gave them all chocolates and candy. Than Mariku quickly skidded out of the house, she smiled gleefully giving him some too.

"Here!" she tried giving Mariku a lanky plush cat, "have whisker!"

"No no, little girl. Whisker wouldn't want to be away from floppy for too long," Mariku chuckled slightly rubbing her head, "you have a tea party together tomorrow anyway. Whiskers wouldn't want to miss it."

"Are you going to come!" she said excitedly, "my name is Daisy!"

"Well my little blood sucking princess Daisy, I'm Mariku," Mariku chuckled, "I don't think I can make it though."

"Awe, Maru!" the little girl couldn't pronounce his name, "please! what if I had it on the weekend!"

"I'm sorry," he patted the girls head calmly, "Daisy I don't think I'll be able to make it any time soon. If you need me I go to Domino high, or you can find one of these idiots," he pointed at the group standing confused behind him. "I bid you fair well, zahrat saghira," the girl stared at him in confusion, "it's Arabic for little flower."

"Bye bye Za-h-rat sagi herea!" she tried copying Mariku's words. Mariku chuckled slightly standing up, "goodbye Miss Daisy's mother." He waved leaving the door way, dragging Ryou with him. Mariku growled opening one of the packets and eating the contents.

"That was bloody harder then I planned," Mariku growled, "little clinger. Obviously her mother hasn't taught her stranger danger."

"Hey Maru!" Marik chuckled, "why didn't you want to have a tea party with the girl. She really liked you!"

"I don't bloody care if she likes me," Mariku growled, "I'm not being stuck with her. I will kill her if I have to be stuck with her for a bloody tea party. I just wanted the fucking food," he growled again, "she wasn't opening the door."

"That was scary in its own way," Honda shuddered slightly.

"You asses might not like me and everyone might be scared," Mariku snarled, "but I get can get almost every little kid in town to like me. Sadly I can't do much with getting them to like me except tricking them into giving me their stuff or letting me into their house." Mariku smirked, "I even convinced one to help me rob their own house."

"Actually I think I remember that," Marik said thoughtfully, "he thought I was you when she saw me on my motor cycle and ran onto the road, I almost bloody hit him."

"Almost," Mariku growled, "couldn't it be accidentally hit him?"

"Mariku!" Marik shoved his brother, "he really liked you!" Marik smiled as he saw another house with decorations and ran to the door excitedly, he knocked on the door excited with everyone waiting behind. This time an older man opened the door and smiled at the trick or treaters and gave them each some candy and sent them on their way. The next few dozen of house went uneventfully. Yugi and his gang decided they wanted to go, so they all dispersed as Marik, Mariku, Ryou, Bakura and Akefia continued to trick and treat.

"This is great fun Bakura!" Marik hugged his arm lovingly, "we should do this next year!"

"Ouch!" Akefia rubbed his head and begun swearing in different languages. Marik could understand most of it, but he was surprised when the teen begun speaking other languages such as French and Spanish. Akefia growled as he looked up at what had whacked him into the ground. A girl with brown spiked hair was staring at him with huge turquoise eyes, "Mana?" he stared at her in confusion, "your in Japan? Wait! Don't go!" the girl jumped up and started running down the street in her little angle costume. He held up his hand helplessly as she ran, she was the one who was stalking him? Wasn't she…why? Wait did she know Japanese. "Wait! can you even understand Japanese?" Akefia jumped up and started to run after her yelling her name over and over, "I have to go." Akefia quickly ran after the girl, "Mana!"

"Um," Marik stared after the short teen, "bye Akefia!" Marik waved, "so it's getting dark? Do you guys just want to go sit around my house?" Marik suggested.

"Sure," Bakura ruffled his hair. Marik smirked slightly and walked up the street, Mariku sighed eating another piece of candy from his bag.

"Did you want to come Creampuff?" Mariku looked at Ryou who seemed unsure if he should follow, he nodded firmly and quickly caught up with the other teen.

"Isis! We're home! We brought Ryou and Bakura with us! I hope that was ok!" Marik entered the house and dragged Bakura into the lounge room, "Mariku could you please get cups from the kitchen! With water!" Mariku growled turning around, someone was knocking at the door. Maybe he should get it first? He could scare them shitless as Ryou put it.

"Hello?" Isis voice came from the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you," a ladies voice came, he recognised it. "My daughter just couldn't seem to take no as an answer to coming to knock on this house for halloween."

"It's ok," Isis smiled down at the little girl who seemed more interested in what was behind her.

"Now what do you say sweetie?"

"Maru!" she burst past Isis and bounded into the house and jumped onto the buffer teen sending him flying to the ground in surprise.

"Ow!" Mariku growled at the little girl snuggling into his chest lovingly.

"Daisy!" the mother sound mortified.

"I found you blood buddy!" the girl said excitedly hugging Mariku tightly, "I saw you going inside this house! Daddy! Mummy! It's Maru!"

"Mariku?" Isis stared at her younger brother, he just seemed purely shocked.

"Daisy," Mariku sat up with the little blond girl, he couldn't help but see a bit of Marik in her. "Yes you found me," he chuckled slightly rubbing her head, "if you follow me I can give you a prize." She nodded her head firmly as Mariku rose to his feet and left for his room, she stood at the door. "Don't come in zahra (flower)," Mariku told her calmly, he still had glass everywhere and knives displayed on his wall.

"Daisy!" the mother came running up the stairs with Isis following behind.

"Mummy! Maru's going to give me a present!" she smiled happily as Mariku came out of the room, he was holding a small bottle. He bent down to be eye level with the girl. He knew he still had some.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Mariku glanced at the mother, "zahra stay still," she nodded as he pulled out a little brush and begun painting little lines on her face. She flinched slightly as the cold liquid touch her face, he was very gentle with such a small brush. He smirked slightly, as he pulled it away. "Come with me," he stood up slowly and lead her to a mirror, "look now we match." He pointed at the reflection. "Don't touch them just yet though."

The girls eyes widened as she noticed the Kohl markings painted under her eye, such delicate lines, "Maru!" she hugged him tightly, Mariku froze slightly. She reminded him of Marik, he couldn't help it. "Mummy! Daddy!" the girl ran down the hall to her mother, "look! Maru and I are matching!" the girl pointed her finger to her eyes.

"They are Kohl marking," Mariku explained, "now I think it was time you left little Zahra." Mariku patted her hair carefully behind her ear. "Remember stranger danger," Mariku added, he left down the stairs. The girl latched onto him in defiance, she didn't want him to go.

"Mariku!" Marik moaned coming into the hallway, he froze as he noticed the blond girl hugging his brother tightly. Mariku stared at Marik blankly and shrugged helplessly. The little girl was hugging him tightly as he stood up properly again.

"Zahra, you have to let go," Mariku said calmly, he didn't really want to scare the girl. Deep down he knew she wasn't a younger Marik, but she reminded him so much of his brother. "Look little Zahra, I see you seem to grown attached to me…your a very sweet little girl, but you shouldn't talk with strangers let alone drag them into your house and the other way around."

"Maru! I don't want to go!" the girl protested.

Mariku smirked, she defiantly reminded him of her brother. "Little bloody buddy, your very sweet and you remind me of my dearest brother down their. So, I don't wish to be rude," Mariku patted down her cheek, "watch." Mariku patted behind her ear and pulled out a chocolate, "trick or treat little vampire queen." The girl giggled as Mariku pulled the little trick, he had stolen it from the bag she was holding and pulled it from behind her ear. It was easy to use his thieving skills and turn it into magic. "Will you go now?"

"Ok Maru," the girl smiled, "can I see you again?"

"I'm not leaving," Mariku chuckled darkly, "come on little Zahra. Your mother is worried," Mariku glanced up at the mother. "Don't let anyone hurt you, ok?" he picked her up and hugged her carrying her down the stairs.

"Ok," the girl said firmly, Mariku shoved his brother out of the way and took the girl to the door. He settled her down on the ground as her mother came down the stairs.

"Daisy!" she sounded annoyed, "you can't just barge into strangers houses!"

"Don't yell at her," Mariku said it calmly but his tone held venom. He placed an arm in front of the mother, she froze. This teen talking with her daughter sounded murderous. "Zahra, you know where you went wrong?" she nodded, "precious flower. This world is broken," he patted the hair behind her ear, "but that's ok. But not everyone is going to nice about it, don't talk with strangers ok?"

"Ok Maru," Daisy smiled rubbing her face into his hand, "I will fix it!"

"I bet you will," Mariku chuckled softly, "be safe. Don't let anyone hurt you."

"Come on Daisy," the mother quickly tried taking her daughter out of the door, "we are so sorry."

"Wait! Maru!" Daisy quickly called out, "Whiskers really wants to stay with you!" she quickly shoved the cat at the tanned teen and smiled racing out the door.

"Zahra!" Mariku called out helplessly as the girl ran down away from the house, "I'll protect it." He sighed and closed the door, he looked over the cat. It smelled of the little girl, he smirked walking up to his room and pushing the random junk on his shelf next to his bed and placed the toy their. He didn't know why, he wanted to keep it. He walked down the stairs blankly ignoring everyones curious glances, even Rishid who had came in half way through was staring at his usually violent brother. He went into the kitchen and grabbed four cups, filled them and walked into the lounge room and placed them on the coffee table.

"Mariku?" Isis walked into the room. Rishid followed and Marik. Everyone was staring at him.

"I met her trick or treating," Mariku shrugged, "she reminded me of you." He pointed at Marik, "I wanted to keep her happy. As if it would do anything," he grumbled the last part. Marik just stared at him, Rishid was staring at Bakura though.

"Thank-you Mariku," Marik smiled. "I don't think the mother likes you very much," he added cheekily as an after thought. He glanced at his oldest bother for a moment, he was staring at the white hair teen smirking smugly in his lounge room. Marik glanced back to Mariku for a moment, praying to Ra that Bakura wasn't going to make a scene. His face fell suddenly as he heard a smug voice speak up from behind him, his hopes were shattered.

"Hello Mr and Misses Ishtar," Bakura smirked cheekily, "I believe your surprised to see me?"

"Bakura!" Marik growled taking his lilac gaze away from his brother. Now he just wanted to ensure Bakura didn't turn this into a scene.

"I can tell from your dearest brothers face," Bakura smirked, "he still believes me to be a bad influence on you despite the fact they don't know for sure? Yes, I have been behind bars and in trouble quiet a lot. But, you never gave me the chance to prove you wrong and they only judge me on past history."

"Bakura," Rishid rolled his eyes at the smirking teen, "it's not that I'm judging you."

"I already aware you don't wish me hanging out with Marik, yet haven't you seen me patch him up whenever he seems to come to my house in need of stitches," Bakura smirked, "but you should really tell him. If your going to stab your hand and go to your friends house! Call if no one's home! don't just pass out on the lounge," he growled slightly at Marik.

"I was tired," Marik pouted, "my hand hurt and I wasn't thinking straight!"

"It could of gotten infected wrapping it in a jacket sleeve," Bakura sighed, "but not the point. What I was saying was that I haven't hurt your little brother, I understand you wish protection over your little Marik. But I wouldn't dream of hurting him," Bakura smirked, he had half planned this, half made it up on the spot. He was kind of proud of this bullshit he was saying. It sounded like he was actually somewhat proper, "but other than that. I was going to say, I don't mind if you hate me and don't trust me or think I'm a bad influence. But Marik is my friend and I wouldn't hurt him," Bakura smirked slightly as he added something, like an after thought. "Marik doesn't like my father and I'm not sure what my Father's views are on Marik, Mariku made it clear that he wasn't going to speak with him ever, but my Father defiantly made sure Marik didn't like him."

"It's not that I don't like your father Bakura," Marik butted in, "I just don't like how he classifies my family. Like an object."

"Yes," Bakura nodded thoughtfully, "I still can't figure out why he calls you 'an Ishtar', I've been trying to figure it out. Going through his room, his phone, his note books. Nothing, he does seem to have this though," Bakura passed a little brown leather book to Marik, "I stole it for you."

"Not setting a great example Bakura," Marik rolled his eyes opening the book, it was filled with writing and pictures. The front page had Bakura's fathers name and two words, 'Tomb Keepers'.

"Well I only took it because I figured you would have better use for it," Bakura shrugged. "It's on your family," Bakura closed the book in Marik's hands, "I'm giving it to you. But I don't really want you reading it," Bakura stared at Marik, "I don't think it would be healthy."

"Why not!" Marik moaned, he really wanted to read it. It was filled with notes about the tomb keepers. His family, he wanted to see if it said anything about his actual family. If Bakura's father actually knew.

"No," Bakura smirked, "you said the past haunts your dreams. Don't let it haunt you while your awake," Bakura made sure Marik didn't open the book.

"But Bakura!" Marik whined, "I want to read it! It's still important to me…"

"It shouldn't be," Bakura sighed, "but if I do catch you getting stuck in it. I will take it back as it is about you, it is my fathers no matter how much I hate him."

"I wont read it," Marik pouted, "just don't take it. But of course my past is still extremely important to me…its apart of me."

"Marik," Bakura said firmly, "it's not important. I realise it was your life for 12 years or whatever, but your letting it hurt you. Stop," Bakura said it smoothly, but Marik could tell he was pissed.

"I'm not hurting myself," Marik tried fighting back, "I'm just—just…" he didn't want to admit he was still trying to follow tradition and was waiting for the Pharaoh even if he despised the thought of him returning.

"Just?" Bakura chuckled darkly, his soft brown eyes hardening slightly.

"Bakura, don't push," Ryou tried to intervene.

"I'm not pushing Ryou," Bakura smirked, "but you heard it too? Didn't you Mariku?" he glanced back at the other tanned teen.

"Yes, I heard it too," Mariku smirked joining in, "this sounds a lot like another conversation we had a bit back. Doesn't it?"

"I think it does Mariku," Bakura nodded, "and we won that too? Didn't we?"

"We did," Mariku smirked going over to his younger brother and patting his hair behind his ear, Marik flinched slightly at the soft touch. "So are you going to make it hard?"

"Its completely different!" Marik tried protesting, "it's just, I-I…"

"I what Marik?" Bakura snarled but he made sure to keep the smirk on his face. "I am a thief, as your brother knows. But, though I no longer rob places, I still have the skills of stealth," Bakura chuckled, "you asked me a question earlier. Do you remember what that was?" Marik looked down at his feet, "13 words." Bakura smirked as Marik opened his mouth, "I listen, and I can quote. Even if I'm horrid at school, my essays can have a million quotes. Besides that, you said and I quote, 'my memories haunt me, and my mind uses them to taunt me. Why?' you said it, but more importantly you did ask one simple question first. 'why do I torture myself?' " Bakura stared at Marik blankly.

"I don't mean to," Marik fought back, "I just do…"

"But you do," Bakura looked at Marik, "I've seen you. You study."

"Study?" Mariku looked at Marik confused.

"You only did it when no one was around, with your door closed," Bakura crouched slightly, "he's not coming back. You need to stop and accept this," Bakura stared at Marik, this isn't where he really planned on going with this.

"I can do what ever I please," Marik pouted, but Bakura could tell he was a bag of mixed emotions. "If I chose to study and prepare for the dreaded Pharaoh's return, so be it," Marik crossed his arms, "I can do what I please."

"You're torturing yourself," Bakura growled.

"Your still bloody studying?" Mariku roared angrily.

"Yes and no."

"You know he's not returning, you don't want him to? Marik why are you hiding the true reason?" Bakura said calmly, even though Mariku was fuming in the background. Rishid and Isis seemed to shocked to have any input and Ryou was just didn't think it was his place.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You were hiding the fact that you study for his return in private," Bakura chuckled, "but your not studying for him? are you?"

"No…"

"Who than?" Marik stared at him with wide lilac eye, wobbling slightly. But he refused to let his mouth show how hurt he was, "bloody hell Marik!" Bakura growled angrily as the other teen refused to respond.

"Bakura," Marik sighed returning his gaze to the ground, "I'm doing it—I'm doing it for him."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Halloween! Yay! And yes Mariku was very sweet to that little girl, but as you know anything can happen on halloween. Also sorry for the ending of this chapter. Just like Bakura, that wasn't my original plan for this chapter. But other than that, this chapter was already over 5,000 words long, and I still had over 1,000 words to write about this so that will be in the next chapter!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	32. Plagued

**I actually had a different name for this chapter originally but I just thought this one sounded so much better for it. Anyway so this will finish off last chapters stuff and yeah, more deathshipping in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 32

Plagued

" _Who than?" Marik stared at him, "bloody hell Marik!" Bakura growled angrily as the other teen refused to respond._

" _Bakura," Marik sighed returning his gaze to the ground, "I'm doing it for him."_

"Him?" Bakura snarled, "Marik. Marik. Marik. Why do you insist on waiting for him? He's not coming back either?" Bakura ripped Marik's face from the ground and forced the tanned teen to look at him whose face was paling quiet fast. Bakura growled showing his canine like teeth as Marik just stared at him, he pushed Marik's face forcefully to the side and let go of his chin. Marik stared at Bakura, he seemed practically speechless. But then his mouth begun to form a few words. Not many, but still something. But they had no meaning and everyone could hear it.

"I know, but…"

"No buts Marik," Bakura snarled, "he beat you? he rapped you? he destroyed you as a child? Why should you do anything for him?"

"I don't know," Marik admitted.

"Why!?"

"I don't bloody know Bakura!" Marik snapped, "I don't know ok? I still somewhat want him to be proud of me! I want to prove him wrong," Marik calmed down a bit and stared at his feet, "I guess I want to prove a point…I can be the son he wanted."

"Marik, he doesn't deserve you! He deserves to rot in hell!"

"Bakura!?" Marik fought, tears begun to dwell in the bottom of his eyes. Luckily not to be shed, "what if he was right? If I am cursed? You didn't even think if that!? Did you!?"

"I did Marik," Bakura smirked, he rubbed under each of Marik's eyes lovingly to stop the few tears that had escaped the lavender eyes, "I thought long and hard. Ever scenario, every possible outcome, none of them I could ever imagine him being right about that. You aren't cursed, and no matter what you do you will never be. So why!?"

"I want him to be proud of me ok!?"

"He's dead."

"I know," Marik looked down blankly, "I don't know why…but I do, I want to somehow show I'm not cursed. I can follow tradition, I can make him proud of me…even in death."

"Marik," Bakura growled angrily, "proud? Why should you care if he's proud Marik!? how many times do I have to tell you your not cursed. How many times do people need to show they are better than him! Yet your still bloody trying to impress him," Bakura glanced around the room, he sighed rubbing he head. "Do you want to finish this discussion in your room Marik?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Marik nodded, he had a feeling he wasn't getting out of the conversation. But he would prefer it in private.

"Come on you little ass," Bakura chuckled slightly, "we will finish this conversation though. No distracting me by trying to show me possible gold to steal or working on our project." He rubbed Marik's head with his knuckles and headed to the door, pushing Isis out of the way. "We'll be back," he said blankly, he made sure not to put an emotion into what he was saying.

"Your the ass," Marik smiled slightly squeezing past his siblings.

"Wait!" Mariku held up his hand, "can I come?" Marik paused for a moment before nodding slowly, Mariku smirked slightly and grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him up the stairs.

"Mariku!" Ryou added panicky, "Marik didn't say I could come!"

"You can come Ryou!" Marik yelled, "Isis and Rishid! Don't you dare come in my bloody room!" he added. Isis walked quietly into the lounge room and just sat, Rishid sighed and sat down next to his sister and rubbed her back.

"Marik," Bakura sat down on Marik's bed as Ryou closed the door, "why is that bastard so important to you? When he broke you? Why is what he thinks so important? When theirs so many better people. Who think the world of you?"

"I don't know…"

"Marik, you are the most precious human being in my eyes," Bakura growled, "yet you care more what your dead father thinks of you? Why can't you just see how important you are to other people? Can't you see it hurts us, when we watch the pain you put yourself through?"

"Bakura."

Bakura continued stopping Marik again, "when you talk of death? how it would relieve you of this pain? but refuse to let people help? Instead you suffer alone…you always care so much," Bakura looked down, "you care so much about everyone else. You don't want them to feel it too, but you hurt them. Can't you just see how important you are!? how perfect!? Marik can't you see that?" Bakura actually sounded hurt even if he was trying to change his tone of voice, "can't you just bloody let us help you? Not just wait until you can't handle it? Until its too late?" Bakura smashed his fist angrily on the bed, "Marik we care so much for you and you hide. You hide your problems, just trying to protect us. By destroying yourself, losing your self in the past. Can't you see how it tears people who love you apart? Can't you see we want to help! We just want to fucking help you!"

"Bakura," Marik sighed, "I know…I know people care, I know I hide from those who can help me. I know I'm trying to impress someone who doesn't deserve it…I know. I'm broken, I'm broken beyond repair. I don't want to break people I care about too."

"Can't you see how much it hurts us!? Watching you go through this? and knowing theres nothing we can do!? Do you know how painful that is?" Bakura growled, but his voice was filled with hurt and pain. "We all want to protect you! Why won't you let us? Your too busy trying to impress your psycho father!"

"Bakura, I'm sorry."

"No! Don't apologise! Your blaming yourself again! It's not your bloody fault!" Bakura growled staring at Marik. He stared at Marik, he sighed. Getting angry doesn't solve anything, he breathed slowly. In and out, "Marik. You mean the world to me, please stop destroying yourself. Please." He leant his head on Marik's. He didn't know what to do.

"Ok, kitty," Marik sighed staring back at Bakura, he was still dressed up for halloween. "I don't want too. I won't read the book, I will put away my scriptures. I'll stop."

"Marik, you don't have to stop. You don't have to change, you just can't dwell in the past and hurt yourself," Bakura leant back slightly.

"Ok," Marik sighed.

"Um…" Ryou twitched nervously, "I'm just going downstairs." Ryou quickly rose to his feet and left, Mariku rolled his eyes but followed the shyer white haired teen.

"Ok," Marik watched as the other two left, ok and I know seemed to be all he was able to say.

"Marik, you don't have to be in pain alone," Bakura sighed leaning on Marik's forehead again.

"I know," Marik smirked, titling his head to kiss the pale teen. Bakura smirked slightly but kissed back with passion. He wouldn't kiss Bakura with Mariku in the room, but the opportunity just seemed to be perfect an the conversation seemed practically over anyway.

"Hello Mr and Miss's Ishtar," Ryou bowed slightly entering the room, "we decided to leave them to finish talking." Ryou looked at his feet, Bakura never really let anything get to him and if anything did he bottled it up or just got pissed. But he was hurt, you could hear it clear as day in his voice.

"You don't have to call them that and stop bowing," Mariku growled slightly, "they aren't are parents. You call them as you would call any other families siblings."

"But Mariku! These are the head of your family!" Ryou protested.

"No," Mariku stopped the other teen, "they just like to play pretend." He eyed them, he didn't know why but it did bug him every single time Ryou addressed them like that.

"Mariku! That's bloody hurtful! you can't say that," Ryou puffed out his cheeks, "speak to your siblings with more respect!"

"Your cute when your angry," Mariku smirked childishly.

"Don't change the subject!" Ryou fought back, "now say sorry to your sister and brother! They have done a damn good job in looking after you and Marik, they deserve the respect if that. It would be hard looking after you two! Now show your respect and say sorry."

"Your so bloody cute when you yell and get angry," Mariku smirked, "I've never seen you mad. You should get mad more often."

"M-Mariku!" Ryou jumped slightly at the weird complement, his pale skin turned a bright pink, "don't change the topic! Apologise!" He closed his eyes and pointed at the other two people in the room watching the weird discussion.

"No," Mariku smirked, "you wont be angry if I did that."

"I'm not angry," Ryou tried to breath, Mariku was odd when he complemented him. "I just wish you would show your older siblings with more respect after all they done for you. Fed you, sent you to school, put a roof over your head. They've done so much for you, things you probably wouldn't even notice that they done."

"I'm sorry Rishid and Isis," Mariku glanced at his siblings before staring back down at the pale teen, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders as be cried into his chest. "Don't cry little Creampuff," he smoothed done Ryou's hair, "I know what they do. Hey Ryou? You want to go to a cemetery? It's dark and your a zombie, its perfect." Mariku chuckled, he didn't know why he wanted the other teen to smile so badly. Was he getting soft?

"A cemetery!" Ryou looked up excitedly, "do you think your siblings will mind? I would love to go to a cemetery! Bakura never takes me and Yugi and the gang don't like them."

"I doubt they would mind," Mariku shrugged, "I think that's the first time I've ever apologised to them though. Come on we can steal my brother's motor cycle," Mariku smirked.

"You can't drive it," Ryou said plainly, "I have car. I can drive, I'm driving."

"Awe! Why won't anyone let me drive!"

"Your only on your L's."

"How do you know that?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, he hadn't actually told the teen he even had a licence.

"I have my methods," Ryou smirked sticking out his tongue, "come on! we need to go before light ruins it!" Mariku chuckled slightly following Ryou out the door.

"We'll be home later brother!" Mariku yelled, he guessed by now Marik was probably kissing the stupid thief. He growled slightly at the thought, but not as much as usual. The thief had shown some sort of respect when he was trying to help Marik. He truly did care. It didn't mean he liked the thought though. "Come on Creampuff, lets go look at the dead people."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku grumbled angrily walking down the street with Marik. He went to the thieves house again the other night. His brother had his collar up all the way up, he never did it up fully. "What the hell Mariku?" Marik stared confused at his twin as he just put an arm up to stop him from moving any further. "That kind of hurt," he pouted.

Mariku rolled his eyes but decided to ignore his brothers comment otherwise, they were going to meet the Albino's on the way to school again. He swore they never drove anymore. It sucked. But putting that aside, he wanted to see something before they met up. He stared at his brother as he slowly moved so he could be in front of him, Marik protested slightly as Mariku undid the top of his jacket but wasn't able to stop his bigger brother from doing it either. Mariku lifted up Marik's chin despite his brother whines of disapproval. "Little love bites?" Mariku said thoughtfully, so it was the thieves fault his brother had his jacket done up fully.

"Shut up!" Marik flushed a deep red and shook his chin out of his brothers grip and tried to cover his embarrassment with an angry look, but Mariku could see right past it. Marik quickly did up his jacket again. Glaring at his brother with a deadly glare that could scare any normal person walking on the street.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hey Marik! Mariku!" a short haired tanned teen ran up to the brothers, waving his hand through the air like his life depended on it. "Hello Ryou and Bakura!" he quickly added to the end noticing the other two hiding on the other side of the Egyptian brothers, they all just stared at him blankly. He hadn't shown up at school since he ran off on Halloween two nights ago. "Sorry I've been away! But, I wanted to ask for your help with something…"

"What's up Akefia?" Marik decided to ask finally seeing as if the other teen didn't have really any intentions on continuing until someone else said something.

"You guys don't mind being a tad late for class?" he asked uncertainly, Mariku rolled his hand for the other teen to continue. Getting slightly agitated by him beating around the bush and not just saying it. "I know this sounds stupid…but, I wanted to ask if you would help me search the grade under us? I was going through school records yesterday…and it said she was in one of the grades below us. Could you help me search? I couldn't figure out her exact class."

"Her?" Marik said thoughtfully.

"Your stalker girl?" Bakura chuckled slightly, "this Mana? if I'm correct? What do we get from it?" he purred slightly.

"Bakura!" Marik moaned, "Akefia is our friend! of course we're going to help him!"

"I was just asking," Bakura shrugged.

"Well help him and you'll have a happy boyfriend! Now go in there and lets find this girl!" Marik pouted and pointed at the school building where the grade under them classrooms were. Mariku huffed but started walking off anyway

"Thanks Marik!" Akefia hugged the other teens arm, before being practically thrown off by Bakura. Mariku chuckled slightly as the pale teen tore the other from his brother, maybe he would try throwing Bakura off Marik next time? He could use a good fight, and even if he hated to admit it the pale teen knew how to punch. Though it was kind of annoying Marik spending all his time with him and he was sure they were just sitting around fighting, plus he would hope if that was true Marik would invite him.

They went frantically room to room, searching each one carefully. The kids in the younger class were shocked to see the older teens. "Hello Ryou-san!" one of the girl said happily as Ryou and Mariku checked another classroom, some how they seemed to split into groups with the exception of Akefia.

"Hello Monati-san!" Ryou smiled sweetly, he knew the girl from when she worked at the supermarket sometimes. "Is Mana-san in your class?"

"Mana-san?" the girl questioned accusingly, "no…but I'm here!" she smiled.

"Oh…um?" Ryou smiled awkwardly, a lot of the younger grades had a crush on him and his brother even though most of the school thought that his brother was with Marik now and were going after him.

"Come on Ryou," Mariku growled, "she not here." He pushed Ryou out the door, he didn't know why is bugged him how the other girl spoke to his Ryou. Wait? Did he just say his Ryou…pretend he didn't think that. He glared at the girl who yelped and skidded back to her seat away from the ferrous Egyptian. Many even though most still thought Mariku as one of the hottest guys in school coming after his brother and the Touzoku twins, knew better than to go near him.

Ryou sighed shakily, it felt nice being pushed away by the other teen. He couldn't explain why but it did. Maybe it was his crush on the other teen making him think like this, but it seemed as if Mariku was slightly jealous of how the younger girl was talking to him. He was glaring at the girl now, he was threatening her. Because of him, he scowled spinning around letting his spiked up hair bounce slightly. Ryou couldn't stop the smile popping on his face, even if it was just in his head. Even if Mariku wasn't actually doing this because he returned his feelings, he didn't want to stop these thoughts. They were pleasant and nice. Mariku stared at the white haired teen worriedly for a moment, he seemed to have blanked out, much like Marik did. Speaking of which, Marik came running down the hallway to them with Bakura in tow and Akefia slowly following with his head shaking. Ryou jumped slightly being rudely dragged out of his thoughts and staring at the three which had appeared before them. "No luck?" Ryou blinked his wide brown eyes at the three who had decided to join them at the door. Marik shook his golden hair helplessly, "well there's one more class we can check." Ryou pointed his pale skinny finger at a corner, "there's a classroom around that corner. It's kind of hidden…"

"Lets go check the bloody classroom and get this bloody thing over with," Mariku growled, he hadn't really minded how long it was taking. He enjoyed skipping class, but almost every class he went too girls seemed obsessed with Ryou. It bothered him in a weird way, he couldn't pin point why though… he paused thinking back to what he said the other night. 'maybe I want to kiss Touzoku as well?' maybe he did…he wasn't really sure anymore. He was allured by the thought though, it intrigued him for some weird reason. Maybe he should try it out sometime, he hated being confused. It made him pissed.

"Mariku?" Marik tapped his brother worriedly, he was blanked out. He never blanked out.

"Just lets bloody finished this and go back to what ever the hell the teacher wants," Mariku growled storming off towards the classroom. He couldn't blank out like that. He wanted to solve this problem soon. He banged his fist angrily on classroom doorway, the person sitting closest to the door jumped slightly as the scary teen searched the classroom.

"Mariku!" Marik quickly caught up with his brother, "why are you in such a rotten mood all of a sudden?"

Mariku glanced at his brother, maybe he could tag along with him when he goes to see Bakura some time? He could also stop the stupid thief from leaving bite marks on his neck as well. Maybe he wanted Ryou to do that? it sounded like an interesting idea…Why was he thinking like this? Ryou must of poisoned him, that could be the only reason for having thoughts such as that. That could be it, no it had to be it! He was sick, maybe he should stay home until he gets better? he glanced away from his brother as the three white haired teenaged boys came over, well Akefia's hair was a greyish colour but he didn't really care about that. He stared at Ryou, he said he liked resurrection spells? Maybe he cursed him somehow? he quickly threw away that idea, he didn't believe in all that junk. It had to be something similar though…it just had to be.

The class stared as the five boys entered the classroom, it probably wasn't weird for Akefia. With his height he could fit right in or even into the grade below this one. Yugi could probably pull it off too. But, minus the fact they were five boys from the grade above them they were also on most of the girls top hottest lists and most of the younger boys respected Bakura and Mariku. Marik had some respect, but most didn't really fear him like Bakura or Mariku. Than again people were saying that Marik and Bakura were searched the classroom, trying to seek the teen in question. "Um, Ryou-kun?" one of the girls asked shyly, "what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Ryou jumped slightly at the sudden question.

"Yeah Bakura? what cha up to?" a boy with light green hair asked.

Bakura glanced down at the boy, his name was planted on his book. He smirked, "well Noah, let me see I was looking for a little girl to make out with…but if you wanted we could instead," he purred staring at the kid. He was sure this kid knew about the rumours about him and Marik, so he was sure the kid wouldn't know to believe him or not. And did he look worried about it or what, the green haired child had skidded back as far as he could in his seat.

Marik growled slamming Bakura in the back of the head, "that's not why where bloody here at all! and your not aloud to make out with any of the stupid girls in this class, or I suppose boys," Marik figured technically Bakura said he was bi. So he would kiss both.

"Ow," Bakura whined slightly as Marik's fist whacked into his head, "I was joking around ok? but I wasn't lying! We're looking for a little girl! Lucky girl might I add," he smirked.

"Why?" Marik sent him a questioning look.

"Five older teenage boys looking for her, lucky lucky girl," Bakura chuckled slightly, "she could have her pick?" Bakura pretended to be in thought, "I wonder who would she would pick?" he smirked slightly as an idea came to his mind, "we never finished that contest…did we?"

Marik stared at him confused for a moment before his face flushed a deep red when he realised what Bakura was referring too. "Fuck! I forgot about that!"

"Marik!" it was Ryou's turn to intervene, "language!"

"Isn't it just grand?" Marik smirked at Ryou, "I'm helping the class with sex ed? So class when a girl and boy really love each other, or two boys or two girls," Marik turned to the class in a mocking tone, "they…"

"Marik!" Ryou quickly stopped the teen, "that's inappropriate from you!"

"And who is it appropriate from?" Marik raised an eyebrow, "their parents? teachers? because everyone wants to have that talk with them, 'Oh darling! When a boy and girl really love each other…' " Marik said in a mocking tone.

"Its more appropriate from them! Than you!" Ryou shook his head angrily.

"Your still so bloody adorable when your angry," Mariku smirked from behind the teen, leaning down a bit so his hot breath would brush against the normally pale skin which was currently turning a deep red, "you should get pissed off more often…" he stared at the kids face, he smirked pulling away. Ryou was beet red, he seemed speechless. He was pleased, he never acted like that when one of the girls spoke to him. He never looked at them like that. Never. It kind of scared him though that he took enough time to notice this. When had be become so close to the weaker pale teen.

"M-Mariku!" Ryou jumped scooting away from the other teen.

"But your right Ryou," Marik smirked, Ryou stared at him with wide eyes. "They shouldn't just jump to that? Should they…I suppose if I was going to teach them right, I would have to go step by step…"

"Step by step?" Ryou was almost to nervous to even ask, he shuddered as he felt Akefia grab his hips and move him to the side as he tried to peer into the classroom to find who he was looking for. It seemed as if everyone was busy talking instead.

"Yeah, you know," Bakura rolled his hand effortlessly, "first comes love, then comes kissing, than making out or some times you can just skip straight to that and then comes fucking."

"True," Marik nodded, "though that is down the path! the last one! Now though I believe the best way to learn is by example…Don't you agree Bakura?"

"Yeah," Bakura smirked, "example is a very good way to learn, First hand learning as the teachers call it. But I suppose I have nothing better too do anyway."

"Well Ryou, what do you say?" Marik smirked at the white haired teen, "do you want me and Bakura to demonstrate to the class how to properly make-out? or do you want to do it with Mariku? You like helping people learning and I doubt my brother would mind," Marik shrugged.

"Marik!" Ryou jumped flushing even redder in colour, "this isn't why were here and you know it!"

"He didn't say no," Marik shrugged.

"He didn't," Bakura joined in again, "so Ryou which option will it be?" The class just stared at the strange boys standing in front of him. It was obvious Mariku was flirting with Ryou in a weird way, Ryou was just really flustered and embarrassed about the flirting and Marik and Bakura were obviously just having fun messing around, then again they had a shorter grey haired kid with them too. He seemed to be looking for someone. The girls faces were all practically dead as they watched the boys practically flirt among themselves.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ryou yelled angrily before covering his mouth with wide brown eyes, Bakura's eyes widened as well. That was the first time he had heard him swear in his life and he was certain of that. "I'm so sorry!" he couldn't believe he said that.

"You know it makes it really tempting to take up my brothers offer when your angry," Mariku chuckled darkly, letting his hot breath linger on the pale neck of the white haired teen. Ryou shuddered. He jumped around and slammed his fist towards Mariku's face without even meaning too, more just out of shock. Even though Mariku still caught it, "you really shouldn't tempt me Creampuff." He slowly released Ryou's hand, he ducked his head violently and let his white puffy hair cover over his eyes. "Ok, anyway before we make the little one cry," Mariku growled putting back up his front, "where the fuck is Mana!"

A girls head bounced off the table as her name was rudely yelled through the classroom, she had fallen asleep on her desk again. She understood very little Japanese so she didn't feel the need to talk to anyone, she could only say a couple of basic words in it as well. She normally just went to sleep when the teacher left the room, such as now. But someone yelled her name, and he sounded angry. "Here," she raised her hand shakily as she noticed the buff Egyptian teen came closer to her. His hair was angrily spiked up, and his school jacket was somehow just tied around his neck, like a cape. It made him seem scarier, he had gold jewellery on each of his muscled arms and a golden chocker with two heavy golden earrings as well. He was growling at her. Should she be scared.

"Mana?" he snarled and bent down slightly, "alththamin Mana, wakunt targhab fi almusharakat fi hadhih almunaqashat fi alsf? (precious Mana, would you like to participate in this class discussion?)" he stared at her, from what Akefia said the other night he guessed the other teen didn't know much Japanese.

"Um, ok?" she stared at the other teen, he was speaking in Arabic. She screeched slightly as Mariku wrapped his hands around the girls waist and was picking her up. "What are you doing!?"

"The class discuss was on making out," Mariku smirked, he rolled his eyes as he realised the girl probably hadn't understood half of that and was staring at him with confusion. "kanat alttabqat munaqashat ealaa sune biha, walakun 'iidha kunt turid ladayna badyl. 'iikhtr wahidata…(The class discuss was on making out, but if you want we do have an alternative. Pick one…)" Mariku smirked as the girl stared at him in shock.

"Option two," she gulped, knowing she wouldn't be able to break free from the others grip. Mariku's smirk grew wider and he threw the girl over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"We have the fucking girl, lets go," Mariku growled, the girl was stressing in his arms. "Don't worry little girl, we will not hurt you. That I'm aware off," even though she couldn't understand a word the other teen said, his tone was soothing. She stopped stressing, she was scared and worried sure. But the other teen's voice was reassuring, "well bring her back when we're done." Mariku waved off the class as he left, leaving Akefia gapping after him with wide golden eyes.

"Mariku! Put Mana down!" he yelled suddenly seeming to be able to fight, he followed the teen out as Mariku took the brown haired girl away. Marik smirked slightly as he followed them out. Ryou ducked out of the room, he still felt very flustered.

"So is no one going to make out with me?" Bakura moaned.

"Later Bakura," Marik grabbed into the other teen wrist.

"I'll hold you too that," Bakura smirked following the teens out towards the playground. Akefia was trying to get Mariku to stop as he carried the brown haired girl out to the playground. Mariku growled and practically threw the girl onto the ground.

"What the hell Mariku!" Akefia fumed angrily, "you can't just kid nap her! now she's going to think I kidnap people! and and!"

"Um…" the girl was staring at him, scanning him over with wide worried eyes. "Shadow boy?"

"Shadow boy?" Akefia looked at the girl, so that's what she called him. "Mana, limadha 'ant fi alyaban? madha tafealin huna Mana? (Mana why are you in Japan? What are you doing here Mana?)" he asked carefully, "and it's Akefia."

"Akefia," the girl seemed to be testing out his name, "I came heek for you." She tried speaking in Japanese, "'aradtt 'an tajid laka. laqad tarakt dhlk fajatan, limadha? (I wanted to find you. You left so suddenly, why?)"

"Um…" Akefia didn't really have an answer, "um…"

"Just bloody invite her to your house after school," Marik broke in, "Mana, hal turid 'an tadhhab ealaa manzil alzzll alssabi baed almadrasat alyawm? waqal 'annah yumkin al'iijabat lak baed dhalik. (Mana, do you want to go over shadow boy's house after school today? He can answer you then.)" Marik suggested, she stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding her head.

"What the heck Marik!" Akefia blushed a deep red, "I can just invite people over though! I have to get permission a day early!"

"I'm sure you can break that for one day," Marik shrugged.

"I doubt they would mind this one time," Ryou had calmed down a bit.

"I guess so," Akefia bit his lip, "'ahsil ailtaqat 'akthar min albawwabat al'amamiati, wasawf nantazir limuddat ly? (I get picked up over by the front gate, will you wait their for me?)" Akefia looked at Mana, and she nodded again, "husna, sa'akun fi al'iintzar. yjb 'an naeud 'iilaa almidrasat. (ok, I'll be waiting. You should get back to class.)" She nodded and walked off to class, "argh…now I have to think of what to tell her!" Akefia moaned.

"Why not the truth?" Ryou suggested.

"I can't say I moved here to stalk Marik, because I felt like I wasn't getting anything done in Egypt except getting thrown between families over and over," Akefia growled slightly.

"I bet she would understand." He barely finished before his face lit up red again, and he froze as the big tanned arms wrapped around him warmly. Mariku huffed leaning his head on the slightly shorter Ryou.

"Ryou," Mariku moaned, "I think I'm sick or poisoned."

"What!?" Ryou jumped, the other teens face was red. He put his hand on the taller teens head, "you seem fine? Why do you think your sick?" he blinked up at Mariku.

"I don't know?" Mariku moaned, "I must be!"

"Why?" Marik stared at his brother curiously.

"How do I know!" Mariku shook his head, that sentence didn't even make sense. But he was sure he was sick, otherwise why was he thinking about Ryou so much? Why did it bug him what Ryou was doing? Why did he like his brothers early offer to kiss said teen as well. There was only one answer, he must be sick. He looked down at his feet as he felt his face turn red as he imaged staying home in bed, just sitting there. He looked around, he was in his messed up bedroom. The plush cat from Daisy was still sitting on his shelf. He blinked blankly as the door slowly opened, a puff of white hair appeared from the doorway, accompanied by two bright brown curious eyes.

"How's my little patient," the pale teen purred softly, he blinked as the teen softly stepped into the room. He gulped nervously as he stepped close, he was dressed up in a short little pink nurse dress, with the hat and the heart hearing thing. He didn't know what it was called. "I heard my big teddy bear was feeling unwell."

"Ryou?" Mariku gulped slightly, he wanted to dragged the other boy inclose, he didn't care if the tray off items spilled over him or not. He wanted Ryou close.

"Shh, shh," Ryou smiled, "be quiet asshole." Mariku violet eyes opened, "its time to take your fucking medicine." Ryou crawled onto the bed still holding the tray as he got closer and bit the end of a carrot and held it up to his mouth. "Go on," Ryou smirked leaning closer. He wanted to throw away the carrot and just take the pale boys lips instead. His eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, no! The scene crashed in his head as he felt something bang on his head.

"Mariku?" Marik's violet eyes were staring at him worriedly staring dead at him.

"You bloody cursed me!" Mariku growled angrily pointing at Ryou accusingly.

"W-what!?" Ryou jumped at the assumption directed at him.

"You! Your plaguing my mind!" Mariku growled angrily, "you cursed me! Stop it!" He snarled and stormed off to class. Why else would he have such thoughts about the other teen. Why else was the other teen on his mind so much and why was it that when the other girls were talking to him it bugged him so much. He wanted to rip the girls heads off.

"Plaguing?" Marik questioned. "I think your winning Ryou."

"W-what!" Ryou jumped at the simple statement.

"Well unless you actually cursed him, which sorry to say I highly doubt," Marik mused, "I think he has a slight crush on you. But he doesn't get it, he's just assuming he's sick or something is wrong with him."

"What! Really?" Ryou jumped blushing deeply, he wished he knew what was going through the other teens head. Did Mariku actually like him? He had been staring at him earlier for quiet some time. Or was this just what he wanted to think again? Why would Mariku like him?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **By the way, sorry if any of my Arabic is wrong** **…** **I got it off google translate. Hope you liked the chapter otherwise. Yes, Mariku thinks he is sick. Sorry for inappropriate language used and sexual suggestions used in this chapter.**

 **Also I actually got the nurse idea of Ryou from a** **doujinshi** **called intensive care. Just thought I would add that in case anyone was wondering or interested.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	33. A Crash Course To Dating

**This was actually going to originally be chapter 29~ But when I got to writing it, I just went a different direction and then I got chapter 29 classroom chaos instead** **…** **I really should stop doing that so often.**

 **Anyway besides that! Hope everyone is having a super day!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 33

A crash course to dating

"You know you guys could really be doing something else?" Ryou sighed, Marik had been coming over almost daily and they were either sitting around having stupid conversations or making out. "You guys could go on a date or something?"

"But I like this!" Bakura pouted, "Marik? did you want to go on a date?"

"Well, a date might be nice," Marik shrugged, "I mean I still kind of owe you one from that bet." He had gone over Bakura's house every day since they started dating an they spent most of their time sitting on Bakura's couch or his bed making out, he wasn't really sure how relationships worked but it just seemed like he should see Bakura everyday. He didn't mind though.

"Marik," Bakura moaned, he was taking Ryou's side. "Fine, we can go on a date. Maybe we could drag Mariku and Ryou along?" If he was going to have to go out on a date he wanted something fun to do, his brother was always a fun amusement. Though that normally meant that he couldn't just randomly kiss Marik because his idiot of a brother would get pissed.

"Ok, so like a double date?"

"Yep," Bakura smirked up at his brothers bright red face. It would be worth it though, and from what Mariku was going on about the other day he was sure to make this interesting. "So what? Tomorrow? You said you would come over on the weekend any way and my father comes home on Monday, so this weekend would be perfect."

"Um, sure," Marik shrugged, "I'll just tell Isis I'm going out with some friends. With Mariku, I doubt she would mind…she's seems a little off since halloween." Marik sighed, he had caught her multiple times just standing outside his door. He guessed probably thinking if she should enter or not, she never went into his room with out permission and Mariku well, she was too scared to even try going in his anymore. Though it probably didn't help when he just squished past her to get into his room and shut the door, plus he was mostly over Bakura's so all he really was going in his room to get dressed so he could he wouldn't be stuck in his school clothes when he went to Bakura's and then he was normally picked up around the corner. Though his hand had healed a bunch, it still hurt to use properly.

"Friends? you still can't just tell her your hanging out with me?" Bakura growled slightly.

"Well," Marik pouted, "I still don't think Rishid is cool about when you came over. He keeps eyeing me off and questioning me like crazy! Why do you think it took me so long to get here?" Marik rolled his eyes, "he wouldn't believe me when I said I was going to Miho's. I literally had to text her from my pocket without him noticing and got her to call. Then he investigated her over the phone for about ten minuets until he finally let me leave!"

Ryou giggled slightly, "he does seem a bit protective. Do you think he will let you leave tomorrow?" Marik shrugged, he doubted his brother would mind. He didn't seem to mind as much when he brought Mariku, but still. "Well just text us later with your answer," Ryou smiled.

"Well no matter what I'm coming," Marik shrugged letting his black vest slip down off his navy singlet a bit, he quickly pulled up the strap and sat up properly. Up until now he had been lying on top of Bakura, "I can still sneak out and plus he can't technically force to stay home and he defiantly couldn't make Mariku stay either." Bakura moaned slightly at the body heat from Marik disappeared and he sat up too, he guessed this probably meant there make-out session was over than?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

It was pretty easy to convince Mariku to tag along, almost too easy. But he could worry about what his brother was up to later, Bakura was going to pick him up soon he need to get ready. What was he meant to wear, he wanted to wear something different. In a good way though, he hadn't been on a date before and he wanted to look nice. Not in a girly way. Then again this was his first relationship so he didn't even really have a chance to go on a proper date. Well he had gone out with Katio that one time, she called it a date right? Though he hadn't really counted it and he was in his school uniform, he kind of wanted to look nice.

"Are you almost done staring at your self for a moment?" Mariku chuckled swinging in the door way past Isis standing worriedly by Marik's door again.

"Mariku!" Marik gasped as he noticed his brothers presence, "get the hell in here!" he latched on to his brothers arm and dragged him through the door, "I have no idea what to wear!" he quickly shoved his brother on his bed as he closed the door on his surprised sister. "I want to look nice! But I don't know which out fit to pick!"

"You really sound like a girl sometimes," Mariku chuckled at his brother, he had a pile of clothes already piled on the floor and stuff hanging out of his wardrobe and dresser, "are you sure you aren't my sister?"

"Mariku!" Marik moaned, "this is serious!"

"So am I," Mariku shrugged picking up a navy blue singlet off the ground, "why not just this?"

"Firstly I wore that yesterday and I wanted to wear something different," Marik pouted, "and secondly what are you planning on wearing anyway?"

"This."

Marik scanned over his brothers outfit, he had his usual black singlet with food stains up the top. He was sure some of it was blood from when he punched him, his pants were just plain cargo pants and they even had dry mud splashed down the bottom of them. "No," Marik shook his head, "you can't wear that!" Marik quickly fished through his pile of clothes, "wear this! and go find some clean pants, mine wont fit you."

Mariku huffed slightly catching the black singlet, he rolled his eyes and flew his off. It was tight, Marik had little muscle mass and his shirts were normally tight on him. "It doesn't even reach my waist," Mariku growled looking at his waist. "I'll just find something in my room, and when I come back if you haven't decided I will force you to wear the first thing I find in this mess."

Marik jumped slightly at the threat as his brother threw off the tight black singlet and didn't even bother taking his one as he left the room hastily. Marik stared at the open door his sister was staring at him with her sea blue eyes. Curiosity swum in the deep blue. She was a girl, maybe she would be able to help him? but then she would investigate him on it. He walked blankly to his door and closed it before turning back to his room to frantically search for something to wear. He threw outfit by outfit into different sections of his room, he knew his brother didn't have much clothes to chose from. That he knew of anyway, but everything in his room he either wore recently or just didn't feel like it. He smiled as he swum into the bottom of his draw and pulled out a black shirt, the arms started at the neck line. He hadn't worn it since he got it, which meant nobody would of seen it! he smiled tearing off his shirt and slipping on the new one. The arms were long sleeved but they flared out and had a strip of gold and red on the bottom off the sleeve. It left his shoulders completely bare though. Hopefully he wouldn't get sun burnt. The top of it was also lined with a gold and red strip. The rest was kind of an off black or really dusty grey. It was perfect and his chocker looked perfect with the bare shoulders. Now he just needed the perfect pants, he could brush his hair why he decided that though. He sighed picking up his brush and combing through his golden hair calmly, luckily it wasn't very knotted. He smiled pulling it back into a low ponytail. Now he just needed those damned pants! He growled turning to his floor.

"Are you dressed yet?" Mariku growled bursting into the room, which was messier than when he left it. He stared at his brother blankly, he was wearing a black top which the sleeves started inline with the neck, the bottom ended just like most of his brothers others though. Just before his waist, though it wasn't a tight fit, he had to admit it kind of sat nicely on his brother. But he was still just wearing the same pants he left him in. "I take that as a no than?" Mariku chuckled bending down and grabbing a random pair of pants and throwing them at his brother, "wear these." Marik pouted but looked at the pants regardless, they were his light dusty grey baggy jeans. They were probably suited to his current outfit. He hated his brother being right, but he liked them.

"Whatever," he pouted glancing over his brother. He had a black long sleeved shirt on and it had a cool symbol on the front, probably some fancy brand. It was bumped out. It was a bit baggy but in a good way and he was wearing a clean pair of dark grey jeans with a black belt. "Where did you even find that?" Marik hadn't seen his brother in proper clothes before, he always just wore the same thing. Much like Bakura.

"It was in the back of my closet, I just normally pick the thing on top," Mariku growled slightly as he added the next part, "but I figured you would bitch and complain your ass off because it was unclean or some shit."

"Hey!" Marik protested, "come on we'll be late!" Marik suddenly jumped checking his phone, Bakura would be arriving soon. He quickly burst out of his room almost bumping into his sister, "um, forgot to say! I'm going out with a friend today! Bye sis! Also Mariku's coming!" Marik quickly tried going down the stairs, Mariku followed rolling his eyes. His brother was in such a rush he forgot his phone. He quickly snatched it up and walked after him.

"Wait!" Isis called out after him. It was obvious her brother had dressed up for the teen he was meeting, and he was extremely excited about it. "Who are you seeing?"

"Miho-san and Anzu-san!" Marik quickly yelled up the stairs, "we're running late! Can I discuss this later Isis!" Marik moaned seeing as his sister was about to say something.

"Ok Marik," Isis nodded reluctantly, "have fun with your brother and Miho and Anzu."

"Ok," Marik quickly rushed to the door and flung it open, "Mariku bloody hurry up! We don't want to leave them waiting!"

"I'm bloody coming!" Mariku growled, "stop bloody rushing me!"

"Now whose the girl!" Marik sniggered, "you can catch up!" Marik bounded out the door and started to walk quickly down the street, Mariku growled. Even though his brother hadn't physically said it, he just challenged him to a race and he was going to win. He raced out the door after Marik, leaving the door for his older siblings to close properly later. He quickly passed his brother who had only just realised about his challenged at too started running. Mariku skidded to a halt as a pale white haired teen braced for impact around the corner.

Mariku just stared down at the teen as he slowly lowered his arms from the protective position he had wrapped them around his head in. He was wearing a simple blue singlet and tight jeans, though he had to admit it suited him and made him all so much more alluring. He chuckled slightly as his brother soon caught up.

"Bakuraaaa!" Marik yelled happily latching his arms around his pale boyfriends neck and kissing his passionately on the lips. "Hello Ryou!" Marik smiled letting go off Bakura and turing to the other white haired teen. His brother was staring at him. Marik smiled as he felt his cheek heat up softly, as Bakura decided to return the earlier hello kiss.

"What a pretty little boy," Bakura chuckled, "you know I might have to hide you away…Thieves always hide their greatest treasures."

"Bakura," Marik flushed deeply red, "do I actually look nice?"

"You look perfect," Bakura purred softly breathing his hot breath onto Marik's normally cold skin. "I'll have to beat all the other asses off in this world to keep them away." Marik smiled slightly he was pleased Bakura liked his outfit. Marik smiled spying at what his lover chose to wear, he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a navy shirt which had little crown on the front.

"You wore the top I got you!" Marik smiled surprisingly remembering why he had bought his boyfriend the top in the first place.

" _Look it has a crown!_ _"_ _Marik smiled handing the pale teen the navy t-shirt._ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s to go with your title as thief king! Now you have a crown!_ _"_

" _I love it,_ _"_ _Bakura smiled trying it on and kissing the other teen as a thank-you. Marik blushed at the affection, they were standing in the school hallways so he still got flustered more in public. Plus people were staring at the boy who just threw off his shirt and changed it in the middle of the hallway._

"Yeah," Bakura smirked, "I just couldn't find a nicer shirt in my entire house compared to this one. It's just so perfect!"

"It's not that great," Marik flushed even darker red.

"Its better than great. It reminds me of you when ever I wear it and it still smells like you," Bakura smirked leaning closer, "smell. But I expect when the smell wears off you have to borrow it to make it smell like you again."

"Bakura," Marik looked down at the ground, "your embarrassing me you asshole."

"But your cute when your flustered," Bakura smirked hugging around Marik lovingly, "come on. You wanted to go to a cafe right? Well I found the perfect one! No meat!"

"Really?" Marik looked up at Bakura, it was hard to find places that didn't sell any meat.

"Yep, no meat at all," Bakura smirked, it had taken him hours of researching and ringing around to find it. "I found it just for you."

"Awe!" Marik smiled hugging Bakura, "thats so sweet! and I know how much you love meat too!"

"I can give it up for one or two meals if it makes you smile," Bakura smirked looking down at his boyfriend wrapping his arms lovingly around him. He was so cute in the outfit he chose. Marik smiled as Bakura lead him to the car, Mariku huffed getting in after his brother. Though he liked the idea of a place with no meat, it didn't really bother him but it would be easier to pick something from some where without fighting with the person behind the counter that he didn't want meat in his meal. Ryou was driving again, interesting. Did Bakura have his full licence? He smirked leaning onto the seat in front of him where the pale teen was seated. He guessed the teen kept it in the left pocket, he had seen him grab a wallet out of it before.

Brown eyes glanced at the tanned hand trying to rob his wallet, "is there a bloody reason your trying to take my wallet?" Bakura glared at Mariku who quickly leant back and smirked.

"No, I just figured you wouldn't give it too me," Mariku smirked.

"Why would I!?" Bakura snarled.

"I wanted to see your licence," Mariku pouted. Bakura looked at him confused, "I was just curious to see if you actually had one…Ryou always seems to be the one driving."

"I have a bloody licence!" Bakura defended himself, grabbing out his wallet and shoving the card in the other teens face.

"Ok," Mariku shrugged, "so why is it than you never drive? Can you? or did you just forge a licence?"

"Yes," Ryou joined in, "Bakura can drive. I just like driving so he lets me instead."

"He's driven me around," Marik pointed out.

"Ok, I'm bored of this now," Mariku growled and leant on the window.

"Your only bored because your losing," Bakura smirked.

"I'm not bloody losing anything," Mariku barked.

"Oh, wait!" Bakura smirked, "I know why you want me to drive~" he purred cheekily. Mariku glared at him, "you just want Ryou to your self~"

"N-no!" Mariku growled, but he seemed really put off and shocked at the statement. He never stuttered like that. Bakura smirked looking back at the tanned teen, his cheeks were tainted the faintest red. "That doesn't even make bloody sense!" he growled crossing his arms and looking at the window.

"Doesn't it?" Bakura looked at Marik who smirked.

"I get it," Marik said thoughtfully. Mariku glared at his brother who was smirking wide and proud. "Did you want me to explain it brother?"

"No."

"But I thought you didn't get it," Marik shrugged.

"I didn't say I didn't get it," Mariku growled, "I said it made no bloody sense." Ryou stared at the road ahead, his face beet red listening to the conversation going through the rest of the car. "Now everyone just bloody shut up or I'll jump out of this moving damned car." Mariku glanced at the door, "huh?" it was locked.

"No jumping out of cars," Ryou said plainly pressing the lock button from the front every time Mariku tried pulling up the lock.

"Whatever," Mariku growled leaning on the windowsill and giving up on opening the door, he didn't really like the idea of jumping out of the car anyway. It would be painful and then Isis would probably make he go to the doctors or something stupid. He hated them. They practically had to knock him out in year 7 to give him injections after he beat the living day lights out off three of the doctors. Plus he hadn't seen them until then, why would any responsible adult or anyone let anyone near them. They were creepy and all they did was inject you with painful needles and ask creepy questions. Though he was pretty sure Ryou had cursed him still, did doctors remove those? Well then again half of the doctors in his closest area were too scared to go near him. Maybe he would have to get Ryou to remove it himself, he glanced at the white haired teen. He still wasn't sure why he was even thinking so much about Ryou and why would Ryou even want that? What was the point of this curse. He didn't like the thought of a curse, mostly because he didn't believe in them but he didn't have any other words for it and he could of killed himself as he let the red onto his cheeks before. Though he had to admit he didn't mind it completely, he liked hanging around the shyer twin. Though he really liked the thought of kissing him like his brother had with the thief, he had previously kissed the pale teen on that halloween sleep out thing. But it was very brief and he wasn't really paying attention. He really wanted to try again.

"We're here!" Ryou announced, stealing Mariku out of his of his train of thought. Damn Ryou, he had been staring at him the entire trip and completely zoned out. Why was he thinking like this, defiantly a curse. He didn't care if he believed in them or not, it had no other name. For that he was sure. Though maybe he would still try it out sometime? It couldn't hurt. Marik and Bakura had kissed multiple times before they started datings, so it must be ok to do. Would Ryou mind? He seemed jumpy when ever he got close, and his face went red. Maybe he was sick? "Mariku?"

"Bloody cursed," Mariku growled under his breath.

"What was that?" Ryou raised an eye brow at the tanned teen sitting in the back of the car, Marik and Bakura had already got out. But he needed to lock it and Mariku didn't seem to be budging. He blinked as the other teen suddenly threw the door open and left. "Did I say something wrong?" Ryou got out of the car and followed the other teen who was quickly walking off with his face down. "Mariku?" he quickly caught up with the other teen and placed his pale hand on the other teens shoulder.

"Shit!" Mariku jumped grabbing Ryou's wrist violently and spinning around and pinning the pale teen to the ground. He stared at worried brown eyes, it was just Ryou. "Um…" was all he could muster. He had the other teen pinned onto the ground and his wrist was in the air in his hand and he was sitting over him. He could kill himself as he felt his face slowly turn red. But he couldn't stop the colour either. The other teen was still just staring at him probably shocked. He was squirming a bit now though. Shit! How long had he been staring!? He threw Ryou's arm away and stood up storming into the place Bakura had found. He glanced up too see where they were and quickly sat on a free chair and slammed his face into the table. His face was probably still red.

"Brother?"

"Um…" Ryou sat up slightly as Mariku stormed into cafe, he seemed really up tight. Was he doing something wrong? He had been staring at him for ages before he just stormed off. He was sure he seemed embarrassed and almost as shocked as he had been. He had been acting more strangely recently around him though. He thought he cursed him? Maybe he should just pretend to remove it? Maybe Mariku will calm down a bit, he hadn't even touch him firmly, he had barely just rested his hand on his shoulder. He should probably get up though, people were giving his weird looks just sitting on the ground and his brother and the Ishtar brothers were waiting. "Sorry I had troubles locking the car," Ryou lied as he walked up to the table Mariku still had his face planted to the table. He wouldn't try touching him this time.

"Hey Ryou," Marik waved, he was choosing to ignore his brothers weird actions. Mariku slowly looked up as he heard the other teens name, he was sure his face would be back to it's normal colour by now. "By the way we ordered some drinks," Marik stared at his brother who seemed lost in thought again. He was beginning to think his little crush on Ryou was going to kill him. "Bakura ordered for you Ryou, he said you liked it…I'm not sure exactly what it is. I got the same for you brother," he shrugged, "it was some sort of coffee."

"I don't like coffee," Mariku pouted, truthfully he hadn't even tried it before. But he just felt like arguing. To get his mind of Ryou. Why had he acted so protective, no one could sneak up on him. But the pale teen hadn't even been trying and he freaked out.

"You've never tried it," Marik was sure his brother hadn't drunk coffee before.

"How would you know," Mariku tried to fight, but it just sounded like a five year old having a bad day. He eyed as the waitress came to them and placed a cup in front of everyone, he smirked slightly as he noticed his brother got a strawberry milkshake. He didn't like them very much himself but Marik had found them so fascinating once they moved to Japan, mostly because he hadn't had them before and he use to always think milk was boring the rare occasions his father had bought it. He stared at the cup in front of him, he glanced at Ryou he seemed to enjoy it.

"Just try it porcupine," Bakura rolled his eyes at the bigger teen just staring at the cup as if it had poison in it. Mariku growled at the command but tried it regardless.

"It's bloody bitter," Mariku growled grabbing one of the sugar packets off the table and breaking it open to just pour it straight into his mouth.

"Mariku!" Marik shook his head disapprovingly. "You can't do that in public." Mariku stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms taking another sip of the bitter drink.

"It's still bitter," he pouted.

"What ever," Marik rolled his eyes at least he wasn't pouring sugar in his mouth, "hey Bakura I think I saw some nice cakes at the counter. Can we get one?"

"Sure," Bakura shrugged standing up with Marik, "well be back." He wrapped his arm around his boyfriends shoulders as they walked into the cafe.

"Um…" Ryou stared at the other teen awkwardly who was currently occupying himself with a death match with the Jamaican coffee. He glanced up and stared at the pale teen when he heard him, "sorry if you think I cursed you?"

"Sorry for pinning," Mariku said quietly, "but you really shouldn't sneak up on people cheeky Ryou."

"Cheeky!?" Ryou jumped slightly at the word. No one had said that about him before. Than again Mariku seemed to be a first for a lot of things when it came to that.

"Why is it that your glued to my mind?" Mariku smirked, "what do you get out of it?" he glanced over the other teen, he was just staring with his big brown eyes. They looked cute on his pale skin.

"What!?"

"What do you get out of this curse?" Mariku stared at him, "why should it affect you wether I'm constantly thinking about you or not. I didn't really believe in curses, but I have no other words to call it."

"Um…" Ryou didn't really know what to say, he hadn't cursed the other teen. The other teen was staring at him with wide curious lilac eyes, he really wished his brother would just return and save him he didn't know what to say but it seemed as if the other teen was patiently waiting for an answer. The light was bouncing of his golden hair making it seem almost as shinny as his golden earrings and chocker. He hadn't seen him in anything except his black singlet and cargo pants either or school uniform. He looked nice, he really wished he knew what was going through his head. He still liked the other teen, but he really didn't want to make the other teen angry. He just seemed angry and lost at the moment and really on edge. Maybe he should leave him alone for a while? He really liked him, but he didn't want him going through pain because he couldn't handle loving him back.

Ryou was just staring at him, should he change the topic? He couldn't help staring at the other teen, he didn't believe in curses. They weren't real, they were something off fairytales and television and old stories his father told. He didn't really know it then, he never really understood back then why his brother hated those stories so much. He knew why now, their father had been implying Marik was cursed. But he didn't believe in curses. So why was the other teen plaguing his mind so much.

"Boon do sangi mangikiki," Ryou quickly made up some words and threw sugar over the other teens shoulder and looked at him hopefully. "I lifted the curse?" He really just wanted to make the other teen happy.

Mariku stared at the teen, he smirked. Nope he was still on his mind like crazy, he smirked wider looking around slightly before returning his lilac gaze back to the white haired teen. "It didn't work Creampuff," Mariku shrugged, "your still glued to my mind. Though I do have an idea…" he added thoughtfully staring at the pale teen, he seemed a bit down.

"What?" Ryou looked at the big teen, he felt weird. Kind of sad.

Mariku smirked and leant into the pale teen and kissed the lips he had so desperately wanted to for so long. He was surprised the other teen didn't pull away. He actually kissed back a bit. It was really nice actually. It didn't help quiet the voices, well it made some of them quiet. But those weren't talking about Ryou, now they were though. He pulled away smirking curiously, "I much rather kissing you than my dearest Marik," Mariku chuckled leaning back. He hadn't really planned that, but he enjoyed it. He just wanted to do it. He didn't really know what to do, but it put him in a good mood and Ryou was blushing like mad. He seemed frozen. He took a sip of the bitter coffee.

"I thought you didn't like that," Marik walked up to his brother who was drinking the coffee he claimed to hate earlier. Ryou's face with beet red and he seemed incapable of anything. His brother was smirking uncontrollably as Marik stared at him in confusion, he seemed overly happy and Ryou seemed speechless.

"I like it now," Mariku smirked, "I sweetened it."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Yes Mariku kissed Ryou and in case anyone was wondering Mariku was saying the coffee was sweetened because he kissed Ryou. Otherwise yes their first proper date, by the way I didn't actually say but Marik did get a chocolate mud cake.**

 **Also by the way apparently I looked it up and Jamaican coffee is a bitter coffee.**

 **Also yes Ryou made up that spell, so I practically just typed random things so I hope none of it actually means anything and if so I hope it doesn't offend anyone.**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	34. Creampuff Disease

**Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 34

Creampuff Disease

Marik sighed knocking on his brothers door carefully. "Mariku?"

"Its open little brother," Mariku chuckled. Marik walked into his brothers room nervously, he seemed in such a crappy mood and then all off a sudden he had just snapped. Even Rishid and Isis had been noticing their younger brothers sudden mood swing. He had practically been tearing apart the house before, and throwing salt over his shoulder. Isis was annoyed because he wasted like ten bottles of salt. When she asked why he was doing he simple just said he was trying to lift a curse and walked off. And now…He seemed the happiest since they moved to Japan. He even half cleaned his room, well it didn't have any broken, dangerous items lying around.

"So," Marik started awkwardly. His brother was just at staring at a blank computer screen, his siblings never bought him a computer. He had stolen it after Isis said they couldn't afford one. He had also gotten one for Marik.

"So?" Mariku chuckled slightly raising a blond eyebrow at his brother. He seemed nervous, he licked his lips as he slowly stood up and towered over his younger brother, "what is it my dearest Marik," he rolled his brothers name in a proud Egyptian accent. They had mostly lost their accents but their names were still Egyptian so they were quiet easy to make sound so. "You seem nervous to see me?" he practically purred. Their faces were mere millimetres apart.

Marik flinched slightly as he felt his brothers warm breath, "I'm not bloody nervous!" Marik protested.

"What if I turned out the lights?"

Marik glanced at the light switch, if his brother turned it off the room would be black. "Ok fine I would be than!" Marik decided it would be better to play safe, he wasn't sure if his brother could turn off the light or not from here. But in the same respects he didn't want to figure it out.

"So brother," Mariku chuckled leaning away from Marik slightly but still holding a watchful glare on him, "you still haven't told me the reason for your visit?"

"Well, its just…do you still think your cursed?" Marik knew it sounded stupid, but it was the only thing that came to his head.

"No," Mariku shrugged, he wasn't cursed. He wasn't sure why the other teen was on his mind or why he couldn't stop thinking about him, sure. But he knew it wasn't a stupid curse. He had enjoyed the kiss, cursed or not. So it didn't bother him either way. Sure. Though now that he thought about it, wasn't his brother normally with the Creampuff's brother by now? "Why aren't you with the thief?"

"Oh! Bakura!" Marik hadn't really expected that, though he supposed he should have. He had been going over his house everyday, even Isis was surprised he wasn't going out. "Ryou dragged him to the airport to pick up their dad today…so yeah. I can't go over until they get home," Marik smirked, "though Bakura did give me a key so I wouldn't break in through his window again."

"Oh," so the asshole father was home. He really wished he would just bloody stay away from his Ryou. Wait? Did he call Ryou his again? He had to stop doing that…Though the other teen hadn't pulled away from the kiss, though that didn't make him gay. He should ask some time? No! Why should he care if the pip squeak was gay, bi or what!? It had been fun to kiss him and too mess around but still. Still he didn't know why the other teen was glued to mind. Bitch.

"But anyway, so your no longer cursed?" Marik asked hopefully, "is that why are in such a good mood?"

"Guess so," Mariku shrugged, he hadn't really realised he was in a good mood. "I didn't realise," he decided to add, "but no…and I don't believe in curses."

Marik wanted to fight his brother on that fact that he had called it that himself. But he decided it would be safer not too. "Ok, I guess I'll go," Marik didn't really have anything else to say.

"Why?" Mariku sat onto his bed and dragged Marik next to him, "why do you have to leave?" He sounded so stupid, but he was confused as fuck and it was bugging him. He was happy and felt in a good mood, but sitting alone. Alone in his room. The voices in his head start to corner him. They are all saying different things, some are still stuck on Ryou and those were the ones he tried to focus on as they made him happy. But the other ones weren't. They were the ones bugging him. He had already snuck out last night and started a fight with some punks on the street because of them. He wasn't really hurt, though he hoped the kids wouldn't go complain and get him in trouble. He had reasoning anyway. He had spied on them picking on his little Ryou, he wasn't going to let them get away with it. He didn't think they would bother the pale teen anytime soon though. But still, he didn't like the other voices. He wanted them to be quiet and it seemed like they were while Marik was here or either of the Touzoku's now that he thought about it.

"Huh?" Marik stared at his older brother, he seemed embarrassed. "I don't have too," he shrugged, "I'll stay." He didn't want it too seem weird in any way, it might put his brother off. He seemed torn. Mariku leant back so he was lying on his bed with just his feet hanging off, Marik decided to just copy. It didn't seem like his brother wanted to talk, so he would just have to sit here with him.

Mariku sighed leaning back onto his bed, he was pleased when his brother leant back with him. He didn't feel like talking, but as long as Marik was here the voices seemed quiet. They had been getting louder recently. He was please to have them quiet, he had too much time to himself since his brother begun dating and they hadn't shut up. He was pleased to have some quiet, even if there were still voices going on about other things such as Ryou and his brother. He didn't mind though. But the other ones tricked him, used him, hurt him. He listened to them too often. They were to hard to escape. They tricked him too many times though. Yet he still trusted them, maybe he was just as naive as his brother? He didn't trust anyone, but these voices had always been with him and he trusted them.

They were talking about Ryou at the moment though and he was happy. He was so happy. He didn't know why. But these thoughts made him happy, even those which had his brother and the stupid thief he didn't mind. He was pleased his other half was happy even if it wasn't because of him. He glanced at Marik, he was sleeping. He sighed sitting up properly and staring at his brother properly, he supposed it was time to go to sleep. Well it wasn't late and they still hadn't even had dinner yet, they had barely made it home from school. Though they were both dressed. He stretched out slightly as he stood up to push his brother onto the bed properly, they could just sleep together for now. He snuggled in behind him wrapping his arms around the skinny waist. He wanted to keep his brother close, to make sure the voices wouldn't torment his dreams and he could stop any from tormenting Marik's.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik moaned as a dim light shone into his face, he growled snatching the cellphone off his nightstand, and pulling out the charging cable…he hadn't been able to get back to sleep properly since Mariku snuck into his bed around midnight…and now some fucking idiot was texting him at two in the morning on a school day…a familiar asshole too, Bakura…

'Hey you awake?'

Marik moaned contemplating whether or not to respond to his boyfriend, he could just pretend he was asleep and didn't get it or just ignore it and try sleeping again…shit! he growled as the little bubble indicating Bakura texting something else popped up, well as long as he was awake he doubted Bakura would give up easily if he wanted him… 'Well now I am asshole' he growled sending the other teen the text before he had time to send him a bunch of random bloody texts…

He was fast to respond, 'babe! I couldn't live a night without you!' Marik growled slightly beforing reading on…if this was why he woke him up he was going to be dead tomorrow, 'has my baby ever had a cold?~Wink" seriously! he texted the word wink!

'Your such a dork! and a huge asshole if this is the reason for texting at bloody two in the fucking morning!' Marik growled sending the message before he realised he hadn't actually answered the question and quickly typed another message, 'Yes! Who hasn't had a bloody cold before! you little shit! couldn't this wait until morning! and by the way~ Wink…' What was with Bakura asking this at two anyway! what the hell was he getting out off it!?

'No…' it can't wait? Why, 'can you come over? please my little sunshine~' Marik rolled his eyes slightly as Bakura refused not to be stupid just for once, but his curiosity was risen way past the maximum height and was practically killing him as he typed his next message

'Why?'

He waited impatiently for an answer, 'Ryou is sick…I have no idea what to bloody do and our ass of a father left during school today because he got 'called in' Ryou won't bloody listen to me and stay in bed! Like shit! Marik I need my little kitty!'

Oh… 'I'm no kitty~We can only have one of those in a relationship and you already stole it~' Mariku chuckled slightly glancing down at his brother, he would have to be carful not to wake him up… 'sure, but should I bring anything?' he just figured he would ask as he slowly tried shifting out off bed, carful to avoid kicking his older brother in his face…for some dumb ass reason Mariku was sleeping down by his feet

'Anything you think that can help…but make sure to bring yourself~Missing you already,' Marik rolled his eyes and he tried to think of anything he could need to bring…nothing popped to mind, he carefully tried getting out of bed but his face planted it self onto the ground causing a huge bang! Luckily is shouldn't wake up Rishid and Isis, but it meant only one thing… Mariku was awake, he growled as he felt his brothers grip on his leg

"Little brother~Which ass is texting you at two in the morning," Mariku chuckled leaning off the bed and letting go of his ankle, "and where do you think you were going? I'm not done sleeping yet~"

"But I am Mariku," Marik growled slightly, "and if you must know I'm going over to my boyfriends!" he hissed, hoping by using the word boyfriend it would put his brother off and make him not whine or want to come…

"Ok," Mariku chuckled, "I'm coming though"

"What! Hell no!" Marik growled rubbing his head and standing up, "I said you were aloud to sleep in my bloody bed! Not follow me to Bakura's! Maybe I wanted privacy?"

"Theres no way in hell I'm letting you go without me now," Mariku raised an eyebrow standing up as well, "I'll say hi to Ryou while making sure that bastard thief doesn't leave anymore marks on your bloody neck!"

"Ok, just be bloody quiet! and don't bother Ryou! Its two in the morning!"

"His ass of a brother woke us up at two in the morning!"

"Well if you slept in your own bloody bed again then you wouldn't of woken up!" Marik growled grabbing a bag and shoving his school stuff in it, "I don't think I'll be coming home so pack stuff for school tomorrow," Marik hissed quietly, he had school in like 6? 8? hours or whatever…he doubted he would be bothered to come home again

Mariku shrugged getting his stuff and sneaking down the stairs with his brother, they froze as they heard a worried voice float in from the lounge room…Shit! Why was Isis awake! Marik glanced at Mariku who shrugged helplessly and just simply placed a finger to his lip and gestured for Marik to continue…they slunk silently over to the door opening the door without a sound

"No you don't," their sisters voice suddenly called out and her phone slammed shut, "where the heck do you think your going at two in the morning?" she appeared behind them with the face only older siblings and parents could give

"What are you doing bloody awake!" Marik fought back childishly, just until he could think of a better reason

"I got an important call from work," Isis glared at her brothers accusingly

"Look we got an important phone call and need to go help a friend!" Marik hissed

"At two in the morning! No! You have school tomorrow! Go back to bed!"

"I'm bringing my school clothes!"

"No! Who is even calling you!"

Shit! He shouldn't, couldn't say Bakura… "Miho…" He just hoped his sister wouldn't catch out on his lie

"I will ask her tomorrow," Isis growled, "and I can explain that you can't go!"

"Isis! Your being so unfair!"

"No! Go back to bed both of you!"

"Isis," Mariku spoked up gaining both teens attentions, "we not going to go out making out with random girls and we're not going to go drinking…so whats wrong with us leaving?"

"It's two in the bloody morning!" Isis hissed, "and…" Isis didn't really know what to think about her brothers going to see a girl after what Mariku just said…Was her little brother dating? "fine…" she finally agreed

"What the hell! You listen to that dumb reason!" Marik growled

"Shut up brother," Mariku sighed placing a hand over Marik's mouth and dragging him out towards the garage where his motorcycle sat, "if she's letting us go you should be happy!" he rolled his eyes trying to place on the helmet, Isis was watching…Marik was quick to speed off down the street…

Marik quickly parked his motorcycle in the open garage…Bakura had probably opened it, Marik went and knocked on the door and a white haired teen was quick to answer smirking as he noticed the blonde teen and kissed him passionately before dragging him into the house…Mariku growled walking around the door frame and into the house…He hated how the thief kissed his brother like that and in front of him…though he didn't think the white haired teen had actually seen him yet, he smirked closing the door behind himself…

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing here!" Bakura growled quietly pointing at Mariku

"I wasn't done sleeping…" Mariku scratched his head cheekily

"What the hell does that have to do with bloody anything! I mean you couldn't be any fucking more confusing!"

"Well you took my sleeping partner~" Mariku smirked as his brother hit him weakly in the arm

"Don't say it like that asshole!"

"Why were you sleeping together?" Bakura pouted accusingly, Marik should be sleeping with him if anyone…not that ass

"Because I said so~" Mariku smirked, "I like sleeping with Marik~"

"Don't bloody say it like that either Mariku!" Marik hissed, "and I'll kick you out tomorrow if you keep making it seem weird…"

"Well it is weird!" Bakura growled

"It's not!" Marik protested

"Bakura…do w-we have guests?" Ryou said weakly, as he stumbled walking into the room with a tray and cups filled with water

"Ryou! I thought I told you to stay fucking in bed!" Bakura growled as all three teens turned their heads to look at the pale teen entering the room and cancelling out their little disagreement

"Language," Ryou said weakly placing down the tray, "and I said I was fine!"

Mariku glanced over the normally pale teen, his skin was red… "Are you unwell?" so this was why Marik came over, Ryou…

"No," Ryou shook his head as the tanned teen came closer, "no…no…" he seemed to be repeating himself

"Hey stay away from him!" Bakura growled as he noticed the bigger Egyptian teen coming closer to his brother

"You wanted him to go to bloody bed! I'm bloody taking him!" Mariku growled picking Ryou off the ground and putting one arm under his legs and the other behind his back, "I bloody know where his room is!" he hissed walking out of the room before Bakura could stop him or say anything else

"Mariku?" Ryou blinked at him as he was carried up the stairs to his room, Mariku kicked the door open and placed him softly on the bed

"Sleep," Mariku snapped sitting onto the ground and leaning back onto the bed

"I told Bakura I was fine," Ryou leant over the bed side, "you guys didn't need to come over…"

"I chose to come…though Marik didn't tell me why he was coming," Mariku shrugged, "I was just bored and Marik was leaving the bed…I didn't feel like being alone…"

"Oh…are you still tired?" Ryou raised an eyebrow, "you can sleep with me…"

"Will you sleep?" Mariku looked up at the other teen who nodded, "promise?" Again Ryou nodded his head…good enough for him…He shrugged getting off the floor and clambering on the bed behind the other teen, "you have to sleep though…" Mariku wrapping his arm over the pale teen pulling him back onto the bed properly and snuggling slightly into his white hair

Ryou smiled slightly as he noticed the other teen slowly steady his breathing and snuggle into his hair, he was already practically asleep…He slowly closed his eyes to sleep as well to keep up his side of the deal…

"Why on earth is your brother here! I didn't invited him!" Bakura growled, he was most annoyed that he had carried his brother out of the room

"Well! He's the reason Isis let me out of the door!" Marik growled back

"Why was she bloody awake! Does your whole family just thinks its fun to be awake at two in the morning!" Bakura fought back

"Firstly Rishid's asleep and secondly your whole family is awake too! Isis got an important call from work," Marik hissed quietly as he heard his brother kick open the pale teens door

"But I woke up for a good reason! and I missed you honey~" Bakura winked cheekily at Marik blowing him a mock kiss, he didn't want to invite his boyfriend over just to fight

"Whatever," Marik rolled his eyes pretending to catch the kiss and blowing another back at the pale teen, he hated the way he felt his cheeks heat up…though it made Bakura smirk as he came closer

"You know I'm not sick right?" Bakura chuckled

"Sick in the head maybe?" Marik smirked as Bakura wrapped one of his arms around him lovingly, "but you don't have a fever last time I checked…then again neither did Ryou?"

"Yeah," Bakura chuckled, "but I save those thoughts all for you," Bakura leant in and bit Marik's neck lovingly, he knew he should probably check on his brother with that psycho…but he doubted his brother would mind if he took his time slightly, maybe his brother would go to sleep?

"Bakura~" Marik moaned slightly as Bakura begun bitting over his tanned neck and kissing it happily, "we should really check up on Ryou…he is sick…"

"I know~" Bakura chuckled biting on Marik's neck just hard enough to leave a mark, obviously Marik hadn't gotten changed properly as he didn't have his chocker on so it provided a larger area to bite, he smirked as Marik didn't even try stopping him

"Kura! What if Mariku walked in!" Marik tried protesting, he knew he was going to have to hide the marks on his neck tomorrow

"So…your my boyfriend not his," Bakura huffed slightly bitting harder down on the tanned skin in punishment, "I don't care what he thinks~ and I would fight him if he wanted…"

"No fighting my brother!" Marik pouted, "but we should really check on them! It's almost three already! I want to get more sleep before school! Plus…I can be your sleeping buddy~" Marik suggested walking to the door and out of the others powerful grip

"Fine," Bakura huffed, "but your brothers not aloud too sleep with us…"

"He can sleep on the lounge," Marik rolled his eyes ascending up the stairs slowly with Bakura following close behind, "I think he should have medicine in the morning…but for now he should just sleep…"

"Ok," Bakura hissed, "if we just wanted him to sleep could we of just continued for a bit longer!"

"We can do that later!" Marik hissed, "I'm coming over after school anyway!"

"So we will continue later~" Bakura purred quietly walking up to the closed door and carefully opening

"Yeah, whatever," Marik rolled his eyes glancing into the room…he quickly shut the door pulling Bakura out as well before bursting out laughing

"What the fuck! Does that ass think he's doing!" Bakura growled turning to his tanned boyfriend who couldn't stop laughing

"He got Ryou to sleep didn't he?" Marik chuckled, "come on we should get to sleep as well!"

"No! Why the hell does he think its ok to sleep with Ryou!" Bakura growled but followed Marik into his bedroom

"Mariku doesn't like sleeping by himself at the moment," Marik shrugged, "I think somethings going on…but its safer not to ask…thats why he's been sleeping with me, he just doesn't sleep on his own and if you tell him I told you I'm going to kill you~"

Bakura growled, "whats wrong with him?" Bakura smirked slightly as Marik crawled onto the bed and opened his arms for the pale teen to join

"How am I meant to know?" Marik shrugged slightly as Bakura jumped onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around him, "Mariku keeps to himself…he just seems off at the moment and I don't want it to get worse so I'm letting him sleep in my bed, plus I said I didn't want to sleep in his…I stepped on glass three times in a row…" Marik flinched at the memory…he really did wish he knew the reasoning behind his brothers actions

"Poor baby~" Bakura chuckled turning around to face Marik's chest and snuggle in more, Marik didn't get to sleep over often…he was going to take advantage of it for now

"Yeah whatever," Marik chuckled as the slightly taller teen balled up slightly so he was able to sleep on his chest…it was fine why they were on their sides as long as they didn't lay on their backs…it might hurt his scars, "sleep! We have school!"

"Awe!" Bakura chuckled, "I wanted to stay like this all day!"

"I bet you did," Marik smirked kissing the crown of Bakura's white puff of hair

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Sorry about the random Mariku stuff** **…I** **'** **m just trying to look a bit further into his character in this story**

 **Hope you like it still!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	35. Codes

**Yay! I** **'** **ve been meaning to write this all week** **…** **but I got busy, but I just finished it so yay! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 35

Codes

Mariku growled angrily as the bell rang throughout the school for break... Marik had forced him to go to school, plus Bakura said he didn't want him hanging around his house while he wasn't home…asshole

He glanced at his brother talking with the damned thief right now... He didn't really feel like sitting around listening to his brother try flirting... Practically anything would be better, plus he would probably tear the thieves head off the first chance he got, it sounded kind of like a good idea…but Marik would kill him so what the fuck was he meant to bloody do now! He shook his blonde spiked hair angrily, no one was around to keep the voices in his head quiet and they refused to shut up. He glanced at the door to where Ryou's friends sat...maybe he would pay them a visit, if they didn't help he would go home or to Ryou…

Plus Isis would be pissed if he just came home

He rolled his eyes storming calmly down the front of the classroom. They were still sitting there...where the hell was Akefia today anyway? Probably skipping, like he should off... He gruffed sitting down in front of Ryou's friends leaning on the wall to the classroom... he was already bored, shit... And they were staring at him, "what the fuck do you want!" He growled angrily, "stop fucking staring!"

"Nothing Mariku," Miho blinked at the Egyptian leaning on the wall, "are- you ok?" she added quietly, almost slightly reluctantly

"No! Do I fucking look like I'm ok! Now just go the fuck back to what you were bloody doing before I got here!" Mariku snapped angrily

"Um...what's wrong?" Miho tried to ask but Mariku's glare told her not to bother

"Fuck this!" Mariku whacked his head angrily at the wall, "your all asses!"

"Mariku!" Anzu spoke up, "you can't just tell us there's something wrong and not tell us what! Now stop being a baby! And spill!"

"No! Just fuck off!" Mariku growled, "you know what fuck you! I don't have to bloody explain myself to any bloody one!"

"Are you annoyed because Ryou's away?" Miho giggled slightly

"No I'm fucking not!" Mariku growled, though he had to admit he probably wouldn't be this angry if Ryou was here... These idiots weren't making the damned voices in his head quiet

"Well what is it then?" Yugi butted in

"It's bloody nothing!" Mariku growled whacking his head again, it wasn't helping much... But it was helping...

"You should stop whacking your head like that," Yugi stared worriedly at the other teen

"I can bloody whack my head if I bloody well feel like it!" Mariku slammed his head on the door again, "you know what! Fuck this! You bloody guys are no bloody help!"

"How can we bloody help if we don't know you bloody problem Mariku!" Jounouchi snapped

"Just fuck this! I'm bloody going home!" Mariku gruffed angrily standing up kicking the door angrily and swearing in as many different languages he knew... "I'm bloody leaving!"

"I'll tell Isis," Marik raised an eyebrow at his pissed off brother, he had heard him banging on the door and came over

"You wouldn't bloody dare brother," Mariku growled walking off

"Probably not," Marik shrugged following after his brother and latching onto his wrist to stop him

Mariku chuckled darkly as he felt his brothers hand on his arm, "I'm fucking leave Marik whether you approve or not," he smirked lifting his arm up and Marik with it as well, "now fucking leave me alone!" He growled dragging his brother closer just to throw him across the floor

"Mariku Ishtar!"

Mariku growled as one of the teachers came running out of the classroom, "I'm already fucking leaving!" He yelled angrily walking off

"You can't just leave!"

"Watch me!"

"Get back here this instant!" She growled walking towards the student

Mariku smirked slightly as he heard the teachers footsteps getting closer, he stopped as to let her get close... She was right behind him now~ he growled slightly turning around and forcing the teachers head up as he licked up her throat, "leave me fucking alone bitch!" He smirked turning to leave again, somehow that made him feel a bit better and Jounouchi's glares were satisfying in their own way too... At least he shut up the blonde teacher for now

Marik glanced back at the friendship group from where his brother threw him onto the ground, "I don't suppose he told you whats wrong?" he sighed helplessly

"Not a chance," the whole group shook their heads

"Argh!" Marik flopped back on the ground, "he can be such a big asshole sometimes!"

"He better not be going to my house," Bakura growled

"Well," Marik smirked, "I don't even think he knows the way~ but I doubt it'll stop him" Marik smirked, and slowly started sitting up before moaning, "I'm going to fucking kill him! Mariku!" he growled, "he better not scratch my precious bike!"

"He stole your keys~" Bakura chuckled

"Your an ass! Its not funny!" Marik pouted

"Well your the one who said he was going to my fucking house!"

"Want to go make-out again?" Marik couldn't be bothered fighting, "I don't fell like fighting…"

"Sure," Bakura shrugged dragging Marik back into the classroom

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku smirked slightly walking up to his brothers bike, he could go home with the stupid thief anyway… Though come to think of it. He didn't know the way to Ryou's house and no way in hell he was going home, Isis was home today.

He would be dead in an instant

He would just try to remember the way from when Marik took him…more like forced him to school this morning, he jumped on the bike ignoring the helmets as he drove off smirking slightly thinking of the look on the stupid teachers face when he licked it, she bloody deserved it. Though he doubted Ryou's little friends are happy with him now, he would have to fix that because otherwise it would make sitting around with Ryou much more annoying

He growled hitting another dead end, where the fuck did the stupid thief live! he spun the bike around almost hitting everything in sight, he chuckled as a cat jumped up and ran away squealing…its back hunched furiously as it sprant away. At least one amusing thing came out of this otherwise pointless detour, he growled as he hit another bloody dead end! When they were designing this did they seriously think it would be funny to have this many fucking dead ends! He snarled slightly trying to keep the bike in a straight line, he was really surprised he hadn't crashed by now…he knew the way…just not from school

He smirked slightly as he finally found his location, fuck you who ever made these streets! He won! he chuckled victoriously practically crashing Marik's bike into the bush…one of his better parks, he rolled his eyes picking up the stupid thing and rolling it properly into the drive way. Marik would kill him if he just left it.

He was pleased to find the door to Ryou's household was unlocked, he shoved open the door and stormed angrily into the house…he was still pissed and just wanted to sit around with Ryou already, it took him bloody forever to get here.

"Mariku?" A mans voice came from the kitchen, he growled slightly as the man came into view, his blue hair and brown clothing was all to familiar. Hideki.

"I said never to address me Touzoku!" Mariku growled, though he felt a twinge of guilt using Ryou's last name negatively...

"Shouldn't you be at school?" The blue haired man seemed to ignore the other teens comment

"No," Mariku snarled angrily, "I got out early…" He growled storming up to Ryou's room

"You got sent home?"

"I never said that!" Mariku growled, "I chose to leave! Now you should fucking leave too!"

"You know my son is sick?"

"Yes why the fuck would I be if he wasn't!" Mariku growled opening the door angrily, "he obviously wasn't at school!" He quickly slammed the door quietly before the man had any more chances to speak... When had he got home anyway? He wasn't here this morning…

"Mariku?" Ryou glanced at the tanned teen who had entered his room

"Hey Ryou," Mariku sighed walking over to the bed and sitting down on the floor in front of it

"Your not at school?"

"Na," mariku chuckled, "schools just fucked up…I would rather sit around with you."

"If you stay around me Mariku your going to get sick!" Ryou suddenly added, jumping to pull up his covers, "I don't want to infect you!"

"So," Mariku shrugged glancing at the teen trying to hide under the covers of his bed so he wouldn't 'infect' the Egyptian teen, "it's not like I'm going back to school and Isis would kill me if she found out I walked out...I wouldn't mind getting sick."

"No!" Ryou puffed out his cheeks, "I don't want to get you sick Mariku!"

"Ok," Mariku shrugged, "doesn't mean I'm leaving...I doubt the teacher wants me there anyway…"

"Why?" Ryou popped more out of his blanket to stare curiously at the tanned teen leaning on his bed

"I licked her," Mariku shrugged smirking slightly and turning to look at Ryou...

"You licked her?"

"Yeah, you should of seen how pissed Jounouchi was!" Mariku chuckled slightly

"Why did you lick her exactly," Ryou was curious now

"I wanted to leave," Mariku shrugged, "and when I'm pissed off I don't always think before I act or what not... So the first thing that came to my head was to lick her and so I did, simple as that," Mariku nodded turning around and popping his head over the side of the bed so Ryou could only just see up the his Kohl marking and not the rest of his face, he sighed reaching out a hand and feeling Ryou's forehead, "you know your really hot Ryou?"

"Um…" Ryou was happy for his cold for once as he felt his cheeks turning red... He knew Mariku meant in temperature, but still, "y-yeah!"

"Stay here Creampuff," Mariku huffed hosting himself off the ground and out the door... Where did they keep random shit like towels? He sighed walking through the house opening and closing every door he passed... Nothing...he growled opening yet another door, it was Bakura's room...he glanced at the pretty messy room, he had random things thrown all over... Very dark... He growled as he noticed a picture with his brother in it... Sure they were dating but still! He growled slamming closed the door again and storming down the stairs, he flung open the first door he found...BINGO...he smirked grabbing the smallest towel he could find, a random blue face washer, sweet!

One down! One to go!

He smirked walking into the kitchen and turning on the tap, it was already cold. Sweet, he hated waiting.

"Did you come here for Ryou?" a mans voice broke in

Shit… "No! I fucking came here because I felt like it!"

"Your very defensive."

"No I'm not! Fuck off!"

"Sorry Mariku."

"I said never to address me!" Mariku snarled placing down the towel and turning to the other man in the room, even though he was taller Mariku still seemed to loom over him as he snatched out his knife and held if firmly to the mans throat, "never address me again or I will kill you...I would right now, but Ryou is home," he gruffed placing back his knife and draining out the towel bit before walking up the stairs back to Ryou/

"You know its very sweet of you too look after Ryou...though I do hope you have a good reason for skipping school," the man yelled back smugly.

Mariku growled as the man seemed to ignore his threats, "don't tempt me! I will bloody slice off your head!" He growled back breathing slightly to calm down before entering Ryou's room, "hey I found you this towel thing...Marik use to get sick a bunch when we first moved," Mariku shrugged walking over an placing the towel on Ryou's forehead, "our immune systems were shit!" He chuckled lightly leaning on the bed, "hey? You don't care if I sleep here? You should sleep anyway."

"No...I don't mind Mariku," Ryou smiled sweetly, "stay as long as you like...just try not to get your self sick…ok?"

"Whatever Creampuff," Mariku rolled his eyes leaning onto the ground...his brother or the thief would probably wake him when they got here anyway...

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bakura huffed opening the door with Marik, plus he had no real choice but drag Marik straight over. His siblings still didn't like them 'hanging out' together, so they couldn't get changed like normal.

"Hello boys," Bakura father greeted

Marik shuddered slightly at the other mans presence, he knew too much for his own good. Though he was pleased he didn't call him by his last name for once, "hello sir…" he bowed slightly before quickly making it to the stairs to Ryou's room.

"I didn't think you would be home so soon," Bakura growled, "couldn't you stay away longer?"

"Missed you too," the blue haired man rolled his eyes, "by the way I'm missing one of my notebooks if you see I would be very pleased to know."

"If I find it I'll burn it to a crisp," Bakura growled leaving his father, so he had noticed the missing notebook. Took him long enough, but no way was he giving it back. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed Marik just standing in the doorway to the room, he glanced over the top of his boyfriend. Ryou was fast asleep on the bed while Mariku was sprayed out on the ground fast asleep. Dick.

"I can't be bothered to wake them right now," Marik shrugged, "did you just want to sit around for a while first? In your room," he decided to add because he didn't feel like talking with Bakura's creepy dad.

Bakura paused for a moment considering his options, option one got the asshole out of his brothers room but option two could mean making out with Marik again which Mariku would probably get pissed about and interrupt if he was awake. Option two sounded better, "fine…we can wake them up later," Bakura tried to make it seem like it was his idea and not Marik's.

"Whatever," Marik rolled his eyes closing the door careful not to wakeup his brother, "come on." It was obvious Bakura wanted to make it seem like his idea, "you know you should really clean your room…" he glanced around at the room, "did you somehow make it messier before we went to school today?

"I couldn't find my uniform," Bakura shrugged, "you don't care if I get changed? You can borrow my clothes?"

"Sure," Marik caught some clothes as Bakura tossed them to him and they quickly got changed, Marik had a baggy blue shirt on, well it was baggy on his and a pair of jeans which he was having troubles keeping up and were bunched like mad around his ankles, "I don't suppose Ryou's pants would fit me better?"

"No," Bakura shook his white puff of hair passing Marik a belt, "this should help, but not Ryou's the same size as me so good luck on that," he chuckled, "I think its cute~"

"I wonder why," Marik rolled his eyes flopping onto the bed, he was sure he would trip over them if he walked around too much, "we should go on another date sometime…without my brother though."

"Sure," Bakura shrugged, "when he's not sick, I don't really want to leave him alone with Mariku or my ass of a father."

"Awe~ Don't trust him," Marik chuckled, "he won't do anything to Ryou Bakura~"

"I just don't want him alone with him!" Bakura pouted leaning back on the bed, "he'd probably somehow make Ryou sicker."

"It'd be something only Mariku would be able to do," Marik chuckled, "but he's useless as shit with everything, but he can look after a cold…I got sick a bunch after moving here, catching up on all the colds I didn't get underground," Marik moaned, "it was a bit embarrassing when I was getting stupid colds everyone else had in kindergarten and primary school."

"Why did Mariku look after you and not Isis and Rishid?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mariku was a lot more over protective when we moved and he went through a stage where he didn't trust Isis and Rishid and wouldn't let them near me for about two or three months straight," Marik shrugged slightly, "plus he also went through a stage blaming Isis because she looked like mother and apparently that made it her fault."

"Wow…you look like someone I know," Bakura chuckled, "must mean its your fault!"

"Well he did pick up a bunch of methods to look after me," Marik shrugged, "I haven't really had a cold in ages though…I hate it when Mariku's the one sick, he won't let anyone bloody help him. He beat up several doctors in year seven when they tried giving him needles, we're banned from the one closest to us… Unless its an absolute emergency or Mariku's not with us, he scared them shitless."

"They don't care about you?"

"Not really," Marik shrugged, "I bit a couple of them, but Marik literally knocked one of them out for like three days, it was hilarious!"

"I like your humour," Bakura chuckled as he eyed Marik laughing his head off on the other side off the bed, "hey~ Marik?"

"What?" Marik stopped laughing to look up at Bakura who was staring at him with brown eyes and their usual bloody tinge

"Are you dreaming about me yet babe~" he winked cheekily.

"What! No!" Marik flushed a red

"Well," Bakura chuckled fiddling with a white strand of hair, "I know thats a lie~"

"Why?" Marik raised an eyebrow curiously

"You talk in your sleep sweetie," Bakura smirked, "don't worry~ I won't tell everyone, just everyone who matters~"

"What! No!" Marik jumped, "I don't! bleh," Marik pouted licking up Bakura's cheek childishly, "I'll lick you in front of everyone and then your big bad reputation will be gone with that glorious blush~" Marik smirked taking a picture of the blushing teen.

"I don't blush!" Bakura defended childishly growling slightly as Marik showed him the picture, it bloody made him look all sappy, his whole face was dusted pink and red, and his eyes were still wide from the surprise of getting licked and the lighting made it all the much worse, "fine…I won't just don't go putting that stupid picture anywhere…Delete it!"

"No," Marik smirked, "I want to set it as my lock screen~" he smirked taking back his phone and trying to quickly set it as Bakura started to clamber on his and try to steal his phone, "your a pretty shit thief king if you can't even steal my phone," he chuckled placing his leg between him and Bakura as he leant off the side off the bed and tried finding the stupid buttons, his phones background was just the default one still. "Ha! Done!" Marik smirked, "and I figured out how to set it as a contact picture!" Marik locked the phone to show his boyfriend.

Bakura groaned as Marik shoved the phone in his face, he made a last attempt to grab at it but Marik was quick to retract. "Bloody change it!"

"No, I like it honey~" Marik chuckled, unlocking his phone…it had a code on it, plus Isis made him put one on it after she found out how many phones were stolen, he still didn't see the use if someone was going to steal it, they were going to steal it…They weren't going to go 'oh shit! It has a code! Foiled again, better give it back now!' he smirked slightly as he noticed he accidentally set it as his main background too, "hey look its both my backgrounds sweetie~" he winked locking his phone again before Bakura had a chance to change it.

"Dick," Bakura growled snatching the phone off Marik, "what the hell is your password!" he growled typing in random codes, "you didn't have one last time I took your phone!"

"Isis made me put one on or she threatened to take my phone off me until I did," Marik shrugged, "you can guess all day…but I think you would get bored, I'll give you a hint though…its between four zero's and four nine's," he chuckled.

"Fuck that! Just tell me!" Bakura snarled slamming in another code, it was hard to type on the phone with his randomly pointed nails…he should file them, but he liked them sharp.

"No way," Marik chuckled leaning back again, "you can guess all night…you won't succeed!"

"You're evil you know that~" Bakura chuckled throwing down the phone and clambering over his boyfriend letting his hair slip around him, "tell me the code Marik~" he purred slightly pinning Marik onto the bed childishly.

"No way!" Marik chuckled, "you can't make me!"

Bakura smirked leaning in a biting down on Marik's neck punishmentally, "will you tell me now?"

"No," Marik smirked as Bakura continued to try to get him to spill the password, "Bakura why would I put a code on my phone if I was just going to tell everyone the code?"

"But I'm not everyone!" Bakura whined, "I'm your bloody boyfriend!"

"I didn't know you were bloody? I can't see it," Marik chuckled, "if your bleeding honey you should really go patch yourself up."

"I'm not bloody!" Bakura growled bitting on Marik's neck again, "tell me!"

"No! You're just going to delete it! and change my backgrounds!" Marik chuckled

"I'll set a picture of you!" Bakura warned

"Go on," Marik winked, "I'll pose~"

"No just change it!" Bakura chuckled slightly, but grabbed his phone and took a two second picture of Marik pinned under him, "see! How would you like if I set it as my background!"

"Awe sweetie~ You want me as your background~" Marik winked cheekily, "love the picture~"

"Just tell me the code!"

"Nope"

"Is it 8384?"

"No"

"7758"

"No"

"0000?"

"No"

"Are you going to say no to everything?"

"Yes," Marik smirked as Bakura moaned

"Is there anything to change your mind?"

"Nothing that comes straight to mind," Marik smirked, "but you can guess…I'll wait~"

"Fine!" Bakura growled saying out random codes and groaning every time Marik shook his head, "Tell me!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I wanted to do stuff on Marik and Bakura again** **…** **I** **'** **ve done most of the last chapters on mostly Mariku and Ryou so I decided to make this one have some more Bakura and Marik instead** **…** **hope you like it! also sorry for the random ending!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	36. Mine!

**I mostly just felt like making this chapter so sorry if its random and I** **'** **ve literally only just finished it** **…** **hope its ok!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 36

Mine!

Marik moaned slightly pulling into his driveway with Mariku, Isis was waiting outside for them…shit, he growled jumping off the bike and trying to just enter the house without Isis saying anything.

"Whose clothes are those?" Isis assessed her brothers baggy outfit

Shit! he forgot he had Bakura's clothes on, didn't Bakura think to tell him before he left! but no… "um…I borrowed them from a friend?" he shrugged helplessly

"I haven't seen you two since you ran out this morning! where have you been," Isis demanded

"School," Marik shrugged

"School ended hours ago," Isis pointed out

"Yeah, then I went over to a friends house hence the clothes!" he gestured to his outfit

"You two can figure all that type stuff out…I'm going to sleep," Mariku yawned pushing past and heading too his room.

"Hey! What the fuck! You've practically been sleeping for the last couple of hours! Why would you need to sleep now!" Marik growled not really liking the idea of being left alone to deal with his sister.

"So?" Mariku shrugged, "I'm still allowed to be tired little Marik, you can come sleep too if you want~"

"No I don't want to bloody sleep!" Marik protested, "wait…actually yep! Pretty tired, going to bed Isis!" Marik smirked trying to follow his brother up the stairs but was only stopped mere moments later by his sister again.

"Why didn't you come home first?" Isis eyed her brothers curiously

"That ass stole my motorcycle the second the bell rang… so I just got driven straight there," Marik pouted glaring slightly at Mariku.

"Um…ok, call next time," Isis said reluctantly letting both her younger brothers disappear up the stairs and both into Marik's room.

"Why the heck are you coming into my room!" Marik turned around to look for something to get changed into that would actually fit him.

"My rooms lonely," Mariku flopped down on his brothers bed, "if you wanted to get changed I can close my eyes?"

"I want you to get out while I'm getting dressed!" Marik pouted angrily, "stop bloody covering your eyes! I'm not getting changed while you just sitting there!"

"You've done it before," Mariku shrugged, "and then we might as well come sleep, I'll be here for a while."

"Just leave for a few seconds! I'll let you back in my bloody room!"

"Ok," Mariku smirked opening his brothers window and sticking his head out, "better?"

"No! shut my window!" Marik growled pulling his brothers shirt back and dragging him out of the window, "its cold!"

"Well put something warmer on?" Mariku rolled his eyes grabbing the first shirt he saw and striped of Marik's and replaced it with the one he found lying around, "better?"

"No! Don't just randomly change my shirt without my permission!" Marik froze slightly as his phone lit up, "two secs…we're still discussing this!"

"Sure," Mariku smirked leaning back onto Marik's bed.

Bakura? what did he want now, 'hey babe~ missing you already~ got a message from Yugi and Ryou's friends or whatever, their going out tonight? We're apparently invited'

Going out? he glanced at his brother quickly, 'Mariku too? or just me?'

Marik smirked as Bakura was quick to respond, 'apparently that ass is allowed to come if he promises not to get pissed off~ are you missing me too~ ;)'

'Glad you finally found out you could do winky faces instead of writing the word~' Marik chuckled quickly typing a response, 'but I think Mariku's pretty mellow at the moment…I doubt he's going to do much'

'Yeah found it you little shit! you never thought to show me sooner? anyway you still won't tell me tell me if you miss me~ Honey I'm hurt~'

'What fun would that be? :p and I only just got home! plus I can just look at my phones background~'

'Change that stupid picture!'

'I pop over soon honey~ ;)'

'Don't ignore me! change the bloody picture!'

'You can tell Yugi I'm coming and I'm promising on my brothers behalf he was get angry~ see you soon sweetie~' Marik chuckled pressing the send button

'Change it!'

"Come on Mariku, get dressed!" Marik smirked locking his phone as Bakura sent through a bunch of random texts asking for him to change his background, "we're going out with Yugi's friends, they requested you can't get pissed off again though…"

"Why?" Mariku moaned leaning back lazily, "I can't be bothered! plus I doubt Jounouchi's happy with me anyway! Let's just stay home!"

"Well I'm going with or without you," Marik said blanked quickly finding something to wear, just simple jeans and a green t-shit with a black vest, it had cool pockets on the front… "I'm getting changed, get out…you have to get dressed as well if your coming," he glanced over his brother still in his uniform.

"Fine!" Mariku growled hating the idea of being left alone, plus from earlier it just seemed to result in him storming over to Ryou's house and he doubted Isis would let him leave randomly if he was pissed off as easy as the teacher had, plus he had no intentions of licking his sister…Marik maybe, not Isis or Rishid. He growled pushing himself off the bed to go get changed.

"So your coming?" Marik smirked

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Mariku groaned getting out of Bakura's car, plus Marik said since there were three off them they couldn't use his motorcycle so they left it at the thief's house. Ryou had still been asleep when they showed up and Bakura practically shoved them out the second they showed up.

Marik glanced at the place curiously, it had lights flashing mentally…he could hear some music seeping through the cracks of the door, "apparently a new friend of Jounouchi's owns it," Bakura said blankly, "he's not in our class and he's too busy at breaks to come sit with us…"

"Oh, ok," Marik shrugged slightly, it looked cool…They walked in quietly, most people were here already just sitting around talking, Marik glanced up as his brother seemed to just go to the back corner and sit grumpily on one of the chairs. Why did you want to come if he was just going to be grumpy the entire time…though he didn't actually look grumpy, he just seemed bored. "Hey Yugi!" Marik waved see the tricoloured haired teen.

"Hey Marik!" Yugi smiled, "I'm so pleased you could make it! I couldn't figure out your number so I texted Bakura to invited you sorry!"

"Um yeah I don't actually think I have your number either," Marik shrugged, "I don't really have many people in my contacts, but thanks for inviting me! and by the way I don't think my brothers going to do anything…he's kind of gone mellow now, he's been asleep all day."

"Oh," Yugi smiled glancing at the tanned Egyptian sitting at the back of the room, Anzu seemed to be talking to him. He didn't seem to really be responding with more than one word answers though. It was better then nothing!

"Whose Jounouchi's friend?" Marik decided to ask, it had been bugging him slightly. He was allowed to be curious! Plus curiosity killed the cat, luckily he's not a cat.

"Oh…um, what was he's name again?" Yugi tried to think, "I think it was Seto? He couldn't make it tonight but he said we could use here, his company owns it so nobody will bug us…it has a bar and stuff though aren't you and your brother still 17? like I've seen you drinking before but still?"

"Yeah," Marik smirked, "it's ok anyway…are you guys all 18?"

"Yeah sorry, looks like your the youngest in the group," Yugi giggled slightly.

"But I still bet I drunk before any of you," Marik pouted.

"Really?"

"I was drinking before I moved here, then RIshid got annoyed and said I was too young," Marik pouted, "I can still do it behind his back…though I don't really, Mariku does though…I like it when he's drunk, he's either gets really emotional about everything or goes around acting like the biggest idiot!"

"Oh? Really…I couldn't image him doing any of those things," Yugi smiled, "any way! I'm going to go save Yami from Anzu, he can't dace for shit and Anzu's trying to drag him out onto the dance floor!"

"Ok," Marik waved slightly turning back to Bakura, "so what you want to do now?"

"I don't know? Want to drink?" Bakura suggested.

"You know I don't like drinking! or practically can't be bothered with the after effects," Marik rolled his eyes, "you can drink though…last time you got me drunk so I still haven't seen you drunk…"

"Sure why not?" Bakura shrugged, "I think you should get your brother drunk though," he glanced back at the other teen sitting around alone again, "he looks bored…"

"I'll leave him to do what ever," Marik shrugged as Bakura ordered a drink, everyone in the group was here…even Katio and her old friends, she was practically back to her old self by now. Marik chuckled slightly as Otogi walked up to the group chatting and obviously was trying to flirt, he thought he was such a ladies man. But in saying that he still hasn't had a girlfriend before.

"Hey Marik! Bakura!" Akefia smiled walking up to them waving, "look! Yugi invited me!"

"Akefia?" Marik looked at the shorter teen, "how old are you?"

"What?" Akefia stared at Marik confused for a moment before smirking slightly, "older then you Marik~"

"Why is everyone bloody older then me!" Marik crossed his arms angrily.

"Because you decided to be born in December sweetie," Bakura chuckled, "everyones birthdays beat yours~"

"Shut up!" Marik puffed his cheeks angrily.

"Calm down, you'll be old enough in a month or so," Bakura smirked, "until then you can be our little seventeeny~"

"I'm only a couple of months younger Bakura!" Marik protested.

"Still younger," Bakura chuckled.

"Bleh!" Marik stuck out his tongue childishly as a way to end the topic, "have fun Akefia I'm pleased to see your out and about, you weren't at school?"

"Um…yeah," Akefia chuckled slightly, "I was just having a check up on the house today to make sure I haven't trashed the place and it is safe and all that random shit and I had stay home for it, I passed! so thats cool…"

"I'm glad," Marik smirked slightly, "does that mean you'll be at school on Monday?"

"Yep…I don't know why they didn't schedule the day on the weekend, idiots," Akefia smiled, "anyway Bakura's glaring at me now! I'll be back later Marik!" Akefia chuckled walking off and hugging around Miho.

Marik glanced at his boyfriend who so happened to look away childishly, "also your clothes are at my house still," Marik pointed out, "I forgot to bring them with me…"

"Just gives me an excuse to come over," Bakura chuckled, "can you dance?"

"I guess," Marik shrugged, "I haven't really danced in years? Can you? Like no offence, you don't look like the type who would give a shit…"

"Ryou taught me basics," Bakura shrugged dragging Marik over to where some of the other random friends were dancing, "you can be the girl~" Bakura winked cheekily.

"No fucking way am I the girl! Your fifty times more girlier than me!" Marik protested as Bakura actually did know how to dance properly. Go figure.

"What with all the midriffs and purple you wear? The jewellery?" Bakura chuckled as Marik seemed to just dance even though they were both kind of having a contest to be the guy in the dance.

"Yeah and your so manly!" Marik rolled his eyes, "have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"Yes I have actually~ and I look gorgeous~" Bakura chuckled, "don't you think so to my little princess?~"

"Pfft!" Marik did a small spin as Bakura indicated to do so, "yeah right! and no way in hell would I be your princess, I'll be your ruler! The king!"

"King? Sorry honey~" Bakura chuckled as the song changed and so did the dance, he spun slightly on the ground dipping out his legs to try showing up his tanned boyfriend who just jumped over them and dragged the pale teen up, "but I'm already the king, 'thief king'~"

"Yet I see no proof~" Marik chuckled

"I so have proof!" Bakura pouted, "most of the stuff in my room is stolen!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't yell that out if I were you~" Marik chuckled, "your practically just admitting to stealing, and all good thieves know to keep it quiet~"

"Yeah, I would like to see you steal the amount of stuff I have and no get caught~" Bakura smirked leaning back as Marik spun slightly with his arms up with the intention to hit the pale teen, Bakura smirked as he took it as an opportunity to duck down and knock Marik off his feet.

"I could if I wanted too!" Marik protested spinning slightly and growling as Bakura dodged the attack.

Bakura smirked as he noticed the opening and lashed out his leg successfully tripping Marik and standing up, only to swoop down to catch the Egyptian, "I see your falling for me~" he winked cheekily.

"Shut up!" Marik pouted losing the dancing battle. "Fine you win this round," he stood up properly, "but your still more of a girl then I will ever be~" Marik smirked kissing Bakura's cheek, "especially with that blush you got~" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Bakura growled rubbing at his cheeks, though it was only worsting the colour, "and you bloody blush too!"

"Oh! But Bakura, its all the more noticeable on you~" he winked blowing a mock kiss and leading Bakura to some chairs to sit down for a while, "and so much cuter~"

"I'm not cute!" Bakura protested, "I'm hansom!"

"Cutely hansom~ Like a kitty cat~" Marik smirked.

"I'm not a kitty!"

"You keep telling yourself that kitty~"

"Hey Marik?" Marik blinked at Yugi curiously, "I think you should check on Mariku…he might be drunk?"

"Um ok? Where is he exactly?" Marik eyed the spot his brother had been sitting earlier, he wasn't there now…

"He's just sitting on the ground hugging his knee's," Yugi pointed to where Mariku supposedly was.

"Ok, I'll check on him," Marik rolled his eyes, "Bakura be a good cat and stay!"

"I'm not a kitty!" Bakura pouted but was already drinking again so he doubted his boyfriend was really going anywhere. Good, Marik smirked slightly walking over to his brother hugging his knees and leaning on the wall.

"Hey?" he stared down at the puff of spiked up blonde hair, he had his face hidden, no response… "Mariku? Ass hole!" he crouched down so he was sitting in front of his brother, "look at me Mariku?" Still nothing, "Mar-Mar-Mariku~" he tried to get his brother to look up, "look at me~"

Mariku looked at Marik slowly, "Marik!"

"Are you crying?" Marik assessed his brother, "have you been drinking?" he couldn't remember the last time his brother cried.

"Just a little," Mariku sniffed pointing at the table.

Marik sighed at the pile of glassed piled up, "your drunk Mariku…" he sighed leaning on the wall, "what are you crying about anyway?"

"I don't know! and it's making me pissed off and upset!" Mariku sniffed rubbing his eyes slightly.

"It's ok Mariku," Marik sighed as Mariku hugged him randomly and continued to cry without an apparent reason, "this is why you shouldn't drink…"

"Is he crying?" Jounouchi walked up behind them.

"Jounouchi!" Mariku jumped up and hugged the blonde teen still crying.

"Yes…" Marik rolled his eyes, "he's drunk…Mariku leave Jounouchi alone…"

"But Marik!" Mariku teared, "he hates me!"

"So I hate you to! Now leave him alone!" Marik stood up and grabbed his brother off the other blonde teen, Mariku sobbed landing on the ground.

"That hurt!" Mariku sobbed quietly, "why don't you love me!"

"Mariku your drunk!" Marik growled, "stop crying!"

"But…" Mariku rubbed his eyes balling up again, "you think I'm going to go psycho! I need help! I don't!"

"You know I don't think that," Marik sighed sitting on the ground, "he's fine Jounouchi… just drunk…"

"Oh, if your sure?" Jounouchi backed off slowly.

"You do!" Mariku rocked back and forward slightly.

"Why would you think that?" Marik sighed playing with his hair lazily, "have I ever said that?"

"No," Mariku shook his head, "but I know you think it! everyone does!"

"No one does!" Marik tried to reconfirm glancing up as Mariku whipped away his tears and started to walk off, "where are you going?" Marik raised an eyebrow getting up to follow his brother who wasn't talking now.

Mariku walked quietly up behind Yugi and Anzu and tapped on the shorter boys shoulder making him turn around.

"I'm glad to see your up!" Yugi smiled, "are you ok Mariku?"

"Do you think I'm crazy and need help?" Mariku sniffed slightly rubbing his eye

"Mariku!" Marik puffed, "you can't just run off like that!" Marik rolled his eyes, "are you crying again?"

"No!" Mariku sniffed rubbing at his eyes before turning to look at Yugi, "do you?"

"Do they what Mariku?" Marik sighed, "I told you no one thinks that…"

"I know they do!"

"We don't Mariku," Yugi smiled.

"Your bloody lying!" Mariku sniffed

"Why would they bother lying?" Marik rolled his hand.

"Everyone lies Marik!" Mariku protested.

"Mariku, come with me…you need to sit down," Marik sighed grabbing his brothers arm, "your not feeling well…"

"See! You think I'm sick!" Mariku drew back his hand protectively.

"You know I don't think that," Marik growled, "your just drunk as shit!"

"No I'm not!" Mariku sniffed quietly, "your drunk!"

"I haven't even drunk anything," Marik sighed crossing his arms, "are you going to come with me or not? There ice-cream over there," he pointed behind him smirking slightly as his brothers face lit up. "It's over on the table…"

"Really?" Mariku looked over on the table.

"Yep," Marik rolled his eyes, "just go," he pointed at the table and his brother reluctantly went over to the table, "sorry about that…he's fine…"

"I don't see it!" Mariku yelled.

"Keep looking! It's there!" Marik sighed, "hey where's Bakura, the ice-cream thing should keep my brother busy…last time he was drunk and I told him I hid chocolate in his room he ended up just falling asleep so he should be fine now…"

"I think Bakura's still where you told him to stay?" Yugi tried to spy over to where the pale teen was sitting.

"Thanks," Marik rolled his eyes, this was the reason he chose not to drink…What was Bakura doing anyway? "hey Bakura!" Marik came over to the pale teen.

"Marik!" Bakura bounded out of his seat and hugged around Marik happily swinging him side to side happily, "I stayed!"

"Yes you did? Are you drunk too?"

"Nope! your hair is soft! Marik! Guess what!"

"I think your drunk…"

"He's drunk," the bar tended rolled his eyes, "your his boyfriend?"

"Yeah, lucky me…I have an overly sappy drunk boyfriend and a depressed drunk brother whose looking for an imaginary ice-cream…"

"Looks like you have your hands full," the man chuckled

"Marik! Stop flirting on the man!"

"I'm not," Marik rolled his eyes as Bakura kissed him on the forehead.

"Marik! My Egyptian flower!" Bakura purred, "can I move now!"

"You kind of already did," Marik moaned as the pale teen just looked at him with a blank expression, "um yeah whatever…you can move again…"

"Yay! Come on!" Bakura begun dragging Marik around introducing him to everyone in sight as his boyfriend, even though he already knew everyone here. "Marik!" Bakura chuckled slightly, "do you want me to drive home later?"

"No!" Marik growled, "give me your keys!"

"But Marik!" Bakura moaned kicking the wall slightly.

"Give," Marik held out his hand as the teen slowly passed over his keys.

"Brother!" Mariku came over he was crying again…great, "I can't find it!"

"Marik stole my keys!" Bakura teared.

"Are both of you bloody crying!" Marik growled as they both just stood around looking like five year olds that were just told they couldn't have a pony for christmas…

"No!" they protested both going to hug Marik.

"Shit! I can support both of you!" Marik started to tip backwards.

"Hey need some help?" Marik blinked as he felt someone keeping him from falling over.

"Marik!" Mariku jumped snatching his brother up.

"Hey! he's mine!" Bakura whined jealously.

"Yami?" Marik looked at the teen who stopped him from falling over, "thanks!"

"Marik! Kill him!" Mariku seemed to be stressing out.

"It's not the bloody pharaoh Mariku!" Marik growled, "and did you seriously not learn a thing! We were meant to serve the stupid guy not kill him the second we saw him!"

"Marik! It's him!" Mariku whined.

"Let go of Marik!" Bakura whined tugging on Mariku's arms, "he's mine!"

"Can you both let go!" Marik wiggled helplessly, "next time neither of you are drinking!"

"Marik!" they whined both dropping him and crying onto the ground.

"Whats you two and crying today!" Marik growled, "do you have any suggestions Yami?"

"Good luck with that," Yami shrugged helplessly turning to walk off.

"Marik!" Bakura bounded up again, "stop talking to Yami! Your mine!"

"Noooo!" Mariku groaned, "brother is mine!"

"Shit…not again!" Marik moaned as both drunk boys started to fight again, "you two follow me! I'm taking you both home!"

"I want Ryou!" Mariku moaned.

"Ryou's mine too!" Bakura whined, "you stay away from him!"

"Look we'll go to Bakura's and see from there," Marik moaned, "Isis will be pissed anyway if I dragged you home like this anyway and my bikes at Bakura's…come on I'm a shit driver," Marik rolled his eyes.

"I'll drive!" Bakura held an arm in the air.

"No," Marik moaned quickly rushing over to Yugi to explain the situation before heading too the door with his brother and boy friend in tow, "put down you arm Bakura," he rolled his eyes as he realised Bakura's hand still hanging in the air.

"Hmm…now how do you drive a car again?" Marik moaned, Bakura had given him a couple lessons but he was still shit at it… "hopefully we won't have much traffic!"

"But I want to crash!" Mariku said excitedly, "they we can run off!"

"Ditto," Bakura nodded pointing at Mariku.

"NO!" Marik moaned as they started a list of random things they should do, half of them were either just plain stupid or dangerous as shit… "you two are defiantly perfect together when your drunk, why don't you get along when your not!" he moaned as the other two teens seemed to agree on all the same stupid ideas.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **so this chapter is pretty random and doesn't really have anything important to the actual story in it** **…** **I just really felt like making it, so sorry if its a bit random and stuff** **…** **hopefully you** **'** **ll still like it** **…**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	37. Psychotic Lovers

**Yeah sorry this is a shorter chapter and I** **'** **m going to go onto the main plot again soon! But I have about one-two more random chapters I wanted to write first** **…** **Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 37

Psychotic Lovers

Mariku smirked walking towards the friendship group, Marik went straight past them again though and punched Bakura in the arm. The cat haired teen had been teaching his brother how to punch better, he still wasn't really strong enough to actually hurt him though. He had sat in his bed room with him the other day and just sat around as Marik punched him, he just liked keeping the voices quiet and plus he wanted Marik to protect himself. But still he was pleased that his brother would be able to stand up for himself a bit more. Though he growled slightly as Bakura decided it would be a good choice to kiss his brother in return. He still hated it. Though he had to admit still he liked kissing the other teens little brother. He had chosen to drop it though and kind of act normal, he still was following Ryou around a lot though. Plus he didn't really fancy hanging around his brother and his boyfriend. But Ryou kept the voices quiet.

He chuckled slightly to himself as an idea popped into his head, the pale teen hadn't noticed his arrival yet. He stalked up behind the group and slid a finger across his neck to let the rest of the group know not to warn the unexpecting teen. They seemed to get the message. He wasn't really sure what he was going to gain out of this, but he still wanted to do it. He grinned as he slunk the rest of the distance to the white haired teen, the blond was telling them something. He couldn't remember his name properly. He crouched slightly to make sure when he pounced his feet would create a bang. He jumped and wrapped his arms around the pale teen making him jump slightly. Only slightly.

"Mariku!" Ryou smiled looking up at the other teen, he couldn't move while the Egyptian was hugging him this tightly but he didn't mind. Mariku had seemed to be in a good mood since the he came back to school from being sick, he had followed him around all week. He seemed quiet unamused at his reaction to the hug though. Maybe he should of reacted more? but he kind of liked it…it was sweet. Plus Mariku seemed happy and he didn't really want to change that, even though his mood had only brightened when he had randomly kissed him at that cafe. He had no intentions of ruining that good mood. But he couldn't help but feel as if the other teen was still in pain and annoyed. He seemed really down when he was alone though.

"Huh?" Mariku stared down at Ryou, "you use to scream…or at least other people do." The other teen was just staring up at him smiling, he huffed slightly he wanted more of a reaction. He let go and stared blankly at the group, "you could at least pretend my sneaking up skills haven't gone to shit."

"Oh!" Ryou smiled realising the other teen had freed him, he turned to hug the buff Egyptian teen back. "Your skills are perfect," he reassured, "I didn't know you were there until you hugged me!" Mariku stared down at the pale teen hugging him tightly, warning bells flashed through his head. He had briefly come up with possible outcomes and solutions, but none went like this. And! Hugged, had that really what his master plan to sneak up on the other teen turned into? What should he do, SHIT! Ryou was cute snuggled into his chest. Too damned cute! What the fuck was he meant to do now! "Huh? Mariku?" Ryou questioned as the buffed teen picked him up and begun walking off. "Where are we going?"

"I'm kidnapping you," Mariku said plainly, "just until I think of how to respond…you are mine now."

"You mean…like boyfriends?" Ryou questioned as the other teen froze in his tracks.

Boyfriends? Mariku repeated in his head. Ryou was staring at him? Was he kidding around too? Shit he was so darned cute though especially with those puppy dog eyes, did he just put glitter in them or something!? Shit! How to respond! How to respond! Shit! Shit! Shit! He wasn't ready! This was definitely not one of his possible outcomes, they were all practically obliterated by this one question. All the voices were washed out. His head was quiet. He couldn't tell if the other teen was serious or not though, he could feel his face turning red. Shit! Marik! Get your ass over here! he waited for a moment to see if their was any chance Marik had been reading his mind. Nope. The group was staring at him, shit! He should probably do something, Ryou was probably joking anyway. Right? He nodded his head softly, "whatever Creampuff…it doesn't mean I'm not going to kid nap you though." He chuckled, but he still couldn't understand if Ryou was being serious or not. Shit! This kid was making his head hurt.

Ryou's eyes widened and he smiled gleefully as Mariku nodded and continued to walk off with him. "I think I can live with getting kidnapped once," Ryou smiled, "its a good experience!"

"Experience right," Mariku rolled his eyes, "but you know I still think you should swear more…Your bloody cute when you swear," He still wasn't sure if the teen was serious about the dating thing, but he still wished he had bigger reactions.

"Ok," Ryou smiled. "Though if you are kidnapping me, could you make sure to return me for class?"

"No way," Mariku chuckled, "what would be the fun in that."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

"Hello!" Ryou smiled joining up with his brother and Marik and the rest of his friends. It was a nice day outside so they had all decided to sit outside in stead. They never sat outside anyway. The group sniggered slightly as Mariku followed, he had said yes too being Ryou's boyfriend last week. But they didn't think he actually knew what to think, he had just been very quiet and followed Ryou everywhere.

Bakura glared at the group, they had been giggly all darned week long and Mariku had been quiet. Some thing was going on and he wanted to know, "what in hells name is so damned funny asses!" Bakura snarled.

"I don't know either," Marik admitted.

"Nothing," Anzu smiled. "Where were you two?" she looked up at Mariku and Ryou.

"I forgot something in my bag," Ryou smiled sitting down with Mariku.

"And you brother?" Marik raised an eyebrow accusingly, Mariku had been quiet at home following him everywhere or the second he got to school he followed Ryou everywhere and when ever he came home from Bakura's he would just be on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Just following Ryou," Mariku shrugged, Ryou kept the voices quiet the best. They almost seemed non-existence with the white haired teen. The other teen kept him at peace.

"You two seem to be hanging out a lot," Bakura growled.

"No," Mariku shrugged looking across at the white haired teen. "I'm just following him around," Mariku corrected.

"Theres a difference brother," Marik sighed, "your glued to him? Why?"

"He keeps them quiet," Mariku shrugged, "I like hanging around him. It keeps me happy."

"Really!" Ryou said excitedly, he was scared Mariku was upset.

"Um yeah," Mariku shrugged slightly, "why?" He froze slightly as Ryou hugged him, how was he meant to respond. He was still unsure if the other teen was serious about dating, he hadn't shown any signs. How was he meant to respond to him hugging him? Fuck it! He was too cute! he decided to just hug back. He seemed nice snuggled into him and for fucks sake his hair was soft. What the hell did he do to it! he sighed combing his fingers through it, it was soft and reminded him of when he use to play with Marik's. Ryou kept them quiet, thats all that mattered.

"Brother?" Marik questioned at the odd closeness of the two teens. He was just playing calmly with Ryou's hair. Mariku glanced at him, he didn't care if people thought he was soft he could prove them wrong later, but he felt at peace. "Are you not telling me something?"

"Nope," Mariku shrugged, "are you jealous?"

"No!" Marik pouted angrily, "I have a boyfriend!" he hugged Bakura who didn't really mind and smirked proudly. "And I like mine better, no offence Ryou…" he quickly added not wanting to offend the other teen.

"Your?" Mariku huffed, "you tamed the kitty did you?"

"I'm not a bloody kitty!" Bakura hissed, "and just got to say you are tamed by the bunny."

"Bunny?" Mariku chuckled rubbing through Ryou's snow white hair softly, "did you know a bunnies can be quiet murderous?"

"I've never seen a deadly bunny," Bakura scowled.

"I have," Mariku smirked.

"Getting off topic," Marik pouted, he just wanted to know why his brother was acting so strange.

"Yeah," Jounouchi added.

"We started dating," Ryou smiled happily latching onto Mariku harder.

"What!" Marik, Bakura and Mariku questioned.

"Why are you bloody surprised!?" Bakura growled shoving Mariku. Mariku stared at him blankly, "Ryou is my brother! What the hell!"

"Your dating my brother," Mariku pointed out blankly, "and I wasn't sure what he was asking."

"Does that mean you don't want to date me?"

"No. Your my Creampuff," Mariku chuckled, "I just didn't think you were serious. I was just joking around when I said you were mine because your asshole of a brother stole my brother and I didn't know what to do when you hugged me," he paused to glare at Marik and Bakura for a moment, "how was I meant to know you were serious about the boyfriend thing?"

Ryou shrugged, "you stared at me for a long time…then nodded."

"I was thinking ok!?" Mariku growled, "I didn't know weather you were serious." He had to admit slightly, he was kind of pleased the white haired child was serious about the offer. He smirked hugging the pale teen in closely and sticking out his pointed tongue at the shocked white haired teen. Though they did clear up a few things. "Ryou? Is that rose shampoo?"

"What?" Ryou looked at him confused at the sudden subject changed, "yes?"

"Marik uses it sometimes," Mariku defended himself, he had been trying to pin point the exact scent.

"Well have you seen the options," Marik pouted, "they have so many to choose from! I had to wait twelve years to get good smelling shampoo, I can't help it if I like flower smells!" Marik protested.

"Doesn't make it any less girly brother," Mariku chuckled.

"I'm not girly for caring about that!" Marik pouted.

"No your not," Bakura smirked hugging Marik.

"You two are despicable," Marik chuckled as he noticed Mariku's and Bakura's glaring death match.

"So," Bakura smirked, "and your issue?"

"Nothing," Marik smirked, "I never said I had an issue with it asshole, I just said your acting childishly."

"I think it's cute," Ryou smiled hugging into Mariku tighter whose face lit up a bright red with the other teen snuggling so close into him.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Firstly! I got the idea of the way Ryou just randomly asked if they were dating of Kamy2425 on Deviant art-** **'** **My Own Bakura** **'**

 **Secondly! yes I know I probably rushed Mariku** **'** **s and Ryou** **'** **s relationship** **…** **to be honest this wasn't my original plan to have them dating yet, it just turned out that way. And yes I** **'** **ve been doing more Mariku** **'** **s perspective at the moment. Hope it isn't annoying anyone. It can sound a bit stupid I know and like he** **'** **s too busy going on about the voices in his head. Sorry** **…** **It does link up though, they are the ones who trick him and cause his violent outbursts such as when he attempted to kill Marik. Yep** **…**

 **Thirdly! Sorry I** **'** **ve been doing more Mariku things and views at the moment** **…** **I don't know why. I just feel like it. But they are so dating~ :)**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	38. The Interrogation Game

**Well actually I had half of this written for a couple weeks** **…** **then I hit a writers block, sorry** **…** **I** **'** **m not going to make excuses why I didn't post sooner, I** **'** **ve been drawing and stuff instead, sorry~ Anyway getting more on with the proper plot this chapter! Yay! I will try to get more updates (Frequent ones)**

 **QUICKLY~ Merry Christmas! and also goodbye 2016~ (It ends in like 3 hours and 20 minuets for me) Hope everyone had a great year! see you in 2017!**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 38

The Interrogation Game

Marik growled slightly at Mariku chuckling on the lounge as he opened the door, ready to go to Bakura's. Though Mariku was technically dating Ryou he didn't bother going over daily like Marik, and he still couldn't see how he was bothered.

He froze as he almost got a fist in the face, by a purple haired girl. "Namu!" Miho hugged the tanned teen excitedly, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it in front of his over protective boyfriend. Bakura. She looked at the other tanned teen, trying not to giggle. He had tight grape skinny coloured jeans on, with a rosewood skin tight singlet, that barely made it down to his waist and a cherry rose vest. With a dog tag and all his normal jewellery he seemed inseparable from. He could definitely be a girl, the way he dressed and his honey golden hair.

"Hello Miho," Marik growled slightly at the name, he had made it up to get people to stop bugging him about the rumours that were spreading through the school still. But the second the friendship group heard the name, they had begun calling him it like mad.

"I hope this isn't a bad time," Miho stared at the other teen worriedly taking her eyes away from the unusual outfit.

"Well I was going to go to Bakura's?" Marik shrugged awkwardly, but quickly added seeing the purple haired girl's face drop considerably, "but I guess I could skip this once. I'll just have to text Bakura." He quickly flipped out his phone and begun typing, 'hey asshole, Miho decided to make a surprise visit! Sound like anyone familiar?' Marik smirked slightly, Bakura would be pissed he was blowing him off for Miho. But in his defence they were probably just going to sit around making out again, don't get him wrong it was fun. But still, 'won't be coming over today though…' finished typing and sent it before looking back at Miho, "so, why are you making this surprise visit anyway?"

"Um…it's not important really," she said shyly looking at her feet awkwardly, she quickly peeked side to side into Marik's house. Marik looked around confused, what was she looking for? He turned his purple gaze back to the purple haired girl, "I just figured since you've been telling your siblings you've been hanging out with me so much…it might be nice to actually hang out."

"Oh Miho-san!" Marik smiled, "of course! come in," he quickly let the girl into the house, "my rooms up there and thats the lounge room and the kitchen," he did a quick tour of the house. "We can sit in my room if you want? Mariku's is the one next to it," Marik added leading the girl up the stairs, "I wouldn't suggest going in there. He has stuff every where and I'm not sure exactly, but last time I checked he still had a smashed glass somewhere."

"Oh," Miho smiled get toured around the house before being finally led into Marik's room, it was pretty tidy except a couple of clothe piles here and there, "I never would of guess you'd pick cream walls?"

"Oh…they just came with the house," Marik shrugged sitting down on his bed, "I like it anyway, not being a fan of the dark and all… what did you exactly want to do? I think we have board games somewhere, or we could eat? Or just sit around… go to the shops, what did you want to do exactly?"

"Whatever," Miho giggled, "I just wanted to hang out for a while, we could play a game? Or do you own any movies?"

"Um yeah…" Marik bit his lip slightly, "they're either disney or action if thats ok? Or a couple random ones… not really any recent ones though, we got them when we moved here and that was just out of curiosity," Marik shrugged, "so I can show you them and you can pick which ever one you want or we could just figure something else to do."

"Ok!" Miho said excitedly, "but disney?"

"Shut up!" Marik pouted, he would point out he was twelve when he got them but figured it didn't make it sound much better so instead kept his mouth closed as he lead her to the lounge room and pointed at the small range of films they could watch, Miho glanced over the films trying to decide which to watch while Marik checked his phone

'Are you blowing me off!'

'no…I'm just staying home today~'

'Stay at my home!'

'You have Ryou… you two can bond like brothers~'

'I'm bloody well bonded to my bloody brother!'

'Good, go play wii or something… I think I saw one near your tv…'

'yeah…you could play wii too?'

'not today'

'why not today! I like today!'

'guess what…'

'what?'

'when tomorrow comes it'll be today so we can hang out then'

'What?'

'See you tomorrow sweetie~'

'get back here ass!'—'Marik?'—'M'—'A'—'R'—'I'—'K'—'!'—'Come back!'

"Did you pick one?" Marik glanced up at the purple haired girl who nodded, "ok…I'll set it up—seriously?" he growled looking at the movie she chose, "Peter Pan?"

"Yep!" Miho giggled, "you said I could chose! and you own it~"

"Fine," Marik rolled his eyes heading towards the dvd player, "Mariku move your sorry ass were watching a movie and we need to sit on something!"

"What movie brother?" Mariku chuckled, "Peter Pan? If I over heard correctly~ Maybe I wanted to watch too~"

"Well you can move to the other lounge!" Marik pointed to the other lounge as his bother gruffly moved to it

"But I liked that one better!" he moaned childishly, "Marik! Why do you hate me!"

"Thats the least of your problems," Marik sighed sitting on the lounge and patting it for Miho to sit as well, "aren't you meant to be in detention right now anyway?"

"Well… no," Mariku pouted, "I think they were framing the wrong Egyptian… I'm a very punchual student!"

"Punctual," Marik moaned

"I don't bloody care what they called it," Mariku huffed, "they have no bloody proof I wasn't at school on time."

"Actually Mariku they do," Marik pointed out, "those slips of paper they give us tell us we were late…"

"Oh," Mariku smirked, "I just thought they wanted me to make paper airplanes with them~ Go figure they got mad when I chucked it at the teachers head~"

"They bloody got mad because you threw it at her on purpose!" Marik growled, "and were not fighting about this and the movies staring so shut up!"

"Not talking," Mariku smirked

"You just did!"

"No I didn't, your hearing things brother… Miho? Can you hear anything?"

Miho giggled slightly at the brothers friendly bickering

"Miho prove me right!"

"No, sorry Marik," she shrugged, "I can't hear a thing except the movie…"

"Miho! Your taking his side!"

"Whose side brother? How can she take my side when I'm not talking?"

"You are! You know what screw you! Talk if you bloody want to I don't care!" Marik huffed puffing out his cheeks, "Miho did you want pop corn? I think we have some…"

"I don't mind," Miho giggled as Marik got up to find it, "your missing the movie!"

"I've seen it a billion times anyway!" Marik yelled back

"So you sit around watching 'Peter Pan'?" Miho said back as he walked into the room holding a bowl.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Marik protested, "I meant I use to watch it heaps… not any more!"

"Sure," Miho nodded her head up and down, "I believe you~" she winked cheekily settling down for the movie

"I'm serious!" Marik protested

"I know, I said I believe you~"

"Bleh!" Marik poked out his tongue, "fine… I win then!"

The rest of the movie went by pretty quietly except for Mariku making a weird comment here and there, Marik glanced up as the door bell rang… Who could that be? he rolled his eyes, "I'll get it… I think I know who it is anyway"

"Marik! Could you get that!" Isis yelled from the kitchen

"Already getting it sis!" Marik groaned opening the door, "hey Bakura"

"Awe aren't you happy to see me sweetie~" Bakura smirked, "look~ I brought my wii~ We can play now!"

"Seriously thats why you came?" Marik rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "come in then… I don't know how to set it up and how many controllers do you have anyway?"

"Four… and I can set it up," Bakura confirmed

"Hey Ryou," Marik smiled as the second white haired boy came to their door, "come in…Mariku's in the lounge room…" Ryou smiled coming into the house as well, they all went to the lounge room, "what are you doing Mariku?" Mariku glanced at his brother standing on the chair.

"She bloody challenged me!" Mariku growled, "and I'm going to prove her wrong!" he sprinkled glitter? over his head and jumped from the chair, "see nothing!"

"Your obviously not believing hard enough," Miho teased, when it boiled down to it Mariku was a big child.

"What are you trying to do exactly," Ryou blinked curiously

"Oh! Creampuff you're here," Mariku smirked, "you believe a whole bunch right? Can I pour glitter on you and drop you off the couch?"

"What!" Ryou jumped slightly, "I think that might hurt?"

"No," Mariku shook his head, "I can catch you… I just want to prove you can't fly…"

"Um, why?"

"We watched 'Peter Pan' and they poured glitter over him and he flew, I say its stupid," Mariku gruffed

"'Peter pan'? I don't think it works like that in real life," Ryou shook his head, "I can teach you a clapping game instead?"

"What does the winner get?"

"Um… you can punch my arm?" Ryou shrugged

"Sure," Mariku rolled his eyes, "want to do it in my room… I only have one broken thing on my floor at the moment"

"What did you break?"

"A vase I stole about a week or two ago," Mariku chuckled, "don't worry it looked like shit I did them a favour!"

"Why did you steal it?"

"I wanted to smash it," Mariku dragged the pale teen out of the room

"If you like I can go buy a bunch of old china from somewhere and we can smash it outside my house sometime?"

"Can we steal the china?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"No…"

"Well it sound like they have some plans," Marik sighed, "and did you actually challenge him?"

"Well… I just said if he believed hard enough it 'might' work," Miho giggled, "and he took that as a challenge and stormed out and brought back glitter… he failed about three times before you came back"

"Of course he did," Marik moaned, "Bakura brought his wii? Did you want to play?"

"Sounds like fun Namu!"

"Stop calling me that!" Marik flushed red

"I think its cute," Bakura chuckled setting up the console to the television, "I have super smash bro's if you want to play that?"

"Sound cool to me," Marik shrugged, "and I don't want to sound cute! I'm very manly!"

"Sorry hun~ With all that jewellery you wear and your lovely kohl markings, your golden hair~ the purple you wear to match your purple eyes~ You can't even come close to being manly~" Bakura smirked, "thats ok, I'm very manly… so I make up for it!"

"What! How are you manly!" Marik pouted, "I'm a billion times manlier than you! I just have a bigger wardrobe!"

"Thats girly~" Bakura smirked, "wouldn't you agree Miho?"

"You two both sound girly in my option," she smiled cheekily

"What!" the stared at her mortified, "How!"

"You just do!" she smiled cheekily, "come on! Lets play!"

"Fine," Marik pouted sitting on the lounge next to her and Bakura next to him, "I'm 'dark pit'"

"Fine, I'm 'Bowser'!" Bakura smirked changing his characters colour to black and white

"I'll be jiggly puff!" Miho giggled, "someone has to pick the winning character~"

"I'm not losing to a pink puff," Bakura scoffed

— — — — — — — — — —

…TEN MINUETS LATER…

— — — — — — — — — —

"I won~" Miho winked cheekily as she Ko'ed Bakura's last life away, "told you I picked the winning character!"

"I can't believe I bloody lost to a pink ball!" Bakura growled, "its cheating! It can bloody float!"

"Thats not my fault," Miho giggled

"I lost…" Marik sighed, "and three out of my five lives were self destructs… Pity me!"

"Why? Your the one who ran off the edge once, and blew yourself up twice," Bakura smirked

"I was trying to grab it!" Marik protested

"Best to three," Bakura was suddenly back on Miho, he hated to lose and he planned to change his scores.

"Sure," Miho giggled, "just don't be upset when I win ok?"

"Pfft! Like that'll happen!" Bakura rolled his eyes

"I could win!" Marik protested

"No…just no," Bakura smirked shaking his head, "you suck at this game… you didn't even kill anyone in the last round."

"Yeah! But I know the controls better now!" Marik protested, "just start!"

Bakura smirked staring the round, they all sat on the edge of their seat like victory meant saving the world or not, Isis blinked walking into the room watching the three teen play intently, Marik shoving his hand in Bakura's face as he apparently killed his last life again…

"Oh," Marik glanced up at his sister, "hey Isis… Bakura decided to pop over as well… Ryou's with Mariku in his room," Marik smirked as he heard Bakura cursing again as Miho beat his last life.

"Best to ten!"

"Were already done best to five? and you have one point compared to my five?" Miho pointed out

"Yeah! And I can bloody change that! I'll have ten bloody points and you'll only have five!" Bakura fought back

"What are you playing Marik?" Isis questioned, they didn't really own any console… just the DVD player.

"Bakura's wii," Marik shrugged, "it's called 'super smash bros'"

"Ok, have fun Marik?" Isis shrugged awkwardly before leaving the room again

"Fine… we can do best to ten," Miho sighed, "then I should go home."

"Fine by me," Bakura smirked, "get ready to lose puff ball!"

"Can you even pretend theres a chance I'm going to win?" Marik moaned

"Oh course! But I'll still beat both of you," Bakura smirked

"Wow! Loving the support," Marik rolled his eyes at his overly competitive boyfriend

"Good," Bakura smirked, "but I'm not just going to hand you victory!"

"That's because it'll be mine~" Miho giggled

— — — — — — — — —

NINE ROUNDS LATER

— — — — — — — — —

"Told you I'd win~" Miho giggled as her character dancing in sweet victory on the screen

"At least I finally got a point," Marik pouted

"How did I only get bloody three more points! I didn't even get five points! Four!" Bakura growled

"Anyway I should head home," Miho smiled getting off the lounge and waving goodbye to Marik and Bakura, "Bye!" she yelled out a final goodbye.

"Bye Miho!" Isis voice rang out, "have a safe trip home!"

"So what did you want to do now Bakura?" Marik glanced at his boyfriend, "if we invited Mariku and Ryou down we could play 'super smash bros' again? And my brothers never played so your likely to beat him," Marik smirked

"Sound like a plan," Bakura smirked, "Ryou! Get down here and bring the knuckle head with you!"

Marik smirked as he watched his brother come down the stairs with Ryou and smash Bakura in the head, "whose the knuckle head now asshole!"

"Still you~" Bakura smirked, "did you guys want to play with us?"

"Sure," Ryou smiled, "did you want to play Mariku?"

"Sure… why bloody not?" he rolled his eyes following the other teens into the lounge room, he had to sit on the ground since the lounge couldn't fit more then three people sitting up… Ryou surprisingly ended up winning the most rounds, and he just used the random character choice… cheater.

"We should probably get home, I need to start on dinner," Ryou smiled sweetly, "do you mind if we leave the wii here? I can come pick it up another time."

"Sure," Marik shrugged.

"Bakura? Ryou?" Rishid walked into the lounge room, "how long have you two been here?"

"Oh! Mr Ishtar! The head of this lovely household!" Bakura chuckled, "I'm honoured to be in your presence! But we were just leaving!"

"Its pretty late," Rishid glanced up at the clock, "why don't you stay for dinner?"

"What?" Marik stared at his brother in utter confusion. Last time he checked Bakura was apparently a bad influence on him and also at the top of the list as suspects for the stolen Sennen Items.

"Hey!" Bakura pouted, "you say that like satan saving the world would be more likely! Then me getting asked to stay at your house for dinner!"

"Well sorry it kind of is Kura," Marik eyed his boyfriend, telling him no funny business while his brother was watching, "this is my brother who said to stay away from you is now inviting you to stay for dinner. Do you see my point?"

"Not really," Bakura smirked, "I'm liked world wide~"

"Um…" Ryou broke in, "we don't want to intrude…"

"Its not intruding if he invites you," Mariku pointed out, "and your already here… what don't like us anymore?"

"No! No!" Ryou shook his head violently, "its not like that at all!"

"Awe brother!" Bakura smirked, "don't you like the Ishtar's? Why don't you want to stay for dinner?"

"Its not like that!" Ryou shook his hands furiously in front of his face, "but its rude to just randomly pop in for dinner without an early notice! Like a day or two notice!"

"I'm pretty sure I've done that," Marik pointed out

"Me too…" Mariku shrugged

"Doesn't mean its polite!" Ryou's face had turned a deep red

"Come on Ryou, its just dinner," Mariku chuckled, "you'll survive~"

"Um…um, ok?" Ryou stopped shaking his hands furiously, "as long as its ok with your older siblings…"

"Well he offered," Mariku pointed at his brother

"Hey I never actually agreed!" Bakura pouted, he didn't like to be forgotten

"Yes you did," Marik glared at him for a moment, "you agreed when you walked into this house…"

"Wow… you really need to put a sign up or something? like— WARNING! STEPPING INTO THIS HOUSE MEANS YOU CAN NOT TURN DOWN STAYING FOR DINNER IF ASKED! WARNING! YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN THE MATTER!" Bakura chuckled, "something like that might be useful!"

"Its assumed knowledge," Marik fought back

"So is not running up to a bomb to pick it up when its about to go off," Bakura raised an snowy white eyebrow, "yet you did that about six times in our game?"

"Shut up! I didn't know they were going off!"

"So is that a yes?" Rishid broke into the fight, eying Bakura suspiciously… he didn't trust the teen, but he needed a chance to talk to him so he could figure out if he was the thief of the Sennen items or not… he needed to know. Before he got to close to his brother.

"Yeah," Marik quickly spun away from Bakura and to his brother an awkward blush settling peacefully on his cheeks, "they can stay for dinner… thanks?"

"They can?" Mariku chuckled, "no! Its fucking impossible for them to stay! Sorry guys apparently there is some barrier stopping you from stay for dinner, get out!"

"I meant they will stay! You ass hole!" Marik moaned whacked a fist into his brothers arm, Mariku merely chuckled in response.

"Still punch like a little girl brother~" Mariku purred

"Do not!"

"So do~" Mariku winked, "don't cha just love me!"

"No I do not!"

"Awe! Brother thats hurtful! Apologise!" Mariku faked a hurt look, "I love you so much~" he ran his fingers down Marik's cheek cheekily.

"Yeah if you ask me… its too much love for your own bloody good," Marik snapped.

"Awe baby~" Mariku smirked, "you use to love my affections~"

"No I did not! and plus your 'affections' are annoying as shit," Marik pouted mostly he just didn't want to fall into his brothers trap, Mariku twirled his finger in his hair trying to get Marik's attention on him.

"Come on," Mariku gruffed slightly, "your my second half… a part of me~"

"Am not!"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the stupid fight occurring between the Egyptian twins, but tore his gaze away to glare at the tall green eyed teen eyeing him off intently, he licked his teeth cheekily… he had a feeling this wasn't just a 'hey its late stay for dinner!' sort of invite. Obviously the other teen wanted to assess him and he would perform to a tea~ He smirked slightly poking out his tongue and winking and Rishid cheekily informing him he caught him staring. The tall teen rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room his black pigtail swinging around at the harsh and quick turn. This was going to be a fun dinner~ He could tell already! Fun! Fun! Fun!

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The table was dead silent, even the cutlery seemed to understand the awkwardness of the situation and stayed as quiet as possible to suit. Bakura couldn't help smirking across at Rishid who had chosen to sit on the opposite side of the table to him, Marik was giving him weird confused glares and he stared off with Rishid. But that was fine, he would explain later. Bakura's smirk only in creased as he heard the oldest teen at the table clear his throat ready to say something. Perfect, here was his chance!"

"So Bakura," Rishid started, "what do you do in your spare time?"

"Only asking me?" Bakura smirked raising an eyebrow, "poor Ryou~" he faked a hurt expression and adding the most dramatic tone to his voice, "don't you care for my brother?"

"No I care for Ryou," Rishid glanced over at Ryou… but only briefly before his gaze was centred on Bakura again.

"Oh really thats why you've been staring at me like that? Hm? Whats wrong?" Bakura smirked, "scared I'm going to turn precious Marik into a thief? A murderer? What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried," Rishid confirmed, "just want to know a little more about you."

"A little more? That must me you've heard stuff about me! Fantastic! Tell me everything you know," Bakura smirked smugly.

"Bakura," Marik growled kicking his boyfriend under the table angrily.

"I'm curious Marik," Bakura pouted, "and he's the one who said he wanted to know MORE about me, which meant he must of known a few things about me?"

"Well I know you go to domino high, get in trouble by the teachers, had troubles with the law, called yourself the 'thief king' and love any piece of gold you can get your hands on," Rishid said blankly.

"Oh! Then you know how awesome I am right?" Bakura winked cheekily, "by the way~ I'm very flexible as well~ and totally have a bloody ass six pack no matter how bloody slim I look!" Bakura growled slightly breaking his act, "bloody rumours say I don't… I do and I can bloody well prove it."

Marik chuckled slightly, "really? Hm," Marik pretended to check Bakura up and down, "you can keep telling yourself that. It's not like its overly important~"

"I do have one!" Bakura protested forgetting his conversation with Rishid, "I said I can prove it!" Bakura growled standing up and pulling up the hem of his shirt, "see! It's bloody there!"

"Pfft," Marik smirked, "call that a six pack? I can't even see a one pack… you two?" he looked back at his brother and Ryou who was blushing embarrassing at his brother brash actions at the dinner table.

"Na," Mariku squinted pretending to try find the six pack the other teen 'apparently' had, "nothing there."

"Sorry Kura," Marik patted Bakura on the elbow, "you keep telling yourself its there if it makes you feel better."

"IT BLOODY IS~" Bakura hissed dropping his shirt and sitting grumpily down at the table, "you two are just some of the biggest asses in the world!"

"Yeah," Mariku smirked, "but guess what~ Little thief, your right up the top~"

"Am I on this so called list?" Ryou spoke up suddenly kind of surprising the other teens at the table.

"Na Ryou," Mariku shook his head, "your not an asshole, you can screw with people minds. A good manipulator maybe? Not an ass, sorry~"

"Um… I don't see how thats a bad thing," Ryou pouted, "shouldn't you be like congratulations your not mean?"

"You can't say it~" Bakura smirked looking over at his brother curiously.

"I can… but it is not appropriate in a dinner setting with my friends family and older siblings which I would like to make a good impression in front off," Ryou pouted.

"Sorry," Marik chuckled, "Ryou… I think Bakura already screwed that up! So good luck trying to fix the damage he's made. I mean he was literary told not to come near me? Not a good influence."

"Unfair if you ask me," Bakura huffed, "I haven't done anything… in ages at lease, because if I said I never did anything I would be dead by now because you know breathing is essential and eating and drinking and other then that its obvious by my lovely 'thief king' title that I have stolen a few things in my life~ quiet skilfully if I might add~"

"Not helping Bakura," Marik groaned, "or do you have an obsession with telling a police officer that you can steal things?"

"Its a cool skill," Bakura huffed, "all so useful for sneaking up on kids at school and scaring the living shit out of them."

"Your such a lovely guest Bakura," Marik rolled his eyes, "you know exactly what to say? Don't you?"

"I know," Bakura smirked smugly, "aren't I just the best gentleman?"

"Pfft," Mariku rolled his eyes, "in your dreams."

"So you imply I sit around in my dream, and just be a gentleman? Or are you saying you think I dream out us having dinner together," Bakura chuckled, "oh! My dream has come true! If this is a dream, don't wake me up!" Bakura said as dramatically as possible pretending to faint onto Marik who shoved him off angrily at his childish behaviour.

"Drama queen," Mariku huffed.

"I told you, you should of done drama," Ryou pouted.

"And I told you drama is stupid!" Bakura growled, "I have much better thing to waste my acting skills on~"

"Like?"

"Like…" Bakura growled, "right now!"

"You don't need to act right now," Ryou pointed out, "doesn't count."

"Well then," Bakura froze realising shit… he actually didn't have any examples on his mind at the moment, "oh just shut up!" Bakura huffed crossing his arms over his chest defeated.

"But what are your hobbies Bakura?" Rishid tried again.

"Don't really have any hobbies," Bakura rolled his eyes, "you know except for tainting police mens brothers~ Because I live to do that~"

Rishid rolled his eyes choosing to ignore Bakura's immature nature, seeing as that was just how the teen acted, "if you don't have a hobby what do you do in your free time?"

"Sit around and do jack shit," Bakura answered simply, not really bothered for a smart ass comment. Plus the mans face was serious and he still did have to be careful, he didn't want to be at the top of suspected thefts suspects. "Why what answer did you want?"

"I'm just curious," Rishid sighed, "not expecting any certain answers from you. Where do you hang out most?"

"My house"

"Do you do any actives after or before school? Sports?"

"Nope"

"What colour do you like?"

"Blue"

Bakura growled as Rishid continued to ask random questions, deciding it would be safe to respond with one word answers or a smart ass comment, he was getting kind of bored of this interrogation, he's had much better and more interesting and this was wasn't at all sly, he was obviously asking questions related to the robbery now and his involvement, chucking a random general question in there now and again.

Marik's eyes twitched in agitation as his brother continued to interrogate his boyfriend, even Bakura seemed to have grown bored as his smart ass comments seemed to become fewer and fewer and he he was concentrating more on fiddling with his fork then the questions from Rishid. "Ok! Enough!" Marik stood up slamming his hands on the table, smirking slightly at the fact he had actually surprised Bakura as well as his fork clattered against his plate, "stop fucking interrogating Bakura!" Marik snapped at Rishid, "can't you just be nice and not suspect everyone of being a bloody bad influence!" Marik growled storming off to his room just to prove a point more then anything. Plus he felt like sitting down would only make it seems like he wasn't actually overly angry at Rishid for accusing Bakura all night long. Storming off made it seem more serious. He was sure.

Bakura glanced back smirking in the direction his boyfriend disappeared before licking his lip and tilting his head back to the rest of family and his brother, "he's pissed," Bakura couldn't help smirking, it was cute how flustered Marik was when he was yelling at his brother. Simply adorable. But now he was gone, such a pity… maybe if he was quick he could go to Marik and he would still look all flustered and grumpy? It was simply adorable. "What a perfect turn of events," he smirked clapping his hands together and standing up, "I'm going up~ I was getting bored of you interrogating if I stole your stupid museum things anyway~ Have a wonderful dinner my lovely ' _trusting_ _'_ hosts~"

Bakura smirked walking off ignoring any thing anyone else choose to say after he turned his back to follow Marik, he glanced up the stairs. He growled noticing the closed door, he rolled his eyes and slowly went to the door and flung it open, chucking as Marik screamed at the sudden intrusion they started swearing at Bakura, only adding to Bakura's chuckling.

Mariku smirked as he heard his brother scream, "Fuck you Kura!" Marik's voice screamed, "what the hell! You gave me a bloody heart attack! If your not going to fucking knock put a stupid note under the door or don't fling it open like a maniac!" Marik cursed a bit in multiple different languages.

"He's not coming back is he," Isis sighed shaking her head

Mariku chuckled shaking his head, "Marik!" Mariku yelled leaning back in his chair, "having a nice bitch up there!"

"Mariku! Bitches are female dogs… Bakura's a male cat," Marik yelled back not really caring that his siblings heard his outburst. He hadn't expected anyone to follow him. Not so quickly at least.

"Awe! Cuties~ You got a cat~"

"Screw you prick!" Bakura growled down the stairs, "I'm no bloody cat~"

"Have you looked in the mirror recently kitty?"

"Come up here and say that to my face Porcupine!"

"You don't think I won't!?"

"Oh I'm counting on you coming up actually so I can kick you ass and show you what this not a cat with an awesome six pack can do!" Bakura growled, yes the rumours were bugging him. He totally had one! Bloody idiots.

"What was that? You want me to come up and beat your sorry no good kitty ass?" Mariku chuckled

"Mariku," Ryou growled slightly, "I'm not going to have you fighting my stupid brother one of the first times I'm invited over for dinner! Now Marik! Bakura! Mariku is not fighting either of you and neither of you are fighting anyone! NOW BEHAVE!"

"Yes Ryou," the three teens growled slightly, scared to say no to Ryou… they really had no clue what Ryou was capable off but he didn't yell or get angry normally so when he did, you just listened.

"Good," Ryou smiled sweetly, "back to dinner then?"

"Yeah," Mariku puffed he wouldn't of minded going a round or two with the stupid cat.

"Don't be grumpy Mariku," Ryou smiled sweetly, "I'm sure you and Bakura are destined to fight when I'm not around sooner or later…hopefully later."

"I can't help it if your brother actually puts up a good fight back despite his bloody flat chest," Mariku pouted, he hated it in a way… Bakura's muscles were hidden and barely there but he still put up a better fight then most kids in the school.

"My chest is flat?" Ryou pouted, "is that a problem?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," Mariku shook his head, "na… but you can't keep up a good fight, actually I've never seen you fight? you don't? Do you?"

"No," Ryou sighed, "I don't see the point in random acts of violence. Mostly by kids trying to state who is weak or strong, but missing the point of actually going to school to learn. Not fight, unless you want to become a boxer or some job requiring fighting it isn't overly useful."

"What did you want to do?" Mariku glanced the pale teen up and down curiously. Ryou had never mentioned what he wanted to do.

"Me? Um," Ryou scratched his head curiously, "what ever I feel like… not sure, haven't put much thought into it."

"And yet your studying for exams in five bloody weeks!"

"Five weeks will go fast and I don't want to fail!" Ryou panicked slightly, "wait! Should of I started sooner! am I behind!"

"No!" Mariku growled, "your bloody early! Your worried about some fucking tests but no! Have no idea or thought into what you want to do in life!"

"Do you? Its a big decision not to be thought of over night and is constantly changing as your life changes, your path might change due to one little thing, mark, break, one thing and do you seriously think you can just choose in highschool what you want to do? Your passion?" Ryou raised an eyebrow, "like currently I could say I want to be a doctor because I find that stuff interesting and I want to help people… but what if I grow a fear of blood? can't handle it? Lose a patient, I would probably cry for ages."

"Hmph," Mariku grunted slightly, "no I have no bloody idea what I want to do… but I think you would make a cute doctor," Mariku smirked imagining the teen dressed up with a lolly pop in one hand smiling happily, he growled washing away the image before a subtitle blush could sneak past his defences and onto his cheeks.

"Cute?"

"Cute," Mariku smirked, "you'd be such a funny one to watch, knowing you.. you would apologise about everything and cry more then some of the families, get flustered really easily or really awkward."

"Hey," Ryou pouted but he had to admit it was kind of true, "can't you just say you think I'm smart enough to be one and leave it at that?"

"Na," Mariku shook his head, "what fun would that be, plus Ryou are you accusing me of reading your marks on your tests! because how else would I know your smart?"

"Well firstly you do look at my test, sometimes during the test," Ryou pointed out blankly, "and secondly you could try lying!"

"You want lies?"

"No," Ryou rolled his eyes as he felt his face heat up with embarrassment, "no I don't"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Bakura glanced around Marik's room curiously, Marik had told him to stay the night because it had gotten too late. Ryou was sleeping in Mariku's bed despite a few protest about sleeping in the same bed, but he ended up caving in. Bakura was just waiting for Marik to return from getting into his pjs now. He glanced up as a teen in silken purple pjs walked into the room, Bakura smirked while Marik just glared informing his thief not to judge his clothing. He slowly sat on the bed and turned to his nightlight and tried turning it off.

"Shit," Marik moaned, "the light globe must of blown…"

Bakura smirked, Marik still couldn't handle the dark? He smirked getting up and grabbing out his keys sliding certain keychains off it before turning off the light despite Marik's protests at the sudden darkness but it was soon replaced by silence as he set up the first little light.

"You have lights on your keys?"

"Yeah… I started collecting them a while back," Bakura bit his lip slightly setting up about five or so little keychain lights around Marik's room.

Marik smirked, "did you collect them because of me~"

"What! No! Fuck that!" Bakura growled not wanting to look soppy, "I bloody just like them!"

"And I bloody like sleeping! Shut the fuck up!" Mariku's voice roared through the wall, Marik had to assume Ryou had been woken and was saying something but you could only hear through the wall if you screamed at the top of your lungs.

"Come on sweetie kins," Marik mocked his boyfriend, "its ok~ Your just going soft kitty cat~"

"Am the fuck not," Bakura growled but settled down in Marik's arms in the bed, letting Marik hug him to sleep. He sighed rolling his eyes, "goodnight Marik…"

"Nighty night," Marik smirked, "my little kitty~"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **This is getting back onto the actual plot, surprisingly my story is actually coming closer to ending! I hate endings, which is a problem because it feels like I show that in my writing and drag it out unnecessarily** **…** **so yeah, sorry about that~**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	39. The L Word

**Firstly! I** **'** **m super sorry this took me so long to update and its only like a two thousand word chapter? But anyway! I apologise! The story getting more to the crunch now though? So that must be good? I guess~**

 **(Also the L word is not lobster in case anyone was interested~)**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 39

The L Word

Bakura smirked sleepily at his boyfriend sprayed out on the bed still fast asleep, he contemplated pouncing on him to wake him up. But decided against it, he wanted to check something out first. He smirked placing a soft kiss on Marik's temple before standing up and wandering to the door and sneaking out of it being the thief he was. He stalked around the house. He hadn't really bothered to take a proper look around and everyone seemed to still be asleep anyway. He glanced around picking up a few odd items here or there. He defiantly had a bunch of random Egyptian stuff, anyone who entered the house would be able to guess they were from Egypt. Bakura slinked around the corner looking at a golden dragon statue. He was pretty sure he had seen two others like this throughout the house. Each had a separate name, this one was called 'the winged dragon of Ra' interesting names.

"If you even attempt to steal it I'll snap your bloody neck thief," a voice gruffed from the lounge making Bakura spin as the other seemed to be shuffling around on the lounge to find something.

"I wasn't going to steal it," Bakura huffed angrily, yes he probably would of tried taking over half of the golden items Marik had lying around his house if he knew Marik wasn't going to bitch about it until he gave them back. "What are you looking for?" Bakura glanced at the spiky haired Egyptian curiously before glancing at the screen and frowning, "is that spiderman?"

"No!" Mariku spat finally finding the remote and turning it off, "and so what anyway!?" he growled leaving the room angrily. Bakura smirked following him.

"Oh, I believe you~" Bakura pretended to believe him, "but aren't you going to miss the ending?"

"Fuck off," Mariku groaned walking into his room and slamming the door.

Bakura smirked slightly as he heard his brother moaning and Mariku apologising for slamming the door, he shrugged slightly walking to Marik's door and peeking inside slightly. No. Still asleep. Dam. Jumping on him really seemed to be getting better and better of an option by the second. Marik's family were all bloody vegetarians weren't they? Which meant he couldn't go make bacon or steak for breakfast? He growled walking around the house and sitting lazily on the lounge and switching on the television, 'spider man'. "Hm? Why not," he sighed rolling his brown eyes lazily towards the screen. It was about half way though? Cool.

He chuckled slightly as spiderman fell from building, frowning for one of two reasons. Firstly he was watching a children's version of Spider man and laughing at it and secondly because he could sense someone else watching too. He growled flipping around and glaring over the lounge. Nothing. Probably his imagination? He glanced back at the screen lazily, a tad disappointed because it hit commercial break now. Though he wouldn't admit this out loud. If the spider guy was real though, he would defiantly beat his ass. No one would catch the great 'thief king' and especially not some guy wearing a spider mask.

He growled slightly flipping up again and glaring away from the screen, he growled sitting back down trying to get settled. But he couldn't get the feeling off being watched to go away. "Stop fucking with me!" he glanced up again growling angrily before forcing himself to sit back down and glanced at the screen as the show came back on. He growled angrily not being able to settle completely as he continued trying to catch the sneak watching him. He pause for a moment before suddenly lunging up and glaring over the back of the lounge, "what the fuck Ryou!" he snarled angrily at his brother giggling with Mariku, "I expected that ass! Not you too!"

"H-hey Bakura," Ryou giggled softly popping up onto his knees, "Mariku wanted to watch the end~"

"Hey Kura~ Did you want to watch too~" Mariku smirked cheekily bobbing up as well.

"What! No! Fuck off!" Bakura strung out a line of random swear words before just storming out of the room.

"Told you it'd work," Ryou smiled cheekily glancing at Mariku, "now we have to lounge!" Mariku smirked jumping over the back of the lounge and opening his arms for Ryou to join him. "Are you coming over to my house later? some china plates I picked up… I thought you could smash them outside?"

"I love you creampuff," Mariku smirked, "count me in~"

Bakura growled walking aimlessly around the house again, he rolled his eyes going back up the stairs and peeking in Marik's room hopefully to see two lilac eyes or better yet a tanned Egyptian getting changed. Neither… Would it really piss Marik off that much if he just jumped on him? Bakura paused for a moment thinking of possible outcomes. One stuck out the most. Marik bitching about getting woken up for the next couple of hours… Not the best option? He growled closing the door again and stalking the house.

He knew where Marik's siblings rooms were, maybe he could peek in one of those? Na… he couldn't see them awake? He didn't want to get yelled at for sneaking in while they were sleeping. He was pretty sure Marik's brother Rishid or whatever was still pissed or 'annoyed' as his brother would put it because they stormed off during dinner and didn't leave Marik's room the entire time. He blinked looking down the stairs at two eyes blinking back up at him… shit. "Hello?" Bakura growled slightly not moving from just outside Marik's door.

"Good morning Bakura," the tanned man nodded, gesturing slightly for the albino to come down the stairs, "did you have a good sleep?"

He rolled his brown eyes slightly before answering, "yes~" he practically hissed out, before smirking and adding, "your brother is wonderful in bed~" he winked cheekily, "how about you? Sleep well~" he smirked showing off his canine like teeth in the process.

"Yeah my sleep was fine," Rishid sighed ignoring the teens comment about his brother, the pale teen just seemed to say things like that and he had to ignore them, "would you like to come down for breakfast?"

Bakura paused contemplating the other males offer, he was kind of hungry. "No," he decided on suddenly, "not hungry and I'll wait for Marik…" he huffed slightly trying to think of something to bug the other teen with, "I want to feed it to him~" not his best comment, but still… better then nothing? Right?

Rishid froze slightly before asking blankly, "you know I don't like you hanging around with my younger brother?"

"Yes, I'm overly aware of this," Bakura practically teased, "I don't see why I should care though~"

"I just wanted to ensure you knew," Rishid looked Bakura up and down before adding something else, "you are aware you are one of the top suspects for the missing Sennen items?"

"Again~ Yes~ Yes I am," Bakura smirked still, "you think I stole them?" he walked calmly down the stairs, "but you have no proof~ and beside~ What could I possibly want from them?"

"I have no clue, they could be quiet valuable if sold," Rishid eyed the pale teen as he came closer, "but I would be curious what you wanted with them?"

"Oh~ So your inferring I have them now?" Bakura growled slightly, "I couldn't sell them~ not easily at least. Its not like they have a casual supermarket for ancient Egyptian artefacts~"

"I am merely saying that you are under surveillance," Rishid said blandly.

"I feel violated now," Bakura faked a hurt tone, "no trust~" he huffed slightly.

"I'm merely worried for Marik's sake," Rishid confirmed, "I would prefer it if you two didn't see each other until I can ensure your not behind this and a good influence on my younger brother."

"Rishid!" A voice roared angrily from the top of the stairs.

"Hey Marik~" Bakura smirked almost teasingly.

"Not now Bakura!" Marik growled storming down the stairs and shoving something at his brothers chest, "fuck off Rishid! Are you bloody happy now!?"

Rishid blinked slightly glancing down at what his brother had shoved at him, he carefully unwrapped it and blinked at the four golden items… "Marik?"

"You have your stupid items now!" he snapped angrily, "stop blaming Bakura already!" He glared at his brother before adding harshly, "if I hadn't of stolen them then the other bloody thief would off! Then you'd never fucking get them back!"

"Marik!" Rishid growled slightly, mostly he was still just surprised by his brothers actions, "you can't take the law into your own hands!"

"Well obviously you didn't do a bloody good enough job guarding them! You may not still care about guarding the items! But I do!" Marik put his hands on his hips angrily, "I fucking give two shits still! Your just pissed it was under your roof the entire time! And you didn't know!"

Rishid froze up slightly, sad for his brother, "Marik… I care. Really," he tried to say calm, "but you can't do something so stupid and not expect to get in trouble! You know we've been searching for these for weeks! Months! and you've just had them!"

"Fuck off Rishid! Maybe you would of found out if you stopped bloody assuming it was Bakura every bloody second of the fucking day!" Marik snapped angrily, "your the idiot who couldn't even find the items right above his nose!"

"Marik! Enough really!" Rishid snapped angrily, "your being childish! What on this bloody earth could of possessed you to make you think stealing them was the way to go!"

"Oh yes! Because I'm cursed aren't I!?" Mariku chuckled harshly, "I don't know Rishid~ Demons~ The devil~ dark magical forces!" he hated to admit it, but his brothers words stung like the venom of the snake that had bitten Mariku when he was little. Though there had always been many snakes living under ground. "Fuck you Rishid! Your only pissed because you were wrong about Bakura! and the items have been sitting under our bloody roof the whole time!" He growled latching onto Bakura's wrist and dragging him towards the front door where Mariku and Ryou were waiting, he had texted them before storming down and he had two backpacks on already… which he was slightly surprised no one had commented on.

"Marik! Wait!" Rishid growled slightly following his brother too the door as he flung it open, "why are you so desperate to protect him!" he gestured at Bakura.

Marik froze slightly pulling the door open and just standing there before answering angrily, not caring his sister shocked expression or his brothers angry and curious one, "I fucking love him and there is nothing you can bloody do about it brother!" Marik yelled venomously, grabbing hold of Bakura's hand again and kissing him forcefully on the lips. He smirked at his siblings flabbergasted expressions, before turning his back and getting ready to leave the doorframe when Bakura's voice stopped him.

Bakura smirked, "love fucking love you too," he chuckled. It was the first time they had properly said it. Neither of them had said it before. Marik froze slightly, he hadn't thought when he said it yes he loved the teen, but neither one of them had actually said the love word like that to each other… He smirked victoriously squeezing Bakura's hand tighter, he was happy they said it. He just wished they had said it in a proper or better situation. He left the house with a huff.

"Get up were going," he looking down at his brother playing? What was that? Patty cake? with Ryou… he seemed completely lost compared to Ryou who seemed to be a master at the clapping game but they both jumped up, "Ryou I'm driving my motorcycle… I'll be at your house with Bakura!" he growled angrily storming to the garage and stealing his motor cycle and rolling it out, he threw a helmet to Bakura strapping one on himself before giving his bags to Ryou who was getting in the car obediently, despite his quiet cries that it was impolite to leave without a proper goodbye.

"See you later rather then sooner!" Marik snarled to his older siblings before driving off with Bakura hugging around his waist he sighed slightly as he left the street, "love you kitty~" he chuckled cheekily.

"Yeah what ever fox," Bakura huffed, "love you more…"

"No way! Fuck off," Marik chuckled slightly, some of his previous anger drowning away, "sorry babe~ I win this fight~"

"Like fuck you do! I fucking love you more! and bloody longer too! You wouldn't bloody take a step out of that stupid closet to save your life!" Bakura chuckled, "I had to literally drag you out!"

"Did not!" Marik pouted, "but longer doesn't mean more~"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway! I win in both cases~"

"Keep dreaming~"

"Don't need to when its true~"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I have school in seven days** **…** **so yeah** **…** **Hopefully might get one more chapter out by then if I push? Other wise will try my hardest to get one out during the first week of school? Ok?**

 **Hope you liked this chapter? Sorry it took me forever to actually sit down and write~ (Probably has a bunch of mistakes~ Sorry! Only just finished writing it~ Please don't kill me!)**

 **Also incase anyone didn't notice I had been avoiding them saying love you to each other! It was surprisingly hard~ But I had this planned for a while~ Hehe!**

 **Hope everyone's having a great new year!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	40. Kiss me?

**I don** **'** **t know how to explain this chapter? But I** **'** **m telling you right now when I started it** **…** **this is not what I had planned? So I** **'** **m saving what I had planned for this chapter for the next one? So yep** **…** **hope you like it still?**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 40

Kiss me?

Bakura glanced at the two Egyptians lazing around his lounge room, he was pleased his father had left for another week, 'urgent discovery' or something. Plus when Marik had originally come over Mariku almost killed his father, not that he would be complaining overly much and both of them had locked themselves away from him. Mariku accidentally originally locked himself outside as he hadn't known where to go really and accidentally stormed outside, but had refused to acknowledge the mistake so sat out on the grass for about two hours before it started raining and Ryou dragged him in. Marik locked himself in his room, which he wasn't really complaining about. Plus it gave him a reason to lock himself away too. Ryou was left with entertaining their father and cooking dinner.

"Are you two just planning on living here?" he finally asked, they hadn't gone home for almost three weeks. The items still weren't back at the museum, though Marik still had the rod, necklace and ring. Plus he didn't think he needed to give those over because Rishid never knew where the ring was and they had never had the other two at the museum so it would look odd if they just showed up, 'hey look we found the last two! Ha-ha-ha! we actually had them this entire time!'

"Really?" Marik blinked curiously up at his boyfriend as they continued to watch spiderman, as requested by Mariku, "can we?"

"What!?" Bakura grumbled, he loved Marik and having him around. But it also meant his asshole twin was here too, even though Mariku spent most of his time with Ryou. It still pissed him off to no end when ever the ass even teased about kissing his brother in front of him. And Mariku bloody did it on purpose, "you want to move in!?"

"Just until we get dragged home or my siblings drop the whole, 'oh! You stole it! We're going to be giant asses about it!' thing," Marik put on a fake voice to imitate his brother, "plus? I don't see why your complaining… If I'm staying here we can make out when ever…"

"Hm… agreed," Bakura smirked cheekily, "what about now? You said whenever correct?"

"Yeah… sure?" Marik shrugged.

"No fucking discussing making out with my bloody Marik while I'm in the fucking room albino or your going to be dead faster then spiderman can save the bloody day," Mariku didn't even remove his gaze from the screen as he threatened the albino.

"Ok… Come on Marik… we'll discuss making out in my fucking room," Bakura snarled at Mariku mostly, "just us alone! My lovely Marik dearest~" he hissed angrily, "and also are you serious about moving in here until what?"

"I want my bloody brother to apologise and tell me I was fucking right and he was fucking wrong and he was sorry for bloody pissing me off and not excepting my boyfriend," Marik huffed getting off the lounge to go to his boyfriends room, "and until he grows up and admits he was wrong… I don't want to see him… I've still very much pissed at him…"

"So you want to stay here?" Bakura sighed, "if your staying here? Can't you give up the whole vegetarian thing? Ryou's not cooking me any meat!" Bakura moaned finally getting to the point of why he wanted to know exactly.

"Well I figured I could stay in a hotel… but firstly I have no cash and where better then with my lovely boyfriend~ Right honey bunch~" Marik said with faked sweetness pinching his boyfriends cheek cheekily, "what? Is eating meat better then me~ I guess I know a few places that would have me… but wouldn't my baby get jealous~"

"In your dreams," Bakura growled, "and why can't I have both? Meat and you?"

"If you eat meat, please brush your teeth before kissing me…" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" a voice called out from the living room making them freeze, "if you even dare think about making out right now! I will fucking make out with Ryou and we will bloody do it better!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ryou blinked curiously walking into the room, Mariku entering from the other side into the now extremely crowded walkway.

"What? Don't like me anymore creampuff~" Mariku smirked poking out his pointed tongue and fiddling with his knife, spider man had ended and he was kind of getting bored.

"No… I just believe I should get a say," Ryou said sweetly, "though be careful with that knife~ If you chop off a finger I'm not giving it back unless you beg~"

Mariku frowned slightly but stopped twirling the knife regardless, "you'll have to beg me…" he huffed slightly, "and don't you want to kiss me~ we could so do better then him~" he pointed at Bakura, "Marik is my second half… so he would probably do ok? I mean when I kissed him it was fine… not great… but fine?" he shrugged.

"You just had to bloody mention that!?" Marik growled, "and I would so kissed better then you!" he snapped, "Ryou let me kiss you, then you can tell Mariku I'm better!"

"What the hell! NO! Creampuff is mine! Let me kiss your cat!" Mariku snapped back childishly.

"Let me kiss Ryou and you can kiss Kura!" Marik froze for a moment, "wait… that didn't come out right…" he tried to think.

"Fine, deal," Mariku smirked cheekily.

"Do we get a say?" Ryou blinked as Marik tried to think and his boyfriend glared daggers at his brother.

"Yeah!?" Bakura mostly just wanted to kiss Marik, but he still wouldn't mind proving to the other Egyptian that he was in fact a fucking bloody fantastic kisser. But he wasn't going to do that while Marik was standing around, or at least without Marik's consent. He would much prefer Marik over his asshole of a brother anyway. He would even let him kiss Ryou. Quickly.

"No!" Mariku and Marik snapped.

"And wait! What do you mean deal!"

"I kiss cat and you kiss bunny~" Mariku smirked cheekily at his younger brother, "then they tell us who is in deed the better kisser. Simple."

"Hm," Marik paused, "but won't they be kind of bias?"

"So?" Mariku shrugged, "Creampuff~ You won't be bias would you~" he purred to his boyfriend who merely shook his head trying to process what the two Egyptians were scheming.

"Wait!" Bakura yelled out, "this is stupid!"

"Thank god," Ryou sighed under his breath.

"We can't hold a competition like this with out consequences and prizes… except of course being the best kisser! And I would beat you both anyway… and I think you would both need to have a turn kissing," Bakura tried to think what could make this little contest better, "and a third party is normally good… So this is what I propose! We hold a contest in the lounge room! Me and Marik kiss and Mariku and Ryou kiss! Then switch! Me and Mariku kiss and Marik and Ryou kiss! and everyone has to decide who firstly won the kiss, so not just you two," he pointed at the Egyptian brothers, "me and Ryou are in it too and then we have a third party or something which everyone kisses to make sure no one is being bias! or in case of a tie…the winner gets the title of best kisser and something else… a random stupid prize or something ok? and the losers have to get the stupid other random prize of the winner choice? Deal… or we can all bet money~ Five bucks each and the winner get the lot?"

"Five bucks huh? Sure," Marik agreed.

"I'm in," Mariku smirked cheekily.

"What…"

"Come on Ryou!" Bakura whined slightly, "Please!"

"Um… ok?" Ryou agreed shyly.

"So who can be our final judge?" Bakura looked around the group.

"What about Akefia? He's been missing school a bit recently, but I bet he would come? and help us," Marik shrugged, "he's really hitting it off with Mana… I think they might be a thing but otherwise we could try Yugi… he owes me a favour…"

"Why does Yugi owe you a favour!?"

"I helped him a bit back… so he owes me now," Marik rolled his eyes, yeah… He helped get Yami back after he had a random melt down or something and got drunk and popped Yugi's tires… he helped drag him home for Yugi and Yugi said he owed him one and to asked whenever…

"Ok… we'll try Akefia first," Bakura shrugged, "I feel like he would be a better kisser then Yugi…"

"Sure," Marik shrugged getting his phone and ringing Akefia.

"Um… shit! fuck…" Marik blinked blankly as he heard Akefia obviously falling out of a tree or something, he really had to stop sitting in trees. He constantly seemed to fall down, "Um… hello?" the other teen growled painfully.

"Hey Akefia? Can you help us with a contest… we want to know who the best kisser is," Marik explained simply, "did you mind if me, Mariku, Bakura and Ryou all kissed you? Well Ryou's fifty fifty if he will or not but still? Unless you have something going on with Mana…"

"No… we are just preparing," Akefia smirked, "I can help with that Marik… I noticed you don't seem to be going home at the moment? What cha up too?"

"How would you know that?"

"Rishid's had to watch me, and he dragged me over… I just noticed," the tanned teen said simply through the phone.

"Oh… well we were fighting? He doesn't agree with something I did… but you said you would help?"

"Yes, one favour though?" Marik could hear the smirk that twisted onto the other teens lips, "I do so hope you make up soon~ Is it about the Sennen items?"

"Um yeah? and yeah again…"

"Cool," Akefia paused, "I'll be over soon. You're at Bakura's right?"

"Yeah…" Marik blinked as the phone hung up, "he said he would help… ok? Let go wait? ok?"

"Sure," Bakura smirked slinging an arm around Marik lovingly, he would so win this stupid thing.

They sat around quietly, Ryou constantly getting up to do stuff in the kitchen all waiting for Akefia before they started. Marik smirked getting up as a knock sounded on the door, "hey Akefia~" he smirked opening the door, "ok… so I'm going to kiss Bakura then Ryou and Mariku will kiss Ryou then Bakura and then we will all probably kiss you~ Ok?"

"Sure," Akefia shrugged, "it wasn't his first kiss, what if I'm a better kisser then all of you?"

"Well…" Marik blinked, "well you just have to pick one of us ok?" he paused before asking, "what favour did you want?"

"Oh~ Just a simple picture~ Please!"

"Of?"

"Your beautifully scarred back~" Akefia practically purred.

"Um… ok," Marik agreed a little reluctantly, "I'll let you after were done ok?" Akefia nodded slightly.

They all assembled in the lounge room, "ok! One rule! No tongue! Because Marik is my fucking boyfriend and if you do its cheating and I will kill you!"

"Ditto…" Mariku agreed, "thats it? and no bias…"

"Hm," Bakura nodded, "also it can't be a bloody two hour kiss or a two second peck? ok?"

"Agreed…"

"Sure," Marik shrugged, "that cool with you Ryou? Akefia… you don't mind right?"

"No," Akefia shrugged slightly fiddling with one of his locks of short grey hair curiously, so Marik was fighting with Rishid about the items? He would need to watch out for that~

"I s-suppose," Ryou said awkwardly, not really into the whole idea of kissing his brothers boyfriend and his boyfriend kissing his brother and then all kissing their friend? Akefia was still super weird and slightly possessive? Weird… acted a bit like a child, but he could grow up in a instant when he wanted too… it was odd?

"Great! Lets begin!" Bakura announced cheerfully, leaning in and kissing Marik with the best of his ability as Mariku kissed his brother and Akefia seemed to be staring at something on his phone while he waited until he was exactly needed. They all pulled away and voted simply. Mariku and Bakura. Marik pouted slightly, but sadly Bakura was a better kisser then him still.

Bakura glared at Mariku deadly as Mariku returned the glare with the same intensity, while Ryou just blinked helplessly at the other two teens. He already knew he was going to lose. But that was beside the point. They all kissed again, Marik pulling away from Ryou not wanting to make him to awkward and blinking as Mariku and Bakura were obviously both trying to show each other up. He cleared his throat slightly to force them to stop.

"I think you two asses aren't going to stop until you run out of breath?" Marik moaned, "we get it… your both good kissers? So who was better?" Ryou pointed at Mariku simply. Marik pointed at Bakura still while the other two just glared at each other before screaming for about ten minuets each trying to be louder then the other about who kissed better. "Well I think me and Ryou kind of got eliminated anyway…" Marik shrugged, "so how about you two just kiss Akefia and he'll decide? Sounds cool right?"

"Fine," Bakura agreed grumpily, "I'm a million times better then this ass though…"

"Yeah right," Mariku growled.

"Hey Akefia? Who did you want to kiss first?" Marik glanced at the tanned teen watching from the single lounge blankly.

"I don't mind," Akefia shrugged, "I still think I'm better then the lot of you…"

"I already told you, you can't win? Well technically you could? But it would then go to second and obviously third… I think I would be in fourth and sorry Ryou? we might tie, plus I feel like you don't want to kiss me, so I can't judge properly?"

"I'll go first?" Mariku shrugged, standing up slightly and grabbing a blanket off the lounge and throwing it over Ryou's head before going to kiss Akefia who kissed back trying to judge the kiss in his head. He hadn't kissed overly that many people.

"Stop," Marik spoke up watching as his brother pulled away from the other tanned teen and he pulled the blanket off Ryou's head. "Ok… Akefia write a score out of ten," he slid the tanned teen a note pad and he quietly wrote a score, "now Bakura~ Sweetie your turn~" Marik smirked cheekily, he knew he should probably react more to his boyfriend kissing someone else, but still. He was kind of curious? and he kissed Ryou already? Yeah… that was the logic he was going with? Yep…

Bakura kissed Akefia next, as just like Mariku. Marik called stop when he figured it had gone on long enough and got Akefia to vote. "Reveal votes…"

"Ok… so this was a hard decision to make," Akefia put on a fake judge voice, "but I still think I'm better then you two asses… besides the point. Mariku tonight I had to score you a seven point five out of ten. You had a lot of random good qualities in your kiss but still obviously not perfect and a bit rough. And Bakura… I had to judge you a," Akefia paused, "its time for a commercial break…" Akefia shrugged and stood up and left the room blankly.

"Wait! Where are you fucking going! If you don't get back here in two seconds to finished your dead!" Bakura snarled.

"I could whip your ass and you all know it!" Akefia yelled back, "I said it was commercial break! I don't watch much tv but they always decide to be giant asses and put commercial breaks right at the important points!" Akefia leant on the wall lazily and hummed what ever tune he knew. They all waited grumpily in the room for the other tanned short teen to return.

"Ok… we're back folks! Lets recap on what happened previously~ Marik and Ryou were eliminated in the first round and Mariku got a seven point five out of ten~ and Bakura's score is yet to be revealed~" Akefia smirked at the pissed off looks he was getting from Bakura and Mariku while Marik stared at him curiously. Marik. Perfect bloody Marik. He had everything? "and Bakura your score tonight is… bum bum bum bum bum…"

"Shut up!" Bakura snapped.

"The contestants of who kisses the best are getting up tight as the finals hit and the winners trophy is getting handed out soon. Sparks are flying and friendships aren't breaking? Ryou seems like this couldn't be even more awkward and Marik looks curious to see if his boyfriend will be crowned the best kisser or will it be his twin brother~ You'll know soon enough~" Akefia make sure to drag it out as far as possible, "Bakura… will you or will you not be the winner tonight~ Find out after a word from our sponsors~ KFC, means Chicken with a K instead of a C, Friggin, Chicken~ Not Kentucky Fried Chicken…" Akefia shrugged, "ok… now to the final results this could change the lives of who ever wins. One number, One simple number. Bakura I thought you kissed softly, but passionately… This is why tonight your score out of ten is an… eight… meaning you are tonights winner~ Thanks for joining us hear tonight~ Congratulations Bakura on your victory of half a point~"

"Ha! I bloody win! Told you fucking so!" Bakura smirked.

"Fucking rigged," Mariku muttered angrily bashing his head on the wall.

"Ok~ Now thats settled~" Akefia looked at Marik.

"Yeah? Whatever?" Marik shrugged, "you can take a picture of my back?"

"He wants a picture of your back?" Bakura blinked blankly, "why?"

"I like it~ I think its beautiful~" Akefia smirked, "remember I love Marik's little tomb keep family~"

"Hm," Marik decided to let Akefia's behaviour slide again, he was always weird about that anyway, he shrugged pulling up his shirt and letting Akefia take the picture before pulling it back down… "Happy?"

"Yep…" Akefia smirked at the image, perfect~

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **I started school? Yep… lucky me! Other then that~ I hope you liked it! A bit weird and I figured Akefia has kind of dropped out of my story slightly so I tried putting him in this chapter~ Plus I need to tie him in because its getting to the end and I don't want to be wait? What… Yeah? I don't really get what I'm trying to say so if you good?**

 **Also I only literally just finished writing this? So it probably has a bunch of mistakes~ Don't kill me! (The next chapter should be more on point with the proper story~ Hopefully)**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	41. Take Back

**This is the chapter that was meant to be the previous one but somehow I got the kissing chapter instead! Anyway! I** **'** **m back! Yay!**

 **But besides the point! *Bows politely* I** **'** **m so sorry! the last update on this story was Feb 4th and its May 28th what? four months!? I** **'** **m so sorry! I just was lacking motivation and this story seems to be droning on and I don** **'** **t know I didn** **'** **t know how to word this chapter. I wrote about half of it like two months ago and I** **'** **ve started to plan the next chapter~ Hope you enjoy this short chapter still!**

 **(Sadly this chapters only 2,305 words~Sorry)**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own Yu-gi-oh or the characters**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 41

Take Back

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Marik moaned lazily tapping his pen on the table, class seemed to be dragging on today it was almost as if on purpose just because they knew school break was coming up soon, time just thought it would be funny to drag on as long as possible. Mariku was writing stuff in his book, he should probably check what his twin was writing, it was no doubtedly something dumb and that had nothing to do with class. He glanced his lilac eyes from the table lazily as the rest of the class seemed to gasp and whisper. He blinked at the tanned man at the front of the classroom, he was wearing a blue collar shirt and long black suit like pants and had a golden police badge on his shirts pocket. He had a simple black pig tail on the back of his head as his eyes scanned the classroom blankly before stopping on him. Mariku growled slightly, how dare he! Just come to his class like this! Dressed like that! And he doubted it was to apologise! Asshole! well anyway he would win.

"Come on you two," Rishid stood at the front of the classroom and gestured for his brothers.

"Who?" Mariku questioned glancing up from his brothers book. Though it was obvious that he damn well knew who, because other wise he wouldn't of said anything.

"Please Mariku, don't make this hard," Rishid rolled his eyes, "please just come on, I just want to talk."

"No, thanks," Marik shrugged.

"This isn't a game Marik," Rishid sighed walking up to the back of the room and stared at Marik and Mariku. He wanted to try making the conversation less loud so the rest of the class wouldn't just sit around listening to their family issues. Mariku shrugged, nobody probably knew they were related to the police officer so they were all staring. "We're leaving," Rishid kept his voice calm and collected.

"Maybe I don't want to go brother?" Marik glared at his older brother, "maybe I really like learning about…" Shit! what was he learning about, ouch! He glared down at the chuckling white haired teen, he had to admit though. He had good aim, he slowly un-scrunched the paper, Marik rolled his eyes of the little stick figures at the bottom stealing the sennen items. Not helping Bakura! "geometry," Marik finally read what topic they were learning in class before turning to stared at his brother again, "wait! Geometry! Fuck! don't we have a test for that in two days!"

"We really should stay to study for the test," Mariku agreed, "you wouldn't want us to fail. Would you now?"

"You can study another time," Rishid said blandly staring down at the two sandy haired teens.

"You can't force us to leave," Marik pointed out, "we haven't done anything and we definitely don't have any appointments we need to leave early for."

"Marik! Enough!" Rishid snapped grabbing onto his wrist, "you are leaving with me even if I have to arrest you first!"

"I'd like to see you try," Marik pouted, he knew quite well how to get out of hand cuffs easily. Snatching back his wrist, he didn't care what his class thought of him. It seemed like this year was just made to make him stand out in class anyway. He was just arguing with his brother and he didn't want to go home. He knew what awaited him there. Rishid could technically arrest him, Mariku would also be in trouble as he had known about it and not told. And Bakura. He would probably get in trouble. He crossed his arms and turned away from his brother. Rishid groaned grabbing the back of Marik's shirt and pulling him back, he insured the cuffs onto his wrist and forced Mariku to the same position. Marik smirked turning to face his brother, he had already almost picked the cuffs. He put his hands in the air above his head swinging the hand cuffs, "remember brother this isn't the first time we've done this." He glared at his brother, Mariku seemed completely calm about the situation. But Marik could see the hanging handcuffs from his brothers hands as well, he was already out of them too. He poked out his tongue childishly before crossing his arms.

Rishid looked away from Marik and towards another spot in the classroom. He was staring at Bakura, Marik glared, "I'm going!" he huffed pushing his brother out of the way and going down the classroom to the door, "here's your stupid hand cuffs back!" he threw them at his brother carelessly. He caught them all the same. Marik sighed leaving the room, he didn't want Bakura to get in trouble too. Mariku shrugged and handed his brother the cuffs as well and followed Marik towards the door. The class stared as the trio left, nobody was quite sure what just happened. But random outbreaks in class seemed common with Marik. No one aware of the golden orbs centred on them through the window. It was a awkward trip back to the Ishtar house, no one spoke a word.

"I didn't want it to turn out like this," Rishid sighed pulling into their street.

"But, it did…you didn't have to take us out of class. You didn't have to be so suspicious of my friend, my BOYFRIEND! You didn't have to come in your uniform. You didn't have to put security every where else in the bloody museum but the place the thief was robbing. You didn't have to interrupt in my personal life. You didn't have to believe me when I said I tripped and somehow cut fifty different parts on my body, when we bloody lived underground. You didn't have to believe me when I cried myself to sleep that I was ok. I wasn't ok! You didn't have to cover for me the day we killed father. You didn't have to try and comfort me when I was already past that stage. You didn't have to keep bringing up ways to talk about my past no matter how much I tried to forget or go away, there's a lot you didn't have to do and maybe if you didn't we wouldn't be here," Marik spat not looking away from the fogged window. He had been so annoyed with his brother and never really got a chance to let it out and now he was going too. Marik heard the tires screech to a stop, his brother stared at him. They were about three or four houses away.

"Marik," Rishid stared at his brother in shock, "I…I," he reached out a hand to make Marik turn around.

Marik spun around hastily, "don't bloody touch me!" Marik spat, "you already hurt me enough!" He had seen his brother in the reflection. Mariku sat quietly in the back, not really daring to add to the conversation, but Marik could tell he was getting pissed. He had been really shaken about anything to do with the past after what happened at school. "I fucking hate you Rishid!" Marik spat, venomously. Though when he turned around, his face told a different story, his lilac eyes were watery and his whole body was shaking. He looked really hurt and upset. "Mariku's the only sane one in this family!" Marik snapped, "and he tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, I was wrong apparently," Mariku chuckled from the back seat kind of wanting to change the topic, "I told you if you were straight I was sane," Mariku chuckled, "but you are gay and now apparently I'm sane." Marik rolled his eyes and went back to facing the window.

"Sorry brother," Marik spat, not turning around to face his brother. "And I'm bi!" He was still pissed. They didn't move, Marik could feel the awkwardness settle in like a thick fog. Before Rishid slowly started the car again and drove quickly into their driveway.

"I'm sorry Marik," Rishid sighed, "please come in now." Marik rolled his eyes but got out of the car and went into the house without another word, "that includes you Mariku."

"But I'm comfy," Mariku pouted childishly, "and you're going to yell at me if I go inside."

"I'm not planning on yelling and fighting," Rishid rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I just want to talk, nothing more and nothing less. Just get some answers from you and your brother."

"What's there to talk about?" Mariku shrugged, "you just want to sit around blaming us for stealing the silly items you haven't even been bothered to return to the museum."

"Yes and no," Rishid sighed, "just please come in."

"Fine," Mariku huffed and went to find his brother inside trying to bat away Isis as she worried over if he had been eating well and random things a mother would normally worry about.

"Oh! Mariku!" Isis jumped seeing her second brother, "have you been eating alright too?"

"Yes," Mariku rolled his eyes joining his brother on the steps, "I am the picture of bloody health."

Isis sighed relieved slightly. "I'm going to bed." Marik snapped moodily.

"No, I didn't bring you home for you to sleep," Rishid followed Marik as he disappeared upstairs and stood his his doorway, "you know what you did was wrong and that you could go jail? it doesn't matter if you believe it was right or just?" he wanted to reason with his brother.

"Blah, blah, blah~" Marik growled sarcastically, "I was bloody in the right and you know it! You're still just bloody pissed off because you can't be my perfect older brother and I can't be your fucking perfect younger brother! the answer was just upstairs and you bloody missed it!" Marik snapped, "and you're bloody rejecting my first boyfriend! I don't bloody care if your pissed at me! I don't care if you like Bakura! or if he's a bloody boy! I don't give a shit! Fucking be happy for me! Say congrats! I hope he makes you bloody happy!"

Rishid blinked at his brothers change in topic, "Marik? We're getting off topic and that's not exactly what I wanted to talk about… I wanted to ask about what you said in the car? Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes! Now fuck off!" Marik crossed his arms moodily.

"I didn't know," Rishid sighed, "but what you did with the items was against the rules. I can't just let it drop. You broke in and stole them."

"OMR! I didn't realise! Really," Marik faked a shocked tone, "shit! I thought they just magically turned up at my house or you guys just let me walk in and grab them with your shitty security.

"Marik please," Rishid sighed, "and also. Congratulations on your first boyfriend."

"Thankyou!" Marik growled throwing his arms in the air.

"But we seriously need to talk," Rishid sighed helplessly, "why did you take them."

"I told you! Someone else was going to steal them you idiot!"

"You didn't need to steal them thought, we would of caught the other thief."

"No, he would of gotten away with them just as easily as I did."

"Also. You weren't alone," Rishid continued ignoring his brother's comment, "who was with you."

"Have fun guessing." Marik slammed his door shut.

"Marik come on out!"

"No!"

"Mariku," he turned to his other brother who shrugged, "do you know who was with Marik. Or was it you."

"I like guessing games," Mariku smirked slightly, "so. Have fun."

"Mariku," Rishid warned slightly.

"What I'm being nice~ Guessing games are fun," Mariku smirked going into his own room, "so I'm letting you play too."

"What am I going to do with them Isis," Rishid sighed as both their younger brother locked themselves away.

"You're doing the best you can currently do."

— — — — —

Marik sighed throwing a ball against his pillow lazily staring up at the ceiling, he had refused to come down for dinner and the night sky was settling in and he was kind of getting hungry to be honest, Mariku was surprisingly being pretty quiet, he huffed grumpily. He just wanted to go again. He glanced lazily at his window at an annoying panging noise bashed against it, he huffed sliding the glass open and glancing out, "ouch." He growled at a little grey rock hit his head before glancing down at a pale teen sitting in the tree by his window smirking and jumping over to the window sill. "I knew you'd come, took you bloody long enough though…" Marik smirked, kissing Bakura slightly on the head as he let him out of the window.

"Yeah had to save my princess," Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I'm the prince! King!"

"Have you ever heard of the story of the prince being saved from the tower," Bakura huffed.

"Yes. Once upon a time there lived a pale princess who took his tanned prince from the castle, the end."

"You made that up asshole."

"Did not."

"Oh, by the way Ryou has your brother in the car. On the way to our house alright. We'll take your bike."

"Sounds like a plan," Marik smirked, "did he bring any stuff by any chance."

"Yeah, apparently you fell asleep~ sleeping beauty~" Bakura sniggered, "he stole some of your stuff too."

"Great." Marik huffed walking out to the front hand in hand with Bakura as they jumped on his bike sticking out his tongue moodily as his siblings watched him through the window but didn't come out as he drove off with Bakura hugged around his waist tightly. "By the way, you're on the girls spot currently on this bike."

"No, I'm being a gentleman and letting you drive you cocky ass," Bakura huffed.

"Whatever you say kitty."

"Not a kitty."

"Have fun with that."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Hope you liked this short chapter! Also I updated every story on my account that isn't completed today! So yay! Achievement reached!**

 **Thankyou for reading** **…**


	42. -Not a Real Chapter-

Hello!

Not even sure if anyone would look at this, but just so everyone knows. If your still reading this or anything, that I've decided to discontinue this story… I won't delete it or anything just discontinuing it.

It feels too much like a cluster of forced ideas and concepts pushed together.

But if you did have any questions on how the story would of gone feel free to ask, at the time when I last worked on it the entire thing had plans on how it'd end and stuff and the characters so you can ask and I'll either just post it as another 'chapter' or PM it in dot point

Thankyou to those who read, favourited, followed or commented on this story. ^-^

Bye!


End file.
